


犹若浮息（As soft, as wide as air）

by Sophia0055



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, But no Jame Gumb, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cocaine, Dark Will, Dialogue, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Imprisonment, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Light breathplay, Lingchi, Loss of Virginity, Lots of dialogue, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Recreational Drug Use, References to Child Death, Rimming, Sass, Sexual Tension, Silence of the Lambs References, Slow Burn, Suicide, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, and eating children, major character death but not Will or Hannibal, sotl, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 332,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia0055/pseuds/Sophia0055
Summary: 本文是 BlackKnightSatellite 太太 As soft, as wide as air 一文的译作。坠崖生还之后，威尔发觉自己对于要不要加入汉尼拔的犹豫比原先想象的更少了。角色死亡，但不是威尔或汉尼拔。
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Margot Verger, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Freddie Lounds, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 148





	1. 阿特拉斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As soft, as wide as air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016648) by [BlackKnightSatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKnightSatellite/pseuds/BlackKnightSatellite). 



> 作者序：我已经很长时间没写过同人小说了，但我最近（终于）有空狂刷这部剧而我实在情难自禁！免责声明——我什么也不拥有，也不通过版权著作赚钱。希望有人能像我享受写它一样享受这个！
> 
> 译序：Thanks soooooo much to BlackKnightSatellite for creating such a great work and giving me the permission to translate it into Chinese. 
> 
> 很高兴自己能着手翻译这部作品。  
> 相较于拔杯同人，我更愿意称呼它为拔杯文学。与其他同人不同，这部作品正如原剧那般将文笔聚焦在不同角色身上，无论是汉尼拔和威尔，还是杰克、阿拉娜、弗雷迪和弗莱德里克，他们的抉择转变都那么生动、有逻辑性，并且与他人线索紧密相连，共同编织成一条长篇史诗。  
> 在人物线索的编织中，借威尔那无与伦比的幻象描绘，穿插表现了许多来自托马斯·哈里斯原著中的细节、一些来自《圣经》与希腊神话此类神圣文本的援引与概念、一些对于God's providence和free will的思考与讨论。在这部作品中，不论你发觉与否，那些处处体现着的美国文学修辞传统都能带给你有别于一部单纯的同人小说的体验。  
> 最重要的是，它如此完整地将戛然在s3e13的拔杯故事继续讲述了出来。在坠崖的那一刻，威尔承认了这一切的美感，拥抱了汉尼拔，拥抱了自己的内心；而想要知道威尔后续会如何行动如何表现、对于他的内心进化历程的好奇，是很多人对坠崖结局意难平的原因之一。可以说这部作品，正如汉尼拔对威尔所施加的强大而黑暗的吸引力，用它那跌宕起伏、层层推进的精彩剧情，拉着读者不断走向深渊却难以自拔，使其走向一条无可回头但义无反顾的路途。  
> 如此精彩的文本，也许近20w字的英文原文会使一部分人望而却步、从而与其失之交臂，希望我所做的一点微不足道的翻译工作能帮助大家更好地认识这部作品。  
> 如果喜欢的话，一定记得也要为原作太太留下kudos或评论呀。  
> 阅读提示：网页版可以使用脚注的跳转功能；本地下载文件中各章节的脚注会因为序号重复而冲突。  
> BON APPETIT.

_你难道不知道我在乎吗_

_你难道不知道我会一直在那里吗_

_像空气般柔软却又无处不在_

_攀上群星_

_在那之上闪闪发光_

_然后坠入你的眼眸_

_伴着所有我能穿着的色彩_

_如果我有勇气我便会触碰你_

_到那时天使将无处不在_

_当我们赤裸身体_

_当一切都柔软而又清晰_

_当我们尽可能地接近对方_

_我们的爱将无处不在_

_我知道我有可能迷失_

_这一切总是结束的太快_

_但仍有事物留待感知_

_仍有事物留待探索_

_——_ _《无处不在 / Everywhere》 Cranes_

_之前_

“和我一起吗？”他这么问道，而威尔不得不承认这确实是他想要的。或者说，他不得不承认他想不出任何理由不去搭他的车。他知道他曾经拥有那么几个 **非常好** 的、理性的理由不去故意将他的手机忘在翻倒的转运车上，不去跨过那个汉尼拔为了给他腾出空间而推出去的尸体，不去躺进那个偷来的警车里的浸满鲜血的座椅。也许是他过于担忧了，但是现在，在这边缘时刻——崖边，海边，和其他任何最终和汉尼拔结束在这一片红色之中的边缘——在如此多种意义上的边缘旁，威尔的头脑模糊了，发觉要坚持那些担忧更加困难。那些让他不要爬进那辆偷来的警车，和切萨皮克开膛手一起的理由。

“我想，在晚饭之前，最好换身衣服。”汉尼拔对他亲切地笑着，在他们之下是大西洋的咆哮。“过去三年，我已经对这套衣服相当厌倦了。”他轻笑着扯开白色连体衣的袖子。“你在这儿也有一衣柜的衣服，如果你愿意换上的话。恐怕那个可怜警官残存在座椅的血已经弄脏了你的衣服。”

“ _我_ 在这儿有一衣柜的衣服。”这不是一个疑问句，更不如说是略感好笑的尖锐嘲讽。

年长男人的微笑毫无波动。“我冒昧地买了几件我认为符合你当时品味的。尽管现在已经好多年过去了，并且我承认有些更对我口味而不是你，但这些可都是没有血迹的。”他的微笑更大了些，眼睛明亮。“到现在而言。”

当威尔得知汉尼拔在海滨别墅里为他安排了一个房间，家具齐备，并且包括一个装着不止“几件衣服”的衣橱和一瓶没有印着船的须后水时，他并没有真的感到惊讶。这应该使他惊讶的，他提醒自己，这可不寻常。 _控制住你自己_ ，他在自己脑海中重复，但是那声音如此遥远，沉闷，不清晰，像是有人在水下说话一般。坚持理智想法的每一刻都是一次胜利。

他的房间中有一张大床，一套桌椅，和一个靠近落地窗的扶手椅。在床脚处有一张狗床，威尔不由得在喉咙深处发出一声沉吟，不确定自己是对此感到心痛或是嫌恶。也许两者都有，或者都没有，又或是在这个世界里他感到心痛而在另一个世界里他感到厌恶。威尔的世界在发生重叠。有可能发生的一切事物，此时必然发生。好的结局必然发生，坏的结局也必然发生。威尔努力克制自己想象那许许多多的结局，却始终无法跟随某一条思绪到达终点。他大致翻了一遍汉尼拔为他准备的衣橱。这里的西装远远多于他会给自己挑选的数量，没有法兰绒，却有很多不起眼的纽扣——折衷品，他的内心声音说道，从很远、很远的地方传来——而威尔很轻易便找到了衣服来穿。他并不觉得自己像个洋娃娃，等待着别人的打扮，他觉得这种想法很蠢。

当他换好衣服后，威尔用浴室水龙头里的冷水泼了把自己的脸。这对于理清他的思绪并没有什么帮助，但却感觉很好。他从那些格外舒适的毛巾中抽出一条擦干了自己的脸，然后朝客厅走去。太阳落下得很快。在宽阔的窗户之外，天空正在逐渐变粉变紫，如同新鲜的伤口一般。威尔发现汉尼拔，如蛇蜕皮般脱掉了监狱里的衣服后，身着灰色毛衣和休闲裤显得更加年轻了。

“景色不错。”威尔说道。

汉尼拔转过身来，不再对着淤青的天空沉思。在看到威尔穿着他为他挑选的衣服时，他的脸上绽出一抹微笑。 _当然，亲眼看到他对你的掌控才是他更为喜欢的景色_ ，那淹没在内心的声音吟唱着。“我很高兴终于能与你分享这些，”汉尼拔说道，他的声音此刻异常温柔。“很多年前，我就一直希望能带你来这儿。我时常想象我们会在这里聊些什么，它们将如何从日落持续到日出。可惜，我恐怕我们可以欣赏这景色的时间已经所剩不多了；太阳很快就要落山，而且我们也不太可能会在这儿看到日出了。”

“你为什么这么说？”

“很简单，”汉尼拔回道，朝他迈了一步。威尔遏制着向后退的冲动。“你要么看着红龙杀了我，甚至帮他完成任务，就像我确信杰克和阿拉娜鼓励你做的那样，要么你会发现自己无法完成你和杰克叔叔制定的计划，然后你将会把我送回巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院和我们深爱的布鲁姆医生的照顾中去。在那里你总是知道在哪儿能找到我。”汉尼拔微笑着，他的声音却透露出一丝忧郁。“我想这次你会更常来探望我，不是吗？”他现在离威尔很近，近到威尔可以在下一次颤抖着吸气时闻到他，一股鲜明的隔离和囚禁的清新气味，而在那气味的掩盖之下，隐约可以闻到夜间盛开的兰花的黑暗、炽热的香气。“你没有提前想过这些吗，威尔？在你想象中醒来后看到的是什么景象呢？”

他回答时声音颤抖着。“你认为我在想象再次醒来。”

汉尼拔的笑容柔和了一些。“你在想象红龙在了结我之后杀掉你的场景吗？还是说，你现在怕的是我？”

“我曾告诉过你，”威尔轻声道，“我怀疑我们中的任意一个都没法活过分离。”他向下看去，无法再对上那双闪烁着光芒的眼睛。“我不确定我上次活下来了。”

“你是否感觉过去的三年像是过了半辈子那么久一样，威尔？婚姻和孩子并不足以使你确信你的存活？”他说出这话的时候声音中并无恶意，有的只是一丝愉悦。“如果你当时那么思念我的话，你本可以早点来探望我的。”

威尔让他的视线再次对上汉尼拔的眼神，然后他迷失了，立刻迷失在其中。他早应知道他会迷失的；总是如此。为何现在会有所不同？那凝视之中有愉悦，但也有痛苦，有渴望，还有一些威尔可能会称作是后悔的东西，如果他无法更好描述的话。威尔花了些力气才说出接下来的话，而他的声音几乎微不可闻。“我 _当时希望_ 婚姻和孩子足够了。”

汉尼拔又近了一步，威尔感觉这个逐渐暗下的房间旋转着。“除那之外还有一些其他的选择，威尔，其他一些你可能会踏上的路。也许你已经考虑过其中的一两条了。”汉尼拔的存在是那么无法抗拒，突然间，就像一个黑洞，拉得威尔更近，放射出黑暗和能量的轰鸣。只是站在他身旁就让威尔的头脑感到眩晕。这感觉就像汉尼拔在不断生长，不断拓宽，在房间里占据了太多空间，仿佛他此刻比他客观存在的身体还要更大，没有留给威尔的空间。“你没有活过分离，是因为你没有经历分离。”他的手指覆盖住威尔白色衬衫的胸前口袋。威尔的心跳传达到他的掌心，被困其中，被他所握。“你总是在我手心里。”

_不久后当他们掉入海里的时候，威尔将自己的脸颊靠在汉尼拔的胸口，听着那其中心脏的跳动，如同一只钟表，缓慢而规律。_

_******_

_之后_

强风拍打着在蜿蜒的山路上疾驰的线条流畅的黑色汽车。现在是九点，正是西弗吉尼亚州明亮却寒冷的清晨。远处，灰色的云彩预告着即将到来的雨水。黑色车辆驶离了主干道，进入了一条许久无人进入的不显眼的小路上，这条路隐藏在树林之中，只有知道这条路的人才能够注意到它。它在树叶间疾驰着，穿过三英里长的车道，然后骤然停在隐藏在茂密森林中的那座巨大房屋前。

杰克·克劳福德从车里走出来，摘下墨镜，轻捏鼻梁以缓解他日渐加重的头痛。他从前一天下午四点就一直在路上，除了偷偷打的几次瞌睡，已经有48个小时没有睡过觉了。当那个管家同时也是保镖的人在前门迎接他，问他在长途跋涉后是否需要任何东西时，杰克回答道：“咖啡，和一杯Alka Seltzer泡腾水[2]。”

“咖啡和Alka Seltzer泡腾水，”阿拉娜的声音从楼梯上响起，于是杰克走进了门厅，恭敬地摘下帽子，转身面对她。“绝妙组合。你来这儿做什么，杰克？这是什么紧急情况吗，因为我想我对隐私的要求已经很清楚了。”

“我不确定这算不算紧急。”杰克回答道，语气比他所想的更加尖利。他深吸一口气，提醒自己为什么她如今会住在这里，为什么她让他用大脑记住来这的路而不是写下来，为什么她让他保证只在格外紧要的情况下联系她。他再次开口，语气更加温和了些。“我以为你会想要立刻知道这件事。我一确保没人跟着就立马过来了。”

“你确定吗？”她扬起精致的眉毛，“发生什么了？”

“我们不确定。他们……失踪了。”

“我得需要你在细节上少一些含糊，杰克。”阿拉娜语气平稳，从刚刚带着他们饮料的托盘回来的保镖手里接过一份盛在雕花玻璃杯里的苏格兰威士忌。“我家人的生命危在旦夕。”

“还有你自己的生命。”杰克提醒道。

“对，还有我。”阿拉娜同意道，她的声音清楚地表明她永远不会忘记。“所以别逼我问发生了什么事。”

“多拉海德拦截下了转运车。在我们发起突围之前，他就自己策划了一场。转运车翻了，一辆警车被开走。我们没有发现幸存者。我们也没发现莱克特。或是威尔。”杰克将两片白色泡腾片都放入他的杯子里，等了一会儿，随后将它一口气喝光并将空杯子放回托盘上。他拿起他的咖啡。“多拉海德偷走的那辆车上有一个警用定位装置。我们得以监控他的行迹。我告诉他们不要立刻跟上他。我以为。”杰克抿了口他的咖啡。“我以为他会带我们找到威尔。”

“他 _确实_ 带你们找到了？”阿拉娜问道，声音低沉。

“对，也不对。他把定位装置关掉了几个小时，然后，不知道因为什么，又在天黑后将它重新打开了。到那时他已经在数英里外了，在一个靠海的位置。我们叫了一支特警队，派他们去追捕。

“当他们到达时多拉海德已经死了。他们发现他被开膛破肚，脖子上有一个粗暴的伤口，泽勒认定那是人类撕咬造成的伤痕。看起来他是被两个人同时攻击。整个地方都被血覆盖。三种不同的血型，但只有一种是红龙的血。”

“我觉得我已经想到那里的场面了，”阿拉娜打断道。“他们合作了。威尔背叛了你。又一次。”

“这就是事情蹊跷的地方。”杰克回道。“如果他们一起逃之夭夭，我们就会在房子的其他地方发现血迹。依据我们在庭院发现的血量，他们是不可能不留痕迹地离开那里的。但是除了客厅里一处明显是因为枪击而造成的喷溅外，因为子弹还打碎了窗户，所有血迹全部位于庭院。然后一路滴到崖边。我们认为，”杰克吞了下口水，“我们认为他们跳下去了。或是在打斗过程中跌落。”

他们之间陷入了长久的沉默，同时现实情况在阿拉娜的脑海中逐渐展开。她感到希望，恐惧，疑惑，和一阵出乎意料的忧伤，她原以为自己没有了这种能力。最终，她说道：“你刚才说他们失踪了。”

“我们没能找到他们的尸体。”杰克回答道，咽下最后一口他的咖啡。“我们仍在寻找。我们有直升机沿着崖边搜寻，还有一支在海滩上搜寻的小队。”

阿拉娜思索了一会儿，然后走向吧台为自己又倒了一杯。“汉尼拔不可能放威尔走的。他把自己送进监狱是因为他以为威尔不会再追寻他了。如果他当时选择逃离追捕，我想他最终会很惊讶；威尔会从很早的时候就一直跟随他。他没法阻止自己。告诉我，杰克，你觉得你会找得到他们的尸体吗？”

“我不确定那儿还有尸体留待寻找。”

阿拉娜喝了很长一口。“我也这么觉得。”她穿过房间，透过窗户看着刚刚开始的降雨，带着松针落到地上。“谢谢你过来，杰克。请不要再来了。”她转身，面色沉重。她的眼神聚焦在楼梯上的那个安静身影上，那人眼睛睁得很大，一个孩子正抓着她的胸口。“除非这是 _绝对必需_ 。”

“你的意思是，只有开展营救行动的时候我才能来。”杰克说道。“有可能我们将会找不到尸体，因为那里根本没有尸体，阿拉娜。坠落造成的冲击力，和他们的伤势，几乎肯定会让他们昏迷，至少是短暂昏迷。用不了多久那些海浪就能将他们的身体粉碎在礁石上。”

阿拉娜冷冷地盯着他。杰克不由得想起他们的初次见面，她警告他——请求他——不要让威尔陷得太深。当她终于再次开口的时候，那声音和他记忆中的天差地别：“这是你真正相信的吗？或者你只是在希望他被你丢在了海里，而不是丢给了汉尼拔？”

******

当弗莱德里克·奇尔顿醒来时，那是他感受到的一天最美好的时刻。那一刻只会在他刚刚醒来的时候出现——并且每一次的体会都会更短，所以他一直害怕当他再次醒来时的某一个早上，会再也感受不到这种感觉。在他的大脑恢复清醒的第一个短暂但美好的瞬间，弗莱德里克会忘记自己身上究竟发生过什么。

医生们将他的康复，好像他康复了似的，视作奇迹。弗莱德里克之前已经听过一模一样的描述了，听了太多次以至于他这次再也无法从中寻找到安慰。他并不觉得自己痊愈了。他感觉自己被活剥了。

“奇尔顿先生？”

弗莱德里克转动他的眼睛，看向站在门口的护工。“医生。”他更正道。

“哦，我不是医生。”那个傻瓜说。“有人来看你了。”

弗莱德里克挑了挑那个曾经是眉毛的部位。他在像彗星一样燃烧着进入停车场后的最初几天里曾经有那么几位访客，但是没有几位会再次回来看望他。看望弗莱德里克可不是一件有益身心或是受欢迎的体验。

过了一会儿，当他看见究竟是谁走进门时，他更为惊讶了。“劳兹小姐，”弗莱德里克问候道。“多么令人高兴的惊喜啊。”

“我很高兴你这么想，奇尔顿医生。”那个记者微笑道。“我很遗憾，对你身上发生的事情。”

“对我的 _意外_ 吗，劳兹小姐？其中一位外科医生就这么叫它。一件意外。好像我从楼梯上摔下来或者被追尾了似的。”

“汉尼拔是个意外。”弗雷迪简短回道。

“汉尼拔没做这件事。是威尔·格雷厄姆做的。”弗莱德里克依然能够感觉到那只手在他肩膀上的重量。在那个曾经是他肩膀的位置上。

“我以为是红龙干的。”这不算是个问题，但弗莱德里克还是回答了。

“你以为是谁给他了这个想法？我是被陷害的。威尔·格雷厄姆非常清楚地知道他在做什么。他就是 _好奇_ ，想看看接下来会发生什么。”弗莱德里克无法抑制他声音中的厌恶之情。他停下来，用离嘴几英寸远的吸管嘬了口水。他的喉咙很容易变干；医生说他吸入的火烧焦了食道以上的部位。“相信我，劳兹小姐，这是威尔·格雷厄姆的设计。”

“我觉得大概没人告诉过你吧，直到现在，”弗雷迪说道，抚平她外套上的想象出来的褶皱。“威尔·格雷厄姆和汉尼拔·莱克特昨天晚上消失了，只剩一栋浸满了血的海边别墅让FBI去搜查。”

弗莱德里克懒得问她的消息来源。尽管弗雷迪·劳兹的这本小出版物很荒谬，但他不得不承认，在涉及到犯罪揭密的头条时，弗雷迪的情报通常是准确的。他自那场 _意外_ 后突然感到自己更冷了。

穿过他的恐惧，弗莱德里克意识到这位记者依然在说着话。“FBI想要讲述他们版本的故事，”弗雷迪说道，“在这个故事里威尔·格雷厄姆是个英雄，或是个受害者。这取决于那些更了解这个故事的人，那些在他们手里受过罪的人，那些因为他们的冷酷无情，因此要确保那不是唯一一个会被讲述的故事的人。”

“像我们这样的人。”弗莱德里克说道。

弗雷迪笑了，这是弗莱德里克在几周里看见的第一个笑容。这笑容好似一座明亮、耀眼的灯塔，当她把手伸进钱包，拿出一个口述录音机的时候。

“正是如此。”

******

火焰很低，煤块噼啪作响，铁炉里发出红色的光芒。一只属于小孩的苍白的手将一把树枝丢进火里，然后火焰升起，伴着芳香的烟雾扭曲变形。在火焰吞噬树枝声音的远处，威尔能够听到轻轻的雨声。尽管他没法转动他的头部，但他像一股气流般感觉到他身后空间的宽阔。烟雾袅袅如香，他的鼻孔在森林和阳光的香气中缓缓舒展开来。

“苹果。”在视线外的某个地方，一个小小的声音坚定地说道。这是一个孩子的声音，他觉得大概是个女孩，带有异国口音但却感觉熟悉。

“再猜猜。”

威尔听见女孩轻轻叹了口气。停顿。“胡桃。”

_“_ _在记忆宫殿的地板上有很多漏洞。”汉尼拔说道，威尔的耳边回荡着温暖的低语，但他却无法转过身去面对它。嘴唇轻轻拂过他的耳廓，呼吸灼热，带着那些灼热的话语沉入他的头骨。“不是所有房间都那么可爱，明亮，或是令人愉悦。”_

然后威尔就可以转过头了，他看到的不是汉尼拔，而是一个跪在火边的女孩——小女孩面无表情，黑色齐短发，带着眼罩，还拥有一种他认为是属于千代的坚定。在她的右边，有一个男孩，和沃利一般年纪，威尔想，他的褐红色的眼睛，以一种强烈的好奇心钻研着威尔，那只可能属于汉尼拔了。

威尔眨了眨眼，惊讶地看到那双细细端详着他的眼睛在这么年轻的一张脸上。他找寻着看向其他地方。在男孩，在汉尼拔身后有一扇窗户，透过它威尔可以看见被雪覆盖着的狼阱。千代和汉尼拔再次出现了，以一种更为熟悉的面貌，在树丛中站立。

“在铁和银之间，”汉尼拔对她说道。威尔感觉自己好像悄悄靠近了窗户，尽管他确信自己没有移动过——不能移动。“你会一直照看我吗？”

“我会的。”千代的声音只是一句耳语，随着她身旁那些落满了雪的树开始逐渐隐去，她也逐渐消失了，只留威尔回看向那双奇异的红色眼睛，凝视着那张像黑夜突然降临一样黑沉沉的面庞，像是突然跌落进一池墨水，像是血池突然被月光照亮。

_“_ _你会一直照看我吗？威尔。”_

“威尔……威尔？”

威尔很确信他在水下，但是汉尼拔的声音如此清晰，缺乏刚才梦境一般的质感，从那棱角分明的黑暗中发出。威尔扭过头去，突然咳嗽并吐出一口水来，他知道他现在在类似陆地的地方。

“把毯子递给我。威尔，你听见我了吗？”

威尔哼了一声，又一次咳嗽起来。他发觉自己的整个身体都在剧烈地颤抖。他感到非常痛苦。他的肺灼烧着。他的食道感到生硬且有刮擦感。他的四肢疼痛。当他睁眼时，睫毛上的盐晶体刺痛了他的眼睛。他侧面的刀伤抽痛着，在冰冷的水下烧得通红，谢天谢地，这减缓了他的血流。他迅速地眨着眼，晃动脑袋以倒出耳朵里的水，当痛感穿透他的下巴时他立刻后悔了刚才的动作。

他从未感觉如此鲜活。

汉尼拔在他的身前，从千代带着深色手套的手中接过粗织的羊毛毯子。威尔只能看见千代的那双手，两个深色的形状从黑暗中伸出。这夜晚如此黑暗，威尔胡思乱想着，不断地颤抖。但他能看见汉尼拔，清楚地被满月的光芒所照亮。他看起来没比威尔好多少——他和威尔一样湿透了，一样冷得脸色发白。威尔的眼睛瞥到了汉尼拔肋骨下面的地方，那里的衬衫被扯破了，染成了红色。

汉尼拔将毯子裹在他的肩膀上，威尔能够感觉到他在揉搓着将热量送回他的胳膊中去，用力地按压着以平静他的颤抖。渐渐地，它平静了下来，尽管他仍然感觉到寒冷像裹尸布一样紧紧依附在他身上。他咬紧牙关，试图停下那像子弹一样在他嘴里来回反弹的打颤。他脸颊上的伤口依然在抽痛着，渗出的血液在冰水的作用下慢慢变成了粘稠的血泥。

威尔转向他较好的一侧，再一次地吐在了帆船甲板上。冷水从他的嘴中冲撞着出来。他的嘴里一股盐水味。威尔干呕着，吐出了胆汁，模糊感觉到有一只手隔着毯子抚摸他的背部。一股冷战穿透他的全身，他试图认清现在的形势。现在仍是晚上。他在一艘船上。汉尼拔在这里，千代也在。他还活着。还有汉尼拔，汉尼拔也还活着，他们依然自由，并且——

“我们在哪儿？”他的声音沙哑低沉，一股空气从他撕裂的脸颊穿出。“汉尼拔——”

“在大西洋里的一艘船上，离海岸一英里。”汉尼拔回答道，手依然轻拍着威尔的背。“大部分是你游过来的。”

威尔闭上眼睛，将注意力集中在呼吸上。他感觉到四肢中的疲惫，还记得他不间断的踢水，汉尼拔拉着他的一只胳膊，他的声音在耳边告诉他要向前游，游向他看不见的事物，游进那些黑暗的浪涛。

他突然又开始咳嗽，当他咳完，他对着木质甲板断断续续地大笑。“我们做到了。”

汉尼拔把他拉起来，靠在他身上，在摇晃的甲板上同样站不稳。“看起来，至少，我们没有迷失在汹涌的大西洋里。”这个年长的男人以一种不流露痛苦的声音说，但威尔确信他一定感受到了。“我们到甲板下面去吧。”

帆船摇晃着，当他跟随汉尼拔进入船舱的时候，威尔能够感受到发动机运转时的轰鸣。“我们有目的地吗？”

“就目前而言，千代只是单纯地带我们去一个不太可能引起注意的地方。”汉尼拔回答道。他带领他们经过小厨房和就餐区，进入中舱的卧室。木板墙向对面倾斜，因此房间急剧变窄。在远处的墙上有一扇门，通向一个套房浴室，威尔猜道。那一定也很迷你。两堵墙上都嵌着张窄窄的床，床单翻向背面，像在部队里那样整洁。威尔摇摇晃晃地站着，但却不是因为夜晚海上温柔的海浪。汉尼拔推着他让他坐在了其中一张低矮的床上后，消失在了隔壁那个威尔认为是浴室的地方。他只是离开了视线一两分钟，并且威尔清楚地知道没有任何方法能逃离这个帆船的盥洗室，但就在这几分钟里，威尔感到一阵焦虑，伴随着失血过多和大西洋带给他的持续的寒冷，使他头晕目眩。他庆幸自己不再站着了；他肯定会摔倒的。

过了一会儿，当汉尼拔带着一个医疗包回到房间时，威尔静静地坐着，允许这位医生照顾他的伤势。他的脸颊是伤得最厉害的地方。汉尼拔打算最后再处理它，他将威尔的衬衫从头顶脱掉，以首先包扎肩膀上的切伤。他的双手试探着在威尔的胸口、胳膊和腿上移动，检查是否有骨折，但只发现了瘀伤和浅浅的切口，于是他将这些伤口消毒，用手指快速高效地缠上绷带。尽管随着他的身体回暖他的疼痛也加剧了，但汉尼拔所发出的细小声音使威尔知道自己没有很严重的受伤。汉尼拔终于开始处理他的脸颊了，他用一只手稳定住威尔的下巴，这样他就可以用另一只手刺向威尔脸上的刀伤。威尔透过他的鼻子发出一声沉重的呼吸，他的双手不由得向后退缩。船舱里很暗，只有一盏没有遮罩的台灯中的一个快要熄灭的灯泡还亮着。威尔觉得他的视野边缘好像变得更暗了一些。

“我接下来需要进入你的口腔内部了，威尔。”汉尼拔告诉他，声音听起来很是遥远。“威尔，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”威尔嗓音沙哑。“你难道不应该照顾下你自己吗？”

“我在浴室看过我的伤势了。子弹带走了一些皮肉，但没有穿透任何致命的地方。”哦。很明显他离开了不止一两分钟。汉尼拔低下头凝视着威尔的眼睛。“你的瞳孔放大了。你现在还能看见吗？”

“越来越暗了。”威尔承认道。

汉尼拔站起身来，走回了小厨房。威尔跟着他，被又一阵突如其来的焦虑感所驱使。他不得不倚靠墙面环抱着自己才能站直；房间模糊了，在他周围旋转着，但伴着一丝刺骨清醒，他知道自己不能够 _忍受_ 汉尼拔离开他的视线。到现在还不能。倚靠着门框，他发现汉尼拔从小冰箱旁转身面对着他。“你不该尝试站起来的。”

“待在我能看见你的地方。”他知道这一定听起来可悲又疯狂，但是他现在糟透了，什么也不想在乎。汉尼拔只是点头，将他带回卧室中他该坐的地方，将一杯橙汁塞进了他的手里。

果汁刺痛了他的口腔内部，但是威尔还是用一大口喝掉了一半。柠檬酸灼烧着他被盐刺痛的喉咙。但威尔不在乎那疼痛了。这可以忍受。不然他早就有可能休克了。他又喝了比刚才稍小一口的橙汁。“张嘴。”他刚咽下去汉尼拔就说道。威尔照做了，闭上眼睛面对不断扩散着的黑暗。他感觉到汉尼拔的手指按压着他的脸颊内侧，以一种坚定却温柔的精准感受着伤口的边缘。威尔抗拒着那入侵性的触碰所带来的颤抖。有一瞬间，他仿佛看到自己的牙齿闭合，想象着滚烫的血液充满口腔，抚慰着他喉咙深处的刺痛感，想知道他是否有足够的力量咬断骨头。

在汉尼拔缝合他的脸颊的时候，威尔记起，那刀当初是如何从他脸上划过，像是一个尖锐的亲吻，在他的手能够抓起他的枪之前。那把刀令他感到惊讶，但是比疼痛更让他惊讶的是红龙所拥有的力量。他早就知道多拉海德的身体如此有力，他完全有能力履行自己的诺言，徒手折断威尔的脊椎，但知道和经历大不相同。威尔回想起他在意识到多拉海德的能力时，所经历的转瞬即逝的慌乱，和当他如同一只上钩后来回摆动身体的鳟鱼，毫无用处地在空中踢动时，所感受到的那股强烈的恐惧。红龙的力量令人震惊。

他的力量，当然，同样如此。

“好了。”汉尼拔轻声说道，威尔突然意识到自己一直屏着气，于是放松了他的呼吸。他曾经拥有的力量似乎已经消失了，他现在身心俱疲。他让汉尼拔推着他向后躺在了床上，感受到毯子盖上他的身体，刮过他裸露的胸膛。他眯缝着他的眼睛，看着汉尼拔将那些医疗装备放在床边然后起身。随着汉尼拔走向门口，威尔的身体不由得紧张了起来，但是对方停住了，一只手放在门框上，好像在重新考虑着什么，随后转身爬上了中舱另一侧的床上。威尔闭上了眼，让最后一股沙哑而放松的呼气从他紧咬的牙齿间逸出，然后陷入了昏迷。

*******

“你需要看看这个。”

一个小巧的黑色方块重重落在了他的桌子上，杰克用那双通红的眼睛盯着泽勒。那个年轻人皱起了眉头。“天哪，杰克，你上次睡觉究竟是什么时候了？”

杰克无视了这个问题，反而发问道：“这是什么？”

“从犯罪现场发现的家用录像带。”泽勒回答道。“那里有一个手提摄像机，很大，很笨重的老机器了，架放在吧台上，朝向那个被打碎的窗户。我觉得你会想在别人拿到这个之前看看它。”

“你看过了？”

“我——对。”泽勒不安地挪动他的双脚，从他的口袋里拿出一张光盘。“但是只有我。我复制了一份到这上面，这样看起来更容易。这是 _唯一一份_ 拷贝。”

杰克用他那过于粗大沉重以至于不能精准运动的手指接过了那张光盘。他不久后会睡觉的，但是他欠着威尔，因此还不能将自己屈从于脆弱。如果有任何希望能救回这个处于他保护下的人的话，这股希望在此刻比过去的任何一天或是任何一小时内都要强烈。他将光盘放入他的笔记本电脑，点开弹出的图标。这里面只有一个文件，他在一阵短暂的迟疑后选中了它。泽勒咳嗽了起来，转移重心，依旧站在一处看不到那份只有他看过的东西的地方。

视频的开场聚焦于汉尼拔，面对吧台的方向跌跌撞撞，一只手捂在一侧好像是枪伤的位置上。镜头十分稳定，从拍摄角度看来，杰克认为摄像机一定是放在了地面上。汉尼拔是镜头里的唯一一个人，而他正说着什么，眼睛看向在镜头后的某人，然后看向右边。视频没有声音，但杰克可以看到那人的胸膛迅速地起伏，他的眼神在某些处于镜头正后方和偏右方的东西上来回闪烁。在屏幕上，汉尼拔的眼睛睁大了，好像很惊讶的样子。杰克不确定他是否曾经看见过汉尼拔惊讶的样子。屏幕上的人转过头去，专注地看着发生在摄像机之后的某些事情。

然后他起身，考虑到透过他衬衫渗出的血液，以一种比杰克预想的更为从容的姿态，拿起了镜头。房间旋转了一会，然后再一次稳定下来。当汉尼拔将摄像机放在吧台上后，镜头以一个新的角度朝向了破碎窗户远方的黑暗当中。杰克得以看到破碎玻璃远处的动作。之后汉尼拔的脸充满了屏幕，他的嘴唇弯曲着勾勒出一个笑容。杰克吃惊地向后猝然一动，汉尼拔的嘴移动着，无声但不难读懂。

“你好，杰克。”

杰克能够感觉到他的后槽牙咬得如此用力，他几乎确信要把它们咬碎了。

“我编辑过了视频。”泽勒轻轻地说道。“这样你就能更好地看清黑暗中的东西。这不是我的专业领域，但是……”

“这已经足够我看了。”杰克回答道，眼睛甚至都没有从屏幕上移开。汉尼拔踉跄着走向窗户，杰克可以看到多拉海德在威尔跪地的身影之上无声地咆哮。他们的打斗很短暂。多拉海德是很强壮，但很明显，在汉尼拔加入这场打斗后他便不占优势了。杰克看着，感到口干舌燥。他们的动作出奇的配合，几乎令人难以相信他们没有计划、编排、练习过。 _这是注定好的_ ，杰克胡思乱想着。他开始质疑，自己到底有多了解威尔、有没有了解过威尔、这个年轻人到底需不需要他的拯救。但这些问题出现的那一霎那他便将这些叛徒般的想法置于脑后了。是他将威尔置于这种境地；他也可以将威尔从中脱离出来。

视频很短，甚至不到五分钟，并且施以了泽勒的剪辑技巧却依然难以辨认。尽管如此，杰克还是看到了那个拥抱，看到他们从崖边掉落，看到在他们的身体消失后没过多久，现场就被特警队照亮了，他们挥舞着那些手电筒和枪支，搜寻着这片区域的幸存者却最终一无所获。他看到他自己冲进画面，感觉自己看的时间比四分半钟长得多。

当他看着这支静音的家庭录像时，和录像结束后的很长一段时间里，周围一片寂静。在桌子的另一边，泽勒站着，盯着他的鞋等待着。

“这些是唯一的拷贝。”

泽勒点头。

“那就让它保持现状吧。暂时不要把它们放进证物柜里。”杰克起身。他的身体僵直，眼睛干涩。他低头看着办公桌，看着那个不知该怎么描述的黑色方块。距他上次睡觉已经过去很长一段时间了。“我要回家了，布莱恩。”他说道。他的声音听起来像个百岁老人。“明天早上见。”

泽勒再次点头。“我很遗憾。”

没我那么遗憾，杰克想着，但他只是说了句：“谢谢。”

*******

弗雷迪·劳兹的车在凌晨四点一刻到达了这座海边别墅。这里一片漆黑，于是弗雷迪从她的杂物箱里掏出了一个小手电筒。没有其他车停在别墅外面。弗雷迪绕过警察用胶带封住的前门，走向房子后面，在她拍完那些凌乱的场景之后她发现，从那里很容易钻到盖着破碎窗户的防水布下面，进入到这座安静的房子之中。

*******

_在悬崖顶部，威尔用力地抓着汉尼拔，以至于他的手指都开始感觉疼痛。他身体的每个部分都在疼痛，每根骨头，每寸肌肤，甚至他的心脏。他的呼吸变得越来越快，随后他咽下了喉咙深处的那声呜咽。_

_“_ _这很美。”_

_汉尼拔的身体靠在他身上，坚定而充满人性，没有恶魔，没有野兽，只有温暖和踏实。这看起来很奇怪，在这么长的时间里，他们从来没有拥抱过另一个人。他们一直距离对方如此之近，以至于威尔经常忘记了谁究竟是谁，他看见过一张属于他自己的脸回看着自己，听见过汉尼拔的声音从他的口中发出，感觉到过对方的思想像烙印一般存在于他脑海之中。但他们从没拥抱过。这几乎比被开膛破肚更令他感到震惊。这感觉就像一根绷紧的橡皮筋突然断开。多年的紧张突然破裂，像是一个茶杯的破碎或是一具身体的崩溃。通过拥抱汉尼拔，威尔知道，他最终选择了拥抱自己，选择去了解并接受他一直以来否定的属于自己的那一部分。他可以就这样站着、思考着很久很久。但是突然。_

_直升机的声音消失在大海的咆哮声中，闪烁的灯光映照在在微弱的汽车头灯上。他的脸靠在汉尼拔的胸口上，威尔可以看见特警队的厢式车突如其来地停在了他们偷来的警车旁。_

_现在他可以轻易想象到接下来会发生什么了。汉尼拔会跪倒在地，正如他三年前的那个晚上所做的那样，而他那时走开了，不能也不愿去看，对汉尼拔、杰克和他自己，尤其是对他自己，感到厌恶。但这次他会看的。汉尼拔将允许别人带着他离开，回到他的笼子里，在那里威尔总能找到他，但永远不会触碰他。杰克会祝贺他，告诉他回家去找莫莉，尽管他很清楚他再也回不去那个家了。他不会问为什么威尔没按计划执行，并且如果他不巧看到了那个拥抱，他也会装作他只相信那是因为威尔想要抓获汉尼拔，阻止他逃脱。阿拉娜也不会提到那个计划，他们全都会悄悄地同意假装威尔没有逾越任何界限，假装他所做的一切都是光明正大的，是一场为了击溃一个暴力杀人狂而进行的危险但英勇的谋略。然后在未来的某一天，又会出现一个像红龙一样的怪物，到那时威尔又将回归，要么是因为他自己，要么是因为杰克找上了他，而他无法拒绝。他将用一生的时间凝视着玻璃，讲着谜语一样的话，用他自己的声音在世间行走。到那时，他们将双双入狱。_

_威尔并不想看见他们中的任意一个再次入狱。他听见了命运之门的门闩滑落的声音。 **[3]**_

*******

当威尔醒来的时候汉尼拔并不在房间里。威尔强迫自己起身，试探性地转动肩膀，随后却疼得直呲牙咧嘴。那种焦虑感又回来了，威尔朝向门口，找寻着汉尼拔的身影。他越来越不能忍耐自己这些担忧了；他不是曾经宣称不想知道汉尼拔在哪里，不想知道他在做什么，不想知道他和这个在过去五年里一直在他脑海中无处不在的人有任何联系吗？现在看来他几乎连相隔只有一个房间都难以忍受了。他希望他最起码能为此感到羞耻。

他已经很长一段时间不需要捕鱼了。这不是艘大船，威尔猜测最大也就三十英尺。他发现汉尼拔正坐在小厨房和就餐区的桌子旁，衣着整洁，放松地读着一本看起来像是从修道院掠夺出来的书。威尔打赌这一定是用某种古老破旧的字体手写的，用一种已经有一千年没人说了，但汉尼拔无疑知道怎么说的语言写就。看起来他们的这艘救生船还装备着一座中世纪图书馆。汉尼拔抬起头来向他致意。

“早上好，威尔。这里有咖啡，如果你需要的话。”

威尔给自己倒了一杯。他感觉自己比昨晚更稳定了。他的视野也清晰了。但是自从他来到幕后就一直拥有的那种轻飘飘的眩晕感依然没有消失。那种兴奋。那种力量。威尔坐在了汉尼拔的对面，想知道他的神经还能否停止运转轰鸣。他想知道他的身体还能坚持多久。他握着杯子的手颤抖着，几不可察。

“你感觉如何？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔用鼻子呼出一声轻笑，因为这实在是个无关紧要的问题——是那种一生中要被问到几百万遍的问题——但他此刻的感受甚至无法开口形容。“我感觉很兴奋。我感觉我的大脑又一次燃烧了起来。”

“你有没有感觉充满力量？”

威尔点头，“没错。 _哦，没错。_ ”

汉尼拔笑了。“我很高兴你为我们选择了一条不一样的道路，威尔。”

威尔又一次大笑了起来，并从缝好的脸颊上感觉到那股拉扯。他看起来一定像是弗兰肯斯坦的怪物，并且他觉得他从某种程度上确实是。“我不知道这条路通向哪里。我一直以为你会消失不见。”

“我向你保证，我从未想过离开，威尔。我等这一刻等了太长时间，没法不看着它发生在我眼前。”汉尼拔深色的眼睛在他说话时闪烁着红色的光芒。他的声音平稳而冷静，但在他的字句之间传递着一种强烈的感觉，威尔仿佛能够感到对身体的爱抚。“你的道路只会领我们到达你想让我们到达的地方。告诉我，你是否终于知道你想要的是什么了？”

威尔点了下头。“复仇。”他吸了口气，“还有……这股力量。这种感觉，这种活力。”他几乎是在带着怒气回答，无法控制住这些词语和它们所指代的欲望。“我想要正是这些。”

汉尼拔露出他参差的牙齿，咧开了一个难得的笑容。他几乎可以说是笑容满面了。他伸手越过狭窄的餐桌，将双手覆盖在威尔那双紧握着咖啡杯的手上。威尔的皮肤被热量刺痛着。“我们会为你复仇，最终让全世界都为我们的并肩而颤抖。”汉尼拔承诺道，声音低沉，威尔更多地从血液和骨头中感受到这些话语，而不是用耳朵听到。

他的每一条神经都在歌唱。每一个细胞都在燃烧。他感觉重获新生，从血和盐和月光中脱胎换骨。他吞咽着，咬紧下巴随后松开，与汉尼拔对视的时间超乎想象的长。世界将会颤抖，而他因这句话而颤抖，这颤抖大概源于一股能量的悸动，是血液在他的肌肉和骨髓中形成的嗡嗡声。也许在他体内轰鸣的并非恐惧或焦虑，而是兴奋与渴望。他们将要踏上的路将是他的设计。

而威尔已经知道该从哪里开始。

[1] 标题注，古希腊神话中的擎天巨神，属于泰坦神族。他被宙斯降罪来用双肩支撑苍天。现常用来指地图册。

[2] 美国拜耳Alka-Seltzer苏打水弱碱泡腾片，常用来缓解胃酸胃痛。

[3] 化用自托马斯·哈里斯《红龙》：“；当命运的门闩滑进锁扣时，我们何曾听到它的声音。（how seldom we recognize the sound when the bolt of our fate slides home.）”


	2. 潘多拉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔同汉尼拔分享了一些坠落前的目标。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：谢谢你们所有花时间留下评论或kudos的人；我很感激！
> 
> 我想花点时间说在前面，我借用了一些原剧和托马斯·哈里斯小说中的台词，显而易见，还引用了一些埃斯库罗斯、欧里庇德斯（译注：这两位都是古希腊著名悲剧作家）、莎士比亚等其他种种看起来与原剧整体氛围相符的来源。我考虑过试图将所有引用其他作品的对话片段在尾注中标注出来，因为我是那种很享受做这件事的人，但最终看起来有些过多了。也许到最后我会列一个引用清单。而现在，唯一一个我想要在这些注释中提一嘴的，是引用自《旧约·传道书》的段落，同时也在《红龙》的最终页被引用，我觉得它绝美地形容了威尔：
> 
> “而我用心地去感知智慧，也去感知疯狂与邪恶；我知道那些同样是精神的苦闷。”
> 
> 无论如何，希望你们喜欢第二章。第三章下周就会更新。

千代穿梭在忙碌的路边集市中，避开那些遛狗的人、游客、和正毫无形象地大口吃着冰激凌的家庭，她黑色的帆布包里塞满了新鲜果蔬，一些罐头和其他的日用品。她将黑色夹克紧裹在瘦削的身躯上，向肉铺走去，这是她回到码头前的最后一站。

然而，在往肉铺的路上她突然停住了，意外地被一张印在花哨标题下的照片吸引住了目光。她走向报刊亭，买下了那份杂志。她认识汉尼拔已经足够久了，知道什么能逗他开心。最好能让他一直保持乐趣，否则当他无聊的时候他就要出去寻找他自己的乐趣了。

千代对着自己微微一笑，继续她的路程，丝毫没有察觉有一个女人正从一副优雅的玳瑁墨镜后窥视着她。贝德莉亚的嘴角抽动着，心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛有一只鸟正要冲破那镀金的牢笼。但她保持着深沉、缓慢的呼吸，努力使自己平静下来。她对自己的机智既感到惊喜，同时却对所发现的事物感到恐惧。她告诉自己，恐惧是对这种情况的正常反应。但她能活这么久，可是件不小的成就。她有足够的理由想要继续生存下去。

贝德莉亚以一段安全的距离跟踪着，小心翼翼地躲在阴影和成群的游客之后。她跟着千代来到了码头，从人行道上看着千代走进船坞，毫无犹豫地匆匆穿过系泊区。贝德莉亚并未被察觉，她露出了一丝微笑。

******

淋浴的感觉实在是妙不可言。前一天晚上他筋疲力尽，穿着湿裤子就睡着了，醒来时身上的盐都已结成硬块。他半裸着身体踏进了滚烫的花洒下，让热水冲软那令人不适的织物，这样他才能将其脱下。威尔揉搓着他被盐附着的头发，让水流过他瘀伤疲惫的肌肉，在卷发末端形成一股股小的瀑布。浴室里有一瓶没有标签的玻璃瓶装的洗发露，威尔确信这一定很贵。他将洗发水毫不吝啬地倒在手上，将其揉搓进发丝之间，在舒适感、热度和香气的作用下长舒了一口气。威尔使自己尽可能地沉浸在这多种感受的混合中；他的头脑试图一次跟随太多不同的方向，因此他控制自己聚焦于身体的客观感触而不是脑内嘈杂的喧嚷。这不难做到；他依然能像前一天晚上一样对事物有着出奇的敏感，尽管边缘开始变得有些迟钝，他能感觉到自己在轻轻飘回到正常状态。

威尔让他的思绪一条条飞过，在每个思绪游离开之前审视它们，直到他找到一个他想要更进一步探索的。他的想法是这样的：他认为他终于和汉尼拔·莱克特一起逃走了。奇怪的是，之后浮现的那个远比这个想法有趣，那就是他其实是在和自己逃跑，和汉尼拔逃跑使他——已经使他——最终体会到一个完整的自我。他颤抖着喘着气，低下头以洗净头发上的泡沫。

尽管那热水对他身体的冲刷让他感觉自己重获新生，威尔发现自己还是匆匆地完成了最后的冲洗，焦急地想要让汉尼拔回到他的视线中去。他无法解释当对方离开他视线太久时他内心紧张情绪的高涨，他也很感激汉尼拔没有让他尝试解释。他欣然接受了威尔将跟着他进出除此以外的任何房间的事实，他们的生活状况目前也已经足够稳定，这几乎算不上是个困扰。威尔现在正穿着，他在腰间围着一条浴巾走回床边时，在床脚发现的那身衣服。要相信汉尼拔总能提前想到。他估计在地球上的每个国家都为他俩准备了一套换洗的衣服吧。

在卧室外的主船舱里，显而易见千代早在某个时候回来了，尽管她现在又不见了。她看起来下定决心要留给他俩尽可能多的空间，可能她害怕介入到他们之间，不确定他们的关系目前处于什么位置。 _到底处于什么位置呢_ ，威尔琢磨着。汉尼拔正对着他摊在柜台上的配料感到兴奋。威尔可以看到他的齿轮随着查看千代为他们带回的东西而渐渐开始转动。他已经三年没能沉浸在这个爱好中了，威尔提醒自己。他当然会很激动。

“在准备午餐吗？”威尔问道，倚靠着柜台。

汉尼拔对着他温暖地笑着。“我发现自己要淹没在这么多选项和主意之中了。估计我还没等尝试着做出决定就要饿死了。”

威尔嗤笑。“而我，正好相反，清楚地知道我想要什么。”

“既然如此，威尔。”汉尼拔的笑容更灿烂了，“我希望你不要介意我接下来所说的话，是时候了。”他从柜台上挑出几个包好的包裹，将它们堆成小堆，重新排列，完全无视了威尔看向他的锐利的眼神。“你到底对什么这么确定？”

“我想要——”威尔开口，然后突然停住了，他第一次注意到柜台上的那份报纸。揭密网常用的花哨字体将标题拼写出来： _谋杀夫夫海边世外桃源大发现！_ 底部是一张被血浸透的崖边的照片，和一组他和汉尼拔的面部照片的小图。 _食人魔配偶迎战牙仙_ ，副标题如此夸张地写道。威尔快速地翻阅着报纸以找到文章的剩余部分。他皱起了眉头。

“ _联邦调查局于这周再次执法不力。_ ”威尔读道，“ _他们派遣了前任FBI探员兼行为分析顾问威尔·格雷厄姆监督著名精神病学家和连环杀手汉尼拔·莱克特从巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院转到马里兰州的一家联邦机构。格雷厄姆先前帮助逮捕了莱克特医生，即切萨皮克开膛手，尽管之前两人曾有过一段长期交往并深受记者和法律官员质疑。_ ”他停下翻了个白眼，汉尼拔抬头看着他，看起来格外期待，于是他叹了口气继续他的朗读。

“ _该局已发布正式声明，承认莱克特的逃脱，以及格雷厄姆和一辆警车的失踪。目前仍不清楚嫌疑人如何成功逃离，但已知的是，莱克特，也许还有格雷厄姆，是唯一活着离开逃离现场的人。_

“ _‘威尔·格雷厄姆 一定活着，’一位知情人士告诉记者。‘他还活着是因为汉尼拔·莱克特希望他活着。莱克特医生能够逃脱是因为威尔·格雷厄姆希望他逃脱。’当联邦调查局终于能够追踪到被盗警车的下落时，即在一座俯瞰大西洋的偏僻房屋内，发现了两人一起逃离的进一步证据。房子内有同居的迹象，_” 威尔挑起一边眉毛，想起了那间原本是属于他的房间，“ _与此同时，警方惊讶地发现了弗朗西斯·多拉海德的尸体，其亦以牙仙或伟大的红龙之名为人所知。_ ”

威尔面无表情地继续读着。弗雷迪极力暗示，是他策划了汉尼拔的解脱，并以一人之力击倒了武装护卫和警方护送，却从不直说这是真的。她在完成这篇报道的过程中还得到了来自一位神秘的 _知情人士_ 的协助。文章最后呼吁联邦调查局停止保护他们的精神病宠物，并澄清他对公众所造成的威胁。

“嗯，这篇文章不长嘛。”他说道，将报纸丢回柜台上。

“公众将会一片哗然。”汉尼拔高兴地说道。

“他们会继续寻找我们的，尽管他们对我们的死亡已经半信半疑了。”

“保持低调的好时机。”汉尼拔建议道。

“我没想保持低调，”威尔低吼着，而汉尼拔，看着面前这人双眼血红，欣赏地微笑着。“我们可以领先于他们。至少在完成我们的工作之前。”

“而那工作是什么？”汉尼拔问道。

“审判，”威尔说，“清洗。在我们离开这地方之前，我还有一些未了结的事务。有一些账要算。”威尔皱眉道。“一些债。杀戮将会一直进行，直到将债偿清。从哪儿开始呢？在过去几年里我曾遇到过一个 _值得_ 惩罚的人，一个我后悔放过他很多年的人。”

“这不是我吧，是吗？”汉尼拔玩味地问道。

威尔垂眸看向柜台，无法平定他的笑容。“再猜猜？”

汉尼拔轻哼了一声。“克拉克·英格拉姆[1]。”这不该再使威尔惊讶了，汉尼拔时常能够像这样读到他的心思。但他仍然惊讶。他脸上的表情一定暴露了汉尼拔所需要的所有确认信息，因为他没有等到威尔的口头回应就提问了，“你知道在哪儿能找到他？”

威尔点了点头。他想起了那份发皱的英格拉姆个人资料的复印件，家庭住址和电话号码在右上角，想起了他曾经多少次触碰他钱包里它折起的边缘，却再也不需要打开就能知道上面的内容。在那些莫莉比他更早入睡、留他一人在寂静的世界里失眠的许多个晚上，威尔还是会打开那张纸，想着那个年轻人，正如彼得所预言的那般，到最后愚弄了所有的正直之人。

“我知道他的地址。”

汉尼拔放下了那个他一直假装在审视的葡萄酒瓶。他两步穿过小厨房，站到威尔身旁。此刻他十分严肃，那些打趣的玩笑话被搁置一旁。“你知道的，威尔，你之前从未认真地预先冥想过一起谋杀。”

威尔吞咽着，迫使自己看向汉尼拔的眼睛。“你没算上你的。”

汉尼拔眨了眨眼。“阿拉娜曾经告诉过我，她担心你脑海中的那扇门打开后，将没有人能知道它是否再次关上。如果你打开这扇门，威尔，它将再也关不上了。这感觉如何？”

“和那时一样，”威尔说道，声音低沉。“这让我感到正义。”

******

弗雷迪在探访时间开放之后的不一会儿就到了，手里拿着咖啡。但不是给他的。当然了，他看上去也不像是能喝的样子，他提醒自己。她给他读了文章，问了更多的问题，她的小麦克风在一旁录着音。弗莱德里克移植的皮肤痒痒的。她的皮肤白里透红，光滑，柔软。他嫉妒她。

“所以你是说莱克特绝对不可能杀掉威尔·格雷厄姆？”弗雷迪问道。弗莱德里克迫使他的思绪回到此刻。

“没错。汉尼拔视威尔为朋友，他 _唯一的_ 朋友。甚至当他留威尔开膛破肚在厨房地板上的时候，他也没想过让威尔死。汉尼拔一次次的证明了他究竟想从威尔那里要到什么，他要威尔活着。”

“你是否会用浪漫来描述他们的关系呢？”

要相信弗雷迪总能问到这些一针见血的问题。“我觉得他们的关系充满激情，”弗莱德里克回答道，“且不道德。”

“这答案确实更好。让读者自行判断吧。这会让他们觉得自己很聪明。”

“你感觉自己聪明吗？”弗莱德里克咬着牙问道。“你有没有考虑过，如果他们还活着的话，自己会遭遇什么？你纠缠骚扰威尔·格雷厄姆五年了，称他是一个疯子、凶手、精神病。既然他现在已经接触到了真实的自己，你觉得他会对你做些什么？”

弗雷迪笑了。“我觉得他不会对我做任何事。威尔·格雷厄姆和汉尼拔·莱克特聪明得很，不会往自己身上吸引注意，如果他们还活着的话。这个世界已经快要相信他们死了；为确保这个信念他们所要做的仅仅是不要反驳而已。”

“这两个人，”弗莱德里克插嘴道，“比他们看起来的样子还要疯狂。我不指望他们的理性思考会拯救你。”

“公众值得真相。”她说。“杰克·克劳福德一定会尽力保护他的人。”

“威尔是汉尼拔的人。”弗莱德里克更正道。“现在，他们已经在月光下饮过血了。这次已经没有任何必要再假装威尔会从中脱离出来了。就长期来看，我觉得我能了解这两个人还真是走了狗屎运了。”

弗雷迪笑得更灿烂了。“我能引用你那句吗？我需要你的允许才能讲述你的故事——作为一个引诱红龙现身的采访的后续，和威尔·格雷厄姆自身转变故事的前奏。”

如果弗莱德里克还能笑的话，他会笑的。“现在谈论共同著作的事情是不是有点太早了，劳兹小姐？”

“请你，”她说。也许是因为医生为他注射的止痛剂和抗生素的联合作用，但弗莱德里克可以看到花朵绽放在她红棕色的卷发之后，蜂鸟从花瓣上飞起来，像光环一样在她的头上忽隐忽现。“叫我弗雷迪。”

******

蜡烛摇曳不定着。不久，房间将会陷入突然的黑暗。在此发生之前，阿拉娜的手在玛格的后背上向下摸索着，点亮了那温暖的光。她的手指充满爱意地抚摸着那里的伤疤。大部分晚上，她会看着玛格，想着她能够和她在一起是多么的幸运，从死神的口中侥幸逃出，踏入这家庭的幸福之中。但今夜，今夜她无法停止思考着她生命中的一切是如何被威尔·格雷厄姆影响的。

“我应该在那里的，”阿拉娜喃喃道。“杰克会需要我的。”

“不，是 _我_ 需要你。”玛格叹息道，摩挲着阿拉娜的手，裸露的皮肤扫过她的掌心。阿拉娜笑了笑，用一只手盖上玛格的柔软、高挺的胸部，激起了她妻子的一阵轻轻的呻吟。“你应该在 _这里_ 。和我们在一起。在这个安全的地方。”她拱起背，更好地贴合着阿拉娜的抚摸，抬起沉重的眼皮和浓密的睫毛露出她的眼睛。阿拉娜想着她是多么容易破碎，多么容易能够失去所爱的一切。

“没有地方是安全的。”阿拉娜告诉她，弯下身子亲吻那在烛光的映照下完美利落的锁骨。“除非他们抓住他。我可以帮助他们抓住他。”

玛格皱眉，从床上坐起来直视着阿拉娜的眼睛。“你不是认真的吧。”她说，为她妻子眼神中的坚定感到气愤。

“这是我能保护你和摩根的唯一方法。”

“我们才不是需要保护的人，阿拉娜，你是。你是他所追寻的人，你这样是在提议把自己直接置于他的路途中。”

阿拉娜叹了声气，起身，走向桌上的那瓶苏格兰威士忌给自己倒了一杯。她能听见玛格穿上了她的袍子随后起身跟着她，但是她没有转身。她没有讲出汉尼拔曾经告诉她的，当他们上次见面，当他仍在她的照料之下—— _哦上帝，她怎么能如此之蠢以至于让他逃脱？他甚至已经警告过她_ ——他曾经说过的那些有关阿拉娜的家庭是属于他的话。她知道他们多么轻易就能从她身边被夺走，而他多么轻易的就能杀掉他们只为除掉障碍。 _他会杀掉摩根吗，_ 她想知道， _会有什么东西——道德感、怜悯心、同情心、喜爱、礼貌——能够阻止他伤害一个孩子？_ 当玛格的胳膊环绕上她的腰间，她长长地呼出了一口气。

“难道你不害怕吗？”玛格在她耳边耳语道。

在她心里存在着另一个版本的阿拉娜，一个更早的版本，而那个阿拉娜确实很害怕。那个阿拉娜是如此的恐慌，以至于她几乎发不出任何声响，也无法抑制身体的抖动。恐惧像黑色的浪涛一般冲刷过她，但她继续前进着，更加勇敢。现在的她已经了解了那份恐惧，在那恐惧的海中沉溺过、呛水过，用那份浓重、黑暗的恐惧充实了她的身体。

“我害怕。”她深呼吸。她感到玛格的胳膊更紧了一些。她挤了挤后背。“但我了解威尔。如果他还活着，如果他和汉尼拔在一起，他不会让我们发生任何事的。” _让我_ ，她想。

“这如果有点多啊。”玛格面对着她的后背嘲弄道。“如果他还活着，如果他和汉尼拔在一起，如果他能控制汉尼拔做什么。甚至，如果他想要控制。”玛格用手强行将她转过身来，使她面对那因忧虑而撅起的嘴，和那双大眼睛。可怜的玛格。“你能信任他多少，阿拉娜？”

答案是一点也不信任。但阿拉娜说道，“不全信吧。”

******

威尔了解到，当一艘船不在海上的时候，在船上实在没有什么可做的。当他不在驾驶或是修理的时候，在船上倒不如说像是在任何一个房间里或是任何一个笼子里。实在没有多少可做的事情，除了计划克拉克·英格拉姆的谋杀。

幸运的是，计划克拉克·英格拉姆的谋杀看起来成为了一件他们能共同享受的事情。

“你会怎么做？”汉尼拔问道，坐在他自己的床上，背靠墙面，腿分开，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，身体前倾着想要听到威尔的答案。

“我想要切开他的身体。”承认是如此沉重，但却没有尴尬的束缚。汉尼拔的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着。“我想要感受他的鲜血从他身体中流出，灼热而快速。我想看着他的眼睛当他意识到……”威尔停住，舔了舔嘴唇。一股兴奋感沿着脊柱向下传递，在底部盘旋着，在那个红龙许诺要捏断他但最终没有的位置。“我感受到了一些东西，和你一起杀掉多拉海德的时候。”

“你感受到了什么？”那股从汉尼拔身边滴落下来的浓稠的黑暗悬浮在他们周围的空气中，黏腻熏人，令人窒息。

“我——我不知道。”威尔摇了摇头，想要使它清醒。“我感到……活着？”活着，突兀的，无边而又广阔。

“而你希望重现那种感受。”

威尔确实希望。在那天之后的清晨一直萦绕着他的嗡嗡声现在已经消失了。他的神经依然因为那挥之不去的杀戮的陶醉感而颤动，他的大脑充满了足量的多巴胺，以减轻他与多拉海德搏斗时所受伤害的痛苦，并将他们抛入大海。但在多拉海德蜕变的那刻使周围生辉的那种得意欢欣已经褪去。

“哦，你这个高尚的家伙。”汉尼拔呼吸着，欣赏着威尔充满阴霾的眼睛中的神情。“我等了多么久才看到你与自己和解。”汉尼拔更加向前倾身靠近威尔，一双红色眼睛平静地注视着面前这个男人。“见证这一切很美，威尔。”

他的声音真诚，虔诚，甚至几乎是敬畏的。威尔嘟哝着，不知道在汉尼拔说出这种话时该如何回应，这些让他感到温暖而高兴/兴奋/尴尬/恐惧的话在他的胃中翻滚着。“你已经见过了我最好和最差的样子。” 他开着玩笑，以缓和紧张的气氛。

汉尼拔自然不会让那紧张如此轻易的散去。“我见证了你的蜕变。”

威尔哼了哼。“要我说你可是个积极的参与者，而不是见证者。”

汉尼拔露出一丝自鸣得意的微笑。“你觉得你最终会从心底里感谢我的参与吗？”

威尔吞下他心底对这个大胆、傲慢的问题的躁怒。他知道那愤怒正是汉尼拔所期待的。他想要激怒他。威尔迫使自己的声音听起来平和。“我们对彼此做了很多事情。”他慢慢说道。“尽管如此，我们还是会让这一切成为过去。我正在……了结我自己的愤怒。”

汉尼拔笑得更开了些。“我们两个都不会，无止无休地，继续愤怒下去。”他温柔地说道。“我相信你。你会相信我吗？”

威尔考虑着要不要告诉汉尼拔他要是相信他就是个傻瓜，但是威尔确实，或多或少可以说是，刚刚帮他逃离了联邦的监禁。他好奇汉尼拔有多了解他对于他们出逃的精心安排。

“我相信你没有计划着要吃掉我。”威尔说道。这是个开始。

“哦，你可以比这信任我更多。”汉尼拔慢吞吞地发着誓。“我把你的最大利益放在心上，威尔，一直如此。”

“除了那次你尝试把我的头骨切开还要吃掉我的大脑。”

汉尼拔的笑容异常欢快。“除了那一次小小的判断失误。”

这本应是一场关于宽恕和过去他们所受伤害的严肃谈话。汉尼拔如此轻易地就准备好要原谅实在是令人苦恼。但那些由他们共同的背叛和虐待而形成的心结太过复杂难以解开，也许汉尼拔对于直接切断那些糟糕过去以走向辉煌现在的想法是正确的。

威尔可以肯定地说监禁生活已经将汉尼拔改变了，并且不是以人们所期望的方式。这个男人总是很清楚如何最大限度地享受生活，但如今已没有任何意义来掩饰那种愉悦。这是一种威尔在他几次对汉尼拔的探访中就能够感受到的转变，而如今他们两人站在了玻璃的同一侧，威尔得以更强烈地被这种改变所影响。也许，威尔想着，他真的应该对自己宽容一些。

“你有没有想过在处理完英格拉姆之后要做些什么？”汉尼拔问道，将威尔从幻想中拉回现实。这个问题与汉尼拔在整个谈话中所使用的轻率语气一样，但威尔知道他真正在问的是什么。

“我有一个不长也不短的任务清单，在英格拉姆之后。”威尔说道，试图回避问题。该轮到汉尼拔为蒙在鼓中而恼火了，威尔下定决心。

但是那人却只是平静愉悦的微笑着。“有会让我感到惊讶的人选吗？”

“考虑到我并不是真的打算看着你死亡的时候你没有感到惊讶，”威尔回答道，“我把咱俩扔下悬崖时你也没有惊讶。以及我对杰克和阿拉娜撒谎的时候，或是我借助多拉海德实现了你的脱逃的时候，你都没有丝毫惊讶，”威尔苦笑，“所以我不得不怀疑还有什么事情能让你感到惊讶。”

“让我惊讶的从来不是你的决心，”汉尼拔说道，语气没有那么愉悦了，“只有你的背叛。”

威尔皱眉。“你有没有想过你将要做些什么，”他问道，“既然你逃出来了？在过去的三年里你一定在这方面有了很多想法吧。”

“我在我的记忆宫殿中度过了监禁，重温过去，而不是为不确定的未来做打算。”汉尼拔提醒他。

威尔想知道他们中的哪一个会首先触及到有关他们联盟和其他相关问题的主题上。现在，他把他们带回了当前的谋杀上去。“你觉得今晚能找到英格拉姆吗？”

“你这么渴望吗，威尔？”

威尔舔了舔他的嘴唇，不想承认他是多么的渴望重新点燃那股在体内轰鸣的火焰，多么害怕他找不回原先的感觉。多么恐惧着如果找回后自己即将成为的样子。或者说恐惧他现在已经成为的样子，他完全不想继续进行这场谈话了。

“我们因红龙而受的伤应该不足以阻止我们对付克拉克·英格拉姆。” 汉尼拔说到他的名字时声音带着一丝轻蔑，而威尔对此嗤之以鼻。“并且我们在坠落时十分幸运地避开了岩石。感谢那些侵蚀。尽管如此，在处理英格拉姆这件事上我们几乎肯定会被FBI发现我们还活着，而那会比一个施虐狂社工更具风险。我建议至少再等两天；如果能等的更久当然会更好，但我觉得那样用处不大。”

威尔有些忿忿，不耐烦，但也承认汉尼拔所说的是真的。他的身体感觉正以极快的速度愈合，但他依然比他应有的样子缓慢。一两天的确会给他们更长时间来计划。

“如果我们能在他家里捉到他最好。”威尔说道，看着那团火焰在汉尼拔眼中随着他的话而重新燃烧起来。那是如火一般的渴望，威尔迫使自己看向别处。“他一个人住。是个公寓，和隔壁单元仅一墙之隔。如果我们堵住他的嘴，或是做的迅速一些，邻居不会听到的。” 他偷偷回头看了看汉尼拔的脸，但在对方脸上发现的表情差点让他感到挫败。

“你确实好好考虑过这件事。”汉尼拔深吸一口气，声音恭敬且低沉。

“我们两人之间总得有一个在过去三年中一直计划着吧。”威尔告诉他，在汉尼拔那双饥渴眼中燃烧的火焰完全吞噬他之前再次看向了一边。

******

起初，杰克拒绝计算以任何大于小时的单位来计算威尔的丢失，也拒绝停止他对这个案子的许多想法。 _现在距离威尔失联已经三小时；他的手机在转运车的残骸旁被发现，就在后车门外，表明它是在威尔离开车辆之后从他口袋中掉落或扔出，无意或是。现在距离威尔失联已经十二个小时；从犯罪现场提取的血样与威尔的DNA相符，并且他的指纹遍布房子内外，包括一个有一衣柜衣服的房间，而这些衣服对汉尼拔·莱克特来说太小，却正好是。现在距离威尔失联已经十八个小时；泽勒带来了一个证明威尔掉进海里的视频，但他们依旧没能找到任何尸体。现在已经过去了二十四个小时，杰克终于给莫莉打了电话，并不理智地被她破音的声音激怒，却尝试着保持同情，毕竟他是她的丈夫。现在已经过去了七十二个小时，无数个来自巴尔的摩或在附近的人们报告自己曾经见到过汉尼拔，或是威尔，或他们两人，但迄今没有一起报告被证明是真的，杰克安排了一整队实习探员来将这些收到的目击分成三类：不是，绝对不是，和也许是。_ 在他数到九十六的时候他终于停止了计数。 _现在距离与威尔失联已经过去了四天，_ 杰克在内心想着。

他常常想到那份录像带。这使他困惑，原因有很多，其中最重要的是那个结尾。所有证据，无论是影片还是血迹，都表明威尔和汉尼拔跌落下了悬崖。尽管如此，他的每一丝直觉都在叫嚣着他们还活着。结案很容易——已经有压力要求他公布他们已死并缓和公众的恐惧——当弗雷迪·劳兹和其他记者开始报道FBI失去了他们的宠物食人魔时，他们一如所料地朝他蜂拥而至。

如果他们真的死了，他会知道的。如果威尔真的死了。他们没有死。

如果他们没有死，这意味着汉尼拔挟持了威尔，并强迫他待在什么地方，或是他们分开了，而威尔因为受伤等原因没法联系他。无论哪种情况，他都需要继续搜寻。威尔需要他。在他引领威尔进入危险这么多次之后，在他拒绝相信他或是尊重他的边界这么多次之后，杰克需要为他做这件事。他需要把威尔带回来。

也有……其他可能性。有可能汉尼拔死了，而威尔活着。有可能威尔受够了这一切，决心背叛他们所有人，当世界哀悼他的死亡时抓住这次机会得以走开。有可能他失忆了——有可能他们 _两人都_ 失忆了。杰克试图想象——汉尼拔和威尔被冲上岸，不清楚他们究竟是谁。他好奇如果他们相互都以白板般的心灵示人，他们会如何相处。也许他们会处得来？他们大概率会处得来。看看他们 _现在_ ，即使在所有那些他们对彼此造成的痛苦之后，他们还是几乎无法抗拒对方。如果他们失忆着醒来，他们的相处大概会像老房子着火一样吧。

“我知道你不想考虑这个，”普莱斯告诉他，在他们与威尔失联第四天的晚上，“只有上帝知道为什么我是那个不得不告诉你的人，但是他们真的有可能只是一起跑掉了。这也就是如果我们继续拒绝接受，从那个高度坠落到冰冷的大西洋和犹如中世纪地牢坑般的凹凸不平的岩石之中，就算忽略他们之前遭受的伤害，已经是百分之一百一的致命了，所能得到的结论。”

杰克的鼻孔张开着。“说话小心点，吉米。”他警告道。

普莱斯嗤笑了一声，一只手不屑地朝他挥去。“拜托，杰克。我可是唯一一个你吓不到的人。我们认识的时间太长了，FBI那些生硬的野蛮套路已经对我们没用了。”杰克瞪了他一眼。普莱斯的声音柔和了下来。“我 _知道_ ，杰克，我真的知道。我和你一样不想考虑它。”

“那就不要考虑它，”杰克说道。“我们已经怀疑过他一次了，当他需要我们相信他的时候，瞧瞧这让我们付出了什么代价。如果我们当时听进去了，我们现在就不会在这里了。”

“只是因为我们当时应该听，不代表我们现在就应该听。”普莱斯说的令杰克感到困惑。“我要去餐厅了。你得跟我一起来。你在这儿已经九个小时了，我都没见你吃过东西。”

杰克跌跌撞撞地站起来，不想承认普莱斯现在所说的任何事是对的，但他知道他至少在这一点上是对的。也许在他吃过东西之后他就能重新清醒地审视那些证据了。普莱斯拍了拍他的肩膀，领着他走向门口。

“而且你有没有听说，”他嘁嘁喳喳地说着话，“他们刚刚安装了一台 _冰淇淋机_ ！”

******

日子慢悠悠的拖着脚步，而威尔随着日子一天天过去变得越来越坐立不安了。除了疗伤之外在船上几乎没有什么事情可干。每隔一段时间，汉尼拔会要求威尔和他一起稍稍地拉伸和锻炼，测试他脸上伤疤的愈合进展。威尔暗自怀疑，他可能正要实现某种有关武士大师的幻想，迫使威尔通过那些古代神秘的轻度拉伸练习和物理疗法来释放他的真实自我。

大部分时候，除了思考、交谈、或是看汉尼拔做饭，感叹他们的厨房如此狭小而简陋之外，什么也做不了。他仍然设法制作出一系列令人印象深刻的、极富创意的海鲜菜肴。威尔对每一道菜都狼吞虎咽，从没有什么东西如此美味。不知怎的，味觉比之前更 _生动_ 了。威尔能够品尝到那滋养了每棵植物的阳光，那从土地吸收上来的养分。他能够品尝到寒冷的冰块在嘴中融化，传递着鱼的敏捷，与深海中的薄雾。

“这很 _美味_ 。”威尔说道，品尝着汉尼拔新鲜扇贝的味道，扇贝肉保留在贝壳里，摆在一层针叶树的嫩枝上，简陋的厨房显然对他的手艺没有任何阻碍。

汉尼拔为他倒了一杯白葡萄酒，表情冷淡，却明显地被赞美所鼓舞。当然，他一定在监狱里十分想念那些惊艳人们的时刻。威尔敢肯定汉尼拔有很多粉丝来信，但他认为，在汉尼拔曾经过着的那些充满了不断的赞美和钦佩的生活之后，这种安慰远远不够。现在他所拥有的只有威尔，其余的世界已经陷入了对他的恐惧和厌恶——尽管，威尔认为，人们的恐惧是其独特的一种崇拜。“你也许会注意到一丝刺柏的味道，”他告诉威尔，“如果你的味蕾开发到了一定程度的话。”

威尔闭眼，想象着烟雾从细小的刺柏枝上升起，芳香且浓厚。这种双壳类动物是在刺柏枝束上以小火熬成的，如果他想象得足够努力，威尔几乎可以尝到它的味道。

“你更加意识到你的身体了，意识到你身体的知觉。”汉尼拔观察着。“告诉我，你能感受到在你皮肤上的空气的压力吗？”

威尔皱眉。“你打算给我们来一节有关躯体感知系统的讲座吗，莱克特医生？”

“当然不是。”汉尼拔回道，眼睛闪烁着红色的光。“这听起来像是一种绝佳的方式来破坏一顿原本令人愉悦的菜肴。”

“就这一次，”威尔微微一笑，“我们达成了完全的共识。”

“我发现我们近期越来越多地能够达成共识。”汉尼拔说道。威尔又吃了一口他的食物，默默惊叹着舌头上的味道和质地。“你难道没发觉吗？”

他舔了舔嘴唇，思索着这个问题。他之前从没考虑过，但这应当十分明显了；什么时候汉尼拔曾如此完全地交出过对情况的掌控过？威尔听见贝德莉亚的声音，阿拉娜的声音，警告着他， _不要愚蠢地让自己相信汉尼拔没有完全掌控形势。_ “你一直非常迅速地接受了所有提议。”威尔小心翼翼地回答道。

“既然你想到了这点，你就不需要过多担忧这一定意味着什么。”汉尼拔对着他的餐盘微笑——为他那该死的聪明才智。他抬头，紧盯着威尔的眼睛，俯身越过这张窄桌，意味深长的笑着。“不要怕，”他低语道，声音讽刺却愉悦，“大部分只是因为我觉得你的提议非常迷人。”

“大部分。”威尔强调，汉尼拔的笑容更大了。

“不完全是。”

“不对。”

“好吧，我对此必须坦白，”汉尼拔用威尔所能想象到的最不懊悔的声音说道，“我对看到你将要做的事情很着迷。”

“这可算不上是一项新进展。”威尔指出。“又或者这更像是一种职业好奇心呢，医生？”

“我总是好奇你会如何对那些为你设置好的刺激做出怎样的反应。”汉尼拔说道，以一种愉悦的分析口吻，好像他正解释着蚜虫的生活习性，而不是漫不经心地讨论着他从剖析威尔的思想和反应中获得的快乐。“然而，你现在在做的事情完全不同。在过去，你基于刺激作出反应，而现在，威尔，你坐上了导演的位置。你在布置你自己的场景，为自己计划这一切是如何发生的。我感觉到你身体里的标志性改变——自从你站在我面前，请求我和你一起演完这场荒唐的戏码以引诱红龙的那刻就感觉到了。哦是的，”汉尼拔对着威尔此刻的表情呼出一声轻笑，“我料想到了你有一些自己的计划，区别于我们亲爱的杰克和阿拉娜的。我可以从你身上 _闻到_ 。”

“有什么关于气味的占卜方式吗？”威尔讽刺地问道。

“气味占卜。[2]”汉尼拔答道，令人恼火地自鸣得意着。

“ _当然_ 会有一个词形容它，而你 _当然_ 知道。”

“没错，”汉尼拔叹道，“但这不是我想表达的。我只是想说有一些很明显的事物在你体内发生了改变，使你突然决心与理智相冲突。”汉尼拔凝视着他，石榴色的眼睛闪着光。“什么改变了你，威尔？”

他该如何回答呢？汉尼拔已经知道威尔无法再次回到他的那个小小的现成的家庭中去了——他在将威尔的住址给到多拉海德的时候就已经知道这将会是最可能的结果了。威尔该如何解释他以为是最后一次离开汉尼拔时的感受呢？解释他是如何在走出医院大门时看向他的肩膀以确定他是孤身一人，随后为那个他本可以保证有人站在那里的空地而感到后悔？他不能回家，他不能留下，无处可去，无事可做。解释他是如何站在走廊上打算说话，却突然无法完成一个足够深的呼吸，并后悔几年前自己有机会的时候没能和汉尼拔一起离开，尽管他知道如今已经太迟了，他的机会在很早之前就用光了？如何描述他的心是怎样无规律的跳动着，他如何 _清楚_ 他无法活过又一次的别离？他将汉尼拔推开了那么多次，每一次都要比上一次更狠。他怎么能说出他几乎不允许自己感受的东西呢？

随后红龙死而复生，一个机会出现了。

他不能将那些全部说出。所以他只是说，“这机会很好，不能错过，”飞速的瞥了一眼汉尼拔然后重新看着他的餐盘。汉尼拔沉思了不止一会儿，然后威尔用余光看到他笑了。他们在友善的沉默中吃完了剩下的菜肴。

******

他们等了五天。这感觉几乎糟糕透顶，但威尔认为五天实在算不上一个很长的恢复期，考虑到他们所经历的。他的身体感觉正以飞快的速度愈合着，而在第五天的清晨他就准备好了。他醒来，清楚这终于是时候了，然后睁开眼看着汉尼拔躺在对面的铺位上，以一种威尔知道肯定和自己一样的表情回看着他。他短暂地怀疑了一下他醒来所感受到的决心是否甚至是他自己的，随后决定这并不重要，因为即使它不源于它自身，现在也是他的了。

他们像笼中的狮子一样度过了一天，充满期待却又感到沉郁。在太阳落山的时候，威尔感觉快要喘不过气来了。天一黑他们就离开了码头，并叫了一辆出租。现在是星期五，街上开始变得拥挤了。威尔给司机背了一遍地址，然后他们便快速地穿过了这座城市。

正如他所预想的那样，在他们到达的时候英格拉姆的公寓空无一人。现在是周五晚上十点；他大概是在外面谋杀某个女孩吧。 _并且要更好地掩盖他的痕迹_ ，威尔愤愤地想着， _不能让任何人像他们上次那样接近_ 。进去很容易——汉尼拔在几秒内就取下了锁——而威尔很乐意等的时间稍微长一些。

克拉克·英格拉姆绝对不像是能感觉到有什么东西消失的人，当他穿过前门，路过客厅和向厨房走去时，将他的外套扔在一把扶椅之上。他比威尔预想的回来的晚；现在已经快要到凌晨两点了。

当他打开灯的时候，威尔靠着厨房中间的工作台，直直地看着他。当他认出威尔的时候，英格拉姆的眼睛睁大了，威尔控制不住地微笑着。

“你好，英格拉姆先生。”威尔致意道，让他自己完全站直，然后朝这位惊恐的社工走了一步。“我读了你的无罪判决。这该是多么的解脱啊。”

英格拉姆突然移动了，向右侧飞奔，而那是前门的大致方向，却正好与汉尼拔相撞，他的右臂快速伸出，将他手中的刀猛扎进英格拉姆右胳膊下方的柔软位置。英格拉姆在疼痛中深吸了一口气想要喊叫，但在他能发出声音之前，汉尼拔用一只手死死地捂住了他的嘴，然后将他的身子猛地拧过去以再次面对威尔。

威尔的心脏有力地跳动着，沉稳但却格外地响。英格拉姆的眼神慌乱， _他知道发生了什么_ ，威尔感觉他又一次跌下了悬崖，当他踏进必然的时候，所有空气都冲出他的身体。他的四肢里充满了一股颤动的能量，但当他举起它，并将那把从柜台上取得的刀坚定地插入了英格拉姆的喉咙时，他的手却依然平稳。他从下巴的一角到另一角画了一条暗色的线，听见肉体撕裂像是潮湿的织物被撕裂一样，伤口像咧嘴一笑似的向后张望。英格拉姆的喉咙里传出一阵咕噜声。汉尼拔的手向后拉着他的嘴，使英格拉姆的头更加、更加向后。英格拉姆的身体颤抖着，在汉尼拔无情的臂弯里疯狂抽搐着，使威尔沐浴在炽热的血泉之中。

知识一滴一滴地，倾注在威尔心中，以上帝可怕的恩典，倾注并淹没了他的大脑。 _我用心地去感知智慧 **[3]**_ ，他想着，大脑飞转，眼睛睁大。威尔举起手，俯身抓住英格拉姆的衣领。喷泉开始变小，尽管一次意想不到的强有力的心跳将最后一股血喷到了他的脸上。他无法思考，感觉如洪水般涌来。当战栗开始穿过他的身体时，他紧紧盯着汉尼拔，他的呼吸开始变得急促，这个将死之人在他们之间被紧握着，随着他的生命在燃烧的爆发中流尽，而汉尼拔的手抓住了他最后的恳求。威尔能够感觉到尸体在他身上松弛，只被他们紧紧抓住的手支撑着。他感觉那一刻从他身上穿过并掠过，像是水从水箱中溢出一样，他迷失在了兴奋之中，迷失在了汉尼拔饥渴的通红的凝视中。威尔紧紧地抓住他制造的尸体，呼吸如此艰难，以至于他感觉到自己开始换气过度。他强迫自己闭上眼睛，除了用一声呻吟表达他的痛苦外什么也说不出来。

“保持清醒，威尔。”汉尼拔的声音回荡在他的脑海里，而在他们之间，随着汉尼拔的放手，英格拉姆的尸体倒在了地上。威尔过于沉浸在这令人震惊的感觉之中，没有注意到这点。当汉尼拔的手指触摸到他下巴时，他睁开了眼睛。“保持住，在他的时刻，不要逃避你现在的感受。不要深入进去。”

威尔试图完全敞开心扉面对这一时刻，但他的呼吸如此艰难，以至于他认为自己可能会晕厥。这太多了，它的强度令人恐惧，也许是因为它在多拉海德之后来的太快，杀戮一个接着一个，或许又是因为这使他这是他经常想象却从来没有承认的事情，一件未完成的事情，笼罩着所有那些和莫莉一起的无辜的时刻。威尔把一只手放在汉尼拔的前臂上，紧紧抓住以保持直立。房间倾斜着，威尔咬着舌头，不让自己因恐惧和狂喜而尖叫。

随后，汉尼拔的左手滑进了他的脖子后面的头发之中然后 _猛地一拽_ ，足以将威尔稳定在痛苦和压力之中，而这仅仅只是勉强能够承受。他嘶着气，将注意力转移到疼痛上，感觉脚下的房间又稳定下来了。威尔屏住呼吸，头被头发中的那只手向后拉着，使那股缠绕着他身体的战栗离开。他能感觉到有什么东西在身体中展开，这种感觉穿过他，扩散到他的神经、血液和骨头。当他能够再次睁开眼睛的时候，在眼中含着的泪光所形成的一片模糊之中，他看到的只有汉尼拔。

[1] 以防有谁像我一样记不住这位龙套是谁……提示一下是那个马肚社工。

[2] Clairalience, 占卜学名词，表示一些嗅觉敏感的人能够通过闻到一些别人无法闻到的气味而进行占卜。

[3] 作者前面注明过了但我还是补充一下…我采用的是《红龙》的译文，而在《传道书》通行版译文则是：“我又专心察明智慧，狂妄，和愚昧。乃知道也是捕风。（And I gave my heart to know wisdom, and to know madness and folly: I perceived that this also is vexation of spirit.）”


	3. 波吕斐摩斯

水流冲刷着他，浸湿了他的头发，充满了他的口腔。血流从他皮肤和衣服上泻下，将浴室里的白瓷砖染成了淡淡的粉色。血水从他身上流下来。他闭上眼，仰面对着花洒，无视了热水刺激伤口时面颊上的刺痒。他记起那冲刷掉他身上红龙的血的大西洋刺骨的冰冷海水，这感觉实在不可思议，仅仅过了一周他的生活就发生了翻天覆地的变化。

在他的另一种生活中，威尔·格雷厄姆是一个丈夫和父亲。这当然，很是不合情理。杰克一直很友好的配合着威尔对于正常生活的幻想，但当他看到阿拉娜时，她脸上的笑容是如此明显，他知道她是对的，即使他自己不想承认。他一直隐藏在一种借来的生活里，扮演着沃利的父亲在癌症去世后留下的角色。他曾是她的 _甜心_ ，尽管在他的生活中没有一件事是甜蜜的。

他会让她相信他是个好人；这很容易，因为这是她想要相信的。当他将一个被严重删节的版本的过去告诉她时，他告诉自己他正在改过自新，考虑着她的需求和感情。但事实上，他只是想要一种稳定、幸福、成为一个好人、甚至甜蜜的人的全新感觉。这是他一直以来享受的一套伪装。这使白天变得更容易忍受，尽管在夜晚他依然会梦到那些吞噬和被吞噬的梦。

水于他是一种安慰，一种平静感，得以让他过度紧张的神经集中精力在这上面。他感觉到撞击他身体的每一滴水珠，感觉到倾泻而下的水流，以一种极慢的速度，这样他的身体得以有时间记录每一瞬动作。他叹了口气，歪着头，让水流过他的头发。每一丝触觉都被放大了，就好像他失去了最上面的两层皮肤，全身的神经都暴露在外，极其敏感，每一丝感觉都更加与物质世界相熟悉，与那些弯曲在水雾中举起的手指周围的光线相熟悉。

当世界最终停止在他周围颤抖，当他得以睁开眼睛时，他凝视着汉尼拔血淋淋的脸，和他血色的眼睛。汉尼拔的手紧紧抓住他的后颈，迫使他注视。正如肥沃的大地为春天的雨水感到欢欣，威尔为他体内绽放的新生事物感到欣喜，这些事物是由英格拉姆热气腾腾的血雨浇灌而成的。

汉尼拔强行将他，穿着衣服，带到英格拉姆的浴室里，把他按在喷洒的水流之下，直到能够明显地看出如果将威尔一人留下他不会崩溃，他的头脑终于开始清醒，即使他的身体和血液依然因为过度的兴奋而尖叫。

现在独自一人，威尔不确定自己穿着湿透的衣服站在热水喷口下多久了。他小心翼翼地脱掉衣服，被大腿之间的勃起稍微吓到了，随后将其余的淤血冲掉。当他从浴室出来的时候，他看到汉尼拔已经准备好了一套换洗的衣服。他在橱柜里找到了一条干净的毛巾，把湿衣服放在浴室地板上。切萨皮克开膛手从未留下过证据，但威尔远没有那么紧张。他不担心证据，他意识到，因为他想让杰克知道他还活着，让他知道他最终做出了一个无法回头的选择。也许当杰克知道的时候，他想，当他们终于站在对立面而不是在什么不确定的半联盟的时候，他就可以让自己放松一下了。

他已经感到更放松了。

客厅里，汉尼拔漫不经心地研究着他随身携带的行李袋里的东西。他依然穿着同一件浸透了血的衬衫，并且现在还因进过浴室而变得潮湿，以至于当他移动的时候，衬衫紧贴着他的胸部和腹部。威尔看了他一会儿，享受着汉尼拔那凌乱的奢华感，在屠戮中将自己浸透，完全处在他的世界之中。

“你打算怎么处理这具尸体？”汉尼拔问道，依然在包里翻寻着。“如果你想要掩盖我们的踪迹，转移嫌疑，我们可以让这看起来像是一起出了岔子的入室盗窃案。”他抬头看着威尔，一缕被染红的灰白的头发散落在他前额上。

威尔皱眉。“我不打算掩盖任何事情。”他说，成功捕捉到了对方眼中一闪而过的赞许。“事实上，恰恰相反，我在想我们可以……发表一个声明。”

汉尼拔研究着他，他的表情颇有分寸地不带感情，但威尔看得出他很高兴。他一度怀疑自己是不是正中汉尼拔的下怀，上了这位医生的当。他决定这无关紧要；他感觉实在太好，其他什么都不重要了。

“如果这是你想要的，”汉尼拔答道。“你打算宣布什么，威尔？”

威尔笑了。

******

如果她是别人，弗雷迪会尖叫的。但因为她是弗雷迪·劳兹，所以她拍了照片，快速地整理出了一则耸人听闻的报道，然后打电话给杰克·克劳福德。她在等待他到来的同时，将照片和文章上传到了犯罪揭秘网上。她在卧室里用笔记本电脑工作，因为尽管她怀着如此的野心，也依然对和那东西共处一室而感到不适。

当杰克和普莱斯、泽勒、以及几个穿着FBI风衣的面色严肃的人一起到达时，他看上去比弗雷迪见到过他的任何时候都要更加糟糕。而当她向他展示她在客厅里的发现时，他看上去更糟糕了。

“天哪，”普莱斯惊呼。“你晚上 _什么也没听到_ 吗？”

“我经常被问起睡眠如何，而答案是非常好。”弗雷迪告诉他。

泽勒看了她一眼。她尖锐地回以微笑，随后他看回了他的相机，连续拍了几张照片。

这具尸体不是她认识的任何人，对此弗雷迪深表感激。在它遭受了这么多之后，她很难说出尸体的年龄，但她能分辨出是男性，白人，估计大概三十多岁。他生前大概身材很好。死后，坐在她的沙发上，他就不是原先的样子了。

“尸体看起来是在死后被一分为二的。”泽勒说道。“左侧背阔肌和喉咙处的刀伤大概是死因，凶手……”他透过摄像机凝视了很长一段时间，“凶手很可能使用了某种桌锯，使使尸体很容易被切开。这……和贝弗利的遭遇很相似。”他吞咽地厉害。“尸体用红线缝合了回去。针脚看上去是外科手术级别的。”

“他看上去眼熟吗？”杰克问道。“很难说……”他比划着，示意着缝合在一起的尸体的大致状态，尸体的特征被一条鲜红色的线从发际线一直穿过了腹股沟。尸体干净，没有血渍，除了那条血红色的粗线。死亡的苍白已经掩盖过了它的特征。不过。“我觉得他看上去很眼熟。”

“我去查查指纹，看看结果如何。”普莱斯叽叽喳喳地说，声音中的兴奋有些不合时宜。

“你去吧。”杰克带着一副不需商量的笑容回答道。“泽勒，我要尽快拿到那些照片的复印件。有个人我需要和她谈谈。”

残缺不全的尸体在紧张的房间里安静地躺着。“我好奇如果你打开他的背部，会发现丢失了什么。”弗雷迪若有所思地说道。“你和我一样清楚是谁干的。你的宠物猎犬看起来变成了一匹狼啊，杰克。”

现在房间中的紧张气氛已经显而易见了，浓得像雾一样。杰克西装下的每一块肌肉都紧绷着，普莱斯和泽勒停下了手中的活盯着她。终于，杰克问道：“这就是揭密网要报道的吗？”

“这是它已经报道的了，”弗雷迪告诉他，“线上报道。纸质版会比突发新闻晚一天，但我依然认为它们会大卖。”

“如果我是你，我就会考虑为什么他们选择了你，”杰克以一种不友好的语气警告着，愤怒几乎难以抑制，“为什么 _你是_ 那个醒来发现他们的其中一个 _转变_ 的人。”

弗雷迪平静地微笑着，看着杰克下巴上肌肉随之抽搐。“我不担心，杰克。我很清楚他们为什么选择我，我想你大概也知道。但是如果你需要其他意见，尽管去找吧。当你找到之后，试着做些什么来阻止他们，因为我们都知道这意味着他们不打算自己停下来。”

******

现在汉尼拔已经有了他的主原料，看起来他更容易决定好要做什么菜了。闻到大蒜和肉桂的味道，威尔的胃收缩了一下，好像它不确定该选择饥饿还是恶心。他已经知道没有必要假装自己不吃汉尼拔给他做的任何东西了。毕竟，现在停止为时已晚了。

威尔看着他做饭。汉尼拔的袖子卷到了胳膊肘上方，露出了肌肉发达的前臂。他的手臂上有一条静脉，在他挥舞菜刀去除心脏上剩余的动脉和多余的脂肪时，会略微突起一些。倒不是说有太多脂肪需要剔除；英格拉姆的身材非常好。

“你做得非常好。”汉尼拔告诉他，尽管此刻威尔唯一在做的事情只是嘬饮着一杯红酒，看着汉尼拔为他们做晚餐。或者是早餐？当他们踉跄着回到甲板上，留下了大部分的英格拉姆给弗雷迪去发现的时候，太阳刚刚开始探出地平线。威尔知道他应该累了，并且他肯定很快就会崩溃，但此刻他的身体和大脑中充满了活跃的能量。除此以外，他仍然不愿意让汉尼拔离开视线，而汉尼拔显然打算留在厨房里。他会在早餐（晚餐？）之后休息一会儿的。

“我到底做的什么事非常好？”威尔问道。他又喝了一大口酒。

“克制住你天生的恐慌倾向。”汉尼拔愉快地回答道，仿佛他刚刚并没有给出威尔听到过的最暗含讥讽的赞美。他的脸上一定浮现出了一丝恼怒，但汉尼拔没有改变他的说法，只是对他正在煎的蘑菇露出了安详的微笑。

“只要我不是那个被你切块以准备晚餐的人，这都会让我感到极大的解脱。”威尔回道。

汉尼拔轻声笑着。他没有计较威尔郁炽的眼神，他的嘴唇轻启，刚好露出那些锋利的牙齿，眼眸低沉，从他身上升腾而起的黑暗像是从火葬的柴堆上升起的浓烟。威尔有些局促不安，但只有一点，他希望汉尼拔不会注意到。“活着的你将成为我的盛宴，”汉尼拔说道，将目光重新投向案板上的心脏，“而不是献身于祭坛上。”

威尔不确定该回答些什么。他知道汉尼拔一定是在引用一些古老崇高的话语，但他绝对不会问到底是什么的。那些词句本身就带给他的脊梁一阵战栗。“很高兴知道这些。”他终于说道。他可以听到汉尼拔轻轻的笑声，但他只是坚定地凝视着他的酒杯，凝视着那皱着眉头回望着他的血红的倒影。在倒影中他的脸上像是沾满并不断滴落着鲜血，好像他正在凝视着自己的尸体。

“只要你想，你随时都可能杀掉我。”威尔说道，声音柔和，垂眸向那以低语回应的倒影说着。他知道汉尼拔已经停下了在小厨房里的活。他正专注地看着威尔，好奇心从他眼神中散发出来。威尔知道如果他决定从他对倒影的注意中抬起眼后自己将会看起来是什么样子。于是他决定不这么做。“你有可能改变主意；你以前就改变过。”

他能感受到对方沉默地注视了他一会。“但从来不是无缘无故的。”汉尼拔说道。“我从来没有对你反复无常过。反而是你多次尝试改变我的生活，并表现出了更加反复无常的本性。”

威尔不能否认他说的很有道理。汉尼拔一直是始终如一的——甚至可以说是忠诚的——就威尔而言；威尔才是那个这些年来一直变化无常，两面三刀，从不完全愿意承诺的人。 _直到现在也是_ ，他想。尽管如此，承认自己的虚伪并不能消除那些时常潜入他心中的恐惧，比如此刻，恐惧着汉尼拔可以做什么，可能会做什么。再多的宽恕也无法抹去那些汉尼拔的手是怎样，坚定而优雅地，将他放血的记忆。

“你曾告诉过我，你想象着徒手杀死我。”汉尼拔提醒着他，他的嗓音十分悦耳。“你现在又会怎么杀掉我呢，威尔？”

“我不会了，”他皱起眉头，“我没意识到……”

“你没意识到什么？”汉尼拔在他戛然而止后引导着他。“你这双赤裸而正义的手中握着怎样的知识？”

“那超越我们的伟大真理。”威尔说道，终于抬起了那双眼睛，让眼神在汉尼拔的轮廓和面庞上飘忽不定。“只有疯子才能了解到的无法企及的伟大。”

“疯子，”汉尼拔回应道，如此热切地盯着威尔的双眼，威尔发誓他甚至能感到汉尼拔的手拂过他的脸庞，尽管他们两人相距甚远。“和那些听到疯子的话，并相信了的人。”

******

为了见她，她给他安排了一个预约。她决定结束那些坐在审讯室里的日子。如果他们坚持让她参与进来，她至少可以确保这是在她的规矩下进行的。

“我希望我能说出很高兴见到你。”贝德莉亚告诉他。“你希望我为你做些什么？”

“我需要你侧写一个人。”杰克答道，在椅子上不自在地变换着姿势。

她挑起一边眉毛。“这不在我的工作范围内。”

“确实不在，但就这个案子，我认为你格外适合这项任务。”他从夹克口袋里掏出一个普通的白色信封，放在他们之间的矮桌上。

她一拿起信封就能看出这里面装的是照片，她还能猜出她会看到什么。“汉尼拔逃走了。”她说，信封在手里轻握着。

“你听起来并不惊讶。”杰克责难道。“这倒是个令人惊讶的消息。”

贝德莉亚耸了耸肩。“如果你了解汉尼拔就不会惊讶了。”她打开那个干净的信封，拿出一沓犯罪现场的照片。当她翻阅这些照片时，她努力保持自己面不改色，并希望他听不见她的心跳声。上帝，这感觉就像一只麻雀被困在了她的胸腔里，疯狂地想要出来，就像是她的心跳要跳出了她的胸膛。她强迫自己用鼻子缓慢地深呼吸，双眼视线微微交叉，这样照片中的图像就可以变成模糊的重影。当她再次确定自己的声音能够稳定的时候，她说道：“你想让我告诉你这座纪念碑意味着什么。”

“我想听听你的意见，关于他脑子里到底在想什么。”杰克认同了她的说法。

“你认为这是汉尼拔的杰作，但他不是唯一一个逃脱的人吧，是吗？克劳福德探员？”他脸上的表情让贝德莉亚觉得好笑。

“这个丑陋的东西到底想表达什么，杜穆里埃医生？”

“统一。”贝德莉亚吸了口气，“这不是汉尼拔的设计；这是对他的颂歌。你能看到他作品中典型的精确性，当然他也出力了，但这不是出于他想象的作品。”她研究了一会儿照片。“自从你我认识威尔·格雷厄姆以来，他便一直感觉到自己被扯向了两个不同的方向。他在两边都扮演着角色，分裂着他的人格，从来没有完全确定过他到底服务于哪边。这一定感觉像是，”她叹了口气，“像是自己被撕成了两半。从正中间分裂开。但似乎，他现在不再有那种感觉了。”

沉默。然后，“我希望，如果真到了这一步，威尔会说服他停止杀戮。”

贝德莉亚嘲笑道。“汉尼拔不会向任何神明献祭以保全自己——他只会向他的肚子献祭，那是最为伟大的神灵。”她享受着描绘杰克在听到她的话时脸上浮现的惊恐表情。他之前经常在汉尼拔的餐桌上吃饭，她回忆起。“威尔·格雷厄姆现在是完整的了，克劳福德探员， _他们是_ 完整的了，同一个完整造物的两半终于连接在一起了。而他们想让你知道。威尔，我认为，格外想让你知道。汉尼拔让这成为了他的主意，让他向你宣布了这一点，这样做的同时，也向汉尼拔宣布了这一点。”

贝德莉亚可以看到杰克的下颌在默默地动作着，好像他正在真的咀嚼着他的愤怒。这是且将一直是他最糟糕的样子了，她意识到，在兽性的牵扯下失去了他的光辉。“像威尔·格雷厄姆这样的人，”她继续慢慢地说道，以一种隐秘的折磨性的喜悦看着他的表情逐渐碎裂，“从不应该如此接近黑暗。”

“我会找到他们的。”杰克坚定地说。

“那就准备好把他们俩都杀了吧。”

“如果真到了那一步，我会的。”

贝德莉亚对杰克的坚定持怀疑态度，但是对杰克会再次设法介入汉尼拔和威尔·格雷厄姆之间却一点也不怀疑。“汉尼拔已经为此等了太长时间，”她警告道，“太长以至于不能让任何人妨碍到他。他不轻易建立联系，但这次我相信他会，”她深吸了一口气，用犀利的目光盯着杰克，“占有欲很强。”

杰克从桌子上取下一张被丢在那儿的犯罪现场的照片，研究了很长一段时间，好像只要他看起来足够努力，就能找到他更喜爱的东西。

“一个人和他习惯与之为伴的人会很相似。”贝德莉亚忍不住补充道。她还能记起一个更加温和的版本的自己，一个在任何情况下都不总是以完美却不愉快的妙语示人的版本。她有时候会想，那个人去了哪里，什么时候离开的。也许是她回家时发现他正从浴室里走出来的那天晚上，她想，也许是她放下枪的那一刻。

“你自己过去就常常与他作伴。”杰克没好气地回道。他对她的失望显而易见。贝德莉亚发现自己如今经常对人们产生这种影响。

“你也是。”她说道。

杰克默默地瞪了她一会儿。最终，他站了起来。“我必须试试，”他说道，“这是我欠威尔的。”

“很快，”当他走向门口时贝德莉亚告诉他，她的眼神停留在那些他丢弃的照片上，和那条将相片一分为二的细细的红色针脚上，“你欠他的将只有敬畏。”

******

这是一个很深的梦，如糖浆或焦油一般浓重而黑暗，他将自己拽回到清醒状态中，四肢依旧因睡眠时的重量而隐隐作痛。他感觉自己醒来的比预期的要晚，但因为没有充足的自然光源又很难说。汉尼拔直直地坐在对面床上，背靠着墙。起初，威尔以为他在读书，尽管这灯光很昏暗，但接着他看到汉尼拔的双手是空着的。他的双眼紧闭着，但威尔看得出他没有睡着。有一种警觉，一种意识的存在出卖了他。威尔不认为自己看到过汉尼拔睡着的样子，但他觉得自己终究会看到的，特别是如果他们将待在这艘船上更长时间的话。尽管如此，现在已经很多天过去了，汉尼拔依然没有放松防备，以至于连打个小盹都没被发现过。与此同时，威尔如果不把汉尼拔保持在他的视线范围之内，直到最后一次模糊的眨眼，他就无法入睡，而当威尔醒来时，他也几乎总是在房间里，甚至往往是威尔醒来后第一个看见并清醒意识到的事物。这令他感到不安，但如今威尔生活中的一切全都如此。

威尔起身，伸展着身体，直到他的背部发出声音。他感觉容光焕发，尽管他的胃和脸颊的抽搐依然挥之不去，以及他从坠落中所受的瘀伤还在隐隐作痛。他想知道一直以来汉尼拔是否也有如此的感觉。在他的脑海里，回荡着汉尼拔六年前的声音。

“杀戮对上帝来说也一定是美好的。”汉尼拔说道，他的声音与威尔脑海中的声音相重合。威尔对着他眨了眨眼，被他的洞察力弄得一阵恍惚。汉尼拔只是微笑。“在我被监禁的那些日子里，我经常探望你，在我的记忆宫殿里，在我们共同的那些房间里。”汉尼拔从他刘海的短边之下隐蔽地抬眼看他，威尔的心砰砰直跳，知道接下来他会问出什么问题。“你感觉到了吗？”

连吞咽也变得有些困难了。怎么描述他的感受，当他在夜里躺在床上无法入眠，迷失在狗狗们有节奏的呼吸声中——还有莫莉的呼吸声，有一次他发现——好像现实在逐渐融化一样？或是有时候，在白天，当他修理着发动机或是在冰冷的门廊上喝着咖啡的时候，他的意识是如何突然地扭曲，光线涌入，而那个声音突然，带着浓重的口音和由于长期不用而沙哑的嗓音，在他脑海中回荡。 _你好，威尔……_

“有时候，我觉得我们在相同的时间做着相同的事。”他终于低声承认。 _就好像我是他的影子，_ 威尔想着， _或者他是我的影子。_

“即使在我的记忆里，你也没有和我说话。”汉尼拔悲伤地承认。“但我希望你能听到我说话。”

威尔想问汉尼拔他究竟希望他听到什么，但他内心的一部分依旧害怕从他的口中听到那些只有在他过度活跃的想象中才能听到的悄悄话。要是一样呢？要是汉尼拔真的能够进入他的思想呢？“你提出的这些太不理智。”威尔告诉他，声音几乎只是沙哑的低语。

“啊，但你我都明白，宇宙必须为非理智留出空间，以保持与理智的健康平衡。”汉尼拔抬眼看着他，眼神阴暗而充满沉思。“你有没有听到过什么，威尔？”

他吞咽着，闭上眼睛，抵抗着那从他脑后逐渐扩散开的音乐。他感觉到皮肤上的阳光，闻到燃烧着的蜡烛。在他记忆的房间里，在教堂的拱顶之下，威尔闭着眼睛，避无可避地听着那声低语。

这似乎是对汉尼拔的占卜、他的巫术的微妙证实，他不禁对此感到惊恐。他感到恐惧从他的身体中悄无声息地穿过，一种温暖的恐慌在他体内蔓延，是一种无法与欲望分辨开的感觉。他无法继续保持内心的平静。当汉尼拔的手触碰到他脸庞的时候，他睁开了双眼，立刻陷入到自己在汉尼拔眼睛所映出的镜像之中。

“不要再离开我了。”威尔呼吸着，努力让自己的声音听起来不那么绝望。他脸上的手掌温柔地抚摸着打着绷带的脸颊，手指敬慕地掠过他的颧骨，他的伤口随着触碰而悸动。

“傻孩子，”汉尼拔回道，“在经历了这么多之后，我怎么可能会放你走呢？”听到这些话，威尔感觉自己被套的更牢了。这就是最终的结局；他会和汉尼拔一直在一起，直到死去。他知道任何离开的企图都不会被宽容或理解；汉尼拔是他的终点。意识到自己被如此彻底地占有实在是一种可怖的安慰。

威尔希望自己能保持沉默，但是他无法抑制住自己的滔滔不绝。“你知道我没想通过坠崖杀死我们。也没想看着你死去。”

汉尼拔微笑着，捧着威尔的脸。“你的意思是你不打算看着伟大的红龙改变我？”他的拇指在靠近威尔嘴角的地方失神地抚摸着。“我知道。我知道和我信任你，这都对你很重要。”他将头稍稍侧了过去，这姿势——和他们的距离之近——是如此熟悉，一如这么多年里不情愿地想念着的。威尔能够听到鼓膜里心脏的跳动。“你担心我再也不会完全信任你了，在你一次又一次地背叛和拒绝我之后。我告诉过你，我不需要献祭。尽管如此，你还是献上了一份。”

威尔吞了吞口水，希望说出的话清晰而稳定。“你指的是奇尔顿医生。”

汉尼拔看起来很是满意，对于将他置于一个介于厌恶与渴望的状态之间，威尔确信如果这人能发出惬意的呼噜声的话，他会那样做的。“那确实是一个非常友好的示意，威尔。”

威尔什么也没说，而是终于设法将自己的目光从汉尼拔的眼睛上移开，转而盯着他那自鸣得意的笑容。

“和海伦一样，威尔，毁灭总是与你如影随形[2]。这是一件无法抗拒的事。”

“是一件 _你_ 无论如何无法抗拒的事。”威尔反驳道，在汉尼拔抚摸着他灼热的脸庞时依然努力保持镇静。

“你能抗拒得了吗？”汉尼拔放下了手，而威尔不得不阻止自己再走近一步。他摇晃了一会儿，眼睛盯着汉尼拔弯曲的手指。“你想象着自己在别人的脑海中那么多次，却总是若即若离，只允许自己浅尝辄止。”

“即使发生了那些，在我离开联邦调查局之后我依然怀念着。”威尔承认。“但我也想要忘记。”

“阿比盖尔曾经告诉过我，当她帮助她父亲诱捕那些猎物时，是她感到最有活力的时候。”汉尼拔说道，边吐出那股伴随着她名字的气息，边用手抚摸过威尔的手臂。“你感觉如何？”

“你知道我感觉如何。”威尔说道，呼吸颤抖着。这太多了，这些，和伴随着他每次心跳而感到的能量的脉搏。一切都太多了。

“还是告诉我吧。”

“自由，”威尔说，“正如你的感觉。我感到自由。”

“但你并不自由，威尔。”汉尼拔平静地对他说道。“你属于我。”

威尔说不出话了。他的心脏在喉咙里砰砰直跳，好像他刚将它整个吞下一样。好像他吃下的是他自己的心脏，而不是克拉克·英格拉姆的。又或许这确实是英格拉姆的心脏，只不过恢复了生命，在他罪恶的喉咙中跳动着。如此靠近的站在汉尼拔身边，他正在逐渐失去他们二人的界限。他再一次的变得不确定了，不确定哪些感觉是他的，而哪些又属于他对面那个人的。

“我同样需要能够信任你。”威尔告诉他，与内心不断涌起的情绪作斗争。“我们的背叛不完全是单方面的。”

“确实不，”汉尼拔承认，“尽管我从没有拒绝过你。但是很好，你说的有道理。既然你已经做出了你的要约，我得回报你的示意才显得公平。你对我的悔罪有什么建议吗？”

威尔意识到他接下来的话语会带来怎样的后果，但他任由那恐惧与震撼的波涛冲刷着他。他笑了起来。“你不需要献祭，”他说道，“但也许我需要。”

******

脚下的地板一直在轻轻地摇晃着，动作虽不剧烈，却也不像在陆地上一般完全静止，汉尼拔已经很多年没有过这种感觉了。他没有晕船的体质，对此他感到感激，却不惊讶。恰恰相反，他认为那种飘忽不定的感觉十分令人愉悦，且有用。他得以集中精力于他脚下的细微晃动以稳定自己，当威尔解释着自己想要什么的时候。

当威尔描述着他所选择的祭礼时，汉尼拔实在难以保持住自己的面无表情。倒不是说他不赞同。事实上，他不光赞成，甚至对此极其兴奋而愉悦，以至于他发觉自己必须做出刻意的努力，才能不显示出他愿意满足威尔渴望的确切程度。将注意力集中在木地板的细微晃动上对此很有帮助，尽管他依然能够感到自己的鼻孔随着身体对空气突然的渴望而张开，而他知道，对威尔而言，那些话对他造成的影响也是显而易见的了。

“我想我应该对此表示惊讶，你居然是个善妒之神。”汉尼拔终于说道。

“你说 _你应该惊讶_ ，是不是意味着你 _并不惊讶_ ？”

汉尼拔微微一笑。“我们得重新安置一下。”他说，将那个问题置于一边，因为那几乎难以直接回答。威尔知道他指的是什么。“尽管它是一艘值得称赞的逃跑工具，我们的小船在这件事上还是无法满足你的需要。”威尔皱着眉头思索着，这让汉尼拔更加想要微笑了。“幸运的是，我在城里拥有一套公寓，当然，是在一个化名下。”

威尔短暂地惊讶了一下。随后大笑。“当然你会有一套房子。”他说道，言语中透露着喜悦，汉尼拔这样认为。“在过去三年里你一直待在犯罪精神病医院里，而再往前的那年你住在佛罗伦萨，但当然你会在马里兰州仍有一套秘密公寓。我敢打赌它一定也不出所料地招摇。”

“当我们完成你的献祭，威尔，请一定提醒我为你充分地解释一下美学。”

威尔嗤笑。“换言之，没错它是很招摇。这是你唯一的一套秘密公寓吗？”

“这是我在马里兰州唯一的一套秘密公寓。”汉尼拔答道，无法抑制声音中的愉悦。“总有一天，你会感激我的先见之明。”

“我觉得我很感激你预见到了要安排一艘船。”

“我能在那件事上预测你只是走运罢了。”他说。“我没法总是预见到。就比如，我没能预见到这个请求。”

作为一个悲观主义者，威尔再一次地皱起了眉头。“所以你是在说‘不’吗？”

汉尼拔好奇如果自己拒绝他的请求威尔会做出什么。他很想找出这问题的答案，看着威尔在协商中给出自己的底线和价值，同时试图保持面无表情的态度。他想知道威尔是否会试着说服他，或是和他讨价还价，又或者他会决定独自行动。他会试着离开吗？汉尼拔不认为如此。遗憾的是，他实在太愿意顺从威尔的主意，以至于不再想和他耍任何把戏。这是他一直以来想要做的事，而威尔正是那个要求他去做的人的事实让他几乎感到难以相信。

“这不是‘不’。” 他停顿了一下，说道。“我很惊讶，但不失望。”他又一次的微笑着，这次露出了他参差的牙齿。“我从来不会对你失望。”

“也不是从来没有过。”威尔纠正他。

“再也不会了。”汉尼拔改正道。威尔沉默了。“我们今晚就该搬走了。”

“打包行李应该会很快。”威尔开玩笑道。“我在那儿也有一衣柜的衣服吗？”

“你得等着瞧。”汉尼拔告诉他。“你不能指望着我一下子说出所有秘密。”

“唔，我需要一身为晚餐穿的衣服。”威尔说道。“我觉得这身还算正式，你觉得呢？”

******

弗莱德里克正做着一个关于弗雷迪的最棒的梦。或者更准确地说，是做着一个关于她的皮肤的最棒的梦。她的身体足有几英里宽，柔软质朴，几乎没有毛孔，而他在一种崇敬的茫然之中穿过她那广阔的白色臀部，像一个穿越沙漠的朝圣者。自从他 _出意外_ 以来，弗雷德里克发现他对别人的皮肤比以前更感兴趣了，而劳兹小姐的皮肤尤其可爱。他希望自己能把其中一只干枯的手放在上面，或是被她抱在怀里，裹在那发着光的柔软之中。在梦中，他赤脚走过她，这样他走的每一步都能够感受到她。

遗憾的是，他的梦境被一阵令人恐慌且不快的噪音打断了，有人在他的病床旁狠狠地捶了下桌面。弗莱德里克气急败坏地醒来，咳嗽不止。他花了好一会儿才想起来该如何呼吸，又花了一会儿想起来该如何说话。终于他说道，“你好，克劳福德探员。”

“奇尔顿，”杰克的语气冷冰冰的。他举起一只拳头，有一瞬间弗莱德里克以为杰克准备揍他一顿——这当然 _很疯狂_ ——但随后他看到他紧攥着的皱巴巴的相片纸，他得以相当轻易地推断出发生了什么。“你当时到底在想些什么？”

“我在想威尔·格雷厄姆是一个危险的反社会者，无疑他协助了汉尼拔·莱克特的逃脱，如果不是直接策划的话。”弗莱德里克回答道。看起来杰克没法对他做任何事。 _任何人_ 都没法对他做任何事。 _人无所失，便无所畏，_ 他有些歇斯底里地想着。

“你这是在干扰正在进行的调查行动。”杰克对着他大吼道。“这一团充满诽谤的垃圾——”

“你不愿相信它并不能说明它就是假的，杰克。”弗莱德里克打断道。“我常常说你低估了威尔·格雷厄姆对于暴力的接受程度。那个小鹿眼的移情障碍的套路每次都能忽悠到你。但那不是他给所有人展示的面貌，杰克，那不是他给我展示的面貌。”杰克的眼睛死死地盯着他那没有皮肤的、没有血肉的残骸。弗莱德里克知道他看起来有多恐怖。他知道，那新近移植的皮肤和他焦烤过的内里相比，显得太过苍白和粉红了。他痛苦地吞咽着。“如果我们不拦着你的话，你会让他成为这一切的受害者。”

“他 _就是_ 个受害者。” 杰克咬牙切齿。

“发生在威尔·格雷厄姆身上的一切，”弗莱德里克说道，“并不能成为他反过来做这一切的理由。”

“你不能接受更多采访了。”

“你没法阻止我。”弗莱德里克告诉他，同时他自上次见到弗雷迪后第一次体验到了真正的快乐。 _光滑洁白，如蛇之爱_ ，弗莱德里克在内心叹了口气。“谢谢你过来，杰克。见到一个表示祝愿的人总是令人愉悦的。”

医院的门是被一大块磁铁固定着打开的，看着杰克（不成功地）试图摔门而去，弗雷德里克得以感受到第二次、并且更加令其振奋的一丝高兴。

******

她没有傻到以为自己能够在一场公平的打斗中干掉他们两个。她甚至都无法保护自己，如果她没有武器的话。格雷厄姆是个疯子；每当她和他说话的时候，她都能看到他眼中躁动的能量于暗处不停舞动着。起初，当她前往巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病医院探望他的时候，那能量还很遥远，在表层下的深深处闪着光。她知道她看见了些什么，尽管她偷偷靠近过他的栅栏以看清究竟是什么，但在那里，在那双执着的蓝眼睛中，只有一丝最为微弱的疯狂的影子。如今，她知道了，那阴影一定在生命之火中燃烧得更为剧烈，不再受束缚，而是像双生的火焰一般从他的头骨中迸发出来。而至于汉尼拔……

汉尼拔则更为自持。 _他的每次触碰都是为了将他的力量传递到被触碰的部位_ ，贝德莉亚想着。每次拥抱，每次他搂着她跳华尔兹的时候，或是每次他在为她洗头时用手掌抚过她的头骨和脖颈时，甚至是参加完晚宴回到家中他为她拉开礼裙的拉链时那来自他手上的轻微的压力——所有的一切都带有一丝威胁，好像他想让她知道，尽管他很温柔，但他依旧可以轻易地将她掰成两半，如果他觉得合适的话。他能够将手伸进她的后背，像拉弓一样将她的脊椎折弯。那一双温柔的手则能够碾碎她的头骨。

如果她等得够久，他们会找上门来的。

贝德莉亚知道她生存下去的唯一希望在于趁其不备。或是躲藏起来，而这期限大概是永远，所以她断不愿意那么做。她已经一直在躲躲藏藏了。她占有先机，因为她知道他们在哪儿，但他们不知道她已经知道了。她考虑过要不要告诉克劳福德探员，但她对FBI这个机构，或是杰克·克劳福德本人，已经没有了任何信心。如果她告诉了他，只会导致更多的死亡。甚至更加糟糕，他们会得以逃脱，而她唯一的优势则会荡然无存。

她从来没有特别勇敢过。她更多地依赖于自己的狡猾而不是勇气，但如今勇气是必须的，而贝德莉亚正拼命地想在她第二杯威士忌的杯底找到它。她必须小心谨慎； _有勇无谋_ 是没用的。她有多需要一颗勇敢的心，就有多需要一个清醒的头脑。

她大部分路途都是坐的出租车，但距码头的最后一个半街区她选择了步行，并保证自己一直走在阴影之中。她将大衣的领子翻起，低着头，手抄着兜，正如黑白电影中的间谍那样。这想法有些天马行空，但还是给了她些许安慰。她的右手摩挲着口袋里的手枪。这同样给了她安慰。她永远不会在一场公平的打斗中胜出，但她大可不必，因为保持狡猾诡诈远胜过坚强勇敢。

_最好能一下子搞定_ ，贝德莉亚心想，在她翻起的衣领里皱起了眉。汉尼拔比她或者任何人所能期望的还要更为强壮、勇敢和聪明。她唯一的机会在于出其不意；他不知道她知道，并且他也不会想到她会主动找上门来。她自己其实也没想到，而这个想法是给予她最大安慰的，因为如果她都对自己的行动感到惊讶的话，汉尼拔也一定会对此感到惊讶。 _感到惊讶_ ，她希望， _并且毫无准备_ 。

当她到达时船坞一片寂静。几乎快要到午夜了。月亮的倒影漂浮在平静的黑色水面上，拍岸的水声是此刻唯一能够听到的声音。她观察着周围，从她所站着的码头上方的阴影中。他们的船正停在她所记忆的地方，无光且安静。而里面……她闭上双眼，试图做好准备以迎接将要找到的东西。她几乎难以走进这间阴暗的房屋。她知道和汉尼拔生活在一起会是什么样子；无论他将沉迷于怎样的 _癖好_ 之中，他的审美总是与艾德·吉迪恩的相去甚远。这下面不太有可能有什么视觉上很恐怖的东西，尽管如此，她想象着看到汉尼拔重获自由就已经远比任何正在发霉的被肢解的尸体更让她感到害怕。 _他做的任何事都没有他本人更加令人恐惧_ ，她想着， _或是知道他对你能够做些什么——很可能做些什么。_ 于是她害怕着，哦，如此害怕着，进入里面。

她记起很久、很久以前，那时威尔·格雷厄姆还只是一组词语，只是在她的客厅里分享一杯友好的葡萄酒之前所提到的某个人的模糊概念。她记起她那时仍有幸保持着更加温和的脾性。她记起汉尼拔，记起他之前在她眼中看起来的样子，随后惊讶地发现自己居然有一段时间没能意识到这个男人的危险。

她脚步放得很轻；就这一次，她终于放弃了高跟。在她右侧外套口袋中，她的手紧紧地握在枪支上。她排练着。她将会进入船舱然后环顾房间。她将会对她透过大衣看见的第一个人开枪，不管那是谁，随后迅速地俯身爬到一边瞄准另外一个。然后她会在每个人的头上再开一枪，以防万一。她将一切在脑中排演着，尝试不同的轻微变化，做好充分的准备，那样她就不会迟疑。那时将无暇迟疑。稍有停顿就可能意味着她的死亡。毕竟，关键在于她不要比他们更惊讶。

但她此刻很是惊讶。她大吃一惊，因为船舱空无一人，卧室和浴室也都空无一人。她知道自己没搞错。他们曾在这里，即使现在这里没有任何东西能表明他们的存在。她试着确定自己是更失望还是更放松。然后，她听到了脚步声，朝她走来。

******

莫莉从不认为自己会被遗忘。

他告诉过她，当他回来时自己会变得不一样，但他从未说过任何暗示自己根本不会回来的话。在她和沃利共度的那个逃命的可怖夜晚之后，莫莉不确定自己是否还能让威尔回到他们两个的生活中来，但她的的确确期待着自己能有机会考虑或是拒绝他。

她无法使自己接受他已经——什么？——和汉尼拔·莱克特逃走的事实？他对于她只是一个名字，只是花哨头条上模糊的照片，只是当她在一张空荡荡的床上醒来，随后发现他在客厅、厨房或是前廊，于是追问他梦中的细节时，威尔所做出的那些草率的半真心的忏悔。 _也许那不是全部的细节_ ，她现在想到。但她同样也不能接受威尔真的死了。那她还剩下什么？

显而易见，她还剩下九条狗要喂，并且尽管她知道之前不是中国狗粮毒化了她打包好的那些食物，但她依然感到内疚，除了自己现调配狗粮之外什么也做不了，正如她看到过他做的那上百次一样。狗狗会对此很感激，但她觉得它们不该再对此有任何期待了。如果她真的打算要做一个单亲妈妈的话——又一次——用新鲜原料为九条狗准备狗粮似乎将不再是对她时间的有效利用了。

她边考虑着也许她可以让沃利去做这些，当作他要做的家务之一，边将最后一勺食物盛进门廊上的一个不锈钢碗里——有一只狗几乎在它碰到碗之前就把它吃掉了——这时，一辆汽车的声音吓得她抬起头来。

[1] 标题注，希腊神话中吃人的独眼巨人，海神波塞冬和海仙女托俄萨之子。

[2] 海伦是古希腊神话中第三代众神之王宙斯跟勒达所生的女儿，是世界上最漂亮的女人。长大后她和特洛伊王子帕里斯私奔，引发了著名的特洛伊战争。


	4. 西哥罗佩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：警告，本章末有生动的暴力描写。

“你好，贝德莉亚。”威尔说道，沿着最后几级低矮的台阶走进船舱，显然丝毫不介意贝德莉亚瞄向他的枪口。他穿着一套也许是深蓝色又也许是黑色的西装，船里过于昏暗，难以辨别。是蓝色的，她想，汉尼拔会希望它与威尔的眼睛相配。作为一个从红龙和汉尼拔的手中幸存下来的人，他的状态看起来过分得好了，但在他一边脸颊上仍有一道暗红色的线条穿过。“多么幸运的一份惊喜啊。你相信吗，我 _刚_ 打算亲自去拜访你。而你就来到这儿了。”他的声音中有一丝她之前不常听到的激动。事实上，她认为唯一一次他听起来像是这样是在他和她的最后一次预约时，那时他告诉她应该离开这座城市。

现在回想起来，她也许应该听他的。

她的大脑因恐惧而感到一片空白。她只有低声说话才能保持声音平稳。“汉尼拔在哪里？”

“你为什么不对我开一枪，然后看看他会不会出现？”威尔问道，她立刻意识到他是对的。

她降低枪口，却没放手。“用你男朋友的名声作掩护？”她笑着说道。“你真是……危险。”

“只是想帮你省些麻烦。”威尔向前迈了一步。“尽管你现在很想杀了我，但你也足够聪明，知道我是对的。聪明会毁了很多东西，不是吗，贝德莉亚？”

“作为科学怪人的新娘也能毁了不少东西，”她反驳道，“至少，对 _我_ 而言是这样的。”她退后了几步，更加深入到船舱内部。他处在她和唯一的出口之间。她不能杀掉他——如果不能立刻也干掉汉尼拔的话。他不会立刻找上她的；如果他在附近——而她认为，他几乎肯定在——他现在是不会着急过来的。他会在之后的某一天干掉她，而其他人会发现她，一件令人惊叹的艺术品，血肉像光环一样散开在肋骨和臀部周围，一张脸平静地摆在一副穿透皮肤耸立出来的骨架上，被细致地保存在一块透明的冰块之中，像是犹大环中背信弃义的罪人一般，身处但丁地狱的最深层[2]。他会用她的血在冰面上写下，“ _地狱之王的旗帜正行进_ ”[3]，而当他们找到她之后，他会将他们全杀光，一个又一个，直到他成为唯一一个活着的人。 _地狱之王的旗帜正行进。_ 就像路西法一样，汉尼拔将会吞噬他们，然后将他们从体内排出。

不，她没法杀了他还指望自己能活下来，但也许她可以打伤他，然后逃走。如果她能成功逃到主干道上，她就可以在一家拥挤的酒吧里暂避一会儿，打电话给杰克·克劳福德，打电话给警察，打电话叫出租车，让司机送她到机场，买一张去往世界上任何其他地方的飞机票。

“所以，”她说，几乎在威尔朝她走了一步的同时，又往后退了一步。“汉尼拔终于说服了你，让你屈服于诱惑以摆脱诱惑。”

“看上去的确如此。”威尔说道，又走近了她。贝德莉亚决定这次不再让步了，而威尔以一种病态的愉悦嘲笑着她的决定。

“我想知道，”她回笑着，随着转移身体的重量准备逃跑而轻扣扳机，“你最近还屈服于什么。”

她还没来得及抬起手臂，他就行动了，像一个模糊的影子，从她身边经过，用一只手将她的两只手臂都固定在身侧。他的另一只手迅速抬起，她感觉到注射器刺痛了她的脖子。

房间在旋转，边缘在变白。尽管她很聪明，也很勇敢，贝德莉亚最终还是倒下了，坠入了一片空白，她所意识到的最后一件事，是朝她逐渐走来的沉重的脚步声。

******

水壶烧开了，莫莉将冒着热气的开水倒进阿拉娜的杯子，随后倒进自己的杯子。她坐在她的客人对面，端着杯子在下巴下方，闭上了眼睛。她闻到了薰衣草和洋甘菊的香气，然后轻轻地笑了。在她心底，莫莉是个快乐的人。尽管她生活中的各种状况时常考验着她的内心，但她依旧保持乐观。她认为这种乐观来源于实际；她知道如何专注于需要完成的事情，而这帮助她度过了最糟糕的时刻。

这是威尔告诉过她的他爱她的许多事情之一。她的笑容逐渐消失，她睁开了眼睛。

“我很抱歉这样不请自来。”阿拉娜说道。“我不知道该怎么联系你，并且说实话，我不想暴露我的行踪。现在这对我来说很不安全。”

“我很抱歉。”莫莉诚恳地对她说，阿拉娜有些悲伤地笑了。

“谢谢。”她说道。“你怎么样？”

莫莉重重地呼了口气。“大部分时候，很困惑。”她说的是实话。阿拉娜身上的某些特质迫使她变得诚实，尽管她总是倾向于坦诚。也许她感觉这个女人很亲切，知道她曾经也爱过威尔，并没能把他拉回到稳定和安全的状态之中。威尔曾经告诉过她，在莱克特医生给予她另一种结局之前，阿拉娜曾是一个完全不同的人。莫莉想知道她们曾经可能有多相似。

“我想你会有很多问题。”阿拉娜说道。“这也是我来这里的部分原因。我怀疑杰克不会想到要留给你时间提问。”

“确实不会。”莫莉同意道，“不过值得肯定的是，我觉得他比我还要失眠。我的恢复能力一直很强。”

“威尔也是。”

莫莉脸色变了。她很有韧劲，乐观，并且务实，但这依旧难熬。并且越来越难熬了。她甚至在出院前就送沃利去在俄勒冈州的爷爷奶奶家了。一位戴着墨镜、穿着深色夹克的FBI探员开车接走了她的儿子，并送他到了登机口；威尔下落不明。

“所以我可以问你任何问题，而你都会回答？”

“如果我能的话。”

“好吧。”莫莉皱着眉头，吹了吹她的茶。“我丈夫还活着吗？在你看来的话。”看到阿拉娜扬起的眉毛，她连忙补充道。

“在我看来，”阿拉娜说道，“几乎毫无疑问，是的。”

“那……莱克特医生呢？”

“我很确信汉尼拔还活着。”阿拉娜说道，“并且我同样确信他不会让威尔死去。”

“但是为什么？”莫莉脱口而出。“威尔总是告诉我他们是敌人，莱克特是一个一再试图杀死他的偏执狂。”

“他告诉你的是真相。或者说，部分真相。”

“但他们不是敌人吗？”

“没有一个词可以形容目前他们之间的关系、曾经的关系或是，我认为，他们正在形成的关系。”阿拉娜品了口茶。“也许之前他们确实有过近似敌人的关系。但是在他们交往的大部分时间，他们对彼此的关系都有各自的看法。现在不同的是，他们对彼此的印象开始变得一致，而这对于威尔和我们所有人都很危险。”

“无意冒犯，”莫莉说道，“但你说的这一切实际上只是让我更加困惑了。”

“不如你跟我讲一下威尔告诉过你什么？”

而莫莉讲给她听了。这是一个简单的故事，尽管当她复述这个故事时，她意识到这其中有一些她之前从未注意到的漏洞，一些她本应注意到的不协调——为什么她 _之前没有_ 注意到呢？

“他说，他在与FBI合作明尼苏达伯劳鸟案件时认识了莱克特医生，他们在一起工作了几个月。然后，威尔意识到莱克特有些不对劲，而莱克特试图陷害他杀人以示报复。威尔说你起初并不相信他。”她看着阿拉娜的脸，但这位医生的表情没有丝毫变化。“他说你和莱克特是朋友，” _不仅仅是朋友_ ，“还是老同事，而莱克特有一种威尔明显缺乏的天生的魅力，所以他很容易说服大家威尔是一个情绪不稳定的杀人犯。威尔告诉我，在他洗清罪名之后，他设法揭穿了莱克特医生的真面目。”

阿拉娜嘬饮着她的茶。“所以在这个版本的故事中，”她说，“威尔和汉尼拔有一种严格的职业关系，并在威尔发现真相后转化为仇恨？”

莫莉点头。一丝颓丧感从她的胸口升起。威尔是怎么说服大家的？他是怎么知道真相的？为什么莱克特医生会像威尔告诉她的那样，如此明确而无情地攻击威尔？为什么她以前从来没有想过要问这些问题呢？她不是个没脑子的人。她一般不会毫无疑问地接受。为什么这次她就允许自己这么做了呢？

“你会怎么描述他们的关系？”莫莉听见自己问道，但她不确定自己是否想要得到答案。

阿拉娜平静地看着她，似乎感觉到了她的恐惧。最终她回答道。“亲密。”她说。“没有人能像威尔那样了解汉尼拔。也没有人……”

“没有人能了解威尔，”莫莉吞了吞口水，“除了汉尼拔。”

她的客人什么也没说，但她透过她们杯子里冒出的蒸汽看向莫莉的眼神，就已经是莫莉所需要的全部确认。她眼中的怜悯之情，几乎和知道自己错得多么离谱、多么盲目一样令她心痛。“他告诉我他想让我相信他，”她说道，“于是我毫无疑问地相信了他。”

“像威尔和汉尼拔这样的人，”阿拉娜说道，而莫莉回避着对面这个女人轻易将他们归为同类的事实，“善于让人们相信他们。”她停顿了一下，随后补充道，“你不能责怪自己。即使你非常聪明，他们也知道如何让你忽视一些事情。”

“我不怪自己，”莫莉说道，“我怪威尔。”

“这很合情理，但你也可以考虑一下他的动机。”阿拉娜说道。“我觉得他不是有意伤害你的。”

“确实不是。”莫莉附和道，“也许不告诉我真相只是因为这样更简单一些。但这不公平。他把我和我儿子置于险境。而现在他人呢？也许我就应该相信揭密网；看起来我应该一直更相信那些小报。”

“他对你的所作所为是不可原谅的，”阿拉娜说道，“但也是可以理解的。他以为他可以和你一起将他从那种生活中解脱出来，而到那时真相就不再重要了。它只会成为一个干扰。讲出来会伤害他，听到则会让你困扰，如果他决心要过一种好的、正常的生活的话，是不是真相还有什么区别呢？他也几乎做到了。如果杰克没有来找他，我想他会在这里幸福地度过余生。”

莫莉沉默了。“我现在处于危险之中吗？”她终于问道。

阿拉娜的表情充满赞许，似乎她很高兴莫莉终于问对了问题。“我不这么认为。”她回答道，微歪着头。“和他们相处最好谨慎一些，但是威尔不是个坏人。”莫莉听到这句笑了。“尽管他对你隐瞒了真相，但他真的是你嫁的那个人。或者至少，他的一部分是。”

“汉尼拔把红龙派到了我家。”莫莉没有评论阿拉娜刚才的话，而是说道。“难道我不应该比担忧威尔更加担忧他的关注吗？”

阿拉娜摇了摇头，棕色的短发在透过厨房窗户的阳光之中闪闪发光。“他对你不感兴趣，”阿拉娜说道，“因为他现在有了威尔。”莫莉试图掩饰她的回避，却失败了。阿拉娜没有评论，和善地继续说着；莫莉觉得自己现在无法承受这个女人的安慰和善意了。“他不会想要冒着失去威尔的风险来将目标毫无意义地对准他身边的某个人。现在再没有必要针对你了。”

这很难算得上是个令人欣慰的想法。这只会帮助莫莉想起她失去了多少。她凝望着窗外白雪覆盖的院子，在那里狗狗们已经吃完了午饭，正四处嗅着，在雪地中挖着洞。“我觉得我不需要知道更多了。”她说道。

“你仍然可以帮助他。”阿拉娜突然说道，莫莉又看向了她。“威尔依然爱着你，他只是在汉尼拔这件事上一直不擅长控制自己。但是他和你的关系帮助他维持自我了很多年。当我上个月第一次看到他的时候，我被他的状态之佳所震撼，而这正是你的功劳。如果我们能让他想起这一切，他会回到我们身边的。回到你身边，莫莉。”

她皱起眉头，考虑着这位医生的话。这真是一团糟。莫莉在二十八岁时就经历了深爱的男人死于癌症，而她不得不带着一个孩子和对黑暗的恐惧开始新的生活。在她遇到威尔·格雷厄姆之前，她就已经经历了许多的、远超一生所必须的痛苦。而现在，发生在她身上的事情，和阿拉娜所请求他的事情，是这些痛苦中最为糟糕的。

“我不想要他回来。”莫莉沉默了很长时间后说。“如果我只有一个人的话，也许我会这么做，但是我也得为沃利着想。不过，”她说道，阿拉娜的失望表情转变了，“我爱威尔。我希望……我希望他过的好。”

她凝视着窗外的树木、雪地和狗。巴斯特一屁股坐在地上，在松软的雪地中快乐地摆动着身体，像是它正做着一个雪地天使。它的尾巴在身下摆动出一个半圆形的空白。在它身后，还有三只狗在一根分叉的大树枝旁来回奔跑。当她闭上眼睛，她能够看到威尔站在外面，站在狗狗之间，正对着她微笑。

******

“你画的是 _我们_ 吗？”

“我看起来像是在画我们吗？”

威尔皱起了眉。这确实看起来像是他们，身着某种古希腊式的制服，身后潦草地勾勒出了一群穿着类似军服的士兵。然而，如果他说是的话，威尔认为汉尼拔肯定会说一些像是“多么有趣”的话，并暗示这只是威尔的想象，而不是他显然正在做着并以期回应的事。因此威尔什么也没说，只是看着汉尼拔，低头看着桌上的画纸。汉尼拔化名拥有的秘密公寓原来是一座高档建筑的顶层公寓，乘坐私人电梯才可进入。这间替代公寓里的书房不像以前那间那样熟悉，威尔记得自己在那里曾度过了很多个失去理智的小时，但这个新房间里依旧有一些怀旧的事物。它映现着威尔记忆中的那个地方，并如从前一样，被同一个人所装饰。它处处透露出汉尼拔的味道、他的存在和他的风格，威尔从中感到一种对遥远过去的渴望，穿过那些久远的诡计和真相，对那些过去版本的他们的渴望。

沉默将短暂的一刻拉长了，随后汉尼拔说道：“我在描绘底比斯圣军（the Sacred Band of Thebes）。[4]”好像这是一件威尔理应立刻明白的事情。他在记忆中搜寻着任何相关的知识。

“我想我有几张他们的专辑。”威尔开玩笑道，这样可以争取时间，也许还能让汉尼拔说些什么能唤起他记忆的话。

“底比斯军团，”汉尼拔说道，显然决定完全无视威尔的回答，“是一支完全由情侣们组成的4世纪军队。”

威尔皱起了眉。“像古罗马狂欢宴会那样的纵欲军队？”

汉尼拔恼火地露出了牙齿。如果威尔是别人，他敢肯定汉尼拔此刻正在考虑着晚餐菜谱。实际上，他也确实很有可能正在考虑这件事，尽管威尔很确定他不会为了这么小的事情而这么做。如果汉尼拔打算因为威尔开的每个关于他那些古怪、自命不凡的兴趣的糟糕玩笑而变得嗜杀成性的话，那么他们的生活将变得尤其令人忧虑。

“ _并不是_ 那种纵欲军队，”汉尼拔回答道，“尽管这是一个多么有趣的想法。我很乐意听到更多你对于他们的想象。”

威尔能感到他的脸在越来越烫。“你刚才还正要告诉我关于什么神圣军团或者底比斯军团的事情。”

汉尼拔笑了，那笑容有些不正经了，威尔觉得。“那就下次吧。底比斯圣军，也被称为底比斯军团，是一支由一对对情侣所组成的军队。”汉尼拔解释道。在汉尼拔犀利的目光下，威尔感觉自己被逐渐变红的脸出卖了。“几代人以来，他们一直是一股势不可挡的力量。爱可以激发爱人与所爱之人的最好的一面。一个人宁愿死去一千次，也不愿将他所爱之人抛弃在危险之中，或是让他看到自己不光彩的行为或者懦弱的表现。”他停顿了一下，在他正在画的人物的胡须上涂上阴影——威尔仍旧觉得这个人物看起来非常像他，并且越看越不舒服。“为了最终击败军团，马其顿的腓力二世不得不击杀掉每一个人，因为没有人屈服。当他意识到他杀掉的是一群怎样的人时，他泪流满面。” [5]

威尔早已口干舌燥。汉尼拔已经不再看他了，但他仍然因那凝视而感到如芒刺背。他能感到自己的脉搏开始加快，他看向汉尼拔在纸上灵巧地移动着的铅笔。他能听到纸页上石墨的刮擦声。

“如果克劳福德认为他能够阻止我们中的任何一个，”威尔说道，“他就必须准备好阻止我们两个。”他吃力地吞咽着。 _也许这样会更好_ ，他想着， _就这样结束这个话题_ 。但他身上某个叛逆的地方继续说道：“但我们不是情侣。”突然间，房间里的气氛发生了变化，没有足够的空气用来呼吸了。

“每颗心都在唱着一首不完整的歌，威尔，”汉尼拔说道，表情神秘莫测，口音浓重，“直到另一颗心轻声和应。[6]自我遇见你的那一刻起，我就知道我会在你身上找到属于我的那一份回应。”威尔的心在他体内砰砰直跳。他的血液涌动地如此快速，他不禁感到头昏眼花，耳朵里充满了嘈杂的嗡鸣声。几滴汗珠顺着他的脖颈流下，最终消失在衣领下面。他看见汉尼拔从纸上抬起头来，无法克制自己抬起视线，注视着汉尼拔那迷人的红色眼睛。

当汉尼拔再次开口说话时，他的声音正是威尔在梦中和清醒的遐想中听到的那个声音，那个在他三年痛苦的自我折磨中回避的声音。“我爱你，威尔。”汉尼拔说道。

威尔被空气弄得透不过气来。他此刻不确定面前的汉尼拔是否真的存在，也不确定是否有什么鬼魂穿越了威尔试图将自己撇除的这些年的时光，像是汉尼拔所做的那样穿进他的大脑，穿进他的想象之中。如果他伸手去触碰汉尼拔，他会像烟雾那样消失在指尖吗？他想知道，但他必须挣扎着，才能维持这些连贯的思考和呼吸。

汉尼拔任由他以一种不稳重的仪态慌张地开口咳嗽，带着一种这么多年以来，威尔常常见到的沉默的神秘看着他。随着肺部奋力吸气，他猛烈跳动的心脏加速了流过他身体的血液，威尔能够感到自己开始心慌意乱。他从桌子的一角抓起一杯被遗忘的渗着水珠的苏格兰威士忌。琥珀色的液体在他胃里温暖地燃烧着，他颤抖着深深吸了一口气。 _保持冷静_ ，他告诉自己，然后才意识到已经有多迟了。

“你没有能力去爱。”他说，他终于可以再次呼吸了，他的镇静开始慢慢恢复。

“在你的世界里，我是唯一一个有能力的人。”汉尼拔反驳道。他的声音平静，没有感情，没有一丝愤怒。然而，这些话语又是如此沉重，在汉尼拔用他那温文尔雅的口音说出的那些冷冰冰的音节之后，有一团火焰正在燃烧。威尔知道自己应该提防这种语气；这听起来就像很久以前，汉尼拔站在他巴尔的摩的厨房里，看着威尔在他脚边流尽鲜血时的声音。

威尔以为汉尼拔会在一个更合适的、更加柏拉图式的语境中表示爱意。毕竟，他的语气和表情中没有任何东西暗示着对这个词的浪漫解读。但威尔不打算用一个勉强的误解来宽慰自己。这只可能会激怒汉尼拔，因为汉尼拔知道威尔完全明白他的意思。

“没有别人能了解你，威尔，”他说道，声音放轻了些许，但他所说的内容却依然格外令他感到恐惧，“就像除你以外没有人了解我一样。”

威尔吞咽着，眉头紧皱，双眼紧盯着汉尼拔的肩膀。他感觉有必要打破此刻的紧张气氛，他们之间的空气如此致密、令人窒息，几乎能听见噼啪作响的声音，而他依旧无法正确地呼吸。“多久了？”他问道，尽管已经知道答案，但仍希望汉尼拔能够听之任之并给出回答。 _我之所以知道是因为他告诉过我，因为我听到了他在我脑海中的声音_ ，但即使只是一闪而过的想法也让他感到过于荒谬了，更无法忍受进一步的深思。

汉尼拔笑了，原谅了威尔的明知故问。“自从我见到你的那一刻起。”他再一次回答道，听到这些话被说出来的感觉是如此不同，以至于威尔的身体强烈且即刻地反应着。“从第一次见面的时候，我就知道，你是那个能够理解我的人。知道我也能够理解你，知道你迫切地需要被理解。你——如此伟大，却被压抑着的造物，一匹像狗一样被封口、像猎犬一样被利用的狼。很明显，他们从来没有，也从不可能见到真正的你。你知道为什么吗，威尔？”

他摇头，再一次吞咽着。他的口腔如此干燥，几乎让他感到疼痛；他能感到自己的嘴唇有了轻微的皲裂。

“因为你是参孙谜语的答案，威尔，是狮子里的蜜。那些非利士人不懂你，但对我来说，你是如此明显。有什么比狮子还强呢？有什么比蜜还甜呢？除了你，还有什么呢？”[7]

威尔什么也没说，而是让他的眼神滞于一处，同时试图均匀地呼吸（这已经变得非常困难）。他不确定自己的腿还能支撑他多久，于是他瘫坐在了汉尼拔桌子对面的椅子中。

汉尼拔微笑着，并无恶意。“你早就知道了，威尔。现在听到这个真的让你感到惊喜吗？”

“我不……”威尔终于说道。他的声音沙哑而痛苦。“我不觉得惊喜， _我做不到_ 。在你做了这么多之后……”

“亲爱的孩子，”汉尼拔说道，似乎并不被威尔的话所影响。如果说有什么不同的话，他听起来像是被威尔强烈的否决给逗笑了。“你以为爱是什么？”

从另一个房间里传来一阵声音，威尔转向门口，尽管他知道他在那里什么也看不到。而当他转回身体时，汉尼拔依然在盯着他。他吞了吞口水，故意地看向除那双眼睛之外的其他地方。“我想我们的客人一定是醒过来了。”威尔说，为这个小插曲感到庆幸，尽管这意味着麻烦的开始。

他能感觉到汉尼拔仍在看着他，威尔壮着胆子从他睫毛下看了他一眼。汉尼拔无疑看起来不像是被拒绝的样子。事实上，他几乎看起来很高兴。 _天啊，真是个疯子_ ，威尔想着，很快又移开了他的目光。他听到汉尼拔站起来，终于呼出一口他没有意识到自己一直在憋着的气。

“我会让她舒服的。”汉尼拔说道。在他离开房间前，他停顿了一下，威尔再次抬起头来看是怎么回事。汉尼拔现在的表情完全不同了，他的眉头和嘴角都微微蹙起。他看上去有些犹豫，仿佛这一次，他不太确定自己接下来要说些什么。威尔扬起眉毛，对他态度的突然转变感到好奇。终于，汉尼拔低语道：“你不必跟来，威尔。你已经取得了惊人的进步。但这次将不同于我们对英格拉姆或是红龙的所作所为。”

努力地克制着自己难以置信的表情，威尔迫使自己考虑着汉尼拔的建议，而不是直截了当地拒绝。就各种方面而言，这次 _将会_ 很是不同。他没法假装自己不感到害怕。他对自己可能出现的反应一无所知，而这，威尔意识到，可能也是汉尼拔如此担忧的原因。杀死杀人犯让他感觉正义。但他现在所要做的事——他实际所要求汉尼拔去做的事——则与正义相去甚远。不，这更像是汉尼拔会做出的事情，威尔想着，出于愤怒而伤害别人，而不是出于任何伦理正当。的确，贝德莉亚一直令他十分恼火，她试图杀死他们的举动更是明显地为威尔提供了另一个讨厌她的理由，但她不是个坏人。或者说，她在汉尼拔重塑她之前还不是个坏人。没有道德作为借口，没有激情蒙蔽双眼，威尔能够忍受这种程度的残忍暴戾吗？又或是，他将会畏缩不前，重新回到道德制高点？

_只有一种方法能得知答案_ ，威尔想。“不，我想要在那儿。”他说道。“我可以帮你……”

“很好。”汉尼拔说道，绕过桌子朝门口走去的同时——几乎肯定是故意地——侵入了威尔的私密空间。“我会做好准备的。你能帮我把主卧室床上的那个包拿来吗？”

******

汉尼拔走出了房间，威尔看着他，心如乱麻。一方面，他渴望暂时摆脱汉尼拔那令人沉醉的存在，这样他的头脑才能清醒，他才能辩证地思考他们之间究竟发生了什么。但另一方面，只要汉尼拔离开视线太长时间，他 _依旧_ 会感到一阵焦虑。汉尼拔那——如其所料的浮华的——秘密的藏身之所比他们的小船要大得多。威尔依旧坐着，迫使自己冷静下来之后再起身。他又看了一眼汉尼拔留在桌上的铅笔素描，毫无疑问，这画的就是他们。那个明显是威尔的人甚至在脸上也有一道模糊的疤痕，一个对于他的伤口一两年后样子的乐观预测。

我应该对此感到更加生气的，威尔想着，但他无法生出丝毫厌恶。当然，汉尼拔是对的，他早就知道对方对自己的感觉了，早在他得到贝德莉亚的确认之前，他身上的某些部分就已经知道了。在很久以前的某个时刻，威尔甚至曾经想象过一个关于他和汉尼拔的完全不同的未来。威尔记得当托拜厄斯·巴奇死后，他跟在杰克·克劳福德身后走进他的办公室时，汉尼拔的那个眼神。

_“我感觉我把你拖进了泥潭。”他说，靠在汉尼拔的桌子上，或许还有一丝忧虑在心头挥之不去，丝毫没有意识到他错的多么离谱。汉尼拔全神贯注地盯着他，表情充满了敬畏，仿佛他是第一次见到威尔。_

_“不。”他说道。他的下巴上残存着一道干涸的血流，威尔遏制着自己俯身用大拇指将其擦去的冲动。尽管如此，他依然想象着，当他用粗糙的拇指拂过汉尼拔的皮肤、和他的下嘴唇时会有什么感觉。“我是自愿的。不过我依然感激你的陪伴。”_

_现在想想他当时对汉尼拔的保护欲，真是可笑。他是多么担心自己会把这个光彩夺目的人物拖进他充满谋杀与死亡的世界，却从未意识到汉尼拔才是那个将他拽入噩梦一般世界的人，而不是恰恰相反。他们相互看了一眼，都为能看到对方活着而感到如此庆幸，仿佛他们终于认清了彼此（尽管回想起来，事实并非如此）。也许他们只是第一次认识到他们的友谊已然变得多么重要。当时看来，他们之间的关系似乎不可避免地要比过去更加密切，而且在某种程度上，这种变化确实发生了。但当时他并没有预见到那些发烧、那些噩梦，没有预见到自己会用枪指着汉尼拔的脸，或是将尸体放在汉尼拔的脚下，又或是随着汉尼拔双手的触碰，自己的生命喷涌而出。他只是看到了一个让他想要抚摸他的脸的人。事情本可以如此简单的。至少看起来会很简单。但事实上并非如此。_

而现在，威尔用颤抖的手捂着脸，站起身时需要紧抓着椅背才能保持平衡。他一直都清楚，因此汉尼拔的坦白没有改变任何事，但同时也改变了 _一切_ 。他这样做一定是有原因的，坦白作为一种催化剂，能够促使一些更大的计划付诸实施。为了破解他的目标，威尔知道他必须确定汉尼拔想要什么。

对于这个问题，他只能想到一个答案，这也正是汉尼拔一直想要的东西：他。

******

当贝德莉亚醒来时，周围伸手不见五指。她试着坐起来，却被手腕和脚踝上捆着的拉链似的东西所限制。她能感到那塑料随着她扭动身体而嵌入皮肤之中，但如果她能让自己保持得不那么直挺，这绑带就不足以切断流向她手脚的血液。黑暗令她迷失了方向。这感觉就像房间在她周围摇晃着，而她看不到任何参照点以定位自己。她的头部并没有受到什么伤害，但在周围总有一种她无法摆脱的迷雾，在充满脑海的恐惧和药物的残留作用下，她的思绪变得缓慢而朦胧。

她实在是 _胆战心惊_ 。在恐惧中难以呼吸。贝德莉亚想到了那些年轻的“尖叫女王”，她们在那些格外血腥的电影中的近半对话几乎都在尖叫。她想到了她们因哀号而拉长的脸庞，想到那种可以使人如此失控地尖叫的恐惧。那种尖叫表明着自我意识和清醒感的丧失。而她从不惊慌失措或是歇斯底里。

尽管如此，现在，她感到一阵可以媲美电影中的尖叫在她体内呼之欲出。面对如此巨大的恐惧，她深知自己有完全失控的可能。而这种可能是目前为止最令其恐惧的事情。

门开了，将她从思绪中拉出。他踏着走廊的灯光走进了房间，他的轮廓熟悉得令人恐惧。 _不_ ，她头上的血管突突狂跳， _不，不要，哦拜托_ 。

“晚上好，杜穆里埃医生。”他用她在梦中、甚至在她的内心独白中，努力不让自己听到的那种慵懒而带有口音的声音说道。那个黑影穿过昏暗的灯光向她走来。 _求你了，不要。_ “很高兴再见到你。我猜，你大概没有同样的感觉吧。”

她咽了口唾沫，试图让自己的眼睛随着他走近而聚焦在他身上。这使她的脖子处于一个不舒服的位置。起初，她还考虑着该如何回答他，却在此刻出乎意料地发现，自己不知道该说些什么。

“你可能在想接下来会发生什么。”他说道，然后停下，从上方逼近着她。在她上方的那张脸一片漆黑，几乎无法与周围的黑暗分辨开来。尽管注视着它令人感到毛骨悚然，但贝德莉亚发现自己很难闭上眼睛。然后他打开了灯光——明亮、炽热的光线就在她的正上方——她的瞳孔迅速缩小，疼痛难忍，她发现自己能看见他了，而这比任何什么阴森黑暗的幽灵还要更加糟糕、 _糟糕得多_ 。

透过笼罩在她身上的恐惧，她听到自己说：“这次不坐头等舱去欧洲了。”

他挑了挑眉，被逗乐了。“对，恐怕不行了。”他说。“亲爱的医生，你的飞机旅行的日子结束了。”听到这些话，她闭上了眼睛，小心翼翼地不让眼泪从睫毛下溢出来。 _终于，不用比这个怪物多想一步了，没有任何希望了，但我仍然无法想象失败，_ 她想着。 _人们很难承认自己被打败了；即使面对着无法逾越的证据，我们也想要相信总有一条出路。当然，我们知道没有。这是一个没有门的房间，充满着毒气，没有办法逃脱，也没有任何人能及时提供帮助。然而，知道这一点并不意味着相信它。_

“你在好奇我将把你制作成什么菜肴吗？”汉尼拔问道。

她呵出一声几乎像是笑声的声音。“我没感到好奇。”

“真是遗憾。”他说道。“我很期待着向你展示一番。”

她睁大了眼睛，眉头紧锁，一脸困惑。 _他是什么意思？他能有什么意思？是什么新的恐吓吗？_

门口传来一阵声音，随后威尔·格雷厄姆出现了，她透过明亮的灯光和药物所造成的笼罩着她的迷雾看到他正对着她怒目而视。她不由自主地缩回到了床垫之中，心脏砰砰直跳。

“睡得好吗，贝德莉亚？”威尔傲慢地问道。

“睡得像死人一样。”她告诉他。

威尔的脸上浮现出那神经质的微笑。 _上帝，他是怎么蒙骗克劳福德这么久的？他怎么 到现在还能够做到？因为那个人似乎仍然不确定自己是要逮捕还是解救威尔。他令人生畏，他身上的暴力倾向如此明显，简直就像闪烁的霓虹灯一样。_“倒也不太像。”他说道，然后转向汉尼拔，举起一个看起来很重的褐色医用皮包。“你想把这东西放在哪里？”

“放在那边桌子上吧。”汉尼拔指向了某个她视线之外的东西。“把它拉近床边。而你，贝德莉亚，”他伸手想要碰她，尽管反射活动受到了抑制，但她还是忍不住往后退。她不想感受他的双手是如何小心翼翼地放在她身上，温和地暗示着他可能对她造成的伤害。就要对她做些什么了。他无视了她的退缩，将一只手放在她的肩膀下，另一只手放在她的臀部上。“原谅我的冒犯。”他说着，把她拉向床边。她克制着自己不去反抗他，并赢得了胜利。但仅此而已。不论等待着她的是怎样的死亡，她决心尽可能有尊严地面对它。她的生命也许会在不理智的尖叫声中结束，但现在开始尖叫还为时过早。她感受着那股尖叫在她心头蠢蠢欲动。“好多了。”他从床上提起一个滴液袋，将一个小型金属架推进她的视野，并将滴液袋挂在她的上方。这个房间看起来更像是医院而不是屠宰场，但她不确定这是什么值得乐观的事情。 _他打算做什么？_

“我不希望你感到惊慌，贝德莉亚。”他说着，双手灵巧地准备着静脉注射。“一旦你开始注射这种溶液，你将会失去腰部以下的所有知觉。这种效果是暂时的；没有必要恐慌。这仅仅是在模拟瘫痪。”

她歇斯底里地笑了—— _没有必要惊慌失措，这个野兽一边向你的血液中注射一边说_ ——但当他将针头插入他肘部内侧的静脉时，她沉默了，这效果几乎是瞬间产生的。这种麻木感很奇怪，几乎像是她的肢体正要睡着一样。汉尼拔再次将一只胳膊放在她的肩膀后面，把她向前拉，然后把枕头放在她身后，使她以45度角躺着。她现在可以看到自己的腿了，但当汉尼拔拧扯、戳弄它们时，她却没有丝毫感觉。他的眼睛盯着她，观察着她的反应，直到他满意地发现没有任何反应（除了惊恐困惑的表情）。

然后他坐在了床沿上，从威尔拖到床边的矮桌上取出一支毡尖笔。他用食指和中指抵住她的髌骨边缘，在她膝盖上方画了一条两英寸的线。她感到自己那颗绝望的心又跳得快了一些。“你为什么不坐在她的另一侧呢，威尔？从那里你可以更好地协助我。”

她胸部和肩膀下的床单湿透了，但她太过于着迷于自己膝盖上发生的事情，而不想抬头。汉尼拔正在她的身上 _作画_ ，在她大腿上画了一条鱼嘴状曲线。她好奇而又害怕地看着他将手中的笔放回桌上，选择了一把手术刀。她心猛地一沉。 _现在是时候尖叫了吗？_ 她的呼吸突然变得困难了，当他俯下身子，将手放在她的小腿之上，在她看不见的地方切割着的时候，她却什么也感觉不到。当他重新坐起来的时候，她看到他割断了绑在她脚踝上的拉链，她的腿现在不受束缚了，在她褪到臀部的裙子下微微分开着。如果不是因为现在有一个精神错乱的虐待狂拿着手术刀蹲在她上方，她所要担忧的就只有自己的不雅了。

_他们为什么不直接杀了我？_ 她疑惑着，依然努力保持呼吸和心率稳定。这是一场她正在输掉的战斗；她现在听起来就像刚刚爬了五层楼，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。她隐约有些担心，担心自己的心脏跳得太快，担心血液流得太快，会从他用那把小刀挖出的洞中喷涌而出。然而，她又觉得自己会很快地开始将死亡视作一种恩惠。也许这就是她问题的答案，也解释了为什么汉尼拔没有选择给她服用镇静剂。

_也许他只是为了取悦自己_ ，她承认，迫使自己深入地思考到底发生了什么，以及为什么。如果她想要活下去，她就必须将自己的头脑化作武器；毕竟，这是她仅剩的了。深呼吸，她迫使自己对这令人震惊的恐怖局势进行全面思考。这似乎不只是一时兴起。汉尼拔当然有能力实施这种程度的残暴行为，但他也一直彬彬有礼。他们一直 _很友好_ 。这似乎有点不符合他的性格。 _真正的问题是，_ 她想着， _威尔·格雷厄姆在这里做什么？_ 或者说，这就是为什么汉尼拔如此对她的原因吗？这就是为什么她比害怕汉尼拔更害怕他的原因吗？她听见鼓膜中传来低沉的心跳声。

他的第一刀切得很浅，她感觉像是自己正看着这一切发生在别人身上。某个远在天边的人，她从未见过，也永不会见。她能听到血液在太阳穴中砰砰作响，像是大海正在她身体中咆哮。他在原先的切口上重新下刀，慢慢地向下推进，切入下面的脂肪层。贝德莉亚可以看到那粘稠的黄色组织在他有力的切割下裂开了一道口子。令人惊讶的是，至少到目前而言，她没有流血。她闭上眼睛，主动地专注于自己的呼吸，迫使自己在吸气之间计数。 _哦天，哦天哪。_ 起初，她的呼吸间隔甚至不到两秒。 _即使是现在——她也依然不能相信，认为这一切都不可能发生，不可能发生在她身上。_ 然而，最后她可以一直数到五了。闭上眼睛会更容易，更容易把那些她看不到、感觉不到的东西挡在外面。

直到她能闻到。

她的眼睛一闻到烧焦的肉味就睁开了，而在看到她的腿的瞬间睁大了眼睛。她的腿被完全剥开了，皮肉像一件宽松的衣服一样垂在敞露的伤口周围。威尔正在用一个叉状的牵引器把多余的肌肉拉回来，而汉尼拔则用双手在日落一般血红的皮肤、血液、脂肪和肌肉中忙碌着。很难看清到底发生了什么，但从他的手中逸出了一缕轻烟。她意识到他正在用一根手持的电烙棒，一层一层地切开并烧穿骨头周围的肌肉组织。

恐惧突如其来，势不可挡。虽然下半身不能移动，但她尽可能地用躯干向汉尼拔倾斜。“嘿，别动。”威尔责备着，声音淹没在药物造成的迷雾之中。他的手放在她的肩膀上，将她推回了枕头里，将她保持在那个姿势。她恼火地意识到他几乎不费吹灰之力就能控制住她。

“小心点，贝德莉亚。”汉尼拔警告道。“你不会希望我手滑损伤到你的股神经的。”

她的回应介于呜咽和大笑之间。正在发生的这一切的现实和对其完全的认知像一只拳头一样击中了她的胸膛，击出了她肺里的所有空气。 _他们会让我活着，_ 她意识到， _让我保持新鲜，在需要的时候从我身上摘取，就像人们从药草园里采摘一样。他们将会逐渐地享用我，看着我变少，直到我毫无价值。哦天啊，我要疯了。_

他们 _已经_ 做的很残忍了；她知道，即使没有那麻醉了她正被截掉的下半身的药品，她也无法起身，离开这一团他们制造出的混乱。

她内心深处的那声尖叫现在更接近表面了，渴望着得到释放。她强迫自己抑制住那渴望，但再也无法忽视它。她现在只剩下她的头脑了，如果她现在开始尖叫，她知道她是不会停下的，直到他们给她注射镇静剂，而那不是因为他们担心有人会听到她的声音——她知道没人能听到——而是因为他们对她感到厌烦和无趣了。从汉尼拔手中活下来的唯一方法就是取悦他；她希望这对威尔·格雷厄姆也成立。她知道最好不要求他大发慈悲。当然，威尔对她的兴趣连汉尼拔对她的一半都不及。 _他当时对她说的什么来着？她这是罪有应得？_

贝德莉亚闭上眼睛，不想再看到汉尼拔如何动作，同时迫使自己尽可能平稳地呼吸。她没有试图屏蔽那手术所带来的声音和气味，而是 _任其自然_ 。很明显他们现在还不打算处决她。如果她能从这栋楼里逃出去——逃出这个房间——或者能联系上某个人——克劳福德，警方，或是那些热情高涨却被误导的赏金猎人们——她就仍有一丝生存的希望。在这个时刻，生存就是一切。她将会失去一条腿，但现在再哀悼也没有用，只会减缓她的思维，使她无法逃脱。她需要保持冷静——或是表现得冷静。她需要恢复镇静，想想那些她身体以外的事情，留意周围发生的事情。

她知道她需要快速思考，因为没人知道这个截肢手术需要多长时间，也没人知道他们是否希望她保持全程清醒。她是他们的第三个受害者，除非还有一些FBI不知道的，但她觉得她大概率只是第三个。如果还有其他人，他们是不会试图隐瞒的。他们现在已经有了一些一起杀人的经验，但他们现在选择对她所做的一切却与之前大不相同。她想起之前的日子，她穿过佛罗伦萨的街道，将他的采购清单记在心底，逃离的本能却因他训练自己无视天性而日渐模糊。在他们在一起的这么长时间里，贝德莉亚从未见过汉尼拔如此玩弄他的猎物。尽管根据他过去的罪行，那些从她匆匆翻阅但却从未购买的小报上读到的罪行，她知道这是有可能的。

“想想看，”她说道，对自己相对平稳的声音感到满意，“我原以为我看到过你最残忍的一面。”

“你知道的远多于此。”他说。知道他在触碰她却感觉不到的体验很奇怪。她依然闭着眼睛。她还没有准备好去对他已经做完和正在做的事情看个仔细。 _还没准备好，还不到时候。_ “即使我从不让你亲眼看到。”

“和我在帷幕之后这么长时间，贝德莉亚，你依旧对此感到惊讶吗？”威尔的声音从上方传来，冷酷而讥讽。他依然扼制着她，手指压在她的肩膀和锁骨上，让她背靠着枕头。她被他触碰的位置感到一阵刺痒。

“我当然很惊讶最终能和你们两个一起上床。”她狡黠地说道，几乎无法越过头脑中涌动的惊恐的血液，听到自己的声音。“或者至少，我很惊讶 _你在_ 这里。”她抬起头来，笑着看到威尔愤怒的目光。他脸上的表情可能有愤怒、尴尬或是嫉妒，或者三者兼而有之。然而，却绝对没有愉悦。

沿着她的身体向下看去，汉尼拔听起来像是发自内心的笑着。这是一种可怕的声音。

“你可以放开她了，威尔。”汉尼拔示意道，听起来很有魅力。“她已经恢复过来了，不会再做什么傻事了，对吗，贝德莉亚？”

她知道他期望她在应答之前看他一眼，看看他忙碌的双手，于是她硬下心来顺从了他。她慢慢向下移动视线，努力控制自己的表情，直到最终她的眼神聚焦在她左腿的开凿现场上。她的胃突然收缩着，感到一阵恶心。她看起来就像是科学课本里的地层图；她的层次被暴露了出来。苍白的皮肤被一道血红的细线割裂开，暗红色的出血口清楚地过渡到橘色，黄色，和最终，中央处的白色肌肉纤维。汉尼拔用之前剥离组织的钳子拉扯着它，用电烙笔将其熔断，慢慢地烧到骨头。伤口比她想象的更深，她原以为还没有穿透到另一侧。她第一次，感觉到自己身体所占据的物理空间。 _这空间很快就会变少，_ 她慌乱地想着， _将会一直越变越少。_

从那个他正忙着拆解她的位置，汉尼拔抬起头来看向她以期回应。贝德莉亚缓慢地点了点头，这样看起来就不会像是在发抖。“是的，”她呼吸着，声音只能保证平稳地说出一个音节。

但威尔那双令人不悦的手在她肩膀上停留了很长一段时间，当她终于再次抬起眼睛看着他的脸的时候，发现他正目不转睛地盯着汉尼拔。如果汉尼拔注意到这眼光，他也不会给出任何示意，但他只是说道：“请拧紧上面的牵引器。”于是威尔放开了她以协助手术。

“把那根线递给我。”汉尼拔说道。他的一只手握着一把小镊子，在伤口深处的某个贝德莉亚看不清的地方。然而，他却把镊子递给了威尔，引导着这个年轻人的手在一片血泊中替代他的位置。“我们需要结扎所有的大血管。”汉尼拔告诉威尔，声音如此低沉而亲密，贝德莉亚感觉自己好像在听一些非常私密的东西。“剪开，就在那儿，对——不要松开血管——很好。”他的手灵巧地移动着，用手中的线在她看不见的小东西周围打了一个结。威尔剪掉了多余的绳子长度。

“就像绑你那些鱼饵一样。”汉尼拔微笑着，威尔也回以微笑，他的双手依然埋在她的脂肪和肌肉之中。贝德莉亚希望自己就这样晕过去；她不明白自己怎么还没有晕过去。恐惧的力量是如此强大，她几乎无法呼吸。她的心跳如此剧烈而又快速，以至于房间的边缘似乎开始了旋转。她迫使自己克服恐惧说话，不断探寻反应、信息、和任何她能用来拯救自己生命的知识。

“强迫我看你们调情是不是这折磨中有意安排的一部分？”她问道，声音颤抖得厉害。她暗自为威尔脸红的样子感到高兴，为他埋下头，专注于汉尼拔指出的下一条需要结扎的静脉的样子感到高兴。这是一个 _十足有趣_ 的反应。这让她平静了一些。她继续追问道：“还是你们都太过迷恋对方，以至于忘记了我在这里，而不得不忍受你们不断向对方投去的渴望热情的目光？”

“是在尝试 _激怒我_ 吗，贝德莉亚？”威尔尖酸地问道，手上动作没停。

“只是想聊聊天。”她颤抖着回答。

“你一直都很聪明。”汉尼拔说道。他再次灼烧着那灰黄色的组织，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的烧焦味。“但聪明和智慧是不一样的。”他说，暂停了他的烧灼，用镊子伸进已经凝固的血液之中，捏住那暴露的神经。它像乌冬面一样厚而不透明，就它在镊子中的移动方式来看，还很坚韧。她短暂地闭上双眼，一阵眩晕袭来，她感到尖叫声正在喉咙深处蛰伏着。

_我应该逃跑的，_ 她想， _我应该躲起来的。在汉尼拔讲述的童话故事中，怪物总是赢家。他们会把我生吞活剥。_

“你真的应该接受我关于离开这座城市的建议。”威尔说，好像在读她的心思。她睁开眼睛，看到汉尼拔切断了他紧捏着的神经，然后转而结扎依然嵌在她大腿里的那一边，手指有些犹豫，但能清晰地看出他仍存有许多紧密而巧妙的打结方式的肌肉记忆。 _天哪。_ “我就接受了你的。”

“当你本能地想要帮忙的时候，是为了下次毁掉它吗？”她问道，声音低沉以防破音。 _一旦我开始尖叫，我将停不下来。我唯一的希望就是保持头脑清醒。但是……这能有什么用呢？还有什么可能逃脱呢？_ “目前为止感觉如何？”

“我感到极大的解脱。”他轻声笑着，说道。“你是一个优秀的心理医生。”

“我尽力了。”她低头一看，汉尼拔已经触及了骨头，有一瞬间她几乎忘记了如何呼吸。她希望他们中的一个能够在她腰部以上的什么位置打她、或是割她一下。看着她的肉体从骨架上剥落下来，但是却感觉不到，这令她感到恶心，头晕目眩。她把手腕紧紧地勒在绑带中，直到皮肤破损，睁开双眼看到汉尼拔正用一个扁平的金属器皿刮着骨头，把剩余的所有组织都推了开来。她可以感到震动沿着她的骨骼向上传递，传到她仍然可以感觉到的部分。

“差不多了。”汉尼拔低声说——对她，对威尔，还是对他自己，她不确定。他将镊子放在桌子上，用左前臂的后部擦拭着额头上的一滴汗珠。这些灯该死的亮。它们散发出的热量简直像是来自地狱，而突然之间，这就是贝德莉亚所能想到的一切。似乎在这炎热面前，一切都可以忍受了。“把毛巾递给我。”

她看着，她的脖子开始因汗水而闪闪发光，她的思绪感觉炎热而遥远。汉尼拔将毛巾从伤口中穿过，夹在她的骨头和撕裂的组织之间。她看着自己的骨架，想知道现在试着走路会是什么样子。这个想法让她几乎要呕吐了。她的身体徒劳地起伏着，横膈膜痉挛。

她面前的床单上满是撕裂的、破烂的血块，有些被电烙笔烧断的部位看起来像烧熟的肉。 _死定了（Dead meat）_ ，她想。

汉尼拔从桌上拿起了什么东西，用双手将其撑开，像是在盘绕纱线一般。它在他手指间闪闪发光，像是一截明亮而致命的钢琴丝。贝德莉亚感觉自己的心率加快了，狂奔着，感觉自己失去了对情绪反应的控制，失去了对面部表情的控制。他将那根线缠在她的骨头下，然后抓住这绞带两端的把手。她看见随着他开始慢慢地向上锯着骨头，他前臂和肩膀的肌肉微微地绷紧了。

她能听到骨头和线锯摩擦的声音。穿透了她鼓膜中血液的流动声，这声音惊人的响。威尔和汉尼拔的声音听起来像是从另一个房间传来的，低沉而模糊，但他们偶尔的对话片段却能够透过她恐惧的迷雾。

“……以迷迭香和大蒜烤骨髓，铺在酥脆的 _传统法式长棍面包（baguette de tradition française）_ 上……”

“你这么喜欢烧烤？”

“你有什么想要表达的偏好吗？”

“我不知道。我一向偏爱烧烤。”

当汉尼拔的线锯接触到她的骨髓，并伴随着他施力而快速切割骨头时，她的身体微微颤动着。她感到眼角一阵刺痛，随着金属丝的刺耳声音的继续而叹了口气。

_那天晚上我在家里发现他的时候，我就应该扣动扳机的，_ 她想。 _我就不该请求他讲述一个偏离真相的关于尼尔的故事；他以蛰伏暗处和半真半假的陈述为乐。我就应该在仍有机会的时候逃跑，但现在再跑已经太晚了。_ 他们已经抓住了她，现在，她的思想已经非常接近于客观地理解和认知她已经知道的事情：他正在给予她她的结局。

她的身体在床垫上又一次抽搐着，她睁开眼睛，突然意识到眼泪覆盖了她的脸颊和下巴，流进她的头发，在耳廓中发痒。汉尼拔蜷伏在她上方，单膝跪在床上。在他手中握着的是她的腿。它通过一片血红的皮肤、脂肪和肌肉，依然与身体的其他部分相连。然而他握着的角度完全不对，骨头不在一条直线上。当他拧动的时候，她能看到自己被切开的地方，而当他开始从她的大腿上撕扯她的腿时，贝德莉亚尖叫了起来。

******

她独自一人在餐桌前醒来。这张餐桌上摆放了三人份的餐具，上面已经放满了精心制作的香喷喷的烤肉，菜肴的香味在她面前蒸腾，这让她充满了想要呕吐、或是再次尖叫的强烈冲动。她屏住呼吸，迅速移动，将她的蜗牛叉藏在了残缺大腿上的餐巾下面。

[1] 标题注，即雅典卫城， “西哥罗佩（Cecropia）”此名以纪念常被描绘为半人半蛇的怪物的雅典首任国王凯克洛普斯（Kekrops）。

[2] 犹大环，即朱迪卡，引自但丁《神曲》。犹大环处于第九层地狱（背叛者之寒冰地狱）的第四环，即整个地狱的最深处，惩戒叛卖恩人者。

[3] 原文拉丁语“Vexilla Regis prodeunt inferni”, 同样出自《神曲》。下句为英文原文。

[4] 底比斯圣军，由底比斯将领高吉达斯于公元前378年创建，是古希腊城邦底比斯的一支精锐部队，共300人，由150对同性恋伴侣组成。所以下文原作写到这是一支4世纪军队，应为公元前4世纪。

[5] 公元前338年，腓力二世的骑兵将圣军全部歼灭，自此圣军不复存在。希腊历史学家普鲁塔克曾描述道：“胜利后的腓力二世视察战场，他停在300位勇士的尸体前，看到每个战士的胸前都有致命的伤口，每两具尸体紧紧挨在一起，于是知道这就是著名的全部由相爱的勇士组成的“圣军”，他抑制不住眼泪，说道：‘无论是谁，只要怀疑这些人的行为或者经历是卑劣的，都应该被毁灭。’”

[6] 引自柏拉图，“Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song.（每颗心都在唱着一首不完整的歌，直至另一颗心轻声和应。而那些愿意唱的人，总会找到一首歌。）”

[7]这段原文来自《沉默的羔羊》，是汉尼拔对史达琳说的。参孙谜语的典故来源于圣经《士师记》14:1-20。注：参孙是古代以色列的一位士师，力大无比。他娶了一位非利士女子为妻。在婚宴上，他与30个非利士人打赌，并相约，如果7日筵宴之内他们猜不出谜底，他们就送给参孙30套衣服，如猜得出来，参孙就送给他们30套衣服。参孙的谜面是：“吃的从吃者出来，甜的从强者出来。”原来，参孙曾赤手空拳撕裂一只狮子，两天后，他发现死狮子体内有一群蜜蜂和蜜，就将蜜掏出来，在回家的路上边走边吃，到家后还分给父母吃。非利士人当然不知此事的缘由，就诱迫参孙新婚的妻子，使她问出了谜底。第二天，非利士人见到参孙时得意洋洋地回答：“还有什么比蜂蜜更甜?还有什么比狮子更强?”参孙知道自己的妻子泄露了秘密，非常不高兴，但他口头上仍故作平静，说：“如果你们不用我的母牛犁地，你们绝对猜不出谜底!”结果参孙只好认输，出去杀了30个非利士人，夺来30套衣服给人。非利士人还有庸人的意思。这里一语双关。


	5. 厄倪俄

她一只手紧紧抓住藏在腿上的双齿蜗牛叉，另一只手放在残存的腿上。她迫使自己估量形势，分析周围的环境。房间昏暗，只有壁龛中的几根白色细长蜡烛将房间点亮。厚重的柞蚕丝窗帘将一对窗户遮挡住了，但贝德莉亚怀疑那之外的天空和房间一样黑。所以，她一定是昏迷了一整天，或是差不多那么久。她感到皮肤上蕾丝的刺痒，第一次注意到自己穿的是一件华丽的钴蓝色礼服，她可以完美地想象出汉尼拔为她挑选衣服的样子。她想象着他的手是如何的放在她的身上，温柔而迅速地，将她的衣服脱下而又换上。 _他是多么喜欢打扮他的玩具们啊。_ 这件礼服很是清凉，领口被剪裁得很低，几乎到了她的肚脐，但她裸露的皮肤所接触到的芳香的空气却是温热的。事实上，那股热量来源于餐桌中央那块冒着热气的烤肉——这肉太长了，不像是牛肉、猪肉或是羊肉。玫瑰和熏肉的香味在空中飘荡，既令人食欲满满又同时令人作呕。

餐桌上准备了三个人的餐具，除了被成排的叶子包裹着的烤肉之外，还堆满了水果和鲜花。在她的座位旁边放着一盘大蒜烤蜗牛，蜗牛肉还在壳里。她认为这大概就是汉尼拔最仁慈的举动了，允许她拥有除了吃自己的肢体外的其他选择。她可以边看着 _他们_ 吃她，同时吃点别的什么。

_思考，_ 当她发觉恐慌重新开始在她体内翻腾时，她这样命令自己。他们或多或少算是使她动弹不得了。她将无法从房间——从这张桌子——更别说从房子，或是公寓，或者任何他们将她囚禁的地方逃出。靠她自己逃跑是不可能的了，电话求救是唯一的出路。不过，这个计划也不太可能实现。即使她能成功的接触到电话，但汉尼拔几乎不可能拥有像固定电话这样方便的东西。她也许可以试着去偷他们的手机——如果他们有手机可以偷的话。

如果她不能逃跑，也不能呼救，那么唯一的选择就是战斗。她永远不会在一场公平的打斗中获胜，而他们也不会给她这样的机会。目前情况对他们十分有利，这时候尝试战斗似乎只像是自杀。 _寻求一死也许比等着看他们下一步会做什么更好，_ 她想。 _他们要花多久才能把我吃完？他们会让我每次都保持清醒吗，让我看着他们把我切成两半吗？_ 她宁愿搏一搏也不愿在缓慢的死亡中苟且。她至少可以拖着他们中的一个和她一起死去。这并不理想，但就复仇而言，这是个好主意，既然他们终于实现了统一，那就永远的分开他们。一想到那个幸存下来的将会感到多么痛苦，她的嘴唇不禁微微上扬。

不过，他们也有可能已经从她身上拿走了所有想要的了。他们也许打算吃完饭、打扫干净盘子之后，将她放走。如果这时她发动攻击，她将冒着生命危险。但如果她不这样做，她又将面临着被肢解和生吞活剥的风险。这并不是一组很好的选项。她听到他的声音在她脑内的黑暗空间中回荡： _你 将自己陷入了一个怎样的境地，贝德莉亚？_

正当她权衡着自己的生存几率时，餐厅的门打开了，威尔走了进来，汉尼拔紧随其后。汉尼拔的穿着一如既往地无可挑剔。身着的蓝色西装，与她的礼服相得益彰，而他折叠着的口袋方巾则不出所料地色彩出挑。她记起他们在佛罗伦萨的时候，她曾看着他纤长的双手灵巧地折叠着布料，动作快得眼睛都无法跟上。威尔穿着黑色的西服，简直该死地像死神一样。他的表情看上去像是在同时微笑和皱眉。贝德莉亚深深呼出一口气，感觉自己的心跳开始加速。

汉尼拔走到了桌子的最前面，威尔跟在后面，在右侧找到了自己的座位。他们的表情完全不同；汉尼拔看起来有一丝善意的愉悦，又带着一丝骄傲的神情，无疑是因为他所准备的这场奢华的盛宴。他几乎像是在准备主持一场晚宴了，头发梳理地如此整齐、表现得如此冷静，她简直无法相信他就是那个跪在她身上、扯掉她的腿的男人。而威尔，在贝德莉亚看来，看起来比平时更加精神错乱了。他比以前更加整洁、穿着也更有品位了，但是他的眼睛睁得很大，眼神充满野性。他坐了下来，恨恨地瞥了她一眼，然后坚定地将眼神转向桌子中央那热腾腾的烤肉。

有那么一会儿，没有人说话。

终于，汉尼拔对她说道：“你感觉如何，贝德莉亚？”

这是个术后的例行询问，但她知道他是出于好奇心问的。她深呼吸，用一根手指描摹着她藏起来的叉子的叉齿。“麻木感，”她回答道，“和对于失去这种麻木感的害怕。”

“有感觉到疼痛吗？”他问道，多么认真的一位医生啊。但她没有回答，于是他补充道：“我自作主张的用了止痛剂。你愿意告诉我这是否够用吗？”

她依旧保持着沉默。倒不是因为她无话可说，而是因为她希望看到她的沉默会产生什么影响。信息是她唯一的通货，唯一的武器。如果她能活得足够久，她就能成功地活着出去；之前这一招奏过效。 _不过，_ 她想， _这一次在我逃脱之前，我将失去多少？_ 这次逃不掉了。她身体的一部分意识到了这点，但她的斗志依然昂扬。有一种方法可以改变这种情况，虽不能创造优势，但至少能改善她的不利程度。

汉尼拔走向烤肉，准备将其切块。“我想，对于人类来说，没有什么能比一个突如其来的巨大变故更令人痛苦的了。”他说道，就在那一瞬间，她看到他瞥了一眼威尔。随后，他的注意力又一次地回到了那对于美食享受的愉悦上。“没有什么能比一顿美餐更能驱走忧郁了。”

“你把我做成什么了，汉尼拔？”她挑衅地抬起眉毛。他笑了。

“传统的卡卢阿式烤肉。[2]”他说。“周围摆放着热带水果，包裹在朱蕉叶之中，在煤块上煨熟。为了向你表示敬意，我在这之中加入了一些特别的东西。看，这里。”他指着那一长条似乎是手工凿制的冰块说道。她现在可以看到，烤肉和这条蜿蜒的冰块一同放在底层的余烬上，正在桌子上慢慢地炙烧着肉。“科奇土斯湖[3]，但丁的冰湖，在火焰之中为你而造。”

“在这里，在这地狱的中央。”她叹了口气。“真是太合适了。”

威尔发出了一声也许是嗤笑的声音。汉尼拔无视了她，开始切着烤肉。“能够重新回到一个配置齐全的厨房是一件令人愉悦的事情。”他告诉她。“我的监禁期间最难熬的一件事，必然是再也无法拥有为自己烹饪和喂食的自由了。你几乎比任何人都清楚，我对于吃进身体里的东西是多么谨慎。你收到我的卡片了吗？”

她颤抖着，想起了在她生日那天被送来的，最后一张烤鹅肝的菜谱。“收到了。”她呼吸着。

“你有没有考虑过尝试其中的一种菜谱？”他拿起她的盘子，在此刻靠近了她的身体。她的思绪挣扎着。 _我应该—_ — _这是一个好时机吗_ ——她的手在餐巾下紧紧地抓着叉子。她只有一次机会。

汉尼拔离开了她，回到了餐桌旁，这样他就可以为她准备餐盘了。 _当他回来的时候，我应该——我敢——我会抓住这次机会还是等待呢？_ 她看着他，将她摆放在盘子里，轻松地挑选着那些看起来最适合摆盘的果蔬花卉。

“恐怕我的烹饪能力无法与你相匹敌，”贝德莉亚略带歇斯底里地回答道，“并且当然，当我知道这是你想要将我变成的一道美食时，这更让人难以享受一顿美餐了。”

汉尼拔微笑着，显然对她的回答很满意。她总是擅长取悦他。这不是她试图去做的事，至少一开始不是。然而，她不得不承认，当她第一次注意到这一点时，她发觉他的愉悦——他的痴迷——非常令她满足。她现在也这样认为。她不止一次地想要知道， _究竟是他的什么激发了她的这种热爱_ 。 _我很高兴能引出那个微笑，即使将要死在他的手中，即使我的心脏在狂跳，我的胃在翻搅。_ 她知道这不只是一个生存策略。

_也许，_ 当他准备好她的餐盘，向她走来时，她想， _是因为他的认可不易得到。他对所有人都很感兴趣——剖析他们，发现他们的秘密，挖出他们的心脏，以某种污秽的东西取而代之——但他总是保留着他的赞许。如果赞许是一个恰当的词——他的钟爱，也许。当他看到自己拥有的东西并且很高兴能拥有的时候，他眼中的那份光芒。_

他将盘子放在她面前，在她抬头时俯下身子，双手放在她的大腿上。她深呼吸，竭尽全力不让自己发出喘息，而是对着他没有表情的严肃脸庞勉强露出了一丝笑容。叉齿戳进了她的手掌。她做不到。她永远都无法做到。他甚至可能已经知道了她的想法。

然后他走开了，回到桌子的那一端，准备威尔的餐盘，然后再准备他自己的。机会错失了。她长长的叹了一口气。在她面前，芳香的蒸汽从盘子里蒸腾而上。她感到一阵反胃，因自己被煮熟的肉的香气而想要呕吐。她坚决不看向她面前盘子上的那部分身体。

“能够再次在一个像样的厨房做饭真是一种享受。”汉尼拔重申道。他举起酒杯，依然站在桌子的首端。“敬贝德莉亚，感谢她让我三年来做的第一顿正餐如此的有意义。”

威尔举起了酒杯，讥讽地看了一眼贝德莉亚。她发现她的酒杯里只有水。 _这简直雪上添霜。_

“我想要一杯红酒，”她说道。“谢谢。”

“恐怕那样做并不明智。”汉尼拔回道。

“酒精会与止痛药发生不良反应。”威尔嘲讽地补充道。他的声音听起来有些哽咽而痛苦。她看着他用叉子戳起她腿上的一片肉，将她举到嘴边。她的心跳砰砰直跳。她惊恐地看着自己的肉体滑过他的嘴唇，进入他黑暗的口腔，看着他咀嚼、吞咽、微笑着。

“美味。”

汉尼拔笑了，看起来毫无收敛地自鸣得意，在那一瞬间沉浸在了自我陶醉之中。她看着他吃下她，双眼紧闭，细细品味。“我同意。就好像我过去三年经历的所有对感官刺激的渴望都转化成了这道菜。”

威尔又吃了一口，同时在嘴里放了一颗树莓。“你真得自己尝尝，贝德莉亚。”他说道，抿了一口红酒。

她决定了。

“我非常乐意来一杯红酒。”她说，声音提高了。她没有必要迫使自己破音；她只是不再想要阻止了。 _让他们听到我的歇斯底里和恐惧吧。_

汉尼拔叹了口气，扭头看向威尔。终于，他的脸上浮现出一丝纵容。“哦，好吧。”他让步道。“但只能喝一点点。”

威尔站了起来，拿着瓶子走到她身前为她倒酒。很好。她能听到自己的心跳声，声音响亮，却突然间慢到可以在两次心跳间呼吸。 _等等，_ 她想， _要一击制敌。_

当他离她足够近，正微微俯身倒酒时，她行动了。她的手猛地伸出来，瞄准颈静脉，叉子一下子插进了肉里，一股热血喷涌而出。

******

威尔看见她的手向他袭来，一转身，酒瓶掉在地上摔得粉碎，玻璃碎了一地，溅起一片红色的水花。他感觉到细细的叉齿插入了斜方肌，引起一阵剧烈的疼痛。这使他得以集中精神，将他从短暂陷入的梦境中拽了出来。他将叉子从肩膀中拔出来，痛的呲牙咧嘴，用手按住伤口。伤口不深，她没有触及任何重要部位。

“这倒是很特别，贝德莉亚。”他开始说道，转身面对着她，却在看到汉尼拔坚定地从桌边走来时停下了话。他的步伐从容不迫，却也势不可挡。威尔看到贝德莉亚因为恐惧而睁大了蓝色的眼睛，然后他看到汉尼拔的拇指直直地插进了那双眼睛之中，刺穿了晶状体，死死地按进去，直到鲜血和玻璃质的体液像眼泪一样顺着她的脸颊流下。她又一次的大声哀号着，声音尖利，充满了恐惧，但汉尼拔用双手捧住她的头骨，拇指插入眼窝，将她的头几乎扭转了整整180度。

这一切很快就结束了。威尔能感到他的心脏砰砰直跳。这一切发生得太快了，他甚至没能注意到他看到了什么就结束了。汉尼拔从那黑洞洞的凹窝中抽出手指，发出一种令人作呕的咯吱声，放开贝德莉亚的脑袋，任由它砰的一声撞在她的盘子上。威尔睁大眼睛看着他，举起一只血淋淋的拇指吮吸着。他回望着威尔，眼神郁炽，威尔感觉空气似乎被堵在了肺里，发觉自己再次陷入厌恶与欲望之间，身体无力移开自己的视线。

汉尼拔捡起贝德莉亚掉在地上的餐巾，用它清洁着他没有舔干净的拇指。威尔有些困难地吞咽着，努力克制着内心释放出的不适和兴奋。他能比一分钟前更加强烈的感受到从桌子上散发出的热量。汉尼拔用他那冷血动物一般的方式闭上眼睛，他的舌头从皮肤上撷取最后一丝的鲜血和胶状物，拇指短暂地停留在了那根弯曲的犬齿的尖端上。

“天哪，汉尼拔。”威尔终于呼吸着，声音颤抖。“我不觉得那完全必要。”

“她想要你的命。”汉尼拔答道，回到座位上，用酒漱了漱口。

“但没造成多大伤害。”威尔嘲笑道。“我们本可以轻易地控制住她的。”

“也许吧，”汉尼拔应道，“也许是我反应过度了。”他夸张的叹着气，装作后悔的样子，然后拿起了刀叉。

他对此表现得如此淡然，威尔不知道该如何回应了。“我很抱歉，”他真诚的说道，“我没想让你杀了她的。”

“我一直想杀掉她，”汉尼拔说道，咬了一口嘴边的食物，“总要杀了她的。”

“没错，但是，你 _喜欢_ 她，我猜。”威尔摸索着如何用恰当的词汇表达他的震惊与懊悔。“我不是在要求你为我杀了她。”

汉尼拔吞咽着，双眼盯着威尔，而威尔却盯着汉尼拔的喉咙，看着哪里运动着的肌肉，脉搏轻轻地跳动着，“你不需要这么做。”他最后说道。“坐下，威尔。把晚饭吃完。”

威尔拖着脚步回到了座位上，瞥了一眼贝德莉亚的尸体，她的头垂在了盘子上，脸朝下埋在自己的煮熟的肉里。他并没有杀死她，但看着汉尼拔杀人的过程令他感到兴奋，这种兴奋感和他自己杀人的过程既相似又不同。他的心跳加速，血管里充满了血液。壁龛里和桌子上闪烁的烛焰似乎更亮了，而周围的阴影则更暗了。威尔舔着嘴唇，品尝着贝德莉亚的尸体。很快，他感觉到此情此景的恐怖感变得逐渐温和，黑暗处逐渐明亮。他渴望着，在那一瞬间，渴望着汉尼拔埋在他头发里的手指猛拽着他，渴望他的接近和自己承受不住的样子。威尔想要自己分崩离析，想要被允许像杀死克拉克·英格拉姆之后那样陷入短暂的紧张症，但汉尼拔没有允许。威尔感觉自己正被微妙地告知要振作起来。

他喝了很长时间的酒以使自己平静下来，随后才拿起叉子继续吃饭。当他开始吃的时候，他发现肉比之前要更加美味了。

******

晚餐结束，所有的残羹剩饭——还有尸体——都被打扫好之后，威尔坐在书房的壁炉旁嘬饮着威士忌，回想着这漫长的一天。或者，更确切的说，是漫长的一天又一夜。自从他们一天前离开码头之后，就一直没睡过觉，但他依然感觉神智清醒，思维敏捷。他和汉尼拔有变成夜行动物的危险。窗外，太阳低低地挂在东方，光线透过粗糙的烟灰色窗帘间的缝隙照进书房。他们架着如同一个醉鬼的贝德莉亚、离开码头后的这段时间就像好几万年那样漫长。现在，她的身体零落在各处，在冰箱、冷冻柜和肚子之间不均地分布着。

这个想法让他皱起了眉头。当然，他一直都知道当他向汉尼拔提出请求的时候是在拿她的生命冒险。倒不是说他为她的死亡感到难过；她一直以来都能巧妙地周旋在这游戏之中，总是权衡着当前的收益和未来的成本，知道她终有一天要付清债务，将她欠下的几磅肉偿还出来。尽管如此，他也没有打算让她今天死去，而只是想要她献出一些肉体以证明汉尼拔的风险。也许他们应该让她明白这一点；那样她将能表现得更理智一点。

“关于贝德莉亚的事我很遗憾。”他对汉尼拔说。汉尼拔坐在低矮的炉火旁，手里拿着一杯酒，闪烁的火光照亮出他难以捉摸的脸庞。

“我不遗憾，”汉尼拔说道，“你也不需要感到遗憾。”

“但我不是要你一定要杀掉她。”威尔重申。

“也许你确实没有要求我，”汉尼拔回道，声音一如既往的神秘莫测，“但我不相信你真的对这种情况感到后悔，你也不该感到后悔。”

威尔皱眉。“我只是想看看你会为我做些什么，”他说道，“作为一个你虔诚奉献的标志。但我没想要向你要求这么多。我知道她是你的……呃，你们一直很友好。”把任何人称作汉尼拔的朋友都太过奇怪了。贝德莉亚对汉尼拔意味着很多，他确信，但 _朋友_ 似乎不是一个对的说法。威尔又一次皱起了眉头，想起她说过的话。 _我当然很惊讶最终能和你们两个一起上床……至少，我很惊讶你在这里。_

“我们是很友好，”汉尼拔同意道，“在一定程度上。不过，我并不哀悼她的死亡。我们的关系，以及任何对友谊的标榜，早已走到了尽头。”他对着威尔突然一笑。“对我来说，她的离去并不比你失去贝弗利更悲惨。”

愤怒如洪水般涌上心头，他还没来得及思考，没来得及意识到汉尼拔说的这番话显然是出于他自己的邪恶的理由、那种与他作对的乐趣，为了引诱威尔如此回应，就说话了。“我在乎，”他怒斥道，“我依然在乎。”

“可你早就原谅我了。”

他能感到愤怒在他的太阳穴里猛烈地冲击着。他身体里蔓延流淌着的罪恶感认同了这项控诉。尽管如此，“她是我的朋友。”威尔坚持道，“唯一愿意考虑我对你的指控的人。”但他开始担心他只是在和自己说话了。

“然而，如果你考虑过我对你施加的那些残忍，”汉尼拔说道，“我承认，确实有很多——如果我没有提醒你的话，我杀害贝弗利的事情根本不会出现在你的脑海里。”他停顿了一下，看着威尔脸上错愕的表情。“事实是，你不是真的在乎。就像我不是真的在乎贝德莉亚死了一样。”

“这不是真的。”威尔坚持着，感到一股熟悉的暴力愤怒和难以置信的情绪涌上心头。他的脑海中突然浮现出一幅画面：正如汉尼拔先前对贝德莉亚做的那样，他用拇指戳进了汉尼拔的眼睛。他想象着这将会有怎样的触感，指甲下的血液如何的怦张着，那些温热的胶状物如何的涌到指甲表皮和指关节周围。这个想法让他平静了下来。“我在乎。”

“不足以让你做出任何事。”汉尼拔回答道，令人愤怒地平静，但只是一如既往地令人愤怒。“即使是现在这样，也不足以将你从这种伙伴关系中脱离出去，或是从我提供给你的事物中脱离出去。”

“你要给我什么？”威尔听到自己的声音，因愤怒和怀疑而有些气喘吁吁，还有一种他不愿发掘的突然的渴望。

“极致的愉悦。”汉尼拔的声音低沉而又柔和，威尔在他迷失在那双炽热的红色眼睛中、像圣人一样活活烧死在火刑柱上之前，低下了头看着地板。“自我决定。堕落的自由，威尔，还有自由选择堕落的能力。我将给你我自己，而这是你唯一在乎的东西。”

威尔挑起一边眉毛。然后是长时间的沉默。

“当诸神争斗时，”汉尼拔说，起初威尔以为他要转移话题，“他们将所爱的世人毁灭以作为对彼此的威慑。他们像移动棋盘上的棋子一样移动着他们的所爱，慈爱而谨慎地，却总是做好牺牲的准备。你在乎贝弗利、阿拉娜、杰克、甚至阿比盖尔——甚至你的 _妻子_ ，威尔——但他们对你来说并不重要。贝弗利对你来说像是棋盘上的骑士，你将她送到了我的路上，完全清楚她可能会遭遇的后果。他们对你来说从来都不重要，威尔。他们怎么可能重要呢？他们只是凡人。”

“我见到你的第一眼就认清你了。”汉尼拔说道，威尔死死地看着汉尼拔的双手如此平静地放在那天鹅绒的扶手上，而手上映着的光影让它们看起来没那么平静了。“不朽之人对彼此永不陌生。我并不为失去贝德莉亚而感到遗憾。如果我失去的是你，我才应该感到遗憾。我是唯一能够爱你的人，威尔，而你是我唯一能够爱的人。”

_也就是说，反过来，你是我唯一能够爱的人。_ 威尔颤抖着。这次谈话对于他那生硬而脆弱的神经来说太过激烈了，那些神经在日复一日的高度刺激下高歌、刺痛着。他的眼睑颤动着。

一阵长时间的沉默。汉尼拔痛苦地意识到威尔对此时此刻的谈话没有任何贡献，他在自己的想法中深陷其身，与他愤怒的罪恶感作斗争。“也许我们该睡觉了。” 于是汉尼拔说道。“客床大概需要更换一下，你才能待的舒适。”威尔又一次的颤抖着，想象着睡在他们前一天晚上做手术的染血床单上。“这里的沙发很舒适，长度也足够容纳你。”

威尔皱着眉头。这是他们离开船后他一直害怕的时刻，在船上他还可以很容易地一直盯守着汉尼拔，又不会显得过于明显。当然，这并不是说他的妄想症没有引起汉尼拔的注意，所以他认为这并不重要，除了现在，如果他想继续持续关注着这个人，他就必须大声承认他的意图。

他以为，在贝德莉亚的这件事之后，他应该更加能够相信别人了。但是一想到在任何他睁开眼看不到汉尼拔的地方睡觉，他就会感到一阵焦虑。这并不完全是因为不信任。不仅仅是因为他担心汉尼拔会离开，尽管这种恐惧存在，在他脑海里像钟声一样回荡；更多是一种一如既往的恐惧，来自于他在三年的孤立后重新团聚所带来的解脱感。 _汉尼拔才是那个孤立的人，_ 威尔想着，但那些界限又变得模糊了。 _我们都是孤独的，没有彼此的话。_

“当然，很欢迎你和我同床共枕。”汉尼拔说道，听起来很是愉悦，并且毫无疑问从威尔脸上泛起的红晕中获得了巨大的乐趣，那种困惑而又忧虑的表情一定在他的脸上表现得淋漓尽致。“或者你也可以睡在卧室的躺椅或扶手椅上。”他仁慈地补充道。 _这是他唯一一次表现出仁慈，_ 威尔想着， _尽管这可能根本不是真正的仁慈。这可能只是另一种形式的操纵，并且意在伪装成仁慈的样子。_

不管怎样，威尔接受了分享卧室而不是实际的床的提议。“那真是，呃，太好了。”他说道，汉尼拔笑了。

主卧大得出奇。那里有一个大得足以容下几个孩子的壁炉；威尔甚至可以将自己装进去，他想，如果他蹲下身体的话。如果现在没有一团低低的燃烧着的火焰的话。空气十分温暖，威尔将自己的西服外套脱掉——然后在汉尼拔脱掉了不止外套的时候决然地看向了火焰。当他用余光看到对方在被单下的模糊身影时，他回过头来继续审视着这间房间。

床尾处有一张躺椅，可能还不错。这张床巨宽无比——实在是宽得可笑，以至于威尔绝不会同意睡在上面——而那张躺椅也差不多那么宽。他可能没法完全将他的身体伸展开来，但如果他稍微侧躺着蜷起身子，他将能很舒服的躺在上面。但他不能让自己睡在汉尼拔那张——巨大的——床的床脚处。他的脑海中快速地闪回出一张放在床脚的狗床。在那间原本属于他的房间里，如果他几年前同意和汉尼拔一起离开的话。

另一个选择是火炉旁的扶手椅。这可能也还不错。威尔把椅子拖得离火焰越远越好。他将椅子放在了一个能够将双腿在身前舒展开来、并且能够看到汉尼拔的位置上。汉尼拔看起来格外舒适且放松，远比威尔舒服得多。他目不转睛的回看着威尔，眼神近乎沾沾自喜。威尔突然发现自己无法将视线从那个凝视上移开。

威尔解开衬衫上面的两个扣子，清楚地意识到，边做着这个动作边盯着汉尼拔的眼睛看，一定看起来很诱惑，但他没法再完全确定自己是赞成还是反对这个想法。他坐到扶手椅上，双腿在前面伸展开来。这不是最舒服的睡姿，但威尔突然发现他筋疲力尽了。

他一直将汉尼拔保持在视线范围之内，直到最后闭上眼睛，他才与那栗色的目光断开联系。

******

在卡座上方墙上挂着的“库尔斯”霓虹灯闪烁不定，在下方那三张略带醉意的脸上投射出蓝白色的光芒。

“我听说他是苏联人体实验的产物。他们给这个孩子注射了蛇的DNA，还一直折磨他直到他失去理智。”

“不对，我听说他是CIA的前任特工，服务于MK-ULTRA项目[4]。”

“先生们，你们都搞错对象了。他是某个东欧的皇室成员。”

“如果他真是皇室，那为什么他还要去杀那些蠢货呢？”

“而且如果他真是东欧人，那他在美国做什么？”

“不得不从那边的警察溜走呗，不是吗？”

“唔， _我_ 听说的是，他小时候在亚马逊走丢了，因为他和他的父母正在度假，他们的飞机坠毁了，他是唯一的幸存者。我听说，他是被一个食人部落养大的，这个部落以前从来没有见过白人，然后他们教给他他们的方法。”

“那他怎么会说英语？”

“ _很明显_ ，他获救了，但那时他就已经开始喜欢上人类的味道了。”

“我听说，他至少杀死了二十多个人，比FBI知道的还要多。主要是流浪汉，我听说。还有这个——杀死他们之后，他将他们做成汤，然后 _再供应给施食处_ 。”

“简直一派胡言。”

“不管怎么说，我很高兴他死了。”

“没错，但只有当我看到尸体我才会相信。在那之前他只是失踪而已，我不知道你怎么想，但这并没有让我感到舒服。我希望自己能喝上一杯，然后步行回家，而不必过多地回头张望。”

“你真的认为他会在附近逗留吗，如果他真的活着的话？”

“过去几个晚上，我看到过这个家伙在码头附近徘徊。又高又大，就像在报纸上看到的那样，总是戴着他的兜帽，总是在那下面鬼鬼祟祟地走来走去。”

“可能只是某个流浪汉。”

“我一开始也是这么想的，但那天晚上，我在从酒吧回家的路上看到了他的脸。你知道的，上周二，我赢了诺姆三次台球的那天。”

“你上次作弊了。别以为我没注意到你推了那个八号球。”

“是啊，无所谓了，你反正欠我五十块钱。不管怎样，就像我刚才说的，那之后我就走回家了，对吧？经过码头。然后我看到这个家伙，在附近鬼鬼祟祟了好几天，我以为他是什么可怜的笨蛋，在附近找了个安全的地方睡觉。但当他从路灯下经过的时候，我看到了他兜帽下的脸，那就是 _他_ 。”

“不可能吧。”

“不我发誓——他看起来就像在报纸上看到的那样。”

“你喝大了。”

“你一直都不怎么清醒。”

“如果你们想要证据，我们现在就可以过去。他大概还在四处游荡，寻找着下一个受害者。”

“呃，你认真的吗？你想让我们去找切萨皮克开膛手？”

“你害怕了吗？你 _看到过_ 找到这家伙的奖金了吗？”

“你终于可以还清那些赌债了！”

“嘿，去你的，诺姆。你们到底想不想去找他？”

“唔，我可不是胆小鬼。”

“我要去，但只是为了看你丢脸，当我们发现这个把你吓得屁滚尿流的家伙其实是个可怜的流浪汉的时候。”

码头旁很安静，除了偶尔有轻柔的水浪拍打在停泊在码头的船体上。这三个人醉醺醺的，大吵大嚷，让人心烦。一个人停下来在木板路上撒尿，同时夸张地呼出一口气。另一个人推了他一把，结果他朝着栏杆跌了下去，不得不用手抓住什么东西，以免自己摔倒。他咒骂着，在原地打转。

而第三个人正在喊叫，指着一个掩盖在深色斗篷下的高个身影。这身影向他们走近着，没有理会他们对它停下来并现出真容的要求。相反，它稳步前进，越来越近，越来越大。这三个朋友站在那里，僵在原地。

然后其中一个男人冲了过去，拉近了他们与那个身影之间的距离，拳头向后拉。另外两个人一看到他们的朋友冲进了危险之中，便大胆了许多，赶紧过去帮忙。他们的拳头如雨般落下，几分钟内就结束了。那个身影一动不动地躺在那里，鲜血从身下渗出，在街灯的照射下显得又黑又稠，在那奇形怪状的扁平兜帽旁汇聚成一汪血水。一切又恢复了平静。

******

当他醒来时，他能辨认出现在还是晚上。房间比之前更暗了，火焰如今只剩下了余烬，他扭动脖子，感到一阵疼痛，这是直着身子睡觉的结果。这把椅子很舒服，足够打个瞌睡，但总归不是一张好床。

威尔让他的眼睛适应着昏暗的灯光。汉尼拔在被单下一动不动。威尔几乎辨认不出他的脸。他的嘴巴微微张着，呼吸在睡眠中变得缓慢。 _如果他真的睡着了的话。他可能是装的。他这样做只是因为他觉得有趣，只是想看看如果我醒来后会做什么。他可能根本不需要睡觉。他可能只会在记忆宫殿里睡觉，作为一种持续的冥想。_ 威尔感觉他的想法快要失常了，知道他正处于多疑偏执的状态之中。他已经和这个人跑了，迟早他也得决定信任他。毕竟，他不是已经指出了他信任的价码并得到了回报吗？

他伸开双腿，向下俯身抓向脚趾，听到脊椎和膝盖同时地发出爆裂声。他叹了口气，用手在脸上摩挲着。在火全都燃尽之后，现在房间里更冷了一些，威尔发现，自从从脑炎中恢复过来之后，他更容易在冷汗中醒来，而不是冒着热汗，尤其是当他在书桌前或是在沙发上看书时睡着的时候。

他反思自己没有和汉尼拔同床是多么的愚蠢。 _任何一个理智的人都会要么和别人共用一张床，要么就拿些毯子在书房的沙发上睡觉。要么就不拒绝，要拒绝就拒绝的彻底。_

只有威尔会有可能发现自己自己被夹在中间，无法做出决定。他以为他已经做出了所有的艰难决定，他以为他已经决定了自己想要什么，当他爬上偷来的警车里血淋淋的副驾驶座，看向那双洞察的血红的眼睛，当他告诉红龙如何找到他们，当他最后一次对杰克·克劳福德撒谎——更不用提他在悬崖边上做出的决定，当他像汉尼拔的影子一样行动，或者汉尼拔是他的影子，或者他们是被两个光源照亮的一个物体的双重影子。他怎么能够对他们之间的事情 _仍然_ 犹豫不决，对威尔来说，这是个未解之谜。

他认为，是因为他还没有下定决心。无论他对汉尼拔说了什么，无论他（再一次）用什么样的激烈言辞拒绝他，他都再也不能确定自己的感受了。他既想要亲近，又想要保持距离。如果他们之间有一张防弹玻璃的话，生活会变得容易一些。如此他便可以靠在上面而不会破裂，如此那种被吞噬的感觉将会得到抑制。

他看起来并没有被拒绝，当威尔毫不含糊地告诉他，他觉得他是多么的“爱无能”的时候。也许是因为他并没有感觉被拒绝。因为确实，这不像是拒绝的样子。现在威尔还不能完全确定他在做些什么，但这肯定传递了一些复杂的信号。他只知道他需要这个——比需要一个计划或是确定性更为需要和汉尼拔在一起。只要他还有这个，在他余生的每一天，即使他不知道醒来或睡着时身处何方，他也总会没事的。

_“你以为爱是什么？”_ 汉尼拔曾如此问他，而他没有回答。现在，威尔迫使自己考虑这个问题。他没有很多使用这个词地经验。他认为确实曾有一些人让他感到依恋和安慰，一些让他想要保护的人——阿拉娜，贝弗利。阿比盖尔。一些他想要取悦的人，比如杰克。当然还有莫莉和沃特。他与他们建立起了一个充满欢笑、温柔和亲密的生活。那，当然，一定是爱。 _然而，离开他们又是多么的容易，_ 他想。到现在为止，他还没有真的想到过他们，从没有过。即使是现在，他仍然认为他想到他们只是为了评估他对汉尼拔的感情。

_抛弃我的妻儿比我发现要离开他更加容易。过去三年里的每一天，我难道没有感觉到那条连接着我们的隐形的线的牵引吗，就像我肋骨后的一个钩子，充满着扯断并挖空我的威胁？我以为的爱是什么？_

他不知道。

威尔站了起来，向上伸展着胳膊，紧握着手指。虽然他的身体僵硬，但他仍然感到了一种兴奋。他知道，这不会让他睡不着觉的——在这个时候，什么都不能阻止他睡觉——但它可能会渗进他的梦中，让那些梦变得更加快速，更加明亮。他迫使自己移动身体时停止思考，这样他将想不到除了移动之外的任何事。他看到自己的手拉开了被褥。床是如此之大，他甚至以为他们可能实际上躺的比在船上的时候还要远。或者也许不是，当他决定躺进那张床的时候，他突然被那种亲密无间弄得不知所措，被他们睡在同一张床上的事实弄得不知所措。 _睡在一起，_ 他的大脑无益地想着。

威尔用胳膊肘支撑着自己，在黑暗中端详着汉尼拔的睡颜。或者说伪·睡颜。威尔觉得这并不重要了。

即使是这么接近，他也不能够在即将入眠之前背对着汉尼拔。于是他侧身躺着，看着黑暗中汉尼拔那安好而平静的脸庞，缓慢地眨着眼进入了梦乡。

[1] 厄倪俄（Enyos）希腊神话中象征战争的残忍的女神，经常作为阿瑞斯的陪伴出现，被认为是阿瑞斯的孪生姐妹或者妻子。

[2] 卡卢阿（Kalua）是一种传统的夏威夷烹饪方法，非常类似叫花鸡的做法。

[3] 即但丁《神曲》中的第九层地狱。

[4] 美国作家斯奇瓦兹在《绝密武器》一书中披露，MK Ultra计划是美国中情局一个跨时20多年的绝密计划，它是由早期的“知更鸟计划”发展而成的，MK Ultra计划最初的目的旨在训练中情局间谍，防止他们被捕后遭到前苏联克格勃的“洗脑”，到后来，中情局专家希望能通过迷幻药、催眠术甚至微波影响等方法，彻底控制另外一个人的大脑，使其沦为中情局随心所欲的间谍工具。


	6. 树皮甲

如果说杰克对阿拉娜走进了他办公室的门而感到惊讶，当莫莉紧随其后进入房间的时候，他可以说是震惊了。有那么一会儿，他有一种不祥的预感，觉得她们是来审判他的罪过的，这两个女人都曾经关心过威尔，恳求过他不要让他崩溃。杰克鲁莽地无视了她们的乞求，并将威尔逼到了他跌下的那个悬崖边上。简而言之，他看到他面前的这两个女人，不再是她们原来的样子，而是穿着长袍，带着头巾，一手拿着天平，一手拿着宝剑，准备将他的心脏与一根羽毛相衡量，然后对他所策划的恶行进行宣判。随后他看到了阿拉娜眼中那份务实的神情，知道审判不是她们来这儿的目的。

“我很惊讶在这里看到你们。”杰克同时对两个女人说道。“阿拉娜，你确定……你在这里是安全的吗？”

“杰克。”阿拉娜向他问好。“我的安全，以及我家人的安全，正是我来这儿的原因。”她看着莫莉，表情温柔。“是我们两个在这儿的原因。”

“我很抱歉。”杰克说道，看着莫莉，但实际又一次地对着她们两个人说话。“你们一定很恨我，让他陷入了这种境地。”

“是我让他去的。”莫莉说道。“我让他去是因为帮助你破案是件对的事情。在此之外，他做出了自己的选择。但我确实恨你，确实有一点，没错。”

“目前我们没人能够享有陷入愧疚或怨恨的奢侈。”阿拉娜在杰克回答之前说道。“当这一切结束之后，我们自然可以分摊责任，但现在，我们需要集中精力收拾这烂摊子，而不是就这件事控诉某个人。”

他对审判的延期充满感激，即使阿拉娜的语气告诉他，总有一天他们 _终会_ 坐下来谈论他们的罪过。 _我们双方的罪过，_ 杰克想着。尽管杰克仍然认为他是造成如今困境的主要原因，但她却为他们的困境做出了不少贡献。

“很好。”他答道。“你建议我们该怎么做？”

阿拉娜坐进了他桌子对面的椅子中，而莫莉随之坐在了她的对面。杰克，原本站立在桌子之后，紧攥着拳头用指节撑着身体，现在也坐到了椅子上。“我们要抓住威尔。”阿拉娜说道，他注意到她选用的动词。 _不是营救，_ 他想， _也不是拯救。_ “如果我们抓住了威尔，汉尼拔会来找他的。”

“如果FBI将威尔送上了法庭，”杰克说道，“他这次一定会被判死刑的。他们两个都会。”他暂停了下，看见莫莉下巴上的肌肉运动着。“汉尼拔先前发表了一片驳斥奇尔顿的文章，削弱了他的精神错乱辩护。即使他们无法重申他过去的罪行，他在出逃后十二天内犯下的罪也足够法院吊死他了。如果我们在一片拳打脚踢、尖叫和撕咬之中将威尔拖走——阿拉娜，很有可能威尔会被杀掉，或是他也很有可能在对峙中亲手杀死一个探员或是警官。在那之后他将无法再宣称自己是被胁迫或是被绑架的了。”

“我们也许会在他的血液中发现一种作用于精神活动的混合药物。”阿拉娜指出。

“我们也许不会。”

“是，”她赞同道，“我们确实可能不会。用一支特警队来抓住威尔无异于我们亲手杀掉他，也许还会杀掉几个无辜的人。任何传统的方法都不能抓获或控制住他，同时还不给他自己和别人带来巨大的风险。但这不是我所建议的。”

“那你建议什么？”杰克扬起眉毛。他瞥了一眼莫莉，感到恐惧已经渐渐爬上了他的脊椎。

“嘿，”莫莉说道，举起手嘲弄地挥了挥，“这就是我要参与进来的地方了。”

“如果你或是我去找他，他要不然就跑掉，要不然就展开一场搏斗。如果我们能通过将威尔带到某个熟悉却没有威胁的人身前，让他放松警惕，杰克，”阿拉娜冲到桌前，无疑感觉到了杰克的不情愿，并希望自己能阻止住他直截了当的拒绝，“我们能在他毫无察觉的时候抓住他，给他打上镇静剂，在FBI不知情的情况下将他带回巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院，直到我们需要将他收押。”她笑了。“我知道一个目前可用的最高安全级别的单间牢房。”

“一旦我们抓到他，我们就通知FBI，召集警卫，包围那个地方，等着汉尼拔跑过来？”

“正是如此。”

“你 _真的_ 觉得他会这么做吗？冲回他刚刚逃出的牢笼中？”

“在其他任何情况下，可能不会。”阿拉娜承认。“但是我看守了他三年，杰克。我观察他，研究他，学习他。为了威尔·格雷厄姆，汉尼拔会冲回牢笼中去的。”

他叹了口气。“这件事存在很多风险。尤其是对你的个人安全和生活幸福来说，莫莉。”

“我已经做好了准备。”她说道。“如果是我主动选择了风险，那我便不会害怕承担它们。”

他没有告诉她应该感到害怕。“你有没有想过，一旦我们拘押了威尔，他会怎么做？”

阿拉娜在椅子里调整了下姿势，眼神和声音都很平稳。“我相信他是可以讲道理的，”她说，“只要我们将他和汉尼拔分离开。”

这是杰克拼命想要相信的事情，但是他不确定自己相信阿拉娜真的相信她说出的话。与五年前相比，她现在更为精明了，她所说的话不再能够完全揭示她的内心想法。杰克确信威尔的妻子相信他仍能被拯救，但她不像阿拉娜和杰克那样了解威尔。不过，他还是愿意冒这个险。如果他们能捕获威尔，至少也许意味着这些谋杀的结束。

“我们应该尽快采取行动。”杰克说道。“他们已经杀过一个人了，而且这并不是随机谋杀。威尔之前找过克拉克·英格拉姆——你记得的，在我们发现一个被缝在马肚子里的死去的女人之后，问过话的那个家伙？”莫莉惊慌地猛吸了一口气。他没有理睬她，接着说道：“这几乎肯定是威尔选择的猎物。当英格拉姆走掉后，他感到非常沮丧。”

“我们将他留给汉尼拔的时间越长，”阿拉娜说，“他就越难恢复自我。”

“还有一件事。”杰克告诉她。“随着弗雷迪·劳兹不断地煽风点火，城市中的恐惧显而易见，并且与日俱增。她让奇尔顿接受了采访，并将他蹩脚地伪装成一个内部线人。人们在害怕，而这些害怕的人着实愚蠢。昨晚，我们回复了一份来自三个醉醺醺的义务警察的报告，他们声称在码头边的木板路上逮捕了汉尼拔·莱克特。当执法人员赶到时，他们发现这三个傻瓜，正摆着姿势用手机给那个被他们殴打致死的聋哑流浪汉拍照。”

“天啊。”莫莉气愤地喘着气。

“这不是第一例虚假目击了，” 他继续说道，“我们一直以来每天都能收到数十份报告。本周有三人在因开膛手引起的恐慌中受伤。一个年轻人偷偷溜出父母的家参加一个派对，在溜回去的时候，他的母亲以为是莱克特医生来收集全家内脏，结果在他左股骨上打了一枪。”杰克吞了吞口水，不喜欢他将要说出的话。“而且我很担心模仿犯。”他最后补充道。“随着开膛手再一次逍遥法外，还受到了这么多媒体的关注，这种可能性太高了。”

“不会走到那一步的。”阿拉娜向他保证。“如果我们能找到威尔，我们就能捉住他。而一旦我们捉到了他，我们就利用他把汉尼拔引来。没有人会受到伤害。”

“你真是一反常态的乐观啊。”杰克说道。“看来离这个计划付诸实施，就只剩下我去找到威尔了。”

“不要花费太长时间。”阿拉娜说道，站起身来。莫莉也站了起来，向门口走去。

“稍等片刻，阿拉娜。”杰克在他们身后喊道。“我想和你单独谈谈。”

这两个女人交换了下视线，阿拉娜耸了耸肩，而莫莉看了杰克一眼，眼神中满是不解与伤痛，随后离开了。当门在她身后咔哒一声关上时，杰克站了起来，从桌子后走了出来，站得离医生更近了一些。

“我们必须停止利用人们作为诱饵。”他低声告诉她。“别以为我没想过让莫莉·格雷厄姆参与这次调查。我只是否决了这个不必要的残忍想法。”

“但在我看来，她的参与是必要的残忍。”阿拉娜反驳道。“她是我们最好的机会。你知道的。你只是不想让自己的双手变得比现在更脏罢了。”

“我手上已经沾了足够多的鲜血了。”杰克同意道。“你也一样。”

她又耸了耸肩，把重心从一条腿转移到另一条腿上。他有时候会注意到，她依然无法像坠落之前那样稳定。她不再需要拐杖了，多年的理疗已经使她更加有能力完成那些，医生曾警告过她，由于她的损伤程度，可能再也无法完成的日常动作。然而，尽管她恢复的程度令人称奇，他知道她受过的伤永远不会真正痊愈。

“你一直都知道她就是我们的必经之路，杰克。”阿拉娜说道，用毫无怜悯的冰冷眼神盯着他的眼睛。“但你不能做这些你知道你必须要做的事情来抓住威尔。这就是我回来的原因，这就是为什么我需要回来。我们得抓住他，杰克。”她低声说道，恳求地抬眼看他。

他什么也没说，因为她是对的，没有什么可回应的。

******

这个消息使弗莱德里克一时哑口无言。一想到汉尼拔和威尔在她熟睡时进入了她的公寓，手上拿着尸体，他的身体就会感到一阵冰冷的恐惧。而他们留她活着的事实则让他感到另一种不同的兴奋。

“他们希望我们继续交流。”她说道，声音快速而高昂，充满了兴奋。“他们不会伤害我，因为他们希望全世界现在就看到真相。”

如果弗莱德里克还有嘴唇的话，他会将它蹙起来的。他的躯干和四肢已经开始显露出改善，多亏了那些被移植到那里的皮肤。当他们将他推进房间时，他的身体上布满了网格状的皮肤，在他已经脱水的残骸上长出了肉色的花边。然而，他的脸依然是一个没有嘴唇、只有一双乳白色眼睛的可怕景象。现在照顾他的医护人员相信他能够活下来了，于是他们请来了一位整形外科医生，开始给他做面部重塑。

“所以我们正中他们的下怀，”他说，“做着他们想让我们做的事情。”

“他们是疯子。”弗雷迪指出，反驳着他语气中透露出的控诉。“他们想要被曝光只是进一步地证明了这一事实。我们将帮助他们暴露自己，而他们将让我们活着以作为回报，而因为我们所发表的东西，他们将会被抓住，并在适当的时候被绳之以法。”他靠在椅背上，看起来很是满意。“当威尔·格雷厄姆将覆盖着他指纹和DNA的尸体留在一个记者门口的时候，杰克和他的团队就注定无法为他辩护了。”

“或是留在这位记者的客厅里。”弗莱德里克说。“一想到他们在你睡着的时候潜入了你的家里，我就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，如果我的皮肤还能起鸡皮疙瘩的话。”

“有保护欲了？”她微笑着，却不刻薄。被剥皮的一个好处是：很难脸红。“你不用担心我。”

“我想我的担忧在任何情况下都不会有什么作用，”他承认道，“但是我作为一个活生生的例子提醒一下你，你绝对不应该忘记他们只是为了寻个乐子就能够对你做些什么。”

她轻轻拍了拍他的手，以免伤到那些被烧伤和修补过的皮肤。这是自红龙用双手紧握住他的肩膀、用牙齿撕咬他的嘴唇以来，他第一次感受到肌肤之亲。不是乳胶手套，不是临床医生的手指，只是平常的人际接触。她同样没有对他那光滑的原生皮肤感到畏缩。他发觉自己说不出话了。

“你的书，”弗雷迪继续说道，她的那只柔软的手现在收了回去，重新放在她的大腿之上，“那本你在汉尼拔被捕之后所写的书，有助于巩固他的精神失常辩护。我读了。这是一本非常引人入胜的书。”

“非常感谢。”他说。

“是的，它让公众了解到汉尼拔是一个怎样的怪物，使他们相信有必要控制住他，尽管通过给汉尼拔贴上一个使他区别于理智之人的标签，也给予了他们一定的安慰。这本书回答了一个问题：怎么会有人做出他所做的那些事？只有临床上精神失常的人才有这个能力。”

“这就是我的意图。”弗莱德里克回答道。

“但我想知道，”弗雷迪小心翼翼地继续说道，“这本书中有多少内容是真的？我经历了这次调查。我深入地参与了其中的一部分。我在你的叙述中读到的一些东西似乎……不太熟悉。”

她是如此的聪明而又优秀，弗莱德里克为她的心计微笑了一下。 _美丽、却也厚颜无耻的女孩_ ，他想， _没有什么能瞒过你_ 。“杰克和布鲁姆医生鼓励某些不准确的事实。”他证实了她的话。“他们觉得汉尼拔·莱克特最好能被宣称为精神病，并交由他们看护。”

“这对布鲁姆医生来说确实是件好事，”弗雷迪说道，“但杰克从中得到了什么呢？”

“他得到了威尔·格雷厄姆。”弗莱德里克咂了下嘴，回答道。“他得到了一个证明了他的精神病宠物无罪的故事。足够阴暗，足够耸人听闻，足以淹没你发表的那些谋杀夫夫的头条新闻。”

“这招漂亮。”她笑了。“那你现在想说实话了吗？”

“如果我以一个骗子的身份暴露出来，”他说道，“人们怎么可能还会相信我第二次呢？”

“因为你心甘情愿地暴露自己，以揭露那些强迫你的人。”她答道，“还因为你现在在与我合作。”

******

威尔醒来时，卧室里仍然一片漆黑，床的另一边已经空无一人。一道微薄的光线从浴室的门下渗入了房间，在门的另一边，则是水流的声音。威尔醒来时发现自己侧身蜷缩着，一只胳膊大咧咧地横在床垫上，身下的冰冷床单依然隐约地有汉尼拔的味道。 _哦，上帝啊。_ 回想起他与莫莉在木屋里共同生活的那段日子，威尔发觉自己常常醒来时一只胳膊搂着妻子，下巴埋在她的肩膀或是头顶处。 _请告诉我我没有下意识地和切萨皮克开膛手抱在一起。_

_“你愿意对此保持清醒吗？”_ 威尔猛地抬起头来，眼睛在黑暗中搜寻着。他打开床头柜上的台灯，眨着眼睛适应着昏暗的灯光，直到他清楚看见一个身影坐在那个昨晚被他抛弃的扶手椅上。

“你难道不该在地狱的某个可怜角落给自己安个家吗？”威尔反问道，嘲弄着他对面的这个鬼魂。

_“是什么让你以为这不是我现在正在做的？”_ 贝德莉亚说道。

“真是命中注定永远要为谋杀你的人提供咨询。”

_“你没有谋杀我，”_ 她说， _“是汉尼拔干的。你为他所犯下的罪行而感到内疚吗？”_

威尔一直如此，甚至在他知道是汉尼拔干的之前。“你不懂。”他告诉那个他想象出来的坐在对面的贝德莉亚。

_“如果你无论如何都会感到内疚的话，”_ 她叹了口气， _“也许这也算是你的参与。但其实，我想，你在这件事上并不需要任何鼓励。”_ 她扬起一条完美的苍白的眉毛，突然间，那之下的双眼失去了它们的湛蓝，变成了一对深邃的黑洞，威尔依然无法忍受与其对视超过一两秒钟。

“我也这么觉得。”他表示同意。“在我们最后的一次治疗中，你几乎是告诉了我要这么做。还有什么比碾碎雏鸟更好的比喻呢？我费心接受了你的建议，就没有必要为此感到痛苦了吧。”

_“你是一只我应该踩在脚下，而不是试图去帮助的鸟。”_ 她说道。“ _我们其余这群人，是麻雀和鸽子，温和的生物，他训练我们无视帮助的本能，反而去伤害。而你，”_ 她的声音低沉，感情充沛， _“你是一种完全不同的鸟。”_

“我是什么，贝德莉亚？”

鬼魂深深吸了一口气，仿佛需要将自己填满力气才能回答他的问话。 _“你是一只猛禽，需要训练 不去忽视它蹂躏和虐杀的本能，”_她说道， _“一只有着对暴力的天生倾向的猛禽，只需被磨练、被开发、向忠诚引导。”_

“就像养隼人训练他的鹰一样。”威尔说道，不确定自己对这个比喻的感受。被视为一种所有物，一种为了满足主人的需要而被非人化和训练的东西，实在有失尊严。但与此同时，这个类比让他的脊椎感到一阵从头到尾的微妙的兴奋。

_“就像养鹰人训练他的鹰一样。”_ 贝德莉亚纠正道。“ _养隼人训练的是隼。”_

这种不必要的咬文嚼字让他很是恼火。“不管我们之间是什么关系，”他说道，“我想我们都会同意，做一只鹰比做一只麻雀更为安全。只要看看那些温和和对暴力天生的厌恶在你身上发挥了什么作用就知道了。”

_“你认为你的命运会有所不同吗？”_

“你只是个临时的消遣。”威尔说。他让他脑中那未说出口的结论悬浮于他们之间的空气之中。他不必将它说出来；她知道这其中的区别。 _你只是个临时的消遣，但他爱我。_

_“所以，你认为你能够过上他的生活方式。”_ 她沉默了一会儿继续说道。 _“你认为你能够成为他。”_

“成为他是我一直所害怕的，”威尔答道，“是这些年来我一直努力与其抗争的命运。我想我需要从中解脱出来。”

_“你不再是那个需要解脱的人了。”_ 她低声说，当浴室门打开、汉尼拔走进房间时，她的声音和形象消失了。她的鬼魂逃走了。他上身裸着，只穿了一条合身的黑色宽松长裤，淋浴时留下的几滴水还挂在他健壮胸肌的毛发上。他用毛巾揉搓着湿漉漉的头发。

“睡得好吗？”他问道。威尔感觉到自己的脸正逐渐变红，又一次想起汉尼拔醒来时很有可能威尔正在睡梦中从身后环抱着他。他完全睡在床上的事实着实有些尴尬；毕竟前一天晚上他还对亲密接触如此不情不愿。

“相当好。”威尔说道，忽闪着他的睫毛，试图找到除了汉尼拔以外的其他东西来集中他的视线。他看向床对面墙上挂着的叹息桥的画[2]。“你呢？”

“我总是睡得很好。”汉尼拔说道。威尔能够听到他声音中的笑意，即使他选择不去找寻视觉上的确认。“柜台上有一条为你准备的干净毛巾。等你洗漱完，我就能准备好早饭了。”

威尔听到了抽屉打开和关闭的声音，还有织物的沙沙声。随着汉尼拔穿过走廊，他的脚步声逐渐模糊，最终消失的无影无踪，威尔终于敢于将目光从画作上移开，释放他一直屏住的呼吸。他掀开羽绒被，床褥散发出一股带有薰衣草和鼠尾草的汉尼拔的气味，最后飘入他鼻孔的则是生龙涎香的甜美泥土气味。气味与存储记忆的那部分大脑相关联，此刻冲刷着威尔的那些记忆就像破碎镜子里反射出的他的脸一样，多面而又阴暗。

******

“嘿，莫莉，有空吗？”阿拉娜的笑容有所意图。她希望自己的脸能表露出一种多年未有的随意、友善的温暖。“你最近还好吗？”

原本正在试图弄平她的美元钞票，好让匡提科走廊上的这个热可可机接受它，然后吐出一杯几乎肯定太热太甜、以至于她喝不完一半的饮料。莫莉颤抖地呼出一口气，停下她手头的活。阿拉娜可以看出这个女人喜欢她，并且更好的是， _信任_ 她。她会如实回答的。她还没有学会做别的事情。

“我嘛，你知道的，马马虎虎吧。”她说道。“这并不轻松。”

“确实，我估计不会。”阿拉娜回答道。她递给莫莉一张崭新的美元钞票，看着那个女人微笑着表示感谢，随后把美元塞进机器，按了几个按钮。一阵铃声响起，莫莉从外衣口袋里掏出手机。阿拉娜注意到她的锁屏依旧是一张莫莉、威尔和沃尔特的合影，这个小小的家庭对着镜头摆出了大大的笑容。

“每当我的手机响起，我都一直希望是他。”莫莉读完短信，将手机放回口袋后说道。“我猜，如果真的 _是_ 他的话，我得告诉你或者克劳福德探员，不是吗？或许还得告诉警察？”

“是的。”阿拉娜同意道。“这大概是他没给你发短信的原因之一。”

“他之前叫我漂亮的棒球妻子。”莫莉说道，声音和眼神都很恍惚。“当沃利的父亲去世时，那巨大的悲痛几乎让我以为我将一度崩溃。”莫莉对着她手中捧着那杯热巧克力的平坦圆面说道。“我们当时都知道这会持续一段时间，但即使是长达五个月的预警也不足以让我们习惯失去所爱的人，失去那个与你共同生活的人，你孩子的父亲。我是在校车遇到他的。”她说，几乎是在耳语。

“我很遗憾，”阿拉娜说道，她的声音透露出谨慎考虑后的怜悯与同情。“你不得不忍受这么多。”

“它教会我珍惜每一天，”莫莉说道，“给了我那些来之不易的知识——生即幸运。你享受生命中的每时每刻。然后，当你失去了某些东西——某个人的时候——你不必为自己没有珍惜过与他们在一起的时光而忧虑；你知道你当时就在那里，并且关注着每一个人。”

“这样会让失去更好受一些吗？”

“不完全会。”莫莉叹了口气，用一只手捂住了自己的脸，这动作与威尔如此相似，以至于阿拉娜瞬间有些心神不宁了。“对不起，我在胡言乱语。”

“没关系。”阿拉娜告诉她，真心实意。“你只是为失去感到忧伤而已。这很正常。”

“那你呢？他是你的好朋友之一，不是吗？你最近还好吗？我感觉自己没能早点问你这个问题有些自私了。”

“千万不要这样感觉。”阿拉娜温和地笑着告诉她。她能看出来为什么威尔会被这个人如此的吸引，他又是如何从她身上找到安慰的。“我曾为威尔感到过悲伤。这不是第一次了。这次会容易一点。”

“我只打算经历一次。”莫莉说道。“这很艰难。关于沃利的父亲，”阿拉娜注意到莫莉从来没有提到过她第一任丈夫的名字，只唤他作 _沃利的父亲_ ，她好奇这个悲伤的遗孀将来如果谈论起她的过去时，会如何称呼威尔，又或是威尔是否还将存在在她的生命之中，“没有任何人能做任何事。他努力抗争了一段时间，然后当那些医生告诉我们最好充分利用剩下的时日时，我们一起哀悼了。我不为他离开我们而感到生气。但是威尔，”她叹道，“我从来没有对一个人这么生气过，我也不喜欢生气。我以为，在我和沃利从木屋逃命的那个恐怖夜晚之后，我不可能更生气了——对杰克·克劳福德，对威尔，对这个从未见过我，却像拍死一只苍蝇一样寻常，派人来杀掉我和我儿子的人。而现在，我感觉自己 _远比_ 那时更加愤怒。”

“任何人都会对被抛弃而感到愤怒，”阿拉娜说道，她所指出的方式和用词让莫莉想要回避，“人们很难接受你愿意为之尽力的人可以毫无预兆地离你而去。”

“而且不只是一声不吭地离开，”莫莉说道，声音一反常态地尖酸，“而是带着那个试图杀害我和沃利的人一起离开。沃利叫他 _爸爸_ ，看在上帝的份上，而他居然能够和那个派个疯子去谋杀他儿子的人一起离开。”

“汉尼拔曾发誓要杀掉我。”阿拉娜发觉自己这样说着，随着她吐露心声，音色变得更加低沉。“他曾经给过我脱身的机会，但我没有抓住。我有一个孩子，一个家庭，”她想到她们，此时正隐藏在那广阔绿色树林之中的房屋里，“正如你一样，我知道我活着的每一天也都是恩赐。当我几年前拒绝他给我的逃跑的提议时，我的生命就结束了。”

“难怪你这么想抓住他。”莫莉回道。

“威尔曾是我最为亲密的朋友之一。”阿拉娜继续说道，选择不回应莫莉对她动机的评论。“汉尼拔之所以能活到今天，是因为我为了救威尔的命和他做了交易。引申而言，我的生命继续处于危险之中的唯一原因是我对威尔的同情。如果汉尼拔杀了我，” _当他杀了我的时候，_ “或是杀掉我的妻子或儿子，那也只是因为我想要拯救威尔。”她咽下口水，深深凝视着莫莉，继续说道。“明知如此，威尔依然决定和他一起离开了。”

她穿过她们之间的距离，把手放在莫莉的肩膀上。“你不是他唯一背叛的人。”

“不，”莫莉颤抖着说道，“看起来确实不是。”她又一次用手捂住脸，按压了一会儿太阳穴。“对不起。这实在很难消化。如果一个半月以前，你告诉我我的丈夫能做出这种事，我是不会相信你的。”

“我知道。”阿拉娜说。“我知道这很难接受。我也经历过，相信我。在这件事上，你并不孤单。”

“谢谢你。”莫莉说着，把没有拿着热可可的那只手放在阿拉娜的手上。她的随和令人难以接受，但是阿拉娜强迫自己对另一个女人报以微笑。她知道她对莫莉要求了些什么，即使莫莉自己还没有意识到她在这个案件中的参与将对她的思想、身体、和灵魂意味着什么。 _我曾经也不知道自己身处怎样的危险之中。_ 她希望那时有人能够提醒她，除了威尔的那份，他的警告被如此轻易地忽略了。但她没有警告莫莉，她知道她永远也不会警告她。这份认知会不请自来，残酷可怖。

******

“你正在做的事情很危险，”玛格说道，声音通过电话变得细微而又遥远，“还很不道德。你有没有考虑过你将她置于了什么境地？”

“我考虑了相当多，”阿拉娜回答道，她的声音比预料中刺耳，“而这是我们抓住他们中任意一个的最好机会。”她闭上眼睛，希望自己胃里的不适感能够消失。她的罪恶感不足以阻止她，尤其当她知道只要汉尼拔还逍遥法外，她的家庭就将一直处于危险之中。当她再次睁开双眼，她正站在她们的卧室里，玛格就在她面前，脸上挂着担忧与爱意。“你会让我做什么？”

“回来。”玛格扬起她的下巴，立马说道。她的眼睛大而明亮，流露出她在痛苦的一生中所汲取到的坚定意志。“回到我们身边吧。你在这儿会很安全。”

“除非汉尼拔再次入狱，否则我在哪儿都不会安全。”阿拉娜反驳道，但玛格只是笑笑。

“你和我们一起躲起来比设陷阱抓汉尼拔要安全得多。”她坚持道。“我知道这并不理想，不是我们任意一方所希望的。但是我们能够一起生活，我们仨。这是个安全的地方。这里很好。在这些树林之中有一种美感。我们可以在这里待一段时间，然后搬到一个没人认识我们的地方，改名换姓，保持低调。”

“你那样会快乐吗，”阿拉娜问道，“在逃亡中度过我们的一生？”

“只要和你一起我就能够快乐。”玛格说道，声音柔和，听起来比实际年轻些许。“求你了。我已经失去了很多；我不想再失去你。”

“这就是为什么我要这么做。”阿拉娜说道。“我想为你、为我们和摩根创造一个安全的世界。相信我；我很了解威尔，知道该怎么抓住他。”

“所以你就利用莫莉·格雷厄姆作为诱饵来抓住威尔，再用威尔来抓住汉尼拔。”玛格说道。“你冒的不仅仅是生命危险，阿拉娜。”

“你在那里很安全。如果他设法杀了我，”她咽了口水，看着玛格那双湿润的大眼睛，“他就不会来找你和我们的儿子了。如果我死了，伤害你便毫无意义；他只会为了伤害我而做这些。”

“这真是高尚的情操，但我没有在讨论我或者摩根。我，个人而言，对于我们的藏身之处，和那个我们付钱以保护它的人非常有信心。我的意思是，你是否真的思考过，如果你成功地上演了一场邂逅，那么莫莉——还有威尔——会发生什么呢？”

阿拉娜撇了撇嘴。“威尔不会伤害莫莉的。”

“他不会吗？”玛格扬起眉毛，甩了甩头，铜红色的卷发扫过脸庞。她比阿拉娜高，但是她如此苗条而又精致，她心形脸上的那双大眼睛如此孩子气，以至于她看起来比实际要小得多。特别是现在，她的脸上写满了恐惧，阿拉娜情不自禁地对这个女人产生了保护欲。但在玛格的宽阔的目光之中不仅仅是恐惧；阿拉娜看到了那之中对于阿拉娜所做之事的指责和厌恶，对她为了保护自己而那些属于她的事物而越来越愿意去伤害别人的厌恶。

“我不会放任他伤害莫莉的。”她说。“莫莉知道其中的风险。”

“是吗？”

“足够清楚。”

“威尔多年来一直瞒着她，”玛格指出，“告诉她一定版本的事情，而让她相信这些事情，则会为他带来好处。这和你做的事情有何不同？”

“我的版本更接近事实的全部。”阿拉娜说道。

“接近而已，但我感觉你会遗漏一些非常关键的细节。”

“你不会真的以为威尔会杀掉自己的妻子吧。”阿拉娜回嘴道。

“一周前你告诉我，威尔·格雷厄姆会保护我们，不让汉尼拔的任何企图危及我们的生命。”玛格说道。“显然这不是你依然相信的事情，否则你就不会费心给他布陷阱了。你和我一样没法更好地预测他。别假装你将她送进了一个可控的情形之中。他像掏鱼一样掏空她的内脏的可能，和他跪下来请求原谅的可能一样大。”

“我期待着一个介于这两个极端之间的反应。”阿拉娜回答道。

“但你并不知道你正在期待什么。”

“不，我不知道。”阿拉娜终于承认，听起来比她意识到的还要恼火。这次谈话进行的比她想要向自己忏悔的更加深入。“但我依然认为这是我们最好的机会。”她朝妻子迈了一步，十分渴望将玛格纤细的身体抱在怀里。“在我们相遇之前，我们的世界就已经很危险了。”她说。“让我尽最大努力保护我们吧，求你了。”

玛格伸手想要碰她，但阿拉娜突然发现自己回到了汽车旅馆的房间，孤身一人。她的右手将手机贴在耳朵上。“请千万小心。”玛格说道，声音细微而遥远。

******

现在是晚上十一点一刻，他们正坐在厚重的橡木餐桌前吃着早餐。汉尼拔在桌子中央放了一排蜂蜡蜡烛，随着蜡烛融化，加热了下方的木头，空气中弥漫着一股沁人心脾的芳香。香味混合着汉尼拔所准备的舌片炒鸡蛋的味道，给这道菜增添了一丝香甜，威尔不禁享受地闭上了双眼。他通常不会对味道这么敏感，在这之前，东西无非是好吃或是不好吃。它们从不像现在这样有如此细微的差别和层次。

“也许我们今晚应该试着在正常的时间上床睡觉。”威尔说着，喝了口汉尼拔为他倒的咖啡。“我是说，除非我们需要扮演吸血鬼。”

“你指的是我们夜里醒着，白天睡觉，”汉尼拔问道，“还是我们嗜血？”

威尔打了个冷颤，突然意识到自己正在用叉子把什么——谁——放进嘴里。事实上，这个吸血鬼的比喻实在有些 _过于_ 贴切了。“我是说我们夜里醒着。”他说道，嗓音干涩。“我们难道不应该试着，我不知道，纠正我们的昼夜节律吗？”

“目的何在？”汉尼拔问道。“目前而言，我们很难在传统情况下运作。我们没有需要起床的工作，没有需要保留的预约。对我们来说，夜晚四处走动显然是最安全的。”

“你说的这些……确实很有道理。”

“尽管，”汉尼拔继续说道，“无论何时，我们四处走动都不会特别安全。”他沉重地叹了口气，威尔认为这大概是为了戏剧效果。“我们的失踪和克拉克·英格拉姆尸体在劳兹小姐公寓里的出现，恐怕已经令人苦恼地引起了公众的恐慌。”

“你在说些什么？”威尔问道。他又将一口食物塞进嘴里，随着牙齿咬进清脆的灯笼椒，他享受着香味在口中爆裂开来。汉尼拔从身边的椅子上拿起一块平板电脑，唤醒屏幕，将它递给威尔，而他在看到标题的瞬间皱起了眉头。 _开膛手的疯狂：醉汉误认身份杀害无家可归残疾人_ 。他迅速扫了一眼文章，越读越生气。

“白痴。”他嘟囔着，他将平板电脑放得比预想中更用力了一些。随着他松手，它撞在木桌上发出沉重的响声。“真是一群傻瓜，居然从一开始就以为他们能搞定你。”

“你的自信让我受宠若惊。”汉尼拔笑着说。

“不，不要感到受宠若惊。”威尔说道，“我没有在恭维你；我只是陈述事实。三个有着英雄情结的醉鬼对我们中的任意一个都算不上是什么极大的威胁。”

“有道理，”汉尼拔承认道，以一个安抚性的姿态端起咖啡，“尽管我还是会寡不敌众。”

威尔嗤之以鼻。“就因为这些……这些 _白痴_ ，一个无辜的人死了。”

“不要对陌生人的清白做任何假设。”汉尼拔对着他的马克杯笑着回道。

“你知道我什么意思。”威尔愤愤地说，有些不耐烦了。

“在互联网这个潮湿的地板之上，像毒蕈一样涌现出许许多多关于我们的猜想。”汉尼拔说道，蹩脚地掩饰着他的兴奋。 _这大概意味着他并没有真的试图掩饰什么，_ 威尔想。“这周目击到我的人，比一整年以来见到猫王的人还要多。”

“你听起来很是自豪嘛。”威尔谴责道。他语气中的一丝敬慕让他感到惊诧，但汉尼拔对此毫不惊讶。

“很高兴知道我激发了普通人的想象力。”他回道。

威尔又一次面露不悦了。“新闻里的这些普通人。”他边缓缓说道，边指着平板电脑上汉尼拔分享的那篇文章。“他们的行为着实有些骇人听闻了，你难道不同意吗？”

汉尼拔扬起一边眉毛，表情平淡，嘴角却闪烁着一丝笑意。“哦，当然。”他附和道。“首先，他们的攻击目标完全错误，其次，他们傲慢地以为自己足以和他们的原定目标势均力敌。”

“也许我们应该考察一下你说的第二个部分。”威尔说道。“当你落魄到无助地流浪的地步时，他们似乎有着足够的热切促使他们去见你。也许我们应该让他们试着动动真格的。”

汉尼拔笑了，威尔觉得自己仿佛坠入了那表情之中。他不知道自己正在做什么，但这感觉很好，放任自己倾入汉尼拔的引力之中。 _如果我无论如何都将感到内疚，_ 他想， _我倒不如积极参与，争取那份内疚。_ 他微笑着，与汉尼拔的目光相遇，感到一股暖流从他身体的正中央缓缓升起。

******

当法官设下一个合理的保释金的时候，吉姆·巴恩斯以为自己很是幸运。他感激他的幸运星们，因为他将能够在家里度过接下来的一个月，而不是在监狱里等待审判。然而，当房间游回视野，他头脑中的黑暗消失之后，吉姆开始对他的好运气产生了怀疑。

“早上好，巴恩斯先生。”威尔对着那个在自己的客厅里被他们绑起来堵住嘴巴的人说道。汉尼拔轻而易举地撬开了锁，他们发现巴恩斯躺在里面，在气象频道前的沙发上喝断了片。他醒过一会儿，但威尔用一块浸透了氯仿的碎布捂住了他的口鼻，直到他再次昏迷过去。他昏迷的那一个小时给了这两个人充足的准备时间。

而现在，巴恩斯徒劳地想要挣脱束缚。他的呼吸短而急促，鼻翼扩张着。他嘴里的塞口布快要令他窒息。他的双眼泛着泪光。

“我将把那块塞口布拿掉，巴恩斯先生。”威尔说道，语气和安慰流浪狗时一模一样。“我们要谈谈那天晚上码头附近发生的事。如果你大声呼救，没有人能听到你，但这会惹恼我。”他停下来，举起刀子，将它置于布料和巴恩斯的脸颊之间。“你不会想要惹恼我的。”他说道，然后割穿了那块塞口布。

巴恩斯在惊恐中深呼吸了几次，直到他打了个嗝。“你可以试着屏住呼吸来抑制横膈膜的运动，”汉尼拔说道，“或者我们可以试着帮你把它们吓出来。”

“现在有一个提议。”威尔说，依然手持着刀在巴恩斯身上比划着。刀刃锋利无比，足有六英寸长，在静音的电视所发出的暗淡光线下闪耀着。威尔一言不发地，将刀刃划过这个被绑住的人的胳膊，直至肘部以上，用的力气刚好足以在皮肤上划出一道浅浅的血线。巴恩斯喘着粗气，仍然因恐惧而剧烈地打着嗝。

“我需要信息。”威尔说道，音色阴沉。“如果你马上给我，这一切将很快结束。然而，如果你选择拖延，我会想办法得到我想要的东西。”

汉尼拔走近一步。“请一定选择拖延。”他愉悦地恳求道。威尔笑了。

“你想知道什么？”巴恩斯试图克服打嗝说话。“还有这些衣服是怎么回事？”他问道，眼睛盯着这两人穿着的同款透明塑料连体衣。他们让他感到紧张。

“我想知道你那两个朋友的名字和地址，”威尔说，“那两个帮你把默里·吉布森打死的人。我想知道我在哪儿能找到他们，因为他们没有像你一样，有足够的热情接受揭密网的采访，并在其中透露他们的身份。”

巴恩斯慌张地说道：“你想对他们做什么？”

“这实在不关你的事，巴恩斯先生。”威尔说，他跪在沙发前，这样他就可以和那个被绑着的人有眼神交流了。他发现，在当前情况下，眼神交流似乎并不是一件令他不适的事情。巴恩斯的双眼布满了血丝，因恐惧而睁大着。他将左手轻轻放在了巴恩斯的右手上，安慰地抚摸着他的手背。“不过，既然你问起来了，我们对他们做的事将和对你所做的完全一样。”

威尔的手紧握着那些他一直抚慰着的手指，抓得如此之紧，以至于他能感到那些骨头就要不堪重负了。巴恩斯深吸了一口气，但直到威尔的右手向上抬起，将刀刃的前半英寸刺进他的食指指甲下才开始大声尖叫。“我需要那些名字，立刻马上。”当尖叫变得稀薄而脆弱，足以被说话声盖过时，威尔说道。

没费多少力气，巴恩斯就松了口。当他给出他们想要的信息时，威尔用力地笑了笑，抽出刀子，放开了巴恩斯的手。它一动不动，手指因疼痛而弯曲。他剩下的四个手指之中有三个正渗出着血液。威尔在巴恩斯的肩膀上擦了擦刀刃，然后递给汉尼拔。“轮到你了。”

“巴恩斯先生，”汉尼拔说，“你想要见到我，而我当然希望这次经历不会辜负你的期望，但现在，恐怕我们真的必须要上路了。”巴恩斯颤抖着松了一口气。“在离开之前，我们还需要一样东西。”汉尼拔说着，将刀插入了巴恩斯的胸膛中央，将它向下划动，从乳头到肚脐，将他从中间割成两半。巴恩斯尖叫着，努力挣脱那捆住他的绳索，却徒劳无功。威尔能够看到血液从他身体中喷涌而出。他能闻到那血液的味道。汉尼拔把手伸进巴恩斯的胸腔，将他以塑料覆盖着的胳膊埋进那人的身体，小心翼翼地移动着。威尔不知道他是如何透过血液的笼罩辨认出一切的，但汉尼拔只用了一分钟就抽出了他的双手，捧着一个湿漉漉的肾脏。他将那器官放在准备好的泡沫塑料冰柜之中，然后招手示意威尔靠近一些。

“把手给我。”他说道，嗓音沙哑，而威尔照做了。汉尼拔引导着那双手进入这个尖叫之人的肚子里。他牵着威尔的手穿过内脏与鲜血。威尔能感觉到巴恩斯的火热的心脏正在他手臂周围的组织和血管中跳动。随着他更深地进入这个人，巴恩斯的尖叫与乞求离他越来越遥远了。他感到自己心脏的跳动，远比围绕着他双手的那些疯狂跳动更为稳定。“在这儿。”汉尼拔说，威尔感觉到他正操控着他的双手握住第二颗肾。威尔小心地取出了它。

巴恩斯的尖叫声转成了微不可闻的呻吟，汉尼拔将手放回巴恩斯的肚子之中，扯断了髂动脉，一股热血随之涌出。这之后那呻吟很快便趋于平静了，很快他们便独处在这闷热的、散发着血香味的房间里。

威尔艰难地呼吸着，上气不接下气。他的双手和视野全被红色所覆盖，心跳稳定，却如雷鸣般在胸腔内轰鸣。汉尼拔浑身是血，却显得沉着冷静得多。汉尼拔平静地靠近他，一步一步地走近，直到威尔能够感到他的呼吸喷在脸上。他面无表情，伸出一只血淋淋的手划过威尔的颧骨，留下一道血色的痕迹。“通过任何有意义的感知，都不可能认识到你，”除却他冷静的举止之外，汉尼拔喘着气，声音依旧沙哑，“如果没有见过你这个样子，威尔。”

威尔艰难地呼出一口气。“没见过我穿着保鲜膜谋杀服？”他问道，笑容颤抖着。他知道他一定看起来是彻底的精神错乱，但这不完全是个不公允的描述。

“每当你想要将自己抽身于当下的紧张时，你就会开玩笑。”汉尼拔斥责道。然而，他的语气十分深情，他的手指又一次的轻轻抚摸着威尔的面庞，所经之处泛起一阵绯红。“如果你不同意，请诚实地告诉我。有没有可能认识到你，真正的威尔·格雷厄姆，却不知道这一切让你感觉如何？”

“我不知道。”威尔叹了口气，不假思索地靠近了汉尼拔的抚摸。“我没有不同意。”

“到底是哪个，”汉尼拔说着，拇指掠过威尔的下巴，“你不知道还是你同意？”

“我同意。”

汉尼拔笑了。威尔快速地眨着眼睛，无法将目光从他的脸上移开。“你被迫隐藏了这么久，威尔，甚至自己也无法找寻到自己。你现在所经历的会是多么美妙的一种感觉啊，终于认清了你自己，摆脱掉所有那些伪装和面具。你取得了多么大的胜利啊，威尔，见证这一切是多么美妙。”他抬起另一只手，将威尔捧在双手之间。威尔想象着当汉尼拔再一次将双手拿开时他的样子，脸颊上的两个红手印会像是某种战斗油彩。他能感觉到汉尼拔的呼吸温暖地落上他的嘴唇。“除了我，没有人认识你。”他呼吸着，声音低沉而炽热，词句消失在他们之间的空隙中。“除了我，没有人能够认识你。我们的连结不可分割。”

“也许吧。”威尔气喘吁吁地说。“但也许这就是我想要的一切了，就是我们现在的样子。也许我对你将要提供的其他东西不感兴趣。”

汉尼拔得意地笑了笑，又一次不像是被拒绝的样子。“这就是你想从我这里得到的一切吗，威尔。”他问道。

“难道你的父母从来没有告诉过你要尊重界限吗，汉尼拔？”

“我的父母在我很小的时候就被一架德国俯冲轰炸机炸死了。”汉尼拔回道。“因此，我们一家从来没有机会讨论是否应当尊重界限。”

“好吧。”威尔说道，然后吞吞吐吐地停了下来，不知道接下来该说些什么。汉尼拔将他的手从威尔的脸上移开，拇指在威尔满是胡茬的脸颊上逗留了一会儿，随后退了一步。威尔不禁皱起眉头，但当他注意到汉尼拔脸上那因他明显的失望而浮现出的得意洋洋时，他控制着让自己面无表情。

“我们该继续了。”他终于说道。他将汉尼拔的行李袋拖上沙发，与巴恩斯的尸体摆在一起，在其中翻来覆去直至他找到骨锯。

******

三小时后，他们将尸体留在了匡提科对面的公园里。戴着兜帽，人们很容易将巴恩斯误以为是一个决定在公园长椅上坐着睡觉的流浪汉。威尔好奇多久之后才能有人注意到这景象有些不对劲，或者是否有人会首先尝试向放在巴恩斯大腿上的礼物盒里看一眼。

******

几个小时之后，他钻进被窝，依然穿着他那长裤和衬衫，没有看汉尼拔一眼。这似乎不值得再犹豫不决；威尔发觉，在前一晚的妥协之后，现在没有任何必要表现出抗拒了。除此之外，这张床真的非常非常大。他们会像成熟的成年人一样，各自待在各自的那半边的，而威尔也可以无时无刻像鹰一样盯守着汉尼拔了。正如一个彻头彻尾的疯子。

除了现在，他无法忍受自己看向汉尼拔。他能感觉到对方的眼睛在盯着他，他能从余光中看到他的注视——和笑容?——但他只是让自己的视线对准天花板。终于，他听到一声轻叹。“晚安，威尔。”

“晚安。”

******

_就像是星星之间的虚空那般，这个平滑的油坑黑暗而广阔，而威尔坠入其中。杰克握着他的手，拍着他的后背，一边大笑，一边点着头，他的声音就像电台之间的干扰信号，无意义的词语偶尔泄露出来。他的嘴过于宽，张得过于大了。威尔没有回以微笑。_

_他知道，在这个直觉型梦境的逻辑之中，他将汉尼拔交给了FBI，他的好名声（他的名声好过吗？）也随之清白了。他是个英雄。他实现了救赎。他将视线从杰克身上移开，看向阿拉娜，她正将汉尼拔绑在那个于佛罗伦萨展出的死亡轮 **[3]**上，而当他移回视线，杰克消失了，莫莉的身影取而代之。她面对着他，双眼和嘴巴闪闪发光，反射着锐利的光线。她没法真的微笑，但他知道她很高兴，她恢复了对他的信念。凝视着她双眼和嘴巴之中他的镜像，威尔感觉自己像是吞下了玻璃。_

_他瞥见她支离破碎的脸上映出的那个死亡轮，然后他便身处镜像之中了，杰克的笑容依然大得夸张，他正举着一只铁棒，在他用汉尼拔的长骨对它进行测试之前，他将其拿在手中测试着它的重量。汉尼拔被挂在了轮子上，威尔辨认出他脸上的神情一如他看着他死去时的样子。杰克挥动铁棒，意图打断汉尼拔的右腿。威尔闭上双眼，却依然感觉到了击中感，他意识到他正是那个挥舞铁棒的人，他也正是那个被打断的人。_

威尔猛地从床上坐起，抗拒着那使他颤抖的抽泣，拼命挣扎着想要呼吸。他喘着粗气，剧烈地颤栗着，咬紧牙关，不让它们发出声响。他的神经正在轰鸣，当他闭上双眼，在他的眼睑后有一束红光，像是他脑中的鲜血正在微微发亮。

当他再次睁开双眼，他看见汉尼拔正面无表情地盯着他，用一只胳膊肘撑着身体。上帝知道他被这样盯了多久，又或是威尔究竟在睡梦中说了什么做了什么才引来了他的凝视。威尔的身体绷得越来越紧，他什么也做不了，只能咬着牙回望着对方。

然后汉尼拔动了，他将一只手插入威尔的头发，另一只手抚摸着他的后背，额头紧抵着威尔的脸庞，这样他的话便能直直地传入威尔耳中，他的嗓音低沉而充满抚慰。“没事了，”他说，“告诉我你看到了什么。”

威尔颤抖着喘着气，当汉尼拔的手轻拽着他的卷发时，他被又一次的抽噎弄得说不出话来。这感觉使他稳定了下来，但他依旧开不了口。“我——我——我不想说。”他终于结巴着说道。他将一只手盖在脸上，现在呼吸更加平稳了一些。他能感受到汉尼拔的注视，知道他期待着揭露他的秘密。如果他试图抗拒，汉尼拔将一直等待着他。“上帝啊， _好吧_ ，我做了个梦，梦见我……舍弃了你。”威尔眨动睫毛，勉为其难地看向汉尼拔的眼睛。那双眼睛黑暗阴沉，深不可测，但威尔不认为它们看起来是生气的。他依然环抱着威尔，一只手放在背上，一只手在头发里。他还没有对这场坦白感到紧张，威尔认为这肯定是个好兆头。

“怎么舍弃我的？”汉尼拔追问道。威尔转了转眼珠。

“将你丢给了杰克·克劳福德。”他解释道，语调有些恼火。“送你入狱，澄清了我的名声。他们……他们把你绑在了一个轮子上，当他们开始打你的时候，我意识到我才是那个拿着棍棒的人，我同时也是那个被绑在轮子上的人。”

“是行刑者，也是受刑者。”汉尼拔说道，威尔点头，重重地呼出一口气。他背上的那只手又一次开始隔着衬衫描摹着他的身形。“你有着多么不寻常的幻想啊。”

“你说的就好像我是某种先知一样。”威尔嗤笑。他将一只手放在了汉尼拔的肩膀上，倒不是要推开他，只是将他推远了一些，威尔得以在黑暗中看清他的面庞。他胸膛和四肢的颤抖现在差不多已经平息了。“好像我所看到的是未来的样子。”

“绝大多数的神谕都至少经历过一次短暂的疯狂。”汉尼拔说。“你的癫痫和梦境，你的直觉性跳跃，威尔，和那也差不了多少。在另一个时代，你可能会发现自己生活在一个修道院或寺庙之中，传达着神的话语。”

“唔，那你应该对此感到担忧了，”威尔指出，“毕竟我的幻象中包括了在这个案子上背叛了你。”

“你看到的是未来的一种结果。”汉尼拔说道。“在你的幻象之中，你感觉如何？”

“病态。”

“当你任由我被绑在轮子上时，你的结局是打断了自己的身体。自从你与我一起从先前的生活中逃离，你从未想过要背叛。你也从未想过如果你试图将我交到杰克·克劳福德和FBI手中，洗清你的名声，回到你原有的生活中去，将会有什么结果。”

“你怎么能如此肯定？”

“这个梦证明了一切。”汉尼拔回答道。“因为你的清醒意识拒绝考虑这些可能性，你的潜意识必然承受了这些负担，通过在你的梦中将这些情形展现。你的幻想是一种可能的未来，一种当你选择背信弃义时将会出现的未来，在这个未来里你将粉碎你自己。”

威尔不知道该回应什么了。他感觉像是水一泻而出，他的骨头全部错位，心脏像蜡一样融化在了他体内。此时，此地，并且无时无刻，他知道自己永远无法逃出汉尼拔对他的爱的强大力量，又或是逃出那些他一直逃避检视的伤痛。他不知道该说些什么，于是他什么也没说，只是让汉尼拔拉着他躺在了他的身上，他的脸颊靠在另一个男人的坚实胸膛上，汉尼拔的手在他背上画着模糊的形状。慢慢地，他重新回到了睡梦之中。他没有经历任何幻象；他睡得很安稳。

[1] 标题注，树皮甲科（Pythidae），体小至中型，8-19mm长。形状很像步甲，体色变化较大。生活于树皮之下，石下和花间。

[2] 意大利威尼斯叹息桥（Ponte dei Sospiri）是位于意大利威尼斯圣马可广场附近，公爵府（总督府）侧面的一座巴洛克风格的石桥。建于1603年，因桥上死囚的叹息声而得名。意大利风景画家卡纳莱托（Canaletto）曾绘有不同角度的叹息桥的一系列作品。

[3] 死亡轮（The Breaking Wheel），又称为卡萨林车轮（The Catherine Wheel），中世纪欧洲几大刑具之一。它总是很缓慢地置人于死地。人的四肢被绑在辐条上。轮子缓慢地旋转，行刑者就抡着铁锤往上砸，直至四肢变成许多碎肉块。一旦他的骨骼被打断，他将会留在“死亡轮”上直至死亡。有时候，“死亡轮”放置在高柱子上，以便尚且活着的人被鸟啄食。直到他脱水死亡得2-3天。有时，刽子手也会很仁慈地在胸部或胃部给予致命一击。


	7. 阿耳戈斯

杰克希望自己能有一千只眼。他将把它们散布在城市的里里外外，像是摄像头一样一眼不眨，却更为聪明，能够处理信息并将其立刻传送到他的大脑当中。他希望自己能够看到每个角落，深入那些阴影之中，越过那些边缘，最终得以发现。得以观察和理解，正如他至今所做不到的那样。

话说回来，只用两只眼睛实在难以放眼世界；但如果他不得不用一千只眼凝视着这一切，他可能就要失去理智了。

“这太糟糕了，杰克。”阿拉娜说道。她本不需说任何话的。

公园在晨光中寂静着。几个好奇的旁观者围绕在环状的犯罪现场隔离带边缘，时不时会有一个可能是跑步者或是遛狗的人停下脚步，询问着那些面若铁石的探员发生了什么。他们没有得到任何答案，杰克希望他们没法越过那些他让应急小组立刻竖立起来的围屏，看到那留给他们的景象。留给他的。上一个是给弗雷迪的，而这个却被搬到了匡提科对面的公园之中；他绝不会搞错这位预期的接收者。

尸体坐在长椅上，戴着兜帽，但那兜帽却过于平坦和下垂了，一看便知其异常。泽勒用一支圆珠笔将兜帽向后拨开，这样他就不必站得近了。布料滑到一旁，显露出一段肉体的残桩，脊椎从皮肤和肌腱的碎片中耸立出来。普莱斯挑了挑眉，泽勒咒骂着。阿拉娜猛地吸了一口气。

在尸体的大腿上放着一个盒子，一个色彩鲜亮的礼品盒。杰克指了指它。“掀开盖子。”他命令道，知道会有人遵从的。在一秒的停顿后，泽勒去做了，他皱着眉头，紧绷嘴唇，迟疑地伸手触碰那个盒盖。杰克留意到这迟疑，留意到这不寻常的紧张气氛。他们全都见过彼此在谋杀现场前，在那些被糟蹋过的、严重毁坏过的、残肢缺体前，在那些开膛手为他们留下的精美包装前的样子。但现在的这一切完全不同。知道，不是怀疑或试图接受，而是真真切切地知道他们面前的这具尸体是威尔 _为他们_ 留下的。他知道他们都在试图不要想到他。杰克，尤其，发现自己很难不去想象威尔正和他们一起站在这里，和他们一起工作，正如他过去常做的那样。

这是个很大的盒子，当泽勒终于移开了盖子之后，杰克看到了像是受害者丢失的头的顶部，他对此丝毫不感到惊奇。 _这犯罪现场简直就是为我们精美包装的礼物_ ，杰克想着。在他的记忆边缘有一丝刺挠感。他从哪儿听到过这些话来着？ _第一件模仿犯杀人案，汉尼拔对威尔的移情极限的第一次测试。这就是对称性，以全新的眼光回到开始。威尔现在能看清他了，并且想要反过来被看到。他们不再躲藏了。那为什么我找不到他们？_

“这太糟糕了。”

“这话帮不上忙，阿拉娜。”杰克不耐烦地说。“吉米，有指纹吗？”

“到目前为止还没有。”普莱斯说道，继续看着长椅、尸体、盒子，任何除了杰克以外的地方，“这更像是一个传统的开膛手风格的案件。没有证据。”他没有说出那些他们心中所想，即他们不需要指纹也知道是谁做的。尽管如此，一些证据还是会有用的，一些微量纤维足以引着杰克找到他们，帮助他结束这疯狂的扩散，不止扩散在他自身，更扩散在整个城市之中。

“这个手术切口位于正中线，不过有点弯曲。这家伙是在清醒和搏斗中被切开的。”

“天啊。”阿拉娜深吸了一口气。杰克有些恼怒地看了她一眼，但她的表情依旧充满恐惧和畏忌。他知道他应该同情她的。他也知道她看见的是她自己在那长椅上，看见的是她自己的头被捧在自己手里。尽管如此，他最强烈的情绪依然是恼火。他需要他们保持冷静，需要他们处于最佳状态，如果他们还有机会在另一个人死去之前阻止这一切的话。

“受害者是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”普莱斯读道，他正翻阅着警方报告。“嘿，这个家伙就是那三个试图用错误的尸体换得汉尼拔·莱克特赏金的醉鬼之一。”

“那么，这就是联系了。”杰克说，看向阿拉娜。他很想在她游离于这一切的时候晃醒她。 _我需要你那敏锐的头脑，_ 他想， _不要迷失在你的恐惧之中。_ “莱克特可能认为他们的暴力行为十分草率，认为他们对于能够逮捕他的设想十分自负。” _那威尔呢？威尔有动机吗？这是为了巴恩斯和他的朋友们所杀之人的公正吗？又或是这只是为暴力行为所找的一个借口？_ 杰克不再怀疑威尔是否牵涉其中了。自从找到英格拉姆便没有了。怀疑他的参与一点用处也没有。他需要的是为即将到来的事情做好准备——捉到威尔，并得以着手解开他心中的枷锁。

“我们应该指派一个小组监视另外那两个人。”阿拉娜终于说道。“他们很可能是下一个目标。”

“那就这么办。”杰克对着一个看起来吓坏了的探员厉声吼道。“派一辆车在迈克尔·巴克和弗兰克·达菲家门口蹲守。”他抓住阿拉娜的胳膊肘，将她拉到一边。“你开始质疑自己的计划了吗？”他低声说道，声音严厉，却刚好小声到只有她能听见。“我想要相信威尔能像任何人一样被操控——甚至被操控的更多——但这看起来实在不像是一个有点困惑或迷失的人的作品，阿拉娜。”

“等我们抓到他就能知道了。”阿拉娜说道。“你得先找到他。”

“ _如果_ 我们能抓住他。”杰克纠正道。

“我们还有别的选择吗，杰克？我们之所以陷入这糟糕的境况，是因为你相信了威尔虚假的越狱计划。至少你知道我没有在计划背弃你。怎么，难道我们要一直等到他们精疲力竭吗？在我看来，他们可不像是要放慢步伐的样子。我们必须要抓住他们，而莫莉是我们对付威尔的最好机会。”

“我希望你是对的。”杰克愤怒地低声说。“因为如果事情除了差错，你就是那个要为此感到良心不安的人了。”

“到那时候我会向你来寻求应对内疚感的建议的。”阿拉娜咬牙切齿地说，然后在杰克没来得及回答之前，走回了犯罪现场，普莱斯和泽勒正在那里边拍照片，边相互指责着、开一些不好的玩笑。他能感觉到血液正在大脑里怦怦跳动，炽热的怒火在他身体里蔓延。他强迫自己慢慢地呼吸。他知道她是对的——他们必须在更多的人死去之前阻止这一切。他曾信任过威尔，他想要相信威尔告诉他的是真相，想要相信那全部只是一场可怕的意外，但他知道，只要牵扯到汉尼拔，威尔从来没能够做出正确的判断。杰克知道他所面对着怎样的风险，却还是一直逼迫、刺激着他，鼓励他去寻求汉尼拔的帮助。他总是愿意拿威尔的健康冒险，去拯救生命，总是相信自己有能力在最后时刻将威尔从疯狂的边缘拉回来。这些年以来，他在威尔的身体和心灵上留遍了大大小小的伤疤。 _他该有多恨我啊，_ 杰克想道。

******

那些肾脏，由于脱离了体内几个小时，血液也已被冲洗干净，已经褪成了粉灰色，此刻正泡在厨房柜台上的一碗冷水之中，闻起来有股清淡的醋和柠檬汁的味道。当汉尼拔正在柜台前做着准备，像外科医生准备手术室一样，高效而专业地将他所要用到的食材和工具一一摆开的时候，威尔并没有主动提供帮助。他坐在不锈钢台旁的高脚凳上，品味着那杯他刚跟着汉尼拔进入厨房时，他为他倒上的红酒。

汉尼拔从来不是那种强行进行不必要谈话的人；他完全愿意让沉默在他们之间蔓延。自从他们的所有时间都在一起度过，威尔对这些舒适的沉默心怀感激。沉默给了他思考的时间。他想知道，如果他必须要与汉尼拔保持时刻交谈的话，他想要跟着汉尼拔从一个房间走到另一个房间的倾向——需求——是否会有所减少。时刻跟在一个人身后和独自一人感觉没什么两样。当汉尼拔起身离开房间时，威尔会不假思索地做出相同的动作。这感觉就像他们俩是一个人，他想。他想知道，如果他离开房间，汉尼拔是否也会跟着他，正如威尔所做的那样。他认为他必须得验证一下这个猜想，当他有机会的时候。毕竟，他们之间的共依共存从来都不是单方面的。

威尔又喝了一口酒，在咽下之前，让那干涩的橡木味充分的在他的舌头和口腔之间扩散开来。这味道和香气让他专注于此刻，这种感觉比他过去所用的重复他的姓名和时间的方式更加坚实。他植根于感觉，植根于活着的体验。这就是汉尼拔一直以来提供给他的，通过感知来感受自己的存在，即使（特别是）他所感受到的只有痛苦。在威尔的生命当中，从未有任何人、任何事物曾提供给他自己存在的证明。

他闭上双眼，闭了很长时间，记起前一晚汉尼拔的身体靠在自己身上的感觉。想起他是如何让另一个男人引导着他进入怀抱的时候，他感觉自己的脸烧红了，并希望这看起来只是对酒的反应。 _说实在的，我到底在做些什么？_ 不稳定甚至已经不再是个恰当的词了，他简直就是一团糟。

“追击接下来的那两个，我们需要更加小心。”汉尼拔说道，他漫不经心的嗓音打断了威尔的思绪。“杰克叔叔会猜出我们的意图。他现在知道该在哪里监守我们了。”威尔皱了皱眉。汉尼拔没有看他，而是在厨房柜台上摆放着食材。他的身体和嗓音都很放松，但在他身上却有一种紧张的期待气息，这让威尔感到紧张。“为了避免被抓到，更加的谨慎是必要的。当然，前提是你渴望避免被俘。”

他的声音几乎毫无起伏，但威尔对他实在太过熟悉，能够听出他句末几乎察觉不到的上扬。“你是在问我吗？”他说道，声音中有一丝恼火。

“我需要问吗，威尔？”

“不，你不需要。你当然不需要。你自己也说过，这个想法从来没有在我的脑子中出现过。你又怎么会想到要问呢？”

汉尼拔没有回话，只是哼了一声，转而专注于晾干那些肾脏了。威尔在一旁看着，看着盛着奶油的玻璃瓶，那瓶琥珀色的干邑白兰地，一小碗盐和胡椒，还有剁碎的迷迭香。草本植物的芳香在空气中飘荡，抚慰着威尔烦恼的思绪。他又喝了一口酒，双眼盯着汉尼拔小心翼翼地拿着肉的双手。他知道他应该不去想它，让这件事就这么过去，然后重新回到舒适的沉默之中，但这从来不是他们之间的相处方式。想要激怒汉尼拔的冲动如此无法抗拒，威尔在喝了又一口酒之后就投降了。

“如果我这么做了，你会做什么？”威尔问道，眼睛直勾勾地盯着汉尼拔的脸，等待着那冷静假象的转变。

“如果你做了什么？”汉尼拔问道，声音平稳。

威尔发出一阵恼火的声音。“你知道的。”他说。随后，当汉尼拔既不回答也不从他的作品上抬起头来的时候，“如果我故意让我们被抓。如果我出卖了你。”

“多么有趣的问题。”汉尼拔一边说，一边片开了第一颗肾。他流畅地将其一分为二，然后开始将它切成一英寸的小块。“我并不想被抓到，所以你只会让自己故意被抓，而不是我们两个。”

“你这么肯定我做不到？”

“你很聪明，”汉尼拔承认道，嗓音如丝般柔顺，“但没有那么聪明，我认为。你只会去自首，仅此而已。这就是你在想着的事吗？你是否因内疚而渴望惩罚，威尔？你是否发现自己渴望某个人能让你对你所做之事负责？是否在渴望着正义得到伸张？”

威尔不禁对这些话，对汉尼拔说出它们时的低沉而丝滑的嗓音感到一阵颤栗。这声音似乎像是从他的皮肤上扫过，正如前一晚汉尼拔是如何抚摸着他通红的脸庞。“没有，当然没有。”他勉强说道，声音有些恼火。“这当然不是我想要的。但如果我这么做了，你会做些什么？”他不由自主地追问道。他从来都不能控制住自己。他舔了舔嘴唇，嘴唇干得很快。当汉尼拔眼神暗潮汹涌，终于从案板上抬起头来的时候，他能感到自己的心跳加速了。

“没有牢房能保护你。”他承诺道，他的声音充满敬慕。“我会在任何法庭有机会审判你之前，找到你，执行我自己的正义。”

******

“你知道吗，威尔，你所说的有关背叛和死亡轮的东西让我想起了16世纪强盗克利斯特曼·根佩廷加的故事。你熟悉这个传说吗？”

威尔用叉子吃完最后一口奶油般丝滑的肾脏，才回答道。“我熟不熟悉一个16世纪的强盗的传说？”他逐字逐句地说道，饶有兴致地凝视着汉尼拔。汉尼拔得意地笑了。

“那我来告诉你。”他说道，视线落回到自己的餐盘上。“我认为你会觉得这个故事很有趣。根据那个时代的记载，根佩廷加住在一个布置的像房子一样的洞穴里。在十三年的时间里，他杀死了九百多人，还有传言说他涉及了巫术和食人。”

“他听起来像是你喜欢的类型。”

“你是我喜欢的类型。”汉尼拔指出，听起来心情愉悦。威尔飞快地瞥了他一眼，却发现汉尼拔正盯着他正叉起的那一块肉。“不管怎样，受到惊吓的村民和旅行者推测强盗和其他罪犯遭遇了魔鬼或是吞食小孩的情况并不少见。就克利斯特曼而言，这些传言很可能还是有其道理的。别的不说，这些传言至少能够解释他惊人的力量；据说他能够单枪匹马地干掉四五个人的旅行团。”他停下来咬了一口食物，品尝着吉姆·巴恩斯的味道。“当然，正如故事中常有的结局，他最终还是毁于爱情了。”

威尔扬起眉毛。“这听起来不像是个爱情故事。”

“这当然不是个爱情故事。”汉尼拔附和道。“根佩廷加迷恋上了他的一个受害者。被她的美貌夺了神魄，他坚持要这个女人跟他回家，成为他的妻子。当然，他无法信任她，于是每次他离开家的时候，都会把她用铁链锁起来。”

威尔能感觉到自己脸红了，但他不确定是为什么。 _喝的太多了，_ 他想。“所以他们后来怎么了？”

“根佩廷加留了她好几年，生了六个孩子，但一生下来就都被他杀掉了。终于，她说动了他，让他足够信任她独自去附近的一个小镇。也许她原本是想要信守与他的诺言的，但是多年来第一次见到其他的人，她崩溃了，哭泣着，最终告诉了镇上当局她所承受的那些折磨。于是他们设计了一个计划，趁他不备偷袭了他。但还是用了足足三十个全副武装的人才让他屈服。”

“他肯定对这种背叛感到十分愤怒。”威尔评价道。

“哦，是的。根据第一手资料，当人们闯入的时候，根佩廷加正对他的妻子大发雷霆，称她是一个背信弃义的叛徒和婊子，还说他早就应该掐死她。不过显然，被背叛的痛苦仍比不上随后的处决。他在死亡轮上度过了整整九天，然后才最终死去。”

“杰克·克劳福德应该觉得自己很幸运，他只需要对付你一个。”威尔开玩笑道。

“确实，我并不如根佩廷加那样令人印象深刻。”汉尼拔承认道。“当局询问他的罪行的时候，他说如果他能达成一千名受害者的目标的话，他才会为那个数字感到满足。在这方面我还有很长的路要走。但是，从另一个角度说，我还活着，并且对同伴做出了更为明智的选择。”

威尔不确定这是否意味着汉尼拔认为他比根佩廷加的妻子更忠诚，或者他只是想说他永远不会留给威尔背叛他的机会。“哦，当然。”他附和道，因为无论如何，汉尼拔可能都是对的。“别担心。你总有一天能达到一千人的。”

“有你在这里帮忙，至少还有希望。”汉尼拔露出一丝微笑。这是真心的，威尔认为。

“你更像是米基和麦勒丽·诺克斯。”威尔又咬了一口食物，然后说道。“你追求的是质量，而不是数量。”

“我对这些人不太熟悉。”汉尼拔说，威尔得意地笑了。 _当然，_ 他想， _你大概从没有看过一部电影吧。_

“他们是一对已婚夫妇，在九十年代初期大开杀戒。”威尔说，努力让自己不笑出来。很难有机会在某件事上知道的比汉尼拔多；他得好好享受这种体验。“他们在被逮捕之前，一共杀害了54个人，其中包括虐待麦勒丽的那家人。然后，在分开关押了一年以后，他们被宣布患有精神病，上演了一场大规模越狱，然后一起逃之夭夭，再也没有出现过。”威尔喝了一口酒，对着玻璃杯得意地笑。“他们总是留下一个活口，”他补充道，知道这个细节会让汉尼拔难以接受，“以讲述他们的故事。”

“这是一个真实的故事吗，威尔？”汉尼拔不出所料地问道。“听起来太牵强了。”

威尔嗤笑一声。“是吗？不，这不是个真实的故事。这是部电影。[2]”

“啊。”汉尼拔品了口他的酒。“当然。公众对于犯罪爱情故事的痴迷推动了这样一部电影的诞生。现代版的邦妮和克莱德。[3]这样的夫妻总能赢得公众的青睐，尽管他们让人感到恐惧，但他们同时也代表了一种超越理性社会法则的浪漫。”汉尼拔闪烁的红色双眼越过桌子凝视着他。“这也完美地解释了那些谋杀夫夫的文章为何如此走俏。”

“不要对我想入非非哦。”威尔打趣地说道，意识到自己比想象中还要醉。他的脸暖烘烘的。

“我向你保证，我并没有向你求婚的打算。”

“嗯，很好。”威尔说道，决定继续喝下去，尽管他突然意识到他的头脑里有一种像是游泳的飘忽不定感。他又给自己倒了一杯，嘬了一小口。“毕竟，我已经结婚了。”

当他说出这些话、看到汉尼拔表情变化的一瞬间，他后悔了，尽管他只是无心之言。其他人也许看不出来，但对威尔来说，这是显而易见的，一丝连汉尼拔都隐藏不住的恼怒。他们之间的气氛突然变化了，不再轻松愉悦。“我很清楚。”汉尼拔说，声音谨慎地不带感情。尽管如此，威尔还是听出了一丝怒气。“毕竟，你还带着你的婚戒。”

_哦。_ 他已经忘记了这一点。威尔转动了一下他手指上的银环，却没有将其摘下。 _这算是一种怎样的示意？如果我只是为了取悦他而将它摘下，这说明了什么？_ 这个戒指现在对威尔来说没有什么意义了，只是提醒着他，他曾经花了那么长的时间试图说服自己能够成为另一个人，但他一直戴着它，因为如今取下它象征着太多含义了。他希望汉尼拔什么也没说过，希望自己能在某一天清洗手上血污的时候，主动想起他还在戴着它。他希望自己能有机会无需考虑地将它取下，正如人们注意到衣服上的脏东西时能够将其拂去一样。它已经变得毫无意义了，然而汉尼拔又一次赋予了它意义。如今这小小的金属环再次意味着一些事情——某种错误的事情——而威尔选择摘掉它，也将必然意味着什么。

_就算只是为了赌气，我也应该永远戴着它，_ 威尔想着。当他说话时，他的声音听起来有些狐疑。“别告诉我你嫉妒了。”

“别担心，威尔。”汉尼拔回道，他的声音平稳得有些危险。“我不打算像你要求我牺牲贝德莉亚一样，要求你做出任何牺牲。我对你借来的小家庭不感兴趣。”

威尔咽了口唾沫。他认为汉尼拔是对的；他才是那个要求汉尼拔肢解前任伴侣（ _朋友？情人？_ 威尔仍然不知道如何正确形容他们的关系，只知道无论她是他的什么，汉尼拔都把她当作他的替代品，正如在他告诉汉尼拔他不想再追逐他之后，他试图用莫莉来填补心中的空缺一样）的人。如果威尔真的对自己坦诚的话，他就会知道他对于贝德莉亚的部分（大部分）敌意是源于他将她，在某种程度上，视为了竞争对手。要求汉尼拔将其肢解并烹饪的确是为了展现其忠诚，但是与此同时，这也是一种除掉敌人的方式。

尽管如此，他还从未想到过汉尼拔也许会反过头来要求同样的事，也从未想到过他正在就如何处理以前的纠葛以贝德莉亚开创了一个先例。他没怎么想到过莫莉，但是一想到要伤害她，或是汉尼拔要伤害她，他便不由得厌恶地撇了撇嘴。

“当你将伟大的红龙派到我家的时候，你是在嫉妒吗？”威尔问道。他无法抑制自己声音中的愤怒。“看起来那时你对他们肯定很感兴趣。”

“那似乎是一个激励你的好方法。”

“激励我去做什么？”

汉尼拔的眼睛闪烁着光芒。“去做那些自那之后你一直在做的事情。”他说道。“告诉我，威尔，如果我没有确保你无家可归的话，你还会在这里吗？”

愤怒像火焰沿浮油而起般在他体内炙烤蔓延。他在晚餐时喝的那瓶红酒使那怒火更加旺盛。 _你的意思是，如果你没有强迫我，_ 他想， _如果你给我留有其他人作为选项，如果你没有从我们的关系初始便不知疲倦地离间我生命中的其他人，我还会选择你吗？如果你没有那么努力地追求，我还会感受到来自于你的无法抗拒的吸引吗？_

“我不知道，也许吧。”

“唔。”汉尼拔闷哼了一声，从沉重的眼皮下细细观察着他。“你对现在的处境感到满意吗，威尔？”

威尔嗤笑道。“满意？”他挑了挑眉，越过桌面盯了汉尼拔好一会儿。对方正面露强烈的好奇心凝视着他。他语气中有一丝自大，但威尔也能感觉到一丝犹豫。 _几乎可以说是，_ 他想， _不确定。_ “我想我感到的是一种解脱。”他最后真诚地说道。

“所以你对你的决定很满意了，”汉尼拔评论道，“很高兴在这里，和我一起，而不是在那里，和他们一起。”

威尔的心跳在他隐隐作痛的胸腔里回响。 _这就是症结之所在，_ 他想。 _我对自己做出的选择感到高兴吗？_ 他不确定高兴这个词是否恰当。他甚至不确定自己能否将这种感受用语言描述出来，但他喝了很多酒，无论如何他都愿意尝试一下。“如果没有你一直拉动我、推动我，我永远都不会到此地步，”他说，“永远都不会主动来到你身边。你引导着我们来到这里，引导着我。这太过 _痛苦_ 了。但只有上帝知道没有你我会怎样。”他的声音听起来充满困惑、震撼，并令他感到诧异。在桌子的另一边，汉尼拔一脸沉迷，双眼在昏暗的灯光下闪烁。沉默了好长一段时间，汉尼拔才回答，好像他正等着威尔再多说一些。

“我意识到，那摧毁你的蠕虫是一种与你自己直觉作斗争的倾向，威尔，同意批评你的人的看法，同意那些抑制你能够体验到的独一无二的自然愉悦的人。[4]不是所有人都能像你我一样体会现实。当人们无法体会，无法理解，怀疑便会随之而来。威尔，你并不比我更加疯狂。他们，这群平庸之人，才是遭受着不理智、遭受着谬见与妄想、遭受着衰弱感官之苦的人，他们无法理解这个世界的本来面目。”

“我曾如此踌躇。”威尔喘着气说，“我曾以为我仍会犹豫不决，会感觉被内疚所扼。”他轻声笑道。“会感觉被你所扼。”

“以何种方式又有什么关系呢，威尔？”汉尼拔问道，声音低沉而热切。威尔感觉这声音像是一丝掠过他温热皮肤的爱抚，一种他无法摆脱的触摸。“如果我是通过确保你无路可走才将你引到这里，这又有什么关系呢，如果你对结果满意的话？当你在红龙一案上寻求我的帮助时，你便选择了参与进我们的老游戏之中。当你走进巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院大门的时候——当你答应杰克·克劳福德的时候，你便知道那一刻将引着你回到我身旁——你便将你的家庭摆在了桌面之上。”

威尔无法回应。他的一部分忍不住赞同汉尼拔的话。当他同意帮助杰克的时候，他便知道，这会将他引回汉尼拔身边，知道自此之后他将再也无法回到他的生活之中。他一直都清楚自己有可能再也不会回到那种生活了。毕竟，汉尼拔曾在寄给他的信中警告过他；威尔真的希望他会对他和他的家庭表露出仁慈吗？

“他们并不重要，威尔，”汉尼拔呼吸着，说，“不是我对你那种重要。”

他的声音一如既往的自以为是、毫不受挫，但威尔能够听出他词句中的疑问与声音中的渴望，知道汉尼拔想要，却不期待着，从他那里得到一些确认的迹象。 _这将是个完美的时刻，取下戒指，_ 威尔想， _将它置于我们之间的桌面之上。_ 他想象着汉尼拔的双眼将如何因这举动背后所隐藏的含义而闪闪发光，又将如何用他纤长的手指将这一小圈金属从桌子上拾起，随后套上自己的手指。赋予其一些完全崭新却也完全熟悉的新意义。威尔将那勒着他手指的戒指，留在了原处。

******

咖啡的香味充满了整个车辆，掩盖了其他一些不那么令人愉悦的气味，否则那些气味可能还会在这里挥之不去。莫莉想象着她仍能够在杰克从真空杯中倒进她的泡沫塑料杯中的浓烈温热的咖啡味道之下，闻到些许苦涩的汗味。她通常会加奶或糖，或者就是喝茶或热可可，但她没有要求这些她知道他无法在此刻提供给她的东西。

“谢谢。”她一边说，一边嘬饮着这热得烫嘴的液体。这热度带来了一定程度的舒适；这辆停着的车里很冷，莫莉毛衣和外套下的皮肤起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

她在厚重的衣服里缩成一团，大口大口地喝着咖啡，欣然接受着灼热自她喉咙蔓延而下、在她腹部扩散，丝毫不介意那难喝的口味，和它烫伤舌头、黏在口腔内壁的感觉。在他们的车辆对面，那座被他们观察了三个半小时的小房子一如他们刚到达时的样子，寂静无哗。在冰冷的车里，他们也同样默然无声。

在他们监视着弗兰克·达菲漆黑的小平房的时候，除了思考、和时不时从杰克那看似无底般的保温杯中接过一些咖啡之外，没有什么事情可做。莫莉感觉她最近有太多时间去思考，远比她的想法更多。她希望她能把自己的大脑关一会儿机，那噪音在她脑海里咆哮着，就像海浪拍打着岩岸。她想到，自那夜她和沃利穿着睡衣跑过雪地，她便越来越频繁地寻求他人的安慰。那是一座位于俄勒冈州南部的老旧的大房子，院子里有一片太阳晒得发白的草地。她之前的岳父岳母今天早上寄来一张照片，照片上沃利正在那院子里骑着一匹黄褐色的马驹，笑容满面。 _很快，_ 她告诉自己， _当这一切结束后，我也会去那里。_ 在她已故的丈夫去世后，她曾和沃利在那座房子里住了几个月。她现在又将去往那里，修补她的心脏。

莫莉仰起头，将头放松地靠在头枕上，闭上了双眼。她知道她睡不着，但她实在太累了。在眼睑后的黑暗之中，她想起了他们三个，曾在某天晚餐之后，在沙发上互相靠着打瞌睡。她让自己回忆起当时的幸福，让记忆的温暖传遍全身。

“别在我身上睡着了。”杰克说，将她从思绪中拉出。她眨了眨眼，意识到手中的那杯咖啡已经在快要洒出的边缘岌岌可危。“我很乐意让你眯一会儿，”他说道，声音谨慎地保持友好，“但没有什么比听到别人睡眠时的呼吸声更令我昏昏欲睡了。”

她温柔地笑了。“是啊，我知道你的意思。”她说。“别担心，我醒着呢。”

当他对她回以微笑时，眼角的皱纹挤在了一起。“很好。听着——”

他突然停下话，整个身子紧张起来，莫莉顺着他的视线望去。杰克盯着那栋他们监视了几个小时的房子，盯着那扇一直关着的亮蓝色房门。现在，随着某个人小心翼翼地推开它，门与门框之间那道黑色的缝隙越来越宽了。莫莉屏住呼吸，心脏仿佛要冲出肋骨，猛烈地跳动了一下。 _现在随时，_ 她想着，让自己打起精神，身上的每一块肌肉和肌腱都变得紧张起来， _随时它都可能会敞开，而他将会在那里，威尔将会在那里，死而复生，回望着我。到那时……_

她没能想象出接下来会发生什么—— _无论如何也无法想象_ ——因为刹那间门开了，随着一只橘色的虎斑猫倏地穿过草坪，在月光下留下一阵模糊的身影。莫莉松了一口气。

“这只是一只猫。”她笑了，但当她看到杰克脸上的表情时，她停了下来，明白了其中的意味。是猫推开了门，但猫不可能打开或解开门锁。尽管有热咖啡，她还是觉得自己越来越冷。

“在这儿等着。”杰克说道，打开了他那侧的车门。他正准备着从车里跳出去，却停了下来，转身面对着她。“储物箱里有把枪。拿出来。”她照做了，枪的光滑与重量对她的双手而言实在陌生。“你知道怎么用吗？”

她知道，如果她说不，现在教她也太晚了。她也知道，不管威尔做过什么，她都不会向他开枪。“我想我能应付。”她说。“毕竟我有镇静剂。”

杰克点点头，从驾驶座上跃出，手持着自己的武器。车门在他身后砰的一声关上了，莫莉望着他的背影，看着他穿过草坪消失在了前门。

******

屋里一片漆黑。杰克将枪举在面前，眼睛扫视着房间。他穿过厨房，除了一个满溢的垃圾桶和水槽里的一堆盘子，空无一物。隔壁房间里，有一盏台灯发着暗淡的光，杰克小心翼翼地朝光亮走去。

“达菲先生？”杰克喊道，站在厨房和起居室之间的门廊上，尽可能地观察着房间里的黑暗角落。远处角落里的椅子上坐着一个人，肩膀耷拉着，脸在阴影中朦胧不清。当杰克再次向它喊道的时候，它没有动。

杰克走近了一些，一手举着枪，另一只手抓起了台灯，这样他便可以将灯拖近角落里的那个人。“我的天啊。”他喘着气，当他近到足以看清弗兰克·达菲靠在墙上的尸体，脖子被剥了皮只剩骨头时，不由得将台灯柱握得更紧了些，不让它掉下来。杰克的脚碰到了凶器，锋利的破啤酒瓶在地板上滚动着，留下了一道潦草的深红血迹。

他举着枪扫遍了整个房间，寻找着他们，却在起居室里一无所获。卧室和浴室也同样空空荡荡。意识到屋子里只有他一个人，杰克立刻想到了莫莉。

******

威尔步履沉重地在汉尼拔身后蹒跚而行。当他努力跟上的时候，他能感受到每一个沉重的脚步之下坚实的土地。他知道汉尼拔正对他说着什么——很有可能是一个严厉的命令，要他振作精神——但这些话语却迷失在了他耳膜的心跳声中。夜晚的空气闻起来像潮湿的土壤和机油。

威尔低头看着他的手。它们本应被干涸的血迹弄得又脏又黏，但他却发现它们很干净。所有的血液都留在了汉尼拔给他的那身塑料谋杀服里，被塞进了他背包的塑料拉链之中。当汉尼拔给他这件奇怪的衣服时，他曾对它嗤之以鼻，而现在他不得不承认它的实用。他的双手干干净净，在眼前颤抖着。他在凉爽的空气中活动了下手指。他用它们抓了抓头发。

当他抬起头时，汉尼拔正回头凝视，他的嘴在沉默的音节中动着。威尔眨了眨眼。随着他的想象力耗尽了感知的燃料，锋利的现实在他周围转变。汉尼拔穿着青铜制服，戴着头盔、胫甲和一整套古希腊战士的装束。盔甲在路灯下熠熠生辉，从他的肩膀和胸膛处发出阵阵闪光。威尔低头，看到自己也穿着同样的衣服。 _我们可以是战士，_ 他想，他的头脑被过于清晰的浓雾所笼罩， _我们可以是圣军的一员；没有人能够阻止我们。_

“跟紧我。”汉尼拔说，他的嘴唇紧贴着威尔的耳廓，威尔不确定自己是听到了这些词，还是感觉到了耳朵的振动，但无论如何他都理解了这个信息。他点点头，对着汉尼拔的陌生装束和陌生表情眨了眨眼。当然他会跟紧；自从那晚在悬崖上之后，这就是他一直以来努力在做的。分离就是死亡。他摇摇晃晃，摆动着沉重的双脚，以便更好地跟上步伐。但越过汉尼拔的肩膀，在街对面，威尔看到了一些让他止步的东西。

“莫莉？”他看见她站在一辆黑色轿车旁边，长裙的下摆拖在了泥土里，双肩在寒冷中裸露。她回望着他，脸像面具一样，他遏制住了自己想要走近她的幻象、问些问题的冲动。他突然发觉她身上有些事情他想要了解，尽管也许它们更像是他想要了解关于他自己的事情。你有没有看到过我如此小心翼翼伪装着的那些漏洞？你会不会回想起以前，然后现在注意到了一些，咒骂自己没能早些看到？他朝着她发光的身影眨动着眼睛，看见她手中紧握着的网，粗绳缠在她的拳头上。他能想象到那粗糙的纤维将如何嵌入他的皮肤，这感觉如此生动，以至于他感受到手腕内侧出现了一丝烧灼感。在她的另一只手里，拿着一把斧头，低低的垂在地上，被她的小腿遮住了一部分，好像她有点想要将它藏起，希望他不会看见。[5]

她的双手还没有变红，但他知道如果他在这里待的足够久，或是走到她的网够得着的范围之内，它们很快就会变红。威尔瞪着大大的眼睛看着她，让汉尼拔牵住他的手，将他拖到了安全的地方，远离了那些在闪烁的街灯中逐渐褪去的蜃景。

[1] 标题注，阿耳戈斯（Argus），希腊神话中的百眼巨人。

[2] 出自电影天生杀人狂（ _Natural Born Killers_ ）。

[3] 也是一对电影角色，电影同名 _Bonnie and Clyde_ （译名雌雄大盗）。影片根据美国一起真实案件改编，故事背景设在二十世纪30年代经济大萧条时期，讲述了女招待邦妮和无业游民克莱德结伙抢劫银行后命丧枪下的故事。

[4] 部分引自托马斯·哈里斯《汉尼拔》：“能够毁掉你的蠕虫是：同意批评你的人的看法，讨得他们的欢心。（The worm that destroys you is the temptation to agree with your critics, to get their approval.）”（孙法理译）

[5] 威尔在幻觉中看到的形象是克吕泰涅斯特拉（Clytaemestra），源于希腊神话。她与其恋人共同谋杀了丈夫阿伽门农，女儿Elektra决心替父报仇，便怂恿自己的兄弟杀死了母亲。这个故事也是恋父情结（爱列屈拉情结/伊莱莎情结/伊拉克特拉情结）的源起。


	8. 爱莪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：谢谢你们所有人的阅读，特别要谢谢那些花时间留下kudos和评论的人！你们为我脸上带来了许多发自内心的笑容；谢谢你们的鼓励！

风与景色一扫而过，当杜卡迪[2]飞快地驶过弯曲的下路匝道时，威尔放在汉尼拔穿着皮衣的腰部上的手指抓得更紧了。他能听到自己的心跳和夜间车辆的声音在他鼓膜中砰砰作响。引擎的轰鸣与震动穿透着他腿间的摩托。当他紧贴着汉尼拔的背部时他身上的气味，当他们疾驰返回顶层公寓时的倾斜的速度感——随着感知与敬畏的洪流冲刷过他的身体，威尔感到天旋地转。

_这像是一场梦，_ 他想，但不是那种让他在冷汗中醒来的沉重梦魇。这梦更加轻柔，正如他周围空气一般宽广、无处不在。像是空气本身，是某种他正呼吸着的、他所需要的东西。像是他体内燃烧着的鲜血，像是他皮肤上空气的轻抚，血管中奔流的血液。他闭上双眼，让脸颊靠在汉尼拔的背上，丝毫没有察觉对方精瘦肌肉的紧张。 _我活着，我还活着，_ 他想，这突然让他意识到，他在过去的很长一段时间里，可能对此都有些不确定。他感到一阵眩晕，不得不以一种他通常不会有其意愿（或者他缺乏的是勇气？）的方式抓住汉尼拔。但似乎这是理所当然的，在这种情况下，如此亲密。不知怎的，这让他想起了他们杀死多拉海德的那一晚，想起了他曾经如何接近着汉尼拔，如何紧贴在汉尼拔那瘦削的身形上，投降于那个时刻，投降于对他们将要成为的面貌的认知。

_是我们已经成为的面貌，_ 威尔想着，笑着靠在了汉尼拔的肩膀上，露出的牙齿顶到了柔软的皮革。杜卡迪一个急转弯，他们便溜进了公寓下方的车库之中，汉尼拔关掉引擎，从摩托上下来，扬长而去，甩掉了他身上威尔抓握着的手，随着他干脆利落地朝电梯走去，留下那个较年轻的男人在他身后茫然地眨着眼睛。他没有回头。威尔急忙追上他，当电梯门刚开始关闭的时候，冲进了私人电梯。

“你在搞什么，汉尼拔。”他开口道，却发现自己突然哑口无言、呼吸一凝。因为汉尼拔冷不防转过身来压住了他，动作太快，威尔的眼睛没能看清，他用力将他撞向电梯的钢墙，甚至让这个小梯厢开始挂在钢丝绳上摇晃。不断爬升着的厢室在他们周围摇摆着，威尔喘着气，比前一秒对汉尼拔态度的迅速转变感到更加困惑。

汉尼拔的脸庞是一张平静的面具，但他深红色眼睛里的神情让威尔的唇间逸出一丝呜咽。他及时咬住了自己的嘴唇，却仍然无法放缓自己的呼吸，因为汉尼拔将他更加坚实地按在了墙上，在他冰冷、不动声色的面庞之后，双眼中闪烁着愤怒的火光。

“我玩够你的这些把戏了，威尔。”汉尼拔说道，威尔能感觉到那声音中的低沉传遍了他的全身，正如他们现在这般，压抑住了他脸上的潮红。他皱起眉头，张开嘴刚想说他也不想玩他的把戏了，却在能够说话之前，发现电梯门开了，而汉尼拔决然地大步离开了他，走进了宽敞的公寓。

“嘿。”威尔在他身后喊道，走进厨房的同时，正好看到汉尼拔的背影远离了他，朝卧室走去，而当他跟上他的时候，又走向了浴室。那最后的隐私壁垒。“等等，该死的！”

“你清醒清醒吧。”汉尼拔冷冷地说道，没有转身。门在他身后咔哒一声关上了，不知怎的，这微小的声音却比摔门声传递着更大的不悦。几分钟后，威尔听见了淋浴的声音。随着被抛弃的冰冷感觉在他身上平息下来，他让自己松了一口气。

******

“他看起来很困惑。”莫莉说道，带着感激的微笑接过阿拉娜递给她的茶杯。“好像他不知道自己在哪儿一样。”

“那很好。”克劳福德探员说道，他回应的太快了。莫莉丢给他的眼神一定不只是恼怒，因为他急忙为自己辩解。“如果他感到困惑，那就有希望他没有在头脑清醒的时候赞成这一切。莱克特有可能在他身上使用了给予米里亚姆·拉斯的同种精神药物。如果是这样的话，我们所需做的就只是将他们分开，让药物从威尔的体内代谢掉。”莫莉听出来他语气中的希望，他没有说出的那一部分。我们会让他回来的，这一切都将只是个失误罢了。

“我——我不知道。”她说。“他看见我了——我想他说出了我的名字——但是他还是和……”

“如果汉尼拔给他下了药，那他便有可能不知道他所看到的是真是假。”阿拉娜缓缓说道。“他将会极易受暗示影响。当时看起来像是汉尼拔在跟他说话吗？”

莫莉点点头。她记得他们站在对面的街道上，从一处阴影走到另一处阴影，记得威尔的眼睛，睁得大大的，充满惊吓，是她从未见过的样子，而另一个人——汉尼拔·莱克特？——贴近了他的身躯，将脸凑近对方，以便在他耳边说些什么。这记忆并没有带给她安慰，即使它确实增加了威尔并不是按照自己意志行事的猜想的可信度。从他们行动和触碰的方式中透露出的、他们之间的能量如此明显，不可能是由精神药物或是催眠手段诱生出的。想到这里，莫莉想要哭泣。她想知道还要多久她才能回到汽车旅馆的房间，钻进被窝待上几个小时。

“那就是了。”克劳福德说道，听起来好像这就是他们所需的全部证据。“当他看见你的时候，他有反应，莫莉，如果我们能让他在没有汉尼拔作为干扰的情况下看见你，你就可以让他接近到你。”

“我们知道他们接下来要去哪里。”阿拉娜说道。“你将需要一个特警小组在迈克尔·巴克的房子周围埋伏。把他们分散到住宅周围，而你和莫莉要尽可能地靠近。”

“我们需要一个能够清楚看到房子的地方。”克劳福德探员同意道，“监视每一个入口，这样他们一到我们就能知道了。然后，莫莉，你得一个人进去。我们会尽力确定威尔的位置，试着在他独自一人的时候抓住他，或是设法引开他。”

莫莉只是看着他。保护迈克尔·巴克似乎越来越不是他们的首要任务了。“他的手是干净的。”她终于说道。“他身上一滴血都没有。” _他们两个身上都没有，_ 她想到，却在这个想法出现的瞬间将其推开了，她急于找到任何可以证明她丈夫无罪的事物。

办公室里一片寂静，就像一块沉重的石头压在她的胸口。她能感觉到空气被推出体外。她知道，无论是否沾满鲜血，无论双手血红还是干净，威尔都是有罪的，即使他们抓住了他，他再也不会是她记忆中的那个男人了，但他将永远是她爱的那个男人。

******

她语速很快，她光泽的嘴唇随着描述那些章节标题和封皮照片的细节而移动着。后一个话题她提出的很是谨慎委婉，但她的精明头脑不允许她不去提到这个主题。他立马就理解了她；用一张旧照片可能会是一个更加令人舒适的选择，但是一张他 _意外_ 后的照片将会卖出更多的书，并帮他赢得同情与信任。一个会让你看到 _那副模样_ 的人肯定不会再隐瞒任何东西了。 _我会对你撒谎吗？看看这张脸就知道了！_

有个能与他的智慧旗鼓相当的伙伴真是妙不可言。在弗莱德里克的经历中，她的聪明与美丽是无与伦比的，而她的勇气让他也想要变得勇敢了。她面对恐惧毫不畏惧。她一点也不害怕可能会发生在她身上的事情——不过话说回来，这种事情还没有发生在她身上过。弗莱德里克则已经经历了三次最为糟糕的时刻。如果还有什么比现在这个更糟糕的，他一点也不想知道。但他不能就这样看着她，无所顾忌、不容置喙地，说出“不”字。

他的皮肤移植手术进展顺利，与整形外科医生的第一次会面也以充满希望的氛围结束。这位外科医生对弗莱德里克的脸 _很是乐观_ 。迟早，他将得以再次微笑。现在，他将就着对弗雷迪露出了裸露的牙齿，希望她能从他浑浊的眼睛里读出笑意。

弗莱德里克先前便见识过整形手术的威力，而它们确实令人印象深刻。这些天，他自己也感到更加乐观了。红龙将他剥得只剩骨头，但即使如此，他也仍能忍受。他已经承受过了极大的痛苦，并努力从他所经受的无数不幸的痛苦和恐惧中恢复过来；更不用说这最近一次的暴行在他已经承受过的不幸上又添砖加瓦。弗莱德里克不再对自己的外貌感到悲凄，他将精力转向对力量的考量。

他从来没有特别坚韧过。在 _意外发生_ 之前，尽管他的身体差强人意，却也十分软弱。他能在自己爬上两层以上的楼梯时，感受到它在自己的大腿和胸膛之中，却在每次它本可以发挥作用的时候，无力保护自己。他是猎物，他厌倦了自己在食物链中的位置。

他看着弗雷迪的嘴在动，他的一部分思绪跟随着她的所言所语，而其余因创伤而破碎的内心则在徘徊涌动。他们一周之后便会开始对他进行理疗，而他现在决心步行离开医院，再也不依靠那根他为了稳定与时尚、依靠了前半生的拐杖。他会康复的，比康复还要更好。他现在想要变得强壮，以一种他从未有过的方式。通过食物链中的每一个血腥环节，弗莱德里克打算爬升。

******

汉尼拔不疾不徐。当他终于从浴室出来，身着柔软的灰色长裤和钴蓝色毛衣，他的头发仍然柔软而潮湿，威尔正对着门口站着，两臂在胸前交叉着靠在对面墙上，表情介于困惑、愤慨和令人可怜的忧伤之间。通常情况下，汉尼拔会觉得这种组合极其有趣，并令他感到愉悦，但现在他并未被取悦。汉尼拔的视线冷漠地越过了威尔愤懑的身形，朝书房走去。他无需听到身后的脚步声就知道自己正被跟着。

“你是在期望着我知道你为什么这么生气吗？”威尔的声音从他身后传来。汉尼拔让自己忙于将桌上的文件叠得整整齐齐。“因为我真的不知道。”

这实在难以琢磨，即使是对威尔来说，尽管他拥有移情的天赋与天生的狡猾，却多年来一直展现出其惊人的迟钝。汉尼拔迫使自己在回答问题的同时，继续这项整理书桌的单调工作，迫使自己转移注意力，以免内心的狂怒无法克制。

“不管你在玩什么把戏，威尔，我都不喜欢。”他说，声音颇有分寸地保持平静。尽管如此，他确信威尔能从这些话中听出隐藏的愤怒。“我不相信你会这么健忘。”但威尔的表情流露出一种真实且完全的困惑，这让汉尼拔不得不重新考虑他的判断。“不，你没有那么麻木不仁，但你也没有在撒谎，是吗？”

威尔紧闭双眼，随后又忿忿地快速眨着眼睛，以一种汉尼拔多年以来一直抱有好感的反常方式，怒气冲冲地对他说道：“我真的完全不知道发生了什么。”他说着，用手揉搓着脸庞，露出可怜的绝望神色。“一切看起来都很好——比 _很好_ 还要更好——然后我们就回到这儿了，然后……”他摆摆手，难过地说不出话来。汉尼拔感觉自己柔和了一些，冰冷的怒火被好奇取代了一部分。

“那么还有别的原因。”他低声说道。“也许是视角上的巨大差异。告诉我，当我们离开达菲先生的家的时候，你看到了什么？”

威尔对他眨了眨眼。他的双臂再次交叉在了胸前，姿势充满防备与谨慎。“你，”他说道，“带着我离开。”他皱起眉头。“只不过你穿得有些不一样，而我也是。就好像我在梦境中移动。而且。”他停下，眉头皱起的更深了。

“继续。”汉尼拔催促道，为了避免吓到威尔，音调保持的很低。“告诉我你看到了什么。”

“你当时正对我说着话，”威尔喃喃道，声音几乎没比呼吸声大多少，汉尼拔走近了些才听清楚。“但我听不见你说什么。但我知道我必须跟着你，尽管我的脚像是穿了双水泥鞋。然后我朝街对面望去，我看见了莫莉。”他咽了口唾沫，嗓音迷人。“她也穿得很奇怪，我们三个都像是来自某个不同时代的人。”当他与汉尼拔的视线相交时，他做了个鬼脸，苦笑了起来。“你知道的，我的想象力一直都很活跃。”

汉尼拔向他眨了眨眼，一个缓慢且有意的动作。“你认为，你在我们逃跑的时候，产生了幻觉。”沉默了很长时间后，他说道。

“是啊，显然如此。”威尔粗声粗气地说。“我知道这不可能是真的，即使是在它发生的时候；毕竟，我对幻觉有着异常丰富的经验。”他又发出一声短促的苦笑。“除非你打算告诉我，我们真的穿得像雅典士兵，而莫莉真的穿得像是特洛伊的海伦，站在街对面挥舞着斧子和网。”

“你看见她拿着一把斧头和一张网？”汉尼拔问道，着迷感一丝一毫地取代了愤怒。“那就更准确地说是海伦的姐姐，克吕泰涅斯特拉了。”

“海伦，克拉米狄亚[3]，无所谓了。”威尔轻蔑地挥了挥手，这个手势如此粗鲁，汉尼拔不由得透过牙缝吸了一口气。“这些都不能解释你为什么突然变得如此 _暴躁_ ，汉尼拔。”

他盯着威尔看了很长时间，盘算着接下来最好说些什么。威尔显然相信他们并未被发现就逃离了现场，相信他只是想象出了他的妻子正站在街灯下看着他们，汉尼拔想要隐瞒真相。但这意图更多地出于习惯而不是实际情况的考虑，最终他开口道：“她没有穿着希腊长袍。[4]”

威尔对他眨了眨眼。有那么几秒钟，他的脸上充满了困惑与忧虑，而汉尼拔很想称之为可爱。终于，理解浮现在了他的面庞之上。“你是说——”

“你没有幻想出你的妻子，威尔。看来你的那些未了结的事务找上门来了。而你的确以一种令人信服的由衷渴望看了回去。”

威尔敏锐地听出了那些刺耳的话语，脸上泛起了红晕。“我没有——”

“哦，我向你保证，你确实那样做了。”

“好吧，我不是故意的。”威尔羞愤地盯着他。“你又嫉妒了，是吗？”

愤怒战胜了汉尼拔对威尔内心世界的迷恋，至少现在是这样。“我并不妒忌你的妻子，就像我并不妒忌那些，自我遇见你以来，你一直所披的其他任何伪装一样。”他反驳道，无法抑制自己谨慎的平稳语气中的一丝咬牙切齿。“我没有必要成为什么失恋的乡巴佬，为你看到她的反应而感到沮丧，不论你是否知道她是真实存在的。”

“你不会真的还以为我要背叛你吧？”威尔不耐烦地说。

“ _又_ 要背叛我了。”汉尼拔纠正道，声音平静。“听起来你认为这是一个完全荒唐的担忧。”

“没错，是的。”

“让我们检视一下我们的证据，格雷厄姆探员。”汉尼拔异常迅速地回答道，在说话之前不再花时间预演那些语句。“你以背叛我为业。你声称将一切抛诸脑后，却对于如果再次背叛我后我将如何反应，表现出了一种令人警惕的念念不忘。当以你的家庭作为谈话主题时，你会表现出明显的心神不宁。你继续将对被你抛弃的女人的终生奉献的象征戴在手指上。而当这个女人突然出乎意料地出现在你面前时，你的反应则是朝她走去，直至被拖走。”

他停顿了一下，不确定自己能否将声音保持的更久。他的声音听起来已经变得粗糙，在耳中越来越激烈，他能感到自己的脉搏在喉咙与双手中快速地颤动着。他迫使自己保持平静，专注于每一次呼吸的长度和脚下地板的感觉。威尔一动不动地等待着，不知怎的，他意识到了汉尼拔还没有说完。终于，当他使所有的情绪从脸上流出，并且确信自己的话语能完整地说出时，汉尼拔说道：“我因这种行为而感到担忧是十分合理的，威尔。也许你愿意解释一下？”

他朝那个年轻男人走了一步，侵入着他的空间。威尔没有随之后退，只是笨拙地语无伦次着，直到汉尼拔忍不住冷笑了一声。“或许你那时还没有准备好。”他残酷地说道，在看到威尔脸上浮现的一丝破碎表情时，尽管这让他想要停止滔滔不绝，但他也暗自为此兴奋。“我当时就应该将你留给她，而不是把你拖走。”

当威尔转身离开书房时，他的脸色苍白，下巴和嘴巴绷得紧紧的，眼神暗潮汹涌。这是自他们进入那辆监狱转运车后，汉尼拔能记起的第一次看见他走开的样子。汉尼拔没有跟上。

******

自从他们来到这里，他就知道这个顶层公寓中有一间专门为他定制的房间，在数年以前就设计和布置好了，当时的汉尼拔仍能轻易地相信威尔的好意。第一天清晨，他洗了个澡，而当他洗完的时候，一套裁剪合身的西装正在床上等待着他。他知道在公寓的某个地方肯定还有另一个衣橱，里面挂满了汉尼拔希望某天能见到威尔穿着的衣服。他一定等了很久了。

威尔轻易地找到了那个房间。毕竟他已经去过一次了。从主卧出来，穿过大厅，便是这间房间的房门，它的装潢很像两周之前他在崖边别墅里的那个房间。威尔注意到床单上的难闻气味和铜红色污渍，想起他们在做完贝德莉亚的手术后还没来得及换掉床单。毕竟，这不是什么当务之急。他没有费心去探查，只是把自己丢在了血迹斑斑的床上，踢掉了腐臭的床单。他躺在无数的枕头之间，头晕目眩。

有这么一两分钟，威尔看着房门。他没有摔门，甚至没有费心把门关上。它就这样半开着，从他躺在床上的位置可以看到一丝走廊。他等待着，却不肯承认自己所等待的是什么。最后，当什么事情也没有发生，门外的走廊空空如也时，他叹了口气，调整着双腿的位置，以便坐起身来，靠在床头休息。

刚才的情况值得细细分析。威尔闭上双眼，试图越过他骨骼和肌肉中震颤的血流声清楚地思考。透过他体内能量的轰鸣声，透过那感知的洪流，透过那些不断侵入着他的感官的气味与色彩，长时间跟随任何想法都变得很是费力。他闭上双眼，深呼吸，迫使自己将注意力集中在脑海里浮现的第一个画面上。

汉尼拔站得那么靠近，双眼像黑镜一般映照出自己的失望与不安，他的嗓音因强烈的挖苦而颤抖着，有一瞬间，威尔惊恐地确信着汉尼拔将要再一次捅伤他。他的表情一如几年前留威尔开膛破肚在厨房地板之前那样，中情烈烈，却同时似雕像般冰冷。

好笑的是，威尔当时还以为汉尼拔正打算吻他。他那难以捉摸的强烈神情，他轻抚威尔脸庞、将头发卷上手指的方式，所有的一切似乎都预示着某些比开膛破肚更为愉悦的事情。甚至在他用那把弯曲的割毡刀沿着威尔的腹部划开时，在威尔朝他倒下后，他怀抱着奄奄一息的威尔时，威尔内心的一部分仍相信着汉尼拔会亲吻他。不知怎的，这似乎是理所应当的，在汉尼拔将嘴唇覆上时死去，感受着他将呼吸抽离他的身体，吞噬掉他对空气最后一丝渴望；似乎应当任由自己就这样逝去，而汉尼拔将双手放在他身上的感觉将追随着他进入往生。一部分的他渴望着这一切，即使他的身心仍奋力抵抗着渐增的对于死亡的渴望。

他那时允许了汉尼拔引导着他的身体，将他拉近，却没有料想到被捅时的剧烈疼痛。他也没有料想到在几天之后那疼痛依然灼烧着他的全身，当他从血流成河的梦中醒来，并发现汉尼拔已经离去，带走了贝德莉亚。 _你该离开了，_ 当他在医院病床上失眠的时候，他总是一遍又一遍地想着。 _我本可以过后跟随他的。在我有时间思考之后。在我决定之后。_

威尔发觉，在指责汉尼拔的嫉妒的同时，自己也成为了饱受指摘的伪君子。他不得不暗自承认，汉尼拔有权发泄他的愤怒，同样也有权流露他可能正经受着的嫉妒。这一切看起来充满怀疑，而多年以来，威尔无疑给了他足够的理由保持谨慎。

_莫莉到底在那里做些什么？_ 威尔琢磨着。他们知道杰克一直在监视着那栋房子——他的车一直在街道对面盯梢，格外显眼——而他们也在匆匆完成作品之后冲出了后门，翻过篱笆，朝汉尼拔藏在两个街区之外的一个垃圾箱后面的杜卡迪跑去。但莫莉没有理由出现在那里，也没法解释她为什么会在那里。难道她是去找他的吗？她不可能这么愚蠢。

她的出现一定和杰克有关，威尔得出结论，但他想不通为什么。思考变得越来越容易了，但外部世界依然如洪水般冲击着他。

他让自己想象着成为汉尼拔会是什么感觉——一项他一直以来渴望且同样回避着的任务。汉尼拔，是那个用一反常态的坚定和毫不含糊的措辞表达了他的爱意，以平静的微笑和永不流露沮丧的神情回应着威尔的每一次拒绝的人。汉尼拔，是那个抚摸着他的脸庞，坚称自己对威尔来说比任何人都重要的人。汉尼拔，是那个将疑问以胸有成竹姿态陈述出来的人。 _他们不像我对你那般重要，_ 他这样说道，但他其实是在提问。而威尔无视了这个问题，随后便在第一次有机会展现出他一直宣称的忠诚时，选择了踉跄地跟在他幽灵般的妻子身后。

这实在太蠢了，真的，一个纯粹的意外，一场错误的闹剧。如果他没有以为她是他想象中的虚构形象，他绝不会允许自己接近她。不管她在犯罪现场的出现意味着什么，这都不是一个好兆头。他的潜意识也一定想要传递这种信息，在其中为她装扮上了武器和陷阱。

威尔终于再次睁开了双眼，眨着眼睛，直到昏暗的房间变得清晰起来。他忍不住瞥了一眼房门。他同样也忍不住那股一涌而上的失望，当他看到半开的门后空荡荡的一片走廊。威尔从床上滑下来，穿过房间，把门完全打开了。

他发现汉尼拔还在书房里，坐在书桌后，大腿上放着一本合着的书。他那沉着冷静的外表看起来有些歪斜。“嘿。”威尔走进房间，招呼道。他知道自己不需要像对待普通人那样对汉尼拔示意他的到来，但这有助于消除一些尴尬的紧张氛围。汉尼拔面无表情地看着他。 _当然他不会想让这一切轻易过去。他什么时候让事情容易过？_ 威尔深思着，咬着下嘴唇。看起来及时地过来道歉才是当务之急，而不是任由境况愈加恶化。但由于他现在站在了汉尼拔面前，感受到对方的怒气依然从身上波浪般翻涌而起，他发觉做出这简单的道歉比他在卧室中想象的要更加困难。

“你落下了什么东西吗，威尔？”当他们之间蔓延了太久的沉默时，汉尼拔终于问道。当提到威尔时，他的声音缺少了平时的友善与愉悦。

“听着，”威尔再次尝试，“我需要道歉。”听到这话，汉尼拔淡色的眉毛抬了起来，威尔感到他头脑中愤怒的烙印正熊熊燃烧。他迫使自己无视它，并继续说道。“我请求你相信我，而我却至今没能做出相应的努力赢得这信任。我无法责备你的恼怒。”他将手掌摊开，做出一个开放、和解的手势。“但我需要你知道，汉尼拔，我当时并不知道她 _真的_ 在那儿。这不会是我们之前所做过的任何事的重复，或是我对你做过的任何事的重复。”他停顿了下，深深地吸了一口气，努力着克服自己的舌头打结，并继续与汉尼拔那闪烁的暗红双眼相对视。汉尼拔等待着。

威尔舔了舔唇。“我知道，我们对彼此所做的事让完全信任变得……十分困难。相信我，我对于这种情形也有自己的恐惧。”

“你在恐惧什么，威尔？”汉尼拔一如所料地迅速注意到这新的认知。“你在担忧你会完全迷失自我吗？或是担忧你正背叛自己和自己先前的道德准则？或者你在怀疑你已经无法回到那个正直高尚的世界中去了？”

威尔放声大笑。“你知道我不怕这些。”他说道，笑容里夹杂着刻意的脆弱。

汉尼拔回以微笑，他的姿势中少了些许紧绷的敌意。“我知道。”

威尔克制住自己想要抚摸汉尼拔的奇特冲动，好像他是一只大猫一样。他想象着自己将手掌覆上汉尼拔的脸庞，从额头向下，一直抚摸到那对极具魅力的颧骨之上。他想象着汉尼拔闭上双眼的样子。威尔朝汉尼拔依旧坐在其后的书桌迈了一步，却没有触碰他。

“你在害怕什么，威尔？”

他又一次笑了起来。“你将我抱在怀里，却把我的肠子扯了出来，汉尼拔。”他回答道，他的笑容充满了痛苦。他的语气是出于自我防卫的打趣。“你试着将我的头骨切开，如此你便可以吃掉我的大脑。实在很难忘记这种事。”

“那些只是令人遗憾的一时冲动。”汉尼拔承认道。“但如果并非被激怒，它们也不会发生，威尔。”

“正是如此。”威尔答道。他想要移下视线，但他强迫自己不那样做，并朝着汉尼拔又走近了一步，在他的大腿几乎快要贴上那张红木书桌，而汉尼拔不得不将座椅推后、靠在椅背上才能继续眼神接触时，他才停下。“当你受伤时，你便任由冲动行事。我厌烦了从你身边逃开，汉尼拔。我厌烦了争斗。但我不知道在你脑中为我们的未来计划了什么，我不知道你是否将我们视作同盟、或是彼此的归宿，或是……”他的声音越来越小，希望自己不要脸红。汉尼拔的目光细细检视着他的面庞，他能感到自己的脸出卖地变红了。“我没有试图伤害你，”他继续说道，发现自己说话时有轻微地喘不过气，“但这并不代表我不会偶尔的激怒你，无论我是故意还是无意。今晚便是一个很好的例证。”他抬起眉毛。“我如何知道当下一次愤怒的热火席卷你的时候，你不会表现出那些令人遗憾的一时冲动呢？”

汉尼拔冷冷地看着他，他的脖子仰起，以注视威尔的脸庞。沉默了许久，他说道：“我同样没有任何理由再伤害你了。不是吗，威尔？”

威尔笑了笑。“没有，”他说道，嗓音温暖。“你确实没有。”

他走到汉尼拔所坐的桌子的同侧，明知这动作会使对方恼火，却依然倚坐在了书桌上。他突然回到汉尼拔原先办公室的记忆中，回到他们如此深入地陷进对方思想与灵魂之前的那段时间。他记起自己，俯身面对汉尼拔，第一次看到对方的鲜血，想要伸出手去触碰，那欲望如此强烈，他几乎要在抵抗它的同时被其扼死。

“你在这里。”汉尼拔说道，声音充满敬慕并如此轻声，威尔不确定汉尼拔是否想让他听到。也许他只需要将它大声说出就可以成真了。威尔的心脏在胸腔里拧作一团。

“我在。”他低声回道，当汉尼拔的眼神落在威尔身上时，那其中燃烧起了阵阵火光。曾几何时，穿过他们两人之间的距离如此轻易，却感觉如此困难。但如今这再也不轻易了。威尔停在了原处。

“你这些天时常出现幻觉吗？”汉尼拔问道，打破了汇集此刻的寂静。威尔几乎要对这个问题大笑出声了，如此突兀，侵入了这一充满情绪的时刻。

“我一直以来，”他耸耸肩，“都有些不堪重负。”他舔了舔嘴唇，看着汉尼拔的双眼阴沉下来。“我相信你已经注意到了。”

“为我描述一下感受。”汉尼拔命令道，典型的盛气凌人。“不堪重负，是一种什么感觉，威尔？”

“你知道的，”他叹气道，“所有人中只有你一定明白。就是……对我周围的世界更加敏感了。像是我之前是透过一张面纱或一个滤镜经历着现实，而现在，那些阻碍全部移除了，我发觉每一丝感知都更加强烈而锐利了。有时，好像这世界正以慢动作运动着，而我可以在两次心跳间呼吸。”他深吸了一口气，话头停住。汉尼拔保持沉默，等待着。威尔观察着他，随后说道：“每一丝声音，每一缕气味，每一次品尝，触碰，每一种颜色和线条——所有这一切都感觉更加真实，更加充满生机与热切。这个世界，”他想了一会儿，“光芒四射。”

汉尼拔的双眼在不远处闪烁着，但他什么也没说。威尔若有似无地微笑着。“你曾问我我是否很高兴在这里。”他继续道，打破此刻深思的缄默。“我不确定高兴是不是个恰当的词汇；也许应当是狂喜。我从未有过这种感觉，我再也不会将其遏制或是以其交换某些更为安全或平淡的事物了。尤其是当我完整地看清了你一直以来提供给我的东西是什么。”

汉尼拔给予他的表情耀眼夺目。威尔磕磕绊绊地继续说道，他的声音变得更加粗糙了，不太适应以如此的情绪说出这么大段的话。“你之前告诉我要清醒。”他说道，不算是个问句。

“没错。”汉尼拔回答道。

“你知道我的感受，知道这能量如何过度地充斥在我的身体和头脑之中。”

“我知道我是如何感受的。”汉尼拔回应道。“我猜测你经历着类似的事物，并发觉在面对这一切时难以控制自己。”

威尔咯咯笑了。“我的缺乏自控常常对你有利。”他说道。“清醒这词用的很好。我确实感到醉醺醺的。”

汉尼拔深沉地哼了一声。“最终它会变得越来越容易掌控。”他说。“你已经知道该如何利用这无尽的热情来获取对你猎物的支配。看着你动手很美，威尔。我真心对见证这一切感到荣幸。”

威尔一言不发，只是感觉自己的脸被吞没在了火焰之中。

“你有没有发觉这狂喜带给你任何平静？”汉尼拔问道。

“大概吧。”威尔说道。“它了结了一些事情，至少，使我无法逃避自己想要的东西。而那正是平静。并且，”他停顿了一下，当他考虑着他的措辞时，眉头蹙了起来，“这感觉如此巨大，如此广阔，它驱除了那些稍小的忧虑情绪。”

“是的，”汉尼拔呼吸着，声音低沉，充满爱慕，“这正是我想要给你的，威尔，我希望你能够选择那与生俱来的美妙人生，永远寻求新的感知，并无所畏惧。你挣扎苦恼了那么久。”他微笑着，并无恶意，那笑容穿过他们之间的微小距离，威尔感觉空气正噼啪作响，好像室内有闪电击中一样。“只有将你的自我抛弃在感知当中，才能疗愈你的灵魂。”

威尔重重地呼出一口气。“好吧，”他说，“呃，这实在有些……过于强烈了。”他捕捉到汉尼拔眼中的一丝闪烁，感觉他的嘴干得就像曝晒过的黏土。“这感觉就像是过剩的刺激冲击着我的想象力。只有这一次，我认为，我被弄糊涂了。”他吞了下口水。“我很抱歉。”

“你没有什么可抱歉的。”汉尼拔回道，声音中已无怒气。“我早该意识到人们是多么容易在新的体验中迷失自我。你正摸索着寻找你的极限。我会更加尽力地帮你找到它们的。”

汉尼拔的音调低沉，以积极的建议收尾。威尔感觉本已容光焕发的脸庞因汉尼拔语句中的热量而再次燃烧起来。他咳了一声。“好吧，无论如何，我能理解你为什么这么恼火了。”他喘着气说。

“只是一个简单的误会罢了。”

“而我们无需任何骨锯就解开了它。”威尔开玩笑道，尽最大努力以幽默掩盖他在这紧张时刻中的不适。“我对于我们的同盟，或者至少，对于我从中存活的能力，有了全新的信心。”

汉尼拔以灼热的目光凝视着他，嘴角藏有一丝模糊的笑意。他看起来像是在评估着，称量着在威尔崩溃之前他还能将局势发展推动多远。“有人把事情藏心里，嘴里说另一件事情，在我看来像冥王的大门那样可恨。[5]”汉尼拔终于说道。然而，他的语气却将先前的愤怒全部抛诸脑后。“智者惧怕，威尔，而你却总令我自恃。[6]”

威尔能够感到他的胸膛开始更加快速地起伏。他迫使自己在下一次吸气时屏住呼吸。他能感觉到自己对汉尼拔的话语起了反应，他的身体回应着，正如回应着汉尼拔的触碰一般。现在仅仅是他的话语就这么有威力了吗？威尔记起汉尼拔那血淋淋的双手的轻柔触碰，记起当他捧起威尔的脸、对着他呼吸时，穿透那塑料手套的手指的温热。他记起几个小时前汉尼拔将他按在了电梯之中，随着他用一只手臂将威尔固定住，他们的身体平行相对。他吸了口气，感受到血液如此突然而猛烈地涌向了腹股沟，视野因突然而短暂的眩晕而颤抖。他稍微有些踉跄，感谢那张书桌，他把大部分的体重都靠在了那上面。他不确定如果没有它他是否还能站得直。

_管他呢，_ 威尔思忖着，不确定他应该感到更震惊还是更生气。他选择将那些感觉全部抹净，以分析性的好奇心检视着这一新的形势变化，而不是任由他的情绪喧宾夺主。汉尼拔总能使他的感知更加锐利与明亮，既给予着他能量，又消耗着他的精力。如今，随着他的每一根神经都因存在而容光焕发、光灿夺目，威尔以为，他只会自然而然地开始对汉尼拔产生更为强烈的共鸣。他的所有感官都被唤醒，当然他那独特的第六感也不会例外。他开始再现汉尼拔的情绪与反应也讲得通了——威尔皱眉，第一次留意到汉尼拔如何谨慎地将两腿交叉，一丝苍白的红晕从他更为苍白的脖颈上浮现。 _哦。_ 当然。他吞咽着，不确定自己在汉尼拔褐红双眼的炽热注视下该如何继续。

“我信任你的自恃。”他终于设法说出话来，自己听起来像是快被勒死了。“毕竟，它带领我们走到了这里。”

“是我们一起走到的这里。”汉尼拔提醒他。“我引领你，你引领我。最终，这都是一回事。”

威尔点了点头，不再相信自己能再说出一个音节。在他耳中似低音鼓般跳动的血液，与那汇集在他如岩石般坚硬的分身的血液之间，他很惊奇自己依然站立着，即使有书桌作为可靠支撑。在汉尼拔的注视下，他闭上了双眼，让空气以叹息从体内逸出。他知道他一定看起来有些不知羞耻，他那沉重的叹息和颤抖的睫毛，像是来自于某本廉价言情[7]，令他难堪，但他没法让自己在意这些东西。尤其是当每一个崭新的时刻都带来一波不曾衰退的新鲜感知冲击、贯穿着他，一股全新的欲望从汉尼拔身上缕缕升起，萦绕在他身旁，正如浓烟从篝火上升腾而起。

“不考虑你那短暂的神圣婚姻，”汉尼拔继续道，威尔感觉他丝绒般的嗓音像是一次触摸从他皮肤上划过，“你的每一面人格都令我着迷，威尔。”

“你知道的，你不需要感到被威胁，”威尔说道，咽下他干涩喉咙中的梗塞，微微一笑以柔和这些词句，“我的意思是，被莫莉和沃尔特威胁。他们并不……”他听到汉尼拔的嗓音在他耳中喃喃，几乎能感受到他皮肤上的炙热鼻息。 _他们并不重要，威尔，不是我对你那种重要。_ “他们不是你。”他最后说道，忽闪着睁开双眼以对上汉尼拔的视线，知道他正遵守一条他曾告诉他们二人不会越界的底线。

“谁被威胁了？”汉尼拔问道，朝着威尔嘲讽地抬起一边眉毛。“我当然没有因你那失败的家庭社会实验而感到威胁，威尔。”

“说得倒真像是个没被威胁的人。”威尔回道，随着一股赤忱涌上他的心头，他绽开了一抹笑容。他感到自己正在放松，紧张感正逐渐被驱散，他终于得以再次呼吸。在这崭新的放松氛围中，威尔默默将汉尼拔脸上的温柔深情珍藏于心。

“找点安静的事情做吧，你这恼人的家伙。”汉尼拔和善地说。“你让我从书上分神了。”

威尔考虑着要不要指出，在他刚到这里时，汉尼拔便一直对着这本书的朴素皮革封面沉思，仍未翻开这本极其古老且过于沉闷的大部头。但是，他宽宏大量地决定，这一天里他已经把这个较年长的男人折腾够了。他从最近的书架上随手取了一本书，坐在火炉旁的一张扶手椅上，从书的上方窥视着汉尼拔，然后他笑了。

[1] 标题注，爱莪（Io）是阿尔戈斯国的女祭司，专门供奉天后赫拉。宙斯在与爱莪私会时被赫拉发现，只能把她变成一头白色母牛，而识破这一切的赫拉则要走了母牛，并派遣百眼怪兽阿耳戈斯看管。不忍爱莪受苦的宙斯派出自己的儿子赫尔墨斯营救爱莪，赫尔墨斯扮作牧羊人，用故事和风笛催眠了阿耳戈斯，救出了爱莪。而爱莪也在发誓远离宙斯之后被恢复原形。

[2] 杜卡迪（Ducati）成立于1926年，是一家意大利摩托车生产商，总部位于意大利的博洛尼亚。其产品由于卓越的性能以及意大利特色的设计而闻名。

[3] Chlamydia，意为衣原体，是威尔的口误。

[4] 旗同/基同（Chiton），古希腊人所穿的宽大长袍。

[5] 引自荷马《伊利亚特》第九章312-313行。取用罗念生译文。

[6] 化用圣经《箴言》14:16：“智慧人惧怕，就远离恶事；愚妄人却狂傲自恃。（The wise are cautious and avoid danger; fools plunge ahead with reckless confidence.）”

[7] Harlequin romance（禾林小说）。禾林出版公司（Harlequin Enterprises Limited）是全球最成功的浪漫小说出版商。其浪漫爱情小说占世界爱情小说市场80%的份额，迄今为止，禾林小说在全世界拥有5000多万女性读者，美国三分之一的女性都至少读过一本禾林出版的言情小说。


	9. 阿特洛波斯

威尔发觉，一个死去的心理医生也比什么都没有强。毕竟，他也不太可能得到比这更好的帮助了。

_“当一切顺利时，我们反而会顾彼忌此。”_ 当他坐下，越过那些他正假装阅读的书页看向她的时候，那个有着漆黑眼窝的贝德莉亚的鬼魂喘息着低语道。汉尼拔依旧坐在桌前，却放弃了读书的伪装，转而专注于他的艺术。威尔听着石墨在纸上的刮擦声，试图不去好奇这位医生所画的内容，又或是好奇这是否与他、与他们有何关系。 _“然而法律与道德却并非针对那些轻易便能遵守的时刻。当我们被诱惑之时，规则为此而备。当那时，我们将需要某些比我们自己的原则和信念更为强大的东西，来阻止我们做出不可挽回的伤害。如果我们只是在容易做到时才注意到它们，它们还有什么意义？”_

威尔闭上眼睛，在心里回答着她。 _“也许它们从来便没有意义。”_ 不知怎的，他闭眼后反而能更加清楚地看见她了。她的每个细节都栩栩如生——她那梳理整齐的金色头发，线条流畅、裁剪考究的礼服，缺失的肢体，和她头骨上空洞洞的凹槽。 _“现在避免那些不可挽回的伤害有点晚了，你不觉得吗？”_ 威尔问道，看着她那失去双眼、毫无生机、不完整的面容。随着她深呼吸，她的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，正如她活着时的样子。尽管如今她的眼睛空洞洞的，他依然能够感到她熟悉的目光。

_“那么，还有什么能阻止你呢？”_

_“我当时并不知道我 将再也无法阻止任何事。尤其不知道关于你的事情。”_

_“也许你确实不知道，”_ 她说道， _“但你并不情愿让自己的一部分去，或者也许更准确地说，去承认你人格的某些方面。即使是现在，在你的转变之后，”_ 她侧着头，叹息道， _“你仍想要假装你的部分自我并不存在。”_

威尔知道她说的是真的。如果并非如此，她也不可能出现在这里，继续他的治疗。在他能为这场谈话想象出的所有人中，贝德莉亚是最说得通也是最说不通的一个。 _“你有没有希望过自己能移除部分自我？”_ 他问道，朝她挑了挑眉。

_“你所移除的我比我希望的要多。”_ 她喘着气。 _“你自身的哪些部分是你所希望断离的呢？”_

_“我想你知道。”_

_“是的。”_ 鬼魂在她的座位里变换着姿势，透过她脸上的漆黑空洞凝视着他。 _“但是，如果你无法说出你所想要，你还是真正的自由吗？”_

_“我不确定我想要什么，”_ 威尔答道，但他不确定这是不是真的。 _“无论如何，我们之中有人自由吗？是自由意志将我带至这般境地的吗？”_

_“除却你自己的有意选择外，还能有什么呢？除非你相信你是被逼迫或操纵至此的。”_

_“肯定不会是无缘由的恐惧。”_ 威尔说道， _“但我确实不相信。除非也许有某些事物驱使着我们——我们所有人，你，我，甚至还有他——引导着我们就位。”_

_“命运。”_

_“类似命运的事物。也许我们的确做出了自己的选择，但我们所选择的方式从来不真正处于我们的掌控。过多的环境作用，过多的先决条件。我做出了我的选择，但是否真的有过任何选项呢？我们面对着两扇门，但在选择呈现之前，我们便已经丧失了抉择。”_ 他想到，随着汉尼拔将他的自我展现在他面前时，那盘旋的漆黑恐惧，逐渐扩张为惊骇，扩张为失落感、毁灭感、和对抗拒的必需感与徒劳感。在那一刻，他看着生命从盖洛特·雅各布·霍布斯面庞上流逝时，他便知道了他是谁。那沉静，那动摇；他知道他能够——他将会—— _我的确_ ——对他是谁的真相不屑一顾，但他所有的抉择都只会将他引向自我。每扇他所打开的门，都只会带他进入自己更深的黑暗之中，命定的力量引导着他走向自己暴力内心的深处。

如今他为自己可能会在那里，在他本我的内心，找寻到的其他事物而感到忧虑，且无法抗拒。

_“汉尼拔会说，大脑并不比身体的其他器官更为自由。你相信我们的决定全部取决于遗传学和化学吗？”_

_“自我出生的那刻起，”威尔叹道，“也许我便一直朝此处走去。”_

******

当威尔第二天清晨醒来时，花洒正开着，汉尼拔那半边床仍有余温，却空无一人。这已然成为了他日常生活中的一部分，和刷牙一样固定而无趣。通常情况下，他会一直躺在床上，直到水被关上，汉尼拔回来，并立刻开始以那种不易察觉的专横姿态将他指挥来指挥去，并以那炽烈却难以捉摸的目光盯着他。然而，今天，威尔感到有所不同。被他神经内的野火所点燃，又或是被前一天的强烈的情绪化的坦白所激励，他几乎立刻就从床上一跃而起，懒洋洋地伸着腰，直到他不仅感到、并且听到他的椎骨咔嚓一声复位。

扭动着双肩，威尔只穿了一身灰色背心和平角内裤便走向了门廊。这两件衣服都是汉尼拔一言不发提供给他的，而威尔也同样一言不发地收下了它们。一想到他们之间所存在的、且无疑此后将继续存在的贫富差距，他就感到烦恼，于是他尽最大努力不去想到它。毕竟，事情就是这样，它们不会有所改变。如果他分享了这些忧虑，汉尼拔只会称他极其无趣，并且，他认为，那并不是个不准确的评价。在他们充满内脏与魔法的世界里，金钱除了作为一条通往必然结局的捷径外，还能有什么用处呢？如果他们真的缺钱，他们会一起挣得的。汉尼拔的财富只是简化了事务，尽管威尔一想到他已经且将要欠下多少金钱上的人情，的确会感到一种极其无趣的痛苦。

汉尼拔很富裕，并且成长在一个富裕的环境中，这一直都很显而易见，但威尔从未对其富有程度有完全的认知，直到他到达那座秘密的崖边别墅。汉尼拔拥有像那样的海景房产，却只是为了在极少数情况下秘密地使用它，重写了威尔所拥有过的对于汉尼拔的财富的理解。随后，便到了这个地方。威尔漫步在熠熠生辉的实木地板上，厚实的波斯地毯模糊了他的脚步声，走进到那宽敞的会客厅。天鹅绒沙发和扶手椅被巧妙布置在了房间内，汉尼拔的秘密藏身之所也足够举办一个至少二十余人的派对，这一事实让威尔感到一阵头晕目眩。

在角落里放置着一架羽管键琴，与过去巴尔的摩那架一模一样。威尔走向那乐器。这与他过去在狼阱所保留着的走调的钢琴很相似，他曾有几次在夜里喝得太多，在狗狗们嚎叫的伴唱下唱着那些跑了调的情歌。他让手指在琴键上舞动着，当他弹出一首听起来不太对劲的、生硬的《哦，我亲爱的克莱门汀》[2]时，这动作在清醒时感觉不那么熟悉了。

从房间的另一端传来一阵轻柔的响声，威尔从琴键上抬起头来，发现汉尼拔正面无表情地看着他。他动手将键盘盖合上，但汉尼拔却发出了一阵反对的声音，他像水银一般迅速穿过了房间，用自己的双手把住了威尔的手。

左手覆盖住威尔的左手，汉尼拔用右手指在乐器上演奏出了一首更为甜美的音乐。他的手指像是轻柔的雨水般在琴键上落下，而汉尼拔以一段巴洛克式的华丽旋律和一个自鸣得意的笑容结束了这段简单的段落。威尔无法抑制那从心底涌起的大笑，对这故作姿态的表演手法、对汉尼拔出乎意料的玩心、对他自己的诧异全部感到大吃一惊。他能看到自己的愉悦在汉尼拔眼中映出的光芒，也能感觉到一股暖流像一杯烈酒一般穿过他的腹部。他说不清到底是什么原因，除了那驱使着他们的潜伏的渴望。然而，他们之间的紧张局势突然变得过于致密，以至于难以忍受了。突然间，不知为何，他的呼吸变得更加急促。汉尼拔的双手将他的手抓得更紧了。几乎就在汉尼拔移动的同时，他也移动了，而他们撞在了一起。当汉尼拔攫取住他的嘴唇，威尔的臀部撞在了键盘上，发出一阵刺耳的嘈杂声音。

威尔贴着汉尼拔的嘴唇喘着粗气，突然无法呼吸。汉尼拔的手指压在他放在木制键盘盖的手上，仿佛要阻止他逃跑。威尔将另一只手埋在汉尼拔毛衣的柔软布料中。他握紧拳头里的布料，用它将对方拉近，感觉到汉尼拔的轻微磕绊。这一动作使他们的胸膛平行相对，除了他因忘记放开那紧握的毛衣，而陷入其中的拳头。他不自觉地分开了双腿，汉尼拔步入了他创造出的空间，没有完全将他们的下半身凑在一起，而是把威尔压在了他身后的乐器上。

他曾想象过亲吻汉尼拔。在那天身处霍布斯家血洗过的厨房之前，当他在精心布置的犯罪现场盘问汉尼拔时，他便看到了未来可能出现的许许多多的画面，在他能够真正一窥汉尼拔的面貌之前，他便经常让自己去想象它。在那时，这还感觉如此无害。这需要比亲吻阿拉娜更多的自信，但在那时这似乎是个合理的选择。汉尼拔当然不会为他的不稳定性感到担忧。

自那天之后，他尽量不去想象亲吻汉尼拔会是什么样子，但他会偶尔在新的信息出现之时，回过头去更新他的幻想。甚至是在医院里康复的期间，在他们告诉他汉尼拔已经逃离这个国家，而阿比盖尔已经死了——这次是真的死了——他发现自己依然在为汉尼拔的手指抓住他脖子后的头发的记忆而记录。他曾对自己感到厌恶，但这并不足以让他停下。

如今，威尔无法对自己激起任何反感，而他也肯定不会停下。亲吻汉尼拔的现实与他脑海里的画面大相径庭，事实上，与威尔此前经历过的任何事情都大相径庭，以至于他实在难以理解正在发生的事情。并不是这动作的运作方式，而是由此产生的火焰攀上了他的身体，并叫嚣着击溃他。最令他感到震惊的是那种二重性的感觉，他意识到汉尼拔是一个独立于自己的个体，意识到汉尼拔的身体是一个与他相似却不同的实体，有着自己的气息和口味。他们似乎如此经常地融在一起，在威尔脑中成为了同一张脸，同一个声音。意识到他们作为两个截然不同的身体，却能够以这种方式合为一体，片刻令他无所适从。威尔感到有只手按压住了他衬衫下摆，汉尼拔的手掌平放在他腹部最为柔软的部位，他的视线变得亮白。

对上了汉尼拔的嘴唇，他听到自己喘息着，感觉到汉尼拔牙膏味的舌头从他嘴唇上掠过。他脚下的地板似乎倾斜着岌岌可危。那只汉尼拔没有用来牵制他的手一路划过他的躯干，在威尔的皮肤和衬衫之间穿行，直到它坚实地放在了威尔那怦怦跳动的心脏之上。他记起了。那悬崖远处的夕阳。那压在他身上的抉择的重量。他的心脏在汉尼拔炙热的手掌中跳动。 _你总是在我手心里。_ 威尔的呻吟打断了他们混杂的沉重呼吸的节奏，那难以抑制的低沉声音正抵着另一人的舌头。

这声音像是为汉尼拔触动的一发扳机。威尔感觉到汉尼拔的双手从他的胸膛和手腕移开，感觉到它们紧握住了他的臀瓣，用力得快要淤青。他将威尔向后推到羽管键琴上，随着蹂躏他伤痕累累的嘴，制造出了一串不和谐的音符，好像威尔正靠在一个沙发或柜台面之上一样，丝毫不在乎这昂贵的乐器。他推搡着威尔，舌头同臀部一样扭动着，威尔感到汉尼拔那火热的勃起正抵着他的大腿。他张开了嘴。

“汉尼拔， _天啊_ 。”

汉尼拔将那些词句吞入口中。他的舌头湿润、温热，并随着它滑进威尔那张开的嘴唇、进入口腔， 全然令他感到愉悦。威尔又一次沉吟着，并且，受一阵突如其来的无畏驱使，吮住了汉尼拔的舌头，用牙齿刮擦着柔软的肉体。汉尼拔放在臀部上的手指抓得更紧了，威尔能感到有两道淤青正在皮肤下形成。到了晚上，那些布满他身体的画布的紫青色斑点就会变得显而易见了。一想到汉尼拔正在他身上留下标记，热量便从他身上散发出来。 _他肯定之前留下过不少标记，_ 威尔想着，并想知道汉尼拔还会选择如何改变他。

没等他多想，汉尼拔便举起一只伤痕累累的手，将其埋在他的头发中，带动他的头向后仰，将威尔的喉咙暴露在他的渴求之下。威尔呻吟着，当汉尼拔的嘴在他上方闭合，牙齿毫不温柔地沿着喉结啃噬，嘴唇在他皮肤上吮吸出灼热的伤痕时，一声哽咽从他口中逸出。随着汉尼拔那势要碾碎一切的嘴唇在他光滑的脖颈上游走，他能感觉到那些标记在一种甜美的疼痛中形成。

“我拥有的和我自身的一切，”汉尼拔喘着气说，他的嘴唇紧贴着威尔的耳廓，牙齿裸露地抵在那娇嫩的皮肤上。威尔能够感受到汉尼拔的心脏在他拳头上怦怦跳动，他终于松开了他的手，轻轻抚摸着汉尼拔胸膛的中央，抚摸着那其中器官所发出的沉闷响声。他咬住嘴唇，以免自己对这些词句、以及伴随着它们的强烈情感而呻吟。“我的自由，我的生命，威尔，你所要求的一切我都主动给予你了。如果我有更多可以给予的，我便会将其置于你的足下。”

“一切都是为了此刻。”威尔嗓音糙哑，因为汉尼拔正吮吸着他的耳垂，用尖利的牙齿温柔地咬住它。他转过头，举起一只颤抖的手，小心翼翼地抚摸汉尼拔的脸颊，好像他正试图驯服某种野兽。

“我愿意做任何事。”汉尼拔说道，眼睛睁大，瞳孔散开。他的脸庞，如此接近威尔，以至于他们共享着所呼吸的空气，使其远比威尔记忆中所见过到的更加开阔。如此，便更容易读懂他了；即使是不如威尔熟悉汉尼拔的人也能清楚地了解他此时此刻的情绪。他的欲望与 _爱意_ 之势，是如此赤裸而直白，以至于威尔回避着这力量，不由自主在汉尼拔的臂弯中僵直了身体。

“我不爱你。”他脱口而出，害怕自己的声音会比预想中更加粗鲁不悦。他突然意识到自己的姿势，夹在汉尼拔坚实的身躯与那每次他弹奏时便会发出不悦声响的羽管键琴之间，他的双手分别放在了汉尼拔的胸膛上，抚摸着他的脸庞，随着汉尼拔露出一抹微笑，他的牙齿在他皮肤上留下了凹痕。威尔将手收了回来，转移他的重心，以使他们的身体保持一定距离。他的右侧大腿扫过琴键，弹出了一个高音C。

他没有将汉尼拔推开，也无法让自己这么做——也许他几乎希望汉尼拔不会容许他想要滞缓那在他们之间筑起的力量的企图——但对方十分配合地退后了一步，他的表情转变成了一副夹杂着恼怒与愉悦的面具。威尔哀悼着那紧密的接触与汉尼拔身上的热量，尽管与此同时，他也为两人之间不断扩大的空间而舒了一口气。

“你已经将其充分表明了数次，除非我搞错了。”汉尼拔低声说道。他依然近到足以闻到。威尔将一只手放在身后乐器的盖子上，稳住身子，努力克服那抹去他们之间微小距离的冲动。

他清了清嗓子。“我只是不想有任何混淆。”

“我没有糊涂，威尔。”汉尼拔说道，嘴角挂着一丝笑意。威尔希望他能发脾气，或者至少大声指责威尔自身的反复无常、自相矛盾的行径。“你呢？”

******

在两天时间里，威尔第二次决定允许汉尼拔离开他的视线，并躲到了另一间卧室去收拾自己。血淋淋的床单皱巴巴地堆在地板上，他想，到了这个时候他们应当索性直接将它们扔掉。他怀疑再多的洗衣液也没法挽救它们，尽管如果有谁知道如何从名牌床单上除去结块和干涸的血迹，那一定是汉尼拔。威尔躺在裸露的床垫上，双手扣在脑后，双腿在脚踝处交叉。

他闭上眼睛，让他的思绪转向内在，转向第一个出现的画面。那是一段在汉尼拔的办公室看见他的记忆，在托拜厄斯·巴奇死后的几个小时里。第一次看到汉尼拔的鲜血流过他的下颌，见此情形，那欲望之针便刺痛着他。他想象着它们两个又一次回到了那里，这次只有他们两个，而想象着自己正俯下身子，伴着一个缓慢、凌乱的亲吻品尝着汉尼拔的鲜血，这让他的阴茎立刻兴奋了起来。

_一直以来便是如此，_ 他想，迫使自己保持理性，不屈服于阻断欲望的冲动，也不放任自己向下摸去，用一只手握住自己， _暴力与欲望_ 。 _一者似乎总能引向另一者，两者似乎总是重合，构建着一个似乎无穷无尽的反馈循环。_

一想到爱，一想到爱上汉尼拔，威尔的嘴唇便会紧蹙起来。他实在不敢细细思量，于是他便一心只考虑那些简单的事实。好吧，起码来说，是那些事实；没有什么是简单的。他 _想要_ 汉尼拔；显而易见，这是他无法否认的，不论对他自己还是对汉尼拔。如果他曾欺骗过他们之中的任何一个——并且很有可能，他在这件事上只是成功欺骗了自己——那么在会客厅刚刚发生的事情之后，他将必然无法继续欺骗了。如今，他愿意对自己承认，他一直在某种程度上渴望着汉尼拔，不仅仅是在他将汉尼拔视为通向理智的把手的那最初几周，而是贯穿他们关系之中所有那些扭曲、可怕的黑暗；这些年里，汉尼拔的行为愈加大胆，尤其是愈加暴力，威尔便愈加不得不将他想要对那张自鸣得意的嘴所做之事的画面从他脑海中抹去。如今，他自己的行为同汉尼拔的一样令人震惊，他越是投降于那些汉尼拔如此耐心地为他培养的低级本能，他就越想要将手埋在那不染一尘的头发之中，把那完美的面容搞得一团糟。

_他会允许我的。_ 这个想法让他喘不过气来。在他想到它的那一秒，他便知道这是真的。即使宣称了他对爱的缺乏之后，威尔也只能从汉尼拔那里得到一种熟悉的愉悦气恼。对方也并未因此而迅速回避开威尔的私人空间。他脸上的表情清楚地表明，如果威尔自身并不想要汉尼拔停下来，那么他的强烈拒绝将不足以阻止汉尼拔。 _也许我的回应对他来说并不重要。他当然不认为这是和他一起生活、一起睡在他的床上的先决条件；也许这也并不是其他任何事情的先决条件。如此说来……_

威尔盯着那扇紧闭的门，忍不住想冲回去，进入会客厅，他想象着自己带着咄咄逼人的自信回去，而那正是他之前红着脸、慌张退却时所缺乏的。汉尼拔会一言不发地，甚至连眉毛都不抬一下，也不会绽出一个愉悦的笑容，让他从他们所停止的地方继续进行。他想象着自己的双手撕扯着衣服，撕裂布料，撕裂皮肤。他们会回到卧室，又或是汉尼拔会希望他就在那儿，被扔到某个低矮的沙发上，或是抵着羽管键琴发出喧嚷的声响？他觉得他们大概不会走得很远。

“不要说话。”他会说。“不要什么真诚的表白。如果你想要如此，那就拿去吧。”

“我知道我想要什么。”汉尼拔会说，而在他能够问出威尔是否知道 _他_ 想要什么之前，威尔会用自己的唇将他的唇封住。

当然，他没有这么做。

他一生都渴望有人陪伴，却鲜少渴望浪漫，尽管他常利用后者作为通往前者的桥梁。有时他想要性，但这是他一生中的大部分时光中最容易控制住的欲望。在汉尼拔向FBI自首之后，他想要一些能够使他信服自己会变得更好的事物。那是爱吗？他一直如此确信。他知道他在利用她，但他告诉自己，如果他连对她起码的爱都没有的话，他是不会娶她的。他不会拿她如此冒险——赌上她的心和安危，因为当他在那天清晨——而沃利正在一个朋友家里——吃早餐时，提出这个问题的时候，他便知道了，他正要求她以一种他希望她永远不会意识到的方式将自己和儿子置于危险境地之中。如果他不爱一个人，他是不会对那人这样做的—— _但是对你所爱之人做这样的事又算哪门子事呢？_ 他现在问着自己。

如果汉尼拔关于爱是什么的影射是正确的话，那么威尔认为爱并不排除欺骗与伤害。他举起手摸了摸自己喉咙上的瘀伤。

衣橱附近传来一阵噪音，吸引了他的注意。声音很小，类似于那些好意的熟人有时曾送给他的吱吱作响的狗玩具所发出的声响，尽管他从来不让他的狗狗们玩它们，因为它们会造成窒息风险（并产生可憎的噪音）。他几乎就要确信这是他想象出来的了——几乎担忧着，无论自己头脑里发生了什么事情，这都会引领着他再一次撕破墙壁以拯救那些想象中的动物——当第二次听到这个声音的时候。 _这并不一定意味着这是真的，_ 他提醒自己，但他还是接近了衣橱门——蹑手蹑脚地，因为谁知道汉尼拔会在那里留下什么惊喜给他。

他缓缓打开门，咬紧牙关，为他可能发现的事物做着准备。但他没有准备好。这只蛾很大，直冲冲地朝他脸上飞去。当威尔向后跃了一步，以避开那蛾子的毛茸茸的翅膀时，他发觉自己快要尖叫出声了，嘴巴正发出一种被扼住喉咙的半尖叫声。它在他周围飞了一会儿，避开了他出于本能的拍打它的尝试，随后掠过房间，落在床边的灯罩上。

“天。”威尔颤抖着呼出一口气。既然它不再冲着他的脸拍打翅膀，威尔为自己没有杀死这个生物而松了一口气。他蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，小心翼翼地朝它走去，速度慢到不会将它从灯罩上吓走。它那毛茸茸的小腿带着它绕过灯罩的上沿，一圈又一圈的绕着那其中燃烧着的灯光转圈。它的身体和他的食指一样长，翅膀拖在身后，像是一件灰褐色与白色相间的斗篷。威尔看了最后一眼，想了一会儿这么大的一只蛾子怎么会在如此冷峭的春天，沦落到生活在汉尼拔在巴尔的摩的秘密藏身公寓里。他放下了这个念头，拔掉了台灯插头，让房间陷入黑暗之中。他见过很多次飞蛾死在他的门廊上，离灯光太近，在灯泡炽热的表面上被活活烤死。这只昆虫看起来又大又结实，不会立马死掉，但是他不想冒险让它受伤。

他能听到它在黑暗中移动，依然绕着灯罩打转，绕着那逐渐冷却的黑暗的灯泡，它沉重的翅膀沙沙作响。独自一人身处黑暗之中，只有他的思绪与一只飞蛾作为陪伴，威尔又一次思考着他当前的处境。在过去一个月里，不按顺序而言，他帮助杀死了五个人，并将其中四个人的遗体部位拿走吃掉，在试图夺取她妻子的生命后——他认为他应当对此负部分责任——又抛弃了她，并帮助切萨皮克开膛手逃离了一所戒备森严的犯罪精神病院。他强行截断他心理医生的腿，并将其喂给她吃。他没有多想—— _或是想都没想_ ——就背叛了他最为亲密的—— _仅有的_ ——朋友们。但在他所做的一切事情之中，没有什么能比他和汉尼拔今天早上抵着羽管键琴所做的事情更让他感到深深的不安了。想到这点，威尔觉得有些愚蠢，尽管并未被这次经历所动摇丝毫。他料想自己没法一整天都躲在一个暗无天日、并仍留有淡淡的血腥味的房间里。毕竟，他们还得筹备迈克·巴克的谋杀呢。

威尔朝门口走去，默默希望蛾子会把汉尼拔给他买的所有西装都噬出洞来。

******

“经过昨晚，我相信计划会有些许改变。”汉尼拔一边说，一边用一把熟铁钳将火上的木料调整着位置。随着火焰冲破他所制造出的新的裂隙与通道，吞噬着燃料，原木噼啪作响。当威尔走进房间时，他早已备好了咖啡，将杯子递给了他，绝口不提今天早些时候发生的事情。“即使对杰克·克劳福德来说，我们的意图也一定是显而易见的。这次，他们会在巴克先生家里等着我们，派出十足的人手以防我们溜走。”

威尔皱了皱眉。一想到自己无法执行正义（ _复仇？_ ），他便感到不悦，这让他大吃一惊。“我们绝不可能在其他大庭广众之处找到他。”他回道。“你是在建议我们直接……放过他？”

汉尼拔细细盯着他看，无疑注意到了他的语气和举止中透露出的难以置信与大失所望。“当然不是，”他最终说道，“但我们需要比FBI更加聪明才能避免被捕。记住威尔，他们这次知道要找谁了。”

“但不知道在哪里能找到我们。”威尔提醒他，“只要我们不直接步入任何明显的陷阱。还有，从什么时候开始，比FBI更加聪明对你而言是个难题了？”

“又或是对你而言？”汉尼拔回答道。此刻跃动在壁炉中的火焰，在他那张棱角分明的脸庞上零落着一些变换的阴影，仿佛他那双红色的眼睛正从一丛阴暗的树叶中窥出。“你打算如何对迈克尔·巴克进行审判？”

威尔知道，汉尼拔有个计划。他总是有个计划。“你为什么不直接告诉我你在想些什么？”

“因为我想要知道你的想法。”

“唔。”威尔哼了一声，思索着。他能清楚感觉到汉尼拔注视着他的目光的力量，正如他先前如何感觉到他的双手，和他的嘴唇。他的大脑难以运转，被想要 _更多_ 的片刻欲望所笼罩，这欲望像是一股猛浪在他身上爆发，当波浪退去的时候，带走了他的部分自我。“我们没法把他从家里带走，我们也没法从任何我们可能被认出的公共场所把他带走。充满担忧的市民正在展开杀戮，以为那是你；我们可不想让他们见到 _真实的_ 你。”

“他们杀不了我，”汉尼拔说，眼睛中闪烁着愉悦的光芒，尽管他的面庞依然空无表情，“也杀不了你。但我同意；引起那种注意是不明智的。”

“所以我们需要将巴克带到我们面前。”威尔得出结论。他能从汉尼拔抽动的嘴角看出，这同样也是他的设想。

“但该如何说服一个人去迎接自己的死亡呢？”

威尔闭上双眼，回忆着。 _昏暗的房间，在背景中无声播放着的天气频道，被绑在椅子上的巴恩斯，挣扎的尖叫声，随着威尔将刀刃抵在第四根手指的指根处，鲜血从三个指尖滴落下来，汉尼拔，站在一旁看着，专注地看着，正在预测即将到来的云层的女天气预报员，巴恩斯哀号着，给出了那些姓名却依旧恳求着。不是他不要杀他求求了他还有个家庭——_

他喘着气，打了个冷颤，睁开了眼睛。“他的家人，”他说，尽管他能听到自己的声音，也知道自己应该为他所提议的事物感到更加的羞耻，但除了汉尼拔的爱慕眼光，他什么都感觉不到，“我们威胁他的家人。”

******

_和杰克·克劳福德在一辆充满馊味的轿车里一边喝着滚烫咖啡、一边进行无聊闲谈的第二个晚上，_ 莫莉想着。“这算是什么第二次约会了，是吧？”

克劳福德的身体在座位上微微抖动，他将目光转向她，随后爆出一阵大笑。“自从贝拉死后，我就不怎么出门了，”他说，“就像他们说的那样，嫁给了我的工作。”

“工作造就了一个拙劣的第二任妻子。”她回答道，将杯子伸出，想要再来一杯。

“也造就了一个拙劣的情妇。”他说道，将保温杯里冒着热气的液体倒了出来。车辆里充满了它的香气。“如果有谁真的想要和这个上了年纪的鳏夫约会，她们很可能就会落到你所坐的位置。”

“她是怎么过世的？”莫莉问道。然后补充说，“我希望你不介意我问。”

“我怎么会介意呢？”他说道，而她听出了那未言明的部分： _在我做了这一切之后。_ “癌症。肺癌。”

“太可惜了。”莫莉说道，为那每喝一口便能传遍全身的热量而嘬饮着饮料。“沃尔特的父亲得了胃癌。扩散的很快。”她没有补充说，那速度既是赐福也是灾祸。

“你总是想要更多的时间。”克劳福德说道，他的眼睛紧盯着街对面迈克尔·巴克的房子。“但这时间的质量却不值得维持。至少，贝拉以前是这么说的。”

“长期疼痛管理。”莫莉说道，而杰克又一次因她的话而转过头来看着她。

“她就是这么称呼它的。”他说，她温柔地笑了笑。

“我们也是这么称呼它的。这是你在生重病的时候，或是你爱的人生重病的时候，你必然会学到的一个词组。我原本以为这是我们自己想出来的，但也许我们在哪里读到过。也许是医生告诉我们的。不过，如果真是这样的话，那也太令人沮丧了。”

“这是个很好的形容。”一时间，他们陷入了沉默。在街对面，那座小房子同样很是安静，一扇窗户亮着。已经过了午夜，巴克和他孩子卧室里的灯早在几小时前就熄灭了。只有厨房的灯还亮着。透过薄纱般的厨房窗帘，莫莉可以看到一个黑暗的轮廓。迈克尔·巴克，坐在他的厨房桌前，无法入睡。她没法说她责怪他。

随着咖啡的温暖传遍了她的胸膛和腹部，莫莉说道：“我很感激有沃尔特。如果只是为了我自己，我可能无法坚持下去，但为了他，什么都行。”

“孩子给了我们一个继续下去的理由，一个超越我们自身的未来图景。”杰克说道，慢条斯理，不慌不忙。

“你有孩子吗，克劳福德探员？”

他摇摇头，微笑着。“严格说来，没有。”他说。

车里一片寂静，安静的时间足以让莫莉喝完她的咖啡，再一次感到寒冷，然后伸出她的杯子以求又一次续杯。正当克劳福德为她倒上饮料的时候，厨房里的灯光突然熄灭了。他停下来，把半满的杯子递给了她。

“你也许会想要喝的快一些。”他告诉她。她没有说出心中所想，即巴克很有可能只是过于疲惫，或是决定在黑暗中躺在他妻子的身旁，直到太阳升起。威尔曾经告诉过她，匡提科的学生们都称呼克劳福德为“古鲁”；他也许缺乏威尔的能力，但他完全有能力做出他自己的不可思议的直觉性跳跃。她乖乖地喝着饮料，匆忙中烫伤了口腔内壁，但还是享受着在她腹部释放着的热量。

果然，在几分钟的时间里，自动车库的大门便升起来了，一辆汽车从巴克家的车道上疾驰而出，加速驶入夜色。引擎沿着街区加速而去的声音是如此响亮，以至于莫莉刚看到反射在巴克夫妇主卧的闪烁灯光后，杰克就带着他们跟随车辆飞驰而去了。

他们没有说话。随着杰克跟上巴克的汽车，他的表情变得严肃专注。他通过无线电台与埋伏在附近的特警队取得了联系，但他们无法全部出动追踪车辆却仍然保持不被发现。莫莉看着那尾灯，似乎离他们越来越远了。她不知道巴克正把他们引向哪里，但杰克显然有些头绪，因为尽管那车灯在一个拐角处消失，他们似乎跟丢了，但杰克依然在静谧、漆黑的街道上疾驰着。她没有问他是否知道该去哪里，也没有问他是如何知道的，她相信他那著名的直觉，随着他们转过另一个街角，她专心于不让自己吐出胃里晃动的咖啡。她没有失望，因为当克劳福德终于将轿车停在天文台外的时候，巴克的车就在那里，钥匙还插在点火器上，一扇车门半开着。

在他把手从方向盘上拿开之前，他转过身去看着她。“轮到你上场了，莫莉。我需要知道你依然能够做得到。”

他的话里透着急迫，这让她明白了威尔为何如此难以离开他，离开他们一起所做的工作。“我做得到。”她这样说着，却并不如此感觉。

“如今万事俱备。”他说。“我会给你五分钟，然后再进去跟上你。待在阴影里，试着把威尔单独引出来， _不要_ 和汉尼拔·莱克特打照面。”杰克看着她，表情难以捉摸、情绪复杂。“相信我，你不会想要汉尼拔进入你的头脑的。”

她认为他可能已经在那里了，在她那些幸福的回忆中间为他自己安了个家，像一个滤镜一样覆盖在了她所有关于她的甜心的画面之上——威尔帮助沃利组装去年圣诞节收到的一辆遥控车，他们仨朝狗狗们扔小木棍，那些少有的他在她之前睡着时的脸庞。所有这些都毁了，并将一直如此，除非她步入地狱，然后将他带回来。

******

当门在她身后关上的一瞬间，莫莉发觉这比她想象的要黑。在那萦绕着她的恐慌有时间生长之前，她从口袋里摸索出了一支笔形电筒。她已经能够感到自己的心跳如此剧烈，以至于头晕目眩。“好了，好了。”她对自己低声说道，然后长长地呼出一口气，在黑暗中倾听着能示意她往哪里去的风吹草动。

某处传来一阵脚步声，低沉而渐行渐远。莫莉四处晃了晃手电筒，而房间随之斑驳点亮。尽管这很难说，但她认为这个房间比从外面看起来要小，中央摆放的那个望远镜占据了房间绝大部分位置。灯光照到了房间后部的什么东西上，莫莉朝那走去，发现是一道没有门的门廊，而在那远处，楼梯从一处黑暗通向另一处更加深邃的黑暗之中。

她一直都很忧虑，但她现在是真的害怕。她迫使自己回想起那个她与沃尔特从红龙手中逃出的夜晚。这段记忆在她的所有记忆中尤为突出，是她生命旅程中的一个离奇怪诞、不应出现的时刻。她如今求助于它，努力动用着自己所依赖的、帮助他们于那晚逃出生天的那些冷静与算计。在那时，她是为了沃利才使自己振作起来的。而如今，她认为，她再一次需要那种勇气，以拯救威尔。

但她很害怕。害怕黑暗，害怕隐藏在其中的东西。她和克劳福德在巴克之后抵达，并且在停车之后浪费了宝贵的时间讨论他们的计划。现在他可能已经死了，或者快要死了。莫莉一想到她用她那小手电筒的光线将会找到什么，就不寒而栗。

在寒冷中蜷缩在地板之下，从下面看着他，在月光下他的脸藏于一片阴影之中，她发现那伟大的红龙是如此的令人恐惧。她想知道，当见到将红龙派来的人，又将是何等的更加令人恐惧。阿拉娜和克劳福德探员都曾多次向她保证莱克特没有理由针对她，但她现在突然想到，她的到来是否正给了他一个理由。她不是个胆小的人，但她怀疑，如果遇到身边没有威尔的莱克特，她的虚张声势和盛气凌人的讲话方式还会有多大作用。又或者……

她迫使自己不去考虑接下来的想法。强迫自己开始向下走去，随着她陷入天文台地下室的黑暗之中，她的运动鞋模糊着她的脚步声。早在她遇见威尔之前，她就读到过发生在这里的暴力犯罪，她想知道在这个她正进入的黑暗洞穴之中，是否有鬼魂徘徊不去。

不过，当她走到最下面一级台阶时，那个静静朝她走来的身影并不是鬼魂。

******

寒冷从石头中散发出来，渗入到他周围的空气之中。石墙，石板地。如果他能触得足够高，他的手指还会扫过头顶上方的石质天花板。塑料套衫几乎无法抵御外界的寒冷，而这之下的钴蓝色西装让太多的冷空气渗透了进来，四肢上的鸡皮疙瘩像盲文一样凸起。他颤抖着，却发现这种不适中藏有一些愉悦，如今他的神经已然全部调动，他得以体会到另一种需要深入探索与分类记录的感知，他感觉到寒冷，却并没有因这寒冷而感到痛苦。在他身体深处，威尔的心脏正熊熊燃烧。

他想到未来，想到几分钟之后，当汉尼拔取完那些他想要的迈克·巴克身上的部位——他一反常态地对此保持神秘，说了一些关于惊喜的事情，然后让威尔独自去天文台地下室的黑暗之中游荡，只有他的想象力和记忆与他相伴。威尔想象着他手指下按压着的汉尼拔的皮夹克的柔韧质地，并知道不久后这将不再只是想象。几分钟之后他们就要回家了，疾驰着的摩托模糊了两旁的道路和灯光。他想到汉尼拔下唇的流畅线条，紧贴着他的手指，并知道这也不必只是想象。

他们很快就干掉了巴克——比威尔意图的更加迅速、仁慈，但就在那一刻，他发现自己无法停下，甚至无法慢下来。当威尔的刀子插入巴克柔软的腹部时、汉尼拔的眼神，又或是汉尼拔双手覆上他们受害者的嘴部的压力，都对此无济于事。威尔曾经想象过那双手捂住的是他的嘴，将他所有的言语与声音都闷在其中，远比防咬伤面罩更为有效。他想象着自己的牙齿轻擦汉尼拔的掌心，这一画面把他推得更远、更快，他握着刀的手猛地向上一抬，像处理鳟鱼一样将巴克开膛破肚。那人的内脏掉在石板地上时，发出一阵湿漉漉的声音。

自从杰克带威尔来看贝弗利之后，他就再没来过这里。他还记得他的震惊，当他最后一个真正的盟友消失时的那种几乎难以忍受的失落感，他同样也记得，转换进汉尼拔的思维方式是一种怎样的感受，那种他过于熟悉的力量所具有的从容与平静感。而如今，威尔看到贝弗利站在黑暗之中，她肉体的各个层次再次聚合到一起，成为一个整体，站在他晕眩的双眼之前。

“威尔？”

在楼梯底部的漆黑的拱门中站着的那个身影呼唤着他，但那并不是贝弗利的声音。威尔眨了眨眼，而贝弗利的景象微微摇曳着，就像透过升腾的热气所看到的画面。他知道，这不可能是真的。贝弗利已经死了，也许是时候向自己承认，尽管她的逝世令他愤怒，尽管想到她已经逝世也依然令他愤怒，但这并不足以阻止、甚至放缓他的欲望。任何事物都不足以。

知道这一切都是他想象出来的令他感到安心，他好奇那些来自过去的鬼魂会用他们不匹配的嘴与声线说些什么，于是威尔朝那幽灵走近了一些。他想要告诉她他是多么的抱歉，既为她身上发生的一切，也为他之后所做的一切，但他知道这一举动毫无意义，这只会使他受益。贝弗利听不见的。她不是真的在这儿。他决定探查而不是道歉，随着他走近，他将视线扫过她，注意到从她半边脸上延伸至脖颈、最后消失在衣领中的细长红色针脚。当他靠得足够近时，他用手指在上面摩挲，感受着她光滑脸庞上针线的褶皱，她颧骨的隆起，和一缕柔软的黑发。这比他们在生前分享过的任何接触都要更加亲密。他能感到内疚穿过他的臂膊，从指尖流出，盘旋成一团闪闪发光的细丝，构成了她困惑的面庞。

她对他来说并不重要。不是真的重要。不像汉尼拔那般重要。

“哦，威尔。”

这不是贝弗利的声音，她的脸又一次摇曳着，在他指尖下变换成为一张不是贝弗利的脸。威尔呆住了，他的手依然伸出着，以触碰那个并不在这儿的人——他错误地触碰了一个完全不同的人。他不再确定这是否是真实的，又或是部分真实。

“亲爱的。”莫莉说道，他能感到滚烫的眼泪落在他的手指上。这感觉太过实在了，他因这感知而将手缩了回去。

“你得离开这里。”他说着，瞥了一眼地下室的后部空间，在那里他能听到汉尼拔的脚步声。如果这一景象的某些部分 _确实是_ 真实的，威尔感觉事情将会变得非常糟糕。“现在，立刻，马上。”

起初，他以为她要拥抱他。她举起双臂，仿佛正准备拥抱，而他的思绪过快地飞驰着，以至于他无法对这个姿势做出反应。他正试图决定是把她推回楼梯，还是抓住她的手把她拖走——他很大一部分的恐惧的内心正在想象，如果他现在抓住她，她的面庞将会如何破碎，当他将她拖向后部的空间和那些渐行渐近的脚步声时，她将会如何在他的臂膀中挣扎。有那么一瞬间，她的双眼变成了破碎的镜子，当针头刺进他的脖子时，他看到了自己紧咬的牙关与皱起的眉头闪现其中，接近的脚步声越来越大、越来越快，似乎随着这黑暗的房间越来越暗，声音从四面八方同时传来。他最后的感受是他膝盖碰撞在水泥地板上的震动。在他结束跌落之前，他便失去了意识。

******

在他睁开双眼之前，他便意识到了与他心脏同步跳动着的头部的阵痛。有那么一会儿，他觉得自己快要吐了，他的眼睑颤动着、下意识闭得更紧了。他颤抖着呼出一口气，鼻孔舒展，发出一声呻吟。但一阵反胃感过后，在他头部留下的剧烈疼痛尽管难以忍受，但仍能忍受。威尔睁开了眼睛。

这个房间很是熟悉，深深地烙印在了他几次拜访的记忆中，但他只从这个角度看过它一次。或者，更准确地说，从未从 _这个_ 角度，不完全是。他将双腿摆过低矮的帆布床边，盯着两尺外的马桶，想着自己是不是又要呕吐了。然而，他认为自己没事，于是他便摇摇晃晃地站了起来，走向玻璃。他看到自己站在另一边，一只手放在这冰冷的障壁上，看到了自己眼中的渴求与拒绝，看到了自己的双唇软弱无力地张开。威尔举起一只手，将它放在玻璃上，掌心紧贴他的记忆之墙。他的头在抽痛。

在他能够开始思考自己在哪儿和身处此处意味着什么之前，那扇暗色的木门打开了，威尔像是被烫伤一样，猛地从玻璃上收回手掌。阿拉娜踩着高跟朝他走来，她的臀部摆动着，对于一个不知道这只是她坠楼后左臀部未完全痊愈的症状的人来说，这也许看起来很是诱人。她依然能够走路——甚至能够穿着那种她正穿着的短高跟鞋走路——但在汉尼拔巴尔的摩家中的那一夜，依然从各个方面改变了她。

她摇摆着向玻璃走去，面容严肃，走进光下。“你好，威尔。”

[1] 标题注，阿特洛波斯（Atropos），希腊神话“命运三女神”之一，掌管死亡，负责切断生命之线。

[2] 美国童谣，和《新年好》旋律相同。


	10. 袋蛾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：这一章和接下来的几章可能会比平常稍短、稍粗糙。非常抱歉；我刚刚搬家然后现在又正准备旅游，但是感觉持续更新一些短小、未打磨的章节会是一个比停更几周更好的计划。最后依然感谢大家花时间阅读。

“你好，威尔。”阿拉娜透过玻璃看着他，她的表情谨慎地不带感情。红唇，和几乎剪到肚脐的衬衫，都是一些障眼法，意图将人们的注意力从那双小心狡黠的眼睛上移开。她深红嘴唇的弯曲弧度透露出一丝成功，但她的表情却十分克制，她的声音也没有流露出任何东西。即便如此，威尔认为他能够闻到她的自鸣得意与居功自傲，正如汉尼拔所能做到的那样，他决心打碎它们。

“你好，阿拉娜。”他答道，“你到底以为你在干什么？”

听到他语气中的冷漠，她深吸了一口气。说实话，他自己也被震惊了；他没有认出那个从他口中发出的冰冷、愤怒的声音，又或是认出那从内到外萦绕在他身上的冰冷的恨意。他知道他应该有不同的感觉；毕竟，她是他的朋友。但他无法抑制心中的怒火。他确信这一定在他脸上表现了出来，但即使是这样，她也依然大胆地试图与他讲话。“威尔——”

“闭嘴。”他打断道，略带满意地注意到她试图隐藏的畏缩。“让我出去。”

她摇摇头，想要找回原先的自己，想要找回那个在他记忆中的他曾认识过的自己。当她再次开口时，她的声音像是被勒住了脖子，像森林中的地面，潮湿而又厚重。“你知道我不能这么做。”

“我知道 _你_ 知道把我关在这里会要了我的命。”他用那难以辨认的、居高临下的语气嘲笑道。“你以为你在干什么，阿拉娜？”

“救你。”她带着怒气低声说道，她的愤怒盖过了她的震惊。他听到随着她继续，她的声音哽咽着，闻到咸涩的泪水聚集在了她的眼角。她的话语带着明显的痛苦，但她迫使它们说出口，透过她紧咬的牙关。“说是他逼你的。”

威尔昂起头，面无表情地看着她在他面前崩溃。“我要说他逼我做了什么？”他问道，眼泪从她脸上滑落，划过她颤抖的下颌。“我会以什么罪名被指控，阿拉娜？”

“你知道的。”她说道，声音颤抖得厉害。在这一切过后，在他们共同经历的这些无限的变故之后，她依然难以接受他所能做出的事。他所能享受着的事。她宁愿他们都披上伪装，正如他们这么多年来所做的那样。威尔存储下了这些信息。“请不要参与其中，威尔。我们只是想——”

“你们只是想 _帮忙_ 。”他怒叱道。她再一次地畏缩了，他露出一个苦涩的笑容。“你们一直那么善于帮忙，你和杰克都是如此，总是把我的最大利益放在心上。”

“我 _确实如此_ 。”她抗议道。“你是想生杰克的气吗？那就生吧。 _我_ 对他很生气。我怒不可遏。”她的脸涨的通红，脸颊上的粉红与她浓烈的红唇强烈地冲突着。 _她一定不再常常脸红了，_ 他想，随着他将她越来越远地推离冷静，推离她为自己搭建的外壳，心满意足的感觉随之增长。 _再多一些，再远一些。_

“让我从这儿出去，阿拉娜。”他命令道，那低沉的嗓音是他对他的狗所使用的。他看到她嘴角的抽动，感觉到她想要服从。知道他必须施以适当的压力。“无论把我关在这儿是为了完成怎样的计划，你知道这不会奏效的。看看你；你是如此害怕。但你不必如此。”他的声音在他们之间流动，低沉而柔顺，像一股水流牵拽着她。她的手在颤抖。他能听到她喘息的声音。“放我出去。给我你随身携带的枪。我会利用你作为人质以离开这里。没有人会受伤。你可以告诉他们，我假装对镇静剂过敏，在你试图进行急救的时候，制服了你。你再也不会听到我们任何一人的消息了。我会告诉他你帮了我。”

_太过了。_ 在他说出最后一句话的瞬间，在她脊柱的挺直与说话时牙齿的闪光中，他看到了这一点。“所以如果我帮你逃脱联邦监禁，你一定会为我说情。”她怒气冲冲地说。“如果我不帮你，然后呢？你会帮他杀了我？要么合作，要么死？”

“我在这里可做不到。”威尔回道，语气尖酸。阿拉娜嗤笑一声。

“你有没有为我考虑过丝毫，威尔？在过去三周里你有没有想过这个问题哪怕一次？很明显你们更新了你们关系的 _亲密程度_ 。除非我看错了你脖子上的瘀伤和咬痕。”听到这些话，他的心跳加速了，但他迫使自己在表面上保持无动于衷。任何脸红或是畏缩，任何后悔或是羞愧，都会立刻暴露出他盔甲上的缺陷。他有意 _不_ 让自己去想象泽勒和普莱斯给那些标记拍照分类时的景象。阿拉娜愈加愤怒的语调使他得以从渐增的尴尬中分神出来。“我确信有关汉尼拔曾承诺对我做些什么、威胁要对我的家人做些什么的话题 _肯定_ 已经被讨论过了。”

“老实说，并没有。”威尔说道，看着她因他的话而咬紧牙关。他记得她站在狼阱的门廊上，告诉他她对他的真实本性感到惊讶，告诉他她误判了他。她不会放他出来的，但他仍能推动她越过理性，也许她会出差错，或者让什么东西出差错。“我相信我们最终会聊到你的。”

“我是你的朋友。”她说道，声音颤抖却坚定。“你不是你自己。”她听起来还有话要说，但他在她能够说出之前就打断了她。

“哦，我比以往任何时候都更像我自己了。”他说，她的吸气声听起来像是抽泣。“你不会在我的血液中发现任何精神药物，阿拉娜，或是在我的大脑中发现任何发烧。这次不会再有什么省事的医学原因了。如果你将我隔离得足够久，我就再也无法 _康复_ 了。”

“那么，接下来会发生什么呢？你想过这个吗？你将会接受审判。我们能帮你，如果你想要被帮助的话。如果你不想被判联邦死刑的话。”

威尔抬起眉毛，看着她坚定的姿态和抬起的下颌。“要么合作，要么死？”他问道，语气挖苦却充满赞赏。“你以为你在做什么？打算以某种方式 _设计_ 他吗？老套的陷笼[2]，而我是那个诱饵？可笑的是，你和杰克总是回到那种乏味的套路上去。你以为这样做会让自己更安全，阿拉娜，但你只会让事情变得更糟。”

她摇摇头，视线下移，不再看他。他发现与她的眼神交流不再像之前那样困难了。现在情况似乎完全反转了；她正看着除了他以外的任何地方，当她终于开口时，她的声音几乎不比耳语大多少。“你到底经历了什么？”

“我没经历什么，”他说，“是我做了些事。”

一时间，阿拉娜无言地咆哮着，只会朝站在玻璃隔断后的威尔发出恼怒的声音、做出恼火的手势。终于，她得以再次用言语表达出了她的想法。“我们逮捕了你，”她喘着气说，“然后当我们搜查天文台的时候，发现迈克·巴克像鼓一样被掏空了。我们逮捕了你，而你正穿着一身塑料衣，在睡梦中胡言乱语着说要去见汉尼拔。我们逮捕了你，而你身上布满了很像是 _吻痕_ 的瘀伤，威尔，那些照片 _会_ 出现在法庭上，我可以向你保证。上次我见到你的时候，你还正要将那 _两个_ 袭击你妻儿的人绳之以法。你这段时间到底在做些什么？”

他走到牢房后面，没有看她一眼。帆布床足够长，足以让他平躺并将双手舒适地扣在脑后。“我和你聊完了，阿拉娜。”他对她下了逐客令，然后便闭上双眼，思想游离出去了。

******

当她走进房间时，杰克给了她一杯酒，尽管这是她的办公室，尽管太阳才刚刚升起。在窗户远处，黑暗的天空中照耀着一丝灰色的光芒，预示着即将到来的黎明。即使在这个陌生的崭新世界里，仍有一些事物是必然发生的。她接下了，在开口说话之前一口气喝干了玻璃杯。

“他不会让这一切轻易进行的。”她终于说道。

“那总是有可能的。”杰克说。她点点头。确实。只是他们中的任何一个都不愿考虑。这一直是一个很容易避免的话题，因为他们当时仍需集中精力设计他的逮捕事宜。而如今，这个话题无法回避了。“我们需要继续尝试和他沟通。他的精神状态如何？”

“哦，他清醒极了。”阿拉娜回道，皱起了眉。“太过清醒，无法用精神失常辩护逃脱制裁。”她没有补充，她怀疑威尔是否愿意接受精神失常辩护。或是任何辩护。在他们最后一次简短的谈话之后，她相当肯定威尔会简单粗暴地拒绝参与所有的规章程序与法庭仪式。一想到这种情形是多么可能发生，她的思绪便无法继续前行。

“他说了什么？”

“你为什么不去找他谈谈，自己听一下呢？”她不耐烦地说，然后紧接着就后悔了。“对不起，杰克。我不应该让他影响到我的。但是。”

“我就当他不愿配合了。”

“他现在大概愿意招供。这算是配合吗？”

杰克低声发誓。“一定有办法把他从这件事中救出来的。”

阿拉娜什么也没说，而是思考着可能的方式让威尔重归自我——或是重归那时不会落得联邦死刑判决的那个他。她曾考虑过那么几个可供他们选择的方案，但希望事情不会落到如此地步。杰克仍未准备好听到任何这些选项，然而，当他亲眼看到威尔变成了什么样子之后，他会的。也许她的一部分仍然希望杰克的在场能够让威尔的头脑恢复正常；这之前奏过效。

终于，她说道：“他仍可以服务于他的主要任务，到目前而言。”

很难不注意到杰克深吸的那口气。“拯救威尔从来都不是你的首要目标，对吗，阿拉娜？”

“很久以前，”她说，“曾经是。”她又喝了一杯，再次斟满杯子，在他们之间弥漫的寂静之中再一次一饮而尽。

“你现在的目标又是什么？”杰克问道，她正开始再倒一杯。

“处理我一直以来将威尔的安危放在首位所造成的后果。”她回答道。

******

独自一人身处曾经关押汉尼拔的牢笼之中，威尔徘徊在他思维殿堂中的走廊与房间里，聆听着音乐。在那些他独自度过的夜晚，面对着门廊灯光远处的黑夜，钢琴与小提琴的柔和声响预示着在他脑海中的汉尼拔的存在。那个穿过他们之间的空间与岁月、曾在莫扎特咏叹调的轻快旋律中呼唤着他的声音，此刻却出奇安静。他记忆宫殿的空气中似乎弥漫着尖叫而不是乐曲，但威尔继续找寻着，意志坚定。他没有别的什么可做。

他到现在应该感觉到汉尼拔努力触及着他了。他不确定自己昏迷了多久，尽管显而易见，这时间久到足以让他们把他转移到这里，换掉他的衣服，并让法医仔细检查。在装饰着壁画的教堂拱道中踱步，威尔因普莱斯和泽勒检查他的想法而皱起眉头。尤其是，他的脖子。他可以以一种令人作呕的清晰感想象他们如何谈论那些汉尼拔留下的痕迹。

尽管，他认为，在这种情况下，他们也许会发现他们缺少了平时的诙谐打趣。上一次他被带到这里的时候，他们两人明显地说不出俏皮话了。他回想起他被释放之后，泽勒那尴尬却坚定的道歉，他的眉头皱得更深了。他从未试图将自己卷入社交关系之中，但他知道他们把他当作类似朋友的存在。他们做的远比容忍他更多，而这正是威尔一生中大部分时间里对友谊的定义。

他不想思考法医小组对他喉咙上一连串的爱痕作何反应；他想要找到汉尼拔，他想要离开这里。他没想过去问阿拉娜，FBI是否设法抓获了汉尼拔，但他非常怀疑他们能否活捉他。这就留下了两种可能——要么汉尼拔因为试图保护威尔不被抓捕，而在对峙中被杀或是重伤，要么他就在威尔步入明显陷阱的时候神不知鬼不觉溜了出去。这一情况感觉更有可能发生。如果汉尼拔还在外面某个地方，他就会知道威尔将在自己的意识门廊中找寻着他，听命于他们之间的深奥魔法，尽管当这不是他唯一的选择时，他曾如此努力地不肯相信。

但他头脑中的房间愈发像是小教堂下方的地下墓穴，蜿蜒的黑暗隧道被摇曳不定的火光照亮，深居在沉寂之中。 _他一定在这里，_ 威尔想着，跟随着他的直觉，沿着曲折的洞穴前行， _他一定在。他知道我正寻找着他。_

_他知道吗？_

这个念头使威尔的脚步一滞，他在昏暗的地窖中逐渐停了下来。走廊尽头的壁式烛台上低低燃烧着的蜡烛，在他周围的墙壁上映照出攀爬其上的模糊的怪物。随着他停止了寻找，第一次怀疑自己将会找到什么时，分叉的黑色鹿角和爪子爬上了他两侧的墙壁。

电梯冰冷的金属墙壁与肩膀碰撞的记忆不请自来地一跃成为他思绪的焦点。汉尼拔深色的双眼闪烁着愤怒的火光，他双手的重量，他怒火的重量，缭绕在他们身体之间的狭小空间里。独自一人身处他记忆的地窖里，威尔用手指拨弄着手指上的那个小小的金属环，记起他保留下它时的轻微满足感。 _嫉妒感，_ 他想， _我不得不给你一个恐惧我的理由。一个怀疑我的理由。_

他颤抖着向坟墓深处迈了一步，透过舞动的阴影与摇曳的光线，端详每一条过道。他能够看到自己站在其中一条走廊的尽头，他的手举起到他妻子的脸颊上，眼神呆滞而遥远，他抚摸着她的脸，却看到的是别人。从走廊的尽头看去，这几乎可以说是一次甜蜜的重逢。 _汉尼拔也是如此看待的吗，_ 他想知道， _像是我希望她出现在那里，甚至计划着见到她？_ 这是一个荒唐的想法，但是，他哀叹着，并非完全不可信。

威尔继续找寻着，扫视着那些收藏着他在自己选择的牢狱中度过的三年记忆的走廊。那些温馨的家庭时刻——棒球比赛、遛狗和节日大餐，现在像是一场舞台表演的彩排，他从未完全准备好令人信服地展演出来。他快速掠过了那些记忆中独自在门廊度过的夜晚，面对着无尽的暗夜，面对着来自内心角落的召唤着他的黑暗。他如今正找寻着那召唤，却只听到相邻廊道的一个熟悉音色正在吟诵。

“没有牢房能保护你。”汉尼拔说，隔着厨房柜台面对着威尔。威尔盯着他们俩，瞪大了眼。他迫使自己记得呼吸。汉尼拔的语调低沉而爱怜，充满承诺。“我会找到你，执行我自己的正义。”

威尔看着记忆中的自己站在汉尼拔对面柜台后方，满腔自豪与期待，看见十足满意的神情在他脸上浮现。他依然切身处地，足以感到隐约的尴尬；他从未意识到他那时如此一目了然。他记得那种感觉，当自己站在汉尼拔身边，听着那承诺，他记得他的血液如何在他体内歌唱，一切都因知道自己以那种方式被拥有、被在乎而突然变得温暖起来。他脸上的表情并不令他惊讶，但在转换视角中所感受到的新的焦虑情绪却出乎他的意料。

“你不会在监禁中结束这个故事，威尔。”汉尼拔说，声音不知如何同时传递着安慰与威胁。当他再次开口时，威尔无法将视线从他自己迷恋的面庞上移开以面对他。“我将给予你你的结局，而不是其他任何人。”

最后，他终于转向那个用余光便能看到汉尼拔黑暗身形的地方。他只发现了地下墓穴弯曲的石墙。威尔转过头来，重新看向他先前自我的鬼魂刚才站过的地方，但那里只剩一堵坑洼的石墙。

“汉尼拔！”他冲着空荡荡的隧道大喊，但只有他自己声音的回声应答了他，和一种可怕的熟悉感渐渐浮现。

******

当威尔睁开双眼的时候，杰克在房间里。天知道他在那儿站了多久。他甚至正在说话，威尔意识到，尽管他花了一会儿才明白他说的是什么。

“……帮你，威尔，求你了。”杰克恳求道，在玻璃的另一边他的身体绷得笔直。威尔对他眨了眨眼。

“你好，杰克。”他说。“你在这儿多久了？”

杰克大声地呼出一口气，然后沉默了一会儿。最后，他紧张地说道：“大约四分钟。”

“我很抱歉没能在这儿迎接你。”威尔说道，语气尖刻而讽刺。“我们刚刚聊得愉快吗？我敢肯定，没有我在场的谈话效率会更高。”

他能看出杰克正努力保持冷静。当他开口时，他的声音紧张得几乎要绷断了。“你得告诉我们点什么，威尔。最好是一个地址，能让他落网的什么东西。我们可以宣称我们达成了协议，避免审判，但你 _必须得_ 表现出你在与我们合作。”

_所以既没受伤也没死亡，_ 他想， _也没有被捕。_ 他并不惊讶，只是一小部分的他疼痛着，尽管与此同时身体的其他部分如释重负。威尔静静地盯了杰克很久。他看起来半死不活，眼圈暗沉，下巴上长满了两天没刮的胡茬。他的眼里仍有希望。 _希望那拴住我的皮带只是磨损而不是断裂，_ 威尔想着， _希望他将不必感到 太愧疚。_

“你知道我不会帮你的，杰克。”他终于说道，看着杰克下巴上的肌肉像台钳一样绷紧。

“是帮你自己。”杰克终于怒气冲冲地说出了口。“你想上法庭吗？还记得之前那次的情形吗？想象一下现在。他们会把你活活烧死。”

“哦，我不会出庭受审的。”威尔答道。

“那你打算如何做到呢？”杰克问道，拱起一边眉毛。威尔绷出一个微笑。

“汉尼拔不会允许我的。”

杰克眼中闪过一丝光芒，如此之快，他几乎快要相信这是自己想象出来的了。“你认为他会赌上他的自由，他的 _生命_ ，来解救你吗？”

“不，”他说，“他会冒险来杀我。”

威尔能看到自己的脸映在玻璃上，盖住了杰克皱起的眉头。在昏暗的灯光下，他脸颊上的黑色针脚显得格外突出，一道更为阴沉的阴影使他本已瘦削的脸庞显得异常憔悴。他想起了汉尼拔桌上的那幅画，那副并非画着他们俩，脸上那道模糊的伤疤也并非他的画。他想起了汉尼拔曾告诉他的关于底比斯圣军的事情，咬紧牙关不让任何表情出现在他脸上。 _为了阻止一个，你必须阻止全部。如果他们想要阻止我们中的任何一个，他们就得将我们两人都击败。他们并不打算只抓住我；我只不过是钩上的钓饵罢了。但我不会坐以待毙。_

“为什么莱克特会想要杀你？”当他能够看出，威尔不会在无人催促的情况下主动提供任何进一步的信息时，杰克问道。“你们看起来这些天处得很好。”

“他会认为这是背叛。”威尔冷冷地告诉他。没有理由不让他知道真相。“你将我关押的时候，看到他了吗？”

杰克摇摇头。“不，下面只有你。你和……”

威尔的微笑紧绷着，并非出于愉悦。“我和迈克尔·巴克的遗体。”他替杰克说完，注意到这个年长男人的畏缩。“你是希望我会宣称自己不知道那具尸体吗，杰克？希望我们可以假装我并未主动牵扯进巴克先生的遭遇吗？”

杰克一言不发了很长时间，只是从他封闭的表象后细细凝视着他。“我希望你会告诉我，我再次怀疑你是错的。我之前曾确信你有罪，而我本不该如此。如果你让我现在相信你……”

“你就会选择相信，以弥补上一次吗？”

“我想这是我欠你的。”

他发出一声苦笑。“得了吧，杰克，你作为警探会做的比那更好。我显然是有罪的。”

杰克什么也没说。

“正如我抛弃了汉尼拔，以回到有FBI，以及尤其有我妻子的生活之中一样显而易见。”威尔继续说道，声音充满嘲笑。“不管怎样，这就是汉尼拔眼中所看来的样子。告诉我，你是怎么 _成功_ 说服莫莉来帮忙的？这实在太低级了，杰克，即使对你来说。我对你请她帮忙甚至比她同意那些你不得不说的话感到更为惊讶。”

杰克咳了一声，把重心从一只脚转移到另一只脚上。“阿拉娜把她带到我面前。”他对着威尔扬起的眉毛说道。“我不想利用她，相信我。你没有给我们留下太多选择。”

“我想你大概从未想过直接放我走吧。”威尔说道，“只是不要违背法律和你的良心来制伏我便可偿清你的债务。就让我溜走吧。”

“你没有真的试图溜走。”杰克指出，而威尔认为他没法在这点上争辩；不留痕迹的消失从未在他的日程之中。他记起汉尼拔的愤怒声音，沿着顶层公寓的门廊朝他喊道。清醒点吧。他一直被感知、情感、和那强烈而无法控制的、想让所有人看到他终于不再否认他的本我的欲望压得喘不过气来。这本应很是明显，他将要在这里结束——当然对汉尼拔而言，这一直都很明显，他们的轨迹是多么的无法维持。他为什么会允许威尔来为他们两人做出如此糟糕的决定？但即便如此，威尔还是想知道汉尼拔可能会说些什么来平息他嗜血的力量。即使是现在，他的双手埋在迈克·巴克一涌而出的内脏之中的记忆依然在他体内轰鸣着，仿佛电池中涌动着的能量，仿佛血液、刀、和汉尼拔注视着他的双眼完整了他的生命循环，而他充满了能量，终于，鲜活起来。

他任由沉默在他们之间生长，当他思考着他的生活本可以是什么样子时。他们的生活。他们会离开北美——本应立即如此的，如果威尔能够正确思考的话，或者如果汉尼拔曾有任何阻止他的意图的话。威尔会驾船航行。意大利会太过明显，他们都同意这一点。然而，他们会为去往哪里而争吵。汉尼拔竭力要求欧洲，大概是西班牙，但威尔会指出那也是个了无新意的选择。

“没有人会那么努力地找寻我们，威尔。”汉尼拔会说，十分恼怒，但他最终还是会同意去南美或泰国，一个没有人读犯罪揭密网，也没有人会认出他们的地方，一个有微风吹拂的白色窗帘和阳光，他们可以整日开着窗户的地方。一个离其他人足够远的地方，这样就不会有人在一些夜晚听到他们厨房里进行的事情。威尔想象着蓝色瓷砖地板，那很容易擦拭干净。他想象着月亮，月光照耀在汉尼拔那伤痕累累的颧骨上，他微笑的弧度，那玷污了他们的滑腻血液的一片漆黑，他们的手，他们的胸膛，他们的嘴——他们啃噬着的嘴——

“你现在可以放我走的。”威尔说。“你会救了我的命。”

“我们安排在你身边的警卫足以发动一场战争。”杰克说。“我们可以保护你不被汉尼拔杀死，威尔。”

“保护我免受汉尼拔的伤害，好把我交给国家刽子手。”威尔讥讽道。“除非我愿意给你一些能够证明我一直以来都是你的人的东西，对吗？或者起码我仍试图做你的人。如果我给你一些足够好的东西，然后呢？你会放我走吗？我能回到我妻子身边吗？回到独自一人、只有狗作伴的我的生活中去？我能知道杰克·克劳福德将再也不会再一次地找我帮忙、从而高枕无忧吗？”

威尔发现自己几乎喘不上气了，于是他停下了话。他看着杰克，但对方没有试图回答。

******

起初，莫莉坚持要见威尔，但是谢天谢地，她让自己相信，在康复过程的早期见到威尔对他们两人都没有帮助。她依然渴望得到他的消息，而杰克尽可能地回避她的问题，示意阿拉娜带她回汽车旅馆休息。他登记了驻扎在BSHCI五层楼的每一层入口处的特警队指挥官。威尔的牢房在五楼，虽然有电梯，杰克还是气喘吁吁地爬上每一层楼，输入那些每层楼都有的独特大门密码。阿拉娜迫使他背下密码，迫使警卫也背下密码，坚持任何人不得以任何理由写下密码，除非立即销毁。

小队长和他们指挥的士兵都处于最佳状态，这群聪明而勤奋的男女做好了应对任何状况的准备。他们已经简要了解过了他们的对手，而且他们尽最大可能准备好了，正如任何一个从未见过汉尼拔·莱克特本人的人能够做到的那样，而他们确实没人见过。看起来，局里没有人在见过汉尼拔·莱克特之后还如此迫切地想要再次见到他，除了杰克。

当他到达五楼时，杰克乘电梯下到底层。他和阿拉娜是唯一知道这个密码的人；阿拉娜的理由是每个人都该知道得尽可能少，以免他们因任何原因而陷入危险。杰克忍不住想，如汉尼拔真的有意逃脱，他们还从未测试过这个监狱是否能够真的关押住他。它已经尽可能的安全了，他想。

他在出去的路上经过了阿拉娜。“莫莉想见他。”医生说着，撅起了她那光泽的红唇。

“我不确定这是个好主意。”

“这也许是他所需要的，让他重归自我。”阿拉娜耸耸肩。“不管我们说什么，她都会坚持这个的。”

“那我们就尽可能拖延时间吧。”杰克答道。他缓缓朝门口走去。他的头开始抽痛，他迫切地想要回到他的办公室，在那里他能调一份Alka Seltzer泡腾水，并在一片漆黑中将其饮尽。

阿拉娜点头。“你有没有考虑过我跟你说过的那些话？”

他考虑过了，但他现在不想谈论这个，因为他的太阳穴开始因偏头痛而突突跳动，房间的边缘开始变得模糊起来。“我不知道，阿拉娜。你不觉得我们已经越过了足够多的道德底线吗？”

“如果我们没有得到想要的结果，这还有什么意义呢，杰克？”他能听出她声音中的些微怒气，但她却并不生气。“这不会伤害他的。”

“不会比他已经受过的伤更严重了，你的意思是。”他说着，转向门口。“你得到我的观点了。”他没法阻止她，因为实际上威尔正处在她的看护之下。更重要的是，他不想阻止她。

外面的空气清爽而寒冷，潮湿刺骨，预示着雨水的到来。杰克踉跄地走向他的车，不再确定他是否足够安全以开车上路。也许他可以在前排座椅上睡几分钟，只要让他头部的疼痛平息下来就可以。看在上帝的份上，他不应该这么着急离开，他应该在那该死的医院里向阿拉娜要一片阿司匹林。

当他正咒骂自己缺乏远见时，他走到了车旁，突然停了下来。他立马意识到了有什么地方不对劲，尽管他花了比平时更长的时间才认清面前的、被放在他副驾驶座上的景象。她金色的头发在沉重的银盘上散开在她周围，浅色的鬈发盘绕在孔雀羽毛与裂开的石榴旁边，黑色无花果涂着蜂蜜，此刻正滴入她蜜色的卷发，鹿角也被编织进了她的卷发之中。杰克摸索着他的手机，吼叫着以求增援，随后独自静静地站在停车场中，仿佛正等待某个人的到来。在他车里，贝德莉亚·杜·穆里埃回望着他，深色的葡萄从她肿胀的下巴中溢出，她的双眼像是星星之间的虚空。

[1] 标题注，袋蛾科（Psychidae），又称蓑蛾科。

[2] 原文box on the stick, 即box and stick trap, 一种捕鸟用的陷阱。样子是一根木棍支起一个木盒（中国的话是簸箕）


	11. 黑妖蛾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：有很多事要说在前头！第一，警告！本章末有非自愿药物使用，并且威尔从头到尾都是个混蛋。第二，我计划的剧情基本上分为三幕，这是第一幕。奇尔顿和弗雷迪会扮演更加重要的角色；他们还没怎么出现，一时半会儿也出现不了，但他们不会被遗忘的。最后，这又是有些粗糙的一章。大部分是我昨天从城外呆了大半个周后写出来的。下周的大部分时间我也会在城外，在一个没怎么有电的偏远地区，但是我会带上一些真正的古董纸笔，因为写作这个实在是太过有趣了。谢谢阅读！<3

随着这沓照片落入金属托盘的底部，它们发出了一声轻柔的扑通声，而当托盘滑到他那一边的玻璃壁障旁，则发出了一系列短促的撞击和刮擦声。威尔睁开了眼，却没有起身离开书桌。那些书籍、纸张、毡尖笔，曾在他第一次来到这里的时候填满了房间，如今感觉像是上辈子的事情，现在已然明显地消失不见。当然，汉尼拔那时还未完全争取回他的特权。任何理智的社会都会要不然杀了他、要不然就给他那些书，但威尔知道汉尼拔冒着生命危险以帮助逮捕多拉海德的动机，与阿拉娜和BSHCI所提供给他的那些微不足道的特权毫无关系。如今他在这里，在玻璃的另一侧，威尔知道汉尼拔从来不需要那些东西。 _他也从来不需要待在这里，_ 威尔想到。 _没有监狱是密不透风的。如果他想要的话，他本可以逃出来的——正如现在，当他想要进来时他便进来一样。_

如果那是真的，那就意味着有逃跑的可能。

“威尔。”杰克终于说道，当威尔既不接近托盘，也不看向他和阿拉娜的方向时。威尔缓缓地转向他，仿佛转向的是鸟儿的歌唱、狗的吠叫，某种平静的、只能引起闲适的好奇心而非迫切的注意力的声音。仿佛他们的存在并未影响到他，反而可能取悦了他。这是一种杰克曾见过的表情，从那块玻璃隔板的另一侧，却从未从威尔脸上见到过。他平息了那股从脊椎底部而起的颤栗，在它得以穿过他的背部之前。“我们得谈谈。”

“那就谈吧。”威尔说道，语气礼貌却冷漠，他的双手相扣在空无一物的书桌上。

“我们给你带了些照片。”阿拉娜说道，太快了，杰克对她面露不悦，而威尔抬起一边眉毛，仍然没有走向那小金属托盘中他们为他送来的东西。值得肯定的是，她这次没有脸红。她学东西总是很快。“贝德莉亚·杜穆里埃的尸体于三小时前被发现在停车场中。”

“我敢肯定不是她的 _全部_ 尸体。”威尔陈述道，语气愉悦但他说的是事实。阿拉娜的皮肤因这声音，和他给予她的眼神而浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

“确实，”杰克回答他，“被发现的不是她的 _全部_ 。你愿意告诉我们， _你_ 觉得我们会发现她的哪一部分吗？”

“哦，我可说不准。”威尔说着，将椅子向后推开。他站起身来，随着他这样做，他的一只手掌心向下放在桌子上。“大概不会是她的左腿，如果要我猜的话。”他朝玻璃和照片走去，在他将它们拿出金属盒之前停顿了一下。“也不会是她的眼睛。”

当他看到最前面的几张照片时，他的表情毫无变化。他冷静地翻阅过这沓照片的顶部。当他看到最后一张照片时，阿拉娜以为他脸上也许是露出了一丝微笑，但她希望那只是她的想象。他把照片放回托盘，再次抬起头来看着她和杰克。“谢谢。”他说。

有那么一会儿，杰克看上去像是要吞下自己的舌头。终于，他成功让它再次正常运作了。“威尔，你得告诉我们在哪儿能找到他。”

“你给我带来这些照片是为了让我猜测他的想法吗，杰克？告诉你他的动机，以及如何在他完成他的狩猎之前抓到他吗，就像以前一样？”威尔冷笑道。“当时便没有奏效。为什么现在就应该起作用呢？”

威尔看着他们的脸，却不看他们的眼睛。杰克的嘴巴抿得很紧；威尔几乎能够听到他的臼齿正相互打磨着。阿拉娜的表情则没有那么一目了然了。

“你需要明白如今正发生什么，威尔，”她说道，她的声音突然比他刚回到马里兰州时他所听到的更加平稳了，“这是为了你好。你帮助了世界上最为臭名昭著的连环杀手逃出了一家最为戒备森严的医院，随后继续大开杀戒，在如此短的时间内杀害了那么多无辜的人，你们两人的合作开始让切萨皮克开膛手也相形见绌了。我们没有确凿的证据能证明你参与了所有的谋杀，但在克拉克·英格拉姆的公寓中遍布着你留下的DNA，并且你被目击在弗兰克·达菲与迈克尔·巴克的犯罪现场。我们需要逮捕你；这是我们的 _职责所在_ 。这曾经也是你的职责所在，直到最近。你得明白你需要被阻止。这和友谊或是残忍无关，只是为了保护那些无辜的生命，这是你曾经理解的事情。

“你将在没有我们帮助的情况下接受审判——也许甚至 _在_ 我们的帮助下，威尔——而你 _必将_ 被判有罪。如果你能以一个精神失常辩护取得什么进展，那你就是该死的幸运；罪恶习惯于扎根于你，威尔，并且在公众眼中，你和汉尼拔·莱克特联系在一起的时间过长了。我试图联系弗莱德里克，想让他写点能辩护你的东西——就像他就汉尼拔所写的那本可怕的紫色畅销书一样，帮助增加了他的精神失常辩护可信度。”在威尔的注视下，她换了个姿势。“你能想象，他对帮忙毫无兴趣。”

“我很惊讶你会费心请求帮助。”

“这值得一试，”她说，“如果有机会，它可以帮助你免于终身监禁，或是让你的头远离断头台。”

他仔细打量着她，她眼角若有似无的皱纹，写在她皱起的眉头中的关切。“你是真的想要帮我。”他深呼吸，而她的表情碎裂了。

“天哪，威尔， _当然_ ，这就是我一直想要告诉你的。”她几乎是在抽泣。在她身旁，杰克沉默着，不为所动，无疑意识到如果他让阿拉娜进行谈话，他们将会与威尔取得进一步进展。毕竟，她在情感吸引方面总是更胜一筹。“在这一切开始之前我就认识你了。我爱你。这不是我想要在你身上所看见的——是我推荐了汉尼拔与你一起工作的，我 _永远不会_ 原谅自己，即使我根本无法预见到这些后果。”

“我们没有人能。”威尔轻声说道。“甚至是他也不能。”

他看到她在颤抖。“我希望我能让一切都重来，”她说，“让你们从未见过面，我们也从未到达这般地步。他也许会一直杀戮，未被遏制，也从未被捕。但无论如何，我希望我能让一切都重来。”

威尔一言不发。他想告诉她他不希望如此，想看看她脸上会有什么反应，但他想听到她将如何更进一步地完成这番请求。在她扭曲的嘴角中有后悔，有同情，还有爱。但这并不是全部。威尔思忖，在这么多年之后，他没法因她的一丁点自我保护而感到不满。

“你需要理解当前形势的真实情况。”她重复道。“能让我们帮你的唯一途径就是你帮助我们。这不是讨价还价——无论如何，不是与我们讨价还价。我们是你的朋友，即使你现在并不这么认为，但我们这样做是在拿我们自己和我们的事业冒险。”

“我还没有被正式逮捕。”威尔意识到。“我还没有被宣读我的权利。”

“我们不希望……你说的任何话被记录在案。”

“你们却能够派一支特警队跟着我们。”

“我们以为你也许会杀人。”

“我会。”

阿拉娜退缩了。“如果你给我们一些有助于抓捕汉尼拔的线索，我们就可以说你一直在和我们合作。我们会说汉尼拔在多拉海德伤害了你之后绑架了你。”

威尔沉默着，带着一种一反常态的平静凝视着阿拉娜那双蓝色的大眼睛。在他们一旁，杰克换了个姿势，这一次依旧试图尽量保持不被察觉。此刻延长了，时间似乎慢了下来，直到阿拉娜能够在她两次沉重的心跳之间数清呼吸次数。终于，威尔说：“把头带给我。”

******

他们为此争论了一会儿——正如他们让法医组脱下威尔其余的衣服和物品时，争论是否应当允许他保留自己的婚戒一样；杰克辩称他们应当尽可能地遵守协议，陈述着他们“已经陷入了足够深的麻烦之中”的事实，但阿拉娜说服了他，他们已经借助威尔对莫莉的依恋将他带回来了，并且在其他一切都被剥夺之后，他们婚姻象征的留存也许会有助于恢复他对于先前生活的忠诚感。如今，她又一次说服了他。

“我依然认为我们正在犯错误。”杰克嘟囔着，跟随着阿拉娜的高跟鞋踩在油毡上的咔哒声，径直走进了法医实验室。

“我知道，”阿拉娜说，“你提过。成千上万遍。一遍又一遍。在开车到这里的途中，走到门口的途中，乘坐电梯的全程，然后是三十秒前。我听到你的担忧了。”

“担忧什么？”当他们转过拐角进入实验室时，普莱斯叽叽喳喳地插嘴道。“该穿什么鞋来配这个有范儿的小号的玻璃纸呢？我觉得一些大胆的事物会很不错，也许红色？”

阿拉娜突然止步，杰克差点撞上她的背。普莱斯正拿着一件透明的、一片式的、塑料连体衣。白色针脚缝在两侧，在衣服的下背部分成了两条。“有缝褶。”阿拉娜声调呆板地观察道。

“你很了解缝纫嘛。”普莱斯笑容满面，为他们展示着这件衣服，仿佛他正说服他们这是下一个秋季的流行趋势“不过，如果你说你穿的这套是自己做的，我是不会相信你的。”

“这一点也不好笑，吉米。”杰克低吼道，重新找回了自己的声音。

“哦不，当然不，不好笑。”普莱斯同意道。“这是一场真正的悲剧。”

“什么是？”泽勒问道，手拿两杯咖啡走进了实验室，其中一杯他递给了普莱斯。“保守的棕色平底便鞋与时尚前卫的套装相搭配吗？”

“这确实是那种需要胆量才能完成的作品，”普莱斯说，“有时候会需要额外的胆量。比你与生俱来的更多。别人的。”[2]

阿拉娜盯着他们。在她一旁，杰克看起来像是他的头要炸了。她决定她还是在他开口之前说话比较好。“你找到什么有用的东西了吗？”

“除了对于威尔的穿衣喜好有了新的了解之外，我们几乎一无所获，很遗憾。”普莱斯说道。“这套衣服主要由聚丙烯制成，看起来是按照威尔·格雷厄姆的尺寸定制的。你觉得是汉尼拔自己缝的吗？我很乐意看看发票，如果他是下单定做的话。”

“他大概会有一件一模一样的。”泽勒说道，将咖啡一饮而尽。“这将会解释为什么他的犯罪现场缺乏证据。看起来很古怪。但是相当聪明的一招，我不得不承认。”

“这套衣服和威尔的其他衣服看起来都是全新的。”普莱斯补充道。“本月有没有本地裁缝店报告过接到了来自FBI头号通缉犯的订单？”

“如果是莱克特采购的这些衣服，”泽勒说道，“考虑到它们不是法兰绒的，这还是很有可能的，我有点惊讶它们竟然完全没有佩斯利花纹。”

“监狱改变了他。”普莱斯严肃地说。

“没有纤维或是线索能表明他们一直待在哪儿吗？”阿拉娜看到杰克的表情绷得越来越紧，她赶紧问道。泽勒摇了摇头。“那头呢？有什么有用的信息吗？”

“啊。”普莱斯精神一振。“我们确实在那上面找到了一些东西，但估计都不能帮你找到莱克特。”

“什么？”杰克说道，声音焦虑。

“首先，”普莱斯说，“上面全是指纹。前额上有一个完整的掌纹，在右脸颊上有三个完美的指纹和一个部分指纹，左脸上几乎是全掌指纹。盘子上有 _两个_ 手印。”他的双眼看起来雾蒙蒙的。

“莱克特的？”

“看上去他在拍她的脸。”普莱斯证实道。“而且还有别的。”

“我们发现六根他的头发缠绕在其中一根孔雀羽毛的翎羽上。”泽勒说道。“我的意思是缠绕，就像是故意绕在羽毛上然后打了个松松的结。”

杰克的眉头皱得如此之深，他的脸整个皱成了新的皱纹。“他故意留下的证据。”

“好像他想要揽下这次谋杀的责任，并且认为我们太过愚笨，没法靠自己发现它。”普莱斯说道。

“我们 _确实_ 太过愚笨以至于没能发现。”阿拉娜说。 _一直以来，在我们面前杀戮，并逐渐变得越来越大胆，而我们从未发现他。_

“事情变得有些诡异了。”泽勒说。“我先前注意到一种声音，像是每一次我移动她时，她脑袋中都有什么东西在动一样。所以我打了束光照进她的眼窝然后发现了这些。”

他从左手边的柜台上取下一个透明的丙烯酸盒，将其放在了他们面前。阿拉娜俯下身子，凝视着似拇指般形状与大小的节段柱体。它的表面闪着光，棕褐色的光泽像是被抛光过的原木，被模糊的花纹所点缀。这东西的两端逐渐收窄，而其中一端伸展成一根如柳枝一般的黑色细卷。

杰克拿起盒子，使其更接近于他那怒气冲冲的面庞。“这是某种茧吗？”他猜想道。

普莱斯点点头。“一种大型蝴蝶或蛾子，我们认为。”他说。“每只眼里都有一个；我们把左眼那个送去了史密森尼[3]做分析。”

“把这个也送去吧。”杰克说道。“没理由假设它们是一模一样的，尽管它们看起来如此。”

泽勒点头，将盒子收了回去。“恐怕这就是我们到现在所得到的全部了。”

“我们还需要一件东西。”在杰克得以将他们二人都拽走之前，阿拉娜匆忙说道。

******

他们将头装在一个泡沫塑料冷藏器中，带给了威尔。阿拉娜坚持要将茧也带过来，辩称着杰克可以稍后亲自将它送到史密森尼。杰克开车带他们回到了BSHCI，阿拉娜坐在副驾驶座中，两膝间夹着冷藏器。

她没法得体地穿过金属托盘，所以他们将打开的冷藏器抵在玻璃隔板上，这样他就能看进去。杰克让阿拉娜将冷藏器拿到玻璃前，揭开了盖子。她认为那很合适。杜穆里埃医生的那张消瘦、无眼的面庞从冰袋中向上凝视着，她破碎的下巴下垂着，表现出一副永恒的惊讶神情，似乎她刚刚目睹了一件十足丑恶的事情。阿拉娜料想，无论这位医生最后看到的是什么，估计都可以当作是丑恶的。

威尔垂眸凝视着头，没有表现出任何明显的兴趣。他们将盒子送进金属托盘，他拿起了它，举到灯光下细细观察着。

“这是某种昆虫的茧或幼虫。”阿拉娜告诉他，尽管他没有问。他瞥了她一眼，随后又把注意力转向了那个黑乎乎的小东西。“我们今晚将把它送到史密森尼做分析。”

威尔将这个小匣子转向灯光，面容沉思。上方的灯光照在闪亮的茧壳上闪闪发光。从玻璃后方看去，阿拉娜认为她能透过厚实的茧丝看到些许翅膀，被遮掩在更深色的壳中的深色覆盖物的最赤裸印象。他轻轻地将盒子放回托盘，将它推了回去。

“好了，威尔。”杰克说道，很明显正调动着他眼下最后一丝耐心。“我们给你带来了证据。是时候履行你那部分约定了。给我们一些能用来找到他的线索。”

“我改主意了。”威尔说道，随后他闭上眼睛，而杰克再多怒不可遏的命令都无法激起任何反应。

******

威尔坐在《春》前面的长椅上，沐浴在乌菲齐美术馆温暖的灯光与丰富的色彩之中。他的双膝紧贴着胸口，鞋子搁在软垫长凳上。他能想象出汉尼拔将对他这番无礼的姿势摆出怎样鄙夷的沉默神情，但画廊同地下墓穴一样空旷，他的失礼行为同样悄无声息地过去了，没有遭到任何无声的责备。

“你就在这里某处。”威尔说道，对着波提切利的画作，对着漆过的墙面中安置的柔和灯光，对着黑白两色的大理石地板。“我知道你能听到我。” _那你为什么不回答呢？_ 回应他的只有寂静，和他自己不安的喘息声。

_但你确实开口了，_ 威尔想着， _不是吗？_ 他想到阿拉娜和杰克带给他的东西。汉尼拔送到他们面前以带给他的东西。显然这个头是给他留下的信息，而不是他们；他们只不过扮演着邮递员的角色。

这不是个恐吓，威尔立刻便意识到了，尽管阿拉娜和杰克无疑将其解读为对他们的警告。阿拉娜说他们在停车场找到的它——威尔感觉一定是他们中的一个在他们的车中找到的。 _杰克的车，_ 他想，突然十分肯定， _正如米里亚姆·拉斯的胳膊，这会让他想起在他的世界里没有什么安全的地方，他无法捍卫他生活的任何部分免遭入侵。送达的方式是个恐吓，但信息本身则有另一层含义。_

他转念阅读汉尼拔送给他的信息。他将它的送达仿佛解开了绳套，仿佛使威尔得以再次深呼吸。这并不一定意味着汉尼拔 _不再_ 想要为他所感受到的背叛而杀掉他，但威尔意识到，有违常情地，他惧怕被忽视更甚于被谋杀。

_你可以杀我，_ 他想，并发觉这个想法并不完全令他不悦， _只要你还对我说话，正如你常常做的那样。不要让我像是你的其他受害者。不要只将沉默与轻率展现于我，不要那些当你将骨锯置于我头骨之上时、你所施加于我们之间的距离与虚情。如果你打算杀掉我，请杀掉我并拥抱我，正如那夜在巴尔的摩你所做的那样，抱紧我，随着我的心脏磕绊着停下，将你的手掌覆之其上。_ 词句在孤冷的画廊中回荡在他身旁。空气闻起来像是鲜血。

_“你爱上了你的毁灭。”_ 贝德莉亚说道，威尔猛地转头看向她，她正坐在他右边的长椅上。她的下颌以一个错误的角度悬垂着，过于远离她面庞的其他部分，而她的言语像是从她喉咙的漆黑管道中流出，漂浮于空气之中。“ _你不打算告诉我你没有陷入爱河吗？_ ”

威尔回望着她那空荡、染血的眼窝，无视了她刚刚所说的一切。“你是一条信息，”他讲述着你，“一种象征。但你表示着什么呢？”

_“他是如何改变我的？”_

“你的其余部分去哪儿了？”

她的叹息飘忽在空中，听起来如同拍打在柔软海岸上的波浪。 _“分裂与征服，被我的敌人撕成了碎片。”_

“你的嘴，”威尔说道，“破碎的下颌，嘴巴被扯开并塞满了葡萄。”

_“准确地说，是添帕尼尤 **[4]**。”_贝德莉亚的声音呼出在空气之中，她的下颌纹丝不动。 _“非常适合酿酒。也许那象征是给我的示意。”_

“也许吧。”他附和道。“ _酒后吐真言（In vino veritas）。_ 也许他担心我将告诉他们真相。”

_“也许他担心你不会。”_

威尔皱眉。汉尼拔的声音在他脑海中浮现。 _敬真相……和它的一切后果_ 。自从他被带到这里，他有没有告诉过杰克和阿拉娜真相？他无疑没有给予他们想要的那份真相，但他意识到，这么久以来第一次，也许，他正在给予他们真相。有关他自身。有关他的意图。他本可以撒谎换取他们的信任，或是接受那些他们为了他好而要求他鹦鹉学舌的谎言。但那选择从未主动出现在他脑中，他如今意识到。他张开了口，而真相毫不迟疑地倾泻而出，甜似鲜果，烈似醇酒。

“你的眼睛。”威尔说道。“他将它们换成了什么？”他想到那间汉尼拔为他置备的房间中的飞蛾，在灯罩边缘踽行，暗色的翅膀覆盖着它的背部，正如君主的披风，灰黑的底色上点缀着象牙色的锯齿线和闪闪发光的紫罗兰色。他想到那段记忆，当他将它举至灯下时，透过外壳可以看到双翅抵在坚硬的茧丝上。他能感受到多年之前，汉尼拔词句的呼吸落在他的面庞上。 _我可以对着虫蛹低语……_

“他想要他们看到我。”威尔喘着气说，他的心脏在胸腔里无规律地跳动着。“在此之前他们无法看到我们中的任何一个，无法看到……我正蜕变成什么。我的转变。”

_“你原也几乎无法看清自己。”_ 贝德莉亚告诉他。有一条深色的线条正在形成，从右至左，穿过她白皙的喉咙。威尔看着浓稠的血液开始从她身体里流出。 _“你现在看清了吗？”_

“是的。”

******

想要见到汉尼拔——想要触碰他，呼吸他，被他始终扩展着的黑暗存在所吞噬，但只是为了 _见到_ 他——的欲望像是一丝搔痒，遍及他的皮肤各处。他能在身体的每一寸中感觉到它，如同一场发烧。仿佛是分离引发了这场合乎情理的疾病。它所引发的疼痛跟随着他离开睡梦，被房间内噬骨的寒冷所拨弄。当他醒来时，他正身处束缚之中打着冷颤，好奇地发现自己坐得笔直。这是一个与他入睡时完全不同的房间。漆黑，阴冷，且熟悉。这洞穴似的房间和医院紧身连衣裤的刮擦感都太过熟悉了。他试了试绑带，发现它们远比手铐更紧，更有效。

“普鲁内尔今早来找我们了。”阿拉娜说道，她的声音从他身后的某处黑暗中飘来。他没法转动脖子去看她。“他们想要从你这里得到一份正式报告，如果我们不能首先提供给他们一份的话。我们能信任你来给出一份确保你存活的报告吗，威尔？”

“还有什么东西能确保我的存活，阿拉娜？”威尔问道，凝视着他面前漆黑一片的石房。“我将拥有怎样的存活？”

“这取决于你怎样看待它。”她答道，走近了一些。他能嗅到萦绕在他们周围的她的香水味，广藿香与柑橘花。她的嗓音轻柔。“我这么做是为了你好，威尔。”

“所有人都那么友善，”威尔听到他自己的声音中涌动着挖苦，和多年来未尝显露出的怨恨，“总是做着那些为了我好的事情。你，杰克，汉尼拔。天，有 _你们_ 这样的朋友，我没能落得更好的处境真是个奇迹。”

“你本可能以死为终。”阿拉娜从他肩膀的正上方对他说道。

“现在仍然可能。”他说。“那也能算是个更好的处境。”

“你很幸运，”她说道，“有那么多人想要你活着。我，杰克。汉尼拔。”

他的笑声似胆汁般苦涩，而他几乎因此窒息。他的双眼紧闭成了两条紧张、锋利的皱痕，而他在眼睑后的黑暗之中找寻着能将他维系完整的事物。 _你为什么不在这里？你为什么不愿听？_

阿拉娜在他肩旁踱步，目光势要将他穿透。她很大程度上倚靠着一根光泽的黑檀拐杖，尽管在她的日常生活中已经无需拐杖至少两年了。 _压力的迹象，_ 威尔想道， _过去四周在她身上所造成的磨损和破坏。_ 他回视着她，迫使自己看起来平静，尽管他正感觉心跳加速。她看着他的方式中有某些东西——她的眼神与脸色中缺乏她总是为他所保留的柔和，甚至是在那些愤怒之时，贯穿她这些年来所有的变化——让他感到极度不适，但是，他想，她不需要知道这个。

“可怜的威尔·格雷厄姆。”阿拉娜喃喃道，俯下身来以更近地窥视他的面庞。“有如此多的人曾进入你的脑海。医生，记者，治疗师，杀手。至少到现在你必须习惯如此。”

他的心脏漏跳了一拍，他能感到自己的胸膛随着他看到她的注意力转移到了哪里而缩紧了——那个下方的医疗托盘，上面摆着一支吸满的注射器。“阿拉娜……”

“怎么了，威尔？”她在伸向托盘的中途停了下来，注意力完全地集中在他身上。“有什么事情是你想要告诉我的吗，也许会让这次采访的剩余部分毫无必要？”

威尔舔了舔嘴唇。记忆跃进了他思绪的前景——他先前的监禁时期，那将他剥皮并刺穿的黑色身形的记忆，被他脑中药物和冰冷的发烧所释放。他本能地想要阻止它，尽他力所能及。他能够在顷刻间让这一切消失的认知清晰地出现在他思绪的中央。他甚至没把那当作一个选项。

威尔摇了摇头，下巴挑衅地对着她抬起。阿拉娜耸了耸肩，掩盖着她可能感到的任何失望。她远比他上次见到时更加镇静，威尔想道。如今她知道该期望什么，她八成会发觉每次交锋都相较于上次更为容易。而他们之间力量的分配——她，身着压制丝绸和素净的暗色羊毛迫近着他；他，身着麻布连体衣，不适地刮擦着他敏感的皮肤，被绑在一把椅子上——肯定没法伤害到她的自信。

他闭上眼睛，听着她准备注射时所发出的细小声响。“你记得这感觉如何。”她说，她的嗓音渗入进了他隐秘的黑暗之中。他缓慢呼吸，想象着那溪流，那牵拽着他脚踝的水流，随着她从河岸上朝他呼唤，她的表情平静而泰然。“我读过了奇尔顿的笔记。你对硫喷妥钠[5]的反应很是不同寻常，且强烈。创伤性的，他说，但却富有成效。”

“那时我正从脑炎中恢复。”威尔告诉她，感到微风拂过他的面庞，判断着抛饵线的最佳角度。他已然能够感到那动能，储存在他的臂膀之中，等待着被唤去他记忆的前沿。“有可能些许影响到了我的反应，你不觉得吗？”

“这个理论值得检验。”阿拉娜告诉他，涉入溪流朝他走来。她羊毛的长裤转变为更深一度的灰色，随着水浸透了它直到膝盖。 _小心点，_ 他想要告诉她， _你不像我一样适应这寒冷。_

“我想要你知道我很抱歉，”她说，“走到了这一步。我真的真的想要帮你；这至少是这一切中的一个好的部分。我们给了你机会合作，而我真的希望你能接受它。我没想过我们还能再次称呼彼此为朋友，在这一切之后。”她悲伤地微笑着，她棕色的短发被风吹拂着。“我爱我的家庭，正如你爱莫莉和沃尔特，”她说，“并且和你一样，我会做任何事以保护他们。”

这次没有关于知情同意书的谈话了。他感觉到注射如同一只昆虫的咬噬，想象着暗沉的毛茸翅膀在一阵振动中徐徐展开。溪流，树木，沿岸红色与橘色的树叶，阿拉娜那刻意的平静脸庞全部消逝在一片伸展蔓延的阴影之中。威尔呼吸着寒冷黑暗的空气，感受着宁静从胸膛由内至外地扩展开来。哦，他是多么想要沉入那感觉，让它带他离开，正如一块树皮或一片枯叶被溪流的清澈水流所带走。

“让我的声音跟随你，”他听见她说，而那些词句像是来自于他周围的空气之中。“威尔，你能听见我吗？”

他呻吟着，感受到她话语的振动贯穿他的骨骼和组织。在他身周嗡嗡作响的黑暗转变了。眼睛，大而平坦的瞳孔从四面八方凝视着他，在他面前张开，如群星般不可胜数。它们遮住了天空，遮住了大地，围绕着他。在某处，也许，有一双眼既不是黑色也不是灰色，而是像红宝石般熠熠生辉；尽管如此，威尔仍无法在蜂拥而起的注视者中找到它们。空气涟漪般起伏，眼睛像是丝绸幕布上的画作一样移动着。

“我现在要问你一些问题。”她的声音在黑暗的空气中荡漾。威尔叹了口气。这感觉如此轻松，如此简单，几乎有些好笑的是，他却依然需要时间考虑。他能现在就告诉她一切，而这将不会是他的过错。“如果你诚实回答，这将对你来说是件好事。你会尽你所能诚实作答吗，威尔？”

悲哀的是，他的回应是一声类似傻笑的噪音。阿拉娜当它作“是”，无论如何，因为她得继续进行她的提问。“自从逃脱之后，你有没有和汉尼拔待在一起？”

暗色的眼睛在他周围不眠不休地震颤忽闪着。在那昏沉的黑暗之中，他听到了某个巨大实体的移动，但他感到温暖，舒适，坦然平静。“是的。”他说，回应着那个他几乎快要忘记的问题。

透过黑暗，他看到阿拉娜笑了，她的嘴角弯曲了太多次，微小的皱纹像是蜗牛壳一样在那里形成。随后，那些眼睛变换了，而她再一次消失。她的声音穿透而来。“整段时间吗？”

“是的。”

“很好。”她说，她的声音十分愉悦，威尔不禁回以微笑。“这不是什么很难的问题，不是吗？你知道汉尼拔现在在哪儿吗？”

“是的。”威尔说道。

“你做的非常好。这很简单，不是吗？” _这确实简单，_ 威尔想道。她的声音，发生在他周围的事情，注视着他的绘成圆形的眼睛，所有这一切都感觉像是沉入了一个温暖的浴缸。“再问一个问题，然后你就可以走了。”阿拉娜的声音穿过闪烁瞳孔的密林飘落而下。“这是最重要的一个问题，但会很容易回答。你做得很好。”在他周围，眼睛移动着，在黑暗中滑行。“汉尼拔·莱克特在哪儿？”

有微小的躯体簌簌而动，随着黑色的翅膀张开合上，发出一阵轻柔的响声，数以千计长有眼状双翅的蛾子在他身边升起绕成柱状。这将会很简单，他想，我甚至没法怪罪自己。透过不停旋转的黑色翅膀，在巨大的分叉鹿角之间闪烁着火光。蹄子踩踏的声音穿透了喀哒作响的翅膀的喧嚷。威尔用力吞咽着，两次。

“Z——在，”威尔开口，然后停下发出一阵介于咳嗽与大笑之间的声音，随后才继续说道。“在平底锅里以小火加热两汤匙黄油。”他说。

阿拉娜一言不发。

“加……两汤匙面粉。和一杯牛奶。”他继续道，声音愈来愈有力。“如果有搅拌器，搅拌均匀。如果没有，你可以用勺子搅拌，但会花费更长时间。”透过翅膀的拍打声，他迫使自己的思绪集中在这个画面之上。他想象着自己的旧厨房，重回多年之前的狼阱，一只盛着浓缩奶油的平底锅在炉子上冒着泡。“你需要搅拌大约十分钟。”威尔说。“只要久到让你的手臂感到真正的酸痛。”

“威尔。”阿拉娜试图打断他，他无视了她。

“你可以用任何奶酪。”威尔说。“菜谱上说是豪达奶酪[6]，但你可以用任何你有的碎奶酪。奶酪就是奶酪。”他说，一想到如果汉尼拔能够听到他的话，无疑会激起对方痛苦的神情，他便暗自微笑起来。想到这里，世界开始变得明亮起来，暗沉的眼睛和翅膀和翅膀上的眼睛飞得越来越高，飞向天空。“搅拌一杯半左右。”

“威尔。”她说得更大声了。他能看见她，站在溪流中，随着黑色的飞蛾成团升起，将世界再次展露出来。一切如常。

“这就好了，真的。”他说。“当奶酪融化时，你可以将它和面包、饼干或苹果片一起端上桌。菜谱配的图片显示它放在了一个面包碗里，但我总觉得这是对时间和食物的堕落浪费。”

当她离开时，门砰的一声关上了，发出一阵短暂的回声。威尔等待着，独自一人身处黑暗之中，等待着护工带着武装警卫将他护送回他的房间。

[1] 标题注，黑妖蛾（Ascalapha Odorata），别名Black Witch。在墨西哥和加勒比民间传说中，它被认为是死亡的先兆。

[2] 解释笑话。胆量（guts）一词既有勇气也有内脏的意思。

[3] 史密森尼学会（Smithsonian Institution）是唯一由美国政府资助、半官方性质的第三部门博物馆机构。英国科学家詹姆斯·史密森（James Smithson）遗赠捐款，根据美国国会法令于1846年创建于美国首都华盛顿。

[4] 添帕尼优或称丹魄（Tempranillo），红葡萄品种，原产于西班牙北部，字源学上意指“早熟”之意。

[5] 静脉注射的全身麻醉药；也可用于抗惊厥。

[6] 一种产自荷兰小镇豪达的奶酪，色泽淡黄，口感温和香醇，是世界上最畅销的奶酪品种。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：  
> 劳埃德·博曼：给莱克特点颜色看看怎么样？  
> 威尔·格雷厄姆：我们三年前给他吃了阿米妥钠（译注：中时间作用的催眠药，常作为吐真剂使用） ，为了让他说出他将一个普林斯顿大学的学生埋在哪里；他给了他们一个蘸酱菜谱。  
> ——《红龙》，2002
> 
> 下周——莫莉·福斯特·格雷厄姆重新出现在这个故事里。


	12. 圆翅天蚕蛾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：抱歉这次更新迟了一天，以及任何的拼写错误。警告，本章末会有一点自杀提及，尽管其实在文章中并没有任何自杀或是尝试，只不过是提了一嘴然后很快就摒弃罢了。不过，如果有人想要避开这个的话我还是写在前面吧。

乘着使他汗流浃背的血浆的余震，威尔漫步在记忆与想象的长廊中，一半是做梦，一半是幻觉。随着一系列仿佛没有尽头的、有关他自身死亡的幻象在他眼睑后洗牌般变换闪烁，但却总是死在汉尼拔的手里，他发作地在医院床上辗转反侧。一场无穷无尽的永恒惩罚，汉尼拔捅他，烧他，切他，溺毙他，杀死他，杀死他，杀死他。就像他承诺的那样。梦境中有红色眼睛，黑色鲜血，他自己的肋骨，裸露着，像干枯的树枝一样被折断。汉尼拔的冰冷手指抚摸着他炙热的内脏，双手紧握他最为深处的部分，将那酒红色的器官举起，停留在他不平滑的笑容边缘。威尔在睡梦中呻吟，脖颈紧张地抵在单薄的床垫上。他的心跳加速。梦中的汉尼拔缓慢而热烈的将他几口吞下。他低下他垂涎欲滴的嘴，对着威尔打开的横膈膜所变成的那碗肉，威尔感觉到牙齿刺入到他跳动着的心脏之中。终而复始地，汉尼拔将他生吞活剥。

他知道他正在做梦，知道他必须是在做梦，因为在真实世界中这感觉绝不可能如此美妙。他看着汉尼拔的头顶，看着他肩膀上线条流畅的肌肉，瞥见自己那些精致而宝贵的部分从齿间、随后沿着食道消失。他看着这一切，感到一种至高无上的欣然。这是完整。这是他所想要的，他的身体所渴望着的——以这种方式被吸收、被转变。在汉尼拔用一只修剪整洁的指甲刺穿他的肺部后，他能感到自己的呼吸逐渐变浅，伴随着一阵隐约的哨声。在睡梦中，他的脑袋来回辗转，随着他呻吟，双手紧握身下单薄的床单。一滴汗珠像指尖一样沿着他的锁骨轻颤着滑下。

_“威尔。”_

这声音敬畏、虔诚，充溢着无言的感情。威尔看见汉尼拔在帆布床上跪在他身上，双腿跨坐在威尔——完好无损的——躯体上。威尔对着他眨了眨眼。他用手指划过他未破损的皮肤——只是为了确定一下。随后划过汉尼拔的前臂。只是为了确定一下。

“汉尼拔，你怎么——”

“嘘。”汉尼拔打断了他，一只未染血的手抚摸着威尔的下巴，随着他俯下身来凑近他们的脸。这个吻比威尔预想的要更加温柔——那嗡鸣着的唇最为赤裸地轻扫过他的，汉尼拔的皮肤和呼吸所散发出的绝非令人不悦的芳香，他的头发搔痒着威尔的太阳穴。不知怎的，威尔感觉这种温柔的举动，远比前一刻那牙齿和舌头所做的，将自己更为完整地吞噬了。所有想法——有关抵抗，逃离，以及汉尼拔从一开始到底是怎么到这儿的——都被他在重聚中所体验到的欢欣所掩盖。

威尔用一只胳膊肘稍稍支撑着自己，靠近他上方的坚实身体，试图加深这个吻。他的舌头掠过汉尼拔的嘴唇，尝到盐味，感觉到自己的阴茎抵着大腿变粗了。有很多事情威尔想要告诉他，但此刻他觉得只能通过触碰来交流那些观念。他希望他牙齿的拖扯能够传达他在他们分离期间的痛苦；他拱起的背部，传达他的忠诚；他紧抓着汉尼拔柔软发丝的手指，传达他对自己竟蠢到被抓捕的后悔之意。他希望他臀瓣的倾斜能表明他愿意接受因那逾越所带来的任何代价，能表明他从未意图越界但是，既已发生，他宁愿死在汉尼拔的手中，也不愿在这伴随着他们分隔的、难以撼动的孤立中度过余生。他的心砰砰直跳，仿佛他一直在奔跑，而他听到汉尼拔的声音在他耳中回响，尽管与此同时汉尼拔仍继续亲吻着他。 _“你永远不会孤单，威尔；你总是在我手心里。”_

他感到另一人有力的双手捧着他的脸，手指向下摸索着放在了他绷紧的脖颈上。他感到那挤压，对气管的压力逐渐增加，直到他不禁挣扎起来。汉尼拔退后了，在他上方直起身子，全身重量压在那脆弱的白皙柱体上。威尔试着说话，只为了最后一次感受汉尼拔姓名的形状。他说不出声。这感觉不像他之前梦中那么美妙，但也无疑没有使他的勃起减弱丝毫。他停止了挣扎。头晕眼花的感觉本身便是一种独特的欢欣感，一种他会心甘情愿屈服其下的静谧的平静。他聚焦于那双在他上方凝视着他的洋洋得意的红色眼睛，努力让那图景在他脑海中保持明亮清晰，随着他紧握着汉尼拔臂膊的手指松开，而他的视力开始衰退，房间的边缘变得越来越模糊。

然后他醒了。活着更糟。

******

阿拉娜从未如此不想见到弗雷迪，而这真的说明了一些问题。当她发现自己在从BSHCI的前门到她车辆的短短几步的路途中被搭话时，她同样如此告诉了那个红发记者。

“拜托，阿拉娜，”弗雷迪轻笑道，“你没法指望我不来探访。公众有权知道关于威尔·格雷厄姆的真相。”她径直踏入了阿拉娜的去路，两腿分开，双手叉腰，迫使阿拉娜要不然就短暂止步，要不然就从她身上穿过去。“他在这里面，不是吗？你已经拘捕了他。他被捕了吗？”

阿拉娜不想给予弗雷迪任何反应，但她的鼻翼不禁舒张开来。她侧移避开记者，继续穿过停车场，轻轻地倚靠着她携带的黑色手杖。“别管了，弗雷迪。”她简单说道。她太累了，没法应付这个，在她今天做的这些事之后。不管怎样，今天没有丝毫收获；她感觉好像她用她的另一部分正直换来的不过是威尔那张不堪重负、发疯似的扭曲面庞。她想要的只是在酒店房间里洗个澡，随后给她的家人打个晚安电话，当她觉得自己再次稍微清白之后。她想要的只是电话那端玛格的声音，催促她回到家中回到她的怀抱。 _我还不能，_ 她想，她的高跟鞋在水泥地上咔哒作响。 _不久之后，我希望。很快。_

“我知道他在你手上。”弗雷迪继续说道，没有因阿拉娜知道必定表现在她脸上的疲惫而却步。“他会被指控什么罪名？他 _是会_ 被起诉的，对吗？你不会又要说他一直在和你合作吧？因为说实话，阿拉娜，我上次 _在场_ ，而我们都知道他从来没有完全站在你这边。”

尽管今天阿拉娜的跛脚恶化了，弗雷迪还是不得不小跑着跟上她。钥匙在她手里，她的手指正按下解锁按钮，当弗雷迪迈到驾驶侧门前方，流露出坚定的决心。“你觉得你会需要那根拐杖吗，如果威尔当初没有打电话警告汉尼拔你和杰克正前去找他的话？”

她觉得自己被讥讽了。她花了一会儿才找回她的姿态。“别插手这件事。”她嘶嘶地说。“你做的这些对任何人都不会有任何好处。”

“告诉我他没有杀死那三个醉汉。”弗雷迪说，挑衅地把头歪向右边。“给我一个官方声明：威尔·格雷厄姆没有帮助杀害克拉克·英格拉姆。威尔·格雷厄姆从未与汉尼拔·莱克特共谋。”

阿拉娜走到她身后，猛地拉开车门，迫使弗雷迪靠边以避免撞击。“滚开。”阿拉娜命令道，滑进了驾驶座。“还有，别以为我不知道你最近经常在奇尔顿的医院病房里晃悠。这可不是什么非常神秘或是客观的秘密来源，弗雷迪。不管你俩正在做什么，停下来。”

******

“我没法告诉你，我有多厌倦于收拾这些你常常给我制造出的、有关威尔·格雷厄姆和汉尼拔·莱克特的烂摊子。”普鲁内尔告诉他，当他第二天清晨按指示来到她的办公室做汇报。她的声音因愤怒而拔高了，当她从桌后瞪着他的时候，她的嘴唇展现出一种难以置信的怒容。

杰克坚决拒绝转变他的表情，或是移动他的身体。“如果你能多宽限一些时间，我向你保证，布鲁姆医生和我完全可以靠自己把这烂摊子清理干净，普鲁内尔女士。我们在这周末前就能把莱克特抓到手。”

普鲁内尔几乎要笑出声来，她紧闭的嘴唇因他的话而扯出一丝苦笑。“你已经陷入足够深的麻烦之中了，甚至不需要任何更多的谋密，克劳福德探员。你和布鲁姆医生都是。” _你和你的小狗也一样，_ 杰克在脑海中听到，他努力使自己脸上不带嘲笑。“你在没有起诉或正式逮捕一个人的情况下，拘留了他好几天，你还没有发表正式声明；你利用一个平民作为诱饵来抓捕一个嫌疑谋杀犯，而这个嫌疑犯恰好是她的丈夫，并且自那之后你拒绝了她探望他的请求；你失去了汉尼拔·莱克特，因为一个在你手下工作的、并非正式探员的人说服了你让他帮助莱克特逃跑……我们没有时间再浪费在任何这些，你的团队似乎想要重复的，幼稚的猫鼠游戏上了。我要逮捕威尔·格雷厄姆。我要自己从他口中得到一份证词，既然你和布鲁姆医生都没法提供一个的话。说实在的，杰克，你们怎么能还没开始录口供呢？你们已经拘留他半个星期了。我不记得他是哑巴，除非是莱克特吃掉了他的舌头。”

“他不是哑巴。”杰克嘟囔着。“威尔只是……太困惑了，没法给出一个满意的陈述。”

她的表情，虽然没有变化，但却完美地表露出她蔑视的深度。“满意？困惑？杰克，你只要问他发生了什么，然后把他说的话记录下来就行了；你不必给他一个星期的时间来理清头绪，弄清楚他的故事，因为你不喜欢他第一次告诉你的东西。”

杰克感到怒气似火般从他体内升腾而起。严格来说，他没法反驳她所说的话。他的行为一直都不道德，不明智，不合法，但每当牵扯到威尔或是切萨皮克开膛手时，他就不可避免地这么做。尽管如此，在他内心深处他觉得，即使这不是正确的选择，这仍是他唯一能够做出的选择。至少，这是出于爱意的行动方案。

“只是很难让他对这件事做出任何相关的评论。”杰克撒谎道，希望威尔在看到调查员时，能够明智地闭上嘴。“他似乎对自己的处境无动于衷。有时当我说话时，我甚至不确定他是否在听。”至少，最后这部分是真的。

“注意力不集中可能是一种用以避免疼痛的策略，杰克。”普鲁内尔告诉他，听起来厌烦透顶。“这常被误解为无动于衷。我们只需要让威尔·格雷厄姆的处境变得非常痛苦，以至于无法忽视就行了。”

******

当她走进房间时，他正站在玻璃隔板前，面向前方，表情平静。在他身体的笔直中，在他将双手交叉背后的方式中，在他那伤痕累累的脸上的面无表情中，有一种令人不安的东西。自从她上次和他谈话，他已经改变了，而且并不是以她能预见到的任何好的方式。“格雷厄姆先生，”她冷冷地向他问好，“又陷入麻烦之中了。”

“不会很久的。”他温柔地告诉她，而正是他的温柔，远比他的话更加让她感到不寒而栗。

“让我告诉你会发生什么，” 她说，“无论你是否与我们合作。明天晚上你将被转移到一家联邦拘留中心。你还没有被发现精神失常，所以你不属于这个医院，你也当然不属于 _这个_ 牢房。你会和普通人们待在一起，而且让我告诉你，执法人员，甚至是那些像你一样劣迹斑斑的人，也不会在那种环境中茁壮生长。”她停顿了一下，眼睛扫视着他，估量着。“你看上去像是哪种情况发生都行的人；你会最终沦落到禁闭室里，要不然是因为你的牙齿一直被打碎，要不然就是你一直打碎别人的牙齿。不管怎样，你大部分时间都会独自待在一个黑暗的小房间里，直到审判日……不论那是什么时候。”

她又一次地停顿了，给他些时间，如果他想说话的话。而当他什么都没说时，她继续道。“现在，让我告诉你，如果你 _不_ 合作，接下来会发生什么。他们会判你有罪。联邦调查局会提供如山的证据，把你和贝德莉亚·杜·穆里埃、克拉克·英格拉姆、帕德里克·杜菲、迈克尔·巴克、以及詹姆斯·巴恩斯的死联系在一起，因为在他们面前没有其他合理的选择了。你不会被发现精神失常。你过去的记录对你不利。你这次没法高喊着自己有脑炎了。在陪审团眼中，你的善行和屠龙事迹不会成为你犯罪的借口。你没有辩护理由。你不会回到这里，在你余下的日子里被我们善良的布鲁姆医生照顾，有书、有特权，还有一个属于自己的房间。相反，你将进入一个超级监狱，在一个和步入式衣橱一般大小的牢房里度过你接下来的十五年，一天中有二十三个小时都将独自一人。再然后他们会杀了你，当他们动手时，你八成会觉得解脱。”

她又等了一会儿，但他的表情没有丝毫波动，并且他一个字也没说。她没有因此罢休。“如果你想要避免在一个盒子里孤独地度过余生，你就得给我们想要的东西。”

“这样我就可以和汉尼拔·莱克特一起在一个盒子里度过余生了？”威尔问道，声线出奇地放松，几乎算是诙谐了。“我并不期望着自己的余生会持续那么长的时间，足以让你的任何预言成真，卡德。”

她没能完全掩盖住自己因他使用了她的本名而产生了一丝惊讶的畏缩，这无疑是他的本意。但她不会这么容易被动摇。“你认为他会来这里杀掉你，”她说，“因为他将认为这是对他信任的背叛。”他不置一词，但是他瞳孔的扩大正是她所需要的全部确认。“他不会来的。”她斩钉截铁地说。“今天早上，我们从巴黎的多个渠道收到了目击报告。国际刑警组织确认了，由博若莱大街上的一位目光敏锐、渴望钱财的服务生，从一个玻璃杯上提取到的指纹。”她润了润唇，留意着任何蛛丝马迹。“他不会来找你的。”

“他会来的。”他告诉她，声音同先前一样平静，表情如同一泊未被惊扰的湖面。

“他不会。”她说。“不过你大可以等着。无论如何，在这个时候，你所掌握的信息已经不那么有价值了。”

“那我相信你将不会介意我将它藏在心里了。”他说。

她皱起了眉。“如果你帮助我们，事情会变得更容易。”她说。“如果你准备好了，告诉你的守卫让他们通知我。”她转身走向房门。“但不要等太久。”

******

他想起了汉尼拔对他做过的一切，想起了在那双灵巧双手的触碰下，他所经受过的一切痛苦与不幸。他想象着其中最糟糕的那个，想到在汉尼拔的怀中血流不止，想到从他体内涌出的滚烫的血液，想到那撕裂肉体与肌腱的锋利刀刃，想起了当阿比盖尔喉咙被切开、而汉尼拔几乎是温柔地将她放下时，她所发出的微小声音。这一切所带来的痛苦，绝望和伤害，如此难以承受，随着寒冷来袭，一张焦虑的黑暗蛛网充满了他血液曾在的位置。

这让他更加疼痛。

在另一个星球的某个地方，普鲁内尔依然在说话，但在这个内在世界里，她的话语变得越来越模糊。威尔听到自己的血液在体内过快地奔涌着，他希望他能让血液再次流出自己的身体。

他能感觉到自己的嘴正对她的话做出反应，但他不知道她说了什么，不知道自己说了什么作为回应，更不知道当他的心脏停止跳动时，他身体的任一部分怎么能够仍然继续这场对话。他的大部分——感觉到的那部分——正在数光年外，在太空中漂泊着。

_不会来了。不打算索取负欠。_

_无处可逃。_

他感觉自己的身体远比四年前在巴尔的摩汉尼拔的厨房地板上变冷的更快。他脸上的面具没有滑落，甚至随着普鲁内尔离开，她越过肩膀向他投去最后一个嘲弄的眼光之后也没有。他们将会在镜头中看到的他脸上的唯一变化，就是他闭上了眼睛。如果现在有人站在他面前，也许他们会看到眼睑下的快速闪动。但是没有人。

羞辱。噩梦。孤独，哦天哪，一直以来踽踽独行。当然，他已经习惯了没有人类陪伴，但他也填满了那些人类——以他们复杂而扭曲的情感——会填满狗的那些空间。狗，一次只会散发出一种情绪，通常是满足、好奇、与平静。没什么复杂的，没什么痛苦的。

在狱中没有狗。他记起他先前的监禁和审判。长时间独自一人，只有自己的思绪与情感作伴，仅有的来访者们强迫着他感受他们的困惑怒火痛苦恐惧蔑视。

_不会来了。_ 他想象未来。那些散发着狐疑的恶臭的律师。这次他们会是正确的。他记起自己在法庭上的日子，感受到猜疑与嫌恶的脉搏。

_我会发疯的。_

这想法像一股冰冷的阴沉浪潮一样冲击着他。他希望他们能淹死。希望那晚他能死在巴尔的摩。

_我可以让这一切都消失，_ 他想道。也许不是全部。但也许比普鲁内尔所说的更多。杰克和阿拉娜依然是值得拥有的强大朋友，而他知道他们会尽他们所能反对她。 _在法律允许的范围内。_ 他非常清楚自己需要说什么，非常清楚该怎么说服阿拉娜，尤其现在，当她的救世主情结无疑被内疚所放大。

_我本可以告诉她我知道的一切，_ 他想。 _本应该。应该把杰克叫来，现在，在他们转移我之前。我应该提出要求，把它写下来。拯救自己，尽我所能，这是留给我的唯一理性选择。否则，否则……_

_为什么我没有做？_

他无法坚持他的思绪。他的头脑，被这一切所造成的创伤——多重创伤——弄得分崩离析，思绪起飞，几列火车抛弃了同一个车站。他跟着它们所有。

_独自一人。被抛弃。被切开。被分裂。_

_我不得不坐在那里，日复一日，看着他们拿出照片，成袋证据，证人。记者们一有机会就会将麦克风捅到我的脸上。每一天都要拖着脚步走进法庭，手腕和脚踝上绑着链子，伴随着受害者家属们的严肃注视。_

_监狱里的共用牢房，打架斗殴从我到达的那一天便会开始。指关节在牙齿上撕裂，牙齿在拳头下碎裂，也许我会走运，也许有人会有一把刀。死在除他之外的别人手中所带来的屈辱。_

_被遗弃。被丢弃。无足轻重。_

_他们会在转移我之前给我带上防咬伤面罩，就像以前一样。紧身衣。拴上绑带，五花大绑，把我放倒，然后把我推到转运车上。我将会看着头顶上的天花板，被日光灯所点缀，正如夜空被群星点缀。我将再也看不到夜空了。_

_被放弃。被拒绝。被拆散。被回避。你许诺过我，许诺过。_

_我可以认罪。避免审判。直接走向在地牢中的十年或是更长时间。在我思维的地牢中，独自一人，只有类似如此的思绪作伴。_

_碾压一切的黑色浪潮，未来，直逼我而来，以不可能的重量压迫着。这是最糟糕的事情。比疼痛更糟糕。比死亡更糟糕。一个我没有预料到的未来，一个我无法准备的未来。我没有准备好。_

_没有人会来。没有人会来。没有别的出路。_

_为什么我不能说？_

因为那些使他不能的发现。尽管他的理智叫嚣着让他去叫来杰克，叫来阿拉娜，甚至叫来普鲁内尔，无论任何一个能够首先来到他这儿的人，他都不能这样做。某些比理智更为强大的东西不允许他如此。他怀疑给他们汉尼拔在巴尔的摩的地址能帮到他们多少；汉尼拔不会被捉住的，他从未被捉住，他只会主动献出他的时间。他不会再将那宝贵的资源浪费在威尔身上了。终于厌烦了。不再对他有足够的兴趣，足以让他费心复仇。放弃了他的索求。 _就让他待在联邦调查局手里吧，_ 威尔想象着他说。

然而他知道他不会把他们叫来。他不会背叛汉尼拔，即使这不会伤害他，即使他已经因为背叛而受到了最为严厉的惩罚。在他心底所有的原则中，这一部分的灵魂他知道他将永不会妥协。再也不会了。他不会为自己的生命而讨价还价，也不会否认他是谁、他做了什么。汉尼拔对他意味着什么。

他意味着什么？

如果现在有人站在威尔对面，他们将会注意到他的脸颊突然发热变红的样子，和他嘴唇短暂的张开，呼出一丝几不可闻的意识。

_原来这就是爱。_

******

他已经习惯于屏蔽他的来访者——狱卒，审讯者——的声音，但是一听到她柔和的音色，他立刻睁开了双眼。她说出了他的名字，而再无其他，她看起来小小的，被放错了地方，流露出一种他之前从未见过的恐惧。 _恐惧着我，_ 他想道， _是我造成了那副样子。_ 他并不为此感到自豪。

“你应该离开。”威尔说道，在长时间的沉默后。他想不出更加和善的话来说。

她发出了一阵像被勒死的声音。“这些天来我一直试图来见你。”她说。她的声音很平稳，尽管音量很小。没有眼泪。她听起来更多的是害怕与困惑，而不是生气，仿佛她正在一家医院里看望他，而不是在什么最高安保等级的犯罪精神病院里。他突然好奇阿拉娜是否告诉了她有关他脖子上的标记，以及她对于它们是如何出现在那里的怀疑。他希望没有；这似乎是一种不必要的残忍。他默默感激着这件粗糙、高领的连体衣，它将那些褪色的伤痕从他妻子眼前遮住。

“莫莉，我知道。”他停顿了一下，然后说道，朝玻璃走近。“我知道这很令人困惑，并且……痛苦。”这个词难以说出。他闭上眼睛，不愿看到她的悲痛，迫使自己回想起作为她的甜心、丈夫和她孩子的父亲的感觉。“阿拉娜找上了你？”

她点点头，金色的卷发从她松散的发髻上散落下来，垂在她悲伤的脸庞旁。

“她告诉你，你可以帮助我，”他推测道，“帮助逮捕我……拯救我？”

“没错。”莫莉喘着气说。

他可以想象出她还告诉了莫莉什么。他认为这是最正当不过的了；他不会因他的妻子知道真相而不满。这是他欠她的，甚至也许欠着更多。尽管如此，他并不打算偿清他的债。“我希望你没听进去，”他说，“这是为你好。你难道没有厌倦与这一切纠缠不清吗，莫莉？”

“与你纠缠不清，你的意思是。”她反驳道。“我爱你，威尔。你知道这意味着什么吗？你以为我不会尽全力保护你吗？”

很痛苦—— _哦_ 非常痛苦——听到这些。她的疼痛是一团笼罩着她的云彩，同样也浸透了他。但远比这疼痛更加糟糕的是，他仍能在她身上感受到的希望。他感觉到了她的渴望，纯粹、强烈、简单，正如她的所有情感，也正如她本身。他清楚地看到了她想要的是什么，仿佛她将它为他画出。她的欲求如此强烈，他几乎感觉自己要被拉扯着屈从了。她将他维系完整了两年；她能够再次做到。他能够再次选择将自己迷失在她的善良，她平静的无所作为之中。

他又朝隔板迈了几步，朝他妻子那饱经折磨的面庞。他透过一个圆形通风孔朝她伸出手去。她没有迟疑，她光滑的手掌在他手中暖暖的。他用拇指轻抚着她的手腕，温柔地微笑着。“我漂亮的棒球妻子，”他叹道，“你不可能真的想带我回去。想想你的儿子。”

“也是 _你的_ 儿子，威尔。”她说，他能听出泪水哽咽了她的声音。

他的笑容很是悲伤。“不。”他说，嗓音轻柔。“你愿意与我分享他一段时间真是太慷慨了，你愿意信任我真的太善良了。但也并不明智。”他将他的另一只手透过第二个孔伸出，用双手紧紧握住她的。“我接受了你提供给我的平静实在太不厚道。你没法知道我是什么人。”

“我知道你是谁，威尔。”眼泪顺着她的脸庞滑落，他心里的一部分仍然希望自己能将它们擦掉。尽管如果他们之间没有障碍，他知道他做不到。“你是个好人。”

“不。”他说，迅速，坚定，但她不愿接受。“不，”他再次坚称，越过了那些无声的抗议，“我不是的。我努力过了，但这不是我的本性。你更容易假装我是，但当我娶你的时候，我的一部分就已经知道我会伤害到你。而我还是这么做了。”

“哦，威尔。”她抽泣着，在将他名字说出口的时候，她的声音终于崩溃了。“你难道不幸福吗？和我们一起——沃尔特，我，还有那些狗狗。你爱过我们吗？”

他因她的话而呼吸困难。他能感觉到她的指甲抠进他的掌心，她的恳求浸入他的心脏。他颤抖着松开了她的手。这将再好不过，他想，如果事情能温和地发生，但他如今能够看出，她不会轻易动摇的。她的嗓音和哭声使他额头上的血管突突作响；头痛像乌云一般在他的太阳穴中汇集。

“我不该娶你。”他说，嗓音变得冷漠了，双手没有再次握住她。“我早就知道会是这样的结局。我早就知道，”他吞咽着，迫使自己说出那些残酷的话，“我属于他。”

他几乎无法忍受注视着她拧作一团的脸，但他强迫着自己去看，直到这景象不再那么强烈地影响到他。“那你为什么要这么做？”她抽泣着，“为什么要娶我，如果你不爱我，不打算留下的话？”

_我本想留下来的，_ 他想， _我希望我能；我想要留下。或者我希望我想要。_ 但这真相如今对她没有帮助，只会激励她对于他的救赎的希望。而她的希望充满危险，对他如此，对她自己更是如此。

“也许我只是希望一旦我离开，有人能照顾我的狗。”他冷笑着说，注视着她面庞上升起的震惊的怒火，感受到一种奇特的满足感与厌恶感的交织。他将戒指从手指上拧下来，按在她的手心里。“去俄勒冈吧。”他命令她道，声音坚定。“去找你的家人。带上沃利，带上狗，离这里远远的，再也不要回来，也不要再次接起杰克·克劳福德或阿拉娜·布鲁姆的电话了。”

“别对我说这个。”她哭着说，几乎是在大喊。“你不能这么说。”

“我不得不。”他说。“走吧。我会逃离这里的，莫莉，我会和他一起。”他的胸腔因这些话而一阵发紧。他希望她比他更加相信它们。“为了你自己的安全，你必须离开。”

她走了，不留一词地走出了房间，走出了他的生命。

******

他看着火焰在壁炉中跳动，吞噬着他独自喂进的书页。他能感到那热量。自从遇见汉尼拔，他看过了这世界中他从未预想会到达的地方。他原先只需要一条小溪。如今，在他记忆宫殿中的所有房间里，他知道这一间是他会最经常来寻求安慰的。他坐进一张扶手椅中，面对着他面前那一张空荡荡的椅子，安心于住在这里，在他记忆之墙之中。他在这里不会快乐，但他将保持理智，他想。他将自己托付于一个不断触及着汉尼拔的未来，一直如此，召唤着，正如另一人在三年中如何召唤着他，却不被答复。

也许汉尼拔 _会_ 在三年后的某一天回应他，又或是当他在遥远未来的某个晚上变得怀旧时。也许当他觉得威尔已经服满了足够长的监禁，他便会来，并将他从这个世界的监狱里解救出来。否则，美国政府将在某一天杀掉他，从而结束他知道在未来的孤独岁月里永远不会消失的渴望。以这种方式死去似乎是一种耻辱。他可以自己了结这一切，他知道，但他的生命不是他自己的。他属于汉尼拔，而不是他自己，所以他将会等待着汉尼拔的审判。

他的腿在他身下蜷缩在座位上，头靠着温暖的皮革。阴影在远处的墙上微微颤动，威尔看着它们，直到他的眼皮开始下垂。他的身体在不舒适的医院床上舒展着，但他将会睡在这里，睡在汉尼拔旧办公室的安全与舒适之中。他们可以对他的身体做任何他们想做的事，但他的灵魂将永远在这里。他将沉入自己的内心深处，而他们将永远无法触及他。二十年后，他们将会处决一个空壳。

_“威尔。”_

听到这个声音，他的双眼猛地睁大。房间是空的，火光依然黯淡地照亮着书架，书桌和在微风中轻轻飘动的窗帘。威尔皱起眉头，起身穿过房间，透过那扇他不记得打开过的窗户眺望出去。

声音御着下一阵强风，传到他的耳中，轻柔，但却预示着即将来临的暴风雨。

_“不会太久的。”_

在他豪华的牢房中，在坚硬的床垫上，面对着扑面的黑暗，威尔笑了。

[1] 标题注，圆翅天蚕蛾（Promethea），一种大型的美洲蚕蛾。它的幼虫以檫树、野樱桃和其他树木为食，并用丝带把茧挂在树枝上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者尾注：回过头来找原作标注的自杀提及……原来真的只是提了一嘴orz. 另，这一章的心理描写真的好美。忍不住回去原作又读了一遍，无论是开头的hallucination还是后面的sappiness还是杯忍痛与莫莉诀别，都真的好美，gentle soft and beautiful，我贫瘠的语言翻不出来原作的万分之一好。今夜也为太太的绝美文笔哭泣。


	13. 帝王蛾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：上周我晚发了一天，所以这周，在我再次离城之前，我决定早发一天。谢谢你们所有阅读的人，写作真的很有趣，并且很高兴知道其他人同样享受这个。警告暴力和多愁善感。

_这样的一天应当颤栗着开始。_[2]威尔不确定这些话是从哪儿来的，尽管它们就这样出现了，在他脑海中。他甚至不确定这是不是一天的开始，只知道当阿拉娜来探访他时，已经距他的上一位探访者，哭着离开的莫莉，过去了几个小时。在这个地方，他没有多少时间观念，睡去，醒来，却意识不到他休息了多久。自从他们把他带到这里，他有关到底过去了多长时间的唯一指标，便是他喉咙上渐隐的淤青，而不久之后它们便会完全消失。

当她走进房间时，他正睡着，但他很快就醒来了，起身站在玻璃前，充满警觉。他细细观察着她的面庞，以寻找任何她因前一天对他的所作所为而产生的羞愧与自责的痕迹，但她不苟言笑，将表情封闭在他探查的目光下。

他们盯着对方看了很久，随后阿拉娜才开口道。“莫莉昨晚离开了。”她告诉他，用舌尖润湿了她的红唇，这让它们闪闪发光。“我觉得你可能想要知道。”

“很好。”威尔说，对他从自己声音中听到的一丝解脱而惊讶。如今他知道了，他从未以他许诺过的方式爱过她——她也从未足够了解他以爱他，尽管他知道，需要经过很长一段时间，她才会愿意让自己面对这现实。在某天，他希望，她能够意识到他戏弄了她；而这一点儿也怪罪不了她。 _你吸引了一个背上画着怪物的男人，_ 威尔想道，记起了瑞芭脸上的痛苦。尽管如此，在这一时刻，他感觉自己完全是个怪物。

也许他不同于弗朗西斯·多拉海德，威尔思忖着。也不同于汉尼拔。并非对童年创伤做出反应，意图与悲惨过往的恶魔决裂。 _一个天生杀人狂，_ 他想，而这想法几乎使他嘴角带上了一丝笑意，尽管在他眼中并无任何高兴闪现。

“她是你的妻子，威尔。”阿拉娜说道，她的声音，正如她的脸庞，保持着小心翼翼地不露感情。“你难道不觉得你本可以表现得更和善一些吗？”

“你希望我当时 _更温和_ 吗，阿拉娜？我已经厌倦了表演成我本性之外的事物。或是说是表演成我本来的样子。”他对着她咬牙切齿地说。

“我只是说更和善罢了。”

“像你当初将她卷入一样和善吗？”威尔抬起眉毛。“你让她将自己的生命置于危险境地。你有没有向她解释过那些风险，又或是你担心如果你解释了她就会拒绝你？”

阿拉娜低下了头，发出一声短暂、挖苦的震惊笑声。“是你将她的生命置于了危险境地，威尔。你让她卷入了这一切。不要试图将你的罪过钉在我身上；如果不是你先将她卷入这一切，她也不会被利用出现在这里。”

“你没必要将她将她带回进这些。”威尔坚称，感受到那些她无疑希望在他身上激起的怒气。他试着使它远离他的声音，但他确信它依然出现在了他嘴唇的绷紧线条中。“你本应该任由她悄无声息离去的。”

“你使她的参与成了必需，当你帮助汉尼拔逃脱联邦监禁的时候。”阿拉娜说。“不是我们所有人都失去了保护所爱之人的兴趣。”

威尔对着她大笑。“玛格还好吗？”他问道。“玛格 _在哪儿_ ？你确定她还安全吗，没有你在身边，阿拉娜？也许你比你以为的保护欲更少。也许这不是为了保护任何人的安全，而只是为了保护你自己。”

她看起来像是，如果不是他们之间有玻璃相隔，她就要揍他了。就一霎那，在那面具重新滑回原位之前，在她面颊上逐渐冷却的怒意却并未在她眼中消失。他看见了那里的愤怒，此刻实在难以错失。他同样感觉到它在自己体内扭曲着，正如胸膛中的一缠群蛇。 _如果没有玻璃，_ 他想着， _我 会做些什么？_

“我不打算争辩我们之中的哪一个更不擅长于保护我们的家人。”她平和地告诉他，但他看到了在她渐暗的虹膜中的风暴。“我来这里是为了告诉你，你的转运被安排在了明天早上，十点钟。这会给你不到二十四小时的时间，来说服普鲁内尔她是值得花时间让你活着的，因为无论你对我的正直有何种看法，威尔，你知道我所说的关于如果你被送到联邦监狱时，你 _必将_ 丧命的话都是真的。”

“不必为我担心。”威尔安慰她道，嗓音满是讥讽。“在二十四小时过完之前我就会死的。”

她叹气。“威尔，普鲁内尔有指纹——”

“哦，她要不然是在撒谎，要不然就是被骗了。”威尔嘲笑道。他眼神紧盯阿拉娜，微笑着，很高兴看到她瞳孔散大的样子。“汉尼拔正在来的路上，阿拉娜。并且当他到来之时，你将想要在除此之外的任何其他地方，因为他会来杀掉你，还有我，还有当他到达时他所发现的其他任何人。”

******

他语气中的某些东西容不得第二份猜想。阿拉娜如实地告诉了杰克一切，同时打开了应急屋的警报，输入密码，使那沉重铁门伴着一声巨响滑归原位。

“说实在的，阿拉娜。”看着那位医生将一排屏幕唤醒。十个小方块闪烁出医院驻地的画面——建筑物的每一面，前门的近景，和每一层楼梯井旁的摄像头。最后，第十一个屏幕在其他闪烁着开启的屏幕左侧，显示出那间曾用于关押汉尼拔的牢房，如今威尔正坐在其中，双膝抵着胸口，背靠着墙壁休息。“你真的期望着汉尼拔会来吗？或是期望着如果他确实来了，他能越过五十个武装护卫和特警队？这个地方是个堡垒。一如我们所计划的。”

“我只知道如果我们两人都在那扇门的这边，我会感到更加安全。”阿拉娜简练地答道。“无论今晚会不会发生什么，让你的警卫军们处理那一切吧。我们可以从这里看着。”

她递给他一杯苏格兰威士忌，那水晶反射着光线，闪闪发亮。“准备即将到来危机的最后步骤？”杰克抬起眉毛，他的笑容微小却锐利。她将她的杯子举向他。

一部分的他确实希望汉尼拔会来，当杰克抿了一口时他在心底承认。他感觉到酒精沿着他的喉咙灼烧而下，这带来了一股干净的热量。如果汉尼拔此刻来临，这将符合他们的初始计划。他们也许会捉住他，如果他今晚便来的话，而这也许会安抚普鲁内尔，足以为威尔赢得些特别宽限。

“答应我一件事。”阿拉娜说道，当他们两人都喝完一半，在沉默中注视着那些显示着不值得关注的情景的小小屏幕时。杰克闷哼了一声。“无论发生什么，或是没有发生什么，待在这里。陪着我。”

“阿拉娜……”

“如果他来了，”她赶忙说，打断了他的抗议，“你有半百个人在外面武装到了牙齿，全都更年轻，全都更迅速，全都比你有更少的情感负担。”这些话像一记耳光般伤人，在他的脸上必定表现出了那痛苦，但他们都知道那些话是真的。“是什么让你以为你能完成那五十个训练有素的、装备着准军事化武器的人所完成不了的？”

他倒不是以为他能成功，如果其他人全都失败了的话。 _他们不会失败的，_ 他想， _当然他们不会。就算汉尼拔如此刀枪不入，他们也不会失败。_ 但如果他们 _确实失败了_ ，他也没有以为他能完成任何他们所不能完成的事。他只是想要下去和他们一起，他意识到。这是他的战斗，而如果有任何人要死在这场战斗中，他应当是亡者之一。

“聪明点，杰克。”阿拉娜说道，盯着他看，仿佛她能感知到他的思想。“你成为烈士是捉不住他的。活着才能战斗。”

她是对的，他知道。尽管如此，他仍然没有给出他的诺言说他会留下。他举起他的杯子，坚定地致意。“敬我们帮威尔·格雷厄姆搞出的一团糟。”杰克说。“敬昔日友谊。”

她笑了，而他看着威士忌滑入她的齿间，她细长的咽喉随着她吞咽而动作着。也许今天会无事发生，正如片刻前他对她所抗议的那般。但他的直觉所言恰恰相反。

******

威尔等待着。他将膝盖抵在胸前，用指尖触碰着汉尼拔在他喉咙上留下的褪去的瘀伤，感觉到他重新出现在那里，仿若一个幽灵。他有信心，他相信着，他会被拯救的。但汉尼拔是打算将他从这个监牢中拯救出去，还是从这一生中拯救出去，威尔说不准。他觉得这不那么重要了。从很多意义上来说，他的存在本身一直就像是一座监狱。

只不过这种情况即将改变。已经开始了改变。威尔皱起眉头，感觉到他手掌下肉体的轻微疼痛。他从大洋中浮起，被汉尼拔的双手拖入进新的生命，重生成为一个可以毫不畏惧迎接他人目光的人，一个不会觉得自己的每一个动作和自己的皮肤像是一件不合身服装的人。直到疼痛停止，他才意识到它造成了多大的伤害，留给他的是终于不被束缚，和盘旋在他身周的纯粹的愉悦。这就是在威尔所度过的与他对抗的这些年里，汉尼拔一直打算给他的，那种自由的狂喜，那种美好祝福，祝福他能知道 _这_ 将对他、对他们意味着什么。

如果那天晚上他在悬崖上死去，如果红龙的第一刀捅的低了一些，切开了他的颈动脉而不是刺穿他的下巴，他将永远无法知道他的生命有多么的浪费，以及失去那样的生命是多么的浪费。即使是兰德尔·蒂尔也没有让他感觉这么好。也许是因为疼痛，战斗的挣扎，红龙的疯狂将他卷入了热浪之中，直到威尔半信半疑地以为自己看见了黑色的翅膀从他肌肉发达的肩膀上展开。也许是因为汉尼拔。

火焰在他身后闪烁，温暖着他的后背，威尔闭上双眼，不去看那投射在他面前空椅子上的阴影。他想要相信当他睁开眼睛时，汉尼拔会出现在那儿，像往常一样坐在他的对面。他让它们一直闭着。他发现这样思考更容易些，将他的思绪送入温暖的黑暗中，唯一的回应只有壁炉里木头的噼啪作响。

_也许那便是一直以来唯一有过的回应，_ 威尔想， _只有燃烧记忆的噼啪声，别无其它。_

也许所有这一切都只是精神失常——从弗吉尼亚州他家门廊外的黑暗中传来的低语，空气中汉尼拔的声音，在汉尼拔面前他所感觉到的触电般的颤栗，锐利的色彩，以鲜血浇灌出的生命的活力。如若如此，至少这是一种共享的疯狂，而威尔不会用它来换取独自理智。如今没有发烧折磨着他，但是爱意，炽热而迅速地，烧遍他的全身，沸腾着他的血液和大脑。他等待着。翻涌着。

他不知道自己怎么会一直如此盲目。不知道他如何能够欺骗自己，相信他的小小生命能够承受的住，面对如此庞大而有力的事物，正如他如今所感受到的。他一直所感受着的。他不知道他是如何说服自己可以成为除自己之外的任何人，又或是说服自己是真的想要成为。

威尔叹息着，在扶手椅中挪了挪身。他睁开双眼，刹那间汉尼拔出现在那里，一个烙印在他对面的空气之中的残留影像。又消失了，只是他的想象。 _这一切，_ 威尔提醒自己， _都是想象罢了。_ 他想到汉尼拔在想象的现实中度过了三年，等待着威尔醒悟过来。或是丧失理智。

他仍然不确定汉尼拔前来是为了什么——是营救或是复仇。他告诉自己，他正前来就已足够。

******

那个男人一声不响地滑向了死亡，只有他的脊柱在汉尼拔强有力的双手之间的爆裂声伴随着他。这是今晚送走的第六个灵魂，并且是驻扎在医院周围的最后一个狙击手。他们每个人都很容易干掉，一次一个，安静且高效。现在，他抓着最后一个人的身体，感受着热量逐渐消退。四肢依然柔软，可以很容易地摆脱它们。

他透过树林凝视着，与此同时将胳膊穿过深灰色的背心，他的呼吸在空气中蒸腾出水汽，在远处的医院随之笼罩在一片短暂的雾气之中。他正面对着大楼的后部。外面驻扎着七个守卫：各有一个在大楼的各个角落，一个在上锁的后门，还有两个在前门。汉尼拔闭上眼睛，使注意力集中在脑海中的那些带注脚的楼层平面图上。

单膝跪地，汉尼拔将掉在地上的雷明顿[3]举至肩头。他透过目镜搜查着，扫视过建筑物的南面。他可以看到东南角有一个警卫，和后门的另一个。

他犹豫了片刻，手指放在扳机上。很容易瞄准击中他们，一个接一个。除掉这两个，然后等一会儿，看看他们的死亡是否会引来其他人。绕着建筑物移动，从一个安静、安全的距离引出每一个哨兵。

随着他手腕的微小动作，枪管向上发出片刻闪光。几码远的地方，一个监控摄像头的玻璃眼球碎了。

******

“你听到什么了吗？”

“没什么可听的。”

“行吧。”

“怎么了？你听到什么了吗？你听到的只是自己的想象吧？”

“我能区分真实与想象，谢谢。我不是小孩子了。”

“无意冒犯，朋友。我的意思是我当过很多次夜班，我知道它如何能够扰乱一个人的头脑。你现在在这儿，在死寂的黑夜中全副武装，不得不时刻保持高度警惕，以防最糟糕的情况发生。但你知道在类似这种的轮班时通常会发生什么吗？”

停顿了好一会儿。终于：“什么？”

“什么都没有。行动不会找上门来。百分之九十的时间，像这样的工作，我们会花整个晚上只是等待，抓住的只有我们自己的影子。到了早上，他们会说他们收到了线报，真正的行动是在离这儿两英里外的一个废弃仓库或是破旧的公寓大楼里。”

一声闷哼。“真的吗。”

“好吧，某个地方罢了。某个你知道你将要面对什么的地方，而你的肾上腺素会持续分泌，它很快就会被消耗殆尽。但是在这儿，它只会在你体内酝酿着。让你开始听见声音，看到东西移动。等到两点吧。那是我经常变得状态很差的时候。”

沉默良久。从建筑物的西侧，一阵细小的声音传来，没有额外的言语。浣熊，流浪猫，甚至是一只老鼠，都能发出这样的声音。

“我要去方便一下。”

“你确定你不是去调查那只老鼠放的屁？”

“也许会顺便看一下。我们有一整晚的时间可以消磨。”

下一阵打破沉寂的噪音更大声了——不再是老鼠、猫、或是浣熊所能发出的声音。某个更大更重的东西，砰的一声砸在草地上。

“嘿，琼斯，那是什么？”

沉默。

“你抓住你的老鼠了吗？”

没有回答。

脚步声，而这位警卫嘟囔着，“这最好不是什么玩笑，”然后他的影子先于他越过了拐角。

汉尼拔瞬间扑向了他，一只手臂将警卫的手臂按在两侧，另一只手捂住那张因惊恐而尖叫的嘴。“这不是玩笑。”汉尼拔在他耳边低语。他行动迅速，在男人能够预料到他的意图并绷紧身上的肌肉前扭断了警卫的脖子。他感受到双手下强壮如绞架的脊柱的断裂，感受到身体的垂落，逐渐变成仅仅只是一块肉的东西。他任由它掉在地上。

他用警卫的枪击中了第四个室外监控摄像头，然后走向了大楼前方，鞋子将碎玻璃碾进了冰冷的地面。在他和威尔·格雷厄姆之间有五扇门，而汉尼拔打算穿过每一扇。

******

“你觉得汉尼拔真的在巴黎吗，”杰克问道，看着他第二杯酒的余饮在杯底打着旋。他没有喝醉——甚至没有微醺——但他开始感觉自己正处在醉酒的边缘。这不足以使他变得迟钝，但足以模糊现实的边缘，给夜晚增添一丝梦幻般的迷雾。“或者你觉得卡德在说谎？”

阿拉娜，正给自己续着杯，一时没有回答。“我认为我们需要为她说的并非事实的可能做好准备。”她最终告诉他。

“这会是个很好的策略，”杰克说，“如果她 _确实_ 在撒谎的话。让他觉得自己被抛弃了，迫使他面对现实的处境。有点卑鄙，但是我没法为此责怪她。这确实是个很好的计谋，如果它是个计谋的话。”

“这效果不是很好。”阿拉娜指出。

“确实。”杰克皱起眉头。“她相信他在巴黎。虽然普鲁内尔对BAU很生气，但她也不会通过任由我们相信我们的追捕对象在错误的大陆上，来阻挠我们的努力。”

阿拉娜在座位里挪了挪身，将杯子举到嘴边，但却没喝。那琥珀色的液体在她紧闭的嘴唇上停留了很长时间。

“你觉得他会来吗？”杰克问道。

“暂时还没动静。”阿拉娜说。“没有警报响起，也没有来自警卫的——”当她转过椅子以面对监控时，她的话头突然停住了。而当她再次开口时，她的音量很小。“杰克。”

他在座位里转过身来，看向她正看着的地方。其中四个小屏幕所显示的画面是静止的。内部监控显示着驻守的警卫，和在牢房厚厚的玻璃前一动不动地站着的威尔·格雷厄姆。沉稳，静止。然而，吸引阿拉娜注意的那个，显示的却是运动的画面。那是前门的摄像头。杰克猛地吸了口气，发出一阵尖锐的嘶声。

“我们移开视线还没有几分钟——”

但这并不重要。即使他们一直盯着屏幕，每一秒都一眼不眨，他还是会想办法出现在他们面前的。他站在那里，在前门的键盘上输入密码——一个杰克记忆中的密码，因为阿拉娜甚至也禁止他将密码写下来。而门开了，就像这样。

然后剩下的屏幕就变黑了。

阿拉娜在他旁边的座位里浑身僵硬。他能感觉到从她身上渗出来的紧张，增加到他自己的压力中。他的眼睛无意识地向门口瞥去，他感觉到她的手指紧紧地抓住了他外套的袖子，随后他才能再次将目光移开。

“杰克，不要。”她的脸色苍白，憔悴，睁大了眼，当他重新看向她的面庞的时候。“不，我需要你在这儿。”

“你不需要我在这里。”他轻笑一声。“是这些门在护你周全，而不是我。”

她摇摇头，栗色的短发在她脸旁摆荡。“你在外面什么也做不了。从这里我们可以联络到警卫。”她按下控制台上的一个按钮，对着那个他认为是麦克风的东西讲话。“李警官，莱克特已经突破了前门。听到请回答。”她停顿了一会儿，手指悬在按钮上片刻。“李警官，或者这个频道的任何其他警官，一楼情况如何？请报告。”

一个更久的停顿。杰克能感觉到他喉咙里的血液跳得更有力了，一滴汗水开始沿着他的后颈形成着，他的呼吸变得急促，仿佛他正要准备逃跑。阿拉娜把手指按回到按钮上，对着麦克风大喊。“一楼警官，请报告：莱克特在楼内吗？”

他认为那迎接她的沉默可能会延续到永远。他听到过相同的寂静，当他拜访贝拉的墓碑的时候——一个树立在山上墓地的标志物，在他们宣誓教堂的正后方，墓碑下面没有尸体，只是一个在他感觉她的离去像是心底一个参差不齐的洞的时候，可以拜访的地方——这寂静也同样是在深夜和凌晨的停尸房里所能听到的那种。过了一会儿，出现了一阵急促的嘶嘶声，一阵麦克风被打开的声音，然后汉尼拔的熟悉口音做出了回应。

“又见面了，阿拉娜。”

他觉得他将不得不扶住她，但她在自己的身体能够从椅子里倾倒之前，用一只手在控制台上稳定了自己。他看见她的指关节变白，下巴咬得如此之紧，他不禁想象着她的牙齿碎裂开来。

“恐怕你需要将一楼彻底清洁一下。”汉尼拔说道，嗓音礼貌地充满歉意。“我很乐意承担费用，但恐怕我很快就要离开这个城市了，而我并不认为你能将发票寄给我。”

杰克看见她颤抖着身体，她的眼睛因害怕而发亮。她在面前的控制板上按了几个键，然后再一次按下了按钮。他能听到她的声音在沉重的门的另一侧隐约地回响，随着她通过对讲机说话。

“所有警卫和特警队注意，”她说道，声音短促而严厉，“楼内有一个入侵者。我们认为他有武器，很危险。我们相信他现在正在一楼，增援已经在路上了。”

她放开了麦克风，沉默了几秒钟，然后控制台上的一个灯泡开始闪烁。

“这是一条刚收到的消息，”阿拉娜说，“来自二楼梯井处的守卫。”

这条信息充满尖叫。对于一个声音来说太吵了——对于两个、五个、甚至十个声音来说都太吵了。听起来，整个楼层，每间牢房里的每个人，都在像什么该死的地狱合唱团一样尖叫、呐喊和歌唱。

“别听这个。”杰克命令道，将一只手重重地放在阿拉娜的肩膀上，轻轻摇了摇她。“他只是试图吓唬你罢了。”

“他不需要尝试。”她轻声说道。在她的声线里有一丝颤抖，一丝恐惧，是杰克之前从未从她口中听到过的。几乎是无可奈何，他认为，但她紧咬的牙关却并不顺从。“他打开了门。他关掉了摄像头。我们看不见了，被困在这里。”

“我们得走了。”杰克告诉她。“我们可以在他找到威尔之前阻止他。我不打算把他拘留起来，阿拉娜；我要一枪崩了他的头，一了百了。来吧。”他的手滑下去握住她的，拉扯着她。“我们走吧。反正在这里也不会更加安全；谁说他没法把这扇门也打开呢？”

她抵抗着他的拉扯，将手抽了回去。“这个系统与其余安保系统不同。”她说。“这些年来，一直感觉着他的眼睛注视着我，仿佛我是肉店中最好的一块肉，我教会了自己要小心谨慎。”

杰克摇摇头。“我不能再等了，阿拉娜。不论外面会发生什么，我都需要参与其中。”

“你正在犯错。”她说，但他还是走了，留下阿拉娜独自查看着漆黑一片的监控录像。她警惕地盯着门，用右手摩挲着她口袋里的手枪。

******

威尔踱着步，不再能够站立不动或是放任自己迷失在内心审视之中。他感觉自己像是一块生硬的、被拉伸的肌肉，正等着绷断。威尔无法想象汉尼拔是如何如此之久地保持他那虚假的外表。不用别人告诉他，他也知道对方的面具从未滑落过。但此刻，威尔并不特别在意他的不安是否会显示在摄像头里。不管是谁在看着他，让他们去看吧。他有更大的担忧。

他感觉自己仿佛要从那一层皮下爬出来一样。房间是隔音的，唯一在房间中传播的声音是电流的嗡鸣声和空气的微弱嘘声。但威尔发誓他能听见尖叫。如果他闭上眼睛，他就能 _看见_ 它们，像血手印一样被抹在了空气之中。他的四肢疼痛着，肌肉扭曲绷紧着，渴望得到解脱。他想象着他的狗，想象着它们奔跑的样子。在他的胸膛里，他的心脏缓慢跳动。

当威尔睁开双眼时，房间里还有一个人和他在一起。

“哦，天哪，哦。”这个身穿特警队制服的年轻人咒骂着，他的胸部上下起伏的如此之快，威尔一瞬间就要确信这个男人会因冠状动脉梗塞而倒下。“是你。”

听到这句话，他好奇地挑起眉头。“我是新来的住客，没错。”威尔舔了舔唇。“你在期望别人吗？”

那人摇了摇头。他穿着凯夫拉[4]，特警队的深灰海蓝相间的制服。“不，不，我在找……在找你。”这个男人颤抖地如此剧烈，他的话语不时被牙齿的碰撞声所打断。“威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“那是我的名字。”威尔说道，好奇地将头歪向一边。看起来，这个男人已经因恐惧而发不出声，字面意义上的在靴子里发抖[5]，他站立着，盯着他看，需要鼓励与引导。“你叫什么名字？”

“菲利普斯。”那个男人设法说出了话。

“你想从我这里得到什么吗，菲利普斯？”

男人颤抖着，像是一片挂在树枝上的枯叶。“这一切的发生都是因为你。”

威尔感觉到恐惧像恶臭一般从男人身上翻腾滚落，感觉到自己耐心的极限正受到考验。“外面发生什么了，菲利普斯？”

年轻的警官摇了摇头，一缕被汗水浸湿的短发在他湿漉漉的额头上晃动。他没有说话以回应，只是打开身后的隔音门，这样威尔就能听到内部通话系统的扬声器里传来的声音。

数百个声音同时充满了整个房间。随着尖叫声撕裂空气，威尔不由自主地后退了几步——那些疯狂的人们从他们的牢房里所发出的，尖厉的、颠三倒四的、野兽般的吼叫。他听到他们混乱、重叠的话语，感受到绝望、兴奋与 _恐惧_ 从其中一涌而出。在这之上，他听到一个声音在可怜的绝望中尖叫。

它以恳求开始。“不……不，求求你，停下……”但那声音很快便失去了对语言的把握，沦落为发狂的动物嚎叫。威尔能够听到一阵肉体撕裂的潮湿声音，随后尖叫声中充满了液体，转为哽噎声，绝望的喘息，和一阵消逝在同狱犯人嚎叫声中的扑通倒地声。威尔踉跄了几步，因恐惧和期待而站不稳。这是一段特别为他谱写和播放的乐章，他知道，被活生生的乐器所组成的管弦乐队所演奏，这远比托拜厄斯·巴奇所敢于梦想的任何事物还要更为可怖。 _汉尼拔进来了。_ 他感觉他的心率开始加快。

“这都是因为你。”菲利普斯又一次地坚称着。“你是他来这儿的原因。我……我得在这儿，当他到来的时候……阻止他。”

最后几个词出来得充满颤栗和不确定。这几乎太轻易了；这个男孩正乞求着被它说服。“你说得对，”威尔告诉他，“我是他所追求的目标。其他任何人都不必死去，只要你现在把我交给他。”

这个年轻男人做出一副挣扎纠结的体面样子。威尔叹了口气，决定再放任他一会儿，如果这是加快这一进程所需的话。“不论如何，他终会找到我的，你知道的。”他说道，他付出了巨大的努力以柔和他的语气。他看见菲利普斯哀怨地注视着他。“这是一种无意义的对生命的浪费，”他说，“你可以救下很多人。” _包括你自己。_ 这些词悬挂在他们中间，未言明却被听到。

“他想要对你做什么？”菲利普斯问道，已经开始走向威尔左手墙上的大门。

“他想要杀掉我。”威尔说。“在我做了这么多之后，已经不值得再保护我了。你认为我的生命抵得过今夜为此而死去的所有那些人吗？我肯定不那么认为。”这是真的；某一部分的他因想到有多少无辜的警卫和执法探员已经被汉尼拔斩除——正继续斩除着——以来到他身边，而感到一阵恶心。他感受到那罪恶的重量，如同这种种罪行是他自己的，它在令他反胃的同时，也发送出一股沿他脊柱流动的能量。

菲利普斯不需要进一步的说服了。在威尔甚至结束说话之前，他就输入了大门密码，将门打开了，他如此快速地站在了通向牢房的走廊上，让威尔不禁想知道他是不是又一次地断了片。当他站在了入口处，在他和威尔之间只有一把枪时，这个年轻男人的决心看起来动摇了。

“你不会试图做任何事吧，对吗？”他问道，而威尔不得不阻止那怜悯的笑容绽放在他面庞上。“我正给你你想要的，不是吗？”

“确实如此。”威尔说道，向菲利普斯伸出一只手，而对方小心地步入了牢房。霎那间威尔便扑向了他，将他的胳膊推着向上，握紧了警卫扣着扳机的手指，迫使他连续不断地将全部十二轮子弹打进了天花板。随后，他松开了菲利普斯的手臂，任由男人挣脱他的控制，他因匆忙地远离而使自己失去了重心，些微跌跌撞撞。威尔利用那时间发动了攻击，将他拇指上的肉用力地抵在了弯曲的食指上，形成一记上勾拳，快速、野蛮地打在了菲利普斯暴露的喉结上。年轻男人断断续续地哽噎着，用双手握住了自己的喉咙，那只已无用处的枪支掉落遗忘在了地板上。威尔看着他的嘴唇像一只搁浅的鱼一样运动着，张开，合上，进行着一次不会到来的呼吸。他将手枪从地面上拾起，用枪柄狠狠地砸在了菲利普斯的后颈上，把他打得手脚摊开倒在地上，一动不动。

走廊里的喋喋不休与尖叫声音更大了。他的牢房在五层；他记得在他的几次探访中，他都选择了楼梯而不是电梯，步履沉重地下行，仿佛他正扛着一具尸体。他从那些探访中回想起了建筑的布局。其他的犯人都住在二到四层；一层是医院窗口；五层是行政办公室，和一间堡垒式的牢房，其中摆放着几排空书架。

在接待室外的警卫没有越过周围的尖叫听见他的到来。威尔用枪管抵着那人的后颈，拿走了他的枪，拿走了他腰带上系着的刀，然后夹住了这人的头，一只手捏住他的鼻子，手掌平展着捂住了他的嘴。威尔能够感觉到他的吐气炙热而潮湿，对着他的掌心逐渐变得越来越浅，越来越不确切。他一直等到那人不再挣扎为止，等到他再也感受不到丝毫的呼吸冲着他湿润的掌心呼出，随后他让那具尸体松垮地滑到了地板上。他将那支空枪扔在了死去男人的脚下，然后继续前行。

有两个特警队员驻守在楼梯井旁，看上去被疯人院的吼叫声弄得紧张不安，但依然足够警惕，足以在他绕过走廊拐角向他们走来时发现他。威尔蹲下，双肩内扣，身体蜷曲，只为在他的猎物触手可及之时以蹲伏姿态突然出现。他将偷来的刀插进了第一名警官的股动脉，刀刃往回划到了腹股沟的正下方。男人在他上方发出一声呜咽，威尔拔出刀来，释放出一泻鲜血。警官跪到了地上，威尔用一只手环抱住他虚弱的身形，以第一名警官的身体作为掩护，以免受到上举的武器的伤害，向第二名警官逼近。

威尔将他自身和那个被推到他们中间的垂死之人的体重，推向了那个剩下的警官，使他背部倒地。威尔骑在他身上，双手紧握住他的头。他将它砸向地面，一次，两次，一段尖厉而快速的断奏。他的手指滑进警官脑后涔涔的头发，随后松开了头，它落下时发出了一阵湿漉漉的碰撞声。

随着他起身走向楼梯井门，他将血液和脑浆抹在了连体衣的前面。在他紧握下的把手纹丝不动。威尔皱眉，注意到安保控制面板上的红灯在闪烁，指示着系统开启了警报。他思量着自己的处境，怒容更深了。

一阵微弱的抽泣声从他左边的贮藏室里传来，划破了他的思绪。威尔猛地拉开门，把枪举起，指向那个藏在拖把和橡胶手套之间的警卫的惊恐面庞。这个人手里没有武器，并且抖得如此剧烈，威尔怀疑如果他试图瞄准的话他还能否做到。 _说实在的，_ 他想，他边翻了个白眼，边一把抓住那警卫的衬衫，并将他拖出来丢进走廊， _阿拉娜从哪儿雇的这些保安？_ 尽管他认为那弥漫在空气中的、仿佛来自另一世界的尖叫，不时被安保人员被痛苦地撕成碎片的声音所打断，也许会造成一种无可逃避的恐惧感。正常情况下，强烈的恐惧感会一波又一波地袭来；身体无法长时间承受。知道了这一点，当然汉尼拔会试图将他们逼到极限，将持续不断的焦虑不安、那种一刻也不能关闭或阻隔的恐惧，摆到他们面前。随着他将那个吓僵了的警卫猛地摔到键盘旁的墙上，威尔感觉到尖叫声在他自己的头骨里回响。

“这个门有密码。”威尔呲牙低吼道，他自己的声音把他吓得一时说不出话来。“你知道密码是什么。”他恢复了镇静，听着他话中足以刺穿空气的尖锐狠辣。

“我、我、我。”那个男人颤得更厉害了，抖动得如此剧烈，威尔的手臂不得不费大力气才能抱住他。他倒不如说是被恐惧所俘获了。

威尔将他的拇指按在男人下颌下方的柔软肉体上，迫使他的头向后仰，感觉身体在他的触碰下放松屈服下来。他感觉到警卫一次又一次地吞咽着，喉部肌肉在他拇指的按压下运动着。他俯身靠近，闻到那个男人呼吸中的腐臭恐惧。“听我说。”威尔说道，心平气和。他把他们的脸凑近，将他的嘴放在警卫耳朵的上方，这样他便能越过撕裂皮肤的声音和扬声器中播放的尖叫声听到了。“你会给我密码的。你可以现在就给，或是我可以先伤害你，但最终的结果都是一样的。”他的左手拇指轻抚着绷紧的喉咙，按压着喉结的曲线。“这取决于你。”他说。

警卫第十次重重地吞咽着，随后才开口说话。“9-9-0-6-4。”他的嗓音低沉沙哑。威尔笑了。

他拿走了警卫的枪，让他靠墙坐着，同时他按下了数字键。在红灯变绿之前会有半秒的停顿，在此期间威尔感觉他的心跳停止了。随后灯泡闪着绿光，门锁转动，伴着一阵巨大的雷鸣般的声音。威尔瞥了警卫一眼——发现他正念念有词地做着祷告，双眼紧闭——然后将视线投回了门口。他平稳地转动把手，门打开了，不受阻碍。

威尔的呼吸梗在了喉咙里。他的手，紧握着面前的枪，自行地放低下来，枪如今指向地板，他的手指也不再扣着扳机。他感觉自己的嘴干得像灰烬一样，喉咙痛得像是吸入了火焰。朝着对面，他看着汉尼拔，血迹斑斑，下颌放松，将他一直紧抱着以站立的瘫倒尸体松开，除却他越来越快地起伏着的胸口，一动不动。他从沉重的眼皮下看着威尔，双眼在刺眼的光线中闪烁着暗红的光芒。这种表情威尔之前只见过一次，有那么一瞬间，他回到了那里，嗅着夜晚空气中的盐味，他的皮肤在崖边凉爽的微风中熊熊燃烧。

威尔什么也听不到了，除了他自己血液的洪流，除了他自己心脏的跳动。它像大洋一样在他体内咆哮，淹没了尖叫声。没有声音，只有像是大海冲刷礁岸一般的血液流动的声音，然后他听到了自己的呼吸，在一阵过长的停顿之后。这声音粗糙，破碎，充满屈从。在他能够阻止之前，他就动作了，丢下了武器，双手紧抓住汉尼拔衬衫的布料。汉尼拔的手指在他的手腕和前臂上像烙印一样灼烧，威尔摇摇晃晃地站立着，吸入着他面前这人身上依附着的鲜血与新鲜泥土的气息。依附着，同时威尔自身也依附着，无法放松他的抓握，在挣扎了好一会儿后，才设法透过他紧咬的牙关喘出一声沙哑的呼吸。

他能听到自己的心跳在耳朵里砰砰作响，如此似雷鸣般洪亮，有一瞬间他以为自己会变成聋子。空气中弥漫着血腥味，汉尼拔肩膀远处的楼梯闪闪发光，仿佛被涂上了一层血，威尔紧抓着的双手也被覆上了一层光泽的深红颜色。他的手指离开了被玷污过的布料，湿漉漉地滑向汉尼拔同样血红的手腕，他没法抓牢，因为他们二人的手都如此湿淋淋的，但他依然尝试着，拼命地尝试着抓住。威尔因重新团聚而体验到的如释重负感是如此强烈，以至于包容了一切。他的内心已经没有空间留给那些曾经耗尽他精力的悔恨与恐惧。没有空间留给任何事物，除了那吞没他的欢欣的浪潮，充满着他，从他心里溢出。威尔模糊地意识到汉尼拔也反过来紧紧抓住了他，用那双滴着血的双手将他拉近那个坚实、可怖的身形，近无可近。近到可以感受到汉尼拔灼热的呼吸落在他的脸上。近到可以感受到他的心跳与他的紧密相连。

当他握紧手指，按压着，直到他感觉到肌肉下的骨头时，汉尼拔只是回握着他，让他呼吸。他的头抵着威尔的下颌微微倾斜，几乎可以算是蹭了一下，而威尔崩溃了。

“我会杀了他们。”威尔听见自己吟念着，这些话是他未经计划就说出来的，它们从他内心深处的一个角落膨胀而起，远比理性思维更深刻、更纯洁，比欲望或罪恶感更干净。每一个词都是一次顿悟。在这之上也没有什么覆盖，没有办法过滤掉他所言所语。威尔除了倾听，并感受每个启示的重量和真理外，什么也做不了。“在这里的每个人。世间的每个人。活着的每个人。我会杀光他们，为了你，为了回到你身边。杰克，阿拉娜，莫莉——没有人——没有人，除了你，我会做出任何事，杀掉任何人，杀光 _所有人_ ——”那些话语从他口中流出，像是从伤口涌出的鲜血一样炙热、势不可挡，“所有人，为你我能付出一切，因为我爱你，汉尼拔，哦 _天哪_ 我 _如此_ 爱你。”他紧咬牙关。他能听到自己声音中的断续，但他没法阻止那些话说出口，尽管此刻它们变得更小声了，他依然将它们呼出进他们之间的狭小空间里，依然能够越过从喇叭中传来的尖叫声的交响乐听得到。“他们不同你一样对我如此重要。你是一切，是唯一，你一直，一直都是。”

他听到这些话继续从他口中倾洒而出，尽管与此同时，威尔并没有清醒地意识到，他知道它们是真的，也许一直以来都知道，在他的生命中没有比这更真的东西了。他在胡言乱语，他知道，但他没法让自己停下来，他只能低头看着他那双沾满血污的双手，紧握着汉尼拔沾满血污的手腕，想着这个世界上的所有血液怎么还不足以熄灭汉尼拔在他体内燃起的火焰。

“你现在可以杀了我。”威尔边听见自己说——抽泣着，未经计划，未经三思——边看着他的手指在它们正抓握着的手腕和前臂上超乎想象地进一步绷紧，现在握得如此之紧，足以造成深深的瘀伤。他想象着那永远不会褪去的乌青色出血，瘀伤纹印在汉尼拔的皮肤上，如此他便永远不能忘记。威尔说的每一个词都让他自己感到惊讶，在他大脑能够跟上之前就脱口而出。他想知道他还会说些什么，在汉尼拔对他施以怜悯并拧断他的脖子之前。哦，亲爱的上帝，请让那一刻快些到来。威尔不确定他是否还能够靠自己让自己闭嘴，而这些几乎算不上是他希望自己会有的遗言，尽管他认为他很高兴知道，他能够对他们两人都坦诚相对了，在这最后的时刻。随着他的话语碎裂开来，他的声线中有一种令人不适的厚重感，一种喉咙中的紧张感，透露出他不愿落下的涕泪。至少要等到汉尼拔开始将他撕成碎片。

“我没有逃走，我不是故意要离开的——我永远不可能——即使当我尝试过，在我曾经尝试的时候，我的意思是，以前——我做不到。我没有。不过没关系，你无论如何都可以杀了我，我不介意。我 _想要_ 你这么做。天啊，汉尼拔，请你赶紧了结这一切吧，我没法停止说话我没法你得杀了我才能让我闭嘴。对不起，对不起，对——”

“威尔。”汉尼拔的声音低沉，不加起伏，并且，奇迹般地，让威尔闭上了嘴。“呼吸。”汉尼拔用同样不带感情的声音说道，威尔喘着气，突然意识到他一直忘记了呼吸。他的脸颊湿了，他意识到，他的鼻子开始流鼻涕。他不顾形象地呼着气，空气冲撞而出，伴随着一声刺耳的咳嗽。汉尼拔本可以任由他自己说到死的。

汉尼拔的双手紧紧地环绕住他的臂膊，如此之近地搂着他，威尔不得不将脖子向后伸长以面对汉尼拔的目光。现在他正这样做着，嘴唇分开以喘息着汉尼拔提醒过他他所需要的空气。汉尼拔低头凝视着他，眼神里充满了熟悉的爱意，这让威尔的心脏停止了一秒痛苦的跳动。

“我来这儿不是为了杀你，我非同凡响的孩子。”威尔闭上眼睛，叹息着，随着话语滑落着穿透他的身体。当他听到那完全出乎意料的轻柔笑声，他又重新睁开了双眼。“勇敢的威尔，”汉尼拔呼吸着，声音里充满了溺爱的愉悦，“你准备好回家了吗？”

[1] 标题注，天蚕蛾科皇帝蛾属（Saturnia，又名emperor moth）分布于欧洲和亚洲的温带地区；翅上多鳞片，有透明的眼斑，可能用以威吓敌害；幼虫于灌木上取食。意大利还有一处温泉也叫Saturnia（萨杜勒尼亚）不过考虑到原作的命名规律这里应该很明显取蛾子的意思。上周末在微博上看到一个皇蛾/乌桕大蚕蛾的视频，虽然中文名和皇帝蛾很像，但是皇蛾的英文名是Atlas moth，是天蚕蛾科Attacus属下的一个种。

[2] Such a day should tremble to begin. 引自托马斯·哈里斯《汉尼拔》第一章第一句：“你会认为这样的一天会是颤栗着开始的。（You would think that such a day would tremble to begin.）”

[3] 知名武器公司，生产枪械主要有霰弹枪（M870）和狩猎用狙击枪，精度极高，杀伤力强。

[4] 凯夫拉（Kevlar），是美国杜邦（DuPont）公司研制的一种芳纶纤维材料产品的品牌名。由于凯夫拉品牌产品材料坚韧耐磨、刚柔相济，具有刀枪不入的特殊本领。在军事上被称之为“装甲卫士”。

[5] 俚语，be quaking in one’s boots = be trembling with fear.


	14. 亡者之首

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：谢谢你们每个花时间阅读、留下kudos和评论的人；是你们这群善良的人们给了我继续的动力！
> 
> 我和你们一样对谋杀宝贝儿们的重聚感到高兴；我太想念写他们的对话了。谢谢你们忍受了这么长时间的分离哈哈。
> 
> 我加上了这篇文最终可能会有的章节数。这周我花了些时间列了一下剩余章节的大纲，但我其实不太擅长估计。然而，我希望每个阅读的人都能对这个故事大概有多长、而我们如今进行到了哪里有点儿数。如果这有意义的话？在接下来的几周我还会加上一些标签。关于这一整套标签系统我依然是个新手，所以如果你们有任何建议的话，请一定让我知道。
> 
> 一如既往地，谢谢你们，谢谢你们花时间阅读。希望你们享受这个有些受勃朗特启发的多愁善感。谋杀宝贝儿们一生推<3

她花了二十次呼吸之久才做出决定。阿拉娜从她那无用的监视器旁的座椅中起身——她已经不再能够控制这座建筑或是安保系统，那监视还有什么意义呢，就算它们还能运作？她靠在身旁的手杖上，但另一只胳膊依然举着，在她甚至离开应急屋的安全之前，手枪防御性地瞄准着。

杰克一定是去了威尔的牢房，她想。这似乎是合乎逻辑的去处。她想起了上次见到威尔时他胳膊和肩膀的奇怪姿势，想起了在监控探头失灵、她的屏幕变成破碎的静止画面之前，他看起来的样子。她向左转，走向电梯，然后按下了一楼的按钮。

_我可以从前门走出去，_ 阿拉娜想， _钻进我的车里，然后叫上警察和卡德·普鲁内尔在我出城的路上。回到玛格身边。_ 她想象着她的妻子在她们的床上安然入睡，赤褐色的头发散开在枕头上，她的臂弯中紧紧地抱着摩根。她身体的每一个部分都想在那里和他们一起，安全地过在她从未想过成为可能的生活中，并且很有可能为保卫这种生活而死去。

******

房间在他周围融化，楼梯和墙壁滑动着，如同达利的钟，唯一坚实的事物——唯一使他、他自身不会液化的事物——是汉尼拔。一如往常。忽视其他一切，威尔思忖这一点至少是不变的；汉尼拔一直是他的试金石，他的船桨，在他感到有关消逝的持续危险时、他通向现实的把手。他抓住汉尼拔的手腕，抬眼凝视着那熟悉的喜爱神情，迫使自己呼吸，直到走廊和其余的现实有时间凝结。汉尼拔的拇指轻抚着他的前臂内侧，威尔无法抑制他因那触碰而逸出的微小声音。家，他想，脑子里不停地回想着汉尼拔刚才说过的话，一遍又一遍地想着有关那个词的承诺。不再是一个地方，不再指代一个固定的地点，而是一种存在的状态。威尔如今知道了，当他们的双手紧握在一起，被他们为接近彼此而制造出的尸体围绕着，他们再一次都回了家。

他身后的一声抽泣引起了他的注意。他从汉尼拔身旁跃开，两个人都突然警觉起来。威尔想知道汉尼拔是否像他能够更加意识到汉尼拔那样、能够更加意识到他，又或是感到他所感到的同样强烈渴望，当他们的物理连结断裂的时刻。一旦这一切结束，威尔决定，他要触碰汉尼拔，不再推离，不再分心。

抽泣声又响了起来，威尔低声咒骂起来，冲上前去抓住警卫，拽住他的衣领把他拖到身前。“该对你做些什么呢？”他若有所思地说，将这个遭受恐惧之苦的年轻人控制在日光灯下。

“带上他和我们一起。”汉尼拔说，将掉在地上的刀塞进威尔的一只手里，然后将自己的手塞进另一只里。

威尔将他们的手指勾在一起，皱着眉头。“什么，认真的吗？”

“没错。”汉尼拔说。“我们走吧。就现在。”他拉了拉威尔的手，而威尔用他另一只胳膊搂住警卫的脖子，一路拖着他并将裸露的刀刃搁在他的喉咙上。那人心甘情愿地跟从着；太过害怕而不敢反抗，他一路蹒跚，双脚由于恐惧而变得笨拙。

威尔期望着汉尼拔会带领他们走下楼梯，按他来时的路返回。威尔让自己的视线停留在楼梯顶部倒在自己血泊之中的那具尸体，捕捉到结局的闪影—— _尖叫在墙壁间回荡，汉尼拔移动着，那人血染全身，每一个动作都伴随着垂死的尖叫；这一个试图逃跑，行动吸引了捕食者的目光，它发现自己被困在猎手与真正的猎物之间。_ 但汉尼拔拖着他进了走廊，远离楼梯，也远离了那个没有书的牢房，他们如今共同的家。

“杰克现在一定正沿着平行的走廊前往你的牢房。”汉尼拔告诉他，随着他们逃跑，话语中夹杂着轻微的气喘吁吁。“他会跟着尸体的踪迹到楼梯井，当他发现你已经逃走时。”

“我们坐电梯。”威尔说。他的声音比汉尼拔的还要糙哑。“你会需要一个单独的密码，我敢打赌。估计是这个孩子也不会知道的那种。”

“我从一楼的控制室入侵了安保和通讯系统。”汉尼拔告诉他，与此同时他们在金属电梯门前停了下来。汉尼拔按下那个单独的按钮，向下的箭头亮起了绿灯。门的上方，数字三亮了起来。

“我们可以回去找他。”威尔说，感觉到汉尼拔在他身旁变得身体僵紧。他手中的那只手在他指关节上攥紧，直到疼痛为止。四。“你曾想要我做出审判。”威尔说，他提起那个警卫，他的双腿颤栗着瘫软，威尔希望那只是暂时的。“我审判杰克·克劳福德有罪，只为他毁了我的生活。”

“我以为我要对那负责。”汉尼拔说，语气小心翼翼地保持中立。

威尔微笑着，而电梯门同时滑开。警卫恢复了双腿的活动能力，威尔粗暴地将他拖向那个小盒厢。“改天吧，也许。”他说，注视着汉尼拔那张神秘莫测的面庞。真是漫漫长夜，威尔想道，对他们两人都是。并且远未结束。

“还剩下多少人？”当汉尼拔按下底层的按钮，而电梯门以令人恼火的迟钝动作滑动关闭时，他问道。

“没人。”汉尼拔回答道，威尔听到且感受到了在他怀里的警卫流下的泪水。

“天啊。”警卫哭泣着低声说道。“哦，上帝。”

“在你看来我们像怪物吗？”汉尼拔问道。当警卫保持沉默时，他狠拽了下他的头发。

“你为什么要这么做？”他结巴着说道。威尔几乎翻了个白眼。就像杰克和他认识的其他所有人一样；他们都想要知道，想要理解什么会让一个人以汉尼拔杀戮的方式杀戮。无论任何，他们认为这是他们想要的。但是你没法不发生转变就理解汉尼拔，威尔想着。不被那些理解他所需的东西而转变。

“这样做感觉很好。”汉尼拔回答他道，语气坦率且不思悔改。“我享受这个。我没有必要这么做。没有它我也能完美地运作。但我想要这么做。这理由足够了。”

“为什么让我活着？”男人设法听上去充满挑衅，尽管从汉尼拔走进梯井门间的那一刻起，他就一直在啜泣。

那双赤红双眼对上警卫头顶上方威尔的目光。“必须得有人留下来讲述这故事。”他简单说道。

威尔的心脏砰砰直跳。随着他们脚下的地板晃动着停止，汉尼拔的拇指滑过他的指关节。当门打开的时候，威尔感觉他的胃跑到了他的喉咙里。

在门完全打开之前，他便一直盯着阿拉娜手枪的黑洞的枪口。“哦。”他设法开口，他在警卫胸膛上的手臂勒得更紧了。他将刀向上抬了抬，按在男人的喉咙上，刀刃在他喉结的突出处压出一个凹痕。随着阿拉娜吞咽着，将击铁[2]向后按压，枪口对准汉尼拔的鼻梁，发出了一阵机械声。

威尔能够听到汉尼拔吞咽时他喉咙发出的咔哒声。“阿拉娜。”他说道，将一只手放在了威尔的肩头。他的手指靠在威尔的锁骨上，大拇指悠然自得、毫不在意地扫过威尔的脖颈。威尔不禁想象自己喉咙上的手能够多么轻松迅速地绷紧；他知道阿拉娜也在想象这个画面，而这正是汉尼拔的目的，将威尔身处险境的画面放进她的头脑之中。他想知道这一幕会进展到什么程度。他愿意 _任由_ 它发展到什么程度。“很高兴再见到你。”

“从电梯里出来。”阿拉娜命令道，在他们任意一人有机会按下关门按钮之前，将一只脚挡在了电梯门间。威尔拖着脚步从她身旁走过，但还是设法将自己置于她和汉尼拔之间。他将警卫把持在自己胸前，如同一张盾牌。阿拉娜皱眉看着他。她按下按钮以把电梯送回五楼，空无一人，一个给杰克的明确信号，如果他需要的话。如果他还没有冲下楼梯向他们而来的话。

“你会如何想象这次的结局，阿拉娜？”汉尼拔问道，他放在威尔肩上的手依然放松，静止。

她的枪一直指着他，她的嘴巴紧闭成一根坚硬线条。有一瞬间威尔以为她不会回答了。她最明智的做法当然是不参与。但随后她说道：“我没想象着你会和平到来。”

汉尼拔的声音中夹杂着一丝得意的笑。“不，确实不会。当杰克或是其他你安排的骑兵到达时，威尔会割断你手下的喉咙。他几分钟内就会死。你可以设法射杀我们中的一个，但另一个会在几秒内就扑到你身上，远在这个不幸的年轻人有时间失血致死之前。”

阿拉娜眯着眼睛看着他。“我正瞄准你。”她告诉他。“在我射击你之后，威尔会杀了我吗？”

“我不知道，”汉尼拔说，“你会吗，威尔？”

“不要试图寻得答案。”威尔咬牙切齿地说。他手里的刀很稳。他按得略微用力了些，一个小的圆滚滚的石榴石在刀尖上冒了出来。

“不管我们中的哪一个在你被干掉之后还活着，他，或我们，都会继续杀掉杰克，和尽可能多的前来与我们战斗的男男女女，在我们受到致命伤害之前。你曾经告诉我，死的人已经够多了。”汉尼拔继续说道。“如果你把我们拦在这儿，死的人会更多。包括这个警卫。包括你，阿拉娜。”

“不管我拦不拦你，都会有更多的人死去。”阿拉娜说。

“当然。”汉尼拔承认道，嗓音轻松，毫不困扰。仿佛他们正讨论着他最新的羽管键琴作曲。“但那些人不会包括你。”

阿拉娜扬起一边眉毛，她举枪的手臂毫不动摇。汉尼拔回答了她沉默中对于担保的请求。“我们又回到了那个决定性的时刻。”他说，重音滚过那些词语。“你，用枪指着我的头，而我只有诺言可以给你。第二次机会。放我们走吧，阿拉娜，抓住这个把目光移开的第二次机会，而我保证永远不会履行杀掉你的誓言。”

威尔能感觉到警卫的心脏在他手臂上疯狂跳动。他看着阿拉娜，看着梯井门间，看着她身后的电梯。他们随时都可能被打断。威尔紧盯着阿拉娜，计算着他们之间的距离，计算着他需要用多大的力量，才能让他怀里的男人狠狠地撞向她，足以撞晕他们两个。

“你要打破你的诺言。”她终于说。她黑洞洞的枪口微微晃动着。威尔觉得他的肌肉放松了。

“我要重新给出它。”汉尼拔说。“一个属于第二次机会的时刻，阿拉娜。苦涩的心会吞噬它的主人[3]；当你渴望的是安全，便不要执着于复仇。”

当她放下手臂时，威尔从她手中拿走了枪。当他将武器抽走时，她的手指轻易便松开了它，只剩手上黏糊糊的汗水。他将枪柄砸在她的脑后，然后是警卫的，任由他们不体面地倒成一堆。

一阵回响从楼梯井传出。或者也许只是威尔想象出来的。他看着汉尼拔，看着对方脸上浮现的微笑。如果他正后悔表现出罕有的仁慈，他就不会流露出这表情了。“我们走吧？”

威尔点点头，回头瞥了一眼阿拉娜和那个汉尼拔放走以讲述他们故事的男人。威尔好奇这举动中有多少部分暗含浪漫意图，又有多少是为了测试威尔是否会放过一个没有理由替他撒谎的、见证他罪行的证人。他想知道他们还能够且将要测试对方多少，或者这是否就是一切欺瞒与诡诈的终点了。他希望如此。然后他转身，跟着汉尼拔走出了前门，走进那建筑物边缘的树林之中。

******

在那辆凶猛快速的意大利摩托疾驰着开上空旷的小路时，弗雷迪知道她的时间花得很值。这是一条最适合上演一场出逃的道路——没那么拥挤，也没那么容易进入——而她已经连续两个晚上在这儿蹲守了。

现在，她为她的聪明才智与坚定决心得到了回报。她理应成为那个拥有FBI侧写职位的人。随着她将自己沉浸在庆祝的喜悦之中，她的相机发出阵阵咔嚓声。摩托车疾驰着驶进夜色，而弗雷迪快速地浏览着照片。有那么几张真的很不错。它们会很适合出现在首页和闪页上，当然还要配上正确的标题。 _谋杀夫夫逃离联邦局！_ 也许，或者 _摩托车手食人魔逍遥法外！_

如果她以为他们会听的话，弗雷迪想着，一边继续看着她的照片，一边手忙脚乱地拨打911，当然她会警告FBI在这边驻扎人手。“喂，警察吗？”

她给了他们她的方位，仍然面带模糊笑意浏览着相机上的照片。“再派几辆救护车去医院。”她结束道，当一个微小声音正向她大喊，在当局到来之前不要挂断电话时，按下了结束通话按钮。当他们到达时她会在这儿的。或者，更准确地说，她会在医院外停好车，准备从任何还没有被命令过不要和她说话的执法探员口中套出观点。她真心实意地希望杰克和阿拉娜都没事，希望没有太多人被杀。多少算是太多，以及多少才是转向纸质版的恰好数量，她没法说。

她的手指悬在相机显示屏的上方，不算是触碰，而是在图像上方抚摸，仿佛隔着空气爱抚一样。线条流畅的黑色摩托，被闪光灯所照亮，倾斜在荒无人烟的道路上，被两侧参天的黑暗树林所包围。他们在头盔下几乎辨认不出，但她仍然认为报纸会大卖，当然，要配上正确的标题。

******

威尔在汽车后座里抖动着脱下连体衣。他在身旁的座位上找到一身叠好的换洗衣服，他将它们穿上，笨拙地扭动着将长裤提到屁股上方，随后才将那件柔软的灰色毛衣从头上拽下。他踹了下连体衣，然后把它推到了后座底下，尽可能地把它塞到长沙发下。最终会有人找到它，但他不想把这身东西带得更远了。他连看都不想看。

他通过后视镜看着汉尼拔，小心翼翼地不转身直接面对他。一旦越狱的消息公之于众，他们两人的脸都将会占据各个屏幕，如果现在还没有的话。当他晚些看到新闻的时候，那个汉尼拔正在他们车后的停车场里交谈着的男人，也许会认出那个卖给他自己崭新摩托的男人的脸。那样他就会明白，为什么有人会把那样一辆摩托卖得如此便宜。威尔不认为他会去找警察；这人看上去像是他大概会尽可能避免执法人员。尽管如此，最好不要被看到，尤其不要被一起看到。威尔瞥见他的脸，一半映照在左后视镜中。将他脸颊一分为二的疤痕依旧足够暗沉、可怕，足以让人在看见它之后的很长一段时间里依然记得。

汉尼拔流畅地耸了耸肩，而和他说话的那个男人掏出了一个看上去满是油脂的钱包，取出看起来像八张一百元美钞的东西。 _绝对不是那种会自己去找警察的人，_ 威尔想道。他们最终会找到他的，并要求知道像他这样的社会渣滓是从哪儿弄到一辆进口意大利摩托车的。到那时，威尔希望他和汉尼拔能远离杰克·克劳福德和FBI的势力范围。

车门开了，汉尼拔滑进了驾驶座。有那么一会儿，他在后视镜中对上了威尔的目光，威尔感到一股能量呼啸着穿透他的身体，仿佛他扫过了一片从电源插座中伸出的金属。“躺下。”汉尼拔说道。“他们会找两个人；我们也许可以通过显得像是一个人来甩掉他们。”

_我们是一体的，_ 威尔暗自想道，当他顺从地将胸膛与肩膀放低在后座的光滑皮革上时，思维突然笼罩在一片对于更加接近的渴望之中。 _一个人在两具身体里。_

他注视着汉尼拔宽阔双肩的后部，随着车辆倒退，然后重新驶入深夜的道路中。他让自己回想起上次汉尼拔帮助他逃离BSHCI，那可怕而又必要的一天，他站在霍布斯家的厨房里，终于第一次看清了汉尼拔。他能记起自己当时的感觉——心脏砰砰直跳，口干舌燥，眼睛刺痛，以及当真相终于大白，而他摇摇欲坠的世界中唯一安全的地方突然消失时，那种满足与绝望的矛盾心情。此刻，他好奇着汉尼拔对那一时刻的感受，还好奇着，尽管他有如此的移情能力，为何他仍有那么多次需要猜测汉尼拔的感受。

“我们要去哪儿？”威尔问道，他的声音些许地消失在皮革座椅中。他认为他的话也许会全部被压抑住了，而当汉尼拔回答时，他正准备在渐长的缄默中重复他的问题。

“我们正返回码头。”他说，好像他是刚刚做出决定似的。“你能驾船吗？”

“你是在试图侮辱我吗？”

“在夜里，我的意思是，而且以你现在的状态。”

威尔闷哼一声。“我没受伤，汉尼拔。我能把我们带到开阔的水域，或是任何你想去的其他地方。”

随着沉默在他们之间蔓延，他感受到柔软皮革在他完好无恙的脸颊下温暖起来。他闭上眼睛，专注于他身下车辆的运动，和他身体在感受到变道和转弯时，为抵消它们而自动紧张的方式。汉尼拔打开了变道的信号灯，信号灯的柔和滴答声像是一个节拍器，计数着威尔进入睡眠。

他浅浅地打着瞌睡，神经中依然充斥着过量的肾上腺素，以至于无法进入真正的无意识状态。他想起了他的狗，在那些他带它们开车兜风的难得机会中——它们无一不露出担忧的滑稽表情，它们试图走路时爪子在地上轻快跳跃的样子，直到威尔将窗户摇下，它们才终于坐下来，安静地靠着窗户喘气。他想知道它们所体验到的失去平衡的感觉是否与躺着乘车有丝毫相似，又或者更像是当汉尼拔向后靠来，一只手掠过他的身侧，从臀部到肩膀，他的触碰依循着威尔腰部与胸部的曲线时，他所感觉到的稳定感的丧失。

“该走了。”汉尼拔说道，嗓音轻柔。“码头离这儿还有半英里远。来吧。”

威尔摇摇晃晃地坐起来，然后下了车，跟在汉尼拔身后，那人已经大步穿过漆黑一片的地面停车场。威尔看着他的背影，眨了眨眼，好奇他什么时候换下了特警队制服——肯定是在他卖掉摩托车前吧？——然后勉力跟上步伐。

“这个停车位付清了直到下个月底的费用。”他一赶上汉尼拔，得以并肩走着，汉尼拔就告诉他。他们的脚步声在周围的水泥墙上回响，但汉尼拔的声音却低沉不可复制。“这辆车注册在了停车位下。应该还得有段时间才会引起任何注意。”

“你什么都想到了。”威尔说。

汉尼拔转身面对他，显然正试图不笑出来。“你说这话的语气实在充满奚落，威尔。在这种情况下，你难道不应该感激我不可思议的先见之明吗？”

“哦，我很感激。”他答道，目光停留在汉尼拔那没能压抑住的愉悦笑容上。这是一种熟悉的神情；多少次他曾经见到轻浮态度不请自来地浮现在那双眼睛里，看着汉尼拔的沉着镇静因他而消失不见？如今他觉得他能永远看下去，永远不会满足。“你只是不得不一直比我们其他人都领先两步罢了。”

“这通常是为了你好。”汉尼拔回道。“我相信提前计划通常被视为一种有利的品质。小洞当补（A stitch in time）[4]？”

威尔大笑起来。这声音，远比他们的谈话声响亮，随着他们走出车库，走进清晨的黑暗中，在车库墙壁上反弹开来。“通常是我身上的小洞，而不是时间。”他指出。“或者是个大洞，有时候还会有一颗子弹。”[5]

混凝土停车场外的空气更冷了一些，虽然里面也不是特别暖和。威尔紧紧地将胳膊环抱住自己。

“后座上有一件给你的外套。”汉尼拔注意到这个动作，责备道。

“我们离开的时候我还没觉得冷。”威尔答道，听出来那些话从他嘴里说出的时候究竟有多幼稚，但再想收回已经晚了。“我看到了但我忘了拿。我没事。肾上腺素正在消退，仅此而已。”

汉尼拔什么也没说，只是走近了一步。他抬起手臂，缓缓地搂住威尔的双肩，动作平稳，不慌不忙，让威尔有足够的时间轻易地动身远离它们。但他没有。汉尼拔的手覆盖住他的肩膀，而威尔靠进那主动给予的温暖之中。“路程很短，”汉尼拔告诉他，“你很幸运。也许你迟早会自己发展出一些深思虑远之法。”

“别指望我了。”威尔叹了口气。“就算我这么做了，也不是为了你好。”

汉尼拔的笑声没比呼气大多少。“确实，我认为你是瞬间的造物，”他承认道，“在这一瞬间永远没法确定你在下一瞬间的行为。”

“我如今更确定了。”威尔告诉他，那贯穿于他们步屐始终的缄默适意安然，敛心沉静，并且毫无威胁。威尔让自己靠得更近，感觉到他靠在汉尼拔身侧的部位朝他散发出阵阵热量。他感受到肚子里的暖意，仿佛他吞下了一只萤火虫，而它在他体内发光发热，并扑动它小小的翅膀。他肩上的手掌收紧，放松，然后又收紧。街上空无一人，除了那些无家可归之人，蜷缩在毯子下，睡在肮脏的睡袋里。甚至连鸽子都还没醒过来。有一只猫在黢黑的临街铺面附近蹑足而行，它的白色毛发暗淡无光，嘴巴周围染上了锈红颜色。威尔朝着这个小动物眨了眨眼，而它拱起背来，发出一阵嘶声，然后以一种快速的白色模糊形状消失不见。

此刻开口更难，比那时他打开通往梯井的门，然后发现汉尼拔正站在引向他的血迹尽头要更难。那时话语像伤口中流出的鲜血一样迅速、急迫、势不可挡地一涌而出。而现在每个词语都感觉充满了意义，如同在他舌尖站立的一头公牛一样沉重。他能看出汉尼拔正感受到同样情绪的共鸣，而这使得整个情形变得更加真实，因为什么时候汉尼拔也无话可说过？这是真实的，搂靠着他的汉尼拔也是真实的，而尽管此时此刻实在难以开口说话，但也没有必要。他们已经说过了所有值得讲述的东西；其他一切只不过是细节罢了。

当他们到达船舶的时候，汉尼拔放下了他的胳膊，但寒冷没有立马溜回来，就好像连自然元素现在都尊重汉尼拔的意愿一样。威尔跟着他到甲板下面，对汉尼拔递给他的加热器和毯子心怀感激。就在不久之前，威尔第一次发现自己被拖上了船，身处黑暗的巨浪之中。他记得那痛苦，那寒冷，和对于自身那无懈可击的力量的清醒认识。他让那些粗糙的布料擦过他的手臂和脖子，然后落在软垫长凳上。肾上腺素正在消退，但能量振动的嗡鸣，暴力与鲜血的轰响，仍然在他的四肢和血管中歌唱。他现在睡不着，但他感到疲惫开始驻留在他身上，正如雪花覆盖在松软的土地与松树枝上。

随着汉尼拔从小橱柜的后部摸出水壶，厨房里传出一阵叮当响。“我们应该在黎明前离开。”汉尼拔说道。“这样我们就可以混入其他渔船中，避免引起任何注意。”

威尔看着他准备咖啡。“当我们离开医院外的树林时，你看到那道闪光了吗？”他问道。

汉尼拔的动作精准，优雅，尽管有时会因为厨房的狭小而受阻。“是相机的闪光灯。”他说。“我在黑暗的森林中注意到一抹红色。”

威尔皱眉。“不管你领先多少步，弗雷迪·劳兹似乎永远比你更领先一步。”

汉尼拔停下手头的活，若有所思地将一勺咖啡渣举在法式咖啡壶上方。“劳兹小姐可能比她预想的帮了我们更多的忙。”他说，继续动作。咖啡渣落到玻璃瓶底部像一层黑色的沙子。“毫无疑问，那照片会广为流传。执法部门将留意搜寻那辆摩托车。”

“让我们希望它的新主人能带领他们好好追逐一场吧。”威尔做了个鬼脸。“你有阿司匹林吗？”

汉尼拔递给他一瓶药片和一杯水。几分钟后，他又递给威尔一大杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡，然后坐到对面的长凳上喝他自己的那一杯。

威尔看着他，随着他们在友好的沉默中喝着咖啡，让阿司匹林花些时间发挥药效。海水轻轻拍打船舷的声音十分舒缓。它触发了深埋于他潜意识记忆中的某些东西，一种无视今夜的压力，无视他神经的振动，无视他在热血中腻滑的双手的颤栗，而淹没他的平静感。当他低头看着握在热气腾腾的咖啡杯上的双手时，它们是干净的，粉色的。而在他眨眼的时间里，它们则是另一种样子。

有什么东西挤进了他记忆的前景，将他从他沉沦其中的平和静谧中唤醒。“你说了些关于回家的话。”

汉尼拔在他座位里换了个姿势。那个男人如此不懈地进行眼神接触，以至于他的逃避变得尤为明显。威尔注视着，入神地想着那些沉重得说不出口的话。威尔微微皱眉，眉头间只有最轻微的皱纹。这一点也不像他；他从来都不是那个犹豫不决的人。他想起了汉尼拔眼中的神情，当他将威尔压在羽管键琴的琴键上时，身体与音符发出一阵不和谐的叮当作响声。那时他看起来很自信。很有把握，甚至在威尔将他推开，退回到公寓中属于他自己的那个角落时也是如此。一点也不像他如今的样子，眼神遮遮掩掩，嘴角因一种与他格格不入的不确定感而皱起；仿佛，终于得以如此接近他想要的东西，他现在却过于害怕失去它，而无法伸出手去触摸。威尔对这种感受有一种亲密的熟悉。“我当时是打个比方。”汉尼拔承认道，虽然感觉过去了很长时间，但实际可能连半分钟都不到。“我们谁都没法再说自己真正有个家了。至少，我们没有能够回去的家了。”

他的声音越来越小，眼睛盯着威尔左肩后面远处的什么东西。威尔还没来得及想清楚自己在做些什么，就把手伸过了桌子，举起了汉尼拔的一只手。汉尼拔的眼睛闪闪发光，那么明亮，威尔发誓当他将手举到自己脸上，手掌覆盖在自己脸颊上，然后闭了好长时间眼睛，感受着汉尼拔的手指抚摸着那里的胡茬时，它们几乎要燃起火光了。

他努力触及着他在楼梯顶端感受到的那种情绪，那种让他的话语如此流畅的感受的溢出。现在更加艰难，但为了汉尼拔眼中闪烁的光芒，为了他嘴角柔和下来的样子，这一切都是值得的。“你就是我的家。”威尔说，他感觉到手指在他皮肤上颤动。“你是我永远的归宿。”

汉尼拔以如此强烈的目光注视着他，威尔认为他能感觉到自己的皮肤在那灼热的凝视下升温。细长的手指以粗暴的爱抚穿过他的头发，然后将它们自身缠绕在蜷曲的发丝之中。威尔俯身抵在桌子上，他的胸膛折过将他们分离的小小富美家塑料板。他正想着所有那些彼此相对而坐、被昏暗的火光和一杯红酒所温暖的时刻，和此刻在他们之间燃烧着的其他东西。威尔看着汉尼拔的下唇短暂地消失在了他舌头的滑动下。他的眼神充满了不安与警觉。“威尔。”

“我以为你会离开我。”威尔承认道，在汉尼拔手腕内侧的柔软皮肤下轻轻微笑着。他能感受到嘴唇下的脉搏跳动。“他们说你在巴黎。我以为……也许你已经走了。也许你终于受够了我的犹豫不决和逼真的幻觉？”

他本想让这些词句听起来轻快，但它们像沉重的石头落入池塘一样，坠入他们之间的空间。他发间的手指握得更紧了，迫使威尔的下巴抬起些许，伴随着露出他喉咙的最细微暗示。威尔感到这举动比这动作的理由更加让他感觉暴露。“那你就错了，”汉尼拔低声说道，“并且你对我所能胜任的那种爱一无所知。”

威尔笑了。他控制不住自己。这声音如此突兀，轻快真挚，穿透戏剧性的压抑气氛，如同阳光穿透云层。“对不起。”他笑得更开了。“我根本不认为你有爱的能力，别再说了。”

汉尼拔闷哼一声，微微抖动手指以将它们从威尔的卷发中解脱出来。他的手拂过威尔的头发，他面庞的边缘，他喉咙的曲线。“你身体的每一个原子对我来说都像我自己的一样珍贵。”他说，仿佛不过是在陈述涨潮时间表。威尔的脸烧了起来。“在疼痛中，在痛苦时，它更加珍贵。你的头脑是我的宝贝，威尔。在那些它衰弱、它破碎的时刻，它依然是我的宝贝，且永远不会真正被打碎。只是会发生改变，正如海面或是天空一般一直变化着。正如你，你自己，所一直变化着那样。甚至你眼睛的颜色，也取决于光线，取决于天气，取决于一天之中的时间，取决于你衬衫的明暗——我时常注意到它们的波动，现在是钴蓝色，现在点缀着些绿色，现在又笼罩在灰色之中，如同雾气笼罩着碧蓝的大海。不可能确定，不可能以定义来限制。非凡的威尔，你忍受着幻象，苦于应付我们所无法期望遇见的现实的明亮闪光；若你咆哮，我的手臂将限制你。即使你身处痉挛与暴怒时，你也吸引着我。你真的相信我在如今完全看清你之后，会再次离开你吗？”

威尔摇了摇头，片刻间无法透过他喉咙中的紧张而说出话来。“想到没有你的生活，”在很长一段时间后，当他得以再次正常呼吸，而他确信自己的声音会不含涕泪地出来时，他终于哽噎着说出，“想到回到那种孤独，只是如今更加意识到它了，因为你，因为经历过这一切……这种可能性比死亡更糟糕。即使你想要离开，我也不会允许你的。”

汉尼拔笑容粲然，他的手指在威尔脖颈的敏感皮肤上颤动着。“我非常钦佩你的勇气。”他说。“如果你想离开，请知道我打算吃掉你的心。我 _不会_ 允许你惊人的美貌在监牢中褪色的。这些年来，一想到对你的浪费，我就心神不宁。”

威尔哼了一声。很久没有人用“美貌”这个词来形容他了，当然自从他童年后就没人这么干过。他想象着自己的审判，如果汉尼拔能设法成为他的律师的话。 _尊敬的法官大人，这样出众的美貌不应浪费在监狱牢房那毫无生气的石墙上。威尔·格雷厄姆：对监牢来说过于热辣了。_ 但紧接着另一个想法袭击了他，而他感到空气离开了他的肺，仿佛他真的被击中了一样。汉尼拔绝不会如此残忍，以至于留他一个人在牢房中度过余生的，绝不会像威尔自身那样残忍。

“是时候了。”汉尼拔说。“我听到动静了。我们该出发了。”

“好。”威尔从卡座上滑下来，跟着汉尼拔的高大身形走向狭窄的楼梯。“我们要去哪里？”

“你想去哪里？”汉尼拔回问道。“船上有额外的燃料供引擎使用，厨房也如预期那样储备充足。我们最终会不得不上岸加油，这取决于你想走多远，以及我们多久运行一次发动机。有一张帆。”他含糊地比了个手势。威尔好奇他是否有任何船只经验。

“你是在让我决定吗？”他问道。

“我不在乎我们去哪里，威尔。”汉尼拔说。“只要我们一起去。”

威尔的脑袋轻飘飘的。一方面，他高兴地惊讶于汉尼拔竟然允许他如此大程度地掌控他们的未来（并且对自己在这一语境中所使用的动词“允许”略感恐惧，仿佛这种伙伴关系实际上更像是汉尼拔沉溺于对宠物的一时兴起——他努力摆脱 _那个_ 想法）。另一方面，他太累了，没法想出一个合适的目的地——或者更确切地说，太累以至于无法选择出一个来，因为他的想象力突然被看似无穷的可能性点燃了。

“那就让我们把她开出去，沿着海岸巡航，然后在南边的哪个地方抛锚好了。”他最后说道。“我们都需要休息；我们可以等到开到水域里，有时间睡觉和思考后再决定做什么。”

汉尼拔轻易地同意了，而威尔开始发动引擎，解开将他们系在码头的绳子。汉尼拔的帮助微乎其微；他大部分时间都站在舵轮旁看着。 _精神支持，_ 威尔想着，然后决定他真的应该放对方一马，鉴于他是如何在不到24小时之前把威尔从最高安保等级的医院里救出来的。 _这次我入狱甚至不是他的错，_ 威尔想道。

事实是，他不介意汉尼拔不帮忙，甚至不主动提出帮忙。解释如何做某件事比他自己做要花费更多的时间。他能想象汉尼拔会如何回应，如果威尔给他安排一个简单得足以让一个几乎没有船只经验的人来完成的任务的话；无论要求他做什么，他都会做到不可思议的完美，并且不会有一丝一毫的恼火。威尔没有请求他帮忙；他以前就像这样独自驾过船，最为特别的，也许，是他横渡大西洋跟随汉尼拔去往欧洲的那次。终究，他想，他很乐意教汉尼拔如何驾船航行，尤其如果他们正打算长期使用这艘船作为交通工具的话，而这似乎就是事实。他试着想象汉尼拔，敞开衬衫，皮肤晒得金黄，挂在帆桁上，纤长的手指在南半球温暖的海水中荡来荡去。不过现在，威尔并不介意做这项工作。

他带他们离开了码头，沿着海岸一路向下。有很多地方可以停下船来，但威尔想让他们和寻找他们的人保持一定距离。沿着海岸航行了一个小时、然后两个小时之后，在寒冷清晨的黑暗中，在船头灯的指引下，威尔将船舶开进一个空荡的小海湾，降下了船锚。

他的身体因疲惫而萎靡不振，但他说：“我想在这上面多呆一会儿，”并发现这些话是真的。“太阳很快就要升起来了。”

“等一下。”汉尼拔说，然后消失在下方的船舱里。威尔看着他离去，感受到他的缺席，即使是在这短暂的一瞬间。他没有经历之前那种被抛弃的焦虑感的浪潮，也没有觉得非跟随汉尼拔看着他不可。相反，他双手插兜站在原地，看着黑暗的天空。

汉尼拔几分钟后就回来了，他的胳膊里抱满了毯子和一个保温瓶。威尔笑了，感激地接受了后者，同时汉尼拔将一张毯子铺在了船头的木板上，坐了下来，伸出一只手把威尔也拉了下来。第二张和第三张毯子围在了他们身上，他们小心翼翼地调整了一会儿，直到找到了一个舒服的姿势，彼此靠在一起看日出。这感觉就像是威尔在生命中最初几次说服别人和自己约会时（又或是，在甚至更加罕有的情况下，被别人说服去约会）所感受到的那种尴尬而兴奋的感觉。他因这种感受，因在他们对彼此做了这么多事情、一同经历了这么多事情之后，他们之间的任何事情还能感觉如此正常、如此纯洁的想法，而不知所措。汉尼拔将威尔的一只手握在自己手里，然后将它拉到自己身前，他们看着夜晚开始向白天缓缓过渡。

“我不是忘恩负义，”在一阵沉默之后，威尔说道，“但你为什么让我在那儿待了大半个星期？”

“说实在的，威尔。”汉尼拔说，而威尔因这熟悉的用词，熟悉的亲昵恼怒气氛而露出了微笑。“你对于我能力的高度评价使我受宠若惊，但你说的好像我经常策划从戒备森严的精神病院越狱似的。难道不可能是因为我花了那么长的时间收集安全代码和平面图之类的东西，然后制定一个计划吗？”

威尔哼了一声，把头靠在了汉尼拔的肩膀上。天空的边缘开始变亮，像一张褪色的照片。“有可能，”他说，“但我不认为这是全部的真相。”他没有提到他脑海中的沉寂，也没有提到他在自己记忆宫殿的房间里游荡着寻找。这感觉太可怕，太危险——甚至比他们正一起转变成为的事物更为危险——以至于无法承认作为一种可能的现实。

“聪明。”汉尼拔承认道。“也许我想要你有时间体验一下我在过去三年里的些许感受。尽管我仍然认为你对我为了保证你的自由所做的努力不屑一顾。”

“嗯哼。”

“也许我太残忍了。”

“也许吧。”威尔答道，望着天空。“但这并非没有必要。”当然也不会比威尔自己所做的更加残忍了。他现在知道了。“对不起。”他说，在他能够说服自己不要这么做之前。他感觉汉尼拔的手因这话而攥得更紧了。“对之前那些事，我的意思是。对我没有探访你。对我的不理解。”

“威尔。”

他闭上了眼。他可以在余生中一直听他的名字，以那种低沉、虔诚的声音说出。他希望他能。

这个吻起初有些尴尬，比起他们过去在巴尔的摩所做的更像是一个真正的初吻。他们的牙齿和鼻子相互碰撞，而威尔失去了平衡，不知道该把手放在哪里。尽管如此，他喜欢它的点点滴滴，喜欢它变得没那么尴尬的那一刻，喜欢这触碰的轻柔与缓慢，喜欢汉尼拔不松开他的手的方式，喜欢船舶以它轻柔的摆动而摇晃他们身体的方式。在他们周围，黎明破晓，开启了新的清晨，也开启了他们故事的崭新篇章。

“你认为我们会有完全不欺骗对方的一天吗？实话实说？”威尔说道，当他们分开，而汉尼拔低头看着他，露出毫不掩饰的爱意时。“又或者说，既然我们已经完成了所有这些伟大发现，这还有任何意义吗？”

“我们正在开始我们生命的一个崭新时代。”汉尼拔告诉他，一只手勾勒着他面庞的线条。“我相信，这将会是一个以诚实定义的时代，并且，等待着我们的发现将远远超出我们目前的想象。”

威尔没有回答。他正看着汉尼拔的脸，在清晨的阳光下显得更加柔和、脆弱，仿佛黎明的太阳照亮了某些通常看不见的东西。自从他将手机落在了撞毁的转运车外，这是威尔第一次为手机的丢失感到遗憾；他想拍一张照片，就现在，拍出汉尼拔看上去的样子。好像汉尼拔会允许似的。他希望他会素描，或是油画。但话说回来，威尔已经知道他将完美地记下汉尼拔脸上的表情，即使他能每天见到汉尼拔，直到永远。而这，在这一时刻，听起来是个相当不错的主意。

******

他们耗费了几分钟精疲力竭的时间，试图将两张床拼在一起，随后汉尼拔用他那坚实的双臂轻而易举地将两张床垫举了起来，留威尔去取枕头和床上用品，而他向船头的空地走去，远离厨房和用餐区的另一边。空地的形状很别扭，床垫也没法摆放的很平整，但威尔还是在床垫上铺了几张毯子，然后他们躺了下来，两人都没有再提出分床睡觉的选项。

威尔不太确定该如何躺着。他试了试平躺，然后是侧躺，头枕在他的胳膊上，以避免他正愈合的脸颊与床垫摩擦。在他身后，汉尼拔几乎毫不犹豫地伸出一只胳膊搂住他的胸膛，用脸颊轻轻地蹭着威尔的肩膀后侧。

“晚安，威尔。”他轻声说道，威尔能透过胸口感受到一阵低沉的隆隆声。

“晚安，汉尼拔。”

威尔睁着眼睛清醒地躺在床上，感受到围绕着他的手臂的僵硬。他可以感觉到汉尼拔的心脏在他背后不稳定的跳动，感受到他胸膛不规律且有些过快的起伏。

他叹了口气，用一只胳膊肘撑着转过身来，这样他就可以和汉尼拔面对面躺着了。对方的脸色僵硬，双眼紧闭，表现出一种绝对可怕的类似入睡。威尔忍不住傻笑起来。这更容易了，因为现在依然过于漆黑以至于没法看清，过于漆黑也没法被看清，威尔感到足够的勇气，以举起手沿着汉尼拔的下颌抚摸，感受着胡茬粗糙的刮擦，看着汉尼拔的喉咙缓慢吞咽。

汉尼拔的眼睑颤动着睁开，在黑暗中低头凝视着威尔，好像很是吃惊。说实话，威尔对自己的大胆行径也感到有些惊讶；汉尼拔总是感觉如此遥远，超凡脱俗，难以接近，不可触及——尽管威尔一直能够接近。汉尼拔总能找到理由去触碰他——或者只是简单的触碰他而不需要任何借口——但威尔对于回应他的关注从来没有多少信心。即使是现在，当他们重新定义他们对于彼此的意义的界限时，这感觉也还是有些令人胆怯。

他下定决心，闭上眼睛，双腿缠在汉尼拔的腿上。他将一条腿插入汉尼拔的大腿之间，这样他们就能躺的更近了，从肩膀到脚趾接触彼此。威尔始终闭着眼睛，当他向上靠去，用自己的嘴唇去寻找汉尼拔的嘴唇。他的身体太累了，没法做出任何反应——无论是对亲吻，还是对亲近，还是对沉浸在汉尼拔弥漫各处的黑暗之中的感觉——但这感觉很好。威尔将叹息融入吻中。

“晚安。”他再次嘟哝着，对着汉尼拔的柔软嘴唇，不太相信这是真的，不太相信他能自由入睡，在这艘小船上，亲吻着汉尼拔·莱克特，当无意识状态席卷过他。然后他睡着了，温暖嘴唇的紧贴跟随他进入梦乡，而就这一次，尽管困难重重，他睡得很香。

[1] 标题注，骷髅头鹰蛾（Death’s head），该名可指代鬼脸天蛾属（the genus Acherontia）下的三种蛾子：赭带鬼脸天蛾（Acherontia atropos，拉丁学名来自阿特洛波斯，命运三女神之一），芝麻鬼脸天蛾（Acherontia styx，拉丁学名代表着亡魂进入冥界的必经之路 - 冥河）和鬼脸天蛾（Acherontia lachesis，拉丁学名来自拉克西丝，也是命运三女神之一，决定生命之线的长度）；鬼脸天蛾属Acherontia源自Acheron，本意为冥河Styx的一条支流。前一种最先发现在欧洲，后两种在亚洲；但“骷髅头”的通用名最常用于欧洲种类。《沉默的羔羊》海报上出现的就是这种蛾子。

[2] 燧发枪火药盘的钢帽；燧石打击钢帽引发火药。

[3] The bitter heart eats its owner. 引自美国作家Eleanor Lincoln Morse， _White Dog Fell From the Sky._ （拔叔还挺紧跟潮流，2013年新发行的小说居然也看过。

[4] 美国俗语“A stitch in time saves nine”，字面意思是及时缝一针能省九针，和中国的俗语“小洞不补，大洞吃苦”一个道理，不过中国这个是以否定语气说的，所以翻的时候化成肯定语气了。

[5] 我尽量把双关意思翻出来了但肯定还是不完美，所以放个原文吧。“It’s usually a stitch in me, and not time,” he points out. “Or several stitches, and sometimes also a bullet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者尾注：自此犹若浮息的ACT.I就算是收尾啦！接下来的ACT.II大部分都会聚焦于谋杀夫夫的幸福逃亡新生活！谢谢大家支持到现在！


	15. 金燕蛾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：一如往常谢谢你们所有人愿意留下评论和kudos。我很感激你们的鼓励和好评！
> 
> 我知道上周有一些主流氛围认为故事会有一个happy ending，但我保证，我们才只是刚刚开始而已。还剩下太太太太太太太多的人还活着。我之前说过我设想的这部作品的剧情有三幕，而这正是我所说的第二幕，我认为它值得新鲜的歌词。第二幕实话实说会包含很多的dick。所以如果这是你们一直等待着的，祝贺你们，在96k词（中译188k字）之后我们终于该死的到这儿了……算是吧。我很久没写限制级小说了，这一章说实话很有挑战性，但也很令人享受。希望它还看得过去！在接下来的几章里，故事的焦点将会几乎完全集中在威尔和汉尼拔两人上，但杰克、阿拉娜、玛格，以及Freds两人到时自然便会回归的。

_杀戮愚蠢的暴力_

_惩罚贪欲，惩罚我_

_裸奔着穿过街道_

_捅入血淋淋的双眼并尖叫_

_我祈望你凶恶_

_我祈望你深自砥砺并纯洁_

_我祈望你成为_

_你那暴力天性需要你成为的任何样子_

_而我，我赞美你的名姓_

_我赞美你的姓名_

_我赞美我舌尖上词句的滋味_

_我还赞美你燃起的正义仇恨_

_我赞美你的柔软唇瓣_

_我还赞美你的复仇_

_我赞美你的温柔和你的肌肤_

_我还赞美你纯粹、不可侵蚀的苦痛_

—— _《赞美汝名 / Praise Your Name》，Angels of Light_

他伴着海鸥的嚎叫、海水拍打船舷的声音醒来——白天的声音。他仰面平躺着，双脚从毯子下伸出来。他能看见汉尼拔的脚踝和双脚同他自己的交缠在一起，同样露出在他们睡觉时身上披着的毯子外面。威尔习惯于醒来时床褥混乱不堪，被噩梦袭击得乱了位置。不过，这是他今早醒来时唯一感觉熟悉的事情。他死死地盯着汉尼拔的脚——纤细，光滑，苍白——想知道时间是否会将这些时刻变得尘俗。现在，一卷超现实的胶片依附在这一系列过程之上，仿佛这一切都是假装，是一个他一直以来所做的梦，而他随时都必将从中醒来。

目前，威尔的胸膛作为了FBI头号通缉连环杀手的枕头。汉尼拔的一只手臂环抱着威尔的胸膛，而这个拥抱让威尔感到不止一点点的拘束和地盘意识，他的呼吸缓缓吐入威尔毛衣的灰色织物中。他将一条腿搭在威尔的臀部上，大腿高高地放在威尔的腿间。威尔试探性地用臀部顶了顶在他身上的汉尼拔的沉重身体。汉尼拔一动不动。

而威尔，相应地，双臂环绕着汉尼拔，两手相扣于他宽广的背后。他低头对着汉尼拔的样貌眨了眨眼，那人正熟睡在他臂弯中，靠着他的胸膛，是一系列徐徐展开的奇迹般景象中最新的一个。如果他真的将要从中醒来，威尔认为那痛苦可能会要了他的命。他埋下头去，用双唇扫过汉尼拔头顶的柔软灰发，花时间吸入他的气味——干净、深邃、森林质感。在睡梦中，汉尼拔低声嘟哝着，抵着威尔变换着姿势，而当他的大腿靠在了威尔渐粗的阴茎上时，引起了他身下那个男人一阵急促的吸气。

_这必须是个梦，_ 他想。他回到了弗吉尼亚州，在睡梦中，在莫莉身侧，搅弄着床单，做着一个之后不想想到的梦。 _并将无法自控地想到。_ 但汉尼拔的头和肩膀压在他胸膛上的重量感觉是真实的。汉尼拔的腿坚实地放在他身上的部位所散发出的热量感觉也是真实的。威尔用舌头舔了舔自己脸颊一侧的伤口，直到他尝到血的味道。在他怀里，汉尼拔因那气味而挪了挪身，他的大腿更加坚实地蹭过威尔炙热坚硬的勃起，威尔闭上了眼，嘴唇微张，因这感觉如此之 _好_ 而惊讶地吸了口气。

他扭动着臀部，当然只是试图让自己舒服一些。当然与再现汉尼拔熟睡时的温暖身体压迫着他的感觉毫无关系。汉尼拔又一次抵着他变换姿势，威尔看见那双红色眼睛扑闪着睁开。汉尼拔抬起头以对上威尔的目光，一边眉毛扬起，嘴唇微弯，露出一副睡意朦胧的得意笑容，仿佛他刚刚逮到威尔做了什么，并且完全为之兴奋不已。而事实上，情况确实如此。他转动他的臀部，看着威尔的眼睛随之睁大。“早上好。”

威尔吻了他，而不是回答。现在用霸道的隐喻有些为时过早，并且他刚刚以坚挺戳到汉尼拔的腿上弄醒了他，并且一天前威尔还在监狱里，而他当时并不知道他是否能够拥有这些——这亲密，这温暖，这种安全、满足和完整——所以亲吻汉尼拔似乎是对这种情形的唯一合乎逻辑的反应。汉尼拔半弯的笑意在他唇上融化，而威尔享受着他唇下汉尼拔的柔软嘴唇。他紧紧搂住汉尼拔的后背，转身侧卧，与汉尼拔胸膛相对，并花了一点时间确保他们的腿依然缠绕在一起。

汉尼拔因这一动作发出了微小的声音，他抵着威尔的唇瓣张开了，威尔无法克制地将舌头滑过那缝隙。他感觉他的舌头在某颗牙齿的尖锐顶端短暂地刺痛了一下，虽然不至于刺破皮肤，但足以向他的神经传达一阵剧烈的疼痛。他的胸膛中有一股压力，像是一个小太阳正在那里膨胀，变宽，变白，准备着坍塌回原形，因为怎么可能有任何事物能像这种感受一样不断生长再生长呢？这种感觉——他们俩都醒着，活着，十分清醒，紧紧地挨在一起但又不够紧密——威尔知道他永远不会后悔自己抛在身后的一切，不会后悔自己所背弃的那些人。他愿意出卖灵魂，只为一次又一次地拥有这个时刻，不为社会所容许，但又以某种方式被允许，以某种方式 _属于他_ 。他贴着汉尼拔的嘴唇喘息着，将它贴紧在自己的嘴唇上，感觉到汉尼拔的嘴唇分开正如他自己的那样。他们之间的热量突然难以忍受了，而威尔挣开毯子，试图在努力摆脱沉重羊毛的同时依然保持亲密。

抵着他的嘴唇传来一阵笑声，随后汉尼拔的双手轻而易举地扯开了威尔用以完全裹住自己的那些毯子。在汉尼拔将被褥拖到一边时，他们分开了一会儿，而后威尔急匆匆地回去，渴望重获亲密，即使这意味着他们两人都会从内而外的活活烧死自己。 _就让这发生吧，_ 他默默祈祷着，当汉尼拔的舌头正挑弄着他的下唇， _别想了，别停。_

当然，正如上帝一样，汉尼拔不会听取祷告。威尔被留在一边，向荡然的空气中喘息，而汉尼拔退了回去，斜倚在一只胳膊肘上，低头凝视着他，看上去出奇的平静，似乎还仍存睡意。他用那只闲着的手沿着威尔的臀部摸索着，手指有节奏地埋入柔软的肉体然后松开。威尔感受到在他腿间同样有节奏的搏动，他沮丧地低吼着，拉拽着汉尼拔的后颈。

汉尼拔轻易地甩开了他，而威尔突然发现自己正平躺着。他眨了眨眼，然后转过身来，非难地盯着汉尼拔那张洋洋得意的笑脸。

“我必须坦白，”汉尼拔说道，声音依然厚重，带着睡意和兴奋，但现在也略带一些愉悦，“我时常想象第一次触碰你会是什么情形。你会是什么样子，在我双手的触碰下分崩离析……和我的嘴。”他将手掌平放在威尔的肚子上，他毛衣下摆的正下方，这样他的掌心就放在了威尔的肚脐上，而他的指尖便能擦过他留在那里的疤痕，即使这触碰如此轻微也过于多了。威尔颤抖着，感觉到他的阴茎因这触碰而跳动。汉尼拔也一定感觉到了它，抵着他的大腿。他轻笑着。“和你现在看起来差不多。但这不是我想象的那样。”

威尔笑了笑，把头低下了一会儿，随后透过在睡梦后缠在一起的额前短发向上端详着汉尼拔。“那么，你想象了什么？”他说，听到他声线中沙哑的音高而感到些许震惊。威尔又一次将自己推近汉尼拔，感觉到随着他移动，汉尼拔的手向上滑过他的躯干，肌肤相贴，缓慢而温暖地滑动，直到他的手掌放到了威尔的胸膛中央，手指张开。威尔想象着它们长出利爪，插入他，挖出他的心脏。令人沮丧的是，这一景象几乎对平息他腹腔下部逐渐释放的欲望毫无帮助。他对着汉尼拔那毫无变化的笑容挑了挑眉。“冰镇香槟和丝绸床单？烛光和在天鹅绒窗帘后演奏的弦乐四重奏？”

“差不多。”汉尼拔说道，以那种威尔总是、总是希望是在开玩笑（但从来、从来都不是）的轻松语气。“我最起码想象了一张床。”

“这就是床……的样子。”威尔抗辩道。他向上靠近以再一次攫取汉尼拔的嘴唇，却在汉尼拔拒绝让他加深这个吻的时候皱起了眉头。他退后，沮丧地重重呼出一口气。“你对这件事很认真。”

“恐怕如此。”

“为什么？”

“你难道不能领悟到我的动机吗？闭上双眼，审视我们之间发生的一切，而不是迫使我们诉诸野蛮的口头语言？”

“或者，”威尔说道，用一只胳膊肘支撑着自己，“你可以直接告诉我。”

汉尼拔的笑容已然消失大半。他现在以一种揣摩不透的神情盯着威尔。“你也许会觉得可笑，”他说，“或是可怖。”听到这话，威尔的眉毛缓缓挑上了额头，而汉尼拔透过鼻子深深呼出一口气，将一只手拂过威尔的脸颊，沿着他的脖颈和锁骨一路向下，然后落进他们身下高低不平搅在一起的被褥和床垫里。

“我自童年便欣赏美，欣赏对于美丽事物的布置。这是我和我的阿姨，紫夫人，所共有的一种欣赏，当我第一次和她以及我的叔叔罗伯特一起生活的时候，这种共同性将我们联系在了一起。我很难适应生活中的新环境，而我的阿姨有一天邀请我和她一起插花。我想她认为我会觉得平心静气，尽管我从来不明白她在我身上看到了什么让她如此认为。当然，她是对的，我很快便着迷于这项活动。我还记得那天早上，白色汁液从花园里采摘的新鲜梗丝上渗出的样子，它的味道比花香还要浓烈。在那之前我没有任何创造插花的经历。”

汉尼拔的手轻抚着威尔的臀部，手指在皮肤上有节奏地画着圈。他以前从未如此坦率地谈论过自己早年的生活，而伴随着一阵疼痛的绝望感，威尔突然意识到自己对汉尼拔知之甚少。他读过所有的档案，当然，知道那些关于汉尼拔·莱克特的事实和数据，对FBI汇总在他们卷宗中的生平事迹倒背如流。作为某种鲜为人知的立陶宛王室成员出生和长大——当杰克偶然发现这一细节时，威尔几乎吞下了自己的舌头——之后便在很小的时候成了孤儿。父母、妹妹和家眷都被杀害；家族庄园被苏维埃政府没收，转而成为了一家孤儿院——他眼睁睁看着自己的家变成了一个噩梦。威尔读到过汉尼拔在巴黎的家庭，读到过法国当局对汉尼拔的怀疑。但他不知道的是像这样的事情——那些微小的瞬间，那些只有汉尼拔知道的、在任何有他名字的文件中都找不到的真实的、独特的事例。

他回想起第一次读到汉尼拔的奇特感受。那时他正从汉尼拔在逃离这个国家之前在他腹部制造的伤口中逐渐恢复，仍卧床不起，因一种想要起身并再一次向汉尼拔前去的需求而心痒难耐。有人花时间将BAU建立的官方档案送给了他。自从汉尼拔试图在逃离国境前谋杀部门主管和两名侧写师以来，有很多新信息被发现并补充了进去。威尔一口气读完了整份文档，废寝忘食，心如刀割，时刻准备着按下按钮以求更多吗啡，直到他读到最后一页，而那时他已经因疼痛而虚弱得无法按下按钮。这感觉充满侵犯与不敬，对汉尼拔生活中不为人知的细节描写详尽，却没有得到任何许可。他希望他能从汉尼拔本人那里了解到这一切，在晚餐时候或是伴着炉火边的小酌。但他当时便需要知道。

“她让我完成她早先开始的一份插花——牡丹、百合、丁香和常春藤。我先前没有任何的知识和训练来作为指导，”汉尼拔继续道，“但我考虑到了房间窗户的拱形，壁炉的曲线，一个茶壶正在那里悬在火焰之上；我观察到了我周围的世界，观察到那些线条和曲线，然后我剪下两朵花，摆放它们以创造出一个与插花的其余部分、与房间相和谐的向量。不经意间，我便掌握了 _盛花（moribana） **[2]**_ ，一种倾斜的造型。我的阿姨说我在这方面有与生俱来的天赋。”

“在倾斜造型上？”威尔问道，拉长词句，在最后一个音节上，他的舌头抵在牙齿上的时间过久了。

“在对美丽物件的摆放上。”汉尼拔答道。

在威尔的脑海中，出现了一张桌子的图景，遮盖在黑暗的布料之中，摆满了裂开的果实、切花、卷曲的成挂香肠，冒着水珠的冰堆被粗糙灰白的牡蛎壳所点缀，黧黄相间的鱼子酱似珍珠般熠熠生辉。他面前的白骨餐盘中盛放着一块完美的粉红方形西瓜，上面装饰着一朵完美无瑕、肥肉打尖的意大利熏火腿玫瑰。但所有这一切还设法组成了凯西·博伊尔背部的曲线和她柔软的手臂，血红的线条从苍白的皮肤、田野的枯草以及弯曲的鹿角上流过。摆放鲜花，盛放食物，架设死后尸体，展现出原就十分美丽的事物中的最美丽一面；威尔想知道他是食物，是鲜花，还是死亡。

他能感觉到自己脸红了，但他的声音依旧平稳，当他让自己问道：“我是一个你想要摆放的物件吗，汉尼拔？”

“你是它们之中最美丽的那个。”汉尼拔回答道，而威尔咬住嘴唇，阻住那丝想要从他口中逸出的声响。他之前从未被如此称呼过，而穿梭过他脊椎的感觉出乎意料，也不可否认。威尔忍不住像听童话故事一样倾听它。 _它们之中最似童话般美好的那个。_ 如果这 _是_ 个童话故事的话——而他并不总是确定这不是——那么汉尼拔肯定是一个充满魅力、全知全能的角色，一个其他所有角色都环绕周围的固定轴心。一面挂在墙上的魔镜，威尔想着，在其中他可以审视自己的倒影，不断地寻找，却找不到他身上究竟有什么是汉尼拔认为美丽的。“我已经想好了我要如何摆放，想好了展示这具身体的最佳方式。”汉尼拔说道， 手掌坚实地抚摸过威尔，从胸膛到大腿。仿佛这是件属于他的东西。威尔的皮肤在触碰下燃烧起来。他感觉自己濒临崩溃，被汉尼拔手指的热量和他嗓音说出“美丽”的声音推向边缘。

“好吧，好吧。” 威尔终于让步道，因为说实在的，他不可能 _强迫_ 汉尼拔在下午汹涌的波涛中颠簸着的，一艘三十英尺长的帆船的狭窄船头上，在两张叠在一起的床垫上和他激情地做爱。 _或者他能？？？_ 他想知道，内心的独白在他脑海里听起来异常绝望。他叹了口气，眼睑用力地忽闪着，与此同时他舔湿嘴唇，哀怨地盯着汉尼拔……而那人回以得意笑容，完全不为所动。 _不，真的不可能。_ “所以我们得等到上岸后才能……呃……” _哦上帝。_ 他能感到自己的脸在燃烧，他的自我意识在汉尼拔那沉默笑容下孤立无援。“难道我们就不能，就这样。”他挪近了些，探寻着伸向汉尼拔的裤腰。

汉尼拔让他挣扎着多说了几个半句，随后威尔得以再次掌握英语这门语言。“我们可以把性爱留到你可以 _摆放_ 我的时候。” _天哪，_ 威尔想着， _只有天 知道那会需要什么。_他现在不想考虑这个问题，他只想好好爽一爽，并且在这一过程中尽可能靠近汉尼拔。“我们就不能互相抚摸一下吗？糊弄一下？然后依然等着做爱。”

“唔。”汉尼拔将一只手埋在威尔的头发里，手指以一种使人昏昏欲睡的节奏抚摸着他的头皮。“在你心里，身体的亲密行为是有等级的。”汉尼拔说，以坚定的平静抚摸着威尔的头发。“你认为一个行为只有包含插入时才是性行为吗？

“对我来说没有等级。”汉尼拔补充道，在威尔除了几下缓慢并瞪大了眼的眨眼外，并没有任何更传神的回应之后，“我会考虑以任何方式触碰你，远超我已尝试过的、足够亲密足以算作性爱的那些。”

“耶稣基督啊。”威尔咒骂道，但他话语中没有任何热烈，正如他本身一样，被汉尼拔此刻正轻拽着他脖颈后部卷发的手指所放松。“你把捅我也算作性爱吗？”

“因为它是插入性的？”

“因为那很亲密。”

汉尼拔的手指直直地拉扯着他的头发，随后缠绕着它。“我不知道。”他说。“也许吧。”

“那时我也没有严格以那种倾斜造型被展示。”威尔说着，举起双手轻轻放在汉尼拔胸前。他张开手指，因意识到汉尼拔的胸膛有多么宽阔而感到短暂的晕眩——完全不同于威尔之前任何，全部都是女性的，爱人们。这是一个他从未想到要想象的细节，而它像电流一样贯穿过他的全身。 _这是真的；这真的在发生。_

“我没法比我之前解释的更清楚了。”汉尼拔说，既没有生气也没有歉意。“我可以依赖于一些陈词滥调，比如希望我们之间的亲密的肢体动作是特别的，但那表达不出缘由来。”

“而那是纯粹的美学。”威尔冷淡地指出。

“几乎完全是。”汉尼拔说，他俯过身来，同时将手指扣在威尔的脑后，吻住了他。威尔叹息着，他的手指不自觉地抓住汉尼拔的衬衫。他张开了嘴，因汉尼拔舌尖抵在他唇瓣上的感觉而发出一声沉吟，随后当汉尼拔推近舔舐着他的上颚时再次呻吟了起来。威尔扭动着身子，无法停止动作，他感觉到汉尼拔的笑容在他唇旁漾开，然后他撤了回去，转而在威尔脖颈上留下了一串吻痕。“没有什么能阻止我们，”汉尼拔低声说道，他的声音炽热湿润，直直地呼进了威尔的耳朵，“一旦我们开始。”

威尔退后，他的呼吸已经变得越来越短促了。“我们该起床了。”他有些悲哀地说道。

汉尼拔的拇指划过他的下唇底边，轻轻摩挲着嘴唇肿胀的曲线。“为什么？”

威尔呼出一股半是笑声半是叹息、且完全恼怒的噪音，因为，一如既往地，汉尼拔全然令他感到恼火。“这，”他含糊地在他们之间打着手势，在他们紧贴在一起的身体之间，“对你有 _任何_ 影响吗？因为我觉得我要疯了，我很乐意起床冷静一下，如果我们打算等到我们他妈的什么新婚之夜的话。”他半真半假地推了推汉尼拔的肩膀，而当对方丝毫未动时，他默默松了口气。

“你认为这对我有影响吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问道，而威尔再次火冒三丈，感到怒气甚至更加旺盛，因为当然它 _必须_ 有些影响，他 _知道_ 它有，但汉尼拔是如此该死的难以捉摸、难以揣度，只要他想。“你怀疑我能约束我的欲望，只是因为它脆弱到可以被约束吗？而你，”他叹了口气，随着他一只手的纤长手指沿着威尔的胸膛和腰线向下移动，将那只沉重手掌放到了威尔的一根髋骨上，将颤栗从威尔身上抽离，“你感到被它所扼。”

“有时候，我觉得你能看穿我的头骨，”威尔承认道，将眼神聚焦在汉尼拔坚实手腕的阴影曲线上，“而我只能盯着一个面具。”

听到这些话，听到当威尔说出它们时他声线中的粗糙，汉尼拔眨了眨眼。他的表情转变了，假象从威尔眼前滑落。仿佛汉尼拔的面容正在放松——他没法想出一个更好的词来形容紧张是如何似乎从他体内流出的。而剩下的，是如此开放、如此通透、如此赤裸、不加掩饰的欲望，而威尔的心跳不禁漏了一拍，随后突然加速。

“我、我得……”他得离开。离汉尼拔越远越好。他感觉他的皮肤在汉尼拔触碰着他的每一处地方所释放出的缓慢热量下燃烧起来，而那双眼睛中的饥饿让他想要扭动身躯。威尔摇摇头，推着让自己坐起来，却发现眨眼间又一次仰面朝天了。他对着低矮的天花板眨了眨眼，没有动作，

“我知道你需要什么。”汉尼拔在他上方的某个地方呼吸着。“我现在不会给你，但没人说你不能自便。”威尔转过头去，难以置信地盯着汉尼拔，看到汉尼拔脸上如此强烈且毫不掩饰的欲望，他发觉自己再次失语了。

几乎是绝望的。

“让我看着你，威尔。”

他将那些自己没有意识到一直憋在肺里的空气全部呼出。“呃……” _有力的回应。_ 他紧闭双眼，仿佛如此便能重置现实一般。一部分的他想要相信汉尼拔在开玩笑，但他知道这不是玩笑。而更大部分的他如释重负——因他被想要，因汉尼拔对他的欲望并不是玩笑，因汉尼拔向上掀开他的毛衣、将他的肚皮裸露在他们之间的充满电流的空气之中的方式。

威尔再次呼出一口气，抗拒着一阵突然的想要大笑的疯狂冲动。“说真的吗。”他喘着气，向下摸索着解开他牛仔裤的扣子，拉开拉链。他看见汉尼拔的瞳孔因他裤子前裆打开的声音而放大，威尔在他掌心中分崩离析的景象激起了一簇欲望的火花，从汉尼拔舒张的鼻孔与他手指抓紧威尔大腿的方式中显而易见。威尔润湿嘴唇，闭上眼睛，伸手向下，伴随着一声叹息用一只手握住了自己。他听见汉尼拔开口时的湿润声音。“这里的一切都得我来做。”

汉尼拔一反常态地在他上方沉默着，他的唯一回应是沉重的呼吸声。威尔转过身去，将裤子拉下臀部，感觉到汉尼拔的双手帮助它们脱到了大腿处。威尔睁开眼睛，握紧自己的勃起，感觉到前所未有的暴露。他看起来一定很可笑，衬衫和裤子都只脱了一半，阴茎在空气中招摇，而汉尼拔看着他，衣冠楚楚，典雅大方。

但汉尼拔眼中的神情无疑并不意味着他认为威尔有丝毫可笑。“不要让思考妨碍你享受它。”汉尼拔告诉他，仿佛正读着他的心。“让你自己只是感受，威尔，不要思考。”

_但这是不可能的，_ 威尔想说。即使火焰蔓延过他的神经，被汉尼拔眼中欲望的火苗所点燃，他也不能停止思考，放松投入进当前的情形中。他已经决心完成这一切——在此刻他认为只有身体被束缚才能阻止他触碰自己——但他的羞耻感，尽管微不足道，却无论如何不打算消失。 _不，_ 威尔想着，试探着活动手指， _这一定会很尴尬。_

“如果你觉得会很尴尬，那就只能这样了。”汉尼拔说道，不知怎的，他又一次读心了。“看着我——你能看出来我有多么想要你。你能 _感受_ 到，如果你允许自己的话。将你自己沉浸在我的视角，如果这有帮助的话；聚焦于我感受到了什么，而不是你自己的感受。你明白了吗？”

威尔眨了眨眼。“这是个……有趣的想法。”

汉尼拔低头对着他微笑，他那优雅的手指轻扫过威尔髋骨上紧绷的皮肤。“我想问你之前有没有尝试过，但我已经看出来答案将会是否定的。”

“不。”威尔说道，思绪依然试图跟上谈话的节奏，因其正以惊人的速度向前推进。“我的意思是对。对，没有，我没试过。”

“显而易见。”

威尔眯着眼盯着汉尼拔，满腹狐疑，但那人的表情依然不寻常地开放且易于解读，任由威尔读取他所需之物。威尔在汉尼拔的眼神中读到了大写加粗的欲望，渴求，欣赏，在那双酒红色的眼睛中还有一丝几乎是崇敬的闪耀光芒。他的心脏随着晃动钟摆的节奏而跳动，他感觉到自己的欲望之势翻倍了，感觉像是内脏被打了一拳，感觉到它出现在他腹部的突然紧缩，和他早已坚硬的阴茎的进一步挺立之中。“哦。”他说，睁大了眼。

汉尼拔的笑声只不过是一阵拂过他脸颊的温暖空气。“让我看着你，威尔。”他低语道，俯身将词句呼进威尔烧灼着的耳廓上。“让你自己去感受我有多么想要，感受我看着你这个样子所获得的愉悦。”

威尔能感到这些话像是在他胸口皮肤上的一股压力。他的手撸动着阴茎，尽管只有一下，却已经感觉远远无法自控了。“哦，上帝。”

他的手缓慢而稳定地滑动着。向下到他阴茎的根部，随后回到顶端，用手掌覆盖住抵着他暴露腹部渗出液体的龟头。当他分神透过浓密的睫毛窥视时，威尔可以看见汉尼拔正盯着他，而渐长的欲望喧嚣从他头骨所变成的回音室的骨墙上反弹而下。他的欲望蔓延过他全身，助长了汉尼拔的，而威尔的移情反过来供养着那股欲求，直到他的身体和心灵感到箭在弦上，一触即发，过度充溢，一个愉悦与饥渴的无穷无尽的反馈循环。

他咆哮着，短促而低沉，当他再也无法承受他所感受到的。汉尼拔的手以一种奇特的抚慰姿势扫过他被汗水打湿的脸庞，仿佛威尔受了伤，而不是单纯因他们共同的需求而欲火焚身。“我在监禁期间梦见过你这个样子。”汉尼拔坦白道，声音会意而低沉。

威尔将眼睛闭上了一会儿，头向后仰短暂地大笑着。“我也梦见过你。”他喘息着，随着汉尼拔双眼凝视着他，他的硬挺向上往掌心里戳弄着。他用力地呼出一口气，随后才再次开口说话。“你来杀了我。”

汉尼拔的眼中闪过一道光芒，如此明亮，以至于威尔认为即使他一直保持着通常的提防，他也将无法掩饰。“那些梦境让你感觉如何？”

听到这些话，威尔再一次气喘吁吁地笑了起来，他紧握手掌，上下撸动着自己的分身。他能感受到压力在他体内逐渐累积，正如火焰在他皮肤下舔舐。当他短暂地低头看着自己的阴茎时，他的阴茎头涨得暗红，前列腺液淌了出来，在他手指下肿胀着，那粗硬是他一生中从未感受过的。他闭上双眼，不去面对汉尼拔的强烈注视。在他体内倾泻而出的感觉，远比他脱离青春期以来所体验过的任何事物都要更加生猛和令他渴望，这感觉就像，如果它增长的更加强烈的话，他就要死了。“那让我兴奋。”他承认道，气喘吁吁，不感羞耻。他不需要睁开眼睛，就能感觉到他的话语所带来的刺透汉尼拔的饥渴；在他紧闭的眼睑之后，他能想象出对方的瞳孔是如何放大，能听到他沉重心跳的漏拍，感受到他们之间的空气变化了，变化成某些更加致密、更加危险的事物。“我想要你那么做。”

听见汉尼拔急促的吸气声，他睁开了眼。汉尼拔脸上的神情……威尔咬紧牙关，手掌在他绷紧的勃起上更快的移动着。他喘息着以求更多的空气，无法抑制住从紧咬的齿间溜出的呻吟。“我想要它。”威尔喘着气，一次又一次地往掌心里戳弄，想着那些梦，那随着无数景象从他的想象力中剥离而出时穿透全身的欲望，刀刃的闪亮，绳索的刮痕和牙齿的反光。“哦，我 _想要_ 你那么做。”他紧咬牙齿，片刻间害怕自己会说出那些方才想到的话。 _我依然想要你那么做。_

汉尼拔的手指在他大腿上抓的更紧了，却怯于触碰他真正需要他的地方。他的鼻孔舒张开来，要么是因为欲望，要么是为了嗅闻那使威尔的汗汽一霎间变得香甜的恐惧。“很诱人。你知道我永远不会的。”他低声说道，俯身靠近，咬噬着威尔喉咙底部敏感的皮肤。他的拇指坚实地摩挲着威尔的大腿皮肤，威尔感觉自己的双腿在那触碰之下开始颤抖，伴随着体内渐增的高潮的力量。“没有你，还剩下谁能审判我呢？”

“ _天啊_ ，汉尼拔，真见鬼。”威尔的喘气声支离破碎，他将脸庞埋进了汉尼拔头发和呼吸的柔软之中。

“没有别人。”汉尼拔低语道，他的声音像是沉入了威尔的大脑，他头骨的角落里充满了回声，直到再没有空间留给他自己的疯狂思绪。“除了你没有人配得上，威尔，挥舞这把燃烧的正义之剑，净化这个世界。上帝的羔羊，除去世人的罪孽[3]；你将如何用正义的审判点燃世界！到时候，威尔，当这一切都言尽行尽之时，我需要的是你，来将我摆渡进黑暗之中。”

威尔的心脏洪亮地跳动了一下，然后一切都停滞了——呼吸、血液和行星的旋转。伴随着腹部肌肉的紧缩，威尔觉得自己折到了脚踝。汉尼拔的低沉声音在他骨骼和大脑中隆隆作响，他的手像镣铐一般放在威尔的大腿上，他口音的突然厚重，和当他说“需要”时嘴唇的微弯。“啊，天啊， _汉尼拔_ 。”威尔的阴茎抵着他的掌心搏动，他腿部、胸部和腹部的肌肉以同样节奏收缩。浓稠的精液在他裸露的胸膛和腹部上勾勒出条纹，威尔抚摸自己，达到了他记忆中拥有过的最强烈的高潮。

汉尼拔的嘴唇覆盖住他的，吞下了威尔随着身体颤抖而发出的叫喊声。前一秒他还确信自己会分崩离析，四肢垂落像一个破旧的洋娃娃，而下一秒当汉尼拔的舌头扫过他牙齿上排时，他感觉自己又一次坚实而充满活力。他用那只干净的手抓住了汉尼拔的胳膊肘。汉尼拔，又一次成为了在他周围不断蚀化的世界的稳定中心。威尔紧紧抓住他，像抓住救生索一般，直到他的呼吸稳定下来，心跳减慢。

“我能帮你拿些什么吗？”当威尔终于让头和手落回到床垫上时，汉尼拔问他。

“呣……”威尔回道，一时间忘记了他的舌头不在汉尼拔嘴里时该如何运作。“毛巾？”

“稍等片刻。”汉尼拔说道，最后一次用手捏了捏威尔的大腿，然后站了起来。

威尔颤抖着呼出一口气，用干净的手梳理着头发，尽可能地将那些当他忙着逃出联邦监禁、驾着摩托远离FBI、随后开船逃离时形成的发结打开。威尔认为他永远无法否认的一件事是，有汉尼拔在，他的生命精彩得多了。无法预测，令人疲惫，时常致命——且 _总是_ 危险——但从不乏味，从未伴随那种恐惧与渴望的沉闷光泽，而那正是他早前生活的特征。

尽管他愿意承认，躺在自己度过激情后逐渐冷却的混乱之中，比起在汉尼拔摩托后座上疯狂地沿着黑暗街道倾斜而驰，让他感觉魅力稍逊。当汉尼拔回来，滑坐在他身旁，用他从船上浴室取来的湿毛巾擦净威尔的胸膛和肚皮时，他正努力想着除他看起来一定有多么可笑之外的任何事。而当汉尼拔的手持着布料轻拭过他已然疲软的阴茎，以一种快速而细致的效率清洁他时，威尔猛然吸了口气。

“你真是完美。”汉尼拔一边告诉他，一边向后梳理着威尔的头发，将嘴唇贴上他的太阳穴。

威尔将其中一条毯子扯回到他们身上，转过身来，如此他的头就可以靠在汉尼拔的头顶。他想知道自己是否应当提出要看着汉尼拔，但他不认为答案有多可能是肯定的。随着他说话，他的嘴唇扫过一缕缕灰白头发的银丝。“你之前说的话有多少是真心的？”

汉尼拔将脖颈侧倾以凝视威尔。他们所在的船舱角落十分昏暗，但他认为在汉尼拔的嘴角可能有一丝微笑正在浮现。“别误会我的意思，威尔。”他干脆地答道。“我不是要求你现在就割断我的喉咙，然后结束这一切。”

_但如果我试图如此，你也会允许我的，_ 威尔想道，攥住毯子以遏止双手的颤抖。他在汉尼拔头顶发上落下一个吻。“我保证会把你留到最后。”

******

他们在露天喝着咖啡，从马克杯上冒出的水汽升入寒冷的午后空气中。在离岸更远的地方，几艘满怀希望的渔船仍在流连，但现在的水域更加空荡了，也更加波涛汹涌。威尔转动舵轮，使船头垂直于摇晃它的轻柔波浪。他从杯子中吹出一缕蒸汽，眯眼眺望波光粼粼的水面。在他身后，汉尼拔将一只手轻轻放在他的腰上。片刻后，当威尔向后靠进那触碰之中时，他的手指抓紧了些。

“你决定好要带我们去哪儿了吗？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔点头，咽下一口滚烫的咖啡。“嗯。”他说，“我的意思是，我已经有了个主意。”

他转身面对汉尼拔。汉尼拔没有移开他的手，而是随着威尔移动，让它沿着威尔的背部曲线滑动。他用拇指轻抚威尔的下背部，穿过因睡眠和今天先前活动而皱起的毛衣。威尔突然意识到，他可以带他们到任何地方，不提供任何细节，也不解释地将他们引往任何方向，而汉尼拔会毫无疑问、毫无顾虑地跟从。这种程度的信任，这种不管有何后果、都要将他们的命运捆绑在一起的意愿，让他片刻间感到大吃一惊，他抬起头，看着那个垂眸向他微笑的男人，一时说不出话来。

“我们一直向南。”威尔说道，过了几秒他才恢复过来。“沿着海岸线一直到佛罗里达。”他转过头，望着白色的微小浪尖。再过一两个小时就会平静下来了，他想。“我们可以一起决定从这儿要去往哪里。卖掉船然后飞到某个地方，或是加满油，继续沿着海岸航行。我知道你说过你不在乎，但我不想像这样为我们两人做决定。不能靠我自己。”

汉尼拔的拇指在他后腰缓慢而稳定地画着圈。他能感受到那双眼睛看着他，研究他，记忆他，但他继续望着水域。一只羽翼锋利的海鸥如镖一般划破海面，它那双被拉向紧密波峰与波谷的翅膀穿透了水面，却没有引起一丝水花。威尔注视着，等待着鸟儿再次浮现。“有人可能会说，我欠你一些在我们决策过程中的发言权。”汉尼拔缓缓告诉他。小心翼翼地斟词酌句。“当我说我不在乎的时候，我是认真的。”

威尔眨了眨眼。那只鸟依然在海浪下的某个地方倘游，蹼足踢着水，尖利的喙刺穿水体以搜寻它冷银色的猎物。它消失得如此彻底，以至于它可能从未存在过，威尔想着。他想知道有多少鸟潜入水下却没有再次浮上来，想知道他是否会成为其中之一。这感觉像是，自从他驶入大西洋，他便一直在下沉，越来越深地沉入到一个水下的梦境，而汉尼拔总是在那里，紧紧地抓着他。

“拜托。”他哄着他，在他能确定他一直观察着的这只鸟是否幸存之前，转身面对着汉尼拔。“你知道你有些地方想带我去看，有些你年轻时的街道和味道渴望与我分享。”

汉尼拔的笑容变大了些，嘴唇因愉悦而向后扯开，露出些许牙齿。“而我毫不怀疑，我会在适当的时候引领你走上所有这些道路。但现在，我想看看你为我们做出了何种抉择。毕竟，我已经花了这么长时间给你上好发条，正如你曾说的；现在允许我看着你如何行动才是最合适的。”

威尔哼了一声，将注意力转回到他的咖啡，和水面上，在那里可能有一只鸟在他移开视线的时候已经重新出现了。或者没有。“如果我决心想要留在佛罗里达怎么办？”他问道，转过身去，看到汉尼拔的表情滑落。他嘴角的笑容不太能继续保持住了，当他继续描述这个假设时。“穿着白色西装，搬到迈阿密，开始贩卖可卡因。”

汉尼拔的表情很是困惑。这看起来有点像是，他正试图确定到底该说些什么来作为回应。“我会非常有兴趣看到你穿着白色西装。”他终于总结道。“我想我们会成为令人钦佩的毒贩。”

“这不是个与毒贩联系在一起的典型形容词。”威尔指出。

“我们很难会成为典型的毒贩。”

“我们几乎算不上任何典型的什么。”威尔叹道。 _不是你典型的朋友，敌手，罪犯。杀手。爱人。_ “你可以用一大堆从拿破仑战争期间失事的船上抢救下来的、云雾朦胧的古董镜子来装饰我们的别墅，”他尖酸地继续说道，“我们还可以用它吸点毒。”

汉尼拔耸了耸肩。“如果这是你想要的话。”

“你会开始一段毒品非法交易的崭新职业生涯，就那样。”威尔笑道，有些难以置信。这就是他爱的，他想，汉尼拔那完全令他吃惊的能力。当然，这不总是为了他的利益，但当时也有过几次像这样的时刻——当威尔发觉自己对汉尼拔是多么的令人惊叹、多么的不合时宜、多么令人惊叹地不合时宜而感到震惊和愉悦。以及他是如何直白地拒绝表现得像一个合时宜的人。出于某种原因，这让威尔想起了几年前的某个清晨在汽车旅馆房间里吃的炒蛋。“心血来潮嘛。”

“只有 _你_ 心血来潮。”汉尼拔答道。“虽然我希望你是在开玩笑。”

“你看不出来吗？”威尔得意地笑道。

“和你在一起，我永远没法确定，你的行为是如此不可预测。”汉尼拔叹了口气，威尔又要继续大笑起来，因为这些话是如此熟悉，因为它们如此贴切地映照出他前一刻的想法.

“这将使我们比其他毒枭更有优势。”

“你估计我们到达佛罗里达、开始我们作为毒枭的新生活大概需要多长时间？”汉尼拔问道。

“几个星期吧，”威尔皱眉，“也许十八天。”如果不是汉尼拔对他们之间的伴侣关系进一步进展所需的花费心怀一些不可动摇的浪漫幻想的话，这时间在海上算不上很长。“我们能更好地利用时间，如果我们在夜间轮班运行引擎的话。”夜里轮班掌舵会让他们更快地到达佛罗伦萨，也减轻了每天早上在汉尼拔身边醒来却遭受性挫折的问题。汉尼拔双眼注视着他、目光扫过他的身体的记忆，和他的凝视灼烧着威尔火热的面庞的方式，像一记叉状闪电般击中了他。他们越早到达佛罗里达，汉尼拔就能越早在床上撒满玫瑰花瓣和鹿角或者 _其他什么玩意_ 。威尔很想把他们带到北卡罗莱纳州上岸，但即使是佛罗里达也感觉离匡提科太近而令人担忧。他知道他们能够融入那里；在他们前往目的地的两周里，搜捕行动将有充足时间达到狂热巅峰，且逐渐缩小，而人们将会看到他们期望看到的东西；大多数人并不期待着见到一个被通缉的连环杀手登记入住当地酒店，或是买一辆二手车，或是在街角的杂货店买杂货。尽管如此，威尔能够确信的是，如果他们不得不航行到任何远于佛罗里达的地方，他将无法从性张力的陡立之势中存活下来，他还同样确信，一旦他们完全离开这个国家，他将能更轻松地得到休息。

“你一定得教我航海。”汉尼拔说道，若无其事，显然没有意识到他的话使威尔的心脏艰难运转。“如果我们不必经常加油，我们就能节省时间。”

“明天吧。”威尔说道，想着教汉尼拔做任何事的画面，想着汉尼拔请求别人教他。“我们现在都还依旧疲惫着呢。”

“的确如此。”汉尼拔同意道。“而且，为了恢复我们的力量，我提议用咖啡以外的东西来打破我们的斋戒。”

“我吃得下。”威尔耸耸肩，跟着汉尼拔回到甲板下面。“而且我 _是在_ 开玩笑，”他说，“关于在你的古董镜子上吸食可卡因。你永远不会靠你自己的供给嗑嗨。”

******

当他们吃过东西后，海水已经平静下来，风也变得温和而稳定，于是威尔放下船帆，利用傍晚的阳光，向汉尼拔展示了抢风航行的基本技巧。他是个绑绳子的专家，威尔一点也不惊讶。

“别自以为是。”威尔警告道。“我会不警告你就转动吊杆，直接把你撞进海里。”

汉尼拔看上去更像是被逗乐了而不是被威胁。“谁教你航海的？”他问道，眯起眼睛，从他正在拉帆的位置向上望去。夕阳映照在他的眼中，使它们看起来平坦而漆黑。有那么一瞬间，威尔觉得他也能看见自己倒映在那里，笼罩在橘红色的光芒之中。 _墙上的魔镜，_ 威尔想着，觉得自己很傻， _我不总是能够认出你所展现出的我的倒影。_

他耸了耸肩。“我就是那么学会了。”他说。

“你年轻时候学会的。”汉尼拔说，“在我认识你的这段时间里，你很少航行，但与海上技能和知识相关联的神经通路依然敏锐而明亮，记忆深深地刻在了你的脑海里。”

“我小时候在船只引擎上工作。”威尔答道。他不是很想谈论他的过去；那感觉像是另一段人生，一些发生在别人身上的事情。一个活过却从未认识汉尼拔·莱克特的人。此刻他感觉到了全新的开始；而回望过去是他最不想做的事情。尤其是这件事。“你像那样整日呆在船上，你也会学到点东西，即使你自己并没有一艘船。”

汉尼拔看他的表情说明他知道还有更多事情有待了解，也知道威尔并不打算告诉他。“你独自驾船到了欧洲。”他说，改变了试探策略。“毫无疑问，这是一次令人望而生畏的航行。寂然，寥寥，全始，全终，独自一人身处广阔无边的大海之上。你有没有担心过自己的安全，当你穿过那片宽广水域之时，威尔？”

“我不在乎。”威尔耸了耸肩，说道。“我不知道你为什么留我活着，也不知道当我找到你的时候会做些什么。在海上失踪几乎可以算是一种解脱了。”

“一个痛苦的灵魂。”汉尼拔说，“可你还是取胜了。我勇敢、耀眼的男孩，你穿过整个大洋只为再次找到我。”他站得离威尔更近了些，举起左手摩挲着贯穿威尔前额的苍白线条。“当你找到我时，我是多么的不知感恩啊。”

太阳在汉尼拔双眼的黑暗镜面中闪着光，威尔想知道他怎么还没因此失明。“现在无所谓了。”他说，声音有些僵硬，虽然他正想要它变得轻快、放松。汉尼拔的手指紧扣住他的肩膀。

“对，”他说，“我想在这一切之后确实无所谓了。”

[1] 标题注，金燕蛾属（Chrysiridia），又称日落蛾（sunset moth）。产于东非至马达加斯加，具有发达的飞行肌肉和强健的身体，在白天飞行。它被认为是最美丽最富感染力的鳞翅目昆虫之一，日落蛾外形非常艳丽，但翅膀的虹彩部分没有色素，这些色彩来自光的干涉。华丽的外表和日飞习性使其常常被误认为蝴蝶。

[2] もりばな，盛花（shèng），其形式是在宽口盘中放置剑山，将花材以繁盛的风格体现出来。

[3] 引自《约翰福音》1:19：“次日，约翰看见耶稣来到他那里，就说，看哪，上帝的羔羊，除去世人罪孽的。”（The next day he saw Jesus coming toward him, and said, “Behold, the Lamb of God, who takes away the sin of the world!”）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者尾注：拔叔是不是不行啊！！！！？


	16. 豹灯蛾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间在蒙太奇中过得更快。

随着威尔引导小船缓缓穿过黑暗，海浪舔舐着船身。海水异乎寻常地平静，在船头处分开如同两片黑色的幕帘，然后荡漾开来，最终归入无形的寂静之中。威尔跟随着水面上映照出的群星之路，向南前行。

_“朝地狱与诅咒前行。”_ 贝德莉亚微笑着，因某些几乎无法抑制的情绪而嘴唇紧闭，鼻孔张开。 _“你父亲过去常用的那个表达是什么来着？‘那就是事情急转直下（turned south）的时候’吗？”_ 她扬起一边金色的眉毛，勉强地自鸣得意着。 _“在这次旅途的终点，又有什么等待着你呢？”_

威尔从保温杯里嘬饮着滚烫的咖啡，凝望着夜空中闪亮的星星，从他面前平静的水面中，有着同样明亮的星星朝他眨着眼。“旅行本身就是终点。”他告诉她。“你没听说过吗？”

_“一次自我发现的旅程？抑或是深入黑暗内心？”_

“我已经看够了自己黑暗的内心，足以让我了解人类内心的恐惧。”他答道。

_“你看透人们的心，”_ 她说， _“他们隐藏的所有秘密。你对他们的了解比他们对自己的了解还要多。”_

“所以我就可以因此成为一个合格的法官了？”威尔问道。“也许这就是为什么我们合作得这么好的原因——我可以评价，他可以处决。”

贝德莉亚的双眼一直在太过湛蓝与太过宽阔而黑暗之间摇摆不定。他尽力不让它分散他的注意力。 _“你们两个都是行刑者。”_ 她说，眼窝憎恶地盯着他。 _“你要去哪里？”_

他还不知道。出于某种原因，很难想到远于佛罗里达的地方。太多选项，太多不确定性。他需要先知道，他们两个将会成为什么样子。他们俩在一起会是什么样子。也许他们无需一股联合起来对抗他们的外部力量，就会将他们自身分裂开来。

_某个有一间楼上卧室的地方，_ 威尔突然想到，他的脑海中闪现出，当他坐在BSHCI等待着自己的死刑执行日时，他以为已经失去的生活的画面。 _被温暖微风吹拂着的沙沙作响的白色窗帘。厨房里的蓝色瓷砖。点缀着深红颜色的蓝色瓷砖。_

“心自有其所在。”[2]威尔告诉她。

******

当汉尼拔以为他看到了一只海豚时，是他们出海的第三天。

“我很怀疑。”威尔告诉他。“水在这么靠北的地方太凉了，我认为。也许是一条小鲸鱼？或者是某种鼠海豚？”

“我想当我看见海豚的时候我能认出它来，威尔。”汉尼拔坚称道，语气一如既往的专断，但脸上充满了滑稽的极度失望，揭穿了他自信的虚伪谎言。

“当我们到更南边的时候可能会看到一些。”威尔说。“如果我们一直航行到佛罗里达群岛，我相信我们一定会的。”他微笑着，把帆稍稍放松了一些。“我有点惊讶，你居然这么喜欢海豚。”

“海豚是迷人的生物。”当他按照威尔指示弯下腰去系绳索的时候，汉尼拔告诉他道。他的声音流畅而放松，没有一丝防御心理。“海洋科学家对海豚的睡眠剥夺进行研究，发现它们能够连续几天不睡觉，且不会损失精神敏锐度。”

“它们以营救水手而闻名。”威尔说道。“对你的口味而言看起来有些仁慈了。”

“它们确实因这类善行而闻名。”汉尼拔同意道。“如果它们的其他活动更为人所知的话，无疑它们是不会成为一个受到如此大欢迎的物种的。”

“好吧。”威尔笑了。“海豚隐藏着什么黑暗的秘密？”

汉尼拔研究了他一会儿。他的嘴角只是略微弯起，但他的表情无可否认是被逗乐了。“杀婴。”他终于说道，眼神落下，看向他手中缠绕着的绳子。尽管如此，威尔确信自己在此之前看到了他嘴角的抽动。“它们经常殴打自己的幼崽，或是捕杀鼠海豚的幼崽。”

“你觉得它们能够区分，”威尔问道，声音更小了，也没之前那么打趣了，“它们自己的后代和一个相近物种的肉吗？”

“大多数人都说不出小牛肉和人类小孩的区别。”汉尼拔说，而现在威尔成了那个不得不把目光移开的人了，他的视线转向望着水面。 _你不必告诉我，_ 他想。

“在那儿！”听到汉尼拔的叫喊声，他的头猛地转了过去，威尔顺着他手指的方向，看到了那个在海浪中上下翻腾的黑影。

“那是海豹。”

******

_“这感觉如何，”_ 她问道，她的声线像是一串铃声，穿过昏暗的甲板飘向他， _“知道自己背叛了生命中的所有人？所有那些关心过你的人。”_

“除他以外的所有人。”威尔纠正她道，而她对这一改正发出了轻蔑的声音以示应答。“与其再次背叛自己，不如背叛他们。”

在她双眼的黑洞之下，贝德莉亚的嘴角微弯，露出一丝得意笑容。 _“你知道你听起来像谁吗。”_

威尔耸耸肩。月光在海水的黑色镜面上划出一条银白的路途，但他的路途却在别处。向南，向下，他想象着一直航行，直到除了冰什么都没有，安全地登上一个漂浮的家。

_“你的妻子。”_ 贝德莉亚叹了口气。 _“你的朋友们。他们会怎么看你？”_

“我现在不在乎他们怎么看我了。”威尔轻松地回答道。“他们不像他那般重要。我生命中的其他一切都曾是一层阴影，一片等待被拉开的窗帘。”

_“一层面纱。”_ 她表示道，笑容紧绷。 _“某些可以让他像新郎一样掀开的东西。”_ 尽管她双眼曾在的地方如今只剩深洞，但威尔依然能够感觉到她的注视。 _“你的最后几丝体面——你的人性——被他扯下丢在一旁。”_

他耸了耸肩。“那就丢在一旁呗。”他说。“我不会再否认自己，不会再次让自己的生命口吐谎言。”[3]

_“恬不知耻。”_ 她斥骂他道，但她的微笑从未动摇。 _“他一定为你所取得的成就十分骄傲。他总是对自己很满意，当他成功说服某些可怜的年轻人屈从于那些让他们夜不能寐的黑暗欲望时。你以为兰德尔·蒂尔是第一个还是唯一一个？你以为你与众不同吗？”_

“事实上，我的确如此认为。”威尔说道。“而你也知道我确实与众不同。”

******

上一次威尔发现自己和汉尼拔在一艘船上时，他一直不情愿让对方离开自己的视线超过洗澡的时长。如今，他发觉自己正处于完全相反的境地。汉尼拔的在场夺取了他的呼吸，他们渴望的热量点燃了空气，此刻在威尔身体与大脑的禁锢之中被不断放大。他感觉自己像是一深池的汽油，而汉尼拔是那根火柴。放在一起，他们便远超他们各部分的总和，不再由他们自身的原子和分子所构成，而是等离子体，是热量，一种化学反应，一种噩梦般欲望的燃烧。

保持安全距离比保持接近要困难得多。

首先，船上空间有限。当他想要密切关注汉尼拔的时候，这一事实对他有利。现在情况正相反。船上只有三个不同区域——甲板上，厨房和用餐区所在的甲板下方的主船舱，以及中舱铺位。严格说来浴室可以算作第四个区域，也是迄今为止最私密的，但威尔很快发现人们能在浴室里待的时间实在太短。

与汉尼拔保持安全距离的另一个挑战是，威尔根本不 _想_ 与汉尼拔保持任何形式的距离。当然更不会是安全距离；他和汉尼拔之间的任何事物什么时候安全过？威尔发觉自己一直假装他想要的是距离，然而他真正想要的却是除此之外的任何。只是羞辱的威胁，又一次被他欲望之势所压倒的威胁——被在他体内回响着的、挟持了镜像神经元的， _汉尼拔的_ 欲望之势所压倒——才使他试图分离。他真正想要的，是蜷缩在汉尼拔那唇瓣和手指的令人激动的暖意之中，任由他们之间膨胀的力量将他活埋。由于无法做到这一点，威尔发觉自己在试图在他们之间创造空间的同时，既要与船只的物理布局作斗争，又要与自己心灵的情感布局做抗衡。

他们每两到六个小时轮流睡觉。威尔掌舵的最久轮班在每天晚上，从午夜到早上六点——六个小时的不间断黑暗。通常很是安静，这种氛围孕育着梦境，即使人们是清醒的。海里没有怪物，除了那些威尔从记忆里带来的。

六点钟的时候，他熄灭了引擎，退回到中舱睡觉的地方。在他们到达目的地之前都不会拥有同时入睡的奢侈的事实变得明显之时，他们就换掉了床垫。他的头脑仍然因与夜间海洋的幽灵搏斗而颤抖着，威尔陷进自己的床铺，比他曾了解过的任何时候都更加轻松地进入了梦乡，船舶的动作和淋浴的声音抚慰着他那烦扰的神经。他沉沉地打了一两个小时的盹，然后醒来，发现早餐已被摆出在厨房，扣在餐盘里——炒蛋与香肠、果汁和咖啡的简单供应——准备好被拿上甲板，而汉尼拔正在那里等待着。他们一起进食，汉尼拔站在舵轮旁，一只手举着盘子，一只手拿着叉子，威尔依然穿着柔软的法兰绒睡裤。

他们每顿饭都是这样吃的，如果这种不正式使汉尼拔感到烦恼，他也不会说出来的。威尔在不担任他们小船船长的大部分时间都在睡觉，或是帮助汉尼拔练习使用船帆。他学东西很快；没过多久他就不需要帮忙了，于是威尔满足于观看汉尼拔那优雅而出色的动作。

引擎的噪音和水声使谈话变得困难。除非水面平和而他们并肩站着，否则他们无法维持之前定义他们交往的那种对话。取而代之的，是一种舒适的寂然在大多数时候笼罩着船只。数小时——甚至可能是一整天，有那么一次——就这么度过，而他们两人一言不发。他们转而用眼神和身体交流——当他们在甲板上经过时臀部的摩擦，当他们在两人之间传递一保温杯咖啡时手掌的流连。偶尔，汉尼拔会在走过的时候用一只手由上而下抚摸过他的胳膊，他的手指摩挲着威尔，从肩膀到手腕，不做任何解释或评论。

每天都差不多是一个样。威尔计数着一天天的清晨，用那些他在日出之后蹒跚着跌进床里时，在床边的纸片上所画出的粗实石墨线条。

******

_“你与众不同，”_ 她说，“ _是因为你能理解他。因为你远比他通常愿意扭曲的事物更具可塑性。你那非凡的头脑——你以为他不会从阅读期刊上所发表的有关你的文章中获得乐趣吗？”_

威尔哼了一声，并且不是第一次地想要知道，为什么她是那个在这些夜晚一直缠扰他的鬼魂。有很多记忆他更愿意看到。但话说回来，也许看见她对他的伤害最小，她的死在他的世界观里是一次胜利，而不是一场悲剧。一想到他在这些日子里可能会与阿比盖尔进行什么样的谈话，他便不寒而栗。贝德莉亚，至少，比起盖洛特·雅各布·霍布斯而言，在言语上是一个更好的激辩对象。“一定是因为这个吗？”他狡黠地问道。“我与众不同是因为他爱我。”

_“而且你爱他。”_ 她挑战道，然后在他没有提出任何纠正时继续说道。“ _你的爱会足够拯救你吗？”_

“我不需要被拯救。”威尔简短答道。“他也不需要被拯救。我们和其他那些需要被拯救的人不同，贝德莉亚。”

_“你们的爱将你们连结在了一起。”_ 她的双眼是潮水的黑色波浪。她的双眼是新月的空环。她的双眼就是她的双眼，除了是她头骨上的空洞之外什么都不是，而威尔一次又一次地跌入其中。 _“一种令人畏惧的纽带。也许你也畏惧？”_

“我并不害怕。”

******

他们在北卡罗莱纳州第一次加油。在那儿有一个浮动气泵，还有一条倾斜的金属板，通向一个小便利店。威尔将围巾紧紧地裹在脖子上，特意尽可能遮住他那伤痕累累的脸颊，然后带着最后一丝希望离开小船。因为说实在的，这就是他拥有的一切了——希望他们在这里不会被认出来，希望他不会走进小商店，然后看见他和汉尼拔的脸从一个电视屏幕或是一张通缉海报上回望回来，希望这一切都会对他们而言进展顺利，不是因为他们应得如此，而是因为他们已经 _这么_ 努力了，如果它不的话实在看起来不太公平。

_会_ 顺利的，当他沿着坡道从船边走向便利店时，他告诉自己。如果他不得不杀掉在这儿干活的每一个人——地球上每一个人——他就能让它变得对他们而言顺利了。

威尔没有发现自己的脸在望着他，当他走进这家小商店，而他的进入被门上方的一个小小金属铃所预示时。收银台后的那个女人甚至不愿费心从她的手机上抬起头来。甚至当他将他挑选好的物品放在她面前的柜台上时，威尔也没有从她那儿得到多于一瞥的注意。她递给他几个看起来像是用过的塑料袋，任由他自己整理袋子。

站在坡道顶端，他的呼吸停滞了，当他低头看到汉尼拔站在码头上，正对着手机说话，而加油员正在一旁看着。他戴着顶帽子，至少而言，但那张嘴和那对颧骨并无任何伪装。这就是为什么他们决定让威尔来当那个和人们打交道的人，让他假装自己正独自旅行。威尔 _以为_ 他们决定过了。

“谢谢。”汉尼拔说道，而威尔正走近他，胳膊里夹满了那些他已经知道汉尼拔会叹息、嗤笑着接过的杂货——白面包，蔬菜罐头，干粉汤包，一个黯淡的西红柿和几根可悲的香蕉是他唯一能找到的新鲜农产品。威尔看着汉尼拔递给加油员电话和一张叠起的钞票。

“乐意效劳。”那人说。“还有什么我们能为您做的吗？”

“我相信我们现在已经配置齐全了。”汉尼拔答道，一边说一边打量着威尔胳膊里的袋子。“祝您一天愉快。”

“一路平安。”加油员说道，声音略带鼻音。威尔将袋子递给汉尼拔，自己默默地走到了甲板下面。他解开船绳，靠自己驶离了码头，驶出海湾，而马达几乎没有搅动水面。当他们出了海，他关掉了引擎，走下甲板。

汉尼拔正对着那条白面包皱眉，正如威尔所预料的。威尔没有给他说话的机会，只是穿过了楼梯与厨房之间的狭小空间，把汉尼拔紧紧地按在了冰箱上，伴着一阵野兽般的沉吟，将他们的嘴对在了一起。

当威尔撤后时，很难说他们中的哪一个更喘不过气来。汉尼拔的双眼阴沉，一双棕色的瞳仁从沉重眼皮下热切地凝视着他。威尔想起他站在码头上，想起威尔在那一刻所感受的愤怒与恐惧，随后他将一只看似平稳的手掌放在了汉尼拔胸膛上，手指张开，以覆盖尽可能多的表面。

他们之间搏动着的欲望突然变得剧烈而暴力。没有渐增的过程，没有时间慢下来，只有这突如其来的欲火的波浪。威尔的呼吸从紧咬的牙关后吐出，而汉尼拔的落在了他们之间的炽热喘息中。威尔能够感受到汉尼拔那紧贴着他的坚实身躯的每一寸，而汉尼拔的话语在他头骨中到处反弹。 _一旦我们开始，将没有什么能够阻止我们。_ 一旦他们开始，威尔想着，他们之间逐渐累积的饥饿感不仅会吞噬他们自身，更会吞噬整个世界。

“小心点。”威尔低吼道，将牙齿和话语紧贴在汉尼拔耳下的微湿肉体上。他能感受到在他唇下的血管中血液的怦张，而他用舌头舔舐着汉尼拔的脉搏，享受着颤栗的回应。 _我没法失去你，_ 他想着，相信汉尼拔会通过某种方式听到这些话。

汉尼拔点点头，他的头发随着动作轻扫过威尔的下巴。他没有说话，胸膛有些过快地起伏着。威尔的呼吸喷吐在他的皮肤上。他的头脑还不够清醒，并不足以让他对自己的大胆感到惊讶，但已经足够清醒地认识到那震惊 _终会_ 来临。不久，他就会需要撤退一步让自己冷静下来，但现在还不到时候。他想要记住这一刻，记住他从汉尼拔身上所感受到的生理反应——轻柔、破碎的呼吸，颠簸着的心跳，透过他们之间的衣物抵压着他与之相回应的性奋的汉尼拔的阴茎——如此他过后便可以召唤出它来。一个咒语，可以将他在与逝者相处的漫长时间里所感受到的恐惧阻挡在外。

******

_“他会希望你继续杀戮。”_ 贝德莉亚说道。 _“过了多久你对于惩罚的标准就开始下滑了？在月亮有时间盈亏之前，你就从屠龙走到了折磨醉汉。”_

威尔耸耸肩。

_“你已经到达了门槛。”_ 贝德莉亚轻声低语道，透过黑暗、咸燥的空气，她的声音变得低沉刺耳。

“我已经越过了它。”他嘲弄地说道。“我们一起占据了一个新的阈限空间[4]，如今，面临着一个新的门槛。”

_“我很好奇，你们在另一边各会变成什么样子。”_ 她哼了一声，茫然地审视着他。

他没有告诉她，更没有告诉他头脑为他所展现出的这个鬼魂，告诉她另一边已然化为灰烬，告诉她经历这种变化会将他们一片片地剥离开。他不惧怕那等待着他们的转变。威尔预想他们各自的道德准则会继续衰退——因为，尽管所有证据都指向相反的结果，即他们以某种标准——为生——杀戮，但他们的受害者从未完全清白。 _有罪之人，_ 他想道， _面对着上天的谴罚。_ 贝德莉亚是对的；他能感受到他心灵的内核正逐渐侵蚀着。他并不怀疑汉尼拔，如果还未熟悉这种感觉的话，将会在不久之后了解到这感受。他们之间事物的力量将会把他们完全吞噬，然而，他认为，它将首先吞噬掉许多其他的人。

******

“你以前和男人在一起过吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问道，当他走过来坐在他身旁，沐浴在午后凉爽的阳光下时，递给了他一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。风停了，而船只在引擎的轰鸣声中前行。汉尼拔眺望过波光闪闪的海浪，望进橘红色的地平线。这些天来，空气变得越来越暖和了。“我想我们很快就会到达佛罗里达了。”他说道，然后以一种期待的神情回头看向威尔。

威尔思忖着，对于这个问题，没有什么答案能让他的脸不像现在这么火辣辣的。他甚至没能分神为汉尼拔会如此随意地问他如此私人的问题而感到震惊，因为 _当然_ 他会这么问，只是为了看到在面对自己的不适时，威尔的表情会是什么样子。他咳嗽起来。“没、没有。不太算是。”

汉尼拔扬起一边淡色的眉毛。“不太算是？”他重复道，音节从他舌尖疑问着滚落。

威尔并非第一次地在心里默默咒骂汉尼拔的好奇心。在那好奇的目光下扭转身躯的冲动无法抗拒；想要把汉尼拔推入水中的冲动则更为强烈。他从未与任何人讨论过这个话题，除了那些似乎总是被他所吸引的流浪狗，甚至在他还是个孩子的时候。“只有一个吻。”他平稳地说道，然后喝了一口咖啡，希望那能是某种更烈的东西。“那时我还年轻。”

他可以清楚地读到汉尼拔脸上的兴趣，并做好了迎接下一个问题的准备。有多年轻？为什么只有一个吻？他叫什么名字？那感觉如何？为什么只有一次？但由于某种神圣的奇迹，没有问题出现。于是威尔问出了他自己的那个。“我想你比较有经验吧？”

“我有过一些实践。”汉尼拔承认道，而威尔抗拒着对这种赤裸裸的轻描淡写翻白眼的冲动。他记起汉尼拔以前在巴尔的摩的社交生活，一场由无尽的晚宴、歌剧出席、交响乐、以及为他每一句完美表述出的格言而痴迷的社会名流们所组成的狂欢游行。他的面庞上一定流露出了一些怀疑，或是从他皮肤上升起了一种甜到发齁的气味，因为汉尼拔继续说道：“远比你正想象的要少，我认为。性对我的吸引不足以让我参与进超越表层的社会交往之中。”

“这是在委婉地说你不喜欢在事后不得不谈论自己的感受吗？”

汉尼拔笑了。“我想这可以作为一种粗略的解释。任何真正有价值的性体验都会让我暴露更多的自己和我的偏好，而非让我感到安全。”

威尔非常想知道那个“更多”指的是什么，以及什么会是汉尼拔认为“真正有价值的”，但他发现这些问题无法问出口。汉尼拔眼中闪烁着的光芒几乎让他胆战心惊，但威尔感觉到，只要他等得足够久，他终会发现真相。难道只是因为汉尼拔担心恋爱对象会最终将他和切萨皮克开膛手联系在一起吗？这当然说得通，但汉尼拔还说了 _偏好_ 。威尔因这个想法而大声咽了口唾沫，并拒绝跟随它想得更远。

“有点尴尬哈，”他承认道，而没有继续审问，“再次作为笨手笨脚、毫无经验的处子。我以为高中之后就不会经历这个了。”天啊。汉尼拔八成在心里正为这一切感到尴尬呢吧；只是出于礼貌没有表现出来。威尔并非第一次地想要知道，为什么汉尼拔要费这么大劲和他在一起；他是那个把他们推到这般境地，推到这个崭新悬崖上的人，而他本可以同样轻易地让事情保持柏拉图的状态。随后威尔便被一种可怕的恐惧感所掌控，即汉尼拔 _将会_ 完全如此地建议道——告诉他他已经重新考虑过了情况，而他不再认为这是他们关系的必要进化——他认为他可能真的会疯掉，如果这真的发生了的话。这不会发生的。当然不会。当然汉尼拔肯定知道他没法指望着威尔有任何经验。 _当然_ 汉尼拔对此十分了解，正如他对世界上的其他一切事物，不知怎的精通于一切可能的人类活动。“抱歉。”威尔不太走心地结束道，心里多少有些居心不良。

“你完全没有什么需要道歉的。”汉尼拔告诉他。一群在他们头顶飞过的鸟儿的影子在他的面庞上闪烁，他的虹膜被阳光反射出一抹红色。他的嗓音低沉、充沛，像丝绸一般滑过皮肤。“恰恰相反，我发现你的缺乏经验出乎意料地诱人。我承认，这通常不是我在一个性伴侣身上所追寻的品质。但在这种情况下，我非常高兴能成为第一个探索你屁眼的人。”

威尔的脸立刻着起火来。他能感受到那热量，如此强烈，以至于他的皮肤因此而刺痛。汉尼拔一反常态的粗鲁用词只是放大了威尔听到他话时的震惊。他的舌头变成了一块塞满嘴巴的厚实无用的肉。汉尼拔对着他微笑，倚靠在栏杆上，那张贵族的脸上带着一副洋洋自得的表情，威尔被空气呛到了。

“等等。”当他发现自己又能说出话来的时候，威尔气急败坏地说道。他的嗓音听起来比平时更加粗糙了。“是什么让你以为 _会是你_ 操 _我_ ？” _就让这把他从自鸣得意中拉出来吧_ ，威尔想道。

“你想要我这么做。”汉尼拔说道。

事实上，这是真的，但这并不能取代威尔从未为汉尼拔清楚表明过这件事的事实——他甚至都几乎没有为自己考虑过这件事，除了在那些他独自站岗时，在他脑海中闪现过的模糊梦境之中。威尔的幻想总是有一种危险倾向，总是冲向那些无法控制和令人不适的方向，并且，你究竟该怎么想象一些你几乎没有经验的事情呢？也许是因为他缺乏经验，也许是因为和汉尼拔有关的事情没有什么是轻松的，威尔发觉当他试图想象当他们到达迈阿密时会发生什么时，他原本丰富的想象力逐渐化为乌有，仅剩一丝悸动着的乳白欲求。他很少想到自己到底想要 _什么_ ，更多考虑的是他欲望的力量。“你怎么会这么想？”他问道，而在他自己听来，他的话像是对自己的辩护。

“这是真的，不是吗？”汉尼拔问道，背靠栏杆，手肘放在身后。“你想要感受我在你体内尽可能地深入。”

威尔几乎没法越过他心跳的喧嚣声音听到自己的声音。“我根本没有想过这个问题。”

“而你现在正在思考这个问题。”汉尼拔把头歪向一边。“你想要什么，威尔？也许直接告诉我会让你更好受些。”

威尔认为这是不可能的。他的表情清楚地表达了这一点。“我只是想要。”他开口道，随后叹了口气，摇摇头，用手指抓弄着头发——风突然把他的头发吹回到他脸上，使这个动作变得毫无意义。“我只是不想被迫谈论这件事。思考这件事。”仿佛他真的可以让自己不去想到它一样——想到汉尼拔看着他的方式，想到他在那目光之下所感受到的吞没他的欲望回响。“就让它顺其自然？我甚至不知道。该想些什么。我们能不能重新回到这次对话中有关我是个没有任何经验的尴尬处子的部分？我们为什么非得谈论这个？”

“当你想到我们的时候，”汉尼拔问道，选择无视威尔刚才说过的一切，“你 _会_ 想些什么？”

威尔吞咽着。有那么一会儿，他想知道如果他现在跳下船，他能不能游到岸上。想知道这为什么如此该死的困难。咒骂汉尼拔那永不满足的好奇心。勇敢地蹒跚向前。“我、我想象着亲吻你。”汉尼拔哼了一声，鼓励他继续。他叹了口气。“我想象那会是什么样子，不论我们最终在哪里结束。” _在宜人微风中飘动着的白色窗帘。_ “我想知道除了激动和恐惧外，这是否会让我感受到别的什么。我有很多疑问，但当我想到它的时候，任何答案都不重要了。我想象着亲吻你……和你一起杀戮。”

汉尼拔的眼睛闪闪发光，而威尔朝他迈了一步，将咖啡放在舵轮旁冷却。“你拿走了卡西·博伊尔的肺，当她还在使用它们的时候。”他说道，看着汉尼拔舔舐嘴唇，他的红色双眼充满警惕，却因好奇而明亮。威尔想起了那天——金色的阳光洒在田野之上；乌鸦在附近草地上盘旋，等待着人们离开，以便它们可以进食腐肉；那鹿角，浸满暗色的血液，像一双畸形的大手，怀抱着她被撕裂的、毫无生气的身躯。“你那么做是为了我，如此我便能看到我在霍布斯的案子中错漏了什么。你折磨那个女孩，”他说道，“将她活体解剖。是为了我。”

汉尼拔一言不发，面无表情。 _那是你第一次试图向我展示，_ 威尔想道，然后记起了那杀戮、那展示所流露出的冷酷、轻蔑的感觉。他稳步靠得更近了些。

“我想要看着你。”他说，并在听到汉尼拔喉咙深处发出的声音时舔了舔唇。“我想要你看着我。”

汉尼拔举起一只手——并非完全稳定，威尔注意到——以抚摸他的侧脸。他的手指滑进威尔的头发，拉得威尔些许失去了平衡。 _一如往常，_ 威尔想道。一个人如何能够在他生命的中心同时处于混乱与均衡状态，威尔说不清楚。他踮起脚跟，任由汉尼拔的沉重爱抚使他摇晃。

“你能够，”汉尼拔问道，“区分性与死亡吗？”

威尔注视着汉尼拔的嘴唇是如何跟随那些词句而动作的。“愉悦与暴力，”他沉思着说道，“欲望与腐朽。就我们而言，它们一天天地变得越来越难以区分了。”

“至少，你有一些关于死亡的经验。”汉尼拔说，他的话语被脸上那抹深情且玩味的笑意所柔和了。“他们通常会说，欲望第一，死亡其后。”

“但我们并非寻常。”

“不，”汉尼拔笑道，“我们当然不。”

他最后拽了一下威尔的头发——手指埋在靠近头皮的位置，如此威尔的头便能够轻易地因压力而移动——随后将威尔留给了他的思绪，和渐深的黑暗。

******

_“你打算下坠得越来越快。”_ 贝德莉亚越过海浪耳语着，“ _一直加速，直到那速度粉碎你们。”_

“我在期待。”威尔尖锐地回答她道。

“期待什么？”

威尔转过身去，看到汉尼拔正拿着一个热气腾腾的保温杯，困惑地微笑着。“哦，呃呣。”威尔回头瞥了一眼但是当然，没有鬼魂胆敢站在汉尼拔身边，有关贝德莉亚的记忆再一次退回到他头脑中的黑暗角落里。“到达佛罗里达群岛。抱歉。我在自言自语。”他带着感激的笑容接过保温杯。“你来早了。”

汉尼拔抬起一边肩膀，作为耸肩的马虎拟像。“我发现自己醒了，然后觉得你也许想在分配好的时刻之前稍微放松一下。我知道这些夜间值班对你精神造成的损害，比你愿意承认的还要严重。”

威尔嘬了口咖啡——只有太烫、美味、醇厚的这一侧。“嗯。它们对你造成了什么损害？”汉尼拔只是笑笑。“好吧，是，我应该睡一会了。谢谢。”

但他突然之间不想离开汉尼拔身边。此刻掌控他的并非之前那种对失去与抛弃的焦虑感，而是一种来自于接近这个男人所感受到的满足与保护。他们已经在同一艘小船上呆了两个多星期了，但他们几乎没有和对方呆在一起过，除了那些强烈得难以忍受的短暂时刻。

舵轮下方有一对叠起的毯子，而威尔将它们摸了出来。汉尼拔看着他走向船尾，在甲板上铺上一条毯子，然后让自己躺在上面。现在空气足够暖和，即使是晚上，一条毯子就足够了。他们应该很快就到了。明天，威尔估计着。

“我可以就在外面睡一会儿吗？”

“当然。”汉尼拔说，而威尔笑了。“稍等。”

汉尼拔消失在甲板下，威尔皱起了眉头。但不久后他就重新出现了，轻松地拖来一张双人床垫。“这对你来说会更舒服。”他不必要地解释道。威尔笑着向上看他。在汉尼拔的表情中有一种威尔很少见到的温柔，尽管也许只是黯淡的星光使它看上去如此。

“你愿意和我说说话吗？”威尔问道，当他让自己再次舒服起来。“我怀念听你说话的日子。”他承认道。

“当然。”汉尼拔说道。“你有什么特别想听的主题吗？”

“随便。”威尔说。

于是汉尼拔开始说道。“让我们想象一下，”他说，“以太能够穿透任何透明物体，假设它们都是弹性的话，那么它的粒子将仍然能够像以太粒子那样传递波的运动。” _他在背诵某些他曾读过的东西，_ 威尔想着， _从记忆中。_ 即使认识他这么多年，威尔发现他也没法不对这些智力优势的不经意展示感到片刻的惊讶。汉尼拔的嗓音平稳地滚动着，这些词句对于威尔来说，就像引擎的轰鸣声或海水的拍打声一样毫无意义，直到不久之后，词句、马达和海水都变成了一股混合的噪音，而威尔偶尔从中认出一些单词和短语。

“……实验进一步表明，这两种反射的强度几乎是相等的，而在不同的透明物体中，这种强度随着折射率的增加而直线增加。因此，我们看到玻璃的反射比水的反射更加强烈，而钻石的反射比玻璃的反射更加强烈……”

威尔任由汉尼拔的沉稳嗓音与夜晚和大海的声音混合在一起，感觉到自己逐渐飘入了睡梦之中，想知道他从汉尼拔身上所看到的反射的强度与力量。

[1] 标题注，豹灯蛾（Garden Tiger），学名Arctia caja。分布范围极广，从美洲到欧亚大陆，从低海拔地区到天山的海拔三千米处，都有这类蛾子的发现。

[2] 引用自约翰·弥尔顿《失乐园》：“这心是它自己的住家，能把天堂变地狱，地狱变天堂。（The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven.）”（朱维之译）

[3] 引自奥斯卡·王尔德《自深深处》：“抵讳自己的经历就是遏止自己的发展。抵赖自己的经历就是让自己的生命口吐谎言。这无异于排斥灵魂。（To reject one’s own experiences is to arrest one’s own development. To deny one’s own experiences is to put a lie into the lips of one’s own life. It is no less than a denial of the Soul.）”（朱纯深译）

[4] 阀限空间（Liminal space），liminal一词来自拉丁词根limen，意为门槛（threshold）。阀限空间是指一种过渡性空间，在这个空间里你将一些事物留在了身后，与此同时却也没有完全融入进其他事物中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：正忙着回复评论！抱歉这一章有点简短和过渡。


	17. 豹灯蛾 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：实话实说，这应当是上周那章的结尾，但我就是没能及时将我写的这堆东西整到一块。很抱歉，如果有任何拼写错误的话；我写的这团狗屎现在勉强算是整到一起了。
> 
> 译者注：这章是nc-17章节！鸡动！

这栋房子离海岸只有短短一段路，它荫凉的门廊和法式双开门面朝着沙滩和远处的大海。一片齐腰高的青黄草海将房子后部环绕在了摇曳着的叶片的汪洋之中，而它的前部则面对着海滩。威尔关上车门，抬头正巧看到一对鹤乘着巨大的翅膀悄然从头顶飞过。 _像是天使一样，_ 他想。

他们把船停在了上舒格洛夫的一个码头的船台上——汉尼拔说千代会处理它的出售，和他们在船上的所有物的销毁。汉尼拔走进船舱，留威尔在炎热午后的空气中独自待了一会儿，然后带着一串挂在简单的银色钥匙链上的钥匙重新出现。他们在停车场找到了那辆与钥匙相匹配的车——一辆配备有真皮座椅的低矮的深绿色敞篷车，看到它，威尔抬起了眼，而汉尼拔流畅地耸了耸肩。

“千代的品味。”他说道，算是一种解释，然后钻进了驾驶座，没有参考任何形式的地图便将他们带到了这里。

此刻威尔抬头凝视着这幢房子——这幢刷着浅蓝色外漆的两层海螺屋[1]。百叶窗是淡紫色的，门廊周围的柱子和栅栏是白色的，它的一切都看起来那么干净、明亮、令人愉悦。威尔伸长脖子审视着二楼，那里有一扇窗户没有关上，薄纱般的白色窗帘露了出来，正在微风中飘动。威尔将鞋子磨蹭进沙子之中。他能转身，奔跑，然后在几秒内下到水里，前门离大海如此之近。

“你是怎么安排得了这一切的？”威尔问道。

“千代负责的，”汉尼拔说，“我只是给她划定了一下工作范围罢了。”

威尔想起汉尼拔在北卡罗莱纳的加油站归还那个男人手机的样子，想起了他自身恐慌和愤怒的力量，如今意识到他从来没有首先考虑过汉尼拔想要用那部手机做些什么。当然，如果威尔费心思考一下的话，这将会很是明显；汉尼拔自然会打电话给千代，并让她在佛罗里达给他们安排一个合适的住所。 _千代要不然是很有钱，并对老相识很慷慨，_ 威尔想道， _要不然就是她可以使用汉尼拔绝对拥有的至少一些国外银行账户。_ 威尔无法开始理解他们关系的性质，但他相信汉尼拔知道自己在做什么，并且相信千代真的把他的最大利益放在了心上。有一种显而易见的可能性，威尔反思道，千代对他也有同样的感觉。

“我们进屋吧？”汉尼拔问道，一只手向前示意着，同时另一只手搭在了威尔的后腰上，温柔地将他引向房子，如同驾船一般操控着他。威尔任由自己被引导着，他后背上的手提醒着他接下来会在他们之间发生什么，既然如今他们终于到达了陆地。威尔的心砰砰直跳。他现在有些不确定，不确定他感到更兴奋还是更紧张。说实在的，在过去两周半的时间里，他一直心有戚戚，磨牙以待，现在却发现自己被一种荒谬的疑惧所充满。他将自己的面庞转变为不露声色的冷静神情，然后跟随着后背上的轻柔推动，走上台阶，进入到凉爽明亮的门厅。

房子的底层十分开阔，凉风习习。汉尼拔将法式双开门向门廊外推开。那里有一套藤制的庭院家具，上面装饰着翠绿色的靠垫。而室内的家具则是轻质木材，透气的棉布装饰，冷色调，火焰有多不像冷冰，这儿就有多不像任何汉尼拔先前曾居住过的地方。

“这地方不错。”威尔说着，跟着汉尼拔走进了厨房。虽然不是他知道汉尼拔所偏好的那种高品质，但是很宽敞，并且，配上它樱桃木的橱柜，苍白的大理石台面，足够优雅。地板是一片浅蓝色的瓷砖，威尔不确定是什么更让他害怕了——这一切看起来和他在汉尼拔把他从精神病院弄出来之前所梦想的是多么相似，抑或是他对这些相似之处的毫不惊讶。 _也许这不是真的，_ 他想道，但这不是他第一次有这种想法了。

房子里有一个盥洗室[2]，邻接一个步入式淋浴间—— _以便在海里游泳后冲洗身体，_ 威尔猜想道，随后在脑海里描绘出了一副潺潺血流沿着凝满水汽的白色墙壁流淌而下的画面，并感觉自己预见到了未来。

“我想要一个你会觉得舒适，”汉尼拔漫不经心说道，“觉得放松的地方。毕竟，有很多事情等待庆祝。此外，我觉得这个住所与我人尽皆知的审美极不一致，因此它的购入不会让任何我们的老朋友有所警觉。”

_我们的老朋友，_ 威尔想。他突然想到汉尼拔也曾是杰克的朋友，还是阿拉娜的。且不仅仅是她的朋友。不知怎的，在他心里，汉尼拔一直只是他的，也独独只是背叛了他。他此刻想知道杰克感受如何，当他终于开始相信那个把他的妻子从鬼门关里救出来的男人，早已亲手将那么多人送进了鬼门关里时。他想知道汉尼拔是否有过任何感觉。

“卧室在楼上。”汉尼拔说道，然后将他的手伸进威尔的掌心之中，仿佛他们每天都如此。威尔让汉尼拔将他拖上了狭窄的楼梯——墙上的相片展示了另一个男人的家庭，他们穿越岁月与回忆载欢载笑——他的心跳淹没了他的脚步声。

“这儿有一个空房间。”汉尼拔示意道。“如果我们在这儿久待，我可能会把它变成一个书房。”

“我不认为这里的气候会适合燃木壁炉全年生火。”威尔说道，感觉有些头晕目眩。他试着让自己听起来很随意。“带我去卧室看看。”

汉尼拔带着一丝戏弄愉悦微笑着说。“累了吗？”

“筋疲力尽。”威尔挖苦地回道。

当那男人的嘴唇弯起之时，他看到汉尼拔参差的犬齿边缘倏然闪现，他感觉自己的心跳加快了。汉尼拔甚至还没有触碰他，他的身体就缓缓起了反应，仿佛他已经慢跑了半英里。

“就在这边。”汉尼拔说道，并伸手打开了门。旋钮是黄铜的，威尔看到，而他仅仅通过看着汉尼拔放在上面的手指，就能几乎感觉到那冰冷金属在他掌心下的触感。除此之外，他想要感受汉尼拔的手指在他身上，而不是在门把手上。他眨了眨眼，抬起头以一览全屋。

这是一个很大的房间，有一对面朝大海的竖长方窗。威尔走向敞开的那一扇，让他的双手摩挲过那一片像是幻象显现的洁白窗帘。他先前的思绪此刻又回到了他的头脑之中，而他的心脏因为一阵突然而可怖的恐惧而缩紧了，害怕这一切只是一场梦——害怕他们仍在船上，害怕他仍被关押着，害怕这一切全是假的——他用手指揉搓着布料，以找寻此刻真实性的确实证据。

窗外，午后的微光在沙洲上熠熠闪烁，一只鹈鹕展翅高飞。威尔从海景旁转过身来，他对这个房间和他现时状态的信念适当地恢复了。在房间一角有一个梳妆台，还有一扇通往他猜想可能是套间浴室的门。而在房间的中央，看起来极具暗示意味，有一张巨大的实木框架床占据着空间。

与其他家具不同，寝具是暗色的——深沉、浓烈的钴蓝色。和汉尼拔之前在巴尔的摩旧餐厅的墙壁颜色一模一样，而那感觉像是上辈子的事情了，威尔想道。也正和汉尼拔最喜爱看他穿着的西装颜色一模一样。威尔片刻间走了神，想知道汉尼拔是否将他的餐厅粉刷过，以搭配威尔的颜色——如果在他们相遇之前它曾是其他某种颜色的话——但这个想法实在令人生畏，没法细细思量——因为说实在的，这并不是绝无可能，或是荒唐无稽。这些床单绝对是有意的选择，威尔认为。他能想象汉尼拔对千代发号施令的情景，这个想法让他皱起了眉头。

他还突然想到，这是自从汉尼拔逃离以来，威尔第一次连选择自己房间、自己床铺的权利都没有。他想起了汉尼拔之前所指代的那个空房间，突然确定它 _曾是_ 一间卧室，直到最近有人在千代的要求下把它掏了个底朝天。他想起了某人忘记从楼梯井拿走的那些照片——一对父母和一个小女孩的照片。他想知道那间——如今空荡荡的——房间墙纸上是不是涂满了小马和鲜花，如果这就是为什么汉尼拔没有打开房门的原因的话。

_每一步都经过深思熟虑，_ 威尔想， _牧放驱赶着猎物走向渴求的目的地。_ 想到自己被捕获拏捉，他不确定自己是否应该感受到那阵他正感到的令人目眩的兴奋。

“这太棒了。”威尔牵强说道。他舔了舔唇，没法看向除汉尼拔嘴唇以外的任何地方。“完美。”

“我很高兴你认可这个住所。”汉尼拔说道。“这是我在佛罗里达的第一个秘密的藏身处，虽然不是很符合我通常的品味，但我仍觉得它很宜人。”

“是啊，呃，冷静一下。”威尔说道，迈出一步，抹除了他们之间的些许距离。他的笑容很不自然。他的双手在身侧颤抖着，但当他把它们摊开放在汉尼拔的胸前时，几乎看不太出来。“所以在迈阿密没有别墅。”

“我们得靠我们的可卡因贸易来赚得它。”汉尼拔说道，微笑着回望着他。“如果我只是为我们买下它，你就不会那么珍惜了。”

“嗯……”威尔哼了一声。他张开手指，覆盖住汉尼拔白色棉质正装衬衫的前襟。在下面，他能感觉到那心跳，平稳而有力。而他自己的喧喧嚷嚷，有如灾难，每一刻都在加速着，动荡着。他一直在等待， _等待_ ，而如今终于……但他发现自己比预想的更加紧张，突然对自己没把握了。“这倒是真的。”

汉尼拔选择向前迈出一步——这一大步使他靠得如此之近，他们的胸膛贴在了一起，威尔的双手被困在了中间。威尔大声吞咽着，拒绝后撤一步抑或移开他的手。他歪着头，向上对汉尼拔眨了眨眼，突然意识到，除却粗略的机械理解，他真的对接下来要发生什么毫无概念。所有这些都远远超出了他的经验范围，这让威尔感到些微头晕目眩。他和女人没有足够经验——和男人更是几乎没有。他又一次地吞咽着，而汉尼拔，微笑着，举起一只手抚摸着他的下颌。

“你有什么想要的吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问道，他的声音低沉而隆隆，威尔不禁感觉它回荡在他的肋骨和胸骨之中。他的拇指轻抚着威尔下唇的曲线，而威尔没有多想就将它轻柔地咬在了齿间。当汉尼拔的眼中闪过一丝光芒时，威尔咬得更用力了些。

“ _你_ 有什么想要的吗？”他问道，松开了汉尼拔的拇指，挑衅地拱起一侧眉毛。

“哦，有很多。”汉尼拔确认道，而威尔可以在他双手平放在汉尼拔胸前的地方，感受到他嗓音的深沉和丰富。“我想，先是晚餐，然后——”

不管汉尼拔打算说些什么，他的话都消失在了威尔覆盖在他唇上的嘴唇之下。这个吻粗放而不羁，绝望地贴紧两片紧闭的嘴唇，威尔的双手从他们的身体之间滑过，随后埋在了汉尼拔短而柔软的发丝之中。然后威尔侧了侧头，他们的嘴唇完美地贴合在了一起，威尔感觉他身下的地板正不断摇晃，随着他张开嘴唇，将汉尼拔的下唇吮吸在自己的之间。

“两个半星期。”当他们分开以再次呼吸的时候，威尔对着汉尼拔的嘴不断喘息。“在海上的一千英里，看着你，渴望着你。”片刻间汉尼拔的嘴便覆盖住了他的，威尔呻吟着，拽着另一人的头发，将他的脸拉得更近了些。

“很快。”汉尼拔说道，但这个词大部分都消失在了威尔的嘴里。他笑了，笑声抵着威尔的唇瓣震颤，威尔感觉到汉尼拔的双手伸到了上面，捧住了他的脸。随后他感觉到汉尼拔退了一步，而他发出了一声如此接近哭嚷的哀怨声音，深入那个汉尼拔已经从中抽身的吻。他怎么能如此欲求不满？他从来没有对任何人感到如此的欲壑难填。无论如何，这一定是汉尼拔的错。通常如此。

“我得开始准备晚餐了。”汉尼拔说，将手从威尔的脸颊上移开，有那么一瞬间，威尔觉得他可能是在暗藏隐喻，或是说着另外一种语言，因为他绝对不可能真的想说他打算马上下楼开始做饭。只可惜随后当威尔看着他的时候，事情变得明显了，是的，这正是汉尼拔想要做的。

不过他没有动作。只是站在那里，用一种不解的愉悦神情盯着威尔。事实上，威尔认为这大概是极少数的几个时刻之一，汉尼拔 _一点也不_ 知道他看起来如何，也没有刻意选择自己将要展现何种表情。

_天佑勇者，_ 威尔告诉自己，然后以一种——或多或少算是——优雅的动作脱下了衬衫。他抬起头，直视着汉尼拔的眼睛，他的意图清楚地写在了他的脸上。

而它们与晚餐无关。

威尔的心跳是如此剧烈，以至于他几乎确信能够透过他的胸膛看到。他想到那些古早的卡通片，想象着他在一百年前从某个汽车旅馆的房间电视里看到——害了相思病的狼用双手将他的心脏推回胸腔。他自己的心脏感觉就像它试图从胸膛里跳出来，拼了命地想要靠近汉尼拔。汉尼拔，那个此刻正扬起一边眉毛，以一种略带惊讶的赞赏表情盯着他的人，而在他笑容的曲线中，更有不止一丝的挑战意味。迫切地想要看到威尔接下来会做些什么。直到此刻，他一直都表现得很轻佻，威尔知道，而汉尼拔无疑期望着他继续这样下去。他现在已经得到了汉尼拔的注意，也许足以让他相信，无论他心存何种浮夸的浪漫幻想，都是没有必要的。但这还不够，威尔知道；如果他现在停下，汉尼拔会毫不犹豫将他撇在一边，直到他无疑正打算准备的什么五菜正餐结束。

如果他要大胆一些，威尔觉得他最好把一切都押上。可能发生的最坏情况就是彻底的拒绝和由此带来的羞辱，而他将永远无法从那羞辱中恢复。尽可能地不去想那些，威尔使自己的眼神锁定住汉尼拔的，同时脱掉了自己的牛仔裤和平角内裤，脱掉鞋子和袜子，从他衣物之中踏出，赤身裸体地站在床前。

汉尼拔的拳头握紧放松，就一次。威尔笑了。他也许现在正冒着心脏猝死的风险，但他仍然能够很好地诠释证据，而这个房间中的证据此刻正告诉着他，汉尼拔在不久的任何时候，都不会下楼去厨房，或任何其他地方。

威尔伸手向下，用一只手握住自己，拳头松松地环绕在他半硬的阳具上，而汉尼拔给他的神情令他颤栗而恐惧。以这种方式展示自己，仍然让他感到如此暴露，如此脆弱，但他设法让他的脸不要变得通红。汉尼拔脸上的表情很有帮助。威尔舔了舔唇，缓缓在他松弛拳头的隧道中抽插。“你要做些什么（菜）？”

有那么一秒，汉尼拔茫然地朝他眨了眨眼，威尔相当满意地意识到他一时忘记了他们之前正在讨论什么。 _汉尼拔·莱克特，在近三个星期里第一次从在一个像样的厨房里烹饪的展望之中分了心，_ 威尔想着，而单单这一点就是一次不可估量的胜利。而这都是因为他，因为汉尼拔想要看到他这个样子—— _享受着_ 看到他这个样子——的事实，让他的呼吸一滞。

“我也许会被说服让晚餐暂时等一等。”汉尼拔说道，从他短暂的失神中恢复了过来。他的声音平稳，但比先前更加低沉和粗糙了。他以一种如此强烈的神情盯着威尔，威尔不禁觉得它肯定会止息他性奋的力量。然而，汉尼拔那坚定的目光似乎起到了完全相反的效果；威尔的阳具在审视之下涨了起来。他松开拳头，用手指轻扫过阴茎柱身，看着汉尼拔的眼神如何在他面庞和他正抚摸自己的手掌间飘忽闪烁。

“请告诉我，”威尔说道，声音带着些许喘息，“我怎样才能说服你呢？”

汉尼拔笑了。“脱下我的衣服。”他命令道——因为这绝对不是一个请求——以那种同样阴沉、沙哑的声音说道。

_等等，什么。_ 威尔的大脑一时间像是熔断了保险丝。然后他恢复过来，足以意识到汉尼拔很可能打算戳穿他的虚张声势——或是测试威尔有多坚定，或是试图将他吓得失去理智思维，以激发出更加原始的反应——然后他向前迈了一步。他们之间的空间消失了，威尔举起双手，从汉尼拔最上面的那颗纽扣开始。只不过他的手抖得太厉害了，以至于他花了远比理应更加长的时间才将最上面那颗扣子解开，而当他解开第二颗的时候，他的舌头堵在了齿间，他感觉自己的大脑仿佛涔涔冒汗。他扯开了第三颗纽扣，伴着一股更像是动物而不是人类的声音，他将衬衫拽过汉尼拔的头顶，而不是继续与那些难以置信的难解的扣子较劲。

这使得他面对着汉尼拔赤裸的胸膛。 _哦。_ 他吞了下口水，突然间口干舌燥，随后仰起头来以迎面汉尼拔的双眼。汉尼拔正低头看着他，面露期待，不太算是在轻笑。所有的一切都像是一场梦，但却又惊人的真实，远超任何幻想、记忆、甚至那些使他惊醒的噩梦。仿佛他跌入了一个梦境，自身也变成了一个梦。他想不出什么比这更相似的了，也许除了那些他在病情最严重的时候所经历的幻觉。某些不可能是，但是的确真实的东西。

有那么一瞬间，整个世界都在摇摆，而威尔感觉自己在不断下坠，随后地板又一次静止了。汉尼拔正看着他，此刻面无表情，但威尔感受到了从他身上散发出的能量和魅力。他的手变得更稳定了，当他将它们举到汉尼拔的臀部上，用食指钩住汉尼拔的裤腰然后拉拽时。汉尼拔的双眸深处闪耀着光芒，好像一个在暗林树间穿梭的生物的映像。威尔舔了舔唇，将下巴向胸口一埋，然后从深色的睫毛下面抬眼看他。

他感觉到汉尼拔的手陷入了他后颈的卷发之中，当感受到那些纤长手指梳理过他头发的触碰之时，他的眼睛缓缓闭上，而在下一秒，当汉尼拔残暴地将他的头向后拉扯时，又忽地睁开了。威尔喘息着，眼睛睁大，视野被汉尼拔所填满，汉尼拔俯身在他上方，汉尼拔扭曲着他，迫使着他屈从。

“我告诉过你要做些什么，威尔。”他的嗓音丝滑，不惊不扰，是一种与他后颈处灼烧着的疼痛完全相左的温柔提醒。汉尼拔在松开他之前，再次用力拉拽了一下，而威尔跌跌撞撞，一时间被那释放所震惊。

_你喜欢我不稳定的样子，_ 他想， _那些我不能正常思考，不得不依赖你的时候。_ 一想到他身上那些让大多数人反感的特质。却看上去将汉尼拔吸引得更近，实在感觉奇特。随着他解开汉尼拔的长裤，威尔的双手又一次地颤抖了，但很是轻微。不知怎的，他将汉尼拔裸露的越多，他便感觉 _愈加_ 暴露。他深吸了一口气，然后开始将汉尼拔的长裤向下拉，拉过他的大腿和膝盖。

愕然之间，威尔意识到汉尼拔 _压根_ 不打算帮他，如果他想把汉尼拔的裤子脱下来，他就必须得跪在他面前，至少单膝跪地，而这无疑是汉尼拔一直以来的意图。一部分的他想要反抗—— _脱掉你他妈自己的衣服_ ，他想要说——但更多的他想要服从。他边抬眼对上汉尼拔的目光，边缓缓跪在了地上。

“哦，威尔。”汉尼拔叹道，伸出手去抚摸他的脸庞，同时威尔将第一条腿然后是另一条腿拉出裤管，而汉尼拔只穿着他黑色的平角内裤站立在那里，前部因为勃起而绷得紧紧的。威尔的心跳如此剧烈，以至于他确信汉尼拔会通过他的脸感觉到它——甚至可能通过他们身下地板的震颤而感觉到。“你绝对不知道我看到你这个样子的感觉如何。”

“我能想象。”威尔答道，嗓音粗哑。他抬不起头来，没法将他的目光从汉尼拔的身体上剥离开足够长的时间以直视他的双眼。威尔盯着汉尼拔内裤上因被打湿而愈渐深暗的黑色布料，用力地吞咽着，感受到腹部逐渐升腾的热量。他感觉像是快要疯掉。 _不久之后，我可能就要做出什么疯狂的事情了。_

但汉尼拔摇了摇头——威尔用余光看到了它。“即使你有惊人的想象力，”他回应道，“我向你保证，你也做不到。”

然后他抬起头，看向汉尼拔那褐红色的双眼，然后俯身将他微张的唇贴向汉尼拔短裤上那一片撑起的布料。他用嘴唇覆盖住那柔软黑色棉布被前液所浸透的地方，透过薄薄一层衣物，呼吸着汉尼拔身上那股微妙的咸腥味道。他呼了口气，一次刻意的、沉重炙热呼吸，然后感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎抵着他的嘴唇悸动。他全程睁着眼睛，紧盯汉尼拔的双眼，不愿断开眼神接触，甚至是在他伸出手去，以手指钩住汉尼拔内裤的松紧带并拉扯时，也一直保持如此。

威尔一将他的内裤扯下脱掉，汉尼拔的阴茎就弹了出来。 _见鬼。_ 威尔发现自己一时的失了神——没法思考，没法处理。汉尼拔的阴茎很大——事实上，远比威尔有心理准备要对付的大得多——并且离威尔的鼻尖只有五英寸。他盯着它，视线交叉，试图重新掌控自己的感知。

随后他感觉到汉尼拔的双手伸到了他的腋窝下，拉着他重新站起来。 _不，不，_ 他想，突然忧虑得快要发疯， _难道我已经搞砸了吗？_ 他让自己重重地落在地上，用膝盖感觉到他身体的重量，当它们与木地板相撞。

“到这儿来。”汉尼拔说道，作为对他违抗的回应。他的声调严厉，威尔只犹豫了片刻就服从了。他不用帮忙就爬了起来，然后怒视着汉尼拔。他希望自己看上去目中无人、坚定不移，但他怀疑自己在被告知起身的那一刻便看起来只有凄凉了。

汉尼拔抓着胳膊将他拉得更近了些，被如此突然地向前一带，威尔不禁有些跌跌撞撞。他用一只手扶住汉尼拔的肩膀，无法阻止那一刻他感受到掌心下汉尼拔皮肤时，从他口中溢出的喘息。他让他的手摩挲过汉尼拔锁骨的苍白曲线，眼睛睁大，跟随着动作，不敢相信那手掌与皮肤与骨骼的真实感。

“这太多了。”他听见自己说，尽管他头脑的一部分尖叫着让他在弄糟一切前闭嘴，但他就是没法停止从他身上不断涌起溢出的忏悔。“你太多了，但我是如此想要你，汉尼拔。”

“你永远不知餍足，”汉尼拔低语道，将他的唇贴近威尔的耳朵——靠近到足以让威尔感受到他呼吸的温暖气息，“直到你了解到多于足够的事物。”他退了回去，威尔强迫自己抬起头来，与汉尼拔的目光相遇。威尔感到头晕目眩，仿佛他一直喝的是威士忌，而不是咖啡和凉水，并且他是如此之硬，以至于他觉得如果他不尽快纾解一些性张力的话，他可能就要晕过去了。他想象着汉尼拔的双手在他身上，随即觉得不论如何他都可能会晕过去。

威尔对他眨了眨眼，试图将他的思绪收集以形成一个连贯的回应。汉尼拔赤身裸体站在他面前，离他如此之近，他甚至可以感受到他身体散发出的热量，让他实在难以思考。“我想要你。”他重复道，因为他不确定还有什么别的可说。这实在是一下子来得 _太_ 多了——即使他能有更多经验，这依然还是太多了。太过不堪承受。他们多年来所投入其中的行为的总和，或潜意识或有意识地将他们推向此刻，而如今他们身处于此，威尔发觉自己被欲望与紧张不断拉扯。“我——”

但他发现自己无话可说了。他真的，害怕着这一切。意识到自己有多恐惧，像是一泼冷水浇到了他身上，突然间他的双手颤抖起来，双膝充满了被压垮的威胁。十几个念头在他头骨里争抢挤占着空间——行为焦虑，疼痛恐惧，有关这将对于他是谁的问题意味着什么、汉尼拔将会期待什么、他之前暗指的那些偏好可能会是什么的一丝模糊的不安感——这阵突如其来的焦虑浪潮让威尔感到些许反胃。即便如此，他知道他宁愿奋勇向前，也不愿冒着失去这个机会、让汉尼拔以为这不是他想要的风险。

“我想要你。”他第三次说道，因为汉尼拔依然在盯着他，面无表情，估量审视。“仅此而已。”

“你在害怕。”汉尼拔说，他的声音缓慢而平静，没有流露任何感情。与此相反的是，威尔的身体立刻证明了他的感觉是错误的，他的脸因被揭穿而尴尬得通红。他还没能有时间找回他的声音并抗议——但那是无用的，因为汉尼拔会 _知道_ 这是个谎言——汉尼拔便继续道：“这是很自然的，当然。”

“我没有 _被吓到_ 。”威尔撒谎道，他恢复了说话的能力。“我 _没有_ 。”

“当然，你会为此感到不安是合乎情理的。”汉尼拔继续说道，仿佛威尔没说过话一样。威尔愤愤地盯着他看。“不过我认为你不会想要停下来的。”汉尼拔继续道，然后将一只手顺着威尔的肩膀向下，抚摸过他的手臂，手指圈成了一个圆。 _不，_ 威尔想道，随着汉尼拔将他轻轻拉向床边，他的心脏砰砰直跳。 _不要停。_ “如果我说错了你会告诉我的，对吗？”

“不。”威尔说。“我是说，对，我会告诉你的。我不想停——停下。”他条件反射地用牙齿咬住下嘴唇，以阻止它颤抖。汉尼拔的手依然纠缠在他的手里，汉尼拔依然掌控着他们的身体只是避而不碰。威尔可以走上前去，自己发起接触，但是他僵住了，他所有的虚张声势早已消耗殆尽。

“那我便不会停下。”汉尼拔说，而威尔的内脏，因某种不完全是恐惧、也不完全是欲望、而是某种比两者之间的任意一种情绪都更为强烈与陌生的混合，而一阵紧缩。燃烧的欲望伴上匕首般冰冷的恐惧。“但我们将会慢慢来。你觉得你能相信我不会伤害你吗？”

“求你。”威尔说道，在他能够阻止自己之前，随后他便因他话语中的欲求声音皱起了眉。“我想要——我需要你触碰我。我没法再多等了。”

“你也不必多等。”汉尼拔抚慰着他，他的手从威尔的手中挣脱出来，以缠绕在他深色的卷发中——在逃亡了一个月后，他的头发变得稍长了些，也更加难梳理了。“我很想触碰你，威尔，相信我；我等这一刻比你意识到的要久得多。”

威尔很是怀疑。如果知道汉尼拔在他们相遇之前便引导着他们走向此刻，他也不会感到惊讶了。他的名声总是先于他本人为人所知；甚至在他击倒明州伯劳鸟之前，威尔·格雷厄姆就已经在精神病学界声名远播。他想起了他与弗莱德里克·奇尔顿的第一次见面，想起了他的眼睛是如何因解构威尔大脑的愿景而闪烁着贪婪的光芒。那次经历没什么新奇的——奇尔顿也许格外露骨而无礼地显露了出他的兴趣，但威尔早已面对过同种职业好奇心与贪婪之心的结合，经常到足以让他能够认出并对此感到愤怒。如果汉尼拔早在他们相遇之前就听说过他，他也不会感到吃惊的。并且，既然听说过他，汉尼拔怎么可能不感到极度的好奇呢？

他回想起他们见面的那一天——汉尼拔立刻将他们的对话推进危险境地之中，威尔怒气冲冲地将对于他精神状况的突然而无情的袭击怼了回去。这与其他精神病学家的初次见面迥然相异——即使是奇尔顿也比这客气。但那是一个精心策划的举动，他知道，将他推向愤怒，迫使他情绪化地做出反应。让他失去平衡。这是有意的，也就意味着计划。他发觉这个想法并没有困扰到他。或者更确切地说，这使他困扰，但与他的欲望相比，他的不适黯然失色。

他舔了舔唇。“那就触碰我。”他说，而汉尼拔笑了。随后威尔发觉自己不再站着，而是倒在了床上，他的脸埋在一堆苍白的枕头里。他刚有时间抬起头来——刚够他喘一口气——就感到汉尼拔的重量压上了他。他感觉到了他臀部两侧的肌肉发达的大腿，汉尼拔向前俯身，跨坐在他的臀部上，用胸部与手臂的压力将他按住。威尔感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎在他背上渗着液体，夹在他们之间，将湿漉漉的液体摩擦在威尔屁股的上部曲线上。他呻吟着，让臀部陷入那难以置信的柔软的羽绒被里。

汉尼拔的嘴落在他的脖颈上，唇齿流连地一路向上。他轻柔地咬住了威尔的耳垂，用得力气刚好足够引出身下那个男人的一声呜咽，然后他湿漉漉地吮了一口，放开了那娇嫩的肉体。汉尼拔靠得更近了些，亲吻着威尔的耳廓，而后快速地打旋舔弄着，然后将舌尖推进了威尔的耳朵。

热量在他体内涌动，他的身体因这种陌生感觉——因 _汉尼拔_ 引发了它的事实——而一阵触电。“啊，我天。”威尔呻吟着，在汉尼拔身下扭动。他没法动作多少；汉尼拔用一只手紧握住威尔的下颌就将他的头固定在了原地，如此用力，以至于几乎要弄伤他，而他身体的重量足以将威尔较为纤细的身躯按在床上。汉尼拔因他那无力的挣扎而发出一阵低吼，那声音回荡在威尔的头脑中。

他再次扭动起来，因为汉尼拔对着他湿漉漉的耳壳呼出了一股炙热空气。汉尼拔对着他上下抽插，他的阴茎跟随动作摩擦着威尔圆滚滚的屁股。威尔的臀部突然向前动作着，他不再能有所掌控。他又一次听见了汉尼拔的低吼，这次更大声了，这种兽性声音使威尔的腹部充满了炽热。

汉尼拔的重量抬起了一会儿，威尔借机抬起了头，更深地吸了口气。随后他背上的压力又回来了——汉尼拔的手，这一次，压在了他的背部中央。他不由自主地与那力量相抗争，然后听到汉尼拔剧烈的吸气声，感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎更加大量地垂涎在他臀瓣上。威尔呻吟着，声音消逝在汉尼拔正将他推倒按进的枕头里。他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。被这样按倒在地是一种确切的安慰，威尔想道。一切都不归他掌控。一切都不会是他的错。没有可能让他搞砸什么。

他听到盖子被掀开的声音，然后过了一会儿，感觉到冰凉的润滑液滴在了他的大腿上。片刻之后汉尼拔手心的热量便驱散了那股寒意，而当他感受到汉尼拔纤长、瘦削的手指在他大腿间摩擦时，威尔的大脑惊恐得一片空白。

“天啊，汉尼拔。”威尔喘息道。他沉闷的声音听起来有些滑稽，但他现在没有力气对此大笑。“你在……你……”

“嘘——”汉尼拔对着他的肩胛骨轻轻一吻，他的手在威尔的臀瓣与大腿间涂抹着润滑剂。威尔感觉到他的手撤回去了，感觉到汉尼拔在他身后移动，感觉到他自己的阴茎随着他试图摩擦床垫、绝望地想要纾解而抵着他的肚皮悸动。然而，汉尼拔并没有允许他寻求自己的释放；他的一只手坚实地抓住他的臀部，将它们向后向上倾斜。汉尼拔的另一只手，威尔在几秒钟后推断道，正环绕在汉尼拔自己的阳具上。他感觉到汉尼拔厚实的龟头轻轻地摩擦着他的后穴，而他的大脑突然断了弦。

“你在干什么？”威尔的声音听起来单薄又疯狂，夹杂着欲望与紧张的混合。他的话语有些被床褥压抑住了。“我以为——”

“我不会伤害你的。”汉尼拔回答道，而威尔感到心满意足，因为至少汉尼拔的呼吸也是破碎的，他的声音远比威尔听到过的要更加低沉粗糙。他感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎头平稳地滑过他的大腿之间，上下扫过那环状的肌肉和下方柔软的皮肤。“我不会操你，”汉尼拔喘息着，“不是现在。”随着汉尼拔用他那炽热的坚硬阳具摩擦着他，威尔发出一阵呜咽。汉尼拔施以了最为轻微的压力，不足以让他感到丝毫不适，但足以让威尔的神经感到柔和温暖，并绽放出欲求之花。

“不过，你最终还是会允许我的，对吗？”汉尼拔问道。当汉尼拔那润滑充分的阴茎在威尔的会阴处和他的大腿之间滑动时，他发出的喘息结束了这个问题。他能感受到汉尼拔在他双腿间的热量像是一块火热钢铁的厚实烙印，于是他本能地将两腿紧紧地夹在一起。伴随着一声阵颤抖的呼气，汉尼拔的额头落在了威尔的肩胛骨上。

有那么一秒，他们就只是喘息，威尔将注意力集中在压在他身上的悸动热量和他自己悸动着的心跳上。随后他感觉到汉尼拔的拇指轻轻地划过他的大腿上部。用一根手指，汉尼拔绕着威尔那湿润且欲求不满的洞口打转。“我问了你个问题。”

“对——对。”威尔设法说出了话。由于汉尼拔的重量压在他身上，他不得不拱起背部以抬起头说话。他的整个身体感觉紧张、紧绷着，如同一根弓弦。“我想要你操我。你说得，哦，你说得 _没错_ 。”

威尔的话语逐渐淡弱成不连贯的呻吟声，随着汉尼拔懒洋洋地在他大腿间抽插，他的臀部在身下的柔软床铺上辗转。汉尼拔用双手将威尔的大腿更紧地挤在一起。在每次抽插时，威尔都能感受到汉尼拔的阴茎灵巧地摩擦着他自己阴茎的下部；他的大脑因这种感觉而短路了。有那么一瞬间，他听到风呼啸的声音，感觉仿佛自己正从高空急坠而下。

“我也认为如此。”汉尼拔气喘吁吁地说。他用一根油滑的指尖摸索着威尔的洞口，威尔咬紧了牙，透过紧咬的牙关颤抖着吸了口气，大脑处理着这种陌生的感受。在他体内有一团白炽火球正在形成，与他曾感受过的任何事物都那么不同。他觉得那感觉很好——那感觉 _真的_ 很好——威尔发觉自己正希望着汉尼拔更用力地压迫他，发觉他 _真的_ 想要感受汉尼拔的手指在他体内，就在此刻，尽管他仍对此感到陌生与恐惧。随后，他永备的想象力让他想到汉尼拔的粗实、沉重的阳具如何推进他的身体，而在那一瞬间，他身体里的一切都变得火热而静止。他的胃部因兴奋而一阵紧缩，猛然从腹腔坠下，威尔突然想起他在汉尼拔的顶层公寓里看到的那只蛾子，想起法医组在贝德莉亚的头骨深处发现的茧。他听说过“肚子里的蝴蝶”[3]的说法，但此刻他感觉在他自己的体内，有五或十只巨大的黑色的有翅生物正在振翅飞舞。

“求你。”威尔喘息着，将头偏向一边，以至于他的脖子都感到疼痛，如此他才能让对方听到自己的声音。“给我更多。”

他听到汉尼拔低声轻笑，感觉到那男人的粗长抵着他自己的缓慢移动，挤进了他紧绷着的大腿内侧，而汉尼拔仍在挤压着那儿。他的手指纹丝不动地按进威尔大腿上部的肉里。威尔的肌肉在触碰下因这种愉悦的疼痛而颤抖。“我将会给你一切，”汉尼拔回道，“任何你想要的，威尔。”

威尔扭动着，从他阴茎渗出的液体滴到他们身下的床垫上。他能感受到粘稠的前液涂到了他的肚皮上，浸湿了床单。他没法阻止自己在汉尼拔身下扭动身躯，没法阻止自己极度渴望地摩擦着床垫。但这还远远不够。

汉尼拔龟头上的肉轻触着威尔的后穴，而当汉尼拔让他那一整根长度可观的阴茎随着他在大腿间抽插而摩擦过威尔的洞口时，威尔发出了一声沉闷尖叫。

“我想要触碰你。”威尔半哽咽着说。“ _汉尼拔_ 。”他用手掌按着床垫，然后推动，或者说试图推动。

汉尼拔抬起自己在威尔上方的身体，足以让威尔扭过身子仰面躺下，随后他再次靠近了他。汉尼拔的刘海，在过去一个月里长得更长了，此刻被几滴明亮的汗珠粘在了额头上。他的瞳孔放大了，双眼几乎完全黑暗。威尔知道他自己大概看起来一团糟；而汉尼拔仍然看起来很镇静，尽管他的嘴为了呼吸而张开着，他的胸膛在每次短暂的吸气时都会扫到威尔的胸膛。威尔能够闻到他的汗味，是一种点燃他大脑中某些休眠着的神经元的深沉炽热气息。

低头看着他，汉尼拔的面庞变得柔和起来，他黑色的瞳仁周围再次出现了一道血红的光芒。他举起一只手托着威尔的侧脸，而威尔闭上眼睛，叹了口气。汉尼拔以前这样摸过他多少次，但从未像 _现在这样_ ？他的大脑熊熊燃烧——因这崭新的身体感知，因这一切的发生都与汉尼拔有关的事实，汉尼拔的脸庞、声音和牙齿充满了他的头脑。

“美丽的、”汉尼拔呼吸着，“灵活的、善变的威尔·格雷厄姆。自从我们见面的那一刻起，我就知道你不适合他们。”

“那我适合谁？”威尔喘息道。他的臀部向上绷紧，但汉尼拔用一只手将它们按了下去，将自己的重量倚靠在另一只手臂上。

“你知道你属于谁，威尔。”汉尼拔简而言之，而威尔体内的一切只剩愤慨、火焰与欲求。

他举起双手，抓住汉尼拔的臀部，然后猛地一拽，同时抵抗着汉尼拔抓握的压力向上耸动。汉尼拔低头轻笑，流露出不可动摇的力量。然后那力量减弱了，他们的身体靠在了一起，威尔听到汉尼拔在他上方猛烈地吸了口气，随后他自己的半哭号声淹没了那股噪音。“哦！”他的背拱起着，臀部向上用力，这样他们便能一起移动，夹在他们的肚皮之间，沾满了滑溜溜的润滑剂与前液。

汉尼拔的手紧紧握住他的，威尔感觉到他正将它拽向他们的身体之间，以环绕在两人的粗长之上。感受到那触感，和想到他们正做着什么，威尔的脸庞不禁燃烧起来。他的手没法同时紧紧握住他们两人，但他依然在汉尼拔抽插的时候坚实地半握住了他们。汉尼拔的手绕过威尔臀部，握住了他的一侧臀瓣，而当他感受到汉尼拔的中指坚实地摩挲过他的洞口时，威尔发出一阵沉吟。他体内的热度上升的如此之快，他几乎要认为自己的身体一定正在冒着蒸汽。再这样下去，他可能就要爆炸了。

“啊，我快到了。”威尔喘息着，几乎是在抽泣。“汉尼拔，哦上帝，你感觉真好。”

汉尼拔垂下头，闭上双眼，屏住呼吸。威尔试探着向上扭动臀部，感受到他们坚实的粗长相互摩擦，在他拳头里滑动。他颤抖着，如此接近高潮，这感觉就像他要被即将来临的强烈 _欲望_ 所撕裂一样。

他记起他们在船上的谈话——记起汉尼拔眼中掠食者的神情，感觉自己被激发出了更加强烈的感受。“以前从来没有人像这样触碰过我。”威尔听到自己说，他被自己的粗糙的声音和放纵的话语所震惊。听到这些话，汉尼拔的双眼变成了两片黑镜，他在威尔身上的手指握得更紧了些。他向前耸动着臀部，威尔呻吟起来。

威尔被汉尼拔所吞噬——汉尼拔的胸膛有力地按压住他的胸膛，汉尼拔的臀部压迫着他的臀部，汉尼拔的阴茎在他的阴茎上灼烧，他的手紧紧抓住威尔的肉体，指尖缓缓地摩挲着、绕着威尔颤抖的湿漉漉的后穴打圈。 _这太多了，_ 他心想道， _我要崩溃了。我要迷失了。_ 但他不在乎了。

“为我射出来吧，威尔。”汉尼拔呼吸着，威尔几乎正在尖叫。他的眼睛突然睁大，紧盯住汉尼拔的，随着高潮来袭，没法看向别处。他的背拱起着，而随着他的阴茎和肌肉因高潮的力量冲刷过他而搏动和颤抖，他握在两人周围的拳头抓得更紧了些。这快感是如此强烈，以至于他觉得自己可能要晕过去。在他上方，他听到汉尼拔嘟哝着自己的名字，然后身体僵直，感受到汉尼拔湿热的种子洒遍了他的双手和小腹。随后一时间有太多东西要看，有太多东西有待感知，威尔闭上了眼，还伸出一只胳膊遮住脸庞。

他感觉到汉尼拔的嘴唇覆盖住他的，然后他张开了嘴，以回应汉尼拔舌头在他唇上的轻柔掠过。这是一个短暂的亲吻，凌乱而气喘吁吁，他们两个人都喘不过气来。过了一会儿，汉尼拔翻过身来仰面躺下，将威尔拉到他的身旁。

“我们真是一团糟。”威尔咕哝着，把脸埋在汉尼拔的胸膛里，惊讶于那毛发在他嘴唇和胡须上刮擦的触感。他发现自己更适应汉尼拔的气息了；仿佛汉尼拔的精华弥漫在了他们周围的空气中，仿佛它正渗透进他的身体，沉没其中。威尔想知道汉尼拔是否对他有同样的感觉。

“我们一会儿就能收拾干净。”汉尼拔回道，他将威尔的头发从前额向后梳了梳，然后在那儿亲了一口。威尔因这微妙的示意而一阵发抖。

他叹了口气，任由自己的头更沉地靠在汉尼拔身上。他能感受到自己有些迷迷糊糊，而当片刻后汉尼拔起身，消失在浴室里去拿毛巾时，他并没有任何情绪涌起。他调整着姿势让汉尼拔擦净他身上干涸的精液，但他已经感到半睡半醒了，当汉尼拔回到床边，把被子盖在他们身上，并用一只胳膊搂住威尔、将他拉近时，他早已放松入睡。

[1] Conch house，一种佛罗里达州基维斯特岛（Key West, Florida）上的建筑风格。叫海螺屋但和海螺没有什么关系，是因为一开始建造这种房屋的巴哈马移民叫“Conchs”所以才得名conch house。从网上找了张和原作描写有一丢丢相似的conch house的图，大家可以用来脑补一下。

[2] Mudroom，准确地讲是（专门存放湿衣物或沾泥衣物的）沾泥物品寄存室，就简单翻译成盥洗室啦。

[3] Butterflies in stomachs，英语习语，意为紧张不安。


	18. 喙蚬蝶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：因为工作原因，这周的章节有些短，但是下周就到酷酷的谋杀时间了！感谢阅读:)
> 
> 译者注：不好意思前一阵一直有些忙不过来！暑假这一个月的时间里争取一周1-2更尽快把这篇翻完！谢谢大家<33333

当汉尼拔睁开眼时，房间里一片漆黑，唯一的光源来自于透过开着的窗户倾泻而进的月光。它在床单上落下一道黯淡的光亮，穿过威尔蜷缩在褪色寝具下的熟睡身形。他的皮肤在月光下显得十分苍白，像是一块散发着微弱光芒的锭银，而紧挨着它的是汉尼拔自己缺欠日晒的皮肤，看起来似旧骨一样惨白。佛罗里达的太阳，他想，很快就能修复他们苍白的脸色。汉尼拔已经好多年没有感受过阳光的温暖了。他如今渴望抬起脸庞，对着太阳，让皮肤酣饮那一静止时刻的热度与明亮。

但现在，他没法沉湎于梦想即将到来的事物上，因为他所有的注意力都被他怀里那个年轻人吸引住了。汉尼拔将威尔前额上一缕深棕色的卷发向后拨开，让自己的拇指滑过那直直穿过威尔额骨的凸起的疤痕组织。 _一时冲动，_ 他想，尽管他不喜欢后悔，但他确实后悔那一瞬间允许自己变得如此情难自禁。他想他欠梅森·维杰一份人情。

一想到这个，他背上斑驳的圆形疤痕组织就隐隐发痒。汉尼拔变换姿势，将威尔熟睡的身躯拉得更近，更深地处于他紧实的臂弯之中。威尔温暖的皮肤紧贴他的，光滑而瘦削，靠着汉尼拔自己那更加宽阔、毛发浓密的胸膛。威尔抵着他微微移动，随着他在睡梦中喃喃，贴着汉尼拔脖颈的嘴唇让他一阵发痒。他没有醒来，但相较先前将汉尼拔的背部抓得更紧了，而汉尼拔，低头看着他下巴下方那一团乱糟糟的深色卷发，感觉到他的心脏猛烈撞击着他肋骨的牢笼。

_得到一人想要的全部，_ 他想， _是件实在可怖的事情。_ 起初，他没能认出自己正在经历的那种情绪；他已经很久没有感受过了。随后它就这么来到他身上，伴着那种使他手指更紧地蜷曲、将他怀中熟睡的男人弄得发出一阵微弱叹息的震惊。 _满足感，_ 他意识到。如果说他之前曾有过这种感受的话，自从他涉过浸满鲜血的雪地，以将他妹妹从那穿过冰冷大地蔓延至他们面前的热量，和那些从他们母亲熊熊燃烧的白色礼裙上似饿殍枯指般伸出的火焰中拖回之后，就再也没体会过了。他的母亲，那火焰的中心——他记得她的肉体闻上去如何，燃烧着的样子又如何。她的四肢似乎随着光影变幻而舞动，如此她仿佛又活了起来，成为了一个火与气的幽灵。

_停。_

汉尼拔闭上他目视回忆的双眼，把脸埋在威尔柔软的头发里。他闻到了大海，闻到了他的羊毛帽，闻到他们在那艘小船上共同使用的香皂。他忆起肥皂泡划过他自己皮肤的样子，然后想象他们在威尔身上将会是什么样子。他决定尽快安排见证这一仪式。

威尔会允许他的，他几乎确信地想道，且不会有太多的抗议。他会这么做是因为这会让汉尼拔高兴，因为他想要汉尼拔盯着他看的样子。汉尼拔想象威尔的深色卷发被滚烫的飞溅水花浸湿，他的皮肤热气腾腾，与此同时双唇分开，那双炽热双眼注视着他，带着一种与他势均力敌的渴望。

在他怀中，威尔又一次扭动起来，眼睛摩擦着汉尼拔的修长喉部。汉尼拔在他的太阳穴上落下一吻，他安静环绕着怀里这个肌肉柔软的身躯的臂膊搂的更紧了些。

威尔抬头对他眨了眨眼，他的双眼在微弱月光下明暗变换。汉尼拔听见自己的声音，向夜晚温暖的空气中呼出诗句。 _哦我正倾入的那唇瓣，_ 他听见自己低语， _如同春色亲吻夏日。_ 曾经，当他还是个年轻人的时候，曾为某首诗歌的幽魂所颤栗。那时世界仿如一个等待打碎的鸡蛋，抑或如同等待一丝火花的干燥篝火。此时，此刻，在他面前，那火花终于出现了。

“那双眼，”汉尼拔喃喃道，边用手指描画着威尔眼角的光线，边将他前一刻在脑海中听到的诗句说完。“是灰暗事物中最为湛蓝，湛蓝事物中最为青碧。”[2]

威尔的表情是那种困倦的疑惑，而汉尼拔被一股揉乱年轻男人已然凌乱的头发的疯狂冲动所诱惑。然而，他用手梳理开了打结的发卷，让手指轻柔地穿过那最为缠结的部分以使它们松开。威尔叹息着，那双绝妙的双眼在触摸下缓缓闭上，如同一头被爱抚所慰藉的野兽。汉尼拔没有阻止从他嘴角扬起的微笑。“不断变化。”他一边低语，一边将食指和拇指之间的深色卷发顺开。“不断适应。”

“而你是——什么？”威尔的嗓音因睡眠变得低沉而粗糙，还略有一丝挑战意味。“坚定不移、永恒不变？”

他感觉到嘴角的抽搐。“有关我是谁和我是什么的核心要素，在我生命的绝大部分时间里都保持着稳定不变。”他说。“当我还是个孩子的时候，我就知道伤害坏人的感觉很好。我敢打赌，你也是。”

威尔的目光掠到一旁——一些明亮、热带的鸟儿受了惊——最终聚焦在汉尼拔的肩膀上。他举起一只手，看着它，仿佛他正看着一场梦，然后将它放在了那里的皮肤之上。他的手掌炙热，抓握得缓慢审慎，仿佛他正在测试汉尼拔是否真实存在一般。“你对‘坏人’的定义从小就很宽泛， _我敢_ 打赌。”

“当然，”汉尼拔说，“正如你的定义也在我认识你的短短几年时间里有所扩大一样。”

“你小时候 _到底_ 什么样？”威尔问道。他的手平摊在汉尼拔的胸口上，像心脏上的一块烙铁一样灼烧。

“很安静。”汉尼拔说。“你的头发怎么这么乱？你睡着的时候也乱成这样吗？”他将手指从又一团缠结中放松出来。

“我头发很浓密的。”威尔以一种防卫的语气说道。“它们会被梳开的；别管了。”

汉尼拔发出一阵啧啧声，然后将威尔——抬起以阻止他——的手拍到一旁。“社交整饰行为[3]是深植于我们心灵深处的一个特征。”他告诉他道，温柔地解开了另一个结。“来自于我们灵长类祖先的一个遗留。”

“真不错。”威尔说，直冲着他的脸张嘴打了个哈欠。他继续说道，没注意到汉尼拔皱起的鼻子：“晚饭后我要立马给你编个辫子。”

“我以为你不想吃晚饭了。”

“那就早饭吧。”威尔说道，他的肚子咕噜咕噜地响着，仿佛在暗示什么似的。

“一顿宵夜也许不错。”汉尼拔建议说。“我们可以在海滩上吃。”

“月光下的野餐？”威尔疑问道，他口中发出的辅音很是尖锐。

“外面没有多少月光。”汉尼拔说。这也是真的；随着云层遮住了月亮，房间里的银白光芒已然变暗。“手电筒光吧，我想。”

威尔闷哼一声，翻了个身，到他够不到的地方，然后爬下了床。有那么一会儿，汉尼拔计算着他需要的速度，他手掌手腕推动他向前的压强，以便把威尔拉回来。他让自己想象着威尔的气管折叠的样子，威尔的血液在他手掌下奔流的感受。然后他跟上了在他之前的年轻人，爬下床，穿上他们之前丢在地板上的那些衣服。

他盯了会儿浴室的门，随后决定晚点再洗澡。威尔的气息附着在他皮肤上，他发觉自己对将它冲走感到极其厌恶。假以时日，他知道，这可能就不那么要紧了。习惯和熟悉可能会减弱这些情绪的强烈程度。但他更希望事实证明恰恰相反，而他对威尔的感觉，和威尔对他的感觉，只会越来越强，在热量与暴力的迸发之中向上、向外达到极限，正如在雪地上蔓延的火焰。

******

自从汉尼拔意识到他——极不寻常地——并不介意威尔对他的烹饪技艺缺乏尊敬已经过去很多年了。对于大多数人来说，他预料着——也许更准确地说是期待着——他们会对他所提供的食物有着一定程度的敬畏与隆重。很少有人会在这方面让他失望，但威尔很有可能要么不加评论地吃掉摆在他面前的食物，要么就是用一些小小的赞美来认可这食物，但却总是以陈述事实而不是奉承的方式表达出来。

因此，他并没有感到困扰，当威尔狼吞虎咽地吃下他为他们准备的手指三明治——当他还仍站在厨房里——还没有任何评价，除了“用真手指做的？”

汉尼拔扬起眉毛，回以微笑。威尔远比汉尼拔之前所见过他的任何时候都更加充满玩心与放松，而他发觉这让他欣然无比——威尔心灵的全新一面等着他去探索。新的领域，一片充满欢笑与愉悦的新的原始荒野，而汉尼拔第一次期待着它在他们面前徐徐展开。他觉得自己有点像是柯特兹，沉默地伫立于达连湾之巅。[4]

“看来我说对了，如果你对自己放松一点就会感觉好很多。”他说，看着最后一块精致的三明治消逝在威尔的齿后。“或者也许是性爱让你心情愉快？”

威尔咳嗽了起来，但不是因为吃最后一口的时候噎住了。“我不知道。”他咕哝着，用一大口水把食物冲了下去。“我的经验不足以说得清这种事。”

“但也有一些。”汉尼拔强调。

“我和五个女人上过床，”威尔面无表情说道，“而其中一个还是蕾丝边，把我灌醉了，骗我说她做了节育措施，这样她就可以怀上孕。”他盯着汉尼拔的下巴，表情艰难。“其他四个也好不到哪儿去，说实在的。除了……你知道的，莫莉。但即便如此，”威尔匆匆继续道，紧绷着脸，“也没有很多事后放松的机会。”

“那我们就得自己做实验了。”他说道，而威尔脸颊泛起红晕的样子着实迷人。他会想念它的，当它不可避免地消失时，但现在，他打算充分利用威尔在这个领域的单纯。他想要记住那副惊讶的神情，血液涌上他面庞的样子，和面对那些令他苦恼的出其不意问题时发出的小小声音。

夜晚的空气暖烘烘的，威尔在前门脱下了鞋子和袜子，赤脚走到了铺满沙子的门廊上。汉尼拔在门口犹豫了一下，看着威尔的光脚丫蜿蜒着走向潮汐线。他脱下鞋子，把两只袜子放在了其中一只鞋子里，然后把长裤裤边卷起，随后跟上了威尔手中电提灯的摇曳灯光。

他发现威尔正在沙滩上休息，背靠一棵被海浪冲刷得光滑又洁白的搁浅树干。提灯放在他身旁的沙子里，照亮了他的半边脸庞，而将另一半脸笼罩在了戏剧性的阴影之中。汉尼拔很想把他这副样子画下来。他在威尔身边的沙子里坐了下来，而他们一起静静休息了一会儿，听着海浪拍打岩岸的声音。这实在奇怪，他沉思道，感受不到推动着他们的海浪与海风的运动。但这并不意味着他没有感受到被某些事物所推动。

“你觉得他们正留意着哪里？”过了一会儿，威尔问道。他听起来不怎么关心，只是有些好奇。

“我们可以在早上看看新闻。”汉尼拔回答道。“我们得先买个无线路由器。”

“千代没有留下WiFi密码？”威尔打趣道，一边眉毛向上扬起。

“卧室里的路由器看上去坏了。”他耸了耸肩。“换掉它很简单，威尔。”

威尔沉下脸来。“你觉得这里会有人认出我们吗？”

“有可能。”汉尼拔承认道。“但大概没有。”

他看得出来威尔正在脑海里反复思考这种不确定性，咀嚼着这想法，如同狗撕咬骨头。汉尼拔几乎可以通过他脸上细微的肌肉运动来追踪他的思绪。

“他们不会再抓住我们中的任何一个了。”他说。“他们做不到。”

“是啊，好吧。”威尔把脚踢进沙子里，条件反射地埋住它们然后再露出来。“可我们上次也没打算让它发生啊。”

“我们已经不在他们的地盘上了。”汉尼拔说。“他们不会在这里寻找我们的。并且我相信你现在对自己的把握比当时更牢固了。”

威尔对着他皱起眉头。“把握更牢固？你有什么理由相信我不会经历现实的崩坏，在我们下次……”

_如此羞怯，_ 汉尼拔想， _依然如此不愿接受你的本来面目。但不会持续太久了。_ “在我们下次一起狩猎的时候，”汉尼拔说道，给出了那些威尔仍不能轻松说出的词语，“我会密切关注你的，直到我们确定你能够区分真实与想象。你越多的暴露在这感知中，你的头脑就会适应得越快。”

“你不觉得像这样向我的头脑施压有点危险吗？”威尔拱起眉毛。“我们不应该……停下来吗？”

“那是你想要的吗？”

“上帝，不。”

汉尼拔细细审视了一会儿威尔的面庞，留意着他凝视黑暗汪洋的样子，在那儿有星星在海浪上反射闪烁。头顶的云层移动，让月光斑驳照亮了沙洲。他想知道威尔是害怕失去理智——还是害怕他已经失去了。而汉尼拔自己，发现随着他越来越多的思想和选择都有赖于威尔，正经历着一定的自我迷失。自从他们相遇，他们就在不断升级，被掷向一个他们的头脑会同步运转的时代，当那时他们会在最后一次转变中完全失去自我，合为一个造物，一种存在，一只双头巨蛇，从他们短暂的喘息中掠取邪恶之人。他并不害怕失去他的自我，而他也并不认为威尔真的对他头脑的恶化感到恐惧。

“当一人焚断自己桥梁的时候，”逆着冲刷黑暗海岸卵石的沙沙作响的波浪声，汉尼拔说，“它所生出的火焰是多么美好啊。”[5]

“很久之前，你为我燃尽了自己的所有后路。”威尔说道，而汉尼拔感到有什么东西在他体内翻腾，一种只有威尔能够唤起的、在他腹部逐渐扩散的暖意。“那时候我也该做出同样的事了。”

他闭了一会儿眼。他不得不。但海浪声似乎被他视线的丧失所放大了，听到拍岸声的那一刻，他睁开了双眼。“时间的运动是单向的。”他呼吸着，在说话的同时倾身靠近威尔，突然之间，需要着，更贴近对方。“我感觉我们的时间线正在逐渐摆脱世界的桎梏。”

“这是，”威尔答道，向后靠进汉尼拔身躯的压力之中，于是他们的侧面紧贴着彼此，额头轻轻靠在了一起，“一个新的开始。”

有什么东西忽隐忽现——它以一种奇特的滑动姿态驾着轻柔浪尖从水面移动到岸边。汉尼拔坐得更直了些，紧盯着那移动。威尔跟随他的视线。

“嘿！”汉尼拔还没来得及注意到他的动身，那个年轻男人就已经站起来了。然后他停住了，蹲回到搁浅的树干旁。他们看着海龟爬上海岸，爬向干枯的小树林和稀疏的黄色草丛。威尔专心致志地看着，因他所见露出一副惊奇的神情。汉尼拔更多地看着那表情，而不是看着那只上岸产卵的海龟。

他们看着她将沙子扫回到那一小堆软壳蛋上，然后用前鳍的力量拖着她沉重的身体下到水里。当那海龟圆圆的绿色形状一消失在视野中，威尔就又一次站了起来。

“我们应该在她产卵的地方做个标记。”他说。

“为什么？”汉尼拔问道，享受着从威尔身上迸发出的能量。他感到志得意满，充满生机。

“那样我们就可以在它们周围筑个篱笆。”他解释道，仿佛这应当是显而易见的。“铁丝网，”他说，“保护它们免受捕食者的伤害，直到他们孵化，然后帮助它们下到海里。”

汉尼拔发出一阵赞同的声音。他没有那么在乎海龟后代的平安，他在乎的是威尔对他的默许如何反应，那种不需要移情障碍就可以领悟到的突然的欣喜。汉尼拔还在他身上嗅到了解脱，并对此感到惊奇。保护一只海龟的蛋算不上是汉尼拔为了让威尔高兴所做出的最大努力；他突然想到，威尔仍然没有意识到汉尼拔对他的感情有多深，他做这些只是为了看到威尔不断变幻的蓝色眼眸深处的闪耀光芒罢了。

他帮威尔收集起了六七块大石头，摆放在沙堆周围，始终无言地注视着，为这种惊喜和幸福而高兴，为他在威尔身上所感受到的满足而惊奇，仿佛一个光环在他身周闪烁。

总有一天，汉尼拔想，他们会回过头来处理完有关威尔的事务。汉尼拔知道他还没有把他名单上的所有名字都划去。他想起了他们走进电梯的前一刻，想起了当威尔建议回到他们最近都逃脱过的那间牢房以杀死杰克·克劳福德时，他抬头看着他的表情。他想起了威尔的脸庞——在多年以前——被火光照亮的样子，当时他要求汉尼拔将他们共同的朋友作为给他的献祭。 _我需要让他知道。_

记忆中的痛苦仍然存在——但现在更加灰暗，更加柔和。曾经在他体内尖叫的事物如今只是叹息。

当他迷失在思绪之中时，威尔正绕着他打转——不是回忆，不是遗憾，而是这个有血有肉的惊人生物——他的眼中似灯塔般闪烁着野性的光芒。“我们今晚出去走走吧。”

“出去？”

“去哪儿都行——我不知道——我们去买份报纸吧。”他舔了舔唇，而汉尼拔看着威尔舌头的动作，他短暂、轻柔地将下唇咬在齿间的样子。“我们之前开车经过了一家便利店，大概可以从这儿走过去。”他继续说道。“我们在船上憋了好几个星期了。你难道不想伸伸腿吗？”

“很好。”汉尼拔回道，掸了掸裤腿上的沙子。“最好带上手电筒。”

******

“我不敢相信你居然买了它。”威尔说道，声音夸张的愤怒。随着他们从便利店缓慢走回，他们的道路被荧光照亮，他们的脚步在砾石之中静默。前面，一片没有灯光的黑暗指引着回家的路，威尔手中的电提灯在欢快地晃动着。汉尼拔能够感觉到他身体的紧张，当他们走进商店时。听到门铃的声音，威尔瑟缩了。汉尼拔看着他偷偷摸摸地在过道间穿行，从糕点后警惕地盯着那个昏昏欲睡的收银员。

当然，那个十几岁的售货员在给他们买的东西扫码记款的时候几乎没看他们一眼。“当然。”汉尼拔说。“尽管她的个性可能有些冒犯，但在犯罪报道方面，她总是走在主流媒体的前面。尽管这也确实要求我们对戏剧性和过虑的文章心怀包容。”他承认道。

“主流新闻媒体有比疯狂和悲剧更重要的故事需要报道。”威尔皱眉。

“除却疯狂和悲剧，”汉尼拔问道，“这个世界还剩什么？”

威尔朝一个躺在他们路上的罐子踢了一脚，把它哐啷一声踢到了视线外。此时便利店的灯光正变得越来越小、越来越黯淡，随着他们朝着大海的声音走去，街灯也变得越来越少、越来越稀疏。“让我看看。”威尔一边说道，一边伸手去拿夹在汉尼拔胳膊下的用亮光纸印刷的小报。

他在汉尼拔能够抗议之前就抢走了它。威尔把提灯塞给他，然后汉尼拔接了过去，把它举在肩膀的高度，以便更好地照亮《揭密报》。封面图是全彩的，看起来就像有人用红色油彩在头版上蘸了一笔。汉尼拔认出了BSHCI的内部，他还觉得他可能也认出了其中一两具尸体，尽管说真的，他没怎么好好看过他那晚撂倒的所有那些人。在底部有一张插图，一张他 _的确_ 认识的脸的椭圆形照片。没有刀架在他的喉咙上，他看起来镇静多了。

“看来他听从了你的命令。”威尔轻叩照片，嘲笑道。

“好孩子。”汉尼拔说。

威尔哼了一声，打开了报纸，扫了一眼故事，然后开始出声朗读。“ _‘我从食人魔手里逃了出来。’大卫·斯泰格，BHSCI大屠杀中仅有的三名幸存者之一，讲述他的故事。_ ”他停下了朗读，用那双大眼睛盯着汉尼拔看，他放大的瞳孔显得眼睛更加阴沉了。“我没法相信他居然去找弗雷迪·劳兹了。”

“我能。”汉尼拔说。“并且毫无疑问，是她找上了他。我们的这位朋友是怎么向媒体描述我们的？”

威尔的目光移回到报纸上，举近了他的脸。“ _‘他们说他们留我活着是为了讲述他们的故事，’斯泰格说，‘而这正是我打算做的。公众需要知道这些人所造成的危险。为了接受这次采访，我辞去了在巴尔的摩警局的工作。并且坦率地说，在看到那天晚上发生的事之后，我就已经准备好转行了。’_

_斯泰格声称公众对这二人的看法，特别是对前联邦调查局侧写师威尔·格雷厄姆的看法，已经受到了FBI官员的污染和操纵，只为保护这位前侧写师免遭审查。‘FBI里有很多人想要保护格雷厄姆的名誉，但他作为受害者或走卒的形象，是一个他们为了保护自己而编造出的谎言。坦白说，格雷厄姆比莱克特让我更感到害怕。’_ ”

威尔停了下来。“唉。”他叹了口气。“我比你更可怕。”

“那天晚上在你身上有一种独特的光亮，威尔，”汉尼拔告诉他，“像是一个冕环在你头上环绕发光。即使是个门外汉也能感受到它没有那么令人惊讶。”威尔向上瞥了他一眼，随后才继续读道。

“ _多年来，有关格雷厄姆与莱克特关系本质的猜测一直萦绕不去。如今，斯泰格坚称，毫无疑问这两个男人是彼此的爱人，同时还是浴血同盟。_ 浴血同盟？认真的吗？”威尔嗤笑道。“而且她没提到，绝大多数萦绕不去的猜测都发源于她的出版物。”

他把注意力转回到报纸上，偶尔抬头看一眼路，以便保持在安全方向上。汉尼拔把提灯换到了另一只手上，用左边那只牵住了威尔的。威尔飞快地看了他一眼，然后又飞快回到了杂志上，速度快的不像是不经意的动作。

“他一字不差地重复了我对你说的每一句话。”威尔皱起眉头，前额深深地挤出了皱痕。“他怎么能记得这么清楚？”他的眼睛扫视着报纸，当他看到自己的话被印出来供全世界阅读时，脸都扭曲了。汉尼拔扫了一眼，读到了一小段—— _他们不同你一样对我如此重要。你是一切，是唯一_ ——但他不需要读到就能记起来威尔到底说了什么，和他说出那些话时看起来到底什么模样。

“他究竟怎么 _听到_ 我的？”威尔继续道，紧锁眉头。他双手间的报纸轻轻抖动着，汉尼拔意识到他在因愤怒而微微颤抖。“他在门厅另一边，加之那些内部通话系统里播放着的声音——”

他话说到一半戛然而止，汉尼拔在同一刻意识到了相同的事情。他黑入了内部通话系统，为威尔演奏他的尖叫交响曲，实时播放。但当他找到威尔时，当然他忘记了切断夹在他夹克上的小麦克风和医院通话系统的连接。他记得当他们跑向电梯时关掉了它——那时他想着绝对不能将他们的计划广播出去——但他的清醒头脑从未想到过，在那之前他们之间发生的一切早已被投射到了整个建筑中，还很有可能被安保系统记录了下来。他好奇是否也许一部分的他早已知道，好奇这疏忽是否在某种程度上是有意的。当威尔咒骂时，他大笑起来。

“当然了，”他说，“他们通过整个医院听到了我们。一定有某个地方一直录着音。”

威尔将报纸翻了页。“并且当然弗雷迪·劳兹会设法得到一份录音的拷贝。”他又低声咒骂起来。“显而易见，录音已经被泄露到网上了。”他继续道，声音低沉而愤怒。 _当然，_ 汉尼拔想， _威尔一直对关于他隐私的侵犯很敏感。_

一想到威尔发自肺腑、难以自持的坦白，穿透医院的石墙隆隆作响，从世界各处的扬声器中呼喊而出，汉尼拔便不得不压抑住那想要在他脸上扬起的笑意。每个活着的人——杰克，阿拉娜，FBI，他以前的医学同僚，他们两人都曾见过的每个人，世界上的每个人——都听到了威尔向汉尼拔表明他的爱意，和他会为他杀光他们的承诺，这一想法让汉尼拔得到了极大的满足。他希望自己能轻松找到录音，并决心早早醒来，马上搞到一个无线路由器。

“我们的朋友对自己的可怖经历还有什么别的要说吗？”汉尼拔催促道，拉着威尔向前以让他再次行走起来，走入黑暗，走向海浪的声音，走回到他为他们安排的那幢暂时称作家的小房子。

“他声称杰克和阿拉娜要为那晚所有的死者负责，说他们为了保护他们的精神病宠物，拿当地执法人员的生命做赌注。”威尔回答，边略读边总结道。“说实在的，对于这点我只能赞同。”

“他们想要保护你，”汉尼拔说，“免受我和你自身的伤害。”

“杰克并不总是因为保护我而发愁，”威尔鄙夷地答道，“不论是针对你还是针对我。”

“你恳求过他让你退出。”汉尼拔温柔地说道。“他知道他对你做了些什么，向你要求着什么。”

“他知道他可以拯救生命。”

“通过利用你。通过要求你牺牲自己。”

威尔皱眉。“ _而现在_ 他们又想保护我。”

“要我说，”汉尼拔说，“ _现在_ 他们大概不那么想了。或者至少而言，他们会意识到保护你不再是可行的了。”

“确实。”威尔若有所思道。有那么一会儿，唯一的声响便是他们的脚步声，而汉尼拔好奇威尔是否知道他们一直被跟踪着。他觉得他不知道；威尔的注意力聚焦在《揭密报》的文章上。汉尼拔把他的手握得更紧了。“弗雷迪·劳兹会一直咬住他们不放。”他说。“这个采访会是一场调查的开始。她打算开战。”

“这不是我们的战斗。”汉尼拔说。“当那些要伤害你的人反而把自己撕成了碎片时，从一旁观望实在是一种享受。”

“杰克和阿拉娜会伤害 _我_ 吗？”威尔问道。

汉尼拔沉默了一会儿。然后：“他们会把我们分开。”他说道，感觉到自己的手差点要被威尔捏碎。“我想象不出比这更大的伤害了。”

汉尼拔垂眸，感受着脸上浮现出的深情微笑。威尔抬头看了他一眼，目光快速地扫过他们身后，不足以被那个沿着黑暗小径跟踪他们的人察觉。汉尼拔可以在他的余光边缘看到那个人影，一个黑色身形，在他们身后的阴影中缓慢移动。

“自从我们离开商店，他们就一直跟着我们。”汉尼拔告诉他。

“有人认出我们了，”威尔咕哝着，“想要领赏金。”

“如果是这样的话，那就没问题了。”汉尼拔轻描淡写说道。“你和我可以轻松解决掉一个有着更多贪得无厌而非理智的人。”

“但如果我们这么快就被认出来了，我们就不能待在这儿了。”威尔说。他听起来极其凄惨，汉尼拔克制着那股想要把一只手臂环绕过他肩膀上，用脸颊磨蹭那些蜷曲的深色卷发的冲动。

“我们还不知道他们为什么跟着我们。”汉尼拔说。“不要妄下结论。”

“那我们该怎么办？”

“就让他们跟着。”汉尼拔说，轻松地耸了耸肩。“如果他们转身离开，我们就跟上他们，确保他们不会报告我们的方位。但我觉得他们会一直跟我们回到房子，”他的双眼闪烁，“而一旦我们到那儿，我们就能轻松处理掉这个问题。”

威尔的手握紧了他的，然后放松。年轻男人飞快地瞥了一眼他们身后，通过在汉尼拔满是胡茬的下巴上落下一吻掩饰着这一切。

“甘愿效劳。”威尔将气息喷吐进他的耳朵里，而汉尼拔笑了。

[1] 标题注，喙蚬xiǎn蝶科（Erycinidae），属灰蝶总科。不是个传统的分类方法，所以在网上搜了好久才找到来源。因蚬蝶科（Riodininae）某些特征与喙蝶科（Libytheidae）相似，因此有学者将两科合并为一科，称喙蚬蝶科。

[2] 引自阿尔加侬·查尔斯·斯温伯恩（Algernon Charles Swinburne）的诗歌 _O lips that mine have grown into_. 本来想试着自己渣翻！但是我的水平太次了！文中引用的前半首诗在翻译完后，尽管没有节奏还能勉强顾顾韵脚，后半首诗根本连韵脚都要顾不上23333所以我只放原诗了！原诗真的很美很美，建议朗读品鉴

“O lips that mine have grown into

Like April's kissing May,

O fervent eyelids letting through

Those eyes the greenest of things blue,

The bluest of things grey,

If you were I and I were you,

How could I love you, say?

How could the roseleaf love the rue,

The day love nightfall and her dew,

Though night may love the day?”

[3] Social grooming，指社会性动物，尤其是灵长类个体之间的相互梳理行为。

[4] 化用自济慈《初读查普曼译荷马有感》：

“Or like stout Cortez when with eagle eyes

He star'd at the Pacific- and all his men

Look'd at each other with a wild surmise-

Silent, upon a peak in Darien.”

[5] 引自狄兰·托马斯：“When one burns one's bridges, what a very nice fire it makes.” 其中burn bridges是个英语俚语，意为自断后路。下文威尔说的后路也是这个bridges。


	19. 非洲长尾大蚕蛾

宁静。寂然。门廊里有一团红色光亮——红色灯泡，在平台的家具和木板上投射出温暖的光芒。威尔的皮肤呈现出浓烈的猩红颜色，让他想起了那些播放着震耳欲聋音乐的阴冷酒吧，想起那些穿透骨骼震动着的低音鼓点。他听着海浪拍打沙滩的白噪音，它催眠的节奏抚慰着那些沿着他神经渐增的爆裂声。他想象自己的神经系统，一个由分叉根系和小小花朵所组成的发光纠缠物，像一只深海生物一样闪烁着它那深邃的神秘。他的心跳稳定而嗡鸣，此刻渐渐放缓以和海水的澎湃合拍。随着门把手在他掌心下转动，它依然保持缓慢，而寂静碎裂成了尖叫。随后门在他身后咔哒一声关上了，而门外的红色夜晚再一次变得寂静无声。

门内的夜晚充满嚎叫与语无伦次，恳求以及咒骂。威尔跟着声音走进淋浴间。房间的墙壁和地板都铺着和厨房一样的淡蓝色瓷砖。铜质花洒头从三面墙上伸出。这个房间大到足够容纳三个成人同时淋浴。地板上，一条血红痕迹消逝在格栅排水槽中。房间里还有一个特征是在他们第一次到达时威尔没有留意到的：在墙中安置了一套镣铐，在可调节的锁链上是四个沉重的钢铐。

当威尔转过墙角走进浴室时，汉尼拔正将最后一根锁链扯紧。那个跟踪他们回家的男人正挣扎、吼叫着，但他被固定得贴近墙面太紧，以至于他的动作没有任何效果。他是个大块头，面庞鼓胀，因惊恐和怒火而扭曲。他右臂上的一根血管凸起着，在那周围的肌肉在束缚中绷紧却无济于事。

威尔走得更近了些，他双手之间托着的那盘器械像是驱魔、血祭、手术或是处决所用的工具。它们对着上方的他闪闪发光，整齐地摆放在白漆托盘上，而最后一件在左手边摆成了一个整齐的圆圈：他在棚子里找到的锋利铁丝，而在那下面，还有一副厚实的皮手套。

“好了，好了，马尼隆先生。”汉尼拔责备道，随意地翻着那个尖叫男人的钱包以找到身份证。“试着振作起来。我需要你的注意力集中。”在他停止说话的那一刻，他用手伸进了被俘男人的头发，手指残忍地拽住头发将男人的头扭到一边，而尖叫声不禁转为沉重呼吸，被一声尖利的痛苦叫声所分离。

“你在为FBI工作吗？”汉尼拔紧紧抓住马尼隆的头，质询道。男人尽最大努力短促、疯狂地摇着头，鲜血从额头上的伤口不断渗出。威尔平稳地走近几步，然后弯下腰把托盘放在他们之间的地板上。他俯下身去检视那些工具，有些是汉尼拔要求他找到的，有些则是他自己选择的，受那些细微高声低语和图景所启发；当他闭上双眼、专注于这感知，这种令人痛苦、逐渐累积的，在他体内泛滥而翻腾的黑暗时，它们总是出现在他的想象中，在他眼后浮现。

他选择了沉甸甸的焊锡蟹壳钳，他大脑中的刺挠感告诉他要将它从厨房里和汉尼拔告诉他要拿的刀具一起带回来。威尔走到汉尼拔身边，将那只空手举起，摩挲着被俘男人绷紧的手指。那男人面对他的触碰退缩了，整个身体因这轻微的爱抚而后退，而汉尼拔报复性地猛扯了一下他的头。

“你知道我们是谁吗？”他问道，声音粗糙而严厉。男人再次摇了摇头，这一动作因为汉尼拔死死地抓住了他的头发而截断了。“为什么跟着我们？”

“我在街角商店看到了你们。”男人咳嗽着说道。他的嗓音因为那些尖叫而变得沙哑。威尔又一次用手指扫过他们俘虏的手指，看着这个男人身体僵直。

“继续。”汉尼拔指示道，仿佛没意识到威尔故意在这个男人身上引发的反应。

“我——我想着你们可能有钱。”他结结巴巴地说。“你看起来很富。而且你……你们看上去……你们看上去并不难击败。”

“这点说错了。”威尔低声说道。“你以为一对同性恋会是简单的抢劫目标，是吧？”

男人打了个冷颤，而威尔此刻举起了另一只手，那只握着张开的锯齿状碎壳器的手。

尖叫声再次响起，随着威尔夹住男人的食指，突然野蛮地一扭，还伴着一阵掌骨断裂的声音。当威尔松开时，那根手指以一个错误的角度悬垂着，有一处皱得过于扁平，像一个愤怒的红色气球一样迅速膨胀。随着威尔在每一根手指上都做遍了同样的事，在他的服务下关节分离、指骨噼啪作响，马尼隆的尖叫声愈发高亢。等威尔的动作到达了他的大拇指，施加了更多压力之后，伴着一阵仿佛树枝裂开的声音时，那人发出的声音已经不能称之为尖叫了。男人嚎叫着，头向前耷拉下来，呕吐物从嘴里喷出到他们之间的地板上。他的呕吐散发着酸涩恐惧和凝结牛奶的臭味。

汉尼拔咂咂嘴，打开了其中一个淋浴喷头，将一股冷水喷到男人肮脏湿透的脸上。威尔横跨过冲刷进地板格栅的呕吐物。他的鞋子在湿滑的瓷砖上吱吱作响，随着一波令他头晕目眩的快感冲刷过他、穿透他，他伸出一只手撑在墙上以稳定自己。一切都更加明亮了，燃烧着新的色彩，而这一切中最为鲜艳的是汉尼拔，他正俯身从托盘上拿起一把闪闪发光的菜刀。他散发着自己的光芒，似天使般，永恒不朽。一个固定的光源，通过它，威尔认为自己可以为他那漂泊游荡的树皮舟制定出一条路线。

刀子像破镜碎片一样闪闪发光，而威尔看着汉尼拔用它割开了男人的肉体。这感觉仿佛他正同时切割着现实。威尔感到天旋地转，感受到一阵如此响亮的喧嚷，如同沉默一般空洞无物，毫无意义。他感觉自己从这一刻开始脱离地球表面，一瞬间，他悬于黑暗深渊之中，航向群星，高悬于世界之上，从这个有利位置他可以指向下方邪恶，而他的手指像一记闪电伸出，最终刺向有罪之人。他的双手是死亡，他的双眼是审判，只有上帝能像他此刻这般自由。

然后他坠回地面，红色沿着蓝色瓷砖向下流动分岔出迷宫般的不同道路，而他的感官再次被尖叫声、冷水的刺痛和色彩的嘈杂所淹没。威尔喘息着，感觉自己正在不断扩大，仿佛一部分的他正逐渐铺展、舒张着。 _哦大地，_ 威尔想道，他的手臂正靠墙以保持平衡，同时他看着汉尼拔的手在移动， _哦大气和群星，仰望我。_

男人的肚皮像笑脸一样咧开，而汉尼拔的手中捧满了内脏。刀子当啷一声掉到托盘上，汉尼拔将双手举高，将它们冲浸在似乎从他皮肤上蒸腾出的冷水之中。鲜血将水染成了淡粉色，汉尼拔像准备手术一样活动着双手，戴上了皮手套。它们对他的手来说太过粗糙和陈旧了，威尔想，他希望自己能找到一些合称的，柔软但坚韧的东西，正如汉尼拔本身，一些线条流畅、表面光滑的事物来滑过他的皮肤。

汉尼拔用戴着手套的双手举起铁丝，它反射着最细微的一丝光亮。当他聚焦于手中那根绷紧的难以置信的细线时，汉尼拔的双眼似乎凝视着虚无。随后他的手动作着，在喷洒的水与鲜血中托起无形之物，将线缠绕在了男人的脖子上。它是如此之细，威尔几乎看不见它。 _魔术把戏，_ 他想， _隐藏的金属丝和敏捷手法。_

马尼隆先生发出一阵惊恐的哽咽抽泣，汉尼拔从他身前转过身去，留铁丝松弛地挂在那儿，招手示意威尔靠近一些。他们身下的大地变化着。风暴降临在他身上。但却没有令他颤抖。他走近了些，踏入暴力的圈层，以一种狂惑的优雅重新加入战局。他想起了汉尼拔对他说过有关神谕幻象的话，想到此刻的痛苦与欢愉，感知的紧绷线条如同一根金属丝缠绕着他的脑干。他能肆言无惮，他想，纵身一跃，观往知来。他是如此接近那界限，如此接近真知，他知道他可以用手指擦过那不可言说之物。

_从此处我们逐步升级，_ 威尔想着，任由汉尼拔将一只手套戴在了自己的右手上，如此他们每人都戴了一只。 _我们将从地狱爬向天堂，将地狱带至天堂之门。每一丝新的感知，每一种新的暴行，都将会随着我们爬升而变得黯然失色。_ 他恐惧着他们将要达到的高度，但仍渴望着它。 _仿佛攀上群星只为坠落，_ 威尔想道，并又一次地好奇着他们二人会在哪里落地。

他们拉动着他们之间的金属丝，而男人的肉体渐渐弯折，然后突然之间，一股黄色组织和汩汩暗色血浪涌了出来——多得威尔认为也许这不完全是真的，它浸透他裤边、淹没他鞋子的样子——当终于触及骨头时，他们才停了下来。

威尔的心跳很是稳定，尽管他正做着如此的事情，直到他抬起头，对上汉尼拔那双深红色边缘的眼睛。

然后他迷失了，无可救药，无可挽回。

当威尔将手指伸进汉尼拔的衬衣下摆时，汉尼拔的皮肤也许在他掌心之下也变成了水，轻柔而微妙地在他手指下流动。喷洒在他们身上的冷水丝毫无法冷却此刻从他们身上升起的热量；威尔几乎要确信每滴水珠在到达他的皮肤之前就已经蒸发掉了。

“威尔。”汉尼拔呼吸着，嗓音虔诚，仿佛这名字是一声祷告，而威尔受不住了。他没法承受汉尼拔眼中的神情，张扬的渴望与爱意，锐利得足以刺穿的欲望。他情绪的力量已经足够强烈，无需加剧它们，抑或通过反射汉尼拔那充斥在许多忙碌的镜像神经元中的欲望使它们翻倍。威尔感觉自己头晕目眩。一切都更加光明、更加洪亮，现实以其新的强度势不可挡。

他闭上双眼，溢出一声呻吟，用力拉扯着汉尼拔的衬衫前襟，使得纽扣向外崩出，撞在浴室墙壁上发出一阵叮当响。他有些期待着汉尼拔会将他推开，但他唯一的反应则是更拼命地抓紧了威尔，而那细微的呼吸声让威尔的心脏怦怦跳动。他的双手向上抚摸过汉尼拔宽广潮湿的胸膛，他的手指好奇地缠绕进了那里的毛发。他能感受到自己手心下汉尼拔的呼吸，他向上看去，发现汉尼拔正低头凝视着他，那神情如此赤裸、原始，威尔不禁在他能够阻止自己之前，就感觉到双唇分开发出了一声喘息。因为那是一切——一切恐惧、愤怒和痛苦，一切欲望、希望和爱意——他知道的一切就在那里，在汉尼拔所展现的虚假外表之下。一切他通常看不到的。而这也许是汉尼拔做出的一个选择，让他看到，这抑或也许是汉尼拔在此刻无法控制的事物。也许它一直都在那里，但威尔只有在用鲜血冲洗过双眼后才能看见。

“这些年，我一直等待着。”汉尼拔叹息道，一只手伸出捧住威尔的脸颊。“看到你现在的样子，一切都全然值得了。出色的、美丽的男孩，你真的没法想象。”

威尔咬住下嘴唇。“我也在等待，”他说，“等待着你。你必须——你一定知道，我有多想要你吧？”他摇了摇头，仿佛想要自己清醒，而一绺过长的头发落在了他的眼上。汉尼拔帮他梳到了后面，威尔抬头眨了眨眼，对着那张既熟悉又突然间崭新而陌生的脸。此时，他回忆起所有那些贯穿他们相识的时刻，当他想要伸出手去、想要触碰、想要在某种程度上攫取和占有的冲动，几乎令他不堪重负。甚至在汉尼拔将他设计进BSHCI之后，在威尔发现他的真实身份之后，威尔依然想要他，即使他知道自己信念的力量将绝不会允许他依那欲望行事。

_谢天谢地，那全都结束了，_ 威尔想。

然后汉尼拔吻上了他，他不再思考，只是任由自己被移动、被操纵，被不适地推在墙面上，一旁是他们刚刚制造出的逐渐僵硬的尸体。汉尼拔的一只手不再紧抓他的臀部，而是摆弄着那些镣铐，但这个吻并未被打断。汉尼拔贴得更近了些，从喉咙深处发出一阵声响，威尔不禁感觉他的胃突然下坠。威尔发现自己被困在了浴室墙壁和汉尼拔欲望的力量之间。

当汉尼拔松开第二个手铐时，威尔不仅感觉到并且听到那个死去男人倒在了地上瘫成一堆。他的手回到了威尔的臀部，用力捏着那里敏感的肉体，然后向上滑动以将威尔的衬衫从头顶脱下。威尔任由自己被脱掉衣物，当汉尼拔双膝跪地脱去他的鞋袜时，他如梦般恍惚移动着。

汉尼拔的双手又一次从他身上移开，威尔看着汉尼拔解开尸体脚踝上的镣铐。随着汉尼拔将尸体轻松吊起，把它移到浴室的另一边，它的头可憎地耷拉在脊柱上。他移动的样子中有一种令人恐惧的优雅，当他将那个大块头举至胳膊下方，迅速地把他的尸体抛到一旁时，他的动作轻松而流畅。 _没有什么能阻止他，_ 威尔想，他的大脑过快地向他供应着词语与图像，以至于无法首先处理它们有何含义。他的心脏砰砰直跳，如同滂沱的大雨，此刻，他的阴茎硬得不可思议。然后，汉尼拔又一次将手放在了他的身上，把他牢牢地按在了墙上。

******

威尔在他怀里轻轻挣扎着，动作轻柔得如同昆虫的翅膀，或是鸽子的双翼。当然，威尔比这些易碎的象征更为有力，但在这一刻，他看起来如此脆弱，被喜悦与恐惧的冲击所削弱，而汉尼拔打算充分利用他的处境。威尔抬头朝他眨了眨眼，睫毛上点缀着从淋浴喷头中洒出的水珠。他的眼睛显得更大、更宽了，比汉尼拔见过的某些时候看起来更加诚恳。他想到威尔在看清他的真实面目、意识到他做过什么之前，曾经对他拥有的那副开放、信任的神情。曾几何时，他曾经是威尔的避风港，永远是他最为安全的地方。他没有为背叛了威尔的信任而感到愧疚；威尔那时不懂，而现在他懂了。

汉尼拔的手沿着威尔的侧脸抚摸向下，感受着指尖下颧骨和下颌骨的曲线。他倾身而入。这个吻深入，缓慢，充满探寻。他们的嘴紧紧贴在一起，如同一双祷告时贴紧的手，交换着罪孽与愉悦的微小声音。汉尼拔让他的手在威尔的喉咙和胸膛上游走——手指划过一只紧缩的乳头，这动作引起了紧贴着汉尼拔的威尔唇间发出一阵最美妙的喘息——随后他的手停在了威尔屁股的诱人曲线上，手指张开，隔着威尔裤子紧贴皮肤的潮湿布料，两手各自捧起一边臀瓣。汉尼拔揉捏着他的臀部，同时将威尔的身体拉近自己，平行地贴紧他的身躯。

“哦，哦上帝。”威尔将喘息呼进他的嘴里，汉尼拔趁机慵懒地舔入威尔的口腔，舌头拖过威尔的上颚。威尔发出的声音像一只受伤的动物，他的身体开始下坠，双膝发软。汉尼拔无法想象威尔此时此刻的感受——他自己对现实和物理世界的感知远比普通人更加强烈，但即使是他经过磨砺的感官也无法媲美威尔体验现实的那种鲜活的、几近疯狂的方式，尤其是在这些时刻。他看起来不像是当初生病的时候，不像是处于癫痫之中，但他的双眼过于清澈，仿佛破碎玻璃的边缘。

随着时间推移，他想，这会越来越容易。更易于掌控。他记得他自己早先胜利的明亮边缘。玩弄生死于股掌之间的体验可以作为一种令人上头的致醉剂。为了建立耐受性，威尔只需将自己反复暴露在同一种刺激下。然后……

威尔又下垂了一些，现在几乎完全是被汉尼拔抓在他屁股上的手支撑起来的。汉尼拔贴着他的嘴唇气喘吁吁，挣脱开以将较纤细的男人转过身去，他将威尔用力撞上了淋浴室的墙，在临碰到他的头的最后一刻，汉尼拔的双手抬起，使他停了下来。汉尼拔立刻推撞着他，隔着衣服用他的勃起摩擦威尔的屁股。威尔抵着墙啜泣，声音飘回到汉尼拔耳中，被瓷砖墙壁所放大。“哦，”威尔哽咽道，“哦操。”

“这就是你想要的吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问道，耸动臀部对着威尔的屁股缓慢、不停地抽插，直到威尔的身体被汉尼拔磨蹭在他臀缝中的阴茎顶在了墙上。“你想要我操你吗？”他的嗓音严厉，冰冷，他身下的威尔颤抖着。

“我-我。”他颤抖地如此厉害，汉尼拔不禁想要可怜他了。“我想-我想要——”

“也许我只应该拿走我想要的。”汉尼拔说。这句话有风险，但立马就得到了回报，胜利从威尔加快的心跳、和他身上散发出的欲望的温暖气息中可见一斑，这气味如此强烈，汉尼拔的头脑一时有些轻飘飘的。他低吼着，再次将威尔的身体转了过来，将他的背狠狠撞在墙上，足以撞得他喘不过气来，但却不足以造成伤害。

威尔的眼睛睁得很大，瞳仁吞噬着他似切割玻璃般双眼中的碧绿雾气，双膝依然在瘫软的边缘岌岌可危。汉尼拔强硬地握住一只手腕，将它吊在了墙上的铁链上。他能感觉到威尔的心脏在胸膛里拼命地跳动着，在他扣上手铐前停滞了一刻，他等待着反抗，却没有等到任何。他回望着威尔那双狂乱的大眼睛，而他欲望的力量显而易见。他毫不犹豫地将第二只手腕扣在了威尔头顶，然后退后一步欣赏着自己的作品。

就连他也被这画面的朴实之美所折服。如果他刻意地计划和安排，他就永远无法于不经意间创造出只有率性与激情才能创造出的事物。威尔的双臂被举过头顶，如同膜拜神明一样向两侧分开，被厚实的金属手铐固定在瓷砖墙上，而汉尼拔知道，如果他想他可以轻易从那手铐中滑出。他的双腿无力，张开着以适应撑起裤子布料的勃起。他的肢体语言叫嚣着屈服，但他的下巴却挑衅地侧向一旁，眼神叛逆。他身后的蓝色瓷砖上沾满了鲜血，威尔自己也被染成了斑驳的红色，被水冲刷得不完全干净的部分则变成了粉红。汉尼拔呼吸着，看着。 _我会一直记得这个，_ 他告诉自己， _如果我忘记了曾了解过的其他一切，这画面也会一直存在。_

他抬手把花洒关上，冷水立刻停了下来。“如果你能看到自己。”汉尼拔说，嗓音边缘充满欲望。他看到威尔听到他的声音打了个冷颤。“很显然，你想要反抗我，而同样明显的是，你并不想赢。”他走近一步，把手伸向威尔赤裸着的被展示的胸膛。“你知道我怎么想吗？”

威尔舔了舔唇。他的声音带着一丝挑战，与此同时他在束缚中微微挣扎，却没有做出任何真正的举动来逃脱它们。“你怎么想？”

汉尼拔微笑着，用手指扫过威尔的胸膛中央。他能感受到那里皮肤的颤动，他的手缓缓向下抚摸。“我认为那只是一场表演，”汉尼拔轻声低语道，他边说边用手指将威尔长裤的纽扣解开，“你反抗的样子像一匹小马撕咬着自己嘴里的新嚼子。事实是，正如我们都清楚的，你想要我得到你。”威尔拉链下拉的声响几乎大到足以淹没威尔心脏的跳动。汉尼拔发誓他能听到血液在血管中奔腾的声音。“你想要我拿走任何我想要的，”他说，“而这正是我打算做的。”

威尔的回答只是一声呻吟，随着他身下的双腿又下垂了一些，他将更多的重量依靠在了扣在他腕上的手铐。汉尼拔弯腰，在威尔鲜活心跳上方的皮肤上拂过一个吻。“啊、啊。”威尔甚至只是因这微小的触碰就一阵喘息。“我-我很害-害怕。”他设法在呻吟间喘气，声音远比汉尼拔之前曾听过的更加甜美和年轻。这让他胸口内的某些东西变化了，他发觉自己被夹在爱抚威尔面庞的冲动、与撕裂他的欲望之间。汉尼拔强迫自己呼吸。

威尔眼角流露出的一个眼神告诉他，这可能是——至少部分是——一场表演，为他的利益——至少部分是——而表现。如若如此，这示意就相当明显了。汉尼拔把脸埋在威尔的颈弯中，深深地吸着气；他能闻到那里的恐惧，这倒是真的，但性奋的气息远更浓烈。汉尼拔让手指钩进威尔的裤腰带，开始策动它们越过臀部。

“你在害怕什么，威尔？”他问道，而威尔的裤子自觉沿着大腿滑落，汉尼拔俯身将它们逐条脱下。

威尔顺从地从衣物中踏出，赤身裸体、被铁链束缚着站在他面前，皮肤沾满了血液、汗珠和水。他的身体在颤抖，但摸起来很热，汉尼拔怀疑这其中欲望的作用与恐惧相当。无论如何，他都觉得这实在摄人心魄。

“你-你，”威尔结结巴巴说道，“这。我从来没有——”他咬住嘴唇，以如此诱人而脆弱的绝望抬头看向汉尼拔，而他眼中的闪烁光芒让汉尼拔想要进一步推动他的事实，让他怀疑自己实际上才是那个被推动的人。

_我推动你，你推动我，_ 他想， _总是比之前更远，总是刚好越过那些我们已经建立的边界。总是更多。改变彼此，如神明般模糊界限、转换形态，如杖变蛇而蛇又变为杖。_ 他不好奇这一切在何处终止，因为他知道。

“你害怕感觉到我在你体内吗？”他用他依然穿着衣服的勃起磨蹭威尔裸露的髋部，来强调他的问题，而年轻男人在他身下发出一声破碎的喊叫。“怕我会伤害你吗，威尔？我保证，”他说，嗓音低沉，扭动着臀部用阴茎抵住威尔那与之相回应的硬挺，“当我对你那么做的时候，你只会感到愉悦。即使是在我伤害你的时候，”他说道，轻掐威尔的肩膀，引出了一小声尖叫，“那感觉也会很好。”

威尔说不出话来。他所做的小小尝试仅仅只发出了一阵噪音，直到最后他终于屈从于自己的缄默。他瞪着眼睛，胸膛起伏，明亮双眼不停眨动。这景象很是迷人。而当汉尼拔跪在他面前时，威尔的眼睛难以置信地进一步睁大、和他呼吸急促起来的样子，让汉尼拔感到一阵贯穿全身的愉悦。

“汉-汉尼拔。”威尔喘息着，现在更用力地挣脱着手铐了。如果他想他就能逃跑，汉尼拔知道。威尔发出一声呜咽，而当汉尼拔沿着威尔紧绷阴茎向上舔弄、一只手将他的臀部固定在墙上时，呜咽转成了呻吟。“哦！你——”

“嗯——”汉尼拔呼吸着，在威尔的髋骨上落下一吻。“你尝起来很美味，威尔。”

威尔啜泣着，汉尼拔用舌头拨弄着威尔的龟头，品尝着从缝隙中流出的咸腥的前液。威尔的双腿颤动着，汉尼拔边抬起另一只手帮威尔保持在原处，边将他的阴茎完整地吞入口中，从头到尾。

威尔的腿几乎要因这感知完全瘫软下来，他像一个挂在镣铐上的受刑者哭喊出声。汉尼拔含着威尔的粗长，发出低沉而隆隆的呻吟。“汉尼拔。”威尔喘息着。“哦，操，操。我不敢相信这是真的——啊！”他的臀部无力地抽搐着，在汉尼拔有力的抓握下没法动作多少。

汉尼拔用舌头在威尔的龟头上打转，然后伴着一声湿漉漉的“啵”声把嘴撤了回去。他抬头凝视着，凝视着这个他把自己的生命、未来和心都托付给对方的男人的巨大狂热双眼。他在这件事上别无选择，他想道，除了爱得不顾一切、也许还有些愚蠢，什么也做不了。为了这一刻，为了今后如此的每一刻，这一切都将是值得的。

他越过沉重眼睑对上威尔的目光，然后分开了他的双腿。汉尼拔伸手松开并解下腰带，然后打开他牛仔裤的拉链，把他的阳具扯了出来。他始终没有断开和威尔的眼神接触，而对方此时正疯狂地喘息着。汉尼拔对他笑了笑，用一只手环绕在他的阴茎上，另一只手抬起，将两根指头伸进他的嘴里。等它们彻彻底底地润湿后，他把它们拿了出来。

“这是真的，威尔。”汉尼拔热切地喃喃道，与此同时他的手游走到了威尔的阴囊之后。当汉尼拔用一根手指轻轻按住威尔的入口时，他能听出威尔呼吸的变化，他突然的猛烈吸气。 _柔软，_ 这最初的触碰让他不禁想道，并且几乎要因为想象着他自己第一次滑进威尔未开苞的屁眼而低吼出声。他把脸贴在威尔的阴茎上，呼吸着他身上令人晕眩的气息和味道，随后等了一会儿，直到威尔紧绷的身体屈从着下垂，他才将那根手指按了进去。

“你真紧。”汉尼拔呼吸着，他的声音刚好盖过威尔刺耳的呼吸声。他在面前那根紧绷的阳具上落下一吻，用那只不在威尔腿间的手紧握住他自己那隐隐作痛的勃起，并将手指向那不可思议的丝滑热量中挪动得更深了一些，直到他的第二个指节停在了威尔身体的入口处。“我能感觉到你的身体紧抓住我，拉着我向里。”他用力呼出一口气，几乎是一声大笑，他呼吸的炙热气息让威尔的阴茎不禁抽搐。“当我真的进入你的时候，那感觉一定会很好。”

威尔抽泣着，紧扯手铐。汉尼拔不知道他是想摆脱这触碰，还是想要沉浸其中，抑或他仅仅只是受刺激过度，无法保持不动。 _下一次，_ 他想， _两套束缚要全都用上。_ 他又一次沿着威尔的阴茎向上舔弄，用舌面抵住弯曲勃起的下侧，然后挑逗地把龟头吮吸进嘴中。他缓缓将剩余手指推了进去，同时嘴在威尔的柱身上动作着。

“夹紧你的肌肉。”他低喃道，短暂地撤了回去，然后舔了一下龟头。“尽量用力地夹住我。”

威尔的身体实在妙不可言——炽热、紧实、畅滑，汉尼拔不禁想要拔出手指，把威尔折成两半，把他的腿推到胸前，让他的重量只依靠在束缚和汉尼拔抵着墙操干他时的压力上。但他这些年来一直很有耐心；他可以再坚持一会儿。他自己的阴茎在拳中跳动，随着威尔的身体紧紧地吸住他，汉尼拔让手指抚过自己的粗长。他的嘴停留在威尔的阴茎根部，等待着威尔身体无法再加紧的那一刻，等待着他的肌肉不由自主放松的那一刻，然后把第二根手指推入他体内。

威尔像陷阱中的野兽一样抽搐着。他的阳具渗出大量液体，而汉尼拔享受着他的味道和气息，边吞吐着口中肉体边发出满足的低哼，与此同时一只手在他自己的双腿之间动作着。他能感觉到欢愉与欲望穿过他的身体，被他上方的威尔发出的欲求不满、几近疯狂的声音，和他正以一种别人从未有过的方式触碰威尔的认知所放大。

_别人也永不能够这么做，_ 他想着，边一次又一次地将威尔的阴茎吞入口中，边谨慎运动着他的手指，扭动着，直到他不仅感到并且听到威尔的反应。他又一次抚摸过那个点，并心满意足地又一次得到了威尔饱受折磨、狂热兴奋的呻吟作为回应。“之前有人对你做过这样的事吗？”他问道，只为能听到威尔的否认。

威尔疯狂地摇着头，随着汉尼拔的手指在他体内无情地移动，他一时说不出话来。“没-没人。”他几乎是在喊叫了。“ _汉尼拔！_ ”

汉尼拔将肿胀的嘴唇贴在威尔的臀部上，轻柔、抚慰地吻着，而威尔断断续续地抽泣起来。“我要对你做很多别人从未做过的事，威尔。”他承诺道，一只手在自己身上运动，一只手在威尔体内，手指滑进滑出，以使那一圈紧绷的肌肉放松。不会太久了，他知道。此刻威尔身体颤抖的样子，剧烈得仿佛要将自己震碎，使他意识到尾声已近。他两腿间的手动作得更快了些，感觉到在那里聚集累积的压力。“我会让你感受到别人从未有过的感受。”

威尔呻吟着，下半身在他手上磨蹭。“这-这已经是了。”他喘息着。“我不-我不知道这感觉会——”当汉尼拔又一次吞下他的阴茎，他的话语让位于一声长长的呻吟。

“我快到了。”威尔警告道，他的声音听起来年轻、疯狂、完美无瑕。汉尼拔含着他的嘴闷哼一声，再次扭动起他的手指，威尔尖叫起来。“哦，操，汉尼拔我要——你得 _停-停下！_ ”

但汉尼拔没有停下，只是将嘴唇更紧地封在了威尔的柱身周围，并低下头将他完全含住。他能感觉到自己身体里的热度在不断上升，欲望的炽热绳索在脊柱底部盘绕。威尔的肌肉颤动着，然后夹住了他的手指，用力得令人惊讶，威尔僵直地沉默了半秒，随后他的肌肉才开始抽搐，而汉尼拔不仅感到并且品尝到了他释放的热涌。

威尔发出的声响和他身上弥漫的气息——他主宰所有感官的方式——足以让汉尼拔也到达崩溃边缘。随着快感在他体内达到顶峰，他在威尔抽搐着的阳具上溢出呻吟，在极乐的几秒时间里，一阵鲜红浪潮窃走了他的理智思维。他的皮肤因其威势而刺痛，脸颊也因热量而一阵灼痛。

威尔的身体正逐渐松弛，汉尼拔小心翼翼地抽出手指，伴随着这动作，从他上方传来一阵不适的微小声音。他在威尔依然肿胀的阴茎上落下最后一个湿漉漉的吻，然后优雅地站起身来，伸手解开那些手铐。威尔几乎要倒在他的怀里，死亡与性爱的结合如同子弹穿透他的身心，汉尼拔轻松将他抱起，无视着威尔给予他的困倦的半推半就。他料想这不会是威尔能够允许他常常做的事情——像抱孩子一样把他抱到床上去——但在这种情况下，他似乎除了发出一阵微弱呼吸随后转过脸去磨蹭汉尼拔脖颈外，不再具备反抗的心理能力。

在汉尼拔的胸膛中央有一种陌生的感觉。他认为这与威尔的呼吸在他皮肤上缓慢呼出下落的样子有关，与威尔的胡须在肩弯处摩擦的样子有关。他不知道该如何描述或定义这种感情——一种比他通常对威尔爱意的暴力火焰更为温柔、柔软的事物，一种几乎充满保护欲的事物。倒不是说威尔需要保护，汉尼拔会以他之名烧尽这世界，而威尔会帮助他的。

他将对方抱到楼上的床上。等他们到那儿的时候，威尔已经快要睡着了，他的眼睛在眼皮下快速运动着，仿佛已经深陷梦境。汉尼拔轻轻抚摸着他的脸。

“亲爱的。”他呼吸着，而听到这个词的威尔发出一声叹息。汉尼拔说不准他是睡着了，还是正经历着幻觉，抑或还醒着，只不过太过昏沉没法回应更多或是睁开眼睛。无论如何他继续说道，用手指轻抚威尔毫无反应、不尚修饰的精致面庞。“你是移动我的那股力量。你是我唯一的神明。”

******

午后的阳光、海鸥的叫声、大海的气息透过敞开的窗户进入了房间。威尔在搅成一团的凌乱床单下扭动着。他的梦境快速且黑暗，双脚赤裸着不断奔跑，越过扭曲树根，穿过茂密树林，而随着他飘向清明，他放走了它们。毕竟，在现实世界里他还有很多事情要考虑。比如说，汉尼拔。

汉尼拔，目前正不见踪影。威尔皱起眉头，眼睛不假思索朝浴室门口瞟了一眼，在那儿有一道细细光带和花洒水流的声音，帮助他确认了汉尼拔的方位。威尔用手肘撑起身子，睡眼惺忪地眨着眼睛。他张大了嘴打着哈欠，但他强迫自己起身。随着他穿上衣服，半梦半醒，朝楼梯和前门走去，他的身体被一股轻盈的、嗡鸣着的能量所刺痛。

******

当汉尼拔踏出房门时，空气感觉如同一条潮湿的毯子。他默默感慨在这里自己的头发可能永远不会干透，随后便叹息一声，随那遗憾去了。威尔正在把一根木桩敲进地里，靠近他们前一晚垒的石堆。地面上已经立起了三根类似的木桩，还有一小堆等待着它们的命运。

“早上好，威尔。”汉尼拔说，站在离威尔修建围栏几英尺远的地方。“我看你今天充满了利他主义的能量啊。”

威尔粗声大笑起来，给了木桩最后一锤子。他从木堆中又挑了一根，从第一根木桩的位置走了四步，然后把新的那根放在脚右侧。“我小时候看了一部关于海龟的纪录片。”他说，举起了锤子。“母海龟产下卵，然后游走，而当宝宝们出生后，它们会试图跟随，但大概一千只中只有一只能活到成年。鸟类和其他掠食者在它们孵化的那一刻就盯上了它们。”

汉尼拔闷哼一声。“你与海龟建立认同感，是因为你被母亲抛弃了。”他暗示道，而当威尔对他露出那副一贯的惊恐神情、难以置信汉尼拔会随意说出如此具有假定性的话语时，他笑了笑。“你已经与掠食者竞争过了，证明了自己是千里挑一的。” _不止千里挑一，_ 他想， _是独一无二。_

“我又不是小海龟。”威尔冷冷地告诉他。他裸露的胸膛中央有一颗汗水滴落。

“母亲抛弃孩子的情况比父亲要少见。”汉尼拔思索道，而威尔摇了摇头，继续敲打。“但也算不上闻所未闻。我想知道，你的父性本能有多少是从对父亲的观察中学来的，又有多少是对你从未见过的事物的反应。”

“我不是什么悲惨的孤儿，汉尼拔。”威尔说道，呼吸因运动和炎热而有些粗重。“我和一个家长也相处的很好。”

“而那个家长总是漂泊辗转。”汉尼拔补充道，他勾起了多年前一场谈话的陈旧回忆，有关威尔神秘童年的细节。汉尼拔当然早已调查过他，深入了解过他与新奥尔良警察局的历史，但威尔在整个成年早期和青春期都一直保持着低调。他似乎只是在25岁时突然出现，而汉尼拔也无法追溯到更早的历史了。在他们的会谈中，在晚餐时，他再一次没能套出这个男人的完整履历。

威尔耸耸肩，这个动作几乎消失在他手臂挥动锤子的动作中。汉尼拔决定改变策略；有时突然的转变谈话方向，会有让威尔突然不受控制地坦诚相待的效果。“你之前说，你以前和男人有过一些性经验。”他说，威尔手中的锤子与木桩在他的注视下擦肩而过。

“我 _没有_ ——”

“只是一个吻？”汉尼拔提醒他，他的嘴角向上弯起。威尔脸色通红，继续准备下一根柱子，他背对汉尼拔量着步子。汉尼拔等到他把身体微微向后倾斜，才再次开口。“你说你那时年轻；有多年轻？”

问有关威尔的直白问题总是能得到最好的结果，仿佛威尔忍不住要回答一样。“十五。”他说。“快十六岁。”

“那是你的第一次？”

威尔点点头，锤子挥舞着与木桩砰的一声撞在一起。“我们两个都是。”

汉尼拔沉默地盯了他一会儿，权衡着接下来该问哪个问题。“你没觉得享受吗？”

威尔大笑起来，苦涩的声音以金属撞击木头的噪声收尾。“哦，我非常享受。”他答道，在两次敲击之间。“当时看来我们俩都是如此。”

“那为什么只有一个吻？”汉尼拔问道，威尔皱起了眉头。“你又搬家了吗？你父亲的工作带着你去了别处？”

威尔摇摇头。“那时候——那时候我们在路易斯安那州，”他说，“在密西西比沿岸的一个小镇上。这是我们在一个地方停留最久的一次。”

“多久？”汉尼拔问道。

“差不多两年。”威尔说。“我们到那儿的时候我十四岁，刚上完八年级。那一年我已经读过三所学校了。我们在那个镇子上一直待到九年级和十年级的大部分时间。那是我唯一一次在一所学校里读完一个年级。”

汉尼拔片刻间思索着威尔是多么的了不起，在这种情况下还能吸收到像样的教育，还能出人头地，一路到FBI成为一名受人尊敬的教师和学者。“你在学校遇见他的？”

威尔点头。他举起最后一根木桩，数了四步，把它放在最后一根木桩和汉尼拔到来时已经在那里的木桩之间等距离的地方。一圈完美的木桩在他周围展开。“我上学第一天。”他笑着说。“我们一起被送到了校长办公室。”汉尼拔扬起眉毛，等待着。“其他一些男生正欺负一只流浪狗……”

汉尼拔不需他把情景描述完就知道发生了什么。“你们俩阻止了他们。”他说，而威尔点了点头。

“自那之后我们就形影不离了。”威尔说。“杰里米在学校里很受欢迎。没人找他的茬。但他没有任何真正的朋友，也没有任何能在放学后或周末和他一起玩的人，直到我们遇到了彼此。很显然，我也没有过，于是那个夏天我们如胶似漆。”威尔停顿了一会儿，敲了几下锤子，当他再次站直身子时，他沉重地喘着气。他用前臂的后侧擦过眉毛，胸口和手臂上闪烁着汗水的光泽。

“我爸帮他爸做了些活儿，”威尔说道，“帮他修理他船的发动机。他们相处的挺好。我觉得杰里米的父母把我爸看作是一个心地善良但能力不足的父亲，并试图尽可能把我置于他们的羽翼下。我记得我爸在河上游工作的时候，我和他们住了好几个星期，这样我就能继续上学了。”威尔吞咽着。“我想，实际上，我们也许有那么几次算得上是无家可归，我爸大概一直和工作上的朋友住在一起，直到他凑够钱能在六号汽车旅馆住一个星期。

“尽管如此，他们从来没有让我感到过羞耻，”他说，“从来没有把我当成什么不如他们的人。也许他们只是感激他们的儿子有了个好朋友。我们会坐他爸爸的船出去，而他爸爸会教我们如何驾船航行。我们会一起熬夜，坐在后廊上谈论所有那些我们终有一天要做的事。他想成为一名宇航员。”威尔笑了。

“而你打算成为一名警察？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔朝棚屋走去。他半途停了下来，从沙子中取出一瓶水。“是啊。”他喝了一口后说道。“我总是觉得我需要补足那些没人知道我一直考虑着的事。梦想着的。”

当他转身走向小屋时，威尔的眼神闪烁了一瞬，汉尼拔迫使自己不要因威尔在最轻微的压力下就如此轻易地敞开心扉而笑容扩大。“你有没有告诉过杰里米你的梦想？”

“我只是告诉他我想成为一个好人。”威尔说道。他消失在棚屋的黑暗门口，半分钟后又重新出现，胳膊上挂满了铁丝网。

汉尼拔退后一步，看着威尔在一对木桩间解开铁丝，将它分别绕在柱子上，然后绕圈依次把铁丝系在木桩上。“十五岁的时候你吻了他，”汉尼拔说，“一年之后依然如此。还是他吻了你？”

威尔的脸在湿漉漉的卷发下泛起了潮红。“那是一个双方一致同意的尝试。”他低声说道。“十年级开始前的那周，我们说服了他的父母，在他们离开镇子拜访朋友的那个周末，会帮他们尽职尽责做好家务。那之后，我们第一次痛快地喝了五分之一瓶的威士忌，那是杰里米一个月前从一个比我们高一级的女孩那儿得到的生日礼物，她觉得他很可爱。”

汉尼拔看着威尔脸上洋溢的笑容，温和而轻快。他缠完了最后一段铁丝，做好了围栏。“我们两人喝了大半瓶酒，坐在他家后廊上，每喝完一口再喝一口可乐。第二天早上我们宿醉得太厉害了，直到下午两点才起床。

“通常，我们睡在他的卧室里。他有一对单人床，所以我们每人都有自己的床。但他父母房间里有一台电视机，由于他们不在镇里，我们决定共用他们的大床，这样我们就可以看电视了。当我们两点醒来的时候，我们所做的就只是起床小便，给自己倒点水，然后再爬回床上看电视。”

汉尼拔尽可能生动地想象着一个身材瘦长、天真无邪的少年威尔。“你们看了什么？”他问道。

“问这个干什么？”威尔反驳道。“我怀疑你这辈子有没有看过电视节目。”

听到威尔粗暴的语气，汉尼拔没法阻止自己脸上洋溢的微笑。“因为这会帮助你在记忆中立足，回想起尽可能多的细节。”

“我不记得了，”威尔说，“一些糟糕情景喜剧的重播吧，大部分时候我还没怎么睡醒。当我醒过来的时候，播的是当地新闻，”他说，“我当时头靠在杰里米的肩膀上，他的胳膊搂着我。”威尔吞了吞口水。“我们俩在同一刻清醒了过来，算是吧，然后就，就愣住了。我不认为在那之前我有想过把他当作某种比朋友更进一步的人。我一直没有过暗恋的想法。但突然之间，我好像除了很想吻他之外，什么都 _想_ 不到了。我看得出来他也有这种感觉。

“我们不太算是预先讨论过这个，”威尔说，“但我们之间的气氛明显地转变了；我们都知道在那一刻我们之间发生了什么。我记得，他把手放在我的脸上。”威尔用手捧住自己的脸颊，而汉尼拔的血液中掺入了一丝难以置信的嫉妒情绪。

“那么，为什么只有一次呢？”他问道，一想到有别人触碰过威尔，他强忍着声音中的不悦。

威尔叹了口气。“因为吧，我们都还很宿醉未醒，所以我们在笨拙地亲了一两分钟后又睡着了。”他说。“当我醒过来的时候，他正在楼下点着披萨，我觉得我们只是太害羞了，那晚就没提起这事。所以我们只是吃着披萨，看着《我娶了个连环杀手》[2]睡过去了。”

汉尼拔眉毛一扬。“这是部电影？”

威尔对着他大笑，而那声音实在是令人愉悦。“是啊，”他说，“经典喜剧片。”

汉尼拔回以微笑。“回忆细节很好。第二天发生了什么？”

“没什么。”威尔耸耸肩。“他的父母回家了，几天之后，我爸也从他在城外一直追求着的什么工作机会那儿回来了，然后我们搬进了一间公寓，住了四个月。那是一段美好的时光；爸爸和我有了自己的地方，而我和杰里米也没有谈论起发生过的事，但我们所有的时间都和对方度过，我能感觉到我们之间的能量火星四溅。”他叹了口气，用手向后梳了下头。“我那时很开心。”他说，他的嗓音中带着痛苦。

“出了什么问题？”

“开学了。”威尔说。“我们一回到其他孩子身边，就仿佛魔咒打破了一样。就像他想起了除我们俩之外，这世界上还有其他的人，那些如果知道了就会评判我们的人，那些会让我们的生活变成人间地狱的人。我们没有谈论过这件事，再也没有。九月中旬的一天，我放学后去了他家，然后他父母告诉我他出去约会了。”

“和你那个威士忌赞助商？”汉尼拔问道，博得了一丝勉强的微笑。

“不是，”威尔说，“是和几何课上坐在我们后面的那个漂亮女孩。他们开始约会。有时候只有他们两人，更多的时候是我们三个。一开始他们还试图撮合我和她的一个朋友。”威尔说道，想到这段回忆不禁苦笑起来。“那段关系很快就结束了。”

“你和他当面对质过吗？”

“当然没有。”威尔说。“只是有他这样的朋友，就让我感觉幸运了。我以前从来没有过朋友。他会想要更多的想法从一开始就是不可想象的；所以我很容易接受当时只是出了些差错。但……这很伤人。当他们一起出去却没带上我的时候，我会一个人待着，跟自己辩论我是否希望我们从未接过吻，这样我也就不会开始想要他，还是说爱过然后失去会更好。”

汉尼拔静静凝视了威尔一会儿。阳光像光环一般在他头发上闪烁，洒落在他裸露的肩膀和手臂上。“我想杀了他。”汉尼拔终于说道，嗓音流畅。

“因为他背叛了我？”威尔问道，轻轻大笑起来。

“因为他亲了你。”汉尼拔说，而威尔吸了口气，那阵小小声响让他的神经散发出暖融融的光。

“你不能简单粗暴地杀死每一个碰过我的人。”威尔反对道，哭笑不得。仿佛汉尼拔是在开玩笑。

“我不能吗？”他扬起一边眉毛。“你打算如何选择我们的受害者？他们不会像上一个那样轻易落到我们手里的。”

威尔皱起眉头，他的眉毛皱成了一条线，汉尼拔不得不努力让自己不要伸手抚平。他选择在威尔脸颊上落下一个吻。现在，他们有足够的时间来解决这个问题，他想。威尔刚刚收养了他最新的流浪动物，而海龟需要几个月时间才能孵化。他们暂时哪儿也去不了了。

[1] 标题注，非洲长尾大蚕蛾（Argema mimosae），又称非洲月亮蛾。

[2] _So I Married an Axe Murderer_ ，又名《蜜月危险期》，1993年美国电影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：很抱歉有任何拼写错误，并且抱歉我花了更久来回复评论。谢谢你的阅读！
> 
> *译者：宣布一下我有了一位beta集美！@00se_rein 在这章贡献出了非常大的帮助，感恩！！！


	20. 完全变态

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：对每个阅读的人说声感谢！我非常感激你们。我想这个警告来得大概有些晚了，但这章和接下来的几章会有大量的生动暴力描写，小心哦。

蓝色灯光闪烁，汉尼拔上身向后一仰，依然蹲在那个小黑盒子前。威尔坐在他对面的沙发上，刷新着平板电脑的屏幕。这一次，网站logo立刻出现了，一个炫目的红色潦草字迹出现在屏幕上。“我真不敢相信你居然把这个设成了主页。”威尔冷冷地对他说道。

“我们在首页上吗？”汉尼拔问道，随意得有些气人。

“你知道，媒体报道其实对我们不利，”威尔指出，“我们不是明星，我们是连环杀手。我们可不想上头版头条。”

“没有人会在日常生活中留意我们。”汉尼拔说，来到沙发上坐在威尔身旁，这样他就可以向下滚动犯罪揭密网的首页。“我们出去买路由器的时候，都没人看我们第二眼。”

这倒是真的，威尔不得不承认。而汉尼拔也几乎没有试图让自己看起来不显眼。这里对三件套来说可能太热太潮湿了，但千代在他这侧的衣橱里塞满了橘色的休闲裤、粉色的纽扣上衫和令人不快的草帽。威尔不认为人们会错过一套精妙的紫罗兰色佩斯利西装。他们出现在公共场合的两个小时里，他一直期待着警笛声响起，警惕着任何在他身上或者（更多时候）在他夺目耀眼的同伴身上停留过久的视线。

但似乎没有人对他们中的任何一人显现出特别的兴趣，而他不得不承认汉尼拔说的对，大众愿意忽视任何超出那些他们已经期待看到的东西。但他仍觉得，等他们离开这个国家——古巴，他想，或者比杰克愿意留意寻找的更靠南的某个地方——他会觉得更安全，但现在，这并不像他所担心的那样充满风险。与之相反，这感觉奇怪的令人舒适，几乎有种居家感，除却棚屋冰柜里存放的那具被肢解的尸体。汉尼拔在他身边坐了下来，一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，把他拉得更近，而威尔让自己放松下来，微微叹了口气。这是真正的放松。那些惊恐与疯狂，那些幻觉，那些盯着无声黑色浪潮的不眠之夜，过去的三年、六年、他整个该死的生命——当汉尼拔的手臂在肩膀上收紧，将他随意地半搂入怀时，这一切就这样消失了。

他们确实上了犯罪揭密网的首页。事实上，首页全是他俩。前三篇文章都与他们有关——点击率最高的是对那个警卫的采访。下方是威尔与汉尼拔重逢时的安保录音链接。看到标题，威尔的脸感觉火辣辣的—— _痴痴的爱：威尔·格雷厄姆亲口讲述对汉尼拔·莱克特的感情！_ ——他咒骂一声，将滑轮滚动了过去。

“看这个。”他说，把平板递给了汉尼拔。“她在和弗莱德里克·奇尔顿合作著书。”

汉尼拔挑起眉毛。“当我还被监禁的时候，”他说，“阿拉娜花了好大力气才说服可怜的弗莱德里克修改掉他对我罪行和被捕的情况阐述，以便让公众信服我的精神失常。他立了誓却撒了谎，就因为她。”

“是为了救你的命。”威尔说。“奇怪。我一直很好奇为什么。”

“掌控。”汉尼拔沉思道。“比起安全感，我认为她发觉了自己对支配有更多的偏好。”

“唔，也不知道她可能跟谁学来的这个。”控制欲强、盛气凌人的阿拉娜的形象，与他记忆中那个被他称为朋友多年的女人极不相称。不过话说回来，威尔又想起了汉尼拔空荡荡的牢房，和萦绕在阿拉娜身上的时尚阔气的自信感。 _我们所有人都变了，_ 他想， _都经历着彻底的转变，转变为新的造物。_

“这本新书，”汉尼拔说，“看来要回溯弗莱德里克先前的谎言。他和劳兹小姐打算把有关你我的真相告诉世界。而这个真相，”他的嘴唇扯动了一下，“他们显然觉得是FBI不会希望大众发现的。”

“他们是真的想要抓住杰克和阿拉娜不放了。”威尔惊讶道。“我挺好奇为什么。”

“名声。”汉尼拔猜测。“至少对弗莱德里克而言，名声是个有力的动因。而劳兹小姐一直有她自己独特的正义感。毫无疑问，她把这当作是她的记者职责。当然也是一条名利双收的途径。”

威尔哼了一声。“他们真是天造地设的一对。一对狼狈为奸的投机者。”

“我想劳兹小姐最好小心行事，”汉尼拔说，“在像弗莱德里克·奇尔顿这样的人身边。”

“奇尔顿？”威尔的眉毛翘了起来。“我觉得弗雷迪对付他绰绰有余。尤其我还把他搞成了那副模样。”

“就是那副模样才应当引起重视。”汉尼拔低语道。

威尔皱起眉头。“弗雷迪会让奇尔顿揭露出所有那些在他之前书中避而不谈的细节。”

“这让你困扰吗？”汉尼拔问道。“你一直是个极注重隐私的人；我无法想象你过去是如何处理好这种压力的。现在公众监督更加密切了。”

威尔思考了一会儿，然后耸耸肩。“没事。”他说道，然后咯咯笑了起来。“何止是没事。这是件好事，终于有人要说真话了。这是我们想要的，不是吗？为什么我们留给她英格拉姆？不就是好让她告诉他们，让他们知道我们是什么人吗。”他扭动身体靠近汉尼拔，把头倚在汉尼拔的肩上。汉尼拔的气味如今似乎更浓烈了，仿佛威尔的身体与大脑已经超级适应了这个男人的信息素。他感觉到汉尼拔，如钩般深植于他体内。

“我想要他们看到。”他说，仰头稳稳地与汉尼拔的双眼对视。“一部分的我一直想要如此。我想要所有人知道我们是谁，我们做了什么，你对我意味着什么，我对你又意味着什么。我想要他们知道我们有多大能耐。”

汉尼拔的眼睛闪烁，如同石榴石上的烛火。“那很好，威尔。”他说，目光微微脱离威尔的视线，落在他抱着的平板电脑上。“我很高兴听到这个。告诉我，你对此也有同样的感觉吗？”

威尔听见他自己的声音。“ _我会杀光他们，为了你，为了回到你身边。杰克，阿拉娜，莫莉——没有人——没有人，除了你——_ ”

“什么鬼？”威尔抬头怒视汉尼拔冷静的得意笑容，不再觉得自己有多镇定了。

“—— _我会做出任何事，杀掉任何人，杀光所有人，为你我能付出一切，因为我爱你，汉尼拔，哦天哪我如此爱你。_ ”

威尔能感觉到自己的脸火辣辣的。汉尼拔用手指敲打着屏幕，他们之间立刻陷入了被羞耻浸透的沉默。威尔感觉就像夜总会的灯光刚刚亮起，而他突然间变得太过显眼和脆弱，他所有最为私人的部分都暴露在了汉尼拔和更广大的世界面前。想要被看到的概念突然感觉有些可笑了。

“它已经被重新混音过好多次了。”汉尼拔告诉他。“按犯罪揭密网的说法，它已经被‘锁定’为今年夏天的不当热门单曲。”汉尼拔带着欣喜抬头看着他，按下了屏幕上的一个链接。一秒钟后，房间里充满了尖叫声，沉重的低音鼓点作为打底，而在那之上则播放着威尔的声音。 _在那里的每个人。活着的每个人。_

“这真是让人不爽。”威尔冷冷说道。

汉尼拔“啧”了一声。“胡说。”他咂嘴道。“公众自然能听出那晚我们为对方演奏的音乐中的美感。当然他们希望参与其中。”

威尔盯着他看。他能看出汉尼拔正想着他们创造出的那个宏大的浪漫形象——新时代的邦妮和克莱德。 _更像是新时代的李奥波德与勒伯 **[2]**，_他想。人们在看到他最坏一面时会想些什么，从来没有困扰过他。尽管他一直将他真实的自己隐藏得如此小心翼翼，它却没有带给汉尼拔任何羞耻感。威尔毫不怀疑汉尼拔在这件事上纯粹只有美学的顾虑。但威尔的大脑不能像那样运作。

_莫莉听到这个了，_ 他想。 _该死，沃尔特大概也听到这个了，听到了那个被他叫做爸爸的人为了安抚一个反社会食人魔而提出要谋杀他的母亲。_ 现实境况缓慢沉淀下来，如同一场疾病，从他的胸口开始，向外扩散蔓延。

“这不是我想分享给世界的东西，汉尼拔。”威尔告诉他，知道任何正常人都不会需要这番解释就能明白他为什么不高兴。

汉尼拔的双眼闪烁。“不是吗？你刚刚告诉我，你多么希望公众知道有关我们的真相，知道我对你意味着什么。看来你的愿望实现得太彻底了，不合你的口味。”

“这简直就是侵犯。”威尔咕哝道。他的脸色因为一个突然的想法而阴云密布。“你不是故意安排的吧？”他问道，嗓音缓慢而小心。他能感觉到汉尼拔在他肩上的胳膊变得僵硬，他看到了汉尼拔眼中的风暴。 _不，_ 他想， _你确实更多地被逗乐了，而不是为此生气，但这不是你的意图。至少，不是你有意识的那种。_

“对不起。”在汉尼拔能够开口前，威尔说道。暴躁情绪并没有立刻消散，但他的胳膊渐渐松弛了下来，表情也有了些许变化。威尔不知道为什么自己总是不能见好就收，他听到自己说：“不过也难怪我这么想，不是吗？”

汉尼拔细细打量着他，威尔花了点时间才意识到他们的距离有多近，汉尼拔的手臂是如何环绕着他的肩膀，以及在这一秒将他勒到昏迷对于汉尼拔来说是多么容易。

“难怪。”汉尼拔终于默许道。威尔的身体放松了下来，释放出他一直没有意识到自己正保持着的紧张。他看到汉尼拔的嘴角作为回应抽动了一下。

“不管怎么说，”威尔叹了口气，低头想要躲避汉尼拔探寻的目光，“没有必要为此不高兴，我想。”

“需要有必要吗？”

“在意这个会改变任何事吗？”威尔问道。

“情绪一定要影响物质变化才算有效吗？你有权拥有自己的情绪，威尔。你花了那么多精力去压抑它们，我想你有时会忘记这点。”

他能感觉到汉尼拔的手指穿过他的头发。力量坚定，但并不令他不适。这让他想起了他是如何抚摸他的狗的，这抚摸在他身上的影响与其相似。威尔哼了一声，陷进沙发里，把头靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。这感觉还是有些不真实，这种舒适的亲近和它在他身上激起的反应——既有满足，也有兴奋——但它正逐渐成为他觉得可以依赖的事物。不是转瞬即逝的幻觉，也不是昙花一现的幻象。

有那么一瞬，他的头脑反抗着坚实和半永久的概念，他感觉到冰冷气流冲刷过他，感觉到自己的胃失重般急坠。随后汉尼拔放在他身上的双手又一次变得真实，房间稳定，而有那么一会儿，威尔只是专注于呼吸，透过情绪的力量呼吸。

他想知道有多少人曾感受过他的感受，当他们在一起时他们两人的感受，想知道有多少人曾感受过汉尼拔的触碰和声音为他所表现出的荣耀与光辉，在那些他们用鲜血洗去自己编织出的伪装的时刻。肯定没有人有过这种感觉。肯定这不是一种普遍的情绪，而是某些比一般男女所经历的更为崇高和高级的东西。这感觉就像一股新鲜的青春气息，仿佛他又回到了十九岁，而这个世界依然跳动着希望。

“我愿意为你而死。”威尔轻声道，转过脸去隐藏自己的表情，呼吸着汉尼拔的味道。他感觉到抵着他脸颊的汉尼拔胸膛中的笑声，感觉到汉尼拔的两只手臂绕过他，汉尼拔的嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上，他笑声的炽热气息拂过威尔的皮肤。

“亲爱的孩子，”汉尼拔笑道，用脸磨蹭着威尔邋遢的脸颊，“你难道还没意识到，我更希望你活着吗？”

******

她可以从窗口看到他，他小小的身影是在闪闪发光的地平线上的一个黑点，肉嘟嘟的手撒下细沙，短暂遮住了太阳的光芒。他是一个影子，在阳光下移动，没有明显的细节，只有一个剪影坐在岸边，将贝壳摞在他做的城堡的垛墙塔楼顶上。完美而安全，就在她能看到他的地方。而玛格，在一旁陪着他，当她对着她们的安保总管，拉斯·凯特林的高大身影说话时，她自己瘦削的影子遮住了太阳。凯特林和那些放走汉尼拔和威尔的人完全不一样——那些人只会逃跑、求饶、尖叫，而非按他们一直训练的样子做出反应。他也不像是梅森之前豢养在维杰企业中的撒丁岛暴徒。凯特林以前曾是特工，他是被极力推荐来的。他的能力、他的忠诚、和他的冷酷无情都是毋庸置疑的。

除他之外，阿拉娜不放心把摩根交给任何人。

她闭上眼睛，让鲜明对比的景象渐渐消失，只剩照亮眼睑血管的橘色光芒。她没有把视线从光芒上移开，只是看着在眼睑中流动的血液，想着即使在这些细微部位也存在着的心脏的微小滴答跳动。每一寸的她都活着，而且能够依赖这种她已经很久没有体会过的生命感。

_现在安全了，_ 她告诉自己，但这还是很难让自己相信。来到这里，是当世界变得太过喧嚣、太过凶险之时，她送给自己的礼物。这不是个秘密的藏身所，但这座私人岛屿面积很小，足够安全，任何到来的船只或飞机都会很快被发现。有如此充分的预警，凯特林和他麾下的手下，将能够应对任何威胁。如果他们 _真的_ 要被攻击，阿拉娜想，也不会发生在这儿。所以这是她的暂停键。一个让她暂时跳出缠扰着她的焦虑情绪的机会。

她头脑中的理性部分知道没有人会袭击他们，无论是在这儿还是在其他地方。汉尼拔发过誓，而他向来忠于他的誓言，即使他正承诺着要打破它们。

“在想我吗？”玛格的声音总是听起来充满忧思，有点伤感，即使是现在。阿拉娜睁开眼睛，看到摩根，还有凯特林站在旁边，依然是个在蚀岸潮水中的剪影。她转身发现她的妻子正站在她身后的门口。“啊，当我没说。你的脸看起来实在饱受折磨，亲爱的；我一点也不愿想象，想到我怎么会激发出这副表情。”

阿拉娜叹了口气，本能地走向她。“当然不会。”她说。

“那你在想什么，能破坏你的好心情？”

“ _Et in Arcadia ego._[3]”阿拉娜喃喃道，来到玛格面前站定，用她自己的手握住那双向她伸出的纤纤细手。“我在犯傻，我知道。”

玛格摇了摇头，铜红色的卷发垂在她那双充满疑问的大眼睛旁。“你没有犯傻，”她答道，“你的任何事情都不是犯傻，尤其这一切。”而阿拉娜被她对这个人的爱意与感激的全然所打动。自从她们相遇，阿拉娜就一直希望能成为那个她所看到的，在玛格那双探寻双眼中反射出的女人，那个玛格想象中的强大而狡猾的造物。

“他许诺过了。”阿拉娜说，既是对自己说，也是对玛格说。“谁知道他们现在在哪儿；肯定是出国了。杰克今天早上告诉我，他们找到了犯罪揭密网上提到的那辆摩托车，就在新泽西州外面。看起来他们在逃跑当晚就把它卖掉了，所以杰克唯一的线索也没了。到现在他们可能会在世界的任何地方，而且肯定不在我们附近。”

“尽管如此，”玛格反驳道，“我们都知道我们的生活和他们的有多纠缠不清。我真的不认为他们会完全远离我们，阿拉娜，你呢？”

“这就是安保存在的意义。”阿拉娜答道。

******

当他们沿着沙滩开始散步时，海岸上方的天空是一片深橘，略染一丝红色。潮水褪到了远处，威尔领着他们沿着海滩走向水边致密紧实的潮湿沙子，那里会更容易行走，他们的鞋子不会陷进柔软的干沙里。潮汐线上到处都是贝壳和甲壳类动物的小小尸体，零星点点地会有几只饥饿的海鸥在残骸中挑拣，好在潮水再次冲上岸之前找到一些还可以搜刮的东西。

“我没想象过会在这里结束。”威尔说，当他们走得再也看不见他们的小房子。“不只是在这儿，在佛罗里达群岛，而是在这里，在这种情况下，和你，像这样。和你一起。”

听到这些话，汉尼拔微微一笑。“是什么让你以为这就是你结束的地方？”他问。“我不觉得我们会在佛罗里达群岛结束。”

威尔挑起一边眉毛，回看着他。“你会最终给我我的结局吗？”

“我们会给彼此结局。”汉尼拔说。“你已经感觉到了，我知道。”

威尔点点头，表情难以捉摸。汉尼拔认为在他嘴角处有一丝痛苦，但这同样可能是好奇、欲望或恐惧。“我们走得越远，”他呼吸着，“我们就加速得越快。”

“朝被遗忘飞驰。”汉尼拔总结道。“一个辉煌的结局，以血写就。然后虚无，消散。”

“你没打算来生统治地狱？”威尔开玩笑问道，而汉尼拔呼出一声轻笑，因他的话，和他不得不跳起躲开冲来的泡沫和海水的样子。

“我很庆幸没有来生。”汉尼拔说。“我们不必为我们的罪孽付出代价，我们不是上帝的奴隶。”

“也许会有下辈子。”威尔争辩道。“也许我会在那里找到你。”

“也许。”汉尼拔承认。“也许我们会一次又一次地找到彼此，在其他版本的这个世界里，其他维度，在真实之间存在的那些想象时刻中。也许在死去那刻我们会想象出一个全新的世界，为我们想象出一个全新的人生，它包含着自己的结局，和它自己想象出的宇宙，一切在结局与创造的永恒循坏中螺旋上升。”

威尔沉默了很久，思考着，汉尼拔猜想道，思考这一刻到底是真实的还是想象的，他是生还是死。这不重要，汉尼拔想道，威尔一定最终为他自己得出了相同的结论，他的表情逐渐柔软下来，转化为接受。终于他问道：“你觉得我们在这个现实中还能持续多久？”

“不到十年。”汉尼拔没有停顿就回答道。他考虑了一会儿，然后修正了自己的说法。“也许十年吧，最多十二年，如果我们运气好的话。我不认为我们中会有人能活到六十五。”

“我以为你说我们会是势不可挡的。”威尔不露感情说道。

“我们会是的，”他说，“我们已经是了。你能阻止我们吗，威尔？你能从中脱身吗？”

“但你以为——什么？FBI会捉住我们？我们会在僵持中被杀？”

“那也没准儿。”汉尼拔耸耸肩。“我们承受的风险会不断增加。”他说。“我们已经开始了。”

威尔把这话仔细琢磨了一番，然后才张口回答。但没有回答到来，那张漂亮的嘴只是张着，没有发出任何声响也无任何缘由，威尔的眼睛也变得灰蒙蒙的。汉尼拔见状舔了舔唇，然后跟随威尔的目光，沿着空荡的海岸向下看去。

只不过它不是空的了。那有一个人影，站在他们的路中，随着一步步走近，越来越清晰地进入到视野里。一个中年男人，身材魁梧，穿着一件被汗浸湿的蓝色T恤。他看上去像是哭过，面庞斑驳，双肩低垂。汉尼拔也许无法完全移情，但他能完美地读懂肢体语言，和这个男人心烦意乱的尖叫。无论威尔从这个人身上得知了什么，它都使他反应得如同猎犬嗅见了猎物气息。

汉尼拔缓缓跟在他身后，走上海滩，朝男人走去。他看得出来，无论威尔看到的是什么，都和他看到的事物有所不同。也许他看到的是他们走向的男人所看到的世界，又也许它们只是威尔大脑的失灵。也许它们是神圣幻象，通向其他世界的大门。有那么一瞬，汉尼拔看到翅膀从威尔双肩上展开，象牙色的羽毛卷曲着，在他头顶似锐骨般高高拱起。 _审判天使，_ 汉尼拔心想道，跟随着威尔沉默的路途， _主的羔羊，求你垂怜我们，赐予我们平安。 **[4]**_

在他身周有一种平静，而威尔惊人地了解如何将其赋予他人。 _天谴，_ 汉尼拔想道， _与宽恕，通过转变实现。_

男人一直沉默着，直到威尔在他面前停下来。“你想要什么？”他问，嗓音粗糙而低沉。

威尔把头歪向一边，仔细打量着男人。“重要的是你想要什么。”他说道。“你不一直都是这样吗？”

汉尼拔认出威尔脸上的表情和他嗓音的音调，和他在杰克一次又一次把他拖去的犯罪现场时的表情与音调是一样的。每当那时，他便会用想象的力量弯曲现实，看到别人无法看到的东西。就像一个小把戏，一个街头的灵媒。像是一个先知。

此刻他看到了这个男人，而汉尼拔看着威尔的表情转变，他做了个决定。

“你现在有麻烦。”威尔说。“她要离开你，她还要告诉别人。”

汗珠在男人额头上形成着。他的眼神看起来焦虑不安。他没有质问威尔是怎么知道这些事的，也没有否认它们的真实性。

“我可以帮你。”威尔说。

然后他转身背对他们两人，开始朝他们的房子走去。汉尼拔注视着他，一息之后男人跟上了他，沉默地在威尔身后蹒跚行进，仿佛置身于某种魔法之下。汉尼拔轻轻呼出一口气，为自己刚才目睹到的一切感到一阵颤栗。然后，他开始缓缓跟着他们两人，随着他们走回家去，为他们殿后。

******

他完全满足于除了递给威尔新的刀具外什么也不做，当他正拿着的那几把因为鲜血而变得溜滑。威尔把它们像长着银白骨头的尖利红鱼一样丢掉，扔在空余房间铺满防尘布的地板上，那些汉尼拔递给他的干净刀子甚至在它们尝到肉味之前就已经沾满了鲜血。

汉尼拔能够听到从楼下音响中响起的喧闹音乐，一丝隐约的旋律哀鸣，可以在他们客人的尖叫声之间听到。这音乐有种沉闷的催眠效果，歌手高亢的嗓音在共振峰间鸣啭。歌曲的旋律与那个将死男人的疯狂呼吸相和。汉尼拔感觉自己的心脏正以同样的循环模式跳动着，他脑海中的走廊也在璀璨的金色声响中亮起。

_“我知道你的感受。”威尔告诉那个男人，在他把他们全部领到楼上的这个房间之后。“我知道你做了什么。”_

_而男人崩溃了，支离破碎地啜泣着，任由威尔把他推倒，坐在房间布置中的一张木椅上，仿佛它一直等待着实现这一目的。随后威尔瞥了一眼汉尼拔，汉尼拔立刻清楚地知道了威尔想要他去做什么，好像威尔大声说出了一般。他从他们床下的箱子里拿来了绳子，并动手把男人的双腿、躯干和胳膊固定在座位上。那个哭泣的男人没有做出任何抵抗，只是哭着抬头看威尔，如同看着一个站在他上方审判的神明的脸。而那，汉尼拔当时想着，现在又一次想道，正是当时发生着的事情。_

男人的皮肤在威尔的服务下被剥成了长条，厚实血红，他把那些肉片扔进汉尼拔给他拿来的一个大铜盆里，盆里还有刀子和毛巾。汉尼拔一边看着，一边将其中一把被丢弃的刀子擦干，并感觉自己因为威尔像削苹果一样为男人剥皮的景象而变得口干舌燥。

在威尔将他剥皮的肩膀和胸口处，可以看到男人撕裂流血的肌肉。汉尼拔想象着用手穿过裸露的肌肉，驱使他的拳头，攥住笼罩着男人狂跳心脏的肋骨。威尔引导着刀子穿过男人，就像他正切开着新鲜水果，而后一条手指宽的皮肤与筋骨的丝带跟随他手的动作抬起。威尔越过被捆绑男人的头顶对上了他的注视，汉尼拔看到他的双眼睁得很大，瞳孔炸裂开来，虹膜仅仅只是一圈环绕着黑色的疾风暴雨的蓝灰色环。

_“我不是故意要伤害他们的。”男人泣不成声，眼泪和鼻涕流下他的脸庞。他的双手被绑着，而威尔和汉尼拔都没有急着要帮他清理。“我只是太担心了。我控制不住自己。我不知道——”_

_“你知道。”威尔打断他道，声音冷冰冰的，属人耳目。“为什么要对自己说谎呢？”_

_男人点了点头。“好吧，好吧，我知道，没错。我知道这对他们有什么影响。但你 必须得明白，我以前也受过伤。我学会了对抛弃感到恐惧。我学会了不去信任。”_

_“你以为，”威尔问道，声音里透着毫不掩饰的轻蔑，“这些能为你的行为开脱吗？”_

_“不，不，当然不能。”男人抽泣道。汉尼拔站在一旁，对眼前展开的景象感到惊奇。他一点也不知道他们的客人犯下了什么罪，他也无法确定威尔是怎么突然对他的履历如此确定，并且显然如此正确的。_

_“我承认，”他说，“我对我妻子是个混蛋。对我妈妈。比混蛋还糟糕。对不起。我真的很对不起。”_

_“你索取，”威尔俯身低语道，汉尼拔不得不走近一些才能听到他。“你不停地索取又索取，直到那些爱你的女人们再也给不了你更多。你拿走了她们的精力，她们的金钱，她们的其他关系，她们的自尊——我有遗漏什么吗？她们的安全感，也许？她们的信任？”_

_“我知道，我知道。”他的声音几乎听不见了，嗓音因抽泣而哽咽。“我需要帮助。”_

_“我可以帮你。”威尔说道，而即使对于汉尼拔来说，他听起来也只是充满慈悲。“我可以给你你需要的。”_

_“对不起。”男人哭喊道，威尔示意汉尼拔递给他第一把细长的刀。_

_“我原谅你。”威尔说，然后他将刀刃划入男人三头肌的正下方，开始切片。_

汉尼拔能够感觉到男人的生命力开始消退，他的尖叫随着血液涌入气管而减弱为汩汩声。身体无法连续承受这么大的痛苦。这真是一种可怕的死去方式，汉尼拔想道，他感觉到一股热量因看到、听到、感觉到威尔而涌向下腹，伴随正义的怒火而震颤着。

_“你听说过凌迟吗？”威尔问他。“我在多年之前读到过。它实在给人印象深刻。”_

_“一种处决与折磨方式，直到最近在中国还在使用，如果我没记错的话。”威尔点头。“千刀万剐。”_

_“有一段时间我的梦魇中经常出现它。”威尔说，随着他的动作，男人的皮肤一条条湿漉漉地脱落下来。“一小片一小片，一点一点地割取，直到剩下的无法再维持生命。”威尔喃喃道，注视着下方那个痛苦嚎叫着却不乞求惩罚停止的男人。“对于一个毫不考虑也毫无感激，从他最亲近的人身上索取，不断索取直到剩下的无法维持生命的男人来说，看起来是种合适的安排。你母亲死的时候饱经折磨，她把她有的一切都给了你，精疲力竭，不是吗？为了一个无意报答她好意的儿子，自己拼了命的工作。那你妻子呢？”_

_但男人只是尖叫，他的思想已经无法用语言来表达，此时威尔剪开了他的衣服，以便更好地接触到他胸腹的娇嫩肉体。_

男人的生命在鲜血、肌肉、血管和组织的炙热红色丝带中逐渐流逝，而在汉尼拔看来，仿佛威尔吞噬了这个人的力量。他似乎在发光、膨胀，直到他充满了整个房间。汉尼拔感觉到他对威尔残暴美貌的惊奇在增加，直到它感觉如同一声尖叫等待着从他自己的唇间冲出。在所有事物中，威尔一直不断令他刮目相看。但今晚，汉尼拔看着他像死亡天使一般在大地上行走，仿佛通过预知来挑选着他们的受害者，伸张正义正如其他人做不到的那样。

_他将在活人之间行走，作出审判，_ 汉尼拔想道， _而我将成为他身旁的剑与盾。_

等他们两人做完时，这世界将会变得更加美好。

在男人最后一次颤抖的呼吸声中，刀子落了下去，掉进了铜盆中，刀刃碰撞边缘当啷作响。威尔站在他上方，费力地呼吸着，他是血液的造物，双手和胳膊都沾满了血，衣物和脸庞上被鲜红的飞溅弄得凌乱不堪。汉尼拔走近几步，抬起他相对干燥的手，梳理着威尔蜷曲的深色头发。在他的触碰下，他能感觉到威尔在颤抖，几乎是在嗡鸣着。

“我看见他了。”威尔说。“他知道我能看见。”

“你所看到的事物是我们其他人从未梦想过的。”汉尼拔同意道，双手抚摸过威尔发热的沾满血的脸庞，用沉重的爱抚使他安静下来。“你能看透人的内心，与他们产生如此强烈的共情，仿佛你能看到他们的内在，看穿他们的双眼。那一定是种多么强大的工具啊，看见一人真正的灵魂，站在上方审判它，能够赋予怜悯或是天谴。”

“我们都该下地狱。”威尔说道，转动他那双乌云密布的眼睛，以锁定住汉尼拔的。

“如果我必须下地狱，”汉尼拔说，“我想不出比你更好的人能在永劫不复中和我作伴了。”

威尔摇晃着，然后几乎崩倒在他身上，神圣火焰离开了他的身躯，只留下一副虚弱的容器在它身后。汉尼拔用一只胳膊从威尔的双肩下方穿过，架着他走向他们的卧室和主卧浴室。他打开水龙头，为爪足浴缸注满热气腾腾的水，然后用多年以来在受害者毫无反应的尸体上的实践经验，轻松高效地脱掉了威尔的衣服。

威尔无力地移动着，在汉尼拔无言的催促下抬起双腿和胳膊，然后在汉尼拔指引双手的帮助下爬进了浴缸。他像一个刚从睡梦中醒来的人一样温暖而顺从，并且，汉尼拔既惊讶又兴奋地注意到，尽管他身体的其他部分都表现得如此被动、如在梦中，但他的两腿之间却坚硬无比。汉尼拔在热水中用一只手扫过威尔的阴茎，然后看到威尔浑身颤抖。 _如此敏感，_ 汉尼拔想道， _已经紧绷着如此接近高潮。_ 他好奇他能将威尔推动多远，威尔将推动他多远，距他们走到在一堆新鲜尸体上疯狂发情的程度还要多久。这是一个可怕的想法，既丑恶又令人激动。

现在，他满足于用手指握住威尔跳动着的阴茎。水因他的动作漫过浴缸边缘，浸透了汉尼拔跪在浴缸边的瓷砖上的裤腿。这姿势很不舒服，但为了威尔发出的那些气喘吁吁、消失近半的欢愉的小小声响，它值得。

“保持清醒，威尔。”汉尼拔喘息着，用嘴唇擦过威尔的脸颊，品尝着汗水、眼泪和那陌生人血液的粘稠痕迹。“保持住。”

威尔唯一的回应是一声呻吟。他双手抬起抓住浴缸边缘，关节泛白。汉尼拔攥紧了拳头，看着威尔的眼睑忽闪着睁开。“汉尼拔……”

威尔的高潮出乎意料，并且猛烈，随着汉尼拔的手指在他身上移动，冲刷过他的全身，从喉咙中撕扯出一声惊讶的尖叫。汉尼拔看着他颤抖，他的释放像是一串珍珠在周围的水中飘荡。他的脸和手臂上依然布满粉色和红色的条痕，他的双眼紧闭，呼吸逐渐从疯狂的喘息过渡到更接近正常节奏的事物。

_他们两人正走向不可避免的黑暗，_ 汉尼拔边想道，边用捧起的双手，将水龙头中流出的清水浇在威尔血淋淋的脸上， _向着汹涌的暴力浪潮沉去。_ 不论过去将来，一直有着不咬不打的恐怖上演，但汉尼拔打算享受他们坠落的每一秒钟。

[1] 标题注，完全变态（Holometabolism），完全变态发育是昆虫变态的两种类型之一。昆虫在个体发育中，经过卵、幼虫、蛹和成虫等4个时期的叫完全变态；而只经过卵、幼虫和成虫等3个时期的，叫做不完全变态。蝶、蛾是经过完全变态而长成的昆虫。

[2] 我一句话解释不清楚这俩人是谁，但是你只要看到对他俩的介绍就会知道为什么威尔觉得他们更像是“新时代的李奥波德与勒伯”！扔一个百度百科链接：<https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%9D%8E%E5%A5%A5%E6%B3%A2%E5%BE%B7%E4%B8%8E%E5%8B%92%E4%BC%AF%E6%A1%88/19278262?fr=aladdin>

（以及，虽然这俩人长很帅但是一想到是变态杀人犯我还是打了个冷战！并且完全嗑不起来cp！果然谋杀夫夫如果存在在现实世界中我只会躲得远远的（

[3] 拉丁文，意为“在最美的地方也有死亡”。

[4] 引自《羔羊颂》，天主教弥撒用歌曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译者：依然感谢@00se_rein 的beta~


	21. 羽化

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：这章几乎全是porn。抱歉。或者不抱歉？你来选择。对不起如果有任何拼写错误和生硬的词句，以及对不起拖了这么久才回复评论，但你们的鼓励和任何人读到这个的事实都真的对我意味很多所以谢谢你们。<3
> 
> 译者注：这么久没更新其实是卡肉了……万字长车感觉怎么翻都不是那个味orz

威尔不记得入睡。他猜想人们从来没有真正 _记得_ 入睡，但他也不记得上床了。但他一定那么做了，因为他醒来时正安卧在钴蓝色床单下，汉尼拔的胸膛平行抵着他的后背，一只手占有性地环绕过他的腰间。阳光透过纱质的白色窗帘，在对面墙壁上投下一片阴影，并照亮了房间里的一切，威尔不禁觉得那光晕不知怎的很是澄澈。房间和房间里的一切——包括他自己——都被清洗了，被清澈的光线洗得干干净净。

威尔当然不记得被清洗。他能清楚记得的最后一件事，是在他湿红的双手下卷曲的厚实肉条。他依然能闻见血腥味，从走廊尽头的卧室中散发出来，或者可能从浴室，但卧室里没有屠杀的痕迹。这里的一切都像水洗般干净且明亮，正如它应有的样子。威尔叹了口气，让自己倚靠在汉尼拔舒适的温暖中。他的呼吸深沉而缓慢，并且尽管他可能是装的，威尔觉得对方很可能还在睡梦之中。

汉尼拔的胳膊把他搂得更紧了些，威尔挣扎着转身，却不挣脱开这个怀抱。这是一个难完成的动作，翻身但不移动汉尼拔的手臂，但威尔还是设法移动自己，使他们面对彼此，他的眼睛与汉尼拔喉咙下方的苍白凹陷持平，双手轻轻放在了汉尼拔的胸肌上。他满足地叹了一口气，在下一次呼吸时吸入汉尼拔的气味——薰衣草和鼠尾草，还有龙涎香的均匀深沉香味，在那之下则是汉尼拔自己的味道，如同雨后的森林。它像药物一样作用于威尔的大脑，他感觉自己沉浸在了温暖和安全的感觉中。

他刚安稳下来没多久，汉尼拔就把他拉得更近了些，嘟囔了些难懂的话，半梦半醒地对着威尔的头发叹了口气。他的嘴唇贴在汉尼拔喉咙的优雅曲线上，威尔感觉自己的胸口悄悄泛起了一股热涌。

他向后仰身，轻轻用手推着汉尼拔的胸膛，这样他就可以抬头看向汉尼拔的脸。他在汉尼拔脸上发现的表情令他震惊——他脸上没有一丝睡意，而威尔确信他在前一会儿真的是睡着的。威尔想不出一个词来形容汉尼拔看着他的样子——双唇分开，眼睛光亮湿润。惊叹，他想，可能是最接近的了。

“我昨晚看到你做的那些事……”

威尔感觉血液从他脸庞上流走。他猛地记起了，突然体验到他对现实的感知发生转变是一种怎样的感觉。他曾感觉像是杯中的倒影，像是他们发现的那个孑然一身站在即将到来的潮水边的男人的镜像。他一生都在和自己无法关停别人的情绪作斗争，但他之前从未有过如此的感觉。他感觉到那个人的痛苦、感觉自己既是被审判者又是审判者的体验，让他想起了自己为了杰克而走进杀手心灵的感觉。他那时同样做出了那些无法对局里解释满意的直觉性跳跃，但比以前更快、也更容易了。他没法解释，甚至都没法对自己解释。

他还记起了，他是如何想要原谅，就像上帝原谅一样。

汉尼拔放开了在他身上的抓握，以便用指背轻抚威尔苍白面庞上伤痕累累的那一侧。威尔因这温柔的爱抚而颤栗。即使是这么轻柔的触碰也令他疯狂。威尔感觉汉尼拔就像一块磁铁，拉着他起身，将他们的脸凑到一起，突然除此之外什么也做不了。

他周围的房间似乎跟随汉尼拔在他唇上的压力而收缩、扩张。男人虔诚地吻着他，缓慢得令人痛苦，并且对威尔的心意而言太过温柔。伴随着一声喘息的轻叹，威尔加深了这个吻。汉尼拔温和地回应着，他的嘴唇分开，以让威尔的舌头舔过他的上颚，他任由威尔引导着他们拥抱的轨迹。不过还是太少，太过克制。

威尔感觉他的欲望在体内跳动着，仿佛第二颗心脏。他发出一声轻柔、欲求不满的声响，并轻轻咬住了汉尼拔的下唇。

汉尼拔的身体抵着他一动不动，只是深吸了一口气。随后，他的双手抬起，以握住他们之间威尔的脸，将他固定住，用他优雅的手指捏住他的嘴，使它部分张开，这样汉尼拔的舌头就可以侵入他的口腔。威尔能感觉到自己因汉尼拔舔入他口腔的方式而变得无比坚硬。汉尼拔的力气真大，威尔想，他想退出这个吻都不行。

有那么一秒，他想试一试，只是为了让汉尼拔能阻止他。他想象着汉尼拔温柔的禁锢如何变得严厉，想象着他会使出多大的力气，想象着他眼睛亮起的样子，因为威尔在他身下挣扎、却无法逃脱。

随后汉尼拔抵着威尔的下身扭动臀部，威尔能感觉到他有多硬，他的勃起就像一块烙铁，在威尔的大腿上炙热燃烧，并且淫靡地渗漏着液体。威尔自己的阳具同样隐隐作痛。他边将臀部拱起，边发出隐没在亲吻中的呻吟。他突然感到一阵空虚，他的身体以一种他从未体会过的方式深刻而空洞地疼痛着。伴随着一阵颤抖，他想起了汉尼拔在他体内的手指，并突然间好奇着，如果再多一些会是什么感觉。他那时感觉如此充实，他不确定自己的身体能否接受更多，想到这里，想象着他们将会看起来如何、当他们终于以这样的方式结合在一起，他的脸变得通红。

_我们 将会是什么样子，_威尔想着，呼吸突然一滞，意识到这一切正在发生，真的、终于发生了。

汉尼拔的手指在他的臀上要按出淤青，他正抓着那里以使他保持静止不动，他的骨盆缓慢、放荡地滚动着，磨蹭着他的身体。威尔从吻中挣脱出来，他的脖子拱起，喊着汉尼拔的名字。他感觉到汉尼拔的手指缠绕着他颈后的短发，汉尼拔的潮湿气息落在他喉咙的皮肤上，随后他的嘴唇贴近了那里的柔软肉体。随着年长男人在他脖颈的原始柱身上吮吸出一块暴力的淤青，他的心脏跳动着，脉搏在汉尼拔的嘴下失控地搏动。

汉尼拔的牙齿擦过他脖子上的娇嫩肌肤。威尔在感受到压力的几秒钟后，就感觉到自己的皮肤在汉尼拔的一颗锯齿状的门牙上撕裂了。他“嘶”地抽了口气，随后因汉尼拔舌头舔去他血液的湿润运动而呻吟。他感觉汉尼拔的舌头拖过的是他的大脑表面而不是脖子，仿佛他的大脑像被舔过的冰淇淋旋一样，在热度、吮吸和力量的作用下塌陷了下去。 _如果你现在要杀我，_ 他想，头向后靠进汉尼拔手指的托握中，以便更好展示自己的喉咙， _我会允许你的。_

汉尼拔在威尔的喉咙底部串起一串淤青吻痕的项链，他血淋淋的嘴唇下冒出鲜血，皮肤下泛起一片猩红的污迹。他的舌头在威尔脖子绷紧的肌肉上划出一条炽热线条，最终在一只耳后舔弄着。他将耳垂吮进嘴中，在威尔支离破碎的吸气声中轻柔咬住。

“在偌大世界中，威尔。”他说，他的嘴唇贴在了威尔的耳朵上，如此他的话语便充满了他。它们在他头骨边界上跳动。“在茫茫人海里，我找到了你。这个维度中唯一一个能够理解我的灵魂。有时候我觉得，你比我更像我自己。”

威尔喘息着，在汉尼拔的钳制下扭动着。他能听到自己发出一阵阵令他难堪的渴望声音，但他对此无能为力。他已经感觉失控，与对方如此多的肌肤接触令他无所适从。随后汉尼拔抵着他轻轻摇动着臀部，一次又一次，他们之间的紧张逐渐累积，直到威尔想要尖叫。汉尼拔的呼吸炙热稳定地落在他的耳廓上，汉尼拔的气味在他周围弥漫。他能感觉到汉尼拔的勃起在他两腿之间抽插，厚实的头部，被前液所润湿，拖蹭过他的洞口。

“我想要你。”威尔啜泣着，双手紧抓住汉尼拔的前臂，关节发白。明天会有淤青在那儿产生，一部分遥远的他知道，会有黄青色的挫伤纹印在苍白皮肤上。不过汉尼拔没有流露出任何不适。“就现在，汉尼拔，哦上帝，我想感受你。”他边说，边能感觉到自己的脸因为他自己的话语而逐渐升温。

汉尼拔嘴角一扬。“你现在没有感受到我吗，威尔？”他问道，声音稳定得让人恼火，臀部慵懒地扭动着。汉尼拔分开双唇，溢出最细微的喘息，威尔感觉到他的眼睑颤动着闭上，他的双眼几乎要翻到脑后。“我能感受到你。”汉尼拔呼吸着。他的声线边缘充满着欲望。“你感觉棒极了。”

威尔摇了摇头，在汉尼拔的双手下无用地使劲。当然，他太过有力，太过坚定不移，太过无法动摇，太过无情，太过残酷。“求你。”威尔的声音哽咽着。“你已经知道我的意思了。”

“还是告诉我吧。”汉尼拔满足地轻声低语道，轻咬威尔的耳廓。他松开了威尔的一侧髋骨，而威尔试探着挣扎了一下。然而，汉尼拔的力量并没有被动摇。他用那只腾出的手的拇指勾勒出威尔下唇的完整曲线。“我想要听你说。”

“你想听我求你操我。”威尔挖苦着说，汉尼拔的眼中闪过一丝也许是欲求或是警告的东西，“这样就称你的意了。”

“我想要的可不止是称意。”汉尼拔说。“客气点求我，威尔。”

他已经羞红的脸庞因汉尼拔的话而变得更热了。他张了张嘴，却发现突然干涩得说不出话来。汉尼拔近乎无辜地垂眸对他笑了笑，却贴紧了威尔的身体，如此他的龟头又一次在威尔的身体入口处挑逗。而威尔发现自己再也抑制不住了，突然间愿意做任何事、说任何话来得到他需要的东西。

“汉尼拔，”他呻吟着，“我想要你进入我——我想感受你的阴茎在我体内。”他的眼睛刺痛着，他快速眨了眨眼，好弄干净它们，随后透过湿漉漉的睫毛抬头望着汉尼拔。他看上去像是在等待着什么，而威尔清楚地知道那是什么。“求你。”

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了，大到露出牙齿。他把嘴唇贴到威尔唇上，这个吻出奇温柔。威尔呜咽了一声，发现自己突然仰面躺着喘不过气来，而汉尼拔撑在他上方，俯身落下了又一个吻。这一次更深、更用力，他的舌头强行深入威尔的口腔，窃走了他的呼吸。有那么一瞬，威尔确信自己会昏过去。

“我想要你进入我。”当汉尼拔撤回呼吸时，威尔喘息道。

汉尼拔微笑着。“我想要在你体内，”他赞同道，“我想做第一个也是唯一一个，以一种别人从未有过也永不会有的方式，得到你、触碰你的人。”威尔的心疯狂地跳动着，他的视野边缘模糊了。他想说点什么——说说这感觉有多强烈，说说他如何感觉太过混乱、太不稳定，现在站都站不稳，说说他是如何终其一生试着变好、而现在他只想变糟。但他什么也没说，而汉尼拔又一次亲吻着他，随后低头亲吻着威尔的喉咙，嘴唇扫过敏感而疼痛的皮肤，然后向下移动。汉尼拔的嘴找到了威尔的一侧乳头，用舌头轻轻挑逗着。

威尔的背脊痛苦地拱起。汉尼拔边用牙齿轻咬他敏感的皮肤，小心翼翼地叼住，边舔弄吮吸着，使得威尔分开的唇间溢出阵阵喘息，他的阳具在肚皮上渗漏着液体。

“汉尼拔， _天哪。_ ”威尔呻吟着。他听到了汉尼拔的声音，穿过依稀记得的梦境的迷雾，渗透到他耳旁，如同穿过浓浓雾气的阳光。 _你是我唯一的神明。_

汉尼拔的嘴向下移动，滑过威尔的胸骨，威尔感觉到自己正在颤抖。他知道将要发生什么，但当汉尼拔的舌头滑过他的腹部，炙热而湿润地，沿着他多年前在那儿留下的伤疤的粗糙边缘描画时，他还是被震惊得发出一声尖锐喊叫。

“汉——哦我的天——你太、太、太——”

“嘘，亲爱的。”汉尼拔喃喃道，将张开的嘴贴在疤痕组织上，而威尔因他的触碰、因他嘴唇扫过威尔通红紧绷着的龟头的方式、因他唇间那声指代威尔的爱慕称呼，而发出一股近乎哀鸣的声音。“让你自己去感受。”

威尔抽泣着，伸出一只手臂遮住双眼以掩饰他的面庞——但他忍不住偷偷看向汉尼拔，那人正低下头舔舐着威尔腹部积聚的前液。威尔用力地呼吸着，看着汉尼拔的舌头伸出来品尝他。这是一个如此突兀的下流画面——完全不是威尔期望着他会做的事情，但却表现得那么温文尔雅、胸有成竹，正如汉尼拔如何应对他生活的方方面面。

“美味。”汉尼拔喃喃道，而威尔呻吟着。“仿佛你从不可能如此。”

威尔的心脏和大脑飞速运转，他的脑袋里充斥着他们共同欲望的喧嚣。他想要告诉汉尼拔，他从来没有像现在这样爱过另一个活着的生物——想要告诉他，他根本从来没有爱过，甚至在此之前从来没有如此接近过爱。但他的嘴却拒绝运作，于是威尔满足于以一种渴求的目光盯着汉尼拔，并将破碎的喘息吐到他身上。

汉尼拔将威尔的膝盖推到他的胸前，几乎将他弯成两半。威尔从未感觉如此暴露。他的身体不自在地敞开着，展示着。他能感觉到每一寸的自己都在汉尼拔扫过他的冷静而评价的凝视下泛红。他的双眼闪烁着赞许的光芒，而当威尔感觉到汉尼拔的嘴唇贴上他的大腿内侧、一只炙热、张开的嘴亲吻着那里时，他不禁将一声啜泣咽了回去。

“汉-呃-汉尼拔。”威尔开口道，然后发觉自己没法说话——没法思考——汉尼拔的舌头正在他的两腿之间、他的洞口上方，可口湿润地舔弄着，他迫切渴望着被填满。“哦我的 _天_ 你——你是在——”

总有一天，威尔打算再次说完这个句子。但现在不是时候达成这种胜利，而随着汉尼拔将他吃干抹净，用舌头描摹着紧绷的环状肌肉时，他的问题崩碎成了含糊不清的呻吟。这亲密几乎让他难以禁受；有那么一瞬，他觉得自己几乎快要哭出来了。威尔能感觉到自己的身体在陌生的感知下放松了下来，并且不知怎的，这种感受既过于多了，又不足够。

当汉尼拔将一根手指按在威尔入口上时，他湿润的洞穴很轻松就接纳了它。这感觉很奇怪，但并不痛苦，并且远远不够。威尔呜咽着，翘着屁股磨蹭汉尼拔的手。汉尼拔的嘴沿着他的大腿内侧吮吸亲吻，威尔感觉到有第二根手指在他身体入口处摩擦。随着它突破他的身体，缓慢有力地滑入他体内，直到他的两根手指都完全进入了他，他不禁发出一声低吟。侵入的手指摩擦着他的前列腺，汉尼拔的舌头在他身上挑弄，还时不时探进他的洞口，这让他的呼吸变得愈来愈急促。他感觉自己快要失去理智了。

“哦天哪，汉尼拔。”这太多了，感觉太好了。当汉尼拔撤后注视着他，微微抽出手指以舒张威尔屁眼处紧锁的环状肌肉时，威尔哀嚎着，根本憋不住那声音。“求你——我再也等不了了。”

“嘘——”汉尼拔安抚道，在这一瞬间一反常态地温柔。或者也许不是，威尔想。他总是能够在他认为能得到自己想要的结果时表现出善意。当他再次开口说话时，他的嗓音粗糙不已。“相信我，”他粗声说道，“你会想要准备好的。这会感觉很好的，威尔，我保证。我会让你感觉比现在更好。但你得首先让我帮你准备好。”

威尔呜咽着，就在他环绕着汉尼拔手指的肌肉一阵痉挛时点了点头。汉尼拔将手指伸了进去，然后扭动它们，威尔不禁哭喊出声。汉尼拔抽出手指，只为再次将它们插入，动作缓慢得令人痛苦。

“亲爱的孩子。”汉尼拔说，声音低哑。威尔有些满足地注意到汉尼拔的嗓音中带有一丝气喘吁吁。“你身体紧锁我手指的感觉，”他叹息道，“那么温暖，那么紧。我的神啊，威尔，将我自己深埋在你体内的想法，几乎就要让我禁受不住了。”他呻吟着，身体前倾，将额头靠在威尔的肩上，威尔呼吸着他头发的味道，他脖子后面淡淡的汗水光泽，试着让自己集中注意力，但此刻他只想尖叫。

“这感觉真好，”威尔含混不清说着，“你感觉真好。我从来没有、从来没有……”他从来没有在做爱时有过这样的表现，从来没有过这样的感觉。他被自己的嗓音震惊到了——高亢、渴求、放荡——对他自己感到震惊和隐隐的兴奋。他不知道这是不是因为第一次和另一个男人在一起带给了他全新的感觉，是不是因为他第一次被人这样触碰，但他知道汉尼拔才是最主要的原因。他用力抓着身下的床单，有些希望它们被扯破，但即使如此，他也没法费心松开他的攥握。“我需要你，汉尼拔，求你了。”

汉尼拔以吻封缄，威尔呜咽着，在汉尼拔的唇上品尝着自己的味道，他拱起身体深入这个亲吻，并试着进一步朝着汉尼拔的手掌扭动。

“看到你在我的触碰下颤抖、挣扎，听到你的呻吟与哀嚎，”汉尼拔承认道，威尔因他的话、和他手指的扭动而一阵寒颤，“给予我一种残酷的愉悦。我想继续，像这样抚摸你几个小时，想要让你始终保持在过多与永匮之间的边缘地带，如此我便可以继续见证你是如何因为我而破碎的。”威尔抽泣着，汉尼拔最后一次将手指几乎是恶狠狠地插入了进去，之后在威尔不连贯的呼吸声中缓缓拔出。“然而，今晚，我发现你实在令我难以抗拒。”

威尔的心脏砰砰直跳。他的头脑一片空白，除了他如何想让汉尼拔和他一样感到失控之外一无所有。汉尼拔低垂凝视着他的双眸闪过一刻光亮，那人拉拽着威尔的臀部，将一对枕头放在了他的身下，随后跪立在了威尔的大腿之间。他感觉自己以一种从未体会过的方式暴露、脆弱着。威尔撑起身子，热切地紧盯汉尼拔的双眼，他的心脏雷鸣般轰响。

“我想得到你，威尔。”汉尼拔说，他的目光如此强烈，威尔不禁希望自己能移开视线，但却发现他根本做不到。“你会允许我吗？”

威尔点点头。有那么一瞬，他想要言语，甚至张嘴说些什么——说说他们升级的速度多么的快，说说他们这些年来他们一直多么的小心谨慎、汉尼拔是多么的小心谨慎，但在一起，他们却无法自控，以及自此之后，他再也摸不透他们的暴力还会加速多少。但他没有说出任何话，而汉尼拔彬彬有礼地等待着。威尔想不出该说些什么，除了汉尼拔的名字。那个词发出得小声且充满欲求。

“你和我，”汉尼拔喃喃道，“将改变这个世界，正如我们改变彼此。在这个宇宙和无限的其他宇宙中，威尔，唯一不变的是，我们的道路将永远把我们引向彼此。”

威尔深吸一口气，第二次点点头。他让自己的双腿分得更开了些，环绕着汉尼拔的臀部。随着汉尼拔向前倾身、进入了他，他能感觉到自己在颤抖，被欲望、恐惧和期待的强有力结合所动摇。然后，当汉尼拔阴茎的厚实头部扫过他刚被手指开拓过的敏感洞穴时，威尔决定他不在乎在这之后会发生什么了，这就足够了。

当汉尼拔以小幅度动作插入他的体内，用他那格外粗壮的龟头拉扯着威尔的屁眼时，威尔的面部不禁扭曲起来。汉尼拔宽厚、肉实的龟头滑进了威尔的身体，而他深深的喘息让一阵欲火窜腾过他的全身。这有点痛，但威尔更多地感觉到一种陌生的充实感，他发觉他想要更多，想要汉尼拔动得更快些。于是他这么说了，在他能够阻止自己之前，随后却因为他无耻的乞求而感到脸红。然而，他早已深陷其中，完全不为此而后悔。

“放轻松。”汉尼拔呼吸着，随着他的臀部微微向前摇晃，他的话语以最轻微的喘息声结束。威尔感觉到他的手掌张开，滑过他的胸膛，抚摸过他的臀部，催促着他耐心一些。但威尔早已失去了耐心。他将头向后仰，向上运动着臀部，感觉到汉尼拔贴紧他的身体，感受到汉尼拔是如何充满了他，他被这种圆满、充实和完美的感知所淹没，仿佛他们一直应当如此。

当然，他知道，他们的确如此。

汉尼拔粗砺的呼气声和他胸口起伏的样子，在威尔听来即为胜利的声响。“威尔。”汉尼拔说道，他的声音突然变得陌生，威尔不得不抬起头来确认那仍然是他。汉尼拔的刘海，在越狱后的几星期里长得更长了些，垂下遮在一只眼上。他的面色潮红，双唇分开，尽管他与威尔觉得自己一定表现得乱七八糟的外表相去甚远，但他衣衫不整、难以自暇的样子同样清晰得足以让人看到、听到。他炙热而沉重的呼气落在威尔喉部的皮肤上，他接下来的话似乎未经三思就说出了。“你夹得我好紧；你感觉真好。”

威尔啜泣着，他的双腿分得更开了些，以尽可能接受更多的汉尼拔。他的某个遥远的部分为他能接受汉尼拔进入自己的样子而感到震惊。他一直不确定这能否行得通，说真的，但他知道这感觉会很好。他只是没有意识到会有多好。他听到自己喊叫着什么，声音破碎又粗糙。“好棒。”他听见自己抽泣。“你在我里面感觉好棒，汉尼拔，哦、 _哦_ ！”

汉尼拔低吼着——因为威尔的话，抑或因为他因痛苦的欲求而边呻吟、哭泣着，边身体紧绷的样子。他在威尔的太阳穴上落下一个唇齿流连的吻，说出的话语几乎只是向他头发和皮肤上吐出的热气。“你不知道，威尔，我是多么享受作为那个向你展示你身体潜力的人。”威尔知道他说的不只是性，但听到如此淫靡的话语从汉尼拔嘴中说出，依然让他有些难以接受这一切是真的。

随后汉尼拔没有先拔出、就将臀部碾压了下去，将自己深深地埋进了威尔的后穴里，威尔不禁被那巨根所拉扯的感觉所淹没。“求你，求你了。”他呻吟着，无法停止自己的话语，抑或阻止住那话语背后的绝望。“汉尼拔求你动动吧，哦，我没法、我 _没法_ ——”他乞求着，但他知道乞求只能激起他的胃口。汉尼拔慢悠悠耸动着臀部插入，再缓缓拔出。威尔感觉仿佛在这个过程中，他也带走了他身体的一部分。当他重新滑入，在这个过程中扫过威尔的前列腺时，世界有那么半秒变得一片空白。

威尔尖叫起来。

他没有拔出来，但汉尼拔等待着尖叫声消退。“你还好吗？”他问道，在威尔疯狂的呼吸声之上，他自己的声音充满了欲望，粗糙而厚重。“你想停下来吗？”

“不要停、 _不要停。_ ”威尔几乎是在叫喊。这太多了，汉尼拔太大了，而且这太快了，他们与彼此、对彼此所做的一切都多得没法收回，也没法应付、没法变得再次稳定下来——但威尔不在乎。他不在乎稳定，不在乎理智，不在乎坚持自己的身份或生活。这就是他想要的一切，为了达到完整他所需要的一切。汉尼拔大声地呼着气，开始以一种缓慢、稳定的节奏操他，威尔不禁在他身下的床上谱写乐章，紧抓着床单和汉尼拔的发丝。

威尔感觉自己又一次身处幻觉，随后，仿佛自己正从一处很高的地方坠落下来。他的一只手攥紧了身下的床单，另一只手被按住，汉尼拔的手指与他自己的交缠在一起。汉尼拔的大拇指在他手心里抚慰地打着圈。

“哦。”威尔呻吟着，臀部用力迎合着汉尼拔的抽插。他身体移动的方式和分开包裹着汉尼拔的样子，随着他们躯体的每一次运动，都将他体内的某些东西打碎得更多。“我从来没有过这样的感觉——这简直——这简直——”

“这就是你需要的，威尔。”汉尼拔说道，他的臀部猛然向前一挺，阴茎擦过威尔体内的敏感点，引起了威尔的一声嚎叫。“没有人能像我一样给你这些。”

听到这些话，听到它们在汉尼拔的贵族口音中听起来是多么的下流，威尔的眼睛都翻到了脑后。“我想，”他呻吟着，“我想和你做任何事。”而他说的这些话有那么多含义，因为他知道汉尼拔会一直驱使着他们，推动着他们走向不可避免的烈火，但他却无暇顾及。只要他们能一直这样下去，他想，对他来说就足够了。

汉尼拔空出一只手来，用双臂在威尔身后圈起，将他拉得更近。他将一只手的手指张开握住威尔的颈后，随后向前耸动，深而用力地插入威尔。威尔呻吟着，抬起双腿，将它们分得更开以适应汉尼拔。随着汉尼拔插入他的身体，将他拉得更近，他向下伸手握住了汉尼拔的大腿，被汉尼拔在他体内移动的亲密和热度和力量所淹没。

汉尼拔正控制着他的整个身体，用一只手松松地环绕在威尔的喉咙上。“你是我的。”汉尼拔说道，手指在威尔拱起的喉咙上握得更紧了些，而威尔喘息着，透过一片光亮的迷雾抬眼盯着他。“不论现在还是永远。我知道你感觉到了。我知道你一直以来都感觉得到，正如我所感觉到的一样。你应该知道，”他低吼着，深深地插入进威尔被拉扯、抽搐着的洞穴中，“当我了解到，尽管你知道自己属于我，却还是结了婚、试图把自己给予其他人时，我是多么的生气。”

“哦，哦 _天哪，汉尼拔！_ ”威尔大喊道，声音支离破碎。他的手指在汉尼拔大腿的精瘦、绷紧的肌肉上胡乱抓挠，感觉到它们在他掌心下滑动，同时汉尼拔的阴茎在他体内滑入滑出，滑过身体中令他的神经燃起欢愉火光的那一点。意识到汉尼拔正以一种前无古人后无来者的方式索取着他，不禁令他的血液在体内燃烧起来，因为他们任何一人拥有其他人的想法都是那么的荒唐无稽。

汉尼拔的双眼闪现出一抹红色，威尔能够感受到那激情与怒火，那愤怒的记忆。汉尼拔的情感正以如此光芒四射的热度熊熊燃烧着，与他冰冷的内在如此不相称。威尔有时担心自己会在它们的熔炉内被活活烧死。“现在，从各种意义上讲你都是我的了。”汉尼拔告诉他，他的阴茎恶狠狠地插入威尔的臀部，将他刺开两半。威尔断断续续地哭泣着，合上了眼睑。他的指甲划过汉尼拔大腿的娇嫩肌肤，他听到汉尼拔在他上方“嘶”地抽了口气。然而，他不确定那声音蕴含的是愉悦或是痛苦，也睁不开眼以找出答案。他同样也不确定自己所感受到的是什么——他知道，他将会在他们结束后的很长一段时间里一直感受到它在体内，但现在，他所能集中注意力体会到的，只有在他体内攀升的愉悦，如同藤蔓缠绕着他的四肢、他的喉咙和他的双眼向上蜿蜒。他感觉被它所扼，所征服，感觉自己失去了控制，失去了稳定，而这一切都只是 _感觉很好_ 。终于。

他感觉到体内渐增的压力仿佛海中的浪花一般，快感在他体内逼近顶峰，他不禁在汉尼拔的臂弯中扭动起来。汉尼拔的手渐渐在他脖颈处收紧，威尔的视线被泪水所模糊。透过它，他看到了汉尼拔，渐暗世界中唯一清晰的一点，他那充满强烈好奇与爱慕的神情充斥着威尔的头脑与视野。

“我快到了。”威尔哭号着，无法在汉尼拔稳定而有力地抽插着他、将他碾在床上的时候保持不动。每一腔空气都在燃烧，他感觉自己的面庞和肩膀正变得越来越热。“哦，我不行了。”

“我知道，亲爱的，我知道。”汉尼拔的睫毛颤动着，他呻吟着，再次进入威尔。“专注于这种感受。让你自己去接受它。”

威尔抽泣着。他有很多话想说，有很多话他觉得现在自己能够说出，而他却通常不会、不能、不得表达。在所有一切之上，他感受到了感激，记起了在不久前他的血液还曾因意识到自己会为汉尼拔无止休的残酷编排感到感激而尖声翻腾。但他很感激，如此感激，在这么多痛苦、折磨与创伤之后，感激那些他所付出的、以将他们带到此处的一切。 _正因为_ 这些痛苦、折磨与创伤。 _也许事情不得不像这样，_ 威尔想道， _不得不如此可怖，才会感觉如此美妙。_ 没有什么能像汉尼拔一样如此伤害他，也没有什么能让他感觉如此好。

随后汉尼拔的嘴唇覆上了他的，汉尼拔的舌头火热地钻进他嘴里，威尔尖叫着，尖叫声被亲吻所吞没，他在白热的痉挛中达到了高潮，那痉挛几乎要将他震散。他能感觉到自己的双腿抬起，能听到自己的声音在无言地哭泣，而汉尼拔吞没了他。他听到自己的名字，在汉尼拔口中虔诚地叫着，随后他听到汉尼拔的沉吟，他能感觉到汉尼拔射在了他体内，而这几乎要超出他所能承受。汉尼拔的手指微微握紧，有那么一刻，威尔仰起身子，靠进那压力之中，而他的视野边缘变得模糊、渐暗。

然后汉尼拔边亲吻着他，边用双臂环绕着他，将他拉得近了些，双手穿过他的发丝，抚过他的脸，而这一切都那么恰到好处。他能感觉到强有力的余震流遍他的全身，感觉到在他上方汉尼拔身体逐渐消退的震颤。当汉尼拔从他体内拔出时，他尖声号叫起来，而当汉尼拔用手指将他溢出的种子推回威尔身体中时，他呻吟着，用一只张开的手遮住了自己的脸。

他感觉到汉尼拔在拉他的手。“不要躲着我。”他说，嗓音莫名地催促，于是威尔任由自己的手被轻易拉开。汉尼拔以一种好奇且惊奇的强烈神情垂眸凝视着他，威尔不禁感觉自己因这熟悉目光在不熟悉的场景中所产生的热量而颤栗。

“你真是无与伦比。”汉尼拔喘息着，他抬起手捧住威尔的下颌，听到这些话，威尔的脸变得通红，他的眼神躲闪开来。汉尼拔不禁大笑。“你知道我对你感觉如何。”他说，“在你面前我想藏也藏不住。”

这是真的。威尔能感觉到对他的热情与贪婪，情欲与爱意溢满了汉尼拔大脑的蓄水池。他感觉自己被淹没其中，他的感官被欲望与完全与欲求所堵塞，突然之间那么无助、脆弱，如同某些新鲜孵化出来的事物。“现在做什么？”

“现在，”汉尼拔叹了口气，在他太阳穴上落下一吻，“我们休息。”

******

后备箱空间有限，所以他们必须精简打包。即便如此，汉尼拔还是坚持要为自己准备三个独立的服装袋，为威尔准备一个。威尔一开始表示拒绝，并且几乎要准备着威胁对方说自己要穿一周末的工装短裤和夏威夷衬衫，当他看到汉尼拔坚持要他穿的是什么时。

西装外套和长裤都是象牙色的，里面的牛血色衬衫将宽大的领口像伤口一样显露在外套上。还有一块相配的深红色手帕，威尔已经能感觉到汉尼拔将它整齐地叠放进胸前口袋里。尽管，在通常情况下，一想到任由汉尼拔打扮着他，他就会感到反胃，但威尔却忍不住感到至少同不安一样多的高兴。

“你给我搞了身白色毒枭西装。”他说，眉毛拱起，嗓音轻快。

汉尼拔微微一笑。不是他一贯的自得神情，而是某些更加柔和的事物。威尔花了一秒才想起该如何呼吸。“我发现自己对这景象很感兴趣。”他承认道。

穿过服装袋，威尔用手指摩挲着布料。这套西服本可以看起来像套万圣节戏服——在他自己的脑海中，想象着，那就是他所构想的：某些华丽而滑稽的东西，但是，当然，汉尼拔不知怎的设法购得了一套西装，尽管明显地让人想到托尼·蒙塔纳[2]，但依然设法看起来像一套真实的衣服，而不是戏服。威尔想象着这套衣服穿在他身上的样子和感觉。他想知道汉尼拔是否会喜欢它在他身上的样子，以及他是否会喜欢它到，会在威尔这个周末不可避免毁掉它之后更换一身新的。他想知道他们的酒店房间是否会足够隔音良好，可以让他们在浴缸里用电锯锯死一个人，尽管他头脑的理性部分知道他们 _不能_ 。在迈阿密度过周末的全部目的就是避免引起人们对他们杀人的注意；离家如此近的两起杀人案，像柴火一样堆在冷柜中的两具尸体的残骸，太多不必要的风险了。威尔相信汉尼拔对他们寿命的估计，他宁愿和汉尼拔一起度过短暂的狂热时光，也不愿独自一人活过漫长半生，但这并不意味着他要任由他们直接加速走向死亡。毕竟，在他死了之后，就没有人会像这样操他了。

“要不要我开第一段路？”汉尼拔问道，他已经走向了驾驶位车门。威尔让他去了。他要看着群岛从窗边飞过，在晨光中打会瞌睡，梦想着在他们长途驾驶的终点会有什么等待他们。一周末的逍遥，一次城市中的狩猎之旅。他不确定自己对于开车去迈阿密只为杀人、心中却没有任何特定目标的感觉如何，但当他想起自己将那个男人领回家、并将他肢解时，他知道他想要去的意愿，强烈得几乎同汉尼拔希望他想去的意愿一样。

他打开副驾驶的车门，迎接他的是他自己的脸从《犯罪揭密》封面的亮光纸上向他望来。“线上报道对你来说还不够吗？”威尔问道，充满不屑地用拇指与食指将杂志举起。

“我以为你会在旅途中需要一些读物。”汉尼拔说道，尽管他的语调不露感情，但威尔能清楚地听出其中的喜悦。他把杂志和他们的行李一起扔到后座上。

“我可不想晕车。”他撒谎道，对着正滑进他身旁座位的汉尼拔微笑。

有一段记忆正在他脑海中回响，汉尼拔的声音就在不久之前，但现在却无比遥远。 _“和我一起吗？_ ” 此刻的汉尼拔正越过仪表盘回笑看他，转动钥匙让汽车运转起来。他们从车道上驶出，开到马路上，随着威尔看着侧后视镜中的小房子越变越小，他们加速驶向某人的命定劫数。

[1] 标题注，羽化（Eclosion），昆虫发育变态成虫的最后过程。昆虫从卵孵出幼虫的过程称作孵化，幼虫老熟变蛹的过程称作化蛹，由蛹变成虫的过程称作羽化。

[2] Tony Montana，电影《疤面煞星》中角色，古巴毒枭。


	22. 龄期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：在我的时区里依然还是周六，但很抱歉比通常更新晚了几个小时。毒品使用警告。以及，我意识到我也许假定了地球上的所有人都很熟悉那部《疤面煞星》电影。威尔的西装，和他关于可卡因的玩笑，都来源于《疤面煞星》中的托尼·蒙塔纳。我觉得汉尼拔会想尽一切办法让威尔自愿穿上一身如此时髦的西装，以及威尔现在脸上真的有个疤，所以……害，也许我的幽默感有点冷。如果你从来没见过，这儿有张图片：https://bamfstyle.com/2014/05/26/scarface83-tony-whitepinstripe/
> 
> 我还超、努、力地克制自己不要在这章引用麻辣鸡。抱歉。这确实有点蠢。我只是……脑子里一直有这幅画面。

他们第一次去迈阿密的时候，待在了一家房顶有无边泳池的酒店的十三层。可泳池里实在太多人了，他们根本没法用；威尔正看着酒店便利设施频道上的一段它的介绍视频——空旷得不切实际——坐在宽展的酒店床上，身着厚实的酒店浴袍。刚洗完澡，他的皮肤柔软而温暖，头发带着酒店洗发露的淡淡柠檬香。汉尼拔，此刻正在浴室，用的是他自己的洗发露，在他们拆包时威尔瞥到装在了一个洗漱用品箱内。他想知道自己是否最终将学会在乎如此细小繁琐的事情。他认为那不太可能。

威尔看着静音的电视屏幕上播放着酒店的五星级餐厅和酒吧。他这辈子从来没有待在过如此明目张胆的奢华的地方。这间线条流畅、镜面装饰的房间中的一切都在以几乎歇斯底里的热情叫嚣着 _奢侈_ 。有点土豪，威尔想，不是那种他通常以为汉尼拔会入住的地方。也许这就是重点，也许汉尼拔就是想安排某种美学体验。威尔盯着那身挂在浴室门后的西装——白色亚麻和血红，他能想象这布料在夜晚的温暖空气中会有多透气。

这时有人敲门——三下沉重的敲打——威尔不禁猛地从床上弹起，一眨眼便站了起来。当他感觉到一只手移上肩膀时，他几乎要跳起来。

“我点了客房服务。”汉尼拔嘴角一扬。威尔的眉毛难以置信地挑起。

“既然这样的话，那我们为什么还要从家里拖来一冰柜你做好的菜，存在这里的小冰箱里？”他问道，眨了眨眼，那双雾蒙蒙的眼中尽是怀疑。

正当汉尼拔将一条深色休闲长裤拽过臀部，并将它固定住的时候，又有三声更响亮的敲门声落下。威尔被这声音吓了一跳。“有些东西我在家可没有。”他回答道，然后向门口走去。威尔不禁欣赏起他裸露的后背如何以一种流畅优雅的方式动作，欣赏着他双肩上精瘦而坚定的肌肉。

门另一侧的男人肯定不是酒店员工。威尔皱着眉头，看汉尼拔将门打开，示意着欢迎男人进入他们的空间。威尔的皮肤因他的出现而寒毛耸立——从他身上如同臭味一般飘散出一种病态、有毒的感觉。他做出过可怕的事情；威尔几乎能从他身上闻到。他向床头柜迈了一步，他的猎刀就放在那里，但汉尼拔以一种不具威胁性的和平姿态走到了他和他们客人的中间。

“谢谢你来得这么快。”汉尼拔说，他的一举一动都如同对待职业同僚或社会名流一般礼貌绅士。

“旨在令您满意。”那个男人轻蔑地说道。“两百美元。”

令威尔诧异的是，汉尼拔把手伸进了裤子口袋，取出了装在闪闪发光的金属票夹中的厚厚一沓的现金。他从顶层点出两张钞票，思虑了一会儿后，又加了第三张。他把三张钞票都递给了那个男人，男人点点头，装进了口袋。

“这东西是现在市面上最好的了。”男人吹嘘道。“你要不要现在就试试，看看我有没有骗你？”

“我相信你的职业判断。”汉尼拔低声轻语道，并温柔地将男人送出门外。威尔皱着眉头，试图看清那人究竟递给了汉尼拔什么，但他们的身体夹角挡住了视线，让他没法看清楚。不过他有一种颓丧感，感觉自己清楚地知道那是什么。

随后门关上了，他惊讶地发现他们又一次独处了。“你让他走了。”

“如果你愿意，我们可以晚些再追上他。”汉尼拔温和地说。“找个不那么容易追查到我们身上的地方。”

“不过我今晚不想出门。”威尔说，双臂交叉在胸前。“我累了。”

汉尼拔的双眼闪闪发光。“我正好有件好东西。”

“你不是说真的吧。”正当威尔嘲弄道时，汉尼拔拿出了那瓶先前提到的白色粉末。他死死盯着汉尼拔扬起的嘴角，希望这是个玩笑。当然，这并不是玩笑。或者说，这是那种包括了汉尼拔希望他真的吸食可卡因的玩笑。“不。”威尔说道，语气平平，简单明了。

汉尼拔用他那种好奇神情将头歪向一侧。他看起来很快活，比威尔这些年来看到过的更加年轻、更有活力，真的。 _仿佛他通过作为混蛋，汲取着能量，茁壮生长，_ 威尔想。“为什么不呢？”

“你什么意思， _‘为什么不？’_ ”威尔恼火地问道，尽管他并不生气。“首先，我状态算不上多稳定；你真的想要在其中加一剂兴奋剂？”

“我倒不知道稳定是你的目标。”汉尼拔嘲笑道。“这当然已经有一段时间不是我的目标了。”他向威尔伸出手，掌心摊开，威尔不由自主握住了它。“你试图让自己保持稳定是为了什么，威尔？”

他没法回答。他对此没有答案。只有恐惧，恐惧着自己已经多么失控了，恐惧着这将会使他多么失控。他任由汉尼拔将他拉近些，任由他松开他浴袍的衣带。汉尼拔温暖的双手放在了威尔的腹部和臀部上。威尔任由自己被移动，被转过身去。

“你当然没有义务去做任何你觉得不适的事情，”汉尼拔边说道，嗓音如同湿润的天鹅绒一般光滑而低沉，边用手引导着威尔转身，“但请允许我请求你暂时保持不动。”威尔能感觉到汉尼拔的双手稳定着他的臀部，感觉到一只宽大的手正将毛绒长袍从他的皮肤上扫开。随着汉尼拔用手刺激着他翘起的臀部，那暴露感不禁令威尔咬紧了牙关。

“就像这样。”汉尼拔喃喃道，威尔感觉到某些轻柔冰凉的东西像羽毛一样沿着他的臀部曲线扫弄。他试图开口说话，但他的喉咙太干了，一点声音都发不出，于是他疯狂地吞咽着。

“搞什么。”威尔试图说道，但他的话语只是一股简略的沙哑噪音。汉尼拔的鼻孔蹭过他的一侧臀瓣上部，使他体验到一种奇异的感知。他深深吸了口气，发出一声清晰可闻的鼻哼，但却不知怎的很是优雅。 _只有汉尼拔·莱克特才能让响鼻听起来那么斯文，_ 威尔心想，既有些恼火又难以置信。

当他感觉到汉尼拔的舌头，平贴在他的皮肤上，追逐着他的鼻子刚才走过的路线时，威尔不禁呻吟起来。他还没能从震惊中缓过神来，就感觉到汉尼拔的手掌用力按进他的臀瓣中，将它们捧起并分开，如此他便可以将舌面平展在威尔身上。威尔没能认出他自己嗓音所发出的声响，呻吟着，喘息着，随着汉尼拔将他吃干抹净，断断续续、一次又一次地呼喊着汉尼拔的名字。

他的皮肤一阵刺痛，然后止息了。威尔皱起眉头。他能感觉到汉尼拔双手的压力，感觉到他将自己稳定在原处时，手指在威尔臀部上几乎要按出淤青的刺痛。但汉尼拔的唇舌在他身上的感觉似乎飘移得越来越远了。他推着自己向后，靠上汉尼拔张开的下颌，靠进那双碾压着的手掌，迫切地想要被吞噬。随后汉尼拔将一根手指滑入他的体内，嘴巴移到一边咬在了威尔屁股的肉上，威尔感觉到那根手指在他体内弯曲着，他不禁感觉到一种从未有过的炽热、疼痛与亲密，但他后穴周围的皮肤却几乎感觉麻木。汉尼拔用第二根手指突破了他，快得让威尔倏地睁大了眼，但却没有任何刺痛随之而来。他呻吟着，向后接纳着汉尼拔急切的手指。

“你确定不要重新考虑一下吗？”汉尼拔问道，对于一个刚嗑了药还把脸埋在威尔的屁股里的人来说，听起来有些太过沉稳了。“我已经在我们两人的身体里放过了远比这更为有害的东西，如果这会让你好受些的话。”

威尔想到那些纷乱的半真半幻的记忆，手臂里插着针头，汉尼拔的脸出现在他头骨之上，黑色的分叉鹿角从他头骨中伸出。他还想起了审讯室，和那些令他的头昏昏沉沉、充满黑暗幻象的药品。他还记得在佛罗伦萨，自己是如何求着汉尼拔不要给他下药，记得自己比平时更加失控时所感到的恐慌。和失去理智时所感受到的恐怖。

_话说回来，_ 威尔思忖， _纠结理智还有什么意义呢？何必再去执着于一个还不比醉酒、疯狂和迷幻更为逼真的现实呢？_

“你一直恐惧着自己会不稳定。”汉尼拔说道。“你现在觉得稳定吗，威尔？”

威尔眨了眨眼。“一点也不。”他说。“也许这就挺好的。”

汉尼拔将手指从他身体里拔出，发出一阵湿漉漉的声响，威尔忿忿地将屁股向后靠去，想要再次体会到被填满的感觉。他感觉到汉尼拔的手臂环绕过他，随后手掌小心翼翼地移动到他下巴下面。在他拇指的指肚上有一块小粉丘。威尔所有有关吸食可卡因的玩笑此刻都感觉更加缥缈遥远了，他想起了自己一直以来都偏爱的是抑制剂——主要是酒精。兴奋剂总是感觉太具风险；谁知道如果他变得太过兴奋会出什么事呢？

现在这才是重点，事情的乐趣，看看这一切会进展到何种地步，却不计代价。房间在他身周跳动，他几乎不再认为满鼻子的粉末，会比汉尼拔和他暴力的承诺已经做到的那样，使他大脑旋转的更快。他俯身吸入汉尼拔为他奉上的粉丘，仿如他看过其他人所做的，堵住一边鼻孔，用力吸了个响鼻。

“呃啊。”威尔皱起眉头。汉尼拔的笑声在他耳边低沉而温暖。“我能 _尝到_ 它。”

“没错。”汉尼拔哼了一声，几乎仿佛动物一样地用脸颊磨蹭着威尔的头发，尽管汉尼拔的气场永远那么镇静老练。“味道确实不太好。并且我怀疑这东西的作用没法比我们对彼此所做的多多少，但我想帮你填补你显然已经怀有一段时间的《疤面煞星》幻想。”

现在轮到威尔大笑了。听到自己的笑声没有一丝对此的苦涩意味，依然令他感到惊讶。他在汉尼拔的怀抱中转过身来面对对方。“我之前一直都不确定你是否知道我在说些什么。我以为你没看过它。”

“我是没看过。”汉尼拔承认道。“但在我偶然遇上你对着镜子里的自己说话、用古巴口音进行了糟糕透顶的尝试后，我确实发现自己的好奇足以使我转向网络搜索。”

威尔脸一红。“我不是想做真正的古巴口音。”他羞愤道。“我是想模仿阿尔·帕西诺说古巴口音。”

汉尼拔的笑容有多亲切，就有多令人气愤。“是我搞错了。”他彬彬有礼答道。

“我没发现你居然在监视我。”

汉尼拔耸了耸肩。“在那么小的一艘船上很难避免。”他轻飘飘说道，随后对着威尔恼火的表情扬起一边恶魔似的眉毛。“好了， _疤面_ （ _caracicatriz_ ）？[2]”

一想起自己在船上百无聊赖的时候，对着浴室镜子里自己那张正愈合的脸上苍白而曲折的线条沉思，却还一直以为房间里别无他人，威尔的脸烧得更厉害了。“我恨你。”他说道，他是认真的。

“我很清楚。”汉尼拔说，然后吻了他。威尔任由自己浸入吻中，沉浸在汉尼拔的勃起隔着一层衣服摩擦威尔裸露肌肤的粗糙感触中。他让汉尼拔将他轻轻推倒，推向床铺，让汉尼拔坚定的双手将他转过身去，他颤抖着感觉到汉尼拔将浴袍从他肩上拨了下来。纤长的手指沿着他的脊柱幽幽划下。

“给我弯下身去。”汉尼拔呼吸着，嘴唇如此靠近威尔的耳朵，足以让他感受到汉尼拔呼吸的炙热。他打了个寒战，但还是服从了，向前俯身将手放在了床上。“跪下。”汉尼拔说，威尔差点因为他冷厉的声线而转过身来，但他还是在最后一刻控制住了自己，移动着将双膝放在了床面上。他能感觉到自己越是试图保持不动，越是颤抖得厉害，四肢跪地的样子毫无优雅。

听到汉尼拔用润滑剂涂抹自己的湿润声音，威尔的身体不禁颤抖，随后汉尼拔便刻意直直地滑入了他。伴随着一丝隐约的麻木感，他入口处的皮肤突突跳动着，感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎如此快就填满了他，他不禁闭上了眼，呻吟起来。虽然不疼，但他的心脏在胸腔里弹跳着，他的大脑一片混沌，仿佛他的思绪多得要装不下，仿佛汉尼拔真的把他操到失了智。当汉尼拔抽出、然后立刻再次滑入他体内时，他又一次呻吟着，没法在自己被无情地操干时组织出语言。威尔的胳膊颤抖着，他发现自己所受到向前的力全部压在了自己的手肘上。

“你现在知道我感觉如何。”汉尼拔喘息着，插入了他。他用一根油滑的手指抚摸着威尔被拉扯着的洞口，抚摸着那里娇嫩的皮肤。威尔感觉到一丝模糊的压力。“你也感觉到了，我知道。”

“哦。”威尔设法透过那攫取着他的颤抖喘息说话，他感觉到汉尼拔充满着他，感觉到汉尼拔的阴茎是如何在每一次的抽插时都能撞击到他的前列腺，并且，最重要的是，他想到汉尼拔也会因他们的结合而体会到同威尔一样的过分充溢的狂喜。“天啊。”

“我想知道我还能撷取多少。”汉尼拔告诉他道，他的声音是低沉的怒吼。威尔感觉到他的手指开始真的向自己的身体推进。“我想知道你还能承受多少。”

威尔说不出话来。他的心脏因恐惧而狠狠跳动着，随着汉尼拔推入进他体内，他保持着完全的静止。麻木感有所帮助，但是比先前更加充满的感觉太过多了，太过强烈。他不确定这感觉是疼痛还是美妙，只知道这感觉远超他所能承受。

一阵小小声音从他口中逸出。“停。”他低声说道。“求你，别、别再动了。”

汉尼拔停了下来，第二个指节抵在了他绷紧的身体上。他摇晃着臀部，威尔不禁抽泣。“你是多么的不凡啊。”汉尼拔说道，声音糙哑，口音浓重。“你的身体向我屈从的样子。触碰你远比任何药物都更加令人陶醉。”

威尔的手紧攥着床单，将它们缠在拳中如此之紧，他几乎确信它们会撕裂。他不知道他还能容纳多少，还能承受多少。他能感觉到在他的双腿之中升起一股颤栗，他的阴茎抵着小腹流出液体。绝望而尴尬地，他发出了一阵呜咽。

_无论我们走到何种地步，_ 威尔心想， _都永远不会足够。我们想要的，总是会比我们已经拥有的更多。每一次都必须更多——更多痛苦，更多激情，更多愉悦，更多危险。总是累积，总是增长，直到终点。_

他能看到那终点，某个遥远的地方，在这个未来中，可能的幸福结局要远少于不幸结局。但到目前为止，他们已经战胜了所有困难，他估计他们的运气也不是不可能再持续一段时间。

反正无所谓了，威尔想道，汉尼拔正插入他的身体，把他更近地推向完全失控。他们已经到达了转化的最终阶段；终于，完整无缺。

他叫喊着射了出来，浓稠剧烈地将炙热喷薄而出，而汉尼拔的牙齿死死咬住了他的肩膀。他感觉到牙齿刮破了皮肤，汉尼拔长久的呻吟沿着他的肌肉振动。

******

当晚晚些时候，他们追上了那个毒贩。威尔发现自己的精力充沛到足以满足汉尼拔对于他们晚上出门的要求，尽管他不确定这精力是来源于毒品还是性爱。但不论怎样，他发现自己充满活力，并被那段当男人进入他们房间时、他的双手是如何渴望着刀具的记忆所诱惑。在他身上有某些东西散发着敷衍的暴力与懦弱。

威尔在短短几小时内就毁了他的新西装——血红花朵在白色布料上绽放，随着它们干涸而颜色变暗。当他在他们的酒店浴室内解开那个被塞住嘴的男人，手里扯着一码又一码男人的肠子时，为了汉尼拔注视着他时双眼放光的样子，毁了西装也值得了。

“你那身塑料杀人服确实挺实用的。”威尔打趣道，他正在大腿上擦着手，是否会弄脏衣服现在已经不那么重要了。

“我告诉过你，总有一天，你会感激我不可思议的先见之明。”汉尼拔说。毒贩虚弱地扭动着，尽管他的一部分内脏已经被取了出来，身体却仍然最后一次疯狂地试图逃跑。汉尼拔俯下身去，用一只手捂住了男人的口鼻。他越过男人亲吻着威尔，而当威尔再次睁开眼睛时，男人终于停止了扭动。

******

他们每周两次带新鲜肉材回家。他们不总是去迈阿密那么远的地方。他们掩盖自己的行踪，然后带着后备箱里一个装着满满内脏与肢体的冷藏箱开车回家。此外还有一个单独的冷藏箱用来盛放躯干。有时，如果他们待的地方离家近些，或是赶时间，他们会将一整具尸体扔到后备箱里，然后直接开车到棚屋门前。他们会清理干净目击到他们杀戮的人，不留一丝痕迹。

冰箱装不下他们带回家的那些肉、骨头和组织。威尔搭了些大小不一的简易木箱，他们将没带进厨房的那些部分埋在一箱箱的土里，土里充满了成群的甲虫，然后合上每个箱子的盖子。这些成箱的泥土会被放在棚屋的架子上，堆在墙边。威尔起初担心甲虫会逃跑，侵占他们的家，但看起来那些昆虫很满足于待在它们的食物来源旁。随后，他又担心FBI会注意到他们在网上订购了5000只食肉甲虫，但几周过去，无事发生，威尔才开始放松下来。

几周变为了几月，浸没在鲜血中，以海盐做调味。威尔清空了第一个箱子，从泥土中筛出森森白骨。他把他们最新的猎物埋在了原先骨架的地方。

那些日子明亮且充满痛苦，当威尔开车带他们回家的时候，太阳从一侧照耀着他的脸，一些话语会突然出现在他耳畔。它们是以别人的声线说出的——贝弗利的声音，轻快又愉悦，如同阳光照耀着的行程。又一个他随身携带着的幽灵，在像这天一样明亮痛苦的日子里。

在他感觉到生命在他掌心下流逝后的那些时刻里，他会看到它们——如果他够快，他甚至能抬头看到它们其中一个站在角落里，抑或站在门边，抑或站在窗外，盯着他看。有时会是贝德莉亚，和她那双无底的墨色深坑双眼，或是贝弗利，像结实的果子一样被分片。他很少看到阿比盖尔，她脖子上深红色的伤口和她苍白得超乎想象的皮肤。三种命运，他心想，三种愤怒。三段记忆萦绕在那幢汉尼拔帮他在脑中建立的宫殿里。在他舔嘴唇的时候，或是舔汉尼拔嘴唇的时候，威尔会用血的味道驱散它们，而它们便会如风中的烟雾一般飘走了。

他们像堆柴火一样把长骨堆在棚屋里。清空箱子然后再装满。威尔梦见自己的尸体，被甲虫所蛀干，直到他的骨头裸露在空气之中，而汉尼拔可以将它们重新排列成完全崭新的形状。

到海龟孵化那天，威尔帮着他们下到水里。汉尼拔没让威尔请求就自觉帮了忙，他走在威尔身后，驱赶着那些边在头顶盘旋、边疯狂号叫的海鸥。

“这些海龟中的一些能在数年后找到回来这片海滩的路，”威尔说，“以产下它们自己的卵。科学家认为它们是利用地球磁场引力来找到回到出生地的路的。”

“唔。”汉尼拔哼了一声，随手赶走了一只鸟。他们的小士兵们成功朝着海浪的方向爬出去了一段路。“我听说过这现象，”他说，“我还听说，挣扎着爬向海水的过程会印在它们的记忆里。有好心的动物爱好者捡到了海龟幼崽，手动将它们挪到了水里，却扰乱了印记的过程。”

威尔看着汉尼拔把一只螃蟹踢到一边，在沙滩上开出一条安全的路。他想象着海龟在深邃的咸海中倘游，寻找着那个它们没有机会刻印在记忆之中的家。这让他突然想到了自己，想到他曾经的模样——巡游在那片汉尼拔早已涉足过的黑暗水域之中，寻找着自己归属的岸边。亟需着身体接触，他卷起手指握住了汉尼拔的。他能感觉到汉尼拔正注视着他，但威尔没有将自己的目光从那一排争先恐后爬过沙地的小海龟上移开。

“正是它们的挣扎塑造了它们。”汉尼拔捏着他的手说。“那些出于善意减轻它们痛苦的人，造成的伤害远比帮助要多。”

“而你，”威尔讽刺地说，“对我的帮助远多于伤害。”

“那是自然。”汉尼拔说道。威尔感觉到他脚下的沙滩变得越来越坚实了，随后一波冰凉的潮水冲上了他的脚踝。他看着他们的小宝贝们在海浪中独立，一只接一只地乘着水沫四溅的波涛冲向海洋更深处的涌浪。

“我得告诉你多少次，”威尔边看着它们爬走，边说道，“我不是海龟。”

******

他们最后一次去往迈阿密的时候，甚至没有入住酒店。他们不会待到天亮，也不会返回舒格洛夫岛。他们停下那辆后备箱中锁着他们些许行李的车，然后从停车场步行四分之一英里到了俱乐部。

汉尼拔换掉了那身白色西装。几个月来，威尔在他那半边衣橱里发现了其他几件类似的物品——柔蓝色西装，黑色丝绸纽扣衬衫，鞋子的光亮皮革倒映出他皱起的眉头。他为今夜选了黑色的这身，他在霓虹灯下审视着街边橱窗中他的倒影，看着他的面庞——在户外晒太阳的时光使其变得金黄而健康——在顶端纽扣上方泛着光泽。他脸上的疤痕依旧显眼，但是，他想，已经不像几个月前那样会被人立刻发觉、令人难忘了。当他走在街上时，没人看他第二眼，而他们来到的第一家俱乐部的门卫几乎瞥都没瞥就放他们进去了。

_大概是因为汉尼拔，_ 威尔心想。他散发着威权的气息，一如既往；有谁会胆敢质疑如此的自信？威尔驾着它的尾迹，走进昏暗的房间，房间里旋转着五彩斑斓的灯光，却没有提供多少实际照明。墙壁和地板随声音而振动，威尔能够感觉到低音鼓点穿透地板，穿透他的身体震动。吵闹、疯狂、拥挤——所有这一切他通常都会厌恶，但一想到他们到这儿来的目的，他甚至没有对这些放荡愚蠢的声响与景象嗤之以鼻。

汉尼拔转身对他微笑，在这黑暗的喧嚷人群中，他的笑容一如既往地格格不入、无可挑剔。随着他们在人群中移动，威尔能感觉到他，闻到他，感觉到他如同一块磁铁般吸引着他。他们没有费心去拿饮品。

威尔能够看到他们遍布各处。他没法解释——他一直没法以任何一个接近明确答案的事物来回答汉尼拔的任何问题。就仿佛他一靠近，他们便会亮起病态的光芒，他能看到他们被恐惧所照亮，于是他便知道。但这不是视觉上的——不与正常人所拥有的任何感知挂钩。这仿佛是当他站得离他们太近时，一丝在他心底所感知到的回音。

汉尼拔曾经根据失礼挑选他们，但威尔能够看到他们的灵魂。他们无需做任何事，说任何话。他就是知道，而这种知道感觉是对的。

他们逼近第一个人。声音嘈杂得没法沟通，但他们并不需要。威尔将视线切向他们的目标，汉尼拔顺着他的目光，于是他们一同走向舞池，无需任何确认。

这首歌很熟悉，也很令人不悦。威尔能听到自己的声音，在顿促的节拍中宣告着他的爱意。整个春天，他们进入的任何一家俱乐部都在播放这首歌。威尔不需要转身去看汉尼拔的脸就知道他表情如何——面带愉悦，并且过分自满。

这首歌烦扰着威尔的神经，但它确实有一个好处——当鼓点落下时，尖叫声采样的回响充满了空气，而人们边尖叫着、边跳跃舞蹈，如此夸张的噪音使得他们猎物真正的尖叫声消失在了喧嚷之中。威尔向上划动刀子，让自己贴近男人的前胸，而与此同时，汉尼拔从身后扶住了他的双肩。在外人看来，他们正跳着三人舞。当威尔刺穿心脏时，他们将男人倒下的身体托在中间，然后迅速将那副逐渐松弛的身形移到舞池边的一个空卡座里。他们留他昏迷不醒，头向前倒在他面前桌上自己的臂弯里，而他心脏中的血液迟缓地泵出体外，在他脚边的阴影中汇集。

十分钟后，他们在他对面安置了一个同伴。对于那群酩酊大醉的跳舞的人来说，这只是一对昏过去的舞伴，临时占着地方，直到他们清醒过来，要么摇摇晃晃地走回家去，要么再喝一杯，让自己重新振作起来跳舞。当他们用尸体填满了俱乐部所有空着的角落时，没有人起疑心——因为人的身体是无法经受不间断的跳舞的，而这里的每个人都知道自己有最终耗尽精力的那一刻。成双成对或独自一人的身影没精打采地熟睡着，或是消沉得难以沟通，这并不稀奇。他们伪装着自己的杀戮——六具无声的尸体，然后是七具，然后八具，然后更多——每一个被威尔选中的人都会被迅速到来的正义干脆利落地干掉。

没有拿走战利品，他们就走出了俱乐部，并且尽管他什么也没喝，威尔仍然感觉到脚下的人行道在摇晃。他跟随汉尼拔优雅的身形在街上走着，经过了又一个冷漠的门卫，进入另一处年轻肉体的喧闹地狱。

他们离开每一处聚集地时，都比刚找到时更干净些，他们走到哪里，便清除着哪里的污秽。威尔知道要干掉哪些人，却不知道自己究竟如何知道的。他看着汉尼拔将他所指的那些人拖到舞池上，看到那双有力的手是如何在脊椎和气管上迅速移动的，他的血液不禁感到一阵颤栗。这儿放十二个，那儿放二十个，尸体瘫在上锁的厕所隔间，撑在桌子上。没什么看起来奇怪的。没什么值得警觉的。

当灯光亮起，生者鱼贯而出时，他们会发现死者的。那会引起FBI的注意，而杰克会在24小时内就搭上前往迈阿密的飞机。他们留下了相当多的证据。他们在相当多的监控录像上都留下了身影。只需几天，他们便会发现那栋在舒格洛夫的房子，那里的棚屋早已空空如也，而如今在那栋漂亮的小海螺屋的墙壁和地板上铺的是一层干净的骨头。一座陵墓，一幢恐怖之屋。威尔可以想象弗雷迪·劳兹会如何描述它。

到那时，他们早就不在了。开车前往码头，新船正在那里等着他们，他们已经顺利踏上了新的路途。

[1] 标题注，龄期（Instar），昆虫幼期生长到一定程度就要脱一次皮，所以它的大小或生长的进程（即所谓虫龄）可以用蜕皮次数来作指标。龄期即相邻两次脱皮之间所经历的时间。

[2] “Okay, caracicatriz.” 是《疤面煞星》中台词。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者尾注：第二部分到此结束。下章剧情就会回归。如果你想要一个没那么操蛋的结局的话，这是个止步的好时机！
> 
> 译者尾注：笑死我了这什么搞笑剧情，威尔的狱中告白被remix成了热门单曲，这不就是传说中的鬼畜吗草草草草。还不管去哪儿都能听到，谋杀夫夫真的不会作案时笑场吗23333  
> P.s.这篇文里写过那么多暴力犯罪我都没有给出警告，但却很想要在这里提一嘴：一定。不要。吸毒。文中内容切勿模仿尝试。


	23. 你的脊背/ 和它的骨头

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：我想我大概无意中吓坏大家了。接下来会有几个主要角色死亡，但我不会对威尔或汉尼拔做任何腐勒没做的事，并且我确实打算给他们一个或多或少算是he的结局。抱歉，如果这是个你不想要的剧透的话。这个在tag里也写出来了吧，我想。
> 
> 译者注：上章原作的尾注是说认真的！如果有人已经觉得接受不了这个杯的黑化程度的话！诚心建议不要继续阅读第三部分！或者一定要看过本文的tag做好心理准备！故事只会势不可挡、无可回头地继续黑暗下去——

_一股狂热，我能感觉，我能看到_

_其中的一切，随着它坠落，那么美丽_

_落日，温暖了皮肤，触动着深处_

_爆裂声，是这燃烧世界的，融化笑容_

_其势汹汹，血流入海_

_色彩有增无已，唯存喧嚷，唯存鲜红_

_落日，温暖了皮肤，触动着深处_

_爆裂声，是这燃烧世界的，融化笑容_

_和我一起，到那墙欲倾颓之地_

_和我一起_

_——《森林之神 / Sylvan》 Esben and the Witch_

**_两年后_ **

天空阴沉得快要挤出水来，但汉尼拔相信他一定能在大雨来临前赶回家。时不时地，一滴又大又凉的雨珠落在他的身上，很快就被他外套的厚实羊毛吸收掉了。如果有一滴恰巧落在他脸颊上，他便会任由它如一滴泪珠般，沿着他的脸颊滑落，而不是重新规整他怀中的包裹，好把它擦掉。家就在小巷尽头，在那一丛熟睡的蓝花楹[2]的阴影之下。

_不管怎样，是暂时的家。_ 他们已经到这里五个月了，汉尼拔说不准他们还能在这里安稳待多久。他们还没有在一个地方待到超过半年，但威尔还没有提到要继续前进的事，而汉尼拔发现自己并不愿亲自提出这个话题。 _再过一个月再做计划也无妨，_ 他想，并且意识到自己远不如过去谨慎了。现在他有了更多需要保护的事物，但却发现自己日渐鲁莽、无能、粗心、冲动。他们正相依为命，但他不知道还要多久，他们中的一个或是他们两人就会想要再次铤而走险。

如今，他们占据着一个阀限空间，介于照料与抛弃之间。当他站在威尔身边时，在那些威尔的身体如同杜宾犬被剪过的耳朵一样活跃、磨刀以待他们猎物的夜晚，汉尼拔能感觉到他自身的边缘逐渐磨损，被威尔幻象的漩涡所拉扯。当他们停留在一个地方时，他们杀戮得小心翼翼，但当他们继续前进，他们便会将宏伟的展示留在身后，汉尼拔知道，只靠他自己，是永远不可能梦想到——更别说创造出——它们的。他想起了威尔的第一座纪念碑，想起他是如何将兰德尔·蒂尔肢解、并把他重新组合成某种比他生前所为更加伟大、更加迷人的事物。如此前景明媚的开端，而那想象力也并没有令他失望。

汉尼拔让他的思绪转向犯罪揭密网的头条报道—— _佛罗里达死亡迪斯科；沙滩骨屋；蒂华纳 **[3]**酷刑室；加拉加斯的尸体 **[4]**_ ——而当他回想起弗雷迪·劳兹报道中那个歇斯底里的男高音时，他的面庞上不禁露出了深情的微笑。然而，随着他们悄悄南下，他们作品的消息似乎会经历相当久的延迟才能到达美国。汉尼拔一直很想把他们最后犯罪现场的照片发过去——智利的二十具被掏空尸体，手腕和脚踝被砍断，塞满了干枯的树叶，从他们松散缝起的胸膛中溢出，如同稻草人一样沿着海岸线站立。金色的叶片从他们的四肢中抽芽长出。

如今，是更大尺度上的亲密。他曾与他的受害者们感觉相连接，而对于那些生命没有在他手中消逝的人们，他却毫无相同体会。汉尼拔记起那种离群索居感，彻底得充满了他，仿佛他跌进了一深坑的墨水，它冲刷过他的皮肤，冲进他的鼻子、他睁开的双眼，冲下他的喉咙，直到他吞咽着它、呼吸着它、成为它。他身上没有什么干净的地方，没有剩下任何未被污染的部分。对他来说，连接一直都是件困难的事，于是也因此重要。他知道这一点——他认可自己这一点，并接受其不可改变的性质。有多少人曾在他对于亲密关系的尝试中坚持了超过五年，他一只手就能数过来。

如果他努力，汉尼拔还能回想起自己连说话都不会的时候。其他人感觉是如此遥远，如此不可能理解。他们毫无顾忌地恐惧、索取着，如同在融化雪地上攀行的火焰，不计后果，混乱无秩。他们尖叫，他们哭喊，他们大笑，他们微笑，他们讥讽，被汉尼拔无法感同身受的无形欲望所驱使。只有当他将他们拆开时，他才能看到他们是如何运作的。随后世界看到了他所制造的一切，仿佛他们也如此看到了他。

汉尼拔曾考虑过用匿名邮箱地址发出一两张图片。这些天来，家乡的世界似乎已经忘记了他们。犯罪揭密网——并且据劳兹所言，FBI同样也——主要被最近一连串的剥皮谋杀案所占据。到目前为止，四个女人和一个非常年轻的男孩，他们的尸体被发现在溪流与河流中，大片皮肤从他们背部被割下。

水牛比尔，劳兹乐于如此称呼这位新杀手。为什么叫水牛比尔，汉尼拔搞不明白，但这个名字已然流行起来了。两家大城市的报纸都在E·E·卡明斯那首十足简短的小诗中找到了标题。

_而我只想知道_

_你喜欢你的蓝眼睛男孩吗_

_死亡先生 **[5]**_

汉尼拔自己的那个蓝眼睛男孩正在小道尽头的房子里等着他。房子外有一道用宽木条组成的高高的篱笆，两层楼的窗户都只露出永远合着的厚重黑丝绒窗帘。这和他在巴尔的摩的那幢旧房子没什么两样，而今后者已经感觉像是在另一个星球上了。

这些年来，他一直思考着如何逆转时间，拼起打碎的茶杯，算出了数页少有人能够读懂理解的方程式，只为服务于这一追求。到最后他也没能重写这些历史篇章；其实干脆将它对折，然后从他们的维度跳入相邻的维度，是更为简单的事。在这个充满光亮、鲜血、肉体和威尔那双每天早晨向着他睁开的风暴般色彩的双眼的崭新宇宙中，汉尼拔如今每天都能够感觉到一股满足感的陌生颤栗。这比他的欲望要更加令他恐惧。

前门是锁着的，但他一走进门厅就能闻到某个除威尔之外的人的味道，他知道屋里还有其他人和他们在一起。汉尼拔嗅着空气，找寻着威尔血液的熟悉气息。他没找到，于是他走到厨房，将他带来的杂货放好。无论威尔想要他找到什么，都当然可以等到他把易腐物品拿到冰箱中后再去找。

厨房是他的空间，正如他们所占据的每个住所里的那样，然而威尔的踪迹已经悄悄出现在了这里，尽管在过去两年中，它们在他们先前的任何住处中都没有出现过。无疑，这是他们在一起度日、在同一个地方度日时间太长的双重作用结果。房间中有一小摞威尔边阅读边闲逛进来、随后便顺手放在这里的书，而在它之上，是一个蜂巢，薄如蝉翼，是威尔在屋后花园里发现的。它的形状很好，是个很好的标本。如果他们在这里再待一个月的话，汉尼拔认为他会试着找一个小底座和钟形玻璃罩来展示它。他们可以把它作为一个中心装饰，为他们在这里的最后一餐而设——蜂蜜烤肉，热面包表面铺满蜂窝。

汉尼拔想象着从威尔的唇上吮吸到粘稠的盐和甜味。他放好最后一件他买的东西，关上柜门，然后转身去房子的其他地方寻找威尔——以及他们的神秘客人。

******

他在主卧找到了他们，这着实令他有些惊讶。他们从来没有做过 _这种事_ ，而在他们关系的这个阶段，那说明了很多问题。

“你知道你已经回家半个多小时了吗？”威尔横眉说道，汉尼拔跨进门槛的那一刻，他愣住了，面色凝重、毫无表情。“你花了三十二分钟才找到我们。”

“我得把杂货收起来。”汉尼拔停顿了一下，解释道。他的嗓音随意，目光没有朝向威尔，而是对准了那个已经被威尔捆起来、堵住嘴，在他们床上伸展成一个“X”的男人。“他穿的是我的西装吗？”

“你已经知道答案是肯定的了。”威尔说，他的恼火还是大声表露了出来。

汉尼拔感觉到自己嘴角的抽搐。“很好。”他说道，进一步走进房间，然后走向床边，床上那个穿着他的西装的男人刚刚清醒过来，困乏地朝他眨着眼睛。蓝色玫瑰的第一抹红晕在他喉咙上绽放。汉尼拔将那些挫伤尽收眼底，掺杂了几缕银色的沙黄色头发柔顺地垂下，那对颧骨在男人脸上分割出阴影，他想象着威尔将自己的镜像勒到昏迷的样子。“那么，他为什么要穿着我的西装呢？”

威尔用一只手轻轻抚过男人的前臂，而汉尼拔不禁在他袖子下面感觉到那触碰的幽魂。“你还记得吗，”威尔不必要地开口道，因为他知道汉尼拔总是记得，“你当初告诉过我，你希望当时机到来时，是我作为杀了你的那个人？”

他注意到床头柜上的剪刀——还有几副刀具——以及枕头周围被剪下的碎发。威尔从某个游客的大理石块上刻出了他的形象，汉尼拔无法抑制那股沿脊柱而上的寒颤。“我记得。”他不必要地说，因为威尔知道他总是记得。“所以，时机到了吗？”

威尔哼了一声。“你对我的反抗会比这更多，”他说，“如果你觉得时候真的到了的话。把这当作一次预演吧。”

威尔指了指被他拖到床脚的高背扶手椅，汉尼拔面无表情地审视着他。“一个坐观自己死在你手里的机会。”汉尼拔说。“示意良多啊，威尔。”

就在这时，作为他的替代的男人恢复了所需的力量与头脑，挣扎着想要摆脱将他绑在床上的绳索的束缚。汉尼拔坐上了备好的座位，倾身向前，期待着看到威尔到底幻想过什么。“我们亲爱的朋友要为什么罪孽付出代价？”他问道。“还是你一遇到我的分身，就无法忍受浪费这次机会？”

威尔呵出一股类似笑声的短促声响。“我发现他的时候，他还不是这副样子。”威尔说道，“他穿着一身破烂的卡其衫，扎着一个发髻，但明显很有潜力。并且在我第一次看到他的时候，他恰巧正打算对一只流浪狗踢一脚。”

那充溢着汉尼拔胸膛的情绪也许是骄傲。“而你打算如何惩罚我呢？”他好奇道。

床上的男人扭动着，拉扯着手腕和脚踝上的绑绳。威尔发出安抚的声音，用手轻轻抚摸着男人的脸。然而，他的动作并没有带来任何安慰，男人的挣扎只是更加剧烈了。

威尔从他身旁转过身来，检视着床头柜上摆放着的刀具。“对有罪之人的神圣惩罚映照出所受惩罚的罪恶。”他呼吸着，手指握住他选中的锋利刀具的光滑黑色手柄。汉尼拔看着他手指弯曲，在这些时刻中，威尔有多么脱离现实，它们就有多么与现实相关联。他不止一次地想要知道，威尔看到的是什么。

“而我的罪恶是？” _罄竹难书。_

当刀子进入视野，高举在他的双眼上方、好让他看到时，床上的男人一时僵住了。随后那些模糊沉闷的尖叫声又一次开始了，比之前更尖利、更可怜。威尔转动刀子，使它捕获到划过房间的灯光。他的目光紧紧锁住对方的脸。“看见我。”他说，在男人因恐惧而睁大的双眼上方的空气上画出一条线。他把刀移得低了些，将它按在胸前的口袋上。“逼我把心交给你。”

他首先割去了布料。汉尼拔看着他西装的丝线在刀下撕裂开来，直到威尔把三块同心的椭圆布料从男人身上掀去，然后将它们丢在地上。他的眼睛在对上汉尼拔的时候闪闪发光，刀子在灯光下转动了一瞬，随后威尔才将它推入男人的胸膛。

他们在一起住过的每一栋房子都充斥着血腥。汉尼拔想象着复仇的幽灵，以生者为食，靠他们屠戮的供应日渐强大而坚实。然而，尽管他不惧怕鬼魂，在看到威尔的双手埋在血泊中，拨开皮肤与肌腱以露出白骨时，心脏却不禁战栗。他发现自己不知怎的出现在了床上，坐在浸透鲜血的审判天使对面，这时威尔从床头柜上拿出一把菲诺切托式肋骨牵开器[6]。

随着威尔分开他的肋骨并取出他的心脏，男人汩汩的抗议声停止了，双手和刀片将炙热器官从它原先家中分离开的样子，几乎可以说是温柔的。汉尼拔注视着这一切，胸口起伏不定。他感觉到一种奇异的求饶冲动，尽管他不确定是为什么。那张与他相似的脸庞苍白而静止。威尔用鲜红的手指沿着一侧脸颊向下抚摸，汉尼拔不禁感觉他自己脸颊的皮肤因这爱抚而一阵发痒。

“你会吃掉我的心吗，威尔？就像我吞了你的那样。”

威尔摇了摇头。他的头发——尽管他已经开始偏好起了更整洁的剪发——乱糟糟的，血迹斑驳。他脸上的血点如同猎豹。他一只手捧着汉尼拔替代者的心脏，另一只手举着刀，移动着切开了男人的脸颊，划大了他的笑容。“你会吃掉你自己的心脏。”他说，然后把器官塞进那人宽大得反常的下颌之中。

当汉尼拔吻住他的时候，他尝到了血的味道。一切都瞬间变得鲜红而湿润，威尔的双手埋进他的发间，抓在了他的颈后。床单被血浸透了，需要被处理掉，也许还有床垫，但汉尼拔不在乎了。他能在浓郁的血香味下闻到威尔的性奋。当他从吻中抽离出来时，威尔那双大眼睛似玻璃般光亮而透明。汉尼拔用拇指勾勒着他下唇的完整曲线，贪婪地注视着威尔是如何忽闪着眼睛，却依然保持坚定的睁开，目光瞄准在他身上。

“你看见了什么，威尔？”

“你。”威尔答道，嗓音粗哑。“我看见了你。我知道你也看见了我。”

汉尼拔再也看不到其他事物了。

******

他看着黄油块在黑色的铁质平底煎锅上融化、摊开，大蒜和新鲜药草的芳香在空气中弥漫。肝脏滋滋作响，汉尼拔让它在锅里烤了一会儿，饮下了一口红酒。坐在宽广的厨房岛旁的高脚凳上，威尔从他自己的杯中抿着酒，眼睛盯着书页。汉尼拔未被察觉地审视着他，留意到威尔目光在书页上的快速移动。他认出这本书是他上个星期从路边书摊上买到的，很惊讶能在如此不可能的地方看到他对于一部备受欢迎文本的最喜欢的译本。他把它放在了柜台上威尔的书堆旁，而威尔显然把它当成了自己的书。他已经在同一页上读了将近三分钟了。

“你愿意给我念一段吗？”汉尼拔从炉子上拿起煎锅，终于问道。在抬起头来确认那稳定的蓝色注视是直直朝向他的之前，他便感觉到威尔的目光在他身上一瞬间闪过。威尔又饮了一口他的红酒。

“此刻我的预言不再像一个刚结婚的新娘那样，”威尔读道，在汉尼拔准备菜肴的过程中他一直边喝着红酒边默读着，声音也由此变得厚重而缓慢，“从面纱后面偷看，而是像一股强烈的风吹向那东升的太阳，因此会有此这个大得多的痛苦，像波浪一样冲向阳光。”[7]

如今，他们的大部分时间都在舒适的缄默中度过，两人都习惯于独居，习惯有安静的思考空间，但汉尼拔依然喜爱威尔嗓音的抑扬顿挫。他边为两人的晚餐装盘，边听得津津有味，享受着威尔将那些熟悉台词拉长、分句的方式。

“你们看见那些坐在屋前的，像梦中的形象一样的小东西没有？” 威尔读道，汉尼拔看着他伸出舌头以润湿他渍着酒的双唇。“那些孩子好像是被他们的亲人杀死的，他们手里全是肉，用他们自身的肉作的荤菜；现在看清楚了，他们捧着他们的心肺，还有赐予——惨不忍睹的一大堆，都被他们父亲吃了。”

听到这些句子，一股颤栗穿过了他的身体。“少有作家能像埃斯库罗斯那样，成功捕捉到恐惧感。”他低语道，而威尔暂时停下了朗读，抿了一口过多的酒。“我记得自己还是个孩子时，攀爬着我叔叔的图书馆里的梯子，却第一次发现了这部文字。”这不是一段他经常主动回想起的记忆；这一天的某些事情，让他想要承认自己心底那些蛰伏着怪物的黑暗角落，那些等待着吞噬理智与自控的双头巨蛇和斯库拉[8]。

威尔什么也没说，汉尼拔怀疑对方知道靠近那块自己正立足其上的地板上的其中一个漏洞会有多么不适。

“当你谈论起预言和幻象时，”威尔终于问道，“你都会想到这个吗？”

“如果你那独特而烦恼的头脑，威尔，不是那股风，将海浪吹向东升太阳的明亮光点，还会是什么呢？”

威尔皱了皱眉，却没有回答。汉尼拔还没来得及宣布晚饭准备好了，就有三下响亮的敲门声在屋内回响。

在声音过后，厨房陷入了诡异的寂静。汉尼拔与威尔对视着，立刻在这一瞬间知道了有关他们该如何进行的、一切他所需要知道的，仿佛他们已经说过了话，仿佛他们已经讨论并共同决定过了最佳的行动方案。

“我去看看是谁。”威尔说道，尽管他没有必要说话。汉尼拔点点头，出于礼貌而非必要。他拿起他们的餐盘，朝餐厅走去。威尔从柜台旁离开，一边将汉尼拔的一把剔骨刀装进口袋，一边向相反的方向移动，走向走廊和前门。

很长一段时间，他唯一能发出的声音便是将骨瓷餐盘放在橡木桌上的声音。他集中精力在那声音上，集中精力于把盘子摆成正确的角度，而不是在他等待着某种讯号时，那些在他脖颈汇集的汗水，和他心跳的颤动感觉。

然后威尔走进了房间，安然无恙，他的手里攥着一个厚厚的马尼拉纸信封。汉尼拔让自己重新呼出那股憋在胸口已久的空气，放松了半刻的肩膀。 _也许是时候讨论继续前进了，_ 他暗自想道，他的心跳急剧加速，随后又一次开始恢复正常。 _这个地方不再感觉安全了。_ 他们可以把他们受害者的皮肤缝成一张帆，用死人的骨头造一艘船。汉尼拔可以说服威尔，让他至少把那些照片寄给弗雷迪·劳兹，看在往日情分上，当然不是因为他怀念他人的关注了，而那是威尔肯定会指责的。他们已经走到了最南边，甚至不用搭船就能到达南极洲。汉尼拔并不完全确定一整个冬天都在麦克默多站旁观一系列的不幸事故，对他们来说是正确的计划；也许可以去西班牙，他想，或者暂时消失在东南亚的茫茫移民中。

关于死亡，他一向对自己很坦诚。他不想象会有来生，他的生命中没有任何丧失或创伤能说服他去相信，甚至对这种事情怀有希望。没有创伤，但是有爱，他心想，因为一部分他之前从未意识到存在的自己，的确以某种模棱两可的方式，希望着会有一个宇宙，其中的他们不必分离。 _所有这段独自一人的时间_ ，他想，以及有关分离，有关在他们付出了所有这一切、只为成为他们最终样子之后的终止的思绪，让他握着刀的指关节不禁发白。

随后，在看到威尔只带了一个包裹回来时，他的放松达到了极点。然而他却不由得留意到那副扭曲了威尔嘴角的严峻神情。他疑惑地皱起眉头。

“这是寄给我的，”威尔说，“是杰克·克劳福德。”

[1] 第三部分Ch23-29的标题全部引自E·E·卡明斯（e.e.cumming）的诗。Ch23 标题所引用诗作全文如下：

“我喜欢我的身体当它和你的

身体在一起。它焕然一新。

肌肉更强壮，神经更敏锐。

我喜欢你的身体。我喜欢它的动作，

我喜欢它的方式。我喜欢触摸

 **你的脊背和它的骨头** ，还有那颤抖着的

-结实-光滑，我愿意

一遍一遍又一遍

吻它，我喜欢吻你这里那里，

我喜欢，慢慢抚摸，你带电的皮毛上

令人激动的茸毛，以及分开的肉体上

出来的什么-什么……还有双眼大大的爱的颗粒，

或许我喜欢那颤抖

在我身下你焕然一新

i like my body when it is with your

body. It is so quite a new thing.

Muscles better and nerves more.

i like your body.- i like what it does,

i like its hows.- i like to feel **the spine**

 **of your body and its bones** , and the trembling

-firm-smooth ness and which i will

again and again and again

kiss, - i like kissing this and that of you,

i like, slowing stroking the, shocking fuzz

of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes

over parting flesh . . . And eyes big love-crumbs,

and possibly i like the thrill

of under me you so quite new”

[2] 热带植物，原产于南美洲（巴西、玻利维亚、阿根廷）。

[3] 蒂华纳（Tijuana），墨西哥西北边境城市，位于下加利福尼亚州西北端。

[4] 加拉加斯（Caracas），委内瑞拉首都。又及，这四个新闻标题都是押头韵的， _“Florida Death Disco; Beach House of Bones; Tijuana Torture Chamber; Carcasses in Caracas”_.

[5] 引自 _Buffalo Bill's_ , by e.e.cummings. 全文如下：

“Buffalo Bill's

defunct

who used to

ride a watersmooth-silver

stallion

and break onetwothreefourfive pigeonsjustlikethat

Jesus

he was a handsome man

and what i want to know is

how do you like your blue-eyed boy

Mister Death”

[6]菲诺切托肋骨牵开器是一种特制的肋骨扩张器，可用于持续开胸术切口的开张。

[7] 引自埃斯库罗斯《阿伽门农》，罗念生译本。下文同。

[8] 斯库拉（Scylla)，是希腊神话中吞吃水手的女海妖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者尾注：（是碎碎念）拜托汉尼拔，如果亲密关系维持超过五年的对象一只手数的过来就叫难以建立连接的话，我建立连接的能力大概为零哈。以及，我总是忍不住脑补那个被威尔从街上拽来的路人大概就是现实中的麦麦子23333，邋里邋遢（），只不过麦麦子不会踢狗狗吧。


	24. 若海波燃起烈火

晚餐被遗忘在了他们通常的座位上，因为他们正津津有味地读着信封中的内容，它们铺满了超大橡木桌的其余部分。信封中有六小组照片和验尸报告，每一组都用不锈钢鳄鱼夹夹在了一起，汉尼拔记得杰克偏好用鳄鱼夹标记任何重要文件。他能回想起曾有一文件夹的报告——处方单，治疗手册，有关实验性疗法的文章——被抛在汉尼拔办公室的扶手椅上，钢夹在秋日的阳光下不时闪烁。这件工艺制品将他突然、不由自主地传送回了过去。汉尼拔皱了皱眉，嘴唇仅仅只是略微向下一撇。像这样失去对自己思绪流动的控制，一点也不像他。

信封里还有一个扁平的米色信封。威尔把它拍在了桌子上，听着其中纸张的滑动，然后将它放在一边，首先检查起了照片。

照片里是五个女人和一个非常年轻的男人。最新发现的受害者的脸因为在水中泡得太久，变得十分臃肿，面目全非，但不知怎的，汉尼拔无需验尸官报告就认出了她。也许是她那脱水的下巴透露出的坚定，甚至如照片中那般软绵绵地垂在嘴下也不失其意志。“对于拉斯小姐来说，这可真是个可悲的结局。”他抚摸着照片，说道。下面那张是她裸露的背部，缺失了两块菱形的皮肤。

“她刚从一个怪物口中死里逃生，却发现自己被另一个怪物所捕获。”威尔声音颤抖着说。汉尼拔从照片上抬起头来，注视着他。这副神情，自从他们在佛罗里达下船后，他已经见到过不下一百次了：审判。

威尔曾经为杰克·克劳福德，为FBI做过这件事。他早就知道，并且一直心知肚明，但那似乎一天天地变得越来越不可能了。一想到进入状态的美丽威尔，呼吸越来越快，双眼在眼睑下快速闪动，展示着给任何一个跌撞着经过身旁的警官看，他不禁感到一阵苦涩的煎熬愤怒，血液都气得失了色。这景象应当是他一个人的，属于他和那些得到威尔的神谕般手段作为狂热而可怖的最后所见的男女。

“其他人都是随机的。”几分钟后威尔说道，仿佛他只是沉默了不过几秒。“他们只是方便、保险的选择。而米利亚姆·拉斯却不同。他认识她。”

“你怎么看出来的？”汉尼拔问道。威尔的上唇上有几滴汗水，散发着最微弱的涔涔闪光。

“她 _感觉_ 不太一样。”他说，沮丧得呲起了牙。这是一副汉尼拔从很久之前，如今已然是另一个世界，认出的神情。他看着威尔的目光在照片上移动，在验尸官报告上移动。“等等，”他说。“我知道了。她不是最近的。恰恰相反；她是他的第一个受害者。看看这些日期。”他的眉头皱得更深了。“看看她的脸，她的状态。其他人都是肿胀的，而她却在溶解。”

“最先遇害，”汉尼拔说，“最后才被找到。为什么这一个如此难定位？”

“他给她加重了。”威尔说，仿佛它就这么出现在他脑海中了。仿佛他一直知道。“他加重了她的尸体，却没管其他人。那些之后受害的。”

威尔抬起头来，他的瞳孔大而漆黑，如同夜晚的天空，边缘模糊地镶嵌着天蓝色的虹膜。“她是被他选中的。”威尔重申道。“其他人不重要。他们只是牲畜。对于其他人，他只是拿走他需要的，然后丢弃罢了。”

这番陈述很是熟悉，但如果威尔也有同样感觉，他却并没有显露出来，面庞上布满了压力和疑惑的线条。汉尼拔的目光闪向放在一堆血腥照片中的密封信封。杰克很难说更多的话来使威尔进入圈套了；他已经出了最好的手牌，汉尼拔可以看出威尔向着诱饵跃跃欲试的样子。“杰克叔叔有什么话要说？”他问。“我们应该收拾行李了吗？”

威尔脸色阴沉，片刻间回到了监狱栅栏与引渡法规的单调世界。他果断用手指捏起了信封，将它拾起，然后用一把放置在被他们抛弃的饭菜旁的刀子划开了它。其中的内容物轻松滑到了桌面上，是一张压印有杰克有力的潦草字迹的白色纸张。

_打电话来。_

威尔对着单字讯息下方的那串数字皱起了眉头。“这不是他的号码。”他说。

“也许是一次性手机，”汉尼拔提出，“或者试图暗示他有个一次性手机。”

威尔的皱眉更深了，黑色线条在他的额头皱起。汉尼拔抵抗着那股伸出手去、用手指将它们抚平的冲动。他发现自己不得不经常抵抗触碰威尔的冲动，即使是现在。事实上，他也许比先前触碰得更多。当更多被允许的时候，人们便会逐渐期待更多。他已经逐渐期待着威尔会接受他的触碰，寻求他的触碰，并且他对他的渴望，如今比他以为可能的还要更多，仿佛这欲望靠自身便能不断生长一样。“他到底在干什么？”威尔喃喃道。

汉尼拔半耸肩地抬了抬肩膀。“我觉得很明显。”他说。“他是想引出你来帮助他逮捕水牛比尔。”

威尔给他的冷笑冒犯而恶毒，汉尼拔不禁感觉到它的热量像一杯酒沉入腹中。“别这么叫他。”威尔嘲笑道。“又一个弗雷迪的愚蠢绰号。”

“和牙仙没什么区别。”汉尼拔若有所思道。他忍不住向威尔投去揶揄的目光，忍不住想要看到他的双眼是如何因愤怒而阴云密布。“或者谋杀夫夫。”

“或者食人魔汉尼拔。”威尔很快回嘴道。汉尼拔只是亲切地笑笑。任何他因这些不幸外号而感觉到的恼火都被威尔暴躁面庞中所流露出的挫折大大减少。“杰克不会真的相信我会帮他再次破案吧。”

“在你被监禁、诊断出脑炎、还试图杀掉我之后，他相信你会帮他。在你警告了我、承认了想要和我一起逃跑、并且——短暂地——跟随着我跑掉之后，他还相信你会帮他。而你的确总是会帮他的。”汉尼拔举起一直被遗忘在他手肘旁的那杯红酒。它醇厚的深沉味道，会和这道菜相得益彰的。“杰克的行为是可以预测的。当他的调查碰壁，并且赌注足够大时，他总是会求助于你。”

“那么我的行为也是可以预测的吗？”威尔问道。“毕竟，我总是不会拒绝。”

“确实，”汉尼拔答道，语气小心翼翼，“你从不拒绝。”

一秒的寂静。随后威尔边用手指梳理过头发，却在这个过程中将它弄得一团糟，边怒气冲冲说道。“他究竟怎么找到我们的？”他嗓音哀怨地问道。“为什么他不自己来这儿？这感觉像是个陷阱。但何必要用陷阱呢？”

汉尼拔的头脑正飞快地思考着他知道威尔也一定正在考虑的相同问题、相同情形和相同可能性。“他确实希望得到你的帮助。”他缓缓说道，“否则他就不会费心写信了。他希望得到你的信任，因为他急需你的帮助。又一次。”

“他一定会提出什么好处的，”威尔补充道，“作为我合作的交换条件。”

“必须是某种相当不可抗拒的东西。”汉尼拔说。

他们喝干杯中的酒，然后再斟满，最后汉尼拔清理了餐桌，端着一盘盐腌肉和橄榄走了回来。他看着威尔进食时的手指。

最终，他们达成了一致，只有一件事情是确定的（杰克是在真心实意地寻求威尔在水牛比尔一案上的帮助），还有几个问题仍不确定（杰克是通过他在局内的官方身份与威尔联系的吗；这是不是个陷阱；他是怎么知道威尔在哪儿的；他知道他们在一起吗；威尔应该拨打这个号码吗）。一如往常，他们所怀的疑惑多于坚定。威尔的表情当然也说明着这一点。

“你会拨过去吗？”汉尼拔问道。他想起了自己曾写过的一封信，很久之前，在另一段生命中，在另一个世界里，而他不忍心在这一刻看着威尔。因为他心里藏有一个没有分享的确定性，但他知道威尔一定也意识到了，尽管他大概没法对自己承认那是真的：如果威尔给杰克打了电话，他就会离开阿根廷，他们就会分开——永远分开或是暂时分离——而他们生命的这一部分就会结束。

“我不知道。”威尔说。汉尼拔无需去看就能猜到他的表情——他很熟悉那副充满煎熬的矛盾神情。“你想要我怎么做？”

他的笑容，也许，有些许忧伤。他没指望着得到同情，而当汉尼拔终于抬头看向他的时候，威尔的脸上也没有表现出丝毫。“做你该做的事。”他说。 _审判。惩罚。吞噬。_

威尔的表情崩溃了，突然而充满悲伤。仿佛那些支撑着他的绳索被割断了，而他疲惫而迷茫地下垂着，汉尼拔发现自己已经不再想要抗拒那如今已然抑制不住的冲动，拥威尔入怀，在他柔软的卷发上落下一个温暖、干燥的亲吻。他闻到了红酒和烛蜡，以及某种牵动着汉尼拔胃部的事物，某种如同苔藓或松针般深沉的事物。他的呼吸有些急促，但当汉尼拔撤后一臂距离、以仔细审视他的时候，他的双眼是干燥的。

“你累了。”汉尼拔说。“你看起来很空虚。”

“我感觉自己像是失血过多了。”威尔大笑，他的笑声干巴巴的，有些刺耳。

汉尼拔将他拉回怀中，他的手臂此刻环得松了些。作为没有暗藏匕首的安慰者，这感觉依然陌生，依然奇特。他已经很久没有不怀异心地爱一个人了，他想。过去几年的时间，足以让他熟悉这种感知，但还没有久到让他习惯这种感觉。正如这种时刻经常发生的那样，米莎的眼睛短暂地闪过危险的光芒，她金黄色的发丝摆动着，随后便消失在了他其中一条更为黑暗的记忆长廊的尽头。 _仿佛她一直都躲在一扇紧闭的门后，_ 汉尼拔想， _倾听着。希望着能够回到这个世界，一个我永远无法为她修建的地方。_

有很多次他怀疑自己找到了她，或是带来了她的一片幽魂，当威尔以那种如此与她相似的信任、探求目光看着他的时候。在那些时刻中，汉尼拔发现他的嘴中充溢着她的味道——在他那干渴、饿极的舌头上，甜美多汁而又美味。他的第一只春羔。他饮下那些记忆，如若饮鸩。

威尔的头枕在他的胸口，威尔的前额贴着他的锁骨。他用手指梳理着那头凌乱的深发，然后缓缓吸气。“你可以晚些再决定。”他说，但他心底最为沉重的那一部分已经知道了将会是何种决定。“我们可以早上再确定那些细节。”他说，一个到现在为止更为准确的陈述。

威尔抬起头来，拱起一侧疲惫的眉毛打量着他。“你不是在推着我们走向你自己想要的结局吧？”

“自从你和我一起离开，”汉尼拔说，“我便很少推动了。这就是我想要的结局，威尔。”

他看着威尔眼中瞳孔的黑色圆圈扩大，如同在蓝灰色纸张上扩散开的一滩墨水。“看起来你那时相当热衷于操控局势，”他说，不带恶意，“只为保护那些你牺牲了那么多才达成的成果。”

“我所作出的任何牺牲都换回了相当值得的结果。”汉尼拔平稳回道。“你的操纵能力现在已经远远超过了我，威尔。而且我认为我也不需要这么做了。这一点，”他说，将手按在威尔正放在他稳定心跳上的手掌上，“对你和对我一样重要，我想。你不会放弃这种生活。除了相信我们保全生命与自由的共同能力，我还可以做得更多。”

“我可能会决定我们的结局。”威尔强调道，汉尼拔感觉到他探寻目光的压力，注视着以寻求一条讯息，一种汉尼拔无法命名的迹象。怀疑，或者也许是不诚实。他将手指缠绕在威尔的指间，感受着下方心脏的鼓动，感受着威尔手腕和拇指的相和脉搏。

“我不这么认为。”他终于答道。“但如果真是这样的话，就让我们给他们这样一个结局，让他们在我们逝去后仍能久久铭记、恐惧。让我们给他们一些在未来的岁月里，仍能悄悄谈论起的事物。我愿意以这种方式和你一起结束，威尔，我会对我的生命感到远超满足的。”

威尔任由自己被领向床边，踢掉了自己的鞋子后穿戴整齐地爬进了被窝。汉尼拔也同样如此，尽管不适，尽管恐惧着他将在早晨乐于见到的那些皱褶。威尔温暖的身躯压在他胸口上，汉尼拔觉得自己很快便沉入了无意识状态。

睡眠对他而言却来得更难。

******

_“这就是我一直想要给你的。”他说，在他的话语之后，他听到了远处浪涛的拍击声和愈来愈近的警笛呼啸。“给我们两人的。”_

_在梦中，他睁开眼睛，看到身旁模糊的悬崖，在威尔被风吹乱的发丝之后。很难想象会发生什么，可能发生什么，在某个其他的世界中正在发生什么。永远向着黑暗海浪和冰冷岩石的大洋坠落。考虑存活似乎很是荒谬。他紧紧抱住威尔颤栗着的身体，以羽毛的速度坠落。世界是一片缓慢的、永无尽头的模糊，而他在其中停留、悬空。_

_在另一个世界里，他们被下方的岩石刺穿。他们被无情的海浪拍打在悬崖边。他们的身体被撞击得粉碎，尸体沉入海底，骨头被鱼和食腐动物挑拣得干干净净，肋骨和头骨成了乌贼和鳗鱼的空洞巢穴。_

_在另一个世界里，在他们撞上海浪的那一刻，大海燃起了熊熊烈火，月亮像一张骨白色毯子一样铺满了夜空，直至世界亮如永昼，沐浴在黑色血液之中，燃烧着他们爱情的热量。_

_在另一个世界里，他们从未停止坠落，他们从未落入水中。威尔，永远在他怀里，悬于空气之中，而他们分享着一个对他们更加友善的世界的梦。_

_当他闭上双眼，他终于又一次醒来。_

******

他醒来，鼻孔中依然萦绕着海风的咸涩，但从厚重的窗帘边缘透过的微弱光线照亮了房间，足以打消他对于周围环境的疑虑。没有黑暗的浪涛，没有火与盐的末世。威尔背对着他，是在黎明的半边光亮中的一个模糊身形，随着他缓慢有节奏的呼吸运动而移动着。汉尼拔将一只手伸过床面，却在手指擦过皮肤之前犹豫住了，他的手盘旋着如此之近，他几乎能感觉到威尔沉默身躯上散发出的热量。

这很有可能是很长一段时间以来，他的一个最后一次——如果不是唯一的最后一次的话——在威尔身边醒来。在他脑海里，有着一段记忆中的曲调的幽魂，刺耳而铿锵，随后更柔和、更熟练，数个简单音符从他记忆宫殿中某处的一架羽管键琴的琴键上被挑出。早晨的阳光，那时也是如此，而威尔的笑声响起，远比那首典雅曲调更为美妙。 _我记得我们的第一次接吻，_ 汉尼拔想道，从他过去某个更加深远的地方飘来一段话语： _在你心底没有任何人性能够去爱了。_

汉尼拔吞咽着，尝到了拒绝、孤独、失去和寂寞的苦涩滋味。当初他们相遇时，威尔还不知道自己是多么孤独，还从未感觉过对一个人的亲近，从未对一种他不想要却也无法关闭的亲密喧嚣感到过苦恼。可汉尼拔却……他想到了自己的年青时光，想到了被爱意包围着、被柔软双手和温柔话语所抚慰着的感觉。他曾了解过那种感觉，知道连接的感觉如何，同样，也知道失去连接的感觉如何。

他让自己的手落在威尔的肩膀上，而对方在睡梦中叹了口气。 _我总会找到你的，_ 他边想道，边靠近用一只胳膊搂住威尔的腰，享受着怀里身体的温暖和坚实。 _我曾经把你带到我身边，而这让我们二人几度险些丧生。如若必要，我会继续追捕你；最终你总会回来的。_

******

威尔坐在餐桌前，用他们的那部一次性手机打出了电话。中央摆件是一丛花朵的烟火，从当地花店买来的散枝，然后在家中摆好，尽管汉尼拔现在才意识到它不优雅地占据了整个房间。现在刚刚午后，灰色的冬日阳光照亮了房间。自从威尔醒来，并冒险离开被窝加入汉尼拔所创造出的奢侈得毫无必要的早餐后，他们就一直坐在这张桌子旁，或是在它旁边踱步。汉尼拔没有费心去问威尔是否打算和杰克联系；如今重要的是细节。他们花了半天时间才确定下来那些细节应该如何。

现在桌子已经清理干净了——除了霸道的花饰——汉尼拔看着威尔那张紧绷的脸。他将手机举在伤痕累累的脸颊旁，边听着拨号铃响，边紧皱眉头。一声，两声。在第三声铃响之前，汉尼拔听到了杰克的声音，紧贴着威尔的脸闷闷作响。

“你好，杰克。”威尔说道。他停了下来，汉尼拔听着电话那头杰克难以辨认的杂音。 _在某个遥远的地方，_ 他希望。他 _认为_ 。杰克不太可能把电话号码和照片寄给威尔，如果他打算亲自来一趟的话。汉尼拔想象着他在匡提科的办公室里，或者很有可能在家中的桌后。迢迢、遥遥，一个他们能够继续忽视的模糊威胁，如果他们如此选择的话。但他已经知道了他们的选择是什么，并且他认为这既是他的选择，也是威尔的选择。片刻且令人震惊地，他第一次想要知道，他是否能够阻止威尔采取这次行动，如果他希望的话。

“是啊，我想也是。”威尔说道，然后陷入了更久的沉默。“我该相信这个提议吗，杰克？你一定觉得我不止疯，而且蠢吧。普鲁内尔有没有听说过这个交易？她知道你在联系我吗？”他的声音不屑，刺耳。“是什么让你以为我还会在乎帮你抓到他？”

随后停顿良久，汉尼拔入迷地看着威尔表情阴云密布的样子。 _是某些他没想到会听到的事物。_ 威尔的眼神闪向他，然后停留，汉尼拔突然后悔他们没有决定将杰克放到免提上——冒着被杰克怀疑威尔声音中的细微回音的风险，似乎不再是个不必要的危险了。

“我得考虑一下。”威尔说道，并听到杰克的低沉声音脸色一沉。“我会考虑的。”他又一次说道，更加坚定了，然后按下结束通话的按钮，疲惫地将手机丢在他们之间的桌子上，低下头用手捂着脸。

“威尔。”当他发现自己无法再忍受寂静时，汉尼拔说道。

不过，威尔还是花了很长时间才回应，他从掌心抬起头来，将目光固定在汉尼拔脑袋左侧墙上的一个地方。“他说如果我帮助侦破水牛比尔的案子，就给我宽大处理。”威尔说。

“正如我们所猜测的那样。”汉尼拔说，催促着更多。还有更多，他知道。

“他觉得……他觉得你是那个杀手。”威尔说。“有些细节他们没让媒体知道。他们找到了……虫茧。在每个受害人的喉咙里。”汉尼拔朝他眨了眨眼，一时没明白威尔在说些什么。“你知道的，和你放在贝德莉亚头骨里的是同一种。”威尔说，而这让汉尼拔一下子就明白了。

“杰克没意识到你和我在一起。”他说。他记起了威尔的话，声音颤抖。 _其他人不重要。他们只是牲畜。_ 当时听起来很熟悉，现在看来原因是如此明显。“他们用你的自由来换取我的俘虏。”

“似曾相识吗？”威尔猜测道，嘴角扯出一丝苦笑。“感觉好像我经常被要求用你的命来换我的命。”迅速绽放出的笑容同样迅速地消失，让位给了愁云惨淡的蹙眉。“我很不想承认，但我很好奇。”

_好奇这个杀手是谁，以及为什么他会留下我曾使用过的那张名片。好奇杰克知道什么，以及他真正的意图。好奇回归会是一种怎样的情形。好奇我们能逃脱怎样的罪名。回到美国，我们能达成什么成就。_ 汉尼拔没法否认那股伴着每下新鲜血液的泵动、而流过他自己大脑的好奇，但是，他想，可能这次他对平静的维持要超过他与生俱来的探求心。如果不是因为威尔。在所有事物之上，一如既往地，他好奇着威尔会做些什么。

“我们已经确定你要去了。”汉尼拔回道。“何必还要为你很快便能满足的好奇心而内疚呢？”

“我们两个都去。”威尔忿忿地说。“我们只会分开一会儿。”他站起身来，走到窗前，望着外面的篱笆院子。没有下雨，但天空阴沉沉的，给太阳蒙上了一层面纱。

汉尼拔向他走了一步，将一只手谨慎地放在威尔的腰后。“我对这个计划仍有顾虑。”他说。“我不愿意假装我没有。”

威尔耸耸肩，但又重新靠回了他的触碰之中，汉尼拔张开手指。威尔总是如此温暖。“我也有顾虑。”他说。“但并不意味着这不是最好的行动方案。”

“也许吧。”汉尼拔沉思道。“不过，也许最好的也只是相对而言。”

“我们的目标是保全自己的性命，”威尔问道，“还是追寻狂喜、和禁忌的认知？”

“我的目标是和你在一起。”汉尼拔答道。“你曾经把和我一起杀戮形容为一种快感。你现在还那么感觉吗？”

威尔点头。“哦，是的。”汉尼拔想起了当他们一起杀戮时，年轻男人的心跳是如何缓慢而稳定地跳动着，他的眼神是如何变得透明而遥远，胸膛如何缓慢深沉地起起伏伏。他半是想象、半是回忆着，在上百个血淋淋的不同场景中，威尔的嘴在他唇下分开时，他口中鲜血的味道，他舌尖上浓烈的铜臭和盐味。 _那很美，_ 他想，有那么一瞬间，他感觉到脸上有风拂过。

“一种自多年前我们在满月下屠龙的第一个夜晚之后，”他迫使自己说，“你还没有脱离过的快感。”

听到这句话，威尔皱起了眉头。“这就是你的顾虑吗，”他说，听起来难以置信，“担心杰克和阿拉娜只要将我和你分开足够久，我就会恢复理智？”

汉尼拔小心翼翼地保持着面无表情。“你可以坦白说你对于自己在我们分离期间的想法和感受，并不怀有任何疑虑。”

威尔的目光扫过他的面庞，寻找着。“我哪儿也不去。”他终于说道。他的声音表明他想不出还有别的什么可说了。“真的不会。都好几年了。我没意识到你还有这种怀疑。”

他的嗓音中有一丝厚重感。 _痛苦，_ 汉尼拔想道， _熟悉，略带悲伤。_ “我不怀疑你。”他实话实说。“通常不会。”

“而你现在正在怀疑。”威尔说道，嗓音刻薄。尽管如此，却不冷酷，一点也不。威尔总是火焰，闷燃抑或爆烈，但却充溢着炙热的火红激情。汉尼拔感觉到他话语的热度。“如果我们不现在处理掉这件事，正如我以为我们已经计划好的，那么我们就得一直搬家，直到我们过后被迫处理掉它。”他皱起眉头看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔放任自己用指尖触碰威尔额间深深的线条，纵容着自己想要抚平威尔脸上的那些压力线条的欲望，尽管引起了威尔一阵恼火。这远远值得，因为谁能说得准他什么时候才能再次这样做——或者想到这样做呢？

“我想处理掉它。”威尔轻声承认道，在片刻沉默的抚慰之后，这期间他的恼火慢慢消失了。“我们还有些事情没有了结。而且……我想知道更多关于这个杀手的事情。他身上有些东西感觉熟悉，但是扭曲了。就像哈哈镜里的倒影。”

汉尼拔将拇指按在威尔的颧骨曲线上，思索着这些年来他们曾步入步出的所有那些破碎扭曲的自身倒影。“当我在你眼中寻找自己倒影的时候，是我最能看清自己的时候。”他说，而威尔对上了他的目光。“我时常担心，如果没有那个倒影可以寻求，我自己看起来将会如何。”

“我知道。”威尔低语道。“天啊，汉尼拔， _我知道。_ ”他的双手在汉尼拔的前臂上握得那么紧，汉尼拔几乎能感受到瘀伤正在形成。他靠进触碰中，渴望着它，渴望着挫伤，渴望着某些能够提醒他的事物。威尔的表情转变了，紧绷感从他的口中流出，直到嘴角松弛，他的眼睛变得大而温和。“我还不想离开这个地方。这里感觉很好。而且我……我不想离开你。”他的嘴做出了个介于微笑和叹息之间的动作，随后威尔将下唇咬在齿间，用一副如此哀伤而美丽的神情注视着汉尼拔，汉尼拔发现自己瞬间被俘获了，陶醉其中，无法思考他们正在考虑着去做的事情。他用手抚摸过威尔粗糙的脸颊，强迫自己记住这一切，记住威尔看着他的样子，记住威尔皮肤和胡子的感觉。这段记忆将加入其他上千相同记忆，他头脑中的舞厅充满着威尔的微笑与皱眉。

“你不会离开我的，”他说，“对吗，威尔？”

威尔摇了摇头。他那双饱受折磨的大眼睛，对上了汉尼拔的双眼，汉尼拔在那里看到了真诚、无奈和希望。除却一切，还有信任。“绝不。”威尔止言，目光滑向汉尼拔身后的墙壁。“他说他给我订了一个后天飞往杜勒斯的航班座位。他会在机场等我。”威尔空洞地笑着，但他看上去快哭了。“如果我在那儿的话。”

“你会在那儿的。”汉尼拔听到自己说。威尔眨了眨眼，却依然将视线锁定在那堵空荡荡的墙上。“我们别浪费时间假装了。还有很多账要算呢。”

他看着年轻男人的神情摇摆不定，决心减弱，而他却重拾了自己的那份。仿佛他们之间的力量每次只足够他们中的一人感到确定，并将这股力量用在说服另一人身上，使其相信命运还仍然青睐着他们。“你不会抛弃我的，威尔。我知道。不论在你身旁还是远在天边，我都会守护你到最后，也不会对你的敌人有丝毫怜悯的。”

“这值得冒险吗？”威尔颤抖着问道。“值得赌上我们的安危，我们的……”

“它值得，”汉尼拔说，“因为这正是你需要做的。我们离开医院的那天，我本应该跟着你回去和杰克碰面的。我们那时便应该处理掉事情的。这会一直跟随着我们，跟随着你，直到你为那些对你所做之事伸张正义。”他温柔地微笑着。“而且你很好奇。”他说。“我也很好奇。”

他能感觉到指尖下威尔的脉搏。他想象着他的手指浸入皮肤，融入血肉。 _我比你更接近你自己，_ 他想，而威尔的眼神又一次闪到他身上，仿佛威尔能读到他的心思，而那，事实上，汉尼拔时常半信半疑。 _你比我更接近我自己。_

他感觉到那焦虑——那种新的可怕焦虑，骑在那头名为“安逸”的怪兽的背上进入了他的生活——害怕着失去那些他经过奋斗牺牲才获得到的东西。这种平静，这种结合。他能看到威尔眼中的疑问，听到它悬于他们之间的空气之中，仿佛它已经被问了出来： _你真的情愿放我离开吗？_

_我不会放任何事物离开，_ 他想，而威尔睁大了眼，露出了几乎整圈的蓝色瞳孔，仿佛他听到了一般。 _我不会拴住你；我想要的是你的降从，某种不能强求和挽留的事物。你还没有离开我。你现在也不会离开我。_

“我非同凡响的男孩。”他说，捧住威尔的头，将他们二人的前额抵在一起，然后呼吸着。“我们势不可挡。如果他们想要阻止我们中的一个——”

“他们就得阻止我们俩。”威尔将句子说完，颤抖而甜美的呼吸落在了汉尼拔的嘴唇上。汉尼拔笑了。

“他们不会阻止我们的，威尔。”他承诺道，嗓音低沉，手指卷弄着威尔脑后的卷发，记忆着每一丝触碰、气味、味道、声音，以及威尔太阳穴旁灰色发稍上的刺眼阳光。在他脑海的一个遥远角落里，他很清楚自己不该做出如此的承诺，但他还是忍不住补充道，“他们不会再次囚禁你的。”威尔的身形在他身上垂下。汉尼拔缓缓呼出一口气。“我不会让他们得逞的。”

[1] Ch24 标题所引用诗作全文如下：

“向梦想扑去吧

否则号语片句也能将你倾覆

（树之本为其根

而风即是风）

**倘若海波燃起烈火**

信赖你的心

（依从爱而活

即便星星在退行）

尊怀过去

然拥抱未来

（并在这结合礼上

以舞驱走你的死亡）

莫为人世介怀

勿论恶棍或是英雄

（因为神亦恋着女孩们

及来日 及这尘世）

dive for dreams

or a slogan may topple you

(trees are their roots

and wind is wind)

trust your heart

**if the seas catch fire**

(and live by love

though the stars walk backward)

honour the past

but welcome the future

(and dance your death

away at this wedding)

never mind a world

with its villains or heroes

(for god likes girls

and tomorrow and the earth)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者尾注：（又是碎碎念啦）这章怎么那么小言啊啊啊啊啊两个人恋恋不舍做临行前分别的样子也太酸臭了吧！！！


	25. 七个天堂为/ 仅仅一人将死

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：谢谢所有还在读这个庞然大物的人！现在几乎快到结尾了！要么28章要么29章，这取决于我在接下来的几周能写、能编辑多少，但我们已经到最后的冲刺阶段了。很抱歉我拖了这么久才回复评论。<3 <3 <3你们。

他和杰克记忆中的男人十分相似。不是他们上次见面时的那个狂暴的笼中野兽，而是紧接着之前的那个人，当时似乎仍有希望过上正常的生活，尽管困难重重，仍有希望回到简朴的平房生活和他小小的预制家庭中去。甚至在他几乎被吊离地面，拖进审讯室，粗暴地放在了杰克对面的小金属桌的座位上时，他的双肩中也总有一种松弛感。他活动了下肩膀，双眼眯缝着紧盯那个此刻正立正站好、仅仅通过余光看着他的机场保安。杰克点头，同时表示着感谢和遣散，那两个男人便直挺挺地离开了。

于是他们独处一室。

“很抱歉有这么个欢迎委员会。”当沉默拉长了太久，当威尔面无表情的目光已经开始让他的皮肤感觉如同有虫子爬过身体一般时，杰克说道。“我不希望会有人认出你，试图索要悬赏。”

“你之前说从FBI那份自诩的头号通缉名单上除名是交易的一部分。”威尔说。他正死死盯着杰克的面庞中央，不算完全与他对视。他的声音很随意。 _很危险，_ 杰克心想。 _随意而危险，就像莱克特一样。_

“在你办理登机手续的那一刻就删掉你了。”杰克说。“不过，在昨晚之前，你的照片和描述都已经在FBI的网站挂了近两年了，还附上了一笔数目可观的悬赏金。并且总有可能会有人从奇尔顿和劳兹最近进军文坛的作品中认出你来。”

他看着威尔的嘴角抽搐。“我们这一代的两个伟大头脑能找到彼此，真是天赐的好运。”他说，声音中透着熟悉的轻蔑。杰克发觉自己奇怪地被这一点所慰藉，仿佛只要有证据显示威尔身上的一些事物保持了不变，便永远不会改变一样。“我读过了他们对弗莱德里克先前发表作品的否决声明。真是精彩。”

杰克努力不皱眉头，但他确信自己一定有些不悦显露在了脸上。即使在最好的情况下，对威尔隐瞒情绪也只是一种徒劳的举动。不过，他还是努力不去想到奇尔顿和劳兹为他在局内制造出的麻烦。检讨，调查，训斥，和普鲁内尔的羞辱性会面。他咳嗽了一声，不再想它了。“那里面也有你的照片。”他说。

“所以你让我飞机一落地就被保安带走谈话。”威尔质问道。“是为了保护我。”

杰克摊手，手指张开，示意休战，而不完全是道歉。“无论如何这次重逢都会尴尬，”他说，“倒不如让它尽可能地安全。”

听到这番话，威尔挑起一边眉毛，却没有评论，杰克发现自己正惊奇于这副神情。“再次见到你的感觉很奇特，杰克。”在一阵短暂的沉默后，威尔说道。“你最近怎么样？”

他呼出一口气，空气伴着一丝怀疑、抑或挫败的轻柔声音离开他的口腔。 _也许是两者的某种结合，_ 杰克想。“相当好。”他嚷道。“从来没有更好过，好得不得了。”

线条在威尔眉间形成。“真的吗？”

“假的。”杰克几乎大吼起来，而威尔只是回以了更深的皱眉。“你以为我过得怎么样？努力搞清楚你到底去了哪里、怎么带你回来，应付那本该死的书，现在这个疯子突然冒出来、开始像剥桔子一样剥人皮，你 _以为_ 我过得怎么样？”

“我猜不太好。”威尔说，真诚得令人气愤。

杰克缓缓深吸一口气，计数，然后吐出。“你的自由取决于那个被称作水牛比尔的杀手的抓获——或是处决。”他咬牙说道。“这个案子解决后，你永远都不能回到美国；实际上，你会被驱逐出这个国家。我们不会再追捕你。你也不要再回来了。”

威尔点头。“我想签些什么。”他说。“我想要书面的东西，并且我想要些复印件邮寄给我的律师。”

“你有个律师。”杰克陈述道，不算是个问题。

“我有一个地址和姓名，我希望你能将那些将要为我准备的文件的副本邮寄过去，如果你还没有准备的话。”威尔答道。“在那完成之前，我不会对任何事给出咨询。”

杰克点点头，既是对威尔，也是对那些他们都心知肚明正在镜子另一侧旁听着的探员们。“它们正在起草。这段时间，”他对威尔说，“要不要吃点早餐？我知道附近有个地方，做的鸡蛋很好吃。”

他看着威尔的鼻子在半秒的迟疑后皱起。“不担心会有什么有上进心的当地人认出我、试图获得那笔刚刚失效的赏金了？”

“那家店很小。”杰克向他保证道。

“只有我们两个？”

他点头。“盯梢的人可以在外面等着，拿了咖啡就走。”

“那我们就可以多吃点美味的鸡蛋了。”

杰克不由得微笑起来。这是一个苍白无力的示意，背后没有任何真正的笑意，却是对威尔那熟悉的讽刺幽默的认可。他发现自己很怀念它，那份挖苦如同一位旧友。他们初次会面的记忆突然闪现在他的脑海前景，他发觉自己想要倾身向前，推回那副威尔不再戴着的眼镜，只是为了感受回归当初那种简单质朴的短暂感觉，尽管他的理智头脑知道他们永远无法重拾。不论如何，一切从没有简单过。“很高兴再次见到你。”他说，尽管他曾向自己保证他会尽可能保持不带任何个人色彩。他甚至考虑过放弃直呼其名，而是“格雷厄姆先生”，或者更尊重但目前不那么适用的“格雷厄姆教授”，这些称谓在他脑海里听起来太奇怪了，他压根不想尝试着说出来。能再次见到他 _真的_ 很好。这是杰克一直不允许自己去希望的事物，除了在夜深人静的时候，寥寥一人，有时他会发现自己需要希望 _某些_ 无法避免的事物。

“看见你没有我担心的那么糟糕。”威尔说，那份坦诚使得杰克放声大笑。“早餐，请吧。”

鸡蛋做得比好吃还要更好，当杰克刺破它们时，蛋黄流出的样子很美。他将一大块棕色吐司拖过自己的餐盘，看着威尔模仿这个动作。很久以前，在他们第一次见面时他就注意到了威尔这一点，注意到威尔如何采用他谈话对象的说话方式和句法，甚至模仿对方的动作姿态。起初，杰克以为这是一种有意的选择，一种获取信任的策略。但他很快意识到这是不由自主的。

“为什么等这么久才联系我。”威尔问道，吞下他满嘴的食物。“你本可以随时把我带走，我猜。而这可能会是一场截然不同的对话，谈判桌上的交易也截然不同。”

“像是，如果你配合帮助我们捕获水牛比尔，我们就让你保留你的书籍和马桶的那种交易？”杰克提议道，语气揶揄。威尔默不作声，只是挑起眉毛，或许表示着赞同。“我们一周前得到了你的方位。”他承认道。

“啊。”威尔说着，又叉了一口。“介意我问怎么找到的吗？反正在这之后我也不会躲着你了，不是吗？我不需要那么做。”

“说得没错，威尔。”杰克严肃地回应了威尔嗓音中的挑战意味，随后才告诉他答案。“是一家当地百货公司的监控视频。当地警方在调查另一起犯罪时，在他们核查着的录像中认出了你。百货公司的店员帮了很大的忙；他们认出了你的照片，并且欣然把他们存档的家具送货地址交给了警方。你在阿根廷过得挺好啊。”

“是啊。”威尔轻声说道。“我会想念那段日子的。”

“你又不是不能在这之后回到那种生活中去。”

“你总是假定我为你做的工作不会改变我，杰克，不会从根本上改变我。在你用完我的想象力之后，我没法再回到那些你将我从中抽离的家庭中去了。尤其当那总是一定会牵扯到汉尼拔·莱克特的时候。”

杰克的心脏顿了一顿，但他强迫自己保持平静，面不改色。“自从你上次见到他过去多久了？”

威尔抬起一边肩膀，慢慢地半耸了耸肩，他的表情封闭着，揣摩不透。“你问这个做什么？不相信犯罪揭密网？”

杰克变换姿势。“弗雷迪把很多犯罪都归咎于你们俩。”他说，谨慎注意着他的嗓音和他双手的动作。他强迫自己在说话时全神贯注看着威尔的脸，留意着他表情中的一个变化，一丝迹象，但没有任何迹象出现。“我们没有任何有力证据能把你和它们中的任何一个联系起来……在我们在佛罗里达州发现的那些之后。”他吞咽着。“如果你告诉我，你没有参与进弗雷迪所指控你的事情，我会相信你的。”

“前提是我也愿意就水牛比尔谋杀案进行咨询。”威尔说道，在杰克完全开口之前就举起了一只手表示拒绝。“我们几乎立刻就分道扬镳了，”他说，“两年多以前。从那之后就再也没有听到或看到过他了。”

杰克的脸感觉僵住了。“就这样？”

“对，”威尔说，“就这样。”

“看起来很轻松嘛。”

那种同样冷漠的半耸肩。“取决于你对于轻松的定义了，我猜。我们俩都失了大概一夸脱的血，在 _说服_ 他离开之后，我花了一个半星期的时间在床上疗伤。汉尼拔也没好到哪儿去。事实上，可能丢了一只眼。我很期待得到确定答案。如果那 _是_ 他的话。”

“你从照片上还看不出来？”杰克听到最后几个词跳了起来。“那必须是他。”

“没有签过那些文件并寄给我的律师，我什么都看不出来。”威尔澄清道。“而且如果 _真的是_ 他，我怀疑我还能否回到阿根廷的平静生活中去，或者其他任何他也许能够追踪到我的地方。”

“他不会能够追踪到你的。”杰克说。

威尔的表情刻意空白了片刻，久到刚好能够被注意到。随后滑入了一副嘲弄的面具。“因为你会把他关押起来，”他说，“还是因为你会杀掉他？”

杰克耸了耸肩。“估计你会想要那份荣誉。”他说，看着威尔的脸做着类似封闭的动作。他皱起眉头，一点也不喜欢在他们之间沉淀的冷意，但他还没来得及质疑，他的外套口袋里就传出了一阵尖锐的嗡嗡声。

“是。”他对着电话厉声道，然后听着电话那头声音恳切的探员告诉他，他要的文件已经准备好了。“很好。”他简洁回道，“让他们送到夏普谈克[2]小组那里去。我们一个小时之后就到。”

“来吧。”他说，把手机放回口袋里，从桌后起身。“你的文件已经准备好了，一签完字你就要开始干活了。”

******

五月清晨的阳光照耀着夏普谈克的水面波光粼粼，杰克领着他走过河岸，离他们把车停在路边的地方有些距离。车程很是漫长，艰辛的长久沉默被杰克清喉咙的声音所打断。时不时地，他会发表一些有关这个案子的声明，仿佛这些声明是他刚刚才想到的——“我们认为，他在带走他们之后，会保留他们再活大概一星期。”还有，“我们在每具尸体里发现的虫蛹，都和我们在贝德莉亚·杜穆里埃的眼窝中发现的那些一模一样。”以及最后，“他取走他们的皮肤，每具尸体的形状都不一样，在他们死后才剥离下来。”威尔没有回应任何一条。现在他们沉默地走着。泥巴吮吸着他的靴子，每迈出一步，都会伴着不情愿的吧唧声释放出他的脚。

“她过去一直在市中心的一家高级杂货店做保安。”杰克说。“她从我的雷达上消失了——从所有人的雷达上都消失了。三年前她出院的时候，特意让自己人间蒸发了。在之后的整段时间里我只见过她一次。”

随着他们在柔软的河岸上跋涉，威尔不得不低头以保持平衡。他对拉斯记忆犹新，尽管他们相识的时间短暂。她安静却热烈的呼吸声，和当他们谈到开膛手时，她眼中的恐惧，轻易浮现在了他的脑海。威尔想知道她是否像他一样，最终恢复了一些记忆，并且，如若果真如此的话，这对她来说究竟是好事还是坏事。他不难想象想要从那种生活中消失的欲望。“哦，是吗？”他鼓励着对方继续说下去。

“就在她刚刚出院之后。”杰克说。“她告诉我，她非常抱歉，但她觉得她必须结束在联邦调查局的参与，鉴于发生过的一切，而她希望我能理解。”他发出了一声类似笑声的悲伤声音。

威尔让自己微笑，让眼角流露一丝悲伤。“她一定觉得她让你失望了，像那样离开。”他说，在杰克来得及反对之前举起一只手。“抱歉。我只是……深知那种感觉。你知道她曾称呼你为古鲁吗？”

“我知道。”

“我们快到了吗？”

杰克点头。“现场没剩下什么可看的了。”他承认道。“说实在的，从来都没有什么真正可看的。只有尸体，被固定在浮木下面。在她脚踝上有绳子的勒痕，有些在水里被绳子磨掉皮肉的地方。我们认为他在脚踝处给她增加了重量，但绳子一定是在水里泡了一段时间之后松开了，或者损坏了。她沿着河大概漂了半英里，然后挂上了那根浮木，在那儿。”杰克指示道。“那就是……那就是我们发现她的地方。”

威尔能够听出他语气中的悲伤，能够感觉到悔意如同一团浓浓的烟云包围着他。“我不确定我在这儿能帮上什么忙。”威尔轻声说道。他的声音比他在某些时候听到过的更加柔和。杰克的唯一回应便是后退几步，离开他的视线。威尔叹了口气，望着那片冰冷的水面。这儿很宁静，明亮而寒冷，鸟鸣和水声充满了他。他感觉到杰克的野心欲望同他一起搏动，感觉到自己渴求着 _了解_ 所有那些像他们一样欲望其后的人们。他闭上双眼，而白昼、太阳、鸟儿以及杰克火热、激情的能量，都消逝成了一片深不见底的沉重黑暗。

_把石头堆在她身上也不够。我试过了，但她的某个部分总是会浮起来，被卷入水流，猛冲向我。一个移动的无生命物体，一个动与不动的悖论。这是我第一次杀人，第一次处理尸体，在这件事上，我已经对自己感到了失望，正如对其他大多数事情一样。一段充斥着小小牢骚的小小生命，点缀着那些让我对暴力与疼痛有了太多熟悉的真正痛苦。一连串的失败，而这只是再多一个罢了。不过，我下定决心了。这次将会有所不同——一次转变的开始，诱发变化的催化剂。水流使她的双臂移动，仿佛当我试图在她身上堆放更多石头时，她正尝试着抓住我的腿，我尖叫，摔倒，几乎失去了对她的抓握，几乎将她遗失在了河里。_

他能感觉到冰冷的水溅满他的全身，湿漉漉的蔓延感如同一场休克。起初还很黑暗，但他的眼睛很快便适应了挂在空中的弯月的惨淡光芒。在他身后，从黑暗之中，他能听到一阵轻柔的振翅颤动。

_这次我不能失败。不能刚开始就已经结束。我拖着我们两个人的身体来到岸边，更多被决心而非力量所驱动，却只是跌倒在泥泞中，面对着她那饱受摧残的面容。我看到石头在她脸颊上划出了毫无血色的伤口。看到她这个样子实在令我恐惧。我最终会习惯于这种恐惧吗？会习惯于他们动与不动的样子吗？_

_随后我想到要将重物绑在她身上，而非堆在她身上。看着她的尸体从视野中沉下，使我充满了、和我割开她喉咙时一样的安静力量的洪流。_

_不是她。是它。_

_它的喉咙。_

_它沉没着离开视野，唯我独存。我自己，和那些我从它身上拿走的东西，那些我转化为自身的东西。_

如同冲破水面一般，他将自己从杀手心灵的黑暗水箱中拽出。他非常接近于喘息着渴求空气的状态。如今他清楚地明白了为什么杰克想要把这些罪行归咎于汉尼拔——除了杰克自己的野心，除了虫蛹那令人好奇的重新出现，有一种熟悉的暴力、冷酷。但在那儿还有更多事物，一种新鲜与绝望。威尔感觉完全被冰冷的恐慌所攀附，仿佛他正溺入水中。他的头在水面之上，但他低头一看，却发现自己的一只脚踝没入了冰冷的水里。他转过身来，朝向杰克正严肃沉默地观察着他的地方。

“你刚刚是打算放任我走到河里吗？”

“我准备在事情变得必需的时候再干预。”杰克说。

威尔哼了一声。“总是愿意推动我刚好到达边缘。”他讥讽道。“对你而言，我的生命有可能比所有那些我们曾一起拯救的更加重要过吗？”

“正是因为那些生命你才在这儿，”杰克说，“而不是在阿根廷的牢房里等待着引渡。也正因那些你现在将要拯救的生命。你看到了什么？”

威尔面露不悦，片刻间被奔流遍他全身的愤怒力量所动摇。他迫使自己的身体稳定下来，将意念集中在平复自己怦张的血液上，迫使自己的身体脱离战或逃的反应。 _很快，_ 他向自己承诺。 _但还不到时候。_ “这不是他，杰克。这是这个杀手的第一次杀人。”威尔答道。“他想让自己觉得自己不是个失败者。”

杰克嘲弄道。“而杀人让他感觉自己是个赢家？”

威尔摇了摇头。“不-不，他被尸体吓坏了，不得不假装这不是人类，才能重获一些掌控感。但杀戮过程中的某些东西，帮助了他将自己转变为某种除他将自己视作的失败者以外的事物。而这种转变是他最想要的——成为一种更好的事物，一个不总是排在最后一位的人。”

“她是他的第一个。”杰克难以置信地重复着威尔的话。“对于一个初出茅庐的人来说，看起来相当熟练了，但是行吧，如果她是第一个，为什么偏偏是她？”

威尔皱眉。“她和其他人不同，”他说，“我能从照片里看出来。”

“怎么看出来的？”

“我不知道，”他承认道，“我就是……知道。”

“如何不同？”

“他认识她。”威尔说。“她很熟悉。”他把手伸进外套口袋，拿出那些照片，将那一张展现她的尸体、一副在泥泞河岸上摊开的斑驳凌乱场景的照片抽了出来。他用指肚轻轻抚摸着亮光纸的表面。“他希望她将他视作某种并非他的事物，仿佛她的看法能改变他一样。”

“那么为什么要取走她的皮肤呢？”杰克追问道。“为什么不拿走她的眼睛？”

“我不知道。”威尔发出一阵崩溃声音。“我现在没法告诉你更多了，杰克。我累了。”

“哦不，”杰克说，“先别休息。你 _确定_ 这不是他吗？”

“谁？”威尔问道，声音尖刻。

“别这样。”杰克训斥道。“这。是。莱克特吗？米利亚姆·拉斯对他和对其他人绝对 _不同_ 。”

_米利亚姆，_ 威尔心想， _你之前是否也和这次一样、感觉身处在飓风眼的花园之中？_ 他想知道任由杰克继续相信他们正寻找着汉尼拔，是否可能对他有利，但最终他决定这并不重要了——他所签的那份合同保证他 _不论_ 捉获凶手最终何人，都能获得安全。“我知道你希望是他。”威尔说。“那将给事情划上一个句号，不是吗？你能够为那些他对米利亚姆、对我、对阿拉娜和你、以及所有那些 _无辜_ 之人所做的事惩罚他，而我可以为自己赎罪——当然，不足以让我回家……但我真的怀疑这是不是他，杰克。感觉不像是他，而像是一个对开膛手谋杀案有着深入了解的人的模仿。我现在真的需要小睡一会了，行吗？”

杰克面露不悦，看起来快要对他进行一番警告，警告他必须要在又一个受害者失踪前解决这个案子，但随后他停了下来，目光越过威尔的肩膀，眉头越皱越深。

“怎么了？”威尔问道，转身看到弗雷迪·劳兹站在面前。

******

她首先拍到了她需要的那些照片。如果他们发现了她，她也能发表推测——要像这样清楚地标注出来，应她律师的嘱咐——但她没法伪造出这种照片。格雷厄姆呲着牙齿紧皱眉头，看起来像是在咆哮，眼睛眯缝着，头发凌乱。 _如同恶魔，_ 她想，边拍下这些图像，边想象着标题。 _FBI寻求被洗脑的连环杀手帮助。通灵疯子回归美国：为什么FBI保护不了你。舌尖上的剥皮：食人魔汉尼拔男友就水牛比尔谋杀案提供咨询。 **[3]**_ 她觉得，威尔会格外欣赏最后一个。

照片拍好了，相机收进了她的小手提包，弗雷迪溜到前面，手里拿着录音机。她刚录到一小段对话，就被他们发现了。

“……真的怀疑这是不是他，杰克。”威尔正说道。 “ _感觉_ 不像是他，而像是一个对开膛手谋杀案有着深入了解的人的模仿……怎么了？”他转身，跟随杰克忧虑的目光，而弗雷迪举起一只手朝着他的怒容打了个招呼。

“我希望我能欢迎你回到这个国家，格雷厄姆先生，”她说，穿过软塌塌的地面走向他们，“但这里 _不_ 欢迎你，尽管FBI似乎另有想法。”

“你难道没有别的事可做了吗，”威尔问道，语气尖刻，“当个畅销书作家什么的？”

她脸上紧绷的笑容让人感觉无法回避。“我的首要职责是真相，”她说，“给公众应有的真相。”

“有趣，”威尔说，“我以为你的职责是促销。汉尼拔和我当你的摇钱树已经有一段时间了，不是吗？也许你应该付给我一部分利润。我不得不佩服你，你甚至成功挽回了弗莱德里克在大众眼中的形象。这可不是件容易的事。他在被火烧之前可没有这么受欢迎。”

“奇尔顿医生因为你和汉尼拔·莱克特对他所做之事而这些年来饱受折磨。他到现在，还遭受着你们各自所作所为带来的心理影响。”

“你真是伤透了我的心。”威尔嗤笑道。“我从来没对他动过一根手指；你可以去问他本人。”

“但他比你想象的要坚强。”弗雷迪继续道。“尽管你们那么努力，他还是从你们两人的手中活下来了。”

威尔的表情看上去像是，他想要说些什么，但转念一想、及时将评论又咽了回去。弗雷迪默默感叹他的自控力；她怀念那些他当着证人的面、对着录音带公然威胁她的日子。头条新闻自己就送上门了。

“走吧。”杰克说，用力拍了拍威尔的背。弗雷迪留意到威尔眼睛睁大、随后又因接触而眯起的样子，这种熟悉的旧姿态如今对她而言感觉有多不对劲，就必定对他而言同样不对劲。她的目光跃向杰克的脸，后者被绷出了紧张的痛苦线条。

“我们都在穿过过去的幽魂。”她说。“杰克·克劳福德向心理学神童威尔·格雷厄姆寻求帮助，以逮捕一个他们二者之一怀疑是汉尼拔·莱克特的杀手。”

“我想我得再年轻些才能算得上是个神童。”威尔说。“这不是莱克特。”威尔说着，感觉到杰克在他颈后的怒视，听见警告的咆哮从杰克胸膛里升起。

“威尔——”

“你可以告诉你的读者不是他。”威尔稳步向前，不顾杰克愈渐增加的愤怒，弗雷迪的双眼不禁因她未曾预料的好运而闪烁光芒。“这不是汉尼拔会为米利亚姆·拉斯安排的结局。对他而言太过草率了，而且缺乏戏剧性。”

“类似骨头像柴火一样堆满了一幢房子，那种戏剧性？”弗雷迪问道。她的声音一如既往地热情而稳定，尽管她的血液因威尔使用了莱克特的名字而欣喜得快速跳动着；读者会注意到的。她会确保他们注意到。

“正是如此。”威尔说，他感觉到杰克的手狠狠按在了他的肩上，与此同时，他听到自己发出了一阵像是吞下舌头的声音。

“威尔，我们该走了。 _就现在。_ ”

“再见。”威尔说，对着记者半挥挥手，随后才转身面对杰克，开始了他们向着轿车的快速行进。

******

和弗雷迪一样，杰克也是一副绝对震惊的表情，但他的那副明显暴跳如雷，而她却充满了高兴。“你他妈到底怎么回事？”他们一离开他必定认为的收音范围之外，杰克就对他厉声吼道。威尔暗暗希望他们并没有离开；他想象着汉尼拔过后读到这篇即兴采访时面露笑意的样子。“你脑子里在想什么，和她那样聊天？你几乎承认了佛罗里达的案子。”

威尔耸耸肩。“所以呢？我差不多要拿到外交豁免了。不论如何你对此都已经有足够多的证据了。”

杰克气急败坏，一时暴怒得说不出话来，而威尔面对他的怒火之势，却感到出奇的平静。通常，他会感觉愤怒的回响从自己心底升起，会发现自己同样气得说不出话。但尽管杰克向他们之间的空气发出着强烈的振动，他却很平静，仿佛他能看到这情绪，却感觉不到它。仿佛在他们之间有墙相隔。

剩下的路程在沉默中度过，杰克让自己镇定了下来。等他们到达他们车辆的时候，他已经冷静到可以用一只粗大的手指指着威尔的脸，对他命令道，“你在为我工作的时候，不能和记者说话。”他要求道，而威尔的目光越过他的指尖，和他的双眼对视。“没有我的允许，你不能和任何人说话。明白了吗？”

“别指着我。”威尔回道，然后打开副驾驶座的车门坐了进去。

然而，他还没能完全坐稳，杰克就一把抓住了他的肩膀，把他拖了回来。“我为你担保过了，”他说，“我的名誉已经因为你的所作所为遭受了巨大的影响，而现在，我冒着极大风险将剩下的那些用来帮助你。这能给我换来你的忠诚甚至感激吗？”

“你的名誉不值钱，杰克。”威尔答道，耸肩摆脱了杰克的抓握。或者说试图，因为杰克的手指捏得更用力了，深陷进他的肩膀直到他痛得不禁蹙额。“你做这些才不是为了我。”

“哦？”杰克说，听起来有些狂躁。“你以为普鲁内尔和FBI的其他 _所有_ 人想要在我们掌握你方位的那一刻做些什么？我给你个提示——绝对不是想要为了你的安全而讨价还价达成协议。”

威尔咬着舌头阻止自己回应，因为他很确信“我不在乎”是杰克现在最不想从他口中听到的话，并且他开始真的为杰克的一只手在他肩上捏出淤青、另一只手在他身侧握紧又松开的样子而感到担心了。

“上车。”杰克终于说道，如此突然地放开了他，威尔不禁跌撞着后退，一只手扶住车边才稳定住了自己。他抬眼看向杰克走开的宽阔背影，并非第一次地想象着他和汉尼拔所计划的事情正走向实现。

_快了，_ 他告诉自己，他深吸一口气站直了身子，活动着脖子和双肩，然后坐进车里，将车门合上。

[1] Ch25 标题所引用诗作全文如下：

““尽管你的苦痛并非

任何口舌可言明，

三个 我将给你甜美

愉悦为它们各自

但它必须属于你”

花朵低语

呢喃如此热切

“我将给你五个

希望为任何恐惧

但它必须属于你”

完美鲜活的

福祉之花

“ **七个天堂为**

 **仅仅一人将死** ，我将

给你”寂静地

哭号着（我们称

玫瑰为一个）谜

“但它必须属于你”

"though your sorrows not

any tongue may name,

three i'll give you sweet

joys for each of them

But it must be your"

whispers that flower

murmurs eager this

"i will give you five

hopes for any fear,

but it Must be your"

perfectly alive

blossom of a bliss

" **seven heavens for**

 **just one dying** ,i’ll

give you" silently

cries the(whom we call

rose a)mystery

"but it must be Your"”

[2] Choptank，马里兰州地名。

[3] 这其实是个翻译得不怎么贴合原意的双关。原文为： _By the Skin of Our Teeth: Hannibal the Cannibal’s Boyfriend Consults on Buffalo Bill Murders._ 其中by the skin of one's teeth是英文俚语，意为“做成了某件事但完成得非常悬/可能性就如同牙齿上的皮肤那么薄（可能性很小）”（If you do something by the skin of your teeth, you just manage to do it but very nearly fail. /By an amount equal to the thickness of the (imaginary) skin on one's teeth.）。与此同时，skin对应水牛比尔案，teeth对应牙仙案。这个标题的双关可以说是非常巧妙了。中文真的很难翻译出来，于是最终选择了抛弃原意，在形式上玩个梗；但是依然，舌尖代表汉尼拔，剥皮代表水牛比尔。

除此之外，我还想列几个没有被我最终采用的备选译文：“ _饮鸩止渴/如“梗”在“喉”：食人魔汉尼拔男友就水牛比尔谋杀案提供咨询。_ ”前一个被放弃是因为没有双关，后一个被放弃是因为弗雷迪并不知道水牛比尔往尸体喉咙里塞了虫蛹。如果有人还有其他更好想法的话也可以分享一下~~~


	26. 最明智且灿烂如太阳

房子很大——他们的声音几乎从少有装饰的客厅的高天花板上回荡下来。一只简陋的沙发，一张抛过光的樱桃木茶几，弯曲的黄铜台灯顶部散发出的光晕被简约的灰色灯罩所遮住。这个房间看起来就是不常使用的样子——没有书摊开放在茶几上，以便第二天晚上继续阅读，没有被遗忘的咖啡杯抑或一杯温热的水，没有生命在这里生活的痕迹。杰克领着他穿过客厅，走向走廊尽头的一扇门。门对面的墙上挂着一张裱起的杰克婚礼那天的照片，如果不是看到他怀中的贝拉的话，威尔不确定自己能否认出照片里那个微笑的男人。

“有个浴室和客房相连。”杰克告诉他，当威尔那茫然的目光落在他脸上时，他不禁转移重心，罕见地表现出了不适。他们在车里谈论过这个了。而讨论进展并不顺利。“如果你需要什么，你随时都可以打电话或发短信。”

威尔没有回话，杰克咳嗽一声打破了寂静。“听着，威尔，你得预料到在上次发生那些事情后，我们会采取一些 _预防措施_ 。”

“所以如果发生火灾什么的，”威尔说道，选择不去直接回应杰克的声明，也不指出他们过去曾尝试对他采取的预防措施从来没有起到过什么作用，“你会记得来开客房的锁吗？”

“看在上帝的份上，”杰克咒骂着，音量拔高，“你怎么能问出这种问题？不会有事发生的。反正这只是个暂时的安排。你越早领我们找到水牛比尔，你就能越早上路。不会再有上锁的房门，不会再有联邦悬赏在你头上。你觉得在那之前能应付一下吗？”

听到门从外面关上的声响，他的皮肤一阵刺痒，脑袋里充满着他自己的心跳声、和那些铁栅栏和牢不可破的玻璃隔断的记忆，但他迫使自己克服焦虑呼吸。这只是一段很短的时间，他提醒自己。如果他当初选择的话，他随时可以摆脱这些束缚。他是自己选择来这儿的。他不是个囚徒。

他绝不会再次成为囚徒了。

他依然没有完全认清，如果按照杰克的规则做事，他的结果将会如何。交易还作数吗？还是说这是个陷阱——杰克自己布下的，或者更有可能的是，普鲁内尔用半真半假的话语通过杰克在幕后操纵？他是否会发现自己面对的是冰冷的灰色牢房，还是一个更像汉尼拔的旧家、在阿拉娜的看护下？他是否依然会发现自己的头在断头台上，还是说合作能为他换来性命、若非自由？

他一点也不打算找出答案。精疲力竭，威尔倒在床上，只费心踢掉了自己的鞋子。房间里很凉，但不是真的冷。不愿再次站起身来，威尔扭动着将身下的毛毯拽了出来，盖在自己身上，随后叹息一声闭上了眼。

他所陷入的，并不完全是场梦境。更像是一段回忆——威尔记得他们在阿根廷的最后一个清晨。当他醒来时，他是如何能听到雨水从屋外房檐上滴落，阵雨之间的天空流动着灰暗的光。当威尔张开双眼时，汉尼拔是如何没有和他一起躺在床上。他为此感到恼怒，恼怒着自己被剥夺了在他们分别之前的又一次、醒来翻身面对汉尼拔的发亮双眼和温暖怀抱的机会。他拒绝让自己去想那组在他意识深处喧嚣的词语： _最后一次_ 。

当威尔终于踉跄走进厨房时，汉尼拔正在楼下等候。他已经穿戴整齐，脚边放着行李箱，一只手里拿着平板，另一只手里端着咖啡。他抬起头来看着威尔走进房间，朝那份静待着他的咖啡和成盘鸡蛋点点头，而威尔愁容满面地滑进了他在桌旁的座位。

汉尼拔叹了口气，放下平板，转过视线，以一种令人惊讶的同情审视着威尔。“振作起来，威尔。”他说，打破了威尔悲哀的沉默，“这只会是一段很短的时间。”

他对于即将来临的孤立所感觉到的悲痛之势，在那时几乎压垮了他，而他突然想到，他所感觉到的不单单只是 _他的_ 情绪。而那认知——在他镇静冰冷的外表下，汉尼拔燃烧着一份相似的剧烈恐惧——将空气从他的肺部挤出。

“你……保证？”当他终于找到了再次形成话语所需的空气时，他能做的只有喘息。他希望自己听起来讽刺，但当它们悬吊在他们两人之间的桌子上方时，那些话在他耳中听起来更接近绝望。威尔希望自己能将它们从空气中摘下、收回。词句在寂静中回响，愚蠢，幼稚，充满恳求。

他感觉到汉尼拔的手放在了他的手上，他抬起头来，看向那双恶魔般的红色眼睛，此刻却多了几分恳切与哀伤。“我保证。”他说，紧紧凝视着威尔那双一眨不眨的眼睛。随后他松开了在威尔手上的抓握，坐回原位重新拿起他的那杯咖啡，然后回到依然打开在平板电脑上的新闻应用。头条说了些关于NASA的事情，关于新星球、新世界的发现。威尔想知道在它们上面，是否会有其他版本的他们，过着其他版本的这段生命。如果有足够时间和资源的话，他们能够到达那些世界吗，他们会对自己、 _为_ 自己说些什么呢？“而我总是遵守我的诺言。”

听到那句话，他笑了。摇了摇头，他透过他刚刚甩进眼里的卷曲刘海向上端详，看着汉尼拔的眼神热切闪向他的模样。他那时便知道他会想念那副神情，但他没有意识到会有多么想念。如今，独自一人，被锁在杰克的客房之中，汉尼拔的缺席正吞噬着他，如同冻雨从他身体中央向外蔓延，仿佛他的骨髓已经变成了冰，而冰霜正向着表皮扩及。他想象着雪白的皮肤从他身上剥落，呈方片，呈菱形，呈所有那些水牛比尔从他的受害者身上取走的奇怪几何形状。尸体缺失了一块块的皮肤。尸体被水冲着拍打在河岸上，或是被水中的枯木拦下。尸体被剥下了各种形状的皮肤，而那些形状一定意味着什么，但对他而言却没有任何意义。

“再给我讲一遍计划。”威尔看着记忆中的自己对汉尼拔说，仿佛他正站在厨房餐桌对面，看着。看着汉尼拔的手在举起咖啡时的微微颤抖——一丝他在那时没有注意到的颤栗。看着他自己眼中的热烈目光。“我们得烂熟于心。”

“你当然说的没错。”汉尼拔回道，而威尔看着自己的双眼是如何似乎被汉尼拔的注视所吸引，如同海浪如何被拉向岸边。“但我们同样需要明确，如果偏离计划成为了一种必然，我们应该做些什么。”

此刻威尔不禁皱眉，正如他那时如何皱眉。这种情形他当时便不想考虑，现在仍没有更渴望着去思量。他听到自己的声音从桌对面传来，“那在这种情况下，我们应该做什么呢？”

“做那些、为了达到我们渴求的结局，我们所需要做的任何、一切事情。”

“任何事情。”他重复道，伴着一股像是奔腾水流的声音，过去消逝在了现实之中，两条声线交叉融合，而威尔睁开双眼，又一次地面对着空荡荡的漆黑房间。

******

“我知道我上次说过了见到你回来我很惊喜，”普莱斯说，“而那时我真心相信我是惊喜的。”

“吉米。”泽勒警告道。

一如所有往常，警告没有用。“但那只是因为我没意识到我 _现在_ 会有多么惊喜。现在说见到你回来我很惊喜甚至表达不出来它原本的含义；我那时候就应该说些除惊喜之外的别的什么。”

“你可以现在说些别的什么。”威尔提议道，漫不经心地提供着帮助。“你现在可以很震惊。”

“我也已经用过那个词了，”普莱斯说，“在你上次 _离开_ 的时候。”

“上次你说的是，见到我感觉很好。”威尔提醒他。在他们之间有一张检查桌相隔，但有那么半秒，吉米脸上的表情清楚地传达出，那个障碍也许并不足以使威尔的下巴免受伤害。随后他的脸上就露出了一贯的风趣神情和善意愉悦，威尔很难说哪种外表才是普莱斯内心自我的真实表达。也许都不是。更有可能的是，两者都是。

“见到你感觉很好。”普莱斯现在说道，嗓音更轻快了。“见到你总是很好。”

“这点见仁见智。”泽勒插嘴道，但他投向威尔的眼神几乎是和善的。有点害怕，有点可怜，但没有任何明显的恶意。几乎可以说是温柔的。不是那种看向杀手的眼神，而更像是看着一个幸存者。对于这种情形下他是受害者的假设，威尔暗自皱起眉头，但作为掩护，这是个很好的方式。就让他们以为汉尼拔把他洗脑了吧；这相当迎合他的目的。 _他们大概觉得我很了不起，_ 威尔思忖， _能从他强有力的影响下挣脱出来。仿佛他是德古拉一样。_

他的想象力沿着汉尼拔就是德古拉的想法一路疾驰——都是脸色苍白、口音浓重的怪人，意图用他们超自然的操纵力，尽命数允许地吞噬许许多多的受害人类。这不由得使他好奇汉尼拔身着黑色天鹅绒斗篷看起来会是什么样子。他大概会看起来很蠢，威尔认为，但他会带着相当强大的自信把它扯下来。普莱斯使他回到了当下，和手头的任务上来。

“没有一具尸体上有指纹。”他说，边说边摆弄着显微镜。“事实上，没有任何证据，除了那些茧。”

“茧，”威尔重复道，“杰克提到过它们。他说它们——”

“和我们在你前任心理医生的空眼窝里找到的是同一种，”泽勒补充完了句子，“只不过我们是在六名受害者的软腭里找到的这些，而不是在他们眼里。”

“他把虫子塞进受害者的喉咙里，”普莱斯插嘴道，“真是个变态。”

“昆虫幼体是在死后放进去的。”泽勒澄清道。他打开抽屉，取出一个透明的标本玻璃罐，一个长长的棕色物体正随意地躺在底部。它看起来像一具木乃伊。泽勒用一套细长的镊子把这东西取了出来，将它放在检查桌灯下的一张白纸上。他将可调节臂上的放大镜摆动到它上方，而威尔俯身检视着昆虫，沿着它的大致轮廓，一层半透明的鞘像石棺一样罩在它外面。他能看见在那层遮盖下的附加物，将虫体裹得那么紧，以至于它们也许会被刻印出浅浮雕。那张小脸看起来很睿智。

它的确看起来和杰克阿拉娜在他第二次待在BSHCI期间带给他的生物是同一种，这使得汉尼拔就是凶手的理论更加可信了。“有没有可能是它误入了受害者喉咙？当他们在水里的时候？”

“我们联系了史密森尼，”普莱斯摇了摇头，回答道，“就像发现杜穆里埃医生里的那些时我们所做的一样。这是一种叫做 _厄瑞玻斯• 欧多拉_[2]的夜蛾，俗称黑妖蛾。它在这个地区并不常见，而且无论如何也不会在水里。”

“史密森尼的人觉得这些样本是人工养殖的。”泽勒补充道。“因为它们的蜕皮和季节什么的——实话实说，他们都是一些奇怪的家伙。日久天长的，整天研究虫子一定会对人的脑子产生什么影响。”

“好吧。”威尔说道，决定不去评论泽勒和普莱斯所做工作的正常与否，研究暴力死亡而非虫子。“所以我们要找一个在家里养巨型蛾子的人？这是个流行的爱好吗？”

“哦是的，”普莱斯说，“小姑娘们很吃这一套。”

“比你想象的还要不流行，”泽勒更正道，“而且你大概也不会以为它有多流行。”

“主要是昆虫学家，”普莱斯说，“还有丝绸行业，虽然他们不养这个特殊的品种，史密森尼的家伙们说。偶尔也会有古怪的收藏者。”

“古怪这个词用得对，”泽勒说，“谁会想让一群毛茸茸的大虫子在他们的房子周围飞来飞去？想想就诡异。”

“我不知道，”普莱斯说，“在史密森尼那群家伙告诉我们之后，我发现蛾子还挺有意思的。你知不知道，有一种蛾子专靠大型哺乳动物的眼泪为生？太神奇了！”

“神奇，”威尔轻声赞同，“但经常很有毁灭力。大部分人更喜欢蝴蝶不是没有原因的。”

“个人而言，我更喜欢猫。”

“这些茧是所有案子的三个共同点之一。”泽勒继续道，威尔边听边审视着玻璃下的昆虫。“全部发现在水里，全部塞着茧，全部被剥了皮——缺失的皮肤大小形状不同，但每次的手法都一样。他们的皮肤很松弛——不只是因为他们泡在水里，而像是他们刚刚减过肥。”

“他饿着他们，”威尔说，“之后更容易给他们剥皮。”

泽勒点头。“这就是现行的理论。而且他取走的碎片看起来是有意的，甚至可以说是干净利落。”

“为什么是这些形状？”威尔疑问道。“他要用它做什么？”他低头凝视着那张木乃伊的睿智面庞，仿佛这个未出世的昆虫会有他想要的答案。

通往实验室的开门声，和高跟鞋踩在油毡地上的声音，打断了谈话。威尔从那个如同包裹在上等丝绸中的婴儿一般的奇特昆虫上抬起头来，而他的额头立刻挤出了深深的皱痕。

“如果你们过会儿决定离开这栋楼，小心着点。”阿拉娜说道，低头看向她正摆放至墙边的那把雨伞，一时没留意到威尔正站在她面前两三米的地方。“弗雷迪正在停车场附近徘徊，等着扑向那些可能的‘内部线人’，以求那些杰克·克劳福德为了逮捕水牛比尔愿意付出什么代价的‘内部消息’。”

她的话渐渐归于沉默，随后当她抬起眼睛、看到他站在那里时，转变为了颤抖的呼气。他那时则感觉仿佛空气离开了房间，有那么窒息的一秒，他们都沉默地僵在原地，谁也不知道该说些什么。普莱斯在他身后换了个姿势，他鞋子发出的吱吱声是房间中唯一的声响。

“嘿。”威尔终于说道，在他自己耳中，他的声音听起来沙哑又干燥。他咳嗽一声，张开嘴还想再说些什么，却发现自己找不出话来说，于是他再次闭上了嘴，让自己的视线停留在她大衣最顶端的扣子上。他能感觉到紧张的能量，感觉到恐惧和怒火，以及在那之下，还有些许怜悯和爱意，不过，全部被一层迷惑的光泽所笼罩。

“威尔，”她终于设法开口，嘴巴做着一些不是微笑，而更像是对微笑的绝望尝试的动作，“杰克告诉过我你可能会来。”

“没预料到我会接受邀请？”他问道。“你觉得我会错过这次见到我所有老朋友的机会吗？”

听到这些话，她满面愁容。“我们都很担心你。”她小心翼翼说道。“我很高兴你没事。”

“担心到，想要再次给我下套，无视我的意愿给我下药？”他还来不及阻止它们，这些话就说了出来，划破了实验室里脆弱的平静。他能听到身后泽勒透过牙缝吸气的声音，看见阿拉娜的嘴唇如何抿成一条严厉线条，她的眼睛如何眯起。

“如果我们要谈谈过去那些不恰当的行径，”在一段长时间的停顿之后，阿拉娜答道，她的声音既充满提防、又充满警告，“我觉得从你的那些开始会更好。也许最好的是暂时搁置有关过去的讨论，你不觉得吗？”

在她声音中有一种平稳、一定程度的控制感，对她而言并不自然，而像是习得的。与她交谈时，不可能不注意到她是如何为了生存而被迫进化的。她的声音、目光、表情、姿态的变化，如同骇人的手掌印一般引人注目，而威尔清楚地知道这些手掌印会与谁相符。

不过，他还是无法与自己反击的欲望相抗衡，愤怒在他体内涌动，尽管他知道自己会后悔为这丝敌意火上浇油，毕竟它很难有助于他们的计划。“我从来没碰过你，阿拉娜，即使是在你利用过我、侵入我的头脑、违背我的意愿关押我之后。”

“但说实在的，没人应该因为假定你喜欢那种东西而被谴责。”她顶了一句，然后紧紧地闭上了嘴，仿佛要防止有更多东西跑出来。从检查桌后，普莱斯吹了一声低沉的口哨。

“嘿，该说你们俩了，”他说，试图用一种轻快的嗓音，“我们在这个实验室里不能使用那种语言。”

“我要走了。”阿拉娜收起她的雨伞，宣布道。“很抱歉打扰你们。”她在门边停下脚步，回头瞥了一眼，用她那双冷漠的宝石蓝眼睛与威尔的目光相对。“不管你打算什么时候离开这栋楼，都一定留心弗雷迪，威尔。我相信她正在找你。我告诉过她聪明点就该避开你，但她什么时候接受过哪怕一条好建议？”

******

他在门厅里追上了她，就在她正要伸手开门的时候，他把手放在了她的肩上，喊着她的名字把她拦了下来。当她转身看向他，睁大了眼、惊恐万分时，他很快就收回了手。双手举起表示休战，他迅速给出了道歉。

“对不起，对不起，我不该碰你的。”他说道，嗓音高亢而诚恳，迫切地想让她在他面前待久一点，以便得到他需要的信息。“我也不该那样回应你。我有点惊讶。我道歉，好吗？”

她眯起了眼，但阿拉娜还是小心翼翼地点了点头。“我能理解那种感觉，”她说，“知道你回来我也很震惊。”

“是啊，我想也是。”威尔回道。“听着，我真的很抱歉。我没想到我还能再见到你，但在从阿根廷过来的航班上，我想了很多这会是怎样一番场面，而这不是我想要的样子。”他走近一步，双手依然恳求地高举着，阿拉娜的目光在他脸上闪过，但她没有后退。 _总是如此勇敢，_ 威尔心想， _太过勇敢会害了她。_ “我怀疑我们是否还能成为朋友，但如果有可能的话，我希望我们能友好相处。”

他看着她的表情柔和下来，而当她的眼神中包含更多的怜悯而非恐惧时，他放下了手。“像这样见到你真好，”她说，“你看起来更像原先的自己了，较……上次而言。”

威尔点头。“我知道。”他说。“嘿，我们能找个地方聊聊吗？我想吃点东西喝点咖啡，如果你愿意的话。”

“我不知道。”阿拉娜低下头说道。她咬嘴唇的那副犹豫不决的样子，他认出是在他们变得与背叛和痛苦如此亲密熟悉之前的很长一段时间曾有过的。他不禁微笑。

“我可以离开校园，”他撩拨地补充道，“只要有人监护我。”

看到她表情转变、决心破碎的样子，他的笑意更浓了。“午饭。”阿拉娜说。“你请客。”

******

咖啡馆昏暗的灯光和深陷的包间，为他们两人提供了一个安全的用餐场所，不受陌生人或记者的打扰。威尔刻意地咀嚼着他的三明治，研究着阿拉娜的脸——她头发的熟悉波浪中交织着依旧少见的银丝，她的嘴角显露出新的线条，但是因为微笑还是皱眉，威尔很难猜到。

“你最近怎么样？”他终于说道，因为在这种情况下实在没有什么别的可说。“普莱斯说你从BSHCI的位置上退下来了？”

阿拉娜点点头，她的黑发在脸旁摆动。“在我还能选择的时候我就退下来了。劳兹和奇尔顿对我的名誉——还有杰克的名誉——造成了不少影响，弗莱德里克对他先前的陈述做了撤回，还有那本该死的书。”她停顿了一下，也许在等待着威尔表示同情。当他并没有时，她若无其事继续道。“这也挺好的。没有汉尼拔，我就没有什么理由在那儿了，”她耸耸肩，“我从来没想要过那种权力或责任。”

“看起来有点浮夸，”他说，“那种头衔和那个职位。完全不是我想象中你会享受的那种生活。在我刚开始认识你的时候，我是说，在你还穿着裹身裙，从收容所领养杂种狗的时候。”

阿拉娜的笑容有些忧伤，但听到他的话，她的眼中闪过一丝愉悦。“更单纯的时候。”她承认道。“恐怕我现在的生活大概也看起来很浮夸；我离开BSHCI是为了让玛格和我能专注于维杰庄园的慈善事业。”

威尔挑起一边眉毛。“问题少年的圣经营？”他猜道。

“动物权益。”阿拉娜更正道，轻笑着举起她的那杯咖啡。“玛格的主意。”

“玛格怎么样了？”他保持自己的语气随意，毫无威胁。 _没什么可担心的。_

“她很好。”阿拉娜答道。她大笑，然后，摇了摇头，伸手到包里拿手机，边说边用手指翻找着照片。“我们决定让摩根在家上学，玛格负责历史课。”她伸出胳膊，把手机递给他，屏幕被阿拉娜幸福家庭的画面所点亮，她们在一个阳光明媚的日子里站在前廊上。正是一副天伦之乐的画面。玛格的铜红色卷发长长了，摆荡在锁骨下方四五英寸的位置上。她面带微笑，威尔突然意识到自己从没亲眼见过她的笑容。在玛格身前，站着一个小男孩，他穿着一全套缩小版的雅典盔甲，在他的母亲为他拍下照片时，以凶狠的坚定盯着镜头。

威尔怀着浓厚的兴趣检视着这张照片，记忆着玛格光滑肩膀的曲线，记忆着小士兵眼神中的坚定，以及，最重要的是，他们身后前门上清晰可见的门牌号码。他能看清他们保持完美的院子后面牌子上的街名的模糊形状。他迫使自己的表情转变为平静的笑容，随意地将手机还了回去。“你看起来很幸福。”他说。

“我是很幸福。”她说。“我从没想到我能拥有这一切。随后——”

“随后你担心你没法保持住它。”他说。这本应是一场尴尬的对话——远超尴尬——但他从自己与汉尼拔的交往中学到了一件事，那就是只有当一人让这些时刻尴尬时，它们才会变得尴尬。具有正常同理心的人类，还是会识得并模仿他们与之互动的人的态度。他迫使自己听起来开放而随意，知道阿拉娜会映照他。“我知道。我为你感到高兴。我很高兴我们中的一个人能保持住这种生活。有时候我希望……”他的声音越来越小，他耸了耸肩，微笑着，看向一旁。“我知道你在想什么。如果我想要的是天伦之乐的平静生活，那我肯定找错对象了。”

“你上次见到他是什么时候？”她问道，音量比先前小了许多，威尔抬起眼来，看见她正低头盯着自己的咖啡。

“两年多以前。”威尔答道，给出了那个他给杰克的同样谎言。“我们在佛罗里达之后就分道扬镳了。”

“为什么？”她问道，而威尔皱起了眉头。

“我们有一些……分歧，关于我们的长期生活应当看起来如何。”威尔说，希望着她能任由他将事情糊弄过去。但她的目光此刻又回到了他身上，眼神苛求，而他感觉到现在给她一些进一步的解释会更加容易，感觉到一种虚假的信赖会帮助他赢得她的信任。“我想要消失，在某个我们不会被认出的地方简单生活。他想要的……比这更多。他说……既然我们已经走到了一起，是时候让我们将世界漆满红色了。”

他让他的声音因虚假的痛苦而哽咽，让目光忧伤地抬起，以与她的对视片刻，看到那其中的怜悯，他轻轻微笑着。“哦，威尔。”她叹息道。

“你试着警告过我，”他说，“我该听的，但我以为我能改变他。”

“我在这儿不是为了说‘我早跟你说过’，”她说，“我知道和汉尼拔在一起是什么感觉。警告是没有用的。他总有法子进入你的头脑。”

_还能进入其他地方，_ 威尔心想，但在他的舌头来得及将它表达成语言之前，他就咬住舌头将这个叛徒般的想法阻在了口中。相反，他再次微笑，嘴角和眼角因佯装的悲伤而温柔。“是啊，”他说，“我，在所有人之中，本应该更清楚的。”他自嘲地笑了一声。“你早跟我说过，是吧？但我还是一意孤行、毁了自己的生活。”

她用一只手盖住了他的，那双蓝色眼睛真诚地凝视着他的。“这是你回到从前的机会。”她说。

“我知道。”他呼吸着，为自己的嗓音在词句上颤抖的样子感到骄傲。他总是因他的表演能力而惊喜；幸运的是，其他人似乎也从来没怀疑过。他捏了捏她的手作为回应。“我觉得自己好傻。真感激有你和杰克这样的朋友。我——我很抱歉。对先前那些事。还有，你知道的，比那更早的那些。”

“没事。”她说。“我们都搞砸了。我不怪你，也不会怪我自己。”

“是啊，”他说，“这都是汉尼拔的错。”

“没错。”她说，眼神闪闪发光，“而我们很快就能将他捉拿归案了。我没法相信他居然傻到回来巴尔的摩；他脑子里在想些什么？”她大笑起来。“我想这就是你来这儿设法搞清的事吧？”

他皱起眉头。“米利亚姆·拉斯告诉过我，开膛手打算最后再杀掉她。即使在她摆脱掉他之后，她仍然坚信，只要他还活着，她就永远不会自由。”

“这就解释了她为什么那么急着开枪打死奇尔顿，”阿拉娜沉思道，“在她还相信他就是开膛手的时候。她一定觉得自己命悬一线。”

威尔太过深知那种可怕的、心脏抽动的感觉，他对这句话的反应远不止微微一哼。“她的治疗是什么样的？”他问。“成功吗？”

“怎样才算成功？”阿拉娜反问道。“随着时间推移，她接受了她的记忆是被纂改过的，接受了她开枪打了一个无辜男人。我想她恢复了一些记忆——我没有参与她的治疗，说实在的，但不管是谁经手她的案例，都认定她成功到足以出院了。她被认为有能力过上一个正常的生活，对她自己或对他人都不再是个威胁了。”

“她还以为自己会是开膛手的最后一名受害者吗？”他问。“我不知道她一开始怎么得出这个结论的，不知道这是她自己设想出来的，还是汉尼拔说过的，或者只是他暗示如此、因为他想让她相信它。但一旦他给出保证，他通常都会遵守。不管是谁杀了米利亚姆，并没有因为她而停手。”

威尔将视线切到阿拉娜苍白的面庞上，随后再一次移开了目光。在一段长久的沉默之后她终于开口，她的声音听起来饱受煎熬。“我们都知道汉尼拔改变过主意。”她说。

“我不觉得这是汉尼拔，阿拉娜，”他说，“我真的不觉得。如果杰克真的想要在其他任何人失踪之前捉到这个凶手，我认为他应该听我的，或者至少对杀手是除汉尼拔·莱克特以外的人的观点更加开放一些。”

“如果不是他，那会是谁？你自己说过这个凶手感觉很熟悉。”

威尔的表情更加阴沉了。他感觉答案在他脑海深处刺痛着，等待着脱落下来，这样它便能够飘到前沿。对这个他还没能解开的谜团，他感到一丝恼怒的熟悉瘙痒。“我不知道，”他说，“暂时而言，但我会搞清楚的。”

“希望如此，”她说，“既是为了你也是为任何未来的受害者。”

******

他听到前门阖上，然后走进了厨房，小心翼翼地关上身后地下室的门。门闩转动发出声音，随后所有来自楼下的噪音立刻消失了——沉重的门完全阻隔住了声响。

当她穿过前门时，他正站在厨房岛旁，倒着两杯白葡萄酒。他听到她的高跟鞋咔咔作响，然后停顿了一下，接着是她在前门脱掉鞋子后，丝袜脚步轻轻踏过的声音。他等待着，心脏因突然的期待而砰砰作响，直到她在片刻后走进了厨房。她将钥匙扔在岛台上，带着感激的微笑接过了那杯递给她的酒。

“今天很辛苦吧？”他问道，沐浴在她灿烂笑容的光辉中。但她的脸色却因他的提问而阴云密布，他的心也因她皱起的眉头而沉了下来。

“威尔·格雷厄姆回来了。”她告诉他，在大口喝之前先品了一口酒。“杰克给了他些什么——最有可能是某种豁免权——以换取他在水牛比尔案上的咨询。”

“就算是杰克也不可能这么傻。”弗莱德里克嘲弄道，但他很了解杰克，知道当有案子要破且涉及威尔时，他就是这么傻。他感觉自己听到她的话心脏顿了一下，然后进入了超速运转。他喝了长长一口，然后长长地深呼吸。他试着不去想自己的嗓音变得沙哑的样子，仿佛他的喉咙刚被烧焦一样。

“阿拉娜警告我说离他远点。”弗雷迪继续道，她缓缓微笑、漫不经心甩了甩头，打量着他。猩红色的卷发在她闪闪发光的皮肤旁荡漾，一片红色的海洋拍打着岸边起沫的白色沙滩。它是如此完美，如此奶油般光滑，草莓般粉嫩，即使她允许他用他重建后的手指在她身上抚摸，他知道他也没法用他重建的神经和移植的皮肤、完全感受到她丝绸般的柔软。

“你 _应该_ 离他远点。”弗莱德里克说，嗓音诚恳，还有些许颤抖。在数月的语言治疗之后，在所有那些重建手术之后，他的声音又一次听起来像他了。他听到了那种熟悉的因恐惧而破音的样子。“在我们写了这么多关于他的作品之后，我们都没必要再冒险引起他的任何注意了。”

“我跟他说过话了。”弗雷迪继续道，抿了又一口，并无视了他懊丧的呻吟。她是那么勇敢，那么无畏且美丽；每次她到这里探访他，以一种知道自己被渴求、知道自己有所归属的自在姿态踱步而进，他便感觉自己仿佛引诱了一只野兽进了家门。他看着她的喉咙动作。想象着他的双手如同她的皮肤那样柔软而敏感，如它一般新鲜而充满活力。“他几乎承认了佛罗里达的案子，而且他用莱克特的教名称呼他。你还应该听听他是怎么谈论他的，仿佛他敬仰他，完全充满崇拜。我不敢相信杰克没听出来。他必须听得出来。”

他能听出她声音中的兴奋，她的整个身体看起来都伴随着一股疯狂的能量而振动。“弗雷德丽卡，求你了，”他恳求道，“在他还能控制自己的时候，他就把我活活烧了。他现在 _没有什么_ 可失去的了。 _不要_ 让自己以身犯险。”

“你想任由他为所欲为？想来就来，想走就走？对他造成的死亡，对他夺去的生命——对他对你做过的那些事——不承担任何后果？”

“我最想要的，”弗莱德里克说，“就是正义。或者复仇。但每一次和他们两人的遭遇，都会让我失去一些东西，而我已经没法失去更多了。”

她的眼神没有柔和下来，但在她嘴角处有一丝平滑，显示着她深沉的情感。“是时候夺回一些我们失去的东西了。”她说。

“ _那些_ 是无可挽回的。”他说。她还没有付出过他所付出的代价——他祈祷她永远不会。“我们所有这些生命与他们相交的人，”他告诉她，“都发觉自己被改变了，被塑造成了扭曲的镜像。”

“除了我。”她说。

“除了你。”伴着一声痛苦的大笑，他承认道，并且第千百次地想要知道，为何如此。她是多么了不起啊！那么的完整无损——无论是她毫无负担的心灵，还是她完美无瑕的皮肤。而他自己的，却发着奇异的光，被拉扯过，被不完美地重建过。当然，他对化妆并不陌生，他新的例行工作已经相当熟练了。这就是为什么，他几乎没花多长时间，就让他的脸又一次看上去像是他的脸了。他将其余的自己尽可能地遮掩在衣物下。

“夺回我们所失去的。”他沉思着重复她的话，看着她像苍白的石头一样在阳光下闪耀。

[1] Ch26标题所引用诗作全文如下：

“爱情比忘却浓

比回忆薄

比含泪的挥手稀罕

比失败更加常见

它梦幻如月亮

最疯狂 它不少于

全部的海洋

只比海洋更加深沉

爱情总比胜利少

但绝不少于活着的生命

它并不大于最小的开端

也不小于宽宏大度

它 **灿烂如太阳**

 **最明智** 它的不朽

胜过全部天空

它比天空更加高远

Love is more thicker than forget

More thinner than recall

More seldom than a wave is wet

More frequent than to fail

It is most mad and moonly

And less it shall unbe

Than all the sea which only

Is deeper than the sea

Love is less always than to win

Less never than alive

Less bigger than the least begin

Less littler than forgive

It is **most sane and sunly**

And more it cannot die

Than all the sky which only

Is higher than the sky”

[2] 厄瑞玻斯（Erebus）是希腊神话中的神，代表着冥土的黑暗，由混沌神卡俄斯和黑夜女神倪克斯生下。欧多拉（Odora）拉丁语意为“芳香的”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者尾注：还有三章就要结束了，我的学期也快开始了…我想我应该提前预警一下ch27差不多和ch26一样长我过几天也许就能翻出来，但ch28和ch29……一章比一章长。非常长。大概是正常章节的1.5-2倍。所以我不知道开学之后需要多久我才能翻完。介于我本来搞这篇翻译就是想要一些能和我聊结局的小伙伴233333所以希望等不及我译文的各位不要大意的去看原文结局吧！！！！！快点看完就可以快点有人和我聊结局了呜呜呜呜！！！！！


	27. 如果你不能去死你得/ 做梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：抱歉如果有任何拼写错误的话。

他睁开眼，却看到了汉尼拔的旧办公室——他记忆宫殿中第一个被建造出的房间，现在是他脑海的客厅。夕阳在半拉上的窗帘后落下，火焰在炉栅中跳跃。温暖的空气中飘荡着干木燃烧的芳香。汉尼拔会知道木料的名字，会为火焰吞噬它时所产生的声响、气味和光芒而有意地选择它。

“月桂。”汉尼拔的声音隆隆响起，威尔转过身去、抬起头，看向那声音的来源——汉尼拔正倚在上方的金属栏杆上面带微笑。“我选择它，是因为它在被火焰吞噬时会发出耀眼光芒。”

“我也曾发出多么耀眼的光芒啊。”威尔叹息道，向后靠在了汉尼拔厚重的办公桌上，这样他就可以抬头注视，而不至于太过劳累自己的脖子。“我一定耀眼过，他们才会冒险再次信任我，只是为了得到我的帮助。”

“是我吞噬了你，才使得你如此闪耀吗？”汉尼拔问道，转身面对书架，纤长的手指摩挲过他期刊的书脊。威尔皱起眉头。

“从那儿下来。”

汉尼拔不慌不忙走下梯子，慵懒的肌肉在记忆中的精致布料、上好丝绸下看不见地动作着。威尔脑海中闪过他的手紧攥汉尼拔垂荡的深宝石绿领带的画面——也许，是一段来自另一个世界的自己的记忆。站在这里，在这个实际并不存在的地方，他的世界和邻接世界之间的墙壁感觉更薄弱了。汉尼拔和他自己之间的墙壁同样也被削弱了，他们才可以相隔如此之远与彼此对话。他一点也不怀疑这一切远非他的想象。疯狂，也许，但也是一种现实，而且如奇迹般无可否认、无法解释。

“这是我的记忆，”他问道，视线没有从他身前的男人上离开，“还是你的？”

“一个共享的房间，”汉尼拔耸了耸肩，猜想道，“一处墙壁最薄弱的地方，在这里你我融合得最彻底。”

“总有一天，”威尔说，他声音中突然的音色变化引得汉尼拔微微侧头，“我将站在你脑海的每一个房间中，而你也将对我做同样的事。”

“那时我们将变得无法分辨。”汉尼拔说，在最细微的停顿之后。

“如若你我灵魂交换，”威尔喃喃，一句他的大脑从以太中摘取出来的诗，从一段也许根本不是他的记忆中。大概不是他的，“请讲，我还怎么会爱你？”[2]

“玫瑰花瓣如何能够爱上芸香，”[3]汉尼拔继续道，走近几步，走进炉火的光冕中，但依然没有近到得以触碰。威尔小心翼翼地注视着他。“我们的两个灵魂也许会睡去，醒来成为一个，威尔。”汉尼拔说道，带着浓重口音的词语萦绕在他们之间的空气中——尽管这里没有空气，没有声音，只有威尔，独自在杰克的客卧中，与世隔绝——“抑或梦到我们醒来，并发现的确如此。”

威尔轻声大笑，微微低头，从浓密的睫毛下审视着汉尼拔。“米利亚姆曾经告诉我她感觉胳膊很痒，即使在你已经拿走了它之后。她说假肢让她有东西可挠。”汉尼拔又一次侧过头去，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦。看着他的愉悦使威尔的嘴唇不由得弯起。“我已经习惯了你触碰我，接近我，仿佛你是我自身的一个延伸。”

“我的缺失引起了哪里的瘙痒？”汉尼拔猜道，而威尔又一次大笑起来。“那么我们应该加速完成这个计划了。”又走近了一步，但在这个并非真实的地方，总是太过遥远——但什么又是真实的？如果他们经历了这一切——如果他们，竟然，一同经历了这一切——那么它一定存在，即使没有客观实体。“为我指明正确的方向吧，威尔。”

他哼了一声，感觉到唇上空气的振动，尽管在另一个世界里他知道他的嘴唇并没有运动，没有声响，没有动作。有那么一瞬间，他在两个世界里截然不同地存在着，在两个世界里都完全清醒，同时完全沉浸在各个独立的现实中。他的发丝突然被一阵突如其来的风吹动，一阵狂风倏然吹在他脸旁——一阵强而有力的风，在客房卧室或是温暖的办公室的静谧之中。随后一切又一次静止，而威尔的心脏重重地跳动了一下。

“一个武器，”他低语道，“我向敌人放出自己的战犬。”

“那么，是屠杀的号令了。”[4]汉尼拔答道，嗓音愉悦。

威尔在脑海中魔术般变幻出这幅图象——在他们两人的脑海——感觉到它就像一个屏幕上的照片一样被投射在他们两人共享的记忆之中。在羽毛装饰的头盔下，面露严肃神情的小男孩。赤脚下的绿色草坪。白色大门上漆黑无光的门牌号。背景中微微模糊的街名。

“西卡莫（Sycamore）。”在一段停顿之后，汉尼拔猜道。

“肯定以S开头。”威尔附和。

“我会找到的。”汉尼拔表示道，而事情不妨就这么办吧。

威尔阖上了眼，长长地吐出一口气。他能感觉到靠近身体一侧的火的热量，闻到燃烧木头的味道，以及在那浓烈气味下的汉尼拔的气息。如果他们再也没法回到对方身边，如果他们之中有人被捕，如果他们之中有人被杀，这个世界会足够吗？

“你在哪儿？”威尔低语道，眼睛依然闭着。

“你最好不知道，”汉尼拔的声音回答道，现在更近了，而威尔保持双眼紧闭，仿佛一睁开就会打碎这个梦一样，“但我很安全，我离你很近。”

“如果我需要你……”

“我会在的。”

他在他私密的黑暗中呼吸，被困于容纳他们的无穷世界之间。他能感知到汉尼拔——闻到他，感觉到他的热量，他的兴趣和目光的振动——这个版本的现实必须和那个、当他睁开双眼时他知道将要迎接他的现实同样有效。

“要是行不通呢？”

“行得通的。”

“但你怎么知道？”

汉尼拔哼了一声。“问题真多。”他责备道。“这一切将如何结束？我怎么知道？我们会怎么搞定、之后我们去哪儿？”

“是你警告过我，”威尔说，“说我们正逐渐走向一个光明而可怖的结局。”

“但这不是结局。”汉尼拔说。“光明而可怖，或许吧，但我们的故事不会在这里结束。还不到时候。”

“你可说不准。”威尔强调道，尽管他不知道自己为什么要强调。他想要自己被保证，并不是真的想要说服汉尼拔同意他。他想要相信他们是势不可挡的，万夫莫敌的，比他们与之对付的凡人要强得多。他想要相信他们来这儿不是为了战斗，而是来进行审判的，就像天使那样无所顾忌。

“我对你的爱意有多少把握，就对我们的存活有多少把握，”汉尼拔告诉他，“和存活同样不可能的，是白天得以爱上日暮和它的露珠。”[5]

温热手指轻轻拂过他的下颌，惊得他睁开了眼。威尔发觉自己孤身一人，在一个黑暗、上锁的客房里，汉尼拔的声音依然在他脑海中暗暗回响。

_“尽管夜晚也许爱着白日。” **[6]**_

******

那个年轻人的嗓音吸引了弗莱德里克的注意，而他的脸保持住了它。他的绿色眼睛从震颤的沉重眼睑下窥视，男孩有着橄榄色的皮肤，甜美的婴儿肥依然挂在他的两颊和嘴巴上。

然而，当他抬起声音直冲着对他讥笑的两个男人大吼时，他的嗓音却没有任何甜美。

“他妈的滚出这个小区。”年轻人朝那两个人喊道。“每次你俩出现，都会有人车窗被打碎，或者自行车丢了。人们突然就找不到钱包和手机了。警察不肯插手，所以我告诉你们——离这个街区他妈远点。”

他的话，和他那张清秀面庞上泛起的激情红晕，足以让弗莱德里克停下脚步——当他停下时，他的车钥匙还在钥匙环上晃动着，怀里抱满了干洗衣物，只为了偷听这场戏剧性的对话。

“你指控我们？”其中一人说道，而另一人朝愤怒的年轻人脚前的地面上吐了一口唾沫。“既然指控我们，那为什么警察不在这儿？”

“我不想惹麻烦。”那个年轻人说，他的嗓音平稳。脸颊上怒意的淡淡红晕是他情绪的唯一迹象。他转移重心，脚掌着地，轻盈地平衡着。准备快速动作。“你们也不会想要那种如果不走开就会惹上的麻烦的。这不值得浪费你们的时间。”他眯起眼。“或者牙齿。”

弗莱德里克在接下来的寂静中屏住呼吸，不知道他是否应该在这一刻拨通警察——或者医护人员的电话。随后其中一个人大笑起来——那个之前吐口水的人——而另一人开口了。“没必要在这种垃圾堆附近转悠。”他说，示意他的朋友，然后两人一起转身沿着街道继续前进，留下年轻人突然垮掉，而弗莱德里克惊异地注视着。

如此的勇气！如此的魄力！那些人本可以把他揍得满地找牙，但这个年轻人从未退缩。不，他似乎一点也不害怕那场弗莱德里克确信他的话会招来的殴打。多么无畏的勇敢，冒着生命危险，保卫着那些构成“小区”的嶙峋的复式楼和破败的三层公寓。附近学院的学生公寓。弗莱德里克思忖着，他认定这个英勇的年轻人一定既是学生也是这里的居民。

在很晚的时候他又回来了，在太阳落山之后，开着一辆并没有登记在他名下的车，穿着他平日里绝对不会穿的衣服。他把面包车停在早些时候看到年轻人进入的底层公寓对面的路灯下，迅速从后面卸下沙发，以防有人看到。他的上肢力量已经恢复了许多，不过像这种费力的工作还是得小心进行。事实上，有些时候弗莱德里克相信，自己所成为的事物远比命运和连环杀手三连奏将他一块块拆解之前的样子要更加无限强大。他从他们给他留下的那副残肢碎块的样子中重新建立起的事物，要更好、更大胆、更勇敢， _强大_ 到之前那个嘤嘤哭的花花公子都装不出来。

沙发卸下了，弗莱德里克停下擦了擦额头，手巾紧攥在那双带着皮手套的手里，皮革冰凉的触感摩擦着他炙热的皮肤。他从外套口袋里拿出吊腕带，以熟练动作将右臂塞进里面。他让右侧肩膀垂下，把他那根纯银顶端的手杖搁在面包车的内壁上，准备着在时机到来时快速拾回。然后他走到沙发的远端，开始敷衍地推它，每次在他假装尝试着将它弄上坡道、以推回面包车里，它却丝毫不动时，他便会咒骂。

花了比原应更久的时间加尔文才走过并注意到他；正当年轻人的声音要打断他的咒骂时，弗莱德里克已经被汗浸透了，并且一定看起来比他甚至打算的更有说服力。“需要帮忙吗？”加尔文问道。弗莱德里克几乎啜泣着松了一口气。

“哦，谢谢你。”他说。“我自己本来能行的，要不是因为……”他抬了抬右肩，示意着吊腕带，强行扯出一个笑容。“话说，你看起来挺壮嘛。”

“壮到足够抬个沙发，我希望。”年轻人说，而弗莱德里克让出路去，让他把沙发推上坡道，一半在车里一半在车外。

“你能不能走到另一头去，”弗莱德里克建议道，“在你拉的时候我可以用我这只好胳膊推一把。”

没有片刻犹豫，加尔文就跳进了面包车，如此好心、信任他人，搞得弗莱德里克都想哭了。“预备！”他喊道，从面包车后部，而弗莱德里克用力抬起沙发，与此同时将手臂从吊腕带中滑出，他右手的手指握上了手杖冰冷的木头末端。

******

停在街对面的那辆香槟金色四门车，远不及一辆黑色宾利或白色面包车更引人注目——事实上，住宅里没有人丝毫注意到这辆车。没有理由——而且在这栋保养得很好的两层楼房里和周围发生了许多更有趣、更重要的事情，所以很难指望这三位住户会注意到邻居家门口停着的一辆新车这样平凡而又无谓的事情。它在上午十点多到了这儿，一直待到下午，而他们中的任何一个人——女人、男人或孩子——都没有多看它一眼，也没有想到会有什么或有谁坐在有色的后座车窗后面。

玛格的注意力全在备课上。她的小天才——虽然年幼——却表现出她希望能培养和引导他的对于历史的天赋。男孩的衣柜是他母亲努力的证明；戏服摆满了右手边，每一件都代表了他们迄今为止学习过的文明。小小盔甲套装——来自雅典、英格兰和日本。一件拉链连体衣，裹着蜿蜒的、沾染茶渍的绷带。一套用硬纸板做的王冠和权杖，画着孩子不均匀的笔触（和玛格的仔细润色）。她学着如何缝纫、镶边和计划，学习有关庙塔[7]、法老、战争和神灵。她了解到了当摩根的小手指紧紧握住他圆圆胖胖的铅笔，在纸上用比她的笑容更宽的线条练习字母时，胸中那份沉重的爱的悸动。

她独自坐在楼上的办公室里，坐在可以俯瞰街道的窗边，那辆不起眼的汽车依旧没引起任何警觉。今天是星期四，星期四他们会出门。有时是去海滩，或艺术馆，或参观工厂，或博物馆或儿童剧。今天要去的则是动物园，看那些摩根自从和凯特林开始研究后、就对它们产生了浓厚兴趣的爬行动物。

在相邻的房间里，摩根盯着窗外，而凯特林正为他准备着保暖的外套，一丝不苟地将它们整齐摆放在床上。摩根看到了汽车，但并没有留意它，只是像对待松鼠或鸟儿一样标记它的存在。凯特林叫他过去穿衣服，于是他没有丝毫抱怨地从窗边移开。

“那里会有蛇吗？”摩根问。

“你之前问过我了。”他的警卫兼导师答道。

“我忘了。”

“会有蛇，”男人说，把男孩的毛衣套在头上，从他的小臂上捋下袖子，“还有蜥蜴和一只吉拉毒蜥。”

“我可以摸摸它们吗？”摩根接着问道。

凯特林叹了口气。“也许吧。”他说。“大概不行。”

摩根撅着嘴，但还是让自己一声不吭穿好衣服。等到他终于被裹在毛衣、夹克和围巾里时——对于一个如此小小的人来说，春天的空气依旧冷峭——凯特林把他领到门厅，他的母亲正在那里等着他，微笑着准备好要把他揽在她那散发着牡丹香气的臂弯中。

“我聪明的孩子，”她柔声低语，摩根用手指绕着她的卷发。“你准备好去动物园看怪兽了吗？”

“它们不是真的怪兽。”摩根一本正经对她说道。“它们是蜥蜴。世上没有什么怪兽。”

“有的。”玛格告诉他，用拇指轻抚他柔软的脸颊，以抚平因她的话而皱起的眉头。“有些逃离了他们的动物园。不过我们有妈咪保护我们，不是吗？”

摩根点点头，脸上挂着一副惯常的忧郁却诚挚的思索神情。玛格从未见过如此严肃的孩子。颇为讽刺的是，是他为她带来了那些她从不知道自己所能体会到、如此多的光明与快乐。而有那么几次，这种情感庞大得几乎把她压垮。

凯特林恭敬地站在一旁看着母子俩。等到时机恰好、做这些不会有失礼节，他向他的雇主点点头，示意他要去备车了。玛格先对摩根的衣服无谓却慈爱地大惊小怪了一番之后，他才转身留他们跟上。她本可以自己打扮他的，凯特林想，如果她想的话。她更喜欢在他已经穿好衣服后，不必要地整理他的衣服，更喜欢在凯特林监督过他的穿衣打扮后，所转变成的那个小王子嘘寒问暖。他不是在抱怨；这是份好工作。薪水不错。相较于特勤局的工作没那么多压力，想来那也算不了什么。他思忖，这么多年来，他应该对他所保护的家庭有更强烈的感情。他没有自己的家人，也没几个朋友。

寒风瑟瑟，随着他向停在车道上的城市车[8]走去，他的呼吸悬在春日的空气之中。平时，玛格更喜欢把车留在车库里，但在今早一次计划外的去杂货店买牛奶的旅途后，车就被停在车道上了。车窗是摇上的，并且凯特林按下钥匙扣上的按钮时，他听到车锁“咔嚓”一声滑回，然而显然有人进过车里。一个单独的栗色信封正搁在黑色的真皮驾驶座上。

凯特林拿起那件物品，手持着它的同时盯着街道。他的食指扫过背面，感受着纸张的厚度，粗糙而有颗粒感，是精心制作的，比那种从药店的文具区买来的更稀罕。在凯特林看来，不论什么信息在等待着他，都没必要被放进这么好的信封里。他的双眼扫视着空荡荡的街道，凯特林第一次注意到对面那辆香槟色的汽车，于是他停了下来。

如果有人要攻击摩根，凯特林会在他们靠近男孩之前就搞定他们。他的训练是顶尖的；每次他们一起出去，他都一直警惕着潜在的威胁。而这个信封感觉像是一个威胁。他把纸轻轻地拍在臀部，眼神紧锁那辆明显空无一人的汽车，然后把信封塞进了后口袋，正好摩根和他母亲出现在前门。

“夫人。”凯特林点头说道，他打开后座车门，礼貌地走到一旁，让玛格和孩子进去。无论母亲还是孩子，在滑入座位时都没有看他，而凯特林像个士兵一样立正站好，却比平时多了一秒，他的眼睛仍然盯着街对面的有色车窗。

******

“这有什么用？”威尔问道，轻跃几步跟上杰克沿着走廊前往参议员办公室的大步、坚定的步伐。“我做的工作和死人有关，杰克，还有犯罪现场和证据。”

“你做的工作是读懂他人。”杰克说。

“你认为她在隐瞒什么吗？”

杰克停了下来，突然转身，搞得威尔差点和他撞在一起。他皱起眉头，而作为回应，杰克向下瞪着他。“我想你见到她之后，会比现在知道得更多，”他说，“那会派上用场的。而且谁知道呢。也许你能帮她找到加尔文。”

“是啊，没错。”威尔嘟囔着，匆忙追赶着杰克，再次动身。

他们是在一顿并不早的炒蛋早餐和闷不做声之时接到有关加尔文·马丁的电话的。他其实并没有失踪多久——不到18个小时前邻居们还刚刚见过他——但他错过了早上和针灸师的预约，还有一个朋友在约好的时间到达了他的公寓，发现门没锁，灯也没关，而加尔文不见踪影。调查该区域的那些当地警探，在加尔文·马丁公寓对面软土上留下的轮胎轨迹中，发现了一个长长的褐色虫茧。

加尔文的失踪由于他的家庭而引起了额外的关注；特别是，他的母亲，露丝·马丁参议员。马丁参议员，此刻正在她那整洁的木质写字桌前踱步，用一声干脆利落的命令欢迎他们进入她的办公室，作为对杰克唐突敲门的回应。她朝他们点点头。“谢谢你们过来。”她说，带着一丝南方鼻音。

“参议员，”杰克点头，“义不容辞。我想向你保证，找到加尔文是我们的当务之急。我们派了最优秀的人在这案子上。”

“像你这样的人。”马丁参议员说，看向威尔。“你做过的那些事简直不可原谅。不可饶恕。如果我说了算——”

“加尔文真是万幸，”威尔说，“这不是你说了算的。”

他听到杰克被呛到的愤怒声音，参议员给他的眼神冷得足以冻住火。他有那么一秒觉得她可能会真的扇他一巴掌，或者开始吼叫。但她在他移开视线前就中断了眼神交流，低下头去。“我需要你的帮助，”她承认道，声音更温和了，虽然没有额外的暖意。“我该怎么救我儿子？”

突然传来一阵重重的敲门声，一个熟悉的身影在任何人来得及开口之前就走了进来，加入了房间中的他们。威尔忍不住脸上绽开的微笑，尽管杰克正向他投来不赞同的怒视。“你好，弗莱德里克。”

“格雷厄姆先生。”在长久的停顿之后，弗莱德里克说道。他的声音比威尔上次见到他时容易理解多了。脸色也大有改善。“我听说你回国了，不过我还是得承认我没有想到会在这里遇见你。”

“恕我直言，”杰克说，绷紧声音努力表现着热诚，“你 _来_ 这儿做什么，奇尔顿医生？”

威尔在他们之间看着，他注意到了弗莱德里克双脚的挪动，杰克脊柱的僵硬线条。他能感觉到他们之间的敌意，愤怒、怨恨和羞辱如同山间雾气从杰克身上滚落；紧张的挫败感像一股熟悉恶臭一样萦绕在弗莱德里克身上。还有其他一些东西，在那腐烂之下，一些冰冷犀利的东西，使威尔不禁站得更直了些。他眯起眼睛，重新审视着弗莱德里克。

“我是来向马丁参议员提供帮助的。”弗莱德里克说，用那种熟悉的高亢嗓音，格外激怒了威尔。重构过的医生转向马丁参议员。向她致意。“参议员，听到加尔文被绑架的消息，我深感遗憾。我是来提供我的建议的。我有一些……经验，比方说？在对付反社会者这方面，我是说。”他的目光在威尔身上一闪而过。

“你成功抓住过多少人？”威尔问道。他朝弗莱德里克走了一步，看到对方恐惧地屈从撤后，他相当心满意足。但在温顺和恐惧之下，还有一些其他的东西。威尔觉得自己仿佛正在一个支点上保持平衡，等待着顿悟。“参议员，我们没时间听这个。如果你想救加尔文，你就得听我的。媒体正在赶来的路上；我们的目标很有可能会看到。这种人往往想要听到有关自己的消息。”

“像你这种人？”弗莱德里克打断道。威尔毫无反应继续说道。

“水牛比尔努力拉大自己和受害者的距离。”威尔说。“他想把他们看成是他转变的碎片——他试图不把他们看作是人，看作平等生命，但事实是他没法不这样做。他知道自己有多卑鄙，知道自己并不高于任何一个被他夺去生命的人。你得提醒他，迫使他走出他为自己所忍受的幻象。让他记住加尔文是一个人，而不是一个东西。”

“不。”弗莱德里克说，声音微弱。威尔看向他，被烧过的男人摇摇头，仿佛为了使它清醒。“不。”他又说，这次更响亮了。“尊敬的参议员，不论威尔·格雷厄姆还是杰克·克劳福德都不能相信。克劳福德已经无数次证明自己不负责任的危险。”奇尔顿的唠叨引来了杰克如此愤怒的注视，威尔能感觉到他那几乎不受控制的愤怒像热水流过他身上。他闭眼抵挡了一秒，迫使自己缓慢呼吸，直到他能够重新掌控自己，确定他的感觉是属于自己的。奇尔顿继续说道，“而格雷厄姆——啧，他师从大家。和他说话简直就是一份刻骨邀请，让他钻进你的脑袋，重整你的思想。”

“也许我的头脑没有你的那么易塑。”马丁参议员反驳道。威尔能感觉到在她身周的迫切受挫决心。幸运的是，现在大部分的受挫感似乎是针对奇尔顿的，而不是针对自己。 _多么奇怪，_ 威尔想， _人的直觉会领着他们相信一个已认罪的杀手，而不是一位声誉良好的医生。不过话说回来，奇尔顿总是令人颇为厌恶。_

“你得到我的建议了。”威尔耸耸肩平静地说，边说话边小心翼翼地与参议员进行眼神交流。他保持自己的目光和他的语气同样平静。“利用你的电视出镜来人性化她——放些照片，用她的名字，逼迫他走出他为自己建造的幻觉，回到现实中来，而在那儿她是一个和他一样的人。这大概没法鼓励他放了她，但可以为我们争取更多的时间去找他。”[9]

“哦，我相信你马上就能发现了。”奇尔顿兀地说道，瞪大了眼。他的声音讽刺，刻薄，但威尔在词句之中还听到了一丝恐惧。他不禁感到惊讶。有什么东西蛰伏在他的脑海深处，正如一只蹲在阴影中的野兽，等待着跃进致命光源之中。“杰克·克劳福德和他那条精神变态的猎犬，通过通灵共鸣的方式嗅出连环杀手。很难算是最科学的方法。”

威尔耸耸肩。“有用就行。”

“我们会找到他的，参议员。”杰克开口，深沉的嗓音带着真诚和保证轰鸣着。“我们很接近了。”

参议员露丝·马丁回过头来对他皱眉。她今年五十一岁，在过去二十年里一直是个单亲母亲，并与此同时在政府里爬上了很高的位置。威尔猜想先前几乎没有障碍是她没能设法克服的，这个女人散发着不屈不挠的气场。

一阵礼貌的敲门声打破了沉默，随后，一个实习生的头和肩膀出现在门框里。“新闻组来了，参议员。”年轻人告诉他们。“要不要我带他们进来？”

“是的，谢谢，贾维尔。”马丁参议员向后点点头。“先生们，感谢你们拨冗。我现在得请你们离开了。奇尔顿医生，谢谢你主动提供帮助。克劳福德探员，”她降下嗓音，眼神阴沉，“做好你的工作，找到我儿子。”

“遵命，参议员。”杰克厉声道，在威尔看来，他僵直的背部让人想起玩具士兵。威尔朝参议员点了点头，然后跟着杰克离开了房间。

“你到底在干什么。”他们一进电梯，杰克就咆哮着，谴责奇尔顿。“别管闲事，让我们干我们的活。你肯定还有什么诽谤的续本要写吧。”

“只不过那不是诽谤，不是吗？”奇尔顿虚伪的嗓音让威尔觉得自己的嘴里仿佛塞满了活虫子。他记起那个声音透过药物的迷雾飘向他，记起奇尔顿坐在证人席上宣称他是个反社会。“我所说的关于你们的一切都是真的，”奇尔顿说道，狠狠盯着杰克，“否则你为什么不把我告上法庭？你我都知道，你没有起诉我。其他人也都知道，杰克。”

“你不值得我花时间。”杰克怒目而视。“我们之中的有些人还有工作要做，奇尔顿医生。所以我只说一次：别挡我的路。”

电梯弹到了底层的一半处，奇尔顿的眉毛倏地扬起。威尔可以看到他太阳穴旁一处被擦掉妆容的地方有疤痕组织的反光。“这是威胁吗，克劳福德探员？”

“这是命令。”

门滑开了，杰克推搡着越过弗莱德里克，朝前门走去，没有回头去看威尔是否跟来。他等了一会儿，久到足够让弗莱德里克看向他的方向，足够与那双缺陷的蓝眼睛对视。他的表情阴云密布。

“暂时再见吧，弗莱德里克。”威尔说。“我很快就会见到你的。”

当他向停车场走去的时候，他能感觉到弗莱德里克的双眼注视着他——或是他那只还能用的眼睛在注视着他，但是，和杰克一样，他没有回头看。

[1] Ch27标题所引用诗作全文如下：

“如果你不能吃饭你得

抽烟 我们不是没有

什么可抽的：得了小子

我们去睡大觉

如果你不能抽烟你得

唱歌 我们不是没有

什么可唱的；得了小子

我们去睡大觉

如果你不能唱歌你得

去死 我们不是没有

什么值得去死的；得了小子

我们去睡大觉

**如果你不能去死你得**

**做梦** 我们不是没有

什么可梦见的（得了小子

我们去睡大觉）

If you can't eat you got to

smoke and we aint got

nothing to smoke: come on kid

let's go to sleep

if you can't smoke you got to

Sing and we aint got

nothing to sing; come on kid

let's go to sleep

if you can't sing you got to

die and we aint got

Nothing to die, come on kid

let's go to sleep

**if you can't die you got to**

**dream** and we aint got

nothing to dream(come on kid

Let's go to sleep)”

[4] 化用自莎士比亚《裘力斯·凯撒》，朱生豪译：“凯撒的冤魂借着从地狱的烈火中出来的阿提的协助，将要用一个君王的口气，向罗马的全境发出屠杀的号令，让战争的猛犬四出蹂躏，为了这一个万恶的罪行，大地上将要弥漫着呻吟求葬的臭皮囊。”

（And Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge,

With Ate by his side come hot from hell,

Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice

 **Cry 'Havoc,'** and let slip **the dogs of war** ;

That this foul deed shall smell above the earth

With carrion men, groaning for burial.）

[2][3][5][6] 引自阿尔加侬·查尔斯·斯温伯恩（Algernon Charles Swinburne）的诗歌O lips that mine have grown into. 原诗已经放到过十八章的尾注里了，这里放一下带译文的……希望回顾全诗能帮助大家理解这段对话，因为这几句字面意义上的逻辑属实没有那么连贯……（当时以为自己在文中翻了前半首诗就算应付过去了……结果后半首诗又出现在这儿了orz还是没能逃掉渣翻全诗的宿命。

“O lips that mine have grown into

哦我正亲吻的那唇瓣

Like April's kissing May,

如同春色亲吻夏日

O fervent eyelids letting through

哦透过炽热的眼睑

Those eyes the greenest of things blue,

那双眼是灰色事物中最为湛蓝

The bluest of things grey,

湛蓝事物中最为青碧

If you were I and I were you,

如若你我灵魂交换

How could I love you, say?

请讲，我还怎么会爱你？

How could the roseleaf love the rue,

玫瑰花瓣如何能够爱上芸香

The day love nightfall and her dew,

白天如何爱上日暮和她的露珠

Though night may love the day?

尽管夜晚也许爱着白日？”

[7] 古代美索不达米亚的阶梯式金字塔形建筑。

[8] 林肯汽车下的一款奢侈车型。

[9] 这里原作太太又将加尔文·马丁的性别写成了“她”，与前文男性青年的设定相冲突；却与《沉默的羔羊》电影中马丁议员被绑架的孩子性别相同（凯瑟琳·马丁）。应该为笔误吧。


	28. 大象天使小孩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：哇哦。抱歉拖了这么久。最后的冲刺阶段了，我真的想要好好结尾而非草率收场。有这一点铭记于心，最后一章将会在一月末更新。我真的很抱歉；我会努力尽快写完编辑完它的。如若必要的话，我会把最后一章分为两部分，这样就能早点上传些什么了，尽管我真的不想那么做。  
> 一些糟糕又悲伤的桥段警告（没有什么没写在tag里；没有什么会杀死威尔或汉尼拔）。来源于《灵指神探》（译注：也是腐勒编剧的，李佩斯主演）的情节设计警告。无礼威尔和无礼奇尔顿就檫木*出言不逊警告。（译注：原文"Warnings for sassy Will and sassy Chilton sassing over sassafras."是在玩压头韵的文字游戏啦）  
> 一如往常，谢谢你们每个阅读和/或评论的人。你们让这一切都值得。
> 
> *檫木并非真的包含其中。
> 
> 译者注：不管原作乐不乐意终章分部分发出，我反正要把最后两章分别割成至少两部分发出来……要不然攒自己手里真的不知道要何年何月才能翻译完了……万圣节快乐。

这是一种奇怪的感觉，在别人的皮肤里。更奇怪的是一次身处数人的皮中。弗莱德里克对这种感知并不陌生，但他的体验通常没有那么直接和字面意义。

他原本计划的是丝带。 _像剥橘子一样剥开它们，_ 他曾想道，想象着一条缠绕着的深红色带子，但这比他预想的要难。那时，他曾计划着把自己像木乃伊一样裹起来，把一条又一条的闪耀皮肤的丝带缠绕在四肢和躯干上。这个想法不仅缺乏实践性，还毫无优雅。

尖叫声透过半阖的门传了进来。弗莱德里克皱起眉头，他的手伸向音量按钮，以提高弦乐的碰撞声，音乐膨胀着几乎响到足以淹没尖叫。不过他还是能听到从门厅对面房间的井里传出的哀鸣，仿佛某种陌生乐器所演奏出的走调声音。他不知道自己是否喜欢它带给他的感觉。它确然影响到了他。

他在这个地下世界里养的一只大黑蛾子扑闪着飞过，在他的肩膀上短暂停留了一下，随后在他面前的全身镜的右上角找到了一个舒适的栖息处。这个生物并没有吓到他；在这下面还有很多，是他以蛹购来的原始昆虫的后代。它们从来没有让他害怕过。他看过最初那只旋转它的蛹，看着它一段段缓缓消失，直到它像一具微缩的木乃伊一样挂在缸里的刺柏枝上。当他看着它孵出，像焦油一样漆黑的湿漉漉的翅膀缓缓展开时，他感觉自己和这个经历了如此显著蜕变的小动物之间有了一种强烈的联系。弗莱德里克在自己的生命中也经历过这样的转变，却很难称得上像这般优雅、自主。

他挺直背脊，更仔细地审视着自己的镜像。一件制作精良的服装应该紧贴身体，扬长避短。他算不上是个裁缝，但他的双手，在他需要的时候仍能奇迹般地保持稳定。他制作得很慢，一丝不苟，物尽其用。他细心劳动的成果，尽管还不完整，却已令他深感满意。

只需要再过不久就能完成这件外套。现在坑里那个会很适合缝在胸前。那是块好料子——大概是最好的，抑或是次好的——毫无瑕疵，迸发着正义的勇气。然而，弗莱德里克无法控制他的思绪转向一个完全不同的捐献者。

自从他开始获取捐献以来，他一直在期待威尔·格雷厄姆的再次出现。局里与那只残害他们羊羔的牧羊犬取得联系的时间比他预想的要久；最终，杰克还是需要发现米利亚姆尸体来推一把。弗莱德里克还记得尸体下沉的样子，它的手臂上举着，指尖和漂浮的头发是它最后的踪迹。他想知道杰克的团队发现它的时候它是什么样子的。到那时，就连他们也一定很难把它看成一个人吧。

他抚摸着肩头光滑的皮革，身体因一阵突然的激动而颤抖起来。在镜子里，他的眼睛回望着他，充满一种新鲜的力量，一种陌生的勇气。威尔·格雷厄姆回来了，正如弗莱德里克一直以来所深信的那样。那个夺走他皮肤的人——和多拉海德同样肯定地，将它从他的身体上烧掉。他也许还亲手点燃了火柴。而现在他就在这里，在这个最完美的时刻，回来为他从弗莱德里克身上拿走的东西付出代价。

尖叫声转为了细高的哀号，乱七八糟的词语，乞求着，绝望着。弗莱德里克皱了皱眉。他更喜欢它们不说话；这让他更容易假装它们甚至不知道如何说话。坑里的东西没有给他如此的安慰，它一直在胡言乱语，弗莱德里克不得不再次调整音响的音量。再过几分钟，他就会脱下他的半成品，回到楼上的厨房，而尖叫声会继续下去，却不被听到，被沉重的金属门所阻挡。

他用双手抚摸过自制的皮革。狩猎，收割，在家里鞣制，用他自己那双稳定的双手。在一个袖子的肘部有一个雀斑。

当他把人皮外套披回缝制假人上时——他用手指抚平衣服柔韧的皮肩，感觉着双手在自己缝补起来的皮肤上的触感——弗莱德里克被左臀部震动的轻柔嗡鸣声唤回了现实。他从口袋里掏出手机，以阅读照亮小屏幕的信息。是弗雷迪发来的。

_午饭？_

弗莱德里克哼了一声，笑容像油彩一样在他改换过的面容上蔓延。边走上楼梯，眼睛边盯着他打出的回复信息，弗莱德里克几乎没把那个穿透黑暗跟着他来到上方的声音认作人类。

******

汉尼拔为他们的见面选了个很合适的地点。他等待着，下巴和鼻子被裹在纱布和绷带里，在马库斯酒店的酒吧里，位于巴尔的摩最受欢迎的整形外科诊所的正对面。对于那些希望有个远离窥视的恢复地、既不乏奢华又足够隐秘的富人患者来说，这里是个热门的目的地。他缠着绷带的脸和深色墨镜在这个酒吧里并不起眼。

面色冷峻，布满伤痕，凯特林很容易就能被误以为是某个术前入住的病人。睡前享受最后一杯酒来平复神经，注定明天会嘴唇胀得像坟墓里的虫子、皮肤因激光重塑而变得闪亮娇嫩地再次出现在这里，点上一杯定价过高的矿泉水或一杯包治百病的果汁，抑或者，汉尼拔瞥了一眼酒吧周围坐着的其他顾客、注意到，完全无视医生的命令，将马提尼和止痛药混在一起。凯特林环视了一下这家酒店，但却没有认出他来。他坚定地大步走向吧台，双手插在外套口袋里。汉尼拔能听到他跟着酒吧钢琴上弹奏的科尔·波特[2]的曲子哼唱起来。

他等到凯特林接过酒水，在房间的一个无人角落中的卡座里找了个位置坐下来，才上前和他搭话。“凯特林先生。”他致意道，微微偏了一下缠着绷带的头。“介意我和你一桌吗？”

“如果我不想你和我一桌，我就不会在这里了。”对方粗声粗气地说，摊开手掌示意包厢空着的一侧。汉尼拔坐下，纱布下的脸冷漠难以捉摸。联系保镖，给他一个确切的时间和地点，一直是个风险。汉尼拔不确定凯特林会出现，他仍旧不能打消这是某种陷阱、或者凯特林以后可能会背叛他的念头。但这是通往威尔所希望达到的最直接路径，而汉尼拔从来都是一个不惧风险的人。到目前为止，他的大胆似乎得到了回报。“假设你有我想要的吧。”

“但光是钱是不足以使你不忠的，”汉尼拔替他说完，“毕竟布鲁姆博士和维杰女士已经付给你这么多了。”

“我非常怀疑你能不能给足我的报酬。”凯特林同意道，他喝了一口啤酒，然后舔去上唇的泡沫。汉尼拔笑了。

“你可能会大吃一惊，”他反驳道，“但我要提供给你的，是你现在的雇主所不能提供的。”

他将信封推过桌子，凯特林不说二话地接了过去。当他抽出那叠照片时，他的神情暗了下来，阴云密布的脸色像暴风雨天。“你从哪儿弄来的这些？”

汉尼拔耸耸肩。今天早些时候他们在美术馆外的人群中经过彼此时，千代戴着黑手套的手把信封递给他的记忆在他脑海短暂闪过。她在哪里找到的，他没有问。

“中情局拿不到这些，”凯特林坚称，声音急促嘶哑。“政府里没有人能找到她。”

“不管他们告诉你的是什么，”汉尼拔修正道，“没有人选择去找她。”

凯特林沉默地凝视着，在他认真扫视着照片时，他的面庞是一张专注、难以置信的面具。女孩的年龄符合，头发的栗褐色符合，杏仁形的双眼也符合，而他意识到，他 _也知道_ 。“怎会如此？”

“这不重要。”汉尼拔说。“我怎么找到她的，或者我想对她做什么，都不重要。唯一重要的是，我可以带你去找她。”

凯特林的呼吸刺耳。他咬着嘴唇看着摊在桌上的照片，那份被遗忘在肘边的啤酒冒着水珠。她的脸一次一次又一次地向上注视着他。那熟悉的笑容。汉尼拔能闻到一股解脱，像干草一样甜。“她很安全。”凯特林呼吸着。“她在微笑。”

“她被照顾得很好，”汉尼拔附和道，“但只有你俩团聚后，她才会安全。”

凯特林晃动自己，几乎是字面意义上的，他的头摇摇晃晃地回过神来。“你想要什么？”

白色棉布的云层遮住了汉尼拔不平整的笑容。“相较于我提供的，不管我想要的是什么，都应该算不上过分了吧？”他问。

凯特林没有回答，但他的眼神是汉尼拔所需的唯一同意。

“那个男孩。”汉尼拔说。“你把摩根带给我，我会告诉你在哪儿可以找到你的女儿。”

沉默。凯特林变换姿势，乙烯基座椅在他身下吱吱作响。他双手捧着冒汗的玻璃杯，一边转着它一边思索。“你想对他做什么？”

汉尼拔耸耸肩，挑衅地表现出一副漠不关心的样子。“这不重要。”他说。

那位保镖又咬起了嘴唇。汉尼拔看着，他的红色双眼似鹰般强硬。“要是我回去就把这次谈话的内容告诉维杰女士呢？”凯特林问道。

汉尼拔的笑容扩大了。“从长远来看，”他说，“那也不重要。”

_所有这一切都不重要，_ 他想，但没有说。 _不论你是屈从还是反抗，结果都会完全一样。这将会成为威尔想要的模样，因为我们会让它变成那样。而没有人能阻止我们。_

凯特林带着照片离开，被放回了它们的信封，他还带走了第二个信封，里面塞满了钞票和一个整洁写在杯垫背面的电话号码。汉尼拔看着他离去，看着他的背影消失在大堂的正门前，然后挥手叫来一个服务生，为自己点了一杯白葡萄酒。

“你确定这样可以吗，”年轻人问道，“考虑到你的用药？”

汉尼拔对男孩善意地笑了笑。毫无疑问，他是新来的。“我保证这样没事。”汉尼拔温柔地告诉他。“如果我是你，我会信任你的顾客知道对他们未来健康最好的是什么。”

“当然，先生。”服务生满脸通红。“我还能为您拿些别的吗？”

“不用了。”汉尼拔说。“对了，请把这瓶啤酒拿走。”

******

_我可以现在去找杰克，_ 当他转过街角走向奇尔顿的办公室时，威尔想道——自从他重新成为BSHCI的负责人后，他的办公室被彻底重新装修成了深红色和棕色。作为曾经身处奇尔顿和阿拉娜二人统治下的囚犯，威尔不得不承认，如果他还是该院的囚犯，他绝对不会对奇尔顿耀武扬威且全然出乎意料地重返管理和指挥医院而感到兴奋。

_我可以去找杰克，而他可以从这儿接手，_ 他想。 _我可以去加拿大。汉尼拔会赶上来，在边境北部和我会合。我们可以去任何地方。安全无恙。_

但他知道自己不会改弦易辙，他知道自己不能。等他走进奇尔顿的办公室，双手插在大衣口袋里，强作若无其事的时候，威尔知道现在打退堂鼓就太迟了。他想起了梅森，想起那个在他狼阱家中的晚上，为谁来处理那个屠户的孩子而和汉尼拔僵持不下。如果他们中的一人在那晚结束了梅森的生命。如果他们从未留下像梅森和奇尔顿这样的线头，生活会变得多么简单啊。

在另一个世界里，威尔想象着，梅森死在了那个把自己的脸喂给狗的晚上，而汉尼拔成功锯开了他的头，把他的大脑作为杰克最后的晚餐，没有被那些警察变成的赏金猎人所打断。

“格雷厄姆先生。”奇尔顿的声音高亢，针锋相对、令人恼火，一如他们长期的熟识中那样。他的话很清晰，声音因为语言治疗师的精心治疗而变得没那么模糊不清了，威尔猜想道。所有那些努力，都没法让他听起来不那么牢骚。

“你好，弗莱德里克。”威尔说，不苟言笑。“我想为那天我们就马丁参议员儿子一案咨询时我们之间的紧张气氛道歉。”

奇尔顿的下巴抽动了一下，一种更接近于畏缩而不是微笑的表情在他脸上闪过。他从办公桌后站起身来，小心翼翼地将重心倚靠在身旁的手杖上。“你就想为这个道歉？”

威尔嗅了嗅。他能感觉到恐惧、兴奋和厌恶，而在那之上是咆哮的愤慨，这一切的 _不公_ 。他脑海里出现了一个小孩版的奇尔顿，紧握着拳，跺着脚。 _这不公平，这不公平。_ 这确实不公平。威尔记得那种感觉，绝望的拒绝相信。而突然，他还记起了那年冬天他从BSHCI获释的寂静清晨，雪像厚实湿毯一样附着在地上，而奇尔顿出现在他的门廊上，浑身是血，想要洗个澡。 _这不公平。_ 威尔曾是他信任过的人，也曾算是一个盟友。

“我们有相匹配的疤痕。”威尔轻声说道，而当他开口时，他听到词句在记忆走廊中回荡。他往房间里走进了一步，离书桌更近了些，也离站在书桌后面的奇尔顿更近了。“我不得不说，你恢复得实在太好了。你看起来已经恢复了自己，并且远不止此。可以说是，重造起了一个全新的人。这些天我越来越对你刮目相看了，弗莱德里克。”

奇尔顿水汪汪的眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱，一丝焦虑像冰冷的湿润舌头沿着威尔的皮肤滑过，然后随着奇尔顿控制住自己而消散。“这些天我也越来越对自己刮目相看了。”心理医生同意道。“你对我的所作所为——”他举起一只手，仿佛期望着威尔反对，“那些你确保在我身上发生的事，给了我一个机会。一个重建的机会。”

“那些给你缝制皮衣的医生值得表扬。”威尔冷笑道。“不过，也许，这一件并不完全合你的胃口。不够令你满意？”

“哦，我心满意足。”奇尔顿的声音冰冷地穿过他们之间稀薄的空间。如此之近，威尔可以看到那条在他衣领上方的线，奇尔顿娴熟的化妆工作在那儿结束，取而代之的是一圈闪闪发光的疤痕组织。“或者说，我很快就会心满意足。”

威尔摇了摇头。“多么大的转变。”他喃喃道。“你和红龙的其他受害者一样，被彻底改变了。只不过你碰巧活了下来。”

奇尔顿耸了耸一只被毁坏又重建的肩膀。“你让我成为了一份你给红龙的祭品，格雷厄姆先生，但我成功从中脱身。多拉海德为我的转变提供了催化剂，”奇尔顿承认，“但我认为我是全靠自己所造就的。”

威尔没能完全抑制住这句话所激发的嗤笑。“一个切萨皮克开膛手的自造摹本，”他讥讽道。“而且描摹得相当不错。你让杰克相信汉尼拔回来了。”

奇尔顿隔着桌子对他扬起一边嘴角。这个表情让威尔毛骨悚然。他想象着奇尔顿必然在受害者的皮肉下运用刀子的样子，想象着他会做出的鄙夷不适的神情。这个摹本也许足以骗过杰克，但真正开膛手杀人时的喜悦、亢奋，是奇尔顿高不可攀的。威尔突然因一种强烈的欲望而心痛，他想再次靠近汉尼拔，想要告诉他，终于，告诉他这个案子带他经历的所有那些陌生的迂回曲折。

“强迫性的模仿终于有了回报。”奇尔顿说。“但杰克是对的，不是吗？”他扬起一边眉毛，而威尔皱眉。“汉尼拔回来了，如果你回来的话。”

“我们几年前就分道扬镳了。”威尔开始坚持。“在佛罗里达。”

“当然你们之间绝无此事。”奇尔顿笑了。“和你在联邦调查局的那些朋友们不同，我没有任何会让我看不清你是什么人的个人偏见。从来没有过。这就是为什么我总是能够看穿你用来欺骗他们其他人的伪装。我能看到在那之下你的面目。”

“我有什么面目？”威尔没好气地说，惊讶于自己声音中的恼火。这场谈话并不像他预期的那样。奇尔顿对他说话的方式有些不对劲，他很害怕，但还不够害怕，也的确没有因为威尔的出现、因为威尔透露出他知道的东西而感到惊讶。“在我的伪装之下，我是什么？”

奇尔顿一言不发地略略审视着他。然后，“你是你曾经告诉我的，我所并非的，”他说，“一个杀手，威尔。”

威尔把脸拉扯成某种类似微笑的表情。“我之前看错你了。”他说，但奇尔顿摇了摇头。

“没看错，”他说，水汪汪的眼睛闪烁着。“正如他们所说，人是会变的。这样看来，没有人比我变得更多。”

“我和你相当有共鸣，弗莱德里克，”威尔说，“我们俩都被开膛剖腹过，被改造过。我们俩都被指控，却又都无辜。”

“你不再是无辜的了。”奇尔顿又说。

“不比你更无辜。”威尔附和道，他从奇尔顿脆弱的蓝色目光中看到了一丝威胁的光芒。“我不会去找杰克的。”威尔说。“你知道我本可以那么做。”

“我知道，”奇尔顿同意道，“所以让我不得不质疑， _为什么_ 你会决定不遵循最合理的行动方案。为什么你会来这儿？不可能轻易甩开你的FBI护卫队这么长时间来进行这场对话吧。”

威尔摇了摇头，下颌咬紧。“你想要我回到这里，”他说，“还想要汉尼拔。你想告诉我原因吗？还是要我猜？”

“你不需要猜。”

“我确实不需要。”威尔同意道。“急于让我们成为你的捐献者之一吗，奇尔顿医生？”

“那当然会很合适。”他回答说。“布鲁姆医生曾经告诉我，如果我在自己的皮肤里都不舒服的话，更不会在汉尼拔的皮肤里感到舒服。”

“自那以后有什么变了吗？”威尔问道，看到奇尔顿如此乐于分享，他眉毛一挑。

“哦，没错。”奇尔顿呼吸着。“你改变了。而他，我相信，也一样。我知道你为什么不会去找杰克，威尔。到时候，你和汉尼拔·莱克特都会到我这里来的。”

******

他的鞋踩压在湿漉漉的草地上，滑溜溜的，于是他发现自己观察自己的脚，以及每落下一步湿土在脚边涌起样子的时间，几乎和观察那个在他身旁勤奋地跋涉的小朋友一样多。他们的步伐很慢，足以与男孩的短腿相适应。对于一个如此年幼的人来说，他已经显露出了经验丰富的徒步旅行者的迹象，这是先前许多类似旅行的结果。从他小心翼翼放脚的方式，从他沉稳无声的呼吸，从他没有用抱怨和对于距离的疑问来纠缠拉斯的样子中，都能够看出他的经验。

拉斯·凯特林回忆起，他第一次向雇主提出可以将男孩的教育延伸到野外生存时，曾花了些力气说服她们。这是他想要给这个孩子的，如果他是他的家长的话。一年多以前，他提出这个男孩已经长大，可以开始熟悉野外了。

“还没到露营的时候。”他很快澄清道。“我在远离公路两英里的地方有一间小木屋。”

“这孩子几乎没法在地毯上走路，”布鲁姆医生厉声反驳道，“而你却提议带他在西弗吉尼亚州的森林里徒步旅行。”

“我可以背着他走大部分的路。”拉斯坚持说。“还有什么比通过练习来获得平衡更好的方法呢。他跟我在一起会安全的。”

那就是最终结论。在那时，他在这个家庭里呆的时间已经足够久到赢得信任。他的女主人们知道，他们的儿子在拉斯的指导、监视下是最安全的。于是，深入森林的旅行成了零星的，但也是常有的事。而这一次，女人们欣然接受了他的建议；有了威尔·格雷厄姆回到国内，汉尼拔·莱克特的记忆像新娘婚纱的裙裾一样拖在他身后，布鲁姆医生和维杰女士无疑将人迹罕至的荒郊野岭中的一间与世隔绝的小木屋视为他们儿子最安全的地方。

拉斯看着走在自己身边的小小身形，为男孩感到一股近乎父爱的骄傲。他立刻压下了这种感觉。这不是他的孩子。无论这孩子从他那里学到了什么技能，无论他在拉斯的教导下养成了什么性格特点，他都不能索取血亲的名号。在世界的某个其他地方，有一个人已经拥有了如此的殊荣，而在找回她的路上，拉斯不能有丝毫分心。

“看，快看！”男孩的呼喊划破了他的思绪，拉斯顺着男孩指点的手指和目光，看到了在他们前方十几英尺处的灌木丛中小心翼翼开出路来的雌鹿。它温柔、从容地落足。像一个舞者。

他还记得另一段生活，在六年前，那时他还有一个有妻子女儿的家可回，下班后参加芭蕾舞演奏会，作为又一次拿着被遗忘的拖鞋到达的大英雄。她总是会忘些什么。

拉斯看着母鹿，一只手搭在摩根的肩膀上，手指比所需捏得稍紧了些。除了女儿在舞台上优雅的身姿，他还记得一些事情——一个故事，一个他很久以前听过的非常古老的故事，有关一个父亲将自己的孩子献给神灵的故事。比任何基督教故事都更加残酷，这个故事以杀戮结束，唯一的一丝希望来源于也许那孩子在最后决定性的一秒被一只母鹿所取代的暗示，而后者的喉咙代替她在礼刀下被割开。一个仁慈神明的手笔，他记得，记得在那些古老的故事中，神总是更残酷，总是更善良，爱得比凡人更狂烈，有着凡人之躯无法承受的过于强大的激情。[3]

摩根在他的抓握中扭动身子，想要靠近那个生物。当然她在他接近时吓了一跳，他们看到她的最后一眼是黑色尾巴一闪而过消失在了树林之中。

他们安静地进行着剩下的徒步旅行，留意着她，留意着其他形式的野生动物。拉斯尽量不去思考莱克特会计划对这个孩子做些什么，但他的心思不可避免地会转向这里。这个孩子不是他的儿子；他无需提醒自己要对谁效忠。但很难想象这个男孩会受到伤害。拉斯对他受苦的景象深恶痛绝，他已经付出了多年的生命只为陪伴这个孩子。

“我们真的走了好远啊。”当他们到达小木屋的时候，拉斯说。“你想吃点点心、喝点什么吗？”

摩根点点头，表情严肃，不过拉斯能看出这孩子玩得很开心。“是的，谢谢。”

拉斯留男孩脱掉鞋子和外套，脑海中边浮现着摩根被折磨的未来幻象，边向厨房走去。在他刚开始为她们工作的时候，他的雇主已经给他做过了 _非常_ 详尽的简报，他们说，这样他就会充分意识到，为了保护她们和她们的儿子，他所同意面对的是何种威胁。

“他当然不会伤害孩子。”拉斯当时曾辩称道。“他发誓要杀死布鲁姆医生，没有其他人了。”

“然后他又发誓不会那么做。”医生冷冷地说。“作为袖手旁观的交换条件，我赢得了他不会杀我的承诺。但汉尼拔从不会放过任何事。他曾经对我说，我的家庭是属于他的。他有伤害孩子的历史。杀害他们。他派弗朗西斯·多拉海德去追杀威尔·格雷厄姆的继子。他残害并谋杀了一个与他曾建立亲密关系的少女。我们设法拼凑出的他的早年资料显示，他可能是在吃了他妹妹之后才发展出他独特的口味。”

她狠狠瞪了他一眼，眼神清澈明亮，歇斯底里驱散了她眼中的云雾。“相信我告诉你的，牺牲一个孩子来激怒别人，是他做得出来的事。而我不会让这种事发生在摩根身上。”

她给了他一页又一页的文章和报告。他在之后的几星期里一直在梦见它们，梦见受害者尖叫着，他们的肺被掏出了胸腔，刀子谨慎地刺穿他们的肉体，皮肉被剥开，露出了肌肉、脂肪、神经和骨头。他那时对自己发誓，他绝不会让这样的命运降临到他所照顾的这个表情严厉的婴儿身上。

拉斯皱着眉头从背包里拿出面包，在厨房柜台上方的柜子里找到了那罐花生酱。他在旁边的柜子里找到一个盘子，开始机械地组合三明治。莱克特说的没错，只要他能带回他的女儿，不管他要求什么都算不上过分。拉斯愿意付出任何代价。甚至这个。甚至摩根。为了她，他愿意把男孩交给死神，他想，但他不会让他受无谓的折磨。

他从前兜里掏出药片，从瓶子里摇出到柜台上，放在敞开的花生酱三明治旁边。一粒药片，莱克特曾这么说，就足够这个男孩睡上八到十个小时。

“如果你需要给他服下第二粒，一定要在两服之间给他喝水。”莱克特说，把瓶子按进他的手里。“如果可以的话，把剂量间隔开。或者如果可能的话，只给他服用一剂。那样最好。”

拉斯打量着那两粒白色药片，他的心脏稳稳地跳动着，但脑袋却被狂跳的血液所笼罩。他看着自己的手举起勺子把两粒药片都对着砧板碾成了细粉，看着自己把药粉撒在两片花生酱面包上。他加了点蜂蜜，以掩盖药物的苦涩，在回到小木屋的主室之前，他合上了三明治，脸上强装着微笑。

******

汉尼拔到达的时候，小木屋里鲜有光亮。窗帘被拉上了，只有些微经过森林树冠过滤的光线能够进入。在低矮的茶几上有一盏太阳能台灯，提供着一抹昏暗的白光。汉尼拔眨了眨眼，站在门口，让自己的眼睛适应了片刻，然后才走进这个小居所。

拉斯·凯特林正坐在床边，手肘放在膝盖上，用手捧着脑袋。他身旁床上的小小身形像死一般宁静。

“你是多久之前喂下第一剂的？”汉尼拔问道，他一边走近几步以检查男孩的脉搏，一边等着拉斯回答。但回答和脉搏都没有出现，汉尼拔退后一步，目光闪向对方。拉斯则依然沉默着，只是将那具小小身体拉到怀里，起身面对汉尼拔，仿佛在迎接他的审判。

“他准备好跟你走了。”男人终于说道，嗓音中充溢着情感。

汉尼拔的声音里有一丝方才还没有的锐利。“你是不是误会了些什么？我要求把这孩子活着交给我。”他不屑地皱着眉，审视着那具沉默的身躯。

“没有误会。”拉斯回道，声音稳定而沙哑。在他的话语之后藏着泪水，灼热而不舍。“我觉得自己可以为你省些麻烦。让他安然离去。”

“你这么肯定我会计划着让他去死。”汉尼拔喃喃道。“当然，阿拉娜会解释说，我的资料为我谋杀儿童提供了充足的可信度。”

“你难道不会吗？”拉斯质问道。

“当然。”汉尼拔不假思索地快速答道。“但威尔要求我不要这样做。”拉斯对他眨了眨眼，目光扫过汉尼拔的面庞，寻觅着谎言却没有找到。“我们本来打算用他做诱饵，把他的母亲们引来。把他毫发不损地留在某个地方，然后再逃离这个国家。”

拉斯对他眨了眨眼，尽管没有泪珠，但却红了眼眶。它们看起来很疼痛，而他的目光充满了痛苦。汉尼拔看着，兴致勃勃地注意着眼前这个男人出于好心却把自己打碎的样子。那个小小身体，还在他的怀里，像紧锁的眉头一样下垂着。

“你让我以为你要杀了他。”拉斯指控道，嗓音因那些未流出的眼泪而哽咽。“你本可以告诉我，你不打算伤害他——也不打算折磨他，像你对待其他人那样。你本可以 _告诉_ 我的。”

“是啊，”汉尼拔承认，“而你甚至可能会相信我。”

“那为什么？”拉斯质问道，脸色因痛苦而扭曲。汉尼拔可以看到拉斯的指甲在它们正抓握着的柔软皮肤上抠出了没有血色的细小新月形状。

“因为我好奇你会做什么。”汉尼拔说。

他在拉斯动身的同一刻动了起来。愤怒的保镖松开了他紧紧抓着的小小身体，让它像麻袋一样掉在地上，而拉斯向前冲去，一个愤怒而非理智的存在，准备撕碎眼前的男人。汉尼拔身子一侧，快速移动，将自己置于咆哮的男人身后。

大个子男人转身面对他的速度太慢了，在拉斯重新调整攻击方向的时间里，汉尼拔已经向前扑了出去，用一只手臂牢牢勾住了受害者粗壮的喉咙。拉斯用他逐渐减少的氧气发出一声简略的嚎叫，声音以哽噎的喘息结束，与此同时汉尼拔坚持着，勒得愈加用力，即使他感觉到拉斯扭动得如此猛烈，甚至使得汉尼拔的双脚短暂离开了地面。

在大个子失去意识的片刻后，两人轰然倒地。在这之后，将他送往来世就很容易了。汉尼拔抓起离他最近的类似武器的物件——一根沉重的铁制火钳，将它狠狠向下砸去，首先瞄准了拉斯发红的喉咙。大部分的血没有溅到他身上，但有一小片雾状血液扑在了他的右颊和下巴上。汉尼拔擦了擦脸，然后把沾满鲜血的手抹在拉斯依然干净的裤腿上。

汉尼拔站在尸体上——一具被他杀死的和一具在他来之前就已经死去的。拉斯庞大的身躯随着神经系统消亡而抽搐了一下。汉尼拔冷漠地踢了踢他的腿，然后将注意力转到第二具尸体上，那个垂头搭脑的孩子正躺在拉斯丢弃他的地方。

不是孩子，汉尼拔纠正自己。不再是个孩子了，也不再是什么人。没有笑声，没有口齿不清的背诵诗文的声音，没有缠着他人手指或是弹开雏菊花骨朵的笨拙手指。只有肉，他暗自思忖，低头盯着那个从黑色布料中露出来的苍白小孩。

******

当威尔跟着杰克穿过匡提科的停车场向轿车走去时，太阳正向地平线飘去。初春的空气中带着阵阵寒意，有那么一瞬间，威尔想起了他在狼阱的旧家，想起了在这样一个下午，站在门廊上，看着红彤彤的太阳沉入房子边缘那排干枯树丛中，是怎样一种感觉。

杰克的愤怒显而易见。没有新消息从实验室传来，除了吉米兴高采烈地为他们重复着的飞蛾事实。 _飞蛾靠月亮导航！飞蛾是重要的传粉者！有些飞蛾以大型哺乳动物的眼泪为生!_ 等他们终于要离开那两个争论着业余昆虫学的优点的人的时候，威尔几乎已经能够听到杰克的臼齿裂开的声音。

没有新消息，意味着他们并没有更接近于找到加尔文。或者至少，杰克没有更接近。事实上，威尔很清楚加尔文在哪儿。如果时机允许，他完全打算及时拦截下加尔文·马丁，以救下他的命。

“我们需要新的线索。”当他们滑进轿车前排，关上身后的车门时，杰克说道。他转动插进点火器里的钥匙，边说边瞥了一眼威尔。“我带你回加尔文的公寓。”他说。

威尔嗤之以鼻。“回去干嘛，杰克？”

“也许你会发现一些警方所忽视的东西。也许你会发现一些你以前没有发现的东西。”

他们在沉默中驱车前往。杰克的下巴为那些未曾开口的抱怨或问题动作着。威尔想象得到所有那些杰克选择在他们之间放任不说的事情。说实话，这相当宽宏大量了；有那么一瞬间，威尔对他打算做的事情感到一丝熟悉的内疚刺痛。他 _即将_ 要做的事。破旧的公寓楼和黯然无色的社区中心在他窗外模糊闪过，并逐渐让位于稀疏树木和淡绿色叶片。

_“有疑虑了，格雷厄姆先生？”_ 贝德莉亚的声音划过他的脑海。目光转向后视镜，威尔发现自己被映在那里的盲目黑暗目光所吸引。 _“别告诉我你现在要临阵退缩了。”_

他没有回答她，也没有移开视线。 _永远不会，_ 他想，随后修正了这个想法， _再也不会了。_

_“要怎样才能让人信任你。”_ 贝德莉亚咂嘴道。她白金色的卷发在苍白的脸旁轻柔跳动着，衬托出那些本该是她的双眼的墨黑坑洞。 _“我没法理解为什么有人会给你这些无限的第二次机会。为什么他们会这么做。为什么汉尼拔会这么做。”_

她向前倾身，黑色眼眸吞噬了镜子。威尔感觉自己仿佛在坠落，坠落，坠入一池墨水，连宽广的海洋都不足以将他再次洗净。

_“而盐也不足以，”_ 贝德莉亚呼吸着， _“调味你肮脏、败坏的肉体。”_

汽车突然停了下来，于是他的身体猛地向前一冲，威尔迅速眨了眨眼，试图将贝德莉亚空白目光的幻象从脑海中清出。

“醒醒吧，威尔。”杰克厉声道。他声音的锐利是意料之中的，而且算不上是威尔听到过的最糟糕的样子。不过，还是不能掉以轻心。他坐直了身子，看了看周围以弄清方位，他发现自己面对的是他们早先到访过的破旧公寓，当时这地方挤满了当地警察。现在则空空荡荡，被人们所抛弃，除了那些把这里当做家的人，以及沿着垃圾箱一瘸一拐寻找着一顿便餐的模样怪异的流浪猫之外。“我们到了。”

“是啊，我看出来了。”威尔嘟囔着，虽然生气，但他更困。他跟着杰克从车里走出来，走向门口，扯在那里的犯罪现场胶带像延伸到夜总会的天鹅绒绳索。杰克轻松撕开胶带，从口袋里掏出一把钥匙打开门。威尔走进铺着油毡的门厅，里面几乎比室外还要更冷。他把大衣紧紧裹在自己身上，不太确定在不真正完全暴露水牛比尔身份的情况下，他还能告诉杰克什么。

他恐惧着自己再次陷入那种心态的时刻，恐惧着那些将会在他脑中蔓延的冰冷、卑鄙的湿气。疯狂的不安全感，嫉妒感，对于改进、改造、模仿他人的狂热需要，直到他的自我消退。威尔摇了摇头，清除着惊惶情绪。进入奇尔顿的头脑已经够糟糕了，不用再去想象预期的感觉。

“你希望我们找到什么？”他问道，进一步走进这栋小复式楼。整个厨房就像一个冰箱。水槽里有一堆盘子，而威尔漫不经心地幻想着，当这里不再是犯罪现场时，这些盘子会下场如何。房东会继承下来清洗它们的任务吗？还是它们会被堆放在垃圾桶里，没人要——因为加尔文的参议员母亲肯定不需要他那些不般配的宜家餐盘。

“什么都行。”杰克说。“你有更好的地方可去吗？”

威尔耸耸肩。“那我去楼上的卧室看看。”他和善地说，然后从杰克身旁溜过，登上嘎吱作响的狭窄楼梯。他每向上走一步，温度就下降一些，以至于等到不久之后他踏进二楼走廊时，他不得不紧咬牙关，不让牙齿打颤。这种寒冷很是反常，比起这个初春的日子，它更适合深冬，威尔不得不怀疑自己此刻经历的现实有多少是真实的。他在楼梯间顶双脚不稳地摇晃着。刹那间，他的脚下除了湍急的空气，什么都没有。随后房子又一次在他周围凝固，而威尔，颤抖着呼出一口气，朝加尔文·马丁空荡荡的卧室走去。

这是他第二次踏入这里，和第一次相比，这里并没有什么变化。到目前为止，最大的不同就是没有拥挤人群了——现在它的唯一占用者是威尔，而非半个巴尔的摩警局和十几名联邦探员，倒显得更大了些。之前看起来很狭小的房间，此刻当他独自呆在里面，感觉大小还不错。从威尔看过的照片判断，加尔文·马丁的个头和他差不多。这本会是一个舒适的地方，虽然有些昏暗，但却显示出明显的关怀照料。

加尔文把房间布置得很朴素，威尔对此不禁感到惊奇。见过他的母亲后，威尔知道有多少资源可供加尔文利用。他也看过他的SAT分数和COGAT成绩[4]。它们与他目前就读的当地大学的GPA并不相符。高智商却表现不佳，出身于富裕家庭却和其他穷苦学生一样生活，加尔文·马丁似乎执意想要在一生中实现平庸。尽管如此，他一定有其特别之处。即使原因并不明显，但奇尔顿的选择背后有一定的意向性。加尔文身上的某种事物吸引了他；某种品质让这个男孩与众不同。

威尔闭上眼睛。他能感受到加尔文善意的恼怒，感受到他的沮丧，感受到一阵焦虑，以及加尔文铭刻在这里的微弱振动。威尔不需要为了解决这个案子而与受害者 _或者_ 凶手产生共情，但那总比空着手下楼好。在汉尼拔传给他消息之前，他只能等待时机，以免杰克怀疑他的动机。他只好浪费时间站在空荡荡的卧室里，感受着它前任住客的残余能量，假装自己的双手并不渴望着刀刃，嘴唇并不渴求着鲜血。

闭上双眼，他得以看到等待着他们的命运，和他们即将带来的毁灭。那冲刷着他们的血海，将他们像糖雕一样溶解，消逝在浓稠湿润的深红色中。消逝在红色海浪的浪尖中。他将大洋从怀中沉重的漆瓮里倒出，而大地极其渴求地饮下他的祭酒。

有一阵声音——高亢而哀鸣——仿佛他脑子里有警报响起。热量在他身上迸发，仿佛他在这不合理的——不可思议的——冰冷卧室中被火焰之舌所舔舐。而他知道时间到了。

他的靴子在嘎吱作响的楼梯上咚咚作响，威尔溜达着在楼梯间底部停下，当他终于面对杰克关切的目光时，他努力让自己镇定下来。“呃。”威尔结结巴巴地说，眼神避开杰克严厉而怀疑的目光，转到前门和他能透过窗户看到的汽车上。“我觉得我们该回家了。”

杰克的眉毛猛地挑起。“家？”他问道，出于难以置信地嗓音高昂。

“回你家，我是说。”威尔迅速澄清道。“你可以把我锁回客房。我想躺一会儿。”

“你不舒服？”杰克问道，听起来远没有关切的意思。

“没怎么睡。”威尔撒谎道。“我现在没法集中精力在这里的任何事物上，除了这里的寒冷。让我睡几个小时，给实验室一些时间再看看样本。反正比尔不会马上杀死他的受害者。加尔文不到48小时前才失踪。根据资料他还有三到五天的时间。”

当他无声失望地摇晃它时，杰克的头看起来像一个沉重的包袱。“你能听到你说的话吗，威尔？”他问。“你能听到你是怎么谈论其他人类的吗？你能听到自己的语气吗？”

威尔耸耸肩。“我想，”他慢条斯理地说，“我的语气听起来很像你，像你为了救人而牺牲我的精神健康开脱的时候。或者阿拉娜为帮助梅森抓捕汉尼拔而辩解时的语气。”他叹了口气，用手摸了摸下巴上的胡茬。“让我睡几个小时吧，杰克，”他再次说道，“我这样对你没好处。我会在天黑前醒过来的，准备好以精力充沛和警觉的头脑面对这个案子。如果你想的话，我们甚至可以到时再回来这里。”

杰克满腹狐疑地打量着他，仿佛期待着一个诡计。但除了威尔说的是实话之外，他想不出任何说得通的解释，除了他所说的那个之外，没有任何回家的理由。在杰克所拥有的有关威尔和汉尼拔的经验中，最简单的解释通常不是正确的解释，但在这种情况下，他真心看不出有不回房子的理由。

威尔死死盯着杰克，努力使自己锐利的目光显得困倦。“好吧。”探员终于答应。“我们回房子去吧。”

******

“你家总是这么好闻。”弗雷迪大声说道，她比弗莱德里克先一步踏进前门，欣喜地深吸一口气。“啊——它总是闻起来像在烘烤着什么，但我知道没有东西在烘烤。”

“没有东西在烘烤，”弗莱德里克证实，“但并不意味着没有甜点。”

在水边吃的晚午餐和饮品已经很丰盛了。弗莱德里克满面春风，被弗雷迪散发的那种灿烂的温暖光芒所照耀。他喜欢和她在一起，喜欢让自己沐浴在那种光辉中，总希望着终有一天某些光辉会选择附着在他身上，让他发出那种从她的皮肤上歌唱出的明亮聪颖的能量。

弗雷迪扑通一声坐在松软的真皮沙发上，踢掉她的豹纹鞋，带着一丝调皮地抬头对他笑了笑。“我觉得我不能再吃了，”她说，“那些牡蛎真是不可思议。”

“当你看到我准备的东西时，你可能会改主意的。”弗莱德里克哼了一声，不情愿地离开了房间，尽管只需从他的厨房里取回酒瓶和两个杯子。

当他回来倒桃红葡萄酒时，弗雷迪高兴得唧唧喳喳。有粉红色葡萄酒被举在她红色卷发和红润脸庞的衬托前，她看起来仿佛一位情人。在少顷舒适的、只有弗雷迪享受的细小声音不时打断的沉默之后，当他们接吻时，她尝起来和酒一样甜冽，而他小心翼翼地把手埋在她的头发里。在他的身体经历过的一切之后，这是他通常所能做到的最多，但她从来没有看起来不满过。

他记得他们最初的相遇，当时她看到了他被拆散，并用那双小心翼翼的手捧住了他的生命。当她站在他奄奄一息的身躯上方，将空气注入他的身体时，她看起来像天使一样。白色翅膀和红色卷发，灯光在她身后闪耀。而他独自在病房里醒来。

她是那么强大，那么美好，她的心灵像钻石，她的笑容像珍珠。弗莱德里克感觉被她的完全完美所淹没、吸引。他用胳膊将她搂得更紧了些。再紧些。如果他能像这样拥抱她，近到他们几乎融为一体，近到他得以滑入她的身体、触碰到她力量的明亮深红色核心。

她是那么强大，那么美好，如果弗莱德里克能像她一样，他就再也不会成为这世上的恶狼的受害者了。她的情人般面容被红色的火焰，被迸窜着的火焰、拍打着的翅膀所环绕。一只巨大的红蛾，铜红色双翅徐徐展开，从她身后升起。从她体内升起。他的双手抓握，捶打，制服，最终拥抱。

******

“所以你认为他是个模仿犯。”杰克边打开从车库到休息室的门，走进寒冷的房子，边说道。他耸肩脱掉厚重的黑色大衣，却保留了下面的毛衣和围巾。

威尔跟随其后，在后面无声缓慢地走着，遮掩的目光小心翼翼地观察着房子里任何变化的蛛丝马迹。“不，”他纠正道，语调中带着恼火，“不是模仿犯。我可没这么说。”

“你说，”杰克叹了口气，“这感觉很熟悉，在许多方面与开膛手杀人案相似，几乎可以肯定是对那些案件有深入了解的人所为。”

“某个知道它们的人，确实，”威尔说，“某个被其影响的人，也许是直接影响。但不是某个模仿的人。这是一件原创作品，杰克，用一种大胆的全新乐器演奏。前所未有。我们的凶手如果被认为仅仅只是一个模仿者的话，会感到被侮辱的。”

杰克嗤之以鼻。威尔往屋里走了一步，穿过零落的房间，走向走廊的门，而杰克跟在他身后。“我一点也不在乎不要伤害一个连环杀手的感情。”他说。

“行吧，”威尔说，从休息室走到走廊上，“不管怎样，不能不在乎这位连环杀手的。”他按下开关，让走廊的灯光焕发出生命的活力，杰克的脸在突然的照明中显得紧绷而严肃。“他很熟悉。”威尔说。“他是我们都认识的人，与开膛手调查有关的人，被开膛手调查所触动。”

“受害者的家人？”杰克猜想道。威尔摇了摇头。

“更算得上是一位受害者，”威尔说，“在那些他身上发生的事情之后，因为那些在他身上发生的事情，某个感到无力的人。他将这视作他的转变之路。”当他们并肩穿过走廊来到餐厅时，威尔继续道，他从眼角仔细观察着杰克。“他从每个受害者身上都取走了一些东西——一片覆盖他们的皮肤。他认为这些人拥有着自己所缺乏的品质。如果他能…”

他停顿了一秒，感觉到欲望的扭曲，仿佛那是他自身的。当他再次开口，他的声音更低、更柔和了。杰克靠近了些，在餐厅的黑暗门口，好听清威尔说了什么。“如果他能把自己覆盖在它们里，覆盖在他取走的碎片里，他就能拥有这些品质。”

“你是说他把受害者 _穿在身上_ ？”杰克的嗓音充满了难以置信。威尔想起了几年前的那个瞬间，他在铁栅栏的错误一边和杰克说话，告诉他他知道切萨皮克开膛手拿他的战利品做了些什么。

“他在给自己做一套人皮衣服，”威尔证实道，“一件有着图腾意味的袍服，得以让他吸收各个捐献者的力量。”他向黑暗餐厅里迈了一步，走廊的光线在长桌和高背椅旁投下深深的阴影。“一件用他既厌恶又仰慕的人的皮肉制成的衣服。”

“你说得好像你知道他是谁似的。”杰克说，而威尔不仅感觉到并且听到他声音中的企盼。它像波浪在他心中升起，那是对 _获知_ 的期待。年长男人朝威尔走近了一步，把自己置于威尔和厨房门之间，成功将他困住紧贴硬木餐桌。

威尔让双手在一把椅背上摩挲，感受着它的木质框架的冰凉斜面。他想象着为晚餐而布置过的餐桌。“我有个大概的想法。”他承认道，他的手指在座椅的拱尖上收拢。在杰克的肩膀之后，厨房里的灯亮了。

杰克睁大了眼，他转过身去面对厨房门口。有一个黑色身影站在那里——高大宽肩，随着汉尼拔向他们走来，无可挑剔的角度使黑暗与明亮的灯光形成了鲜明对比。在所有这些痛苦的分离日子之后，一看到他，威尔的心便怦怦直跳。他强迫自己把注意力转移到杰克身上，回到手头的任务上。

“你好，杰克，”在他们之间拉长良久的沉默之后，汉尼拔说道，声音几乎充满同情。在一切开始之前，几乎没有足够的时间和空气让威尔呼吸，随后，就像在他很久以前对最好可能世界的憧憬一样，在那个世界里他们一起离开了——他和汉尼拔和阿比盖尔。

杰克的右手迅速伸向藏在外套下的手枪皮套，而威尔抓住了他的手腕。握住了它，如同钢镣猛地合上，坚定而不可动摇。杰克给予他的眼神很熟悉，尽管他此生从未见过——杰克瞪大了眼，嘴巴为一声不会到来的叫喊而张大，一种他从未在杰克脸上见过、但却马上认出是被背叛的神情。威尔看了回去，用自己的双眼与杰克睁大的眼睛相对视。他知道，充分而明白地知道，交易是真实的，杰克想要好好对待他，尽他力所能及。他知道，但这并不能改变什么。

在他们之间的时刻打破之前，汉尼拔用菜刀划过杰克的喉咙，如同画笔划过帆布。刀刃使肉和组织显露了出来，而威尔看着鲜血像喷泉一样从杰克的脖子上喷出，将汉尼拔的脸、胸口和手臂淋成深红。杰克脚跟一转，此刻将血液的热雨转到了威尔身上。他的嘴张得更大了，发出一声仍旧保持无声的叫喊，只有一股湿漉漉的咕噜声几乎消失在了威尔自己颤抖的呼吸、他逐渐强烈的心跳之中。杰克的双手胡乱摸索着想要抓住他的手，一只手腕依然锁在威尔的抓握里，他的嘴张开着，露出了一个从喉咙后部涌出的暗红颜色深坑。威尔睁大了眼，心跳加速。而在他们周围，房间充满了鲜血。 

[1] Ch28标题所引用诗作全文如下：

“如果一个最快活的 **大象天使小孩** 应该坐在

（在他头顶上举着一根红色蜡烛

用一根象鼻作手指，歌唱着一本红色

图书）一片白色高高夜空的一个骄傲的圆滚滚云彩上

在那儿他心脏似的双耳带着可爱的他飞翔

他自己的尾巴还有其他一切（和他尾巴上的红色圣诞蝴蝶结）

——并且如果，当我们再次相见，小小的他（已经飞得

更更高）正闪耀着他的企鹅灵魂在一片欣然

的光芒之中而那过去、现在和未来都不是言语

同时可能不（我猜）算是下到了半途

朝着地面有跳起又俯冲的小小鸟

它们的魔法欢乐让你的美丽姓名——

我感觉到那（错对难以知晓）

爱在过去、现在和未来都只会如此

if a cheerfulest **Elephantangelchild** should sit

(holding a red candle over his head

by a finger of trunk,and singing out of a red

book)on a proud round cloud in a white high night

where his heartlike ears have flown adorable him

self tail and all(and his tail's red christmas bow)

——and if,when we meet again,little he(having flown

even higher)is sunning his penguinsoul in the glow

of a joy which wasn't and isn't and won't be words

while possibly not(at a guess)quite half way down

to the earth are leapandswooping tinily birds

whose magical gaiety makes your beautiful name——

i feel that(false and true are merely to know)

Love only has ever been,is,and will ever be,So”

[2] 20世纪上半叶美国音乐剧作曲家，音乐家。

[3] 是阿伽门农献祭自己女儿的故事。阿伽门农在出征时因得罪狩猎女神阿耳忒弥斯而以长女伊菲革涅亚献祭，有人解读说最后在刀已经触到少女时，月和狩猎女神阿尔忒弥斯把伊菲格涅雅摄走并收为自己的祭师，而祭坛上只有一头鲜血淋漓垂死挣扎的赤牝鹿。海风立时转向，希腊联军得以继续启程。详见埃斯库罗斯《阿伽门农》第二部分进场诗。

[4] Cognitive Abilities Test，认知能力测试


	29. 肌肉更强壮，神经更敏锐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：对所有人说声谢谢，谢谢你们的耐心！终于完结了，耶！谢谢你们阅读。我简直不敢相信这篇文会写这么长。谢谢你们所有那些熬了这么久读到这儿的人！我希望结局不会令你们失望。
> 
> 额外特别鸣谢Kossandra做了份波兰语译文，指路：http://archiveofourown.org/works/13342926
> 
> 自杀警告（并非威尔或汉尼拔），以及全章生动暴力警告。

墙壁是猩红色的，正融化着。他们站在血做的房子里——威尔和杰克紧紧握着彼此的双手，而汉尼拔，他冰冷的脸庞血淋淋的，站在一旁注视着。威尔能感觉到他的目光，同液化的墙壁一样血红而暴力。杰克发出咕噜噜的响声，被血呛到，但仍有力气抓着威尔的胳膊和外套。

威尔甩开了他，腾出手来，其中一只掌心向下，放在横贯杰克喉咙的参差伤口上。他能感觉到鲜血在手指上炙热的泵动，他又抬起了另一只手，以托住杰克的后颈，施加更多压力以减缓血液的流动。在威尔将他挽留在死亡这侧的片刻时间里，杰克靠在他身上，双手把他外套的袖子攥成一团，睁大了疯狂的双眼。这只能维持片刻，他知道；不论他们中的谁做什么现在都救不了杰克的命。不论任何人做任何事，都没法让杰克的生命延续超过片刻。但对威尔而言，片刻足矣。

“嘘——”对着杰克正发出的湿漉漉的窒息声音，他说。他的嗓音很温柔。“听着，杰克。你已经不能说话了，所以听着就行。

“所有人都要你对我的行为负责是有原因的，杰克。你来找我的时候，我还是那么无害。”威尔的嘴角抽动着。“多少算是吧。你强迫我去看外面的黑暗，去看我心底与之共鸣的黑暗。你简直无止无休，杰克。有那么多次你都可以放我走。”

杰克发出噗的一声，想说话却说不出来。他的嘴唇分开，吐出了一个红色血泡，而威尔扯出一丝冷笑。他的手指按进了杰克的脖子肉里，搂得他更紧了些，推迟了必然，实实在在地在死前那一刻地保持住了他。

“你能感觉到自己在死去，对吗？”威尔低喃道，声音厚重。“一部分的你知道你活该如此。很大一部分的你，我想。在某种程度上，这一定是一种解脱吧。

“是你造就了我，杰克，正如汉尼拔是如何造就我的。那些我所造成的死亡，我进献给你。你要对他们负责。这是你应受的。”

他松开了杰克的喉咙，随后，任由对方的血液再次淋遍他全身。杰克睁大了眼，他的的双手胡乱摸索着想要抓住威尔。不过，只是暂时的。鲜血喷射的速度慢了下来，杰克的眼睛开始低垂，他重重地跪在地上，不再被威尔放在喉咙处的双手所支撑。威尔看着他摇晃，看着血流喷溅、减慢，而杰克眼中的光芒渐渐暗淡。杰克终于倒下了，侧身倒在地上红色的血泊中，威尔抬眼看向汉尼拔，他正站在杰克了无生气的身体的另一边。

而他以一声突然而破碎的喘息呼出一口气去，仿佛他憋了好几天却没注意。汉尼拔回望着他，和威尔自己一样沾满了血红的腻滑，他的表情冷冰冰的，眼神却很灼热。威尔感觉到自己的皮肤逐渐升温，感觉到脸颊泛起的潮红，被所有那些杰克的血迹所掩盖。他用力深吸一口气，然后移动，以那种当他在切萨皮克湾之上拔出刀子向前冲去时的、同样的迅捷本能。

汉尼拔闻起来只剩血腥味，但他的手臂和头发在威尔双手下的感觉依旧。威尔将他们的嘴疯狂碰撞在一起，而汉尼拔的嘴抵着他的张开喘息着，威尔可以尝到自己因对靠近的渴求而用嘴唇撞上了自己的门牙时，血的铜臭味。房间旋转着然后稳定下来，汉尼拔的双手正抓着他，而威尔回握着，等待着耳边的风声平静下来。

汉尼拔仿佛是血的生物，通红、火热而腻滑，双手像液体一样流淌过威尔衬衫下、胸口上的温暖皮肤。威尔半睁开眼，他们的脸如此之近，而灯光如此昏暗，他发誓有那么一瞬间，他看到了汉尼拔沙黄色刘海后升起的鹿角的影子，黑色的分叉攀上了他们上方的白色天花板，仿佛黑色的手指张开遮挡着太阳。然后汉尼拔将一根手指伸进了他的牛仔裤腰，把他拉近，努力把手掌放进牛仔裤和皮肤之间。

“我想你了。”当汉尼拔的嘴从他的嘴上移开，转而在他的喉咙上闭合时，威尔设法喘息道。“你怎么这么久才来？”

汉尼拔几乎无声地笑了笑，只有喷吐在威尔的皮肤上的温热空气，和正抵在他下巴下方的一抹笑意。“总是那么没耐心。”他回答道。“不论如何，我现在在这里了。”

威尔哼了一声，他用手指梳理着汉尼拔的头发，在它们的末梢上留下深红色的高光。“终于。”他叹了口气。“你把那孩子带来了？”

汉尼拔几不可察地身体一僵，随后放松下来，他的脸仍然埋在威尔的肩膀上。威尔伸长脖子，试图窥视他脸上的表情却没有成功。“他在这儿。”汉尼拔回答道，他的牙齿压在威尔的皮肤上，轻到不会留下超过几分钟的痕迹，但却让人无法忽视。威尔颤抖着，把他拉得更近，随着汉尼拔将他抵压在桌子上而双腿分开。“他可以等。”

威尔点头同意，任由汉尼拔把他推起、坐在杰克沉重的橡木餐桌边缘。随后汉尼拔的双手放在了他的屁股上，拉着他靠近汉尼拔的身体曲线，深入一个将怀疑和思绪全然抹除的亲吻。

但只是一瞬间。威尔将手放在汉尼拔的胸口，推了推，刚好足以表明他的意图。他摇摇头，从汉尼拔分开的嘴唇上撤了回去，轻轻呼出一口气。“不能再等了。”他说。“我们必须赶在杰克失踪之前快速行动。”他推得更用力了些，虽然不想但却深知他们中总有一人需要这么做，而汉尼拔在短暂的停顿之后后撤了一步。威尔因身体接触的失去而颤抖。他只想冲回汉尼拔强壮的臂弯、汉尼拔铜腥味的火热亲吻之中。 _快了，_ 他想， _但还不是时候。_

轻柔的铃声把他从汉尼拔使他陷入的恍惚中脱离，他跳下桌子。汉尼拔从后兜里摸出一个黑色的小长方形。威尔可以看到阿拉娜的名字在屏幕上亮起。

“保镖的手机。”汉尼拔解释道，边说边伸手进外套口袋。“充满保护欲的母狮来关心她的幼崽了。”

威尔放声大笑。“你已经准备好要发送的他的照片了吗？”他问道。“或者我们应该拍一段视频？我们需要她一个人来这里，而不惊动警察。”

唯一的回答是一段长时间的沉默，久到足以使威尔意识到有什么事情大错特错。“汉尼拔，”他终于说，声音带着熟悉的恐惧感，“摩根·维杰在哪里？”

“在厨房。”汉尼拔答道，当威尔朝那个方向走去时，他并没有跟上。

在良久的寂静之后，当威尔回来时，他仍然安静地呆着，看起来苍白而疲惫。

“我们说好了的。”他说，缓缓吐出词句以免破音。“汉尼拔，你答应过我不会伤害他。”

“我遵守了我的承诺。”汉尼拔坚持道，威尔感觉自己的右眼皮在跳。“是那孩子的保镖自作主张，给他服用了两倍于我建议的镇静剂。”

威尔的脸不知道该表现出什么表情，他的嗓音也不知道该听起来如何。他的胃颠簸着，那个瘫在杰克的厨房岛上的小小身体、小衬衫敞开着、露出闪着海盐和油光的娇嫩身躯的画面在脑海中挥之不去。“他为什么要那么做？”

汉尼拔耸了耸肩。“我相信他把这当作是一种安乐死。”汉尼拔说，而威尔几乎被突如其来的想要揍他的冲动所征服。

“当然，”威尔缓缓开口，“你向他解释过了，摩根不会受到伤害，解释过你打算把他作为人质，仅此而已。”

“你知道我完全把它忘掉了。”汉尼拔没有丝毫歉意地说。意识到他让自己成为了何事的共犯，看到汉尼拔那副得意而又探询的表情，威尔能感觉到自己的胃紧缩成了结。

他摇了摇头，努力使它清醒。“你给了他动机和手段。”他说，目光死死盯着地板。“为什么？你想要伤害我吗？究竟为什么？”

汉尼拔走近了一步。威尔感受到他的温暖，他眨了眨眼，却不肯抬头。“你受难的样子确实很美，威尔。”汉尼拔说，而威尔感觉到自己愤怒地涨红了脸。“就像一位圣人，被箭射穿，或像是被钉在十字架上的基督。看到你痛苦的样子，本身就是一个值得追求的目标。”威尔不禁抬起头来，他的鼻孔因怒火而怦张，但汉尼拔的脸色很是平静。“但不，这不是我这么做的原因。”

威尔不知道自己喉咙里涌起的声音是哭是笑还是尖叫。不管那是什么，他都紧咬牙关抵挡着，只有一股急促的空气从他口中逸出。汉尼拔注视着他，脸上写满了那熟悉的、令人恼火的好奇心。威尔想要抓住他，想把手指陷进柔软的皮肤里，从他身上拧出一些火热激烈的事物。“为什么？”他声音几乎失控地质问道，而汉尼拔眨了眨眼，转换表情。

“为了看你转变的最后阶段。”他说，一只手举起放在威尔的脸上，威尔想要退缩，却又忍不住靠进那触碰之中。“为了看你会怎么做，当这样的机会呈现在面前。因为这 _是_ 一个机会，威尔，当你内心的怒火熄灭些许时，你就会认识到这一点。你会克服你的反感吗，威尔，你会继续 _转变_ 吗？”

威尔嗤之以鼻。汉尼拔的手灼热地贴着他的侧脸，指甲抚慰地划过他的胡须，而威尔只想蜷缩在他怀里，细细品味这次重逢。但他内心有一丝痛苦，一股明亮而炽热的仇恨，像火一样透过他的灵魂咆哮，威尔觉得自己像炉子里的玻璃一样，焕发出它的光亮。可塑、危险且锋利，仿佛熔化的玻璃，他感觉到自己凝固成了某种武器般的辉煌形状。

“威尔。”汉尼拔开口道，但另一只手心里的设备发出的铃声将他们都抽离了这一时刻。如同暴风雨夜松动的门一样颤抖着呼吸，威尔从汉尼拔手中接过手机，滑动着解锁了屏幕。汉尼拔一定是禁用了密码，威尔漫不经心想道，读着阿拉娜的短信。

_摩根怎么样了？_

他拖动手指向上滚动，回读到足以了解警卫的文风要点的地方，然后用同样的语气回复。

_很安全。很享受森林。信号不好。_

只花了一秒她的回复就闪过了屏幕。

_很好。让他在那里待到周末。_

威尔把电话递回给汉尼拔，用手背抹了下嘴。在那儿有一种不好的味道，仿佛他体内的什么东西已经开始了腐烂，而在任何明显的腐烂迹象变得可见之前，恶臭正沿着食道上升。他相当清楚汉尼拔正注视着他，清楚当他从口袋里取回杰克的手机时、那双好奇的红色眼睛是如何跟随着他的。当然，需要一个密码，但杰克启用了触控ID，所以只需将杰克的一根手指擦干就能解锁。

威尔打开杰克的信息。阿拉娜的名字就在几乎最前面。他抽空回读了一下他们先前的对话，学习着杰克与她的短信模式。他在短信上对阿拉娜的态度比威尔当面听到的要温和些，但没有很多。威尔思忖，礼貌可能是一个比温和更好的词。他对有关他的短信皱起了眉头——杰克坚称他是他们抓捕水牛比尔的最好机会，阿拉娜反对说这太危险——然后他拉起键盘，开始打字。

汉尼拔看着他，脸上除了好奇之外没有流露任何情绪。威尔无视了他。写完信息后他按下发送，然后把手机递给汉尼拔。

“你开始准备晚饭吧。”威尔说。“我开始清扫。”

******

一片漆黑，她醒过来的时候，喉咙像吸入火焰一样灼烧着。她在意识到黑暗之前，就已经意识到了疼痛。起初，当她睁开眼却什么也看不见的时候，她以为他除了勒晕她之外，还弄瞎了她的眼睛。等过了一会儿，她的眼睛适应了昏暗的光线之后，她才意识到真相：这里空荡得没什么可看。

房间是个小圆形，直径最多有七尺，她猜道。房间里有一张床垫，上面放着一团毛毯，旁边还有一个水桶，在她对面。她意识到自己躺在水泥地上，于是她小心翼翼地推着自己站起来。在她周围，墙壁延伸向上，向着远处悬挂的一个昏暗的灯泡。她意识到，她在井底，或者是其他某种坑底。

弗雷迪伸出一只手去，在她面前的粗糙墙壁上摸索。摸起来冰冷、坚硬，但有些许碎屑，是轻质砖头，或者干泥。不是那种她能深挖或爬上去的材质。她用手指抚摸着表面，寻找着一个手可以抓的地方。她反而发现了别人被撕掉的指甲，想知道要过多久，她才会因不断的尝试逃跑而把自己的手指抓得粉碎。

她吞咽着，试图滋润她那擦伤的食道。她第一次喊叫的尝试化为了咳嗽。“弗莱德里克！”等到咳嗽平息，她设法用沙哑的嗓音喊道。“弗莱德里克！”

从某个远在上面的地方，在坑的环形边缘上，弗雷迪可以听到音乐。她再次尖叫起来，无言的受挫以疯狂的大口呼吸告终。等她终于喘过气来，她抬头盯着光秃秃的灯泡周围昏暗的光冕，沉默了一秒。随后，某个更近的东西吸引了她的目光。

在她对面，近到可以触摸到的地方，光秃秃的床垫上那团黑色毯子开始移动。弗雷迪尖叫着，她的声音支离破碎，随着她退到了弧形的墙壁上，她努力抑制住了另一轮的咳嗽。那形状展开、变长，脱去了覆盖物，露出了一个男人。一个蓬头垢面但 _熟悉_ 的男人。

“嘿。”弗雷迪设法用一种介于沙哑声音和耳语之间的语气说道。“我认识你，你是加尔文·马丁，参议员失踪的儿子。”

年轻人盘腿坐在床垫上，抬头对她眨了眨眼。他的眼睛看起来很大，弗雷迪想到他在这个坑里度过了过去两天。她想到两天后，如果弗莱德里克选择把她留在这里，她会是什么样子。

“所有人都在找你。”弗雷迪说。“你的母亲让FBI没日没夜地忙这个。”她停了下来，注意到他的表情并没有因她的话而改变。“你发生什么了？”

他沉默了如此之久，她起初以为他不会回答了。然后，“我那时正要倒垃圾，”加尔文说，“街对面有一个人，努力想把一张沙发推进他的面包车后面。他的胳膊被绑在吊腕带里，看起来他的腿也受伤了。我看见他摔倒，所以才过去帮忙。

“我问他是否需要帮助，他说是的，他需要。他让我把沙发拉进面包车——我记得，因为我当时觉得很奇怪。我本来推着它就能进去的。但他坚持说，如果我上车拉的话，他就可以推着帮我一把，所以我说当然可以，然后就跳上车了。”加尔文说，嗓音逐渐减弱。他的呼吸颤抖，弗雷迪能感觉到来自他那双大眼睛的凝视在她身上钻出孔来。“我们把沙发弄进去了，很顺利，我开始从面包车里往外走，而就在那时，他把胳膊从吊带里抽了出来，从面包车的地板上抓起一根像重棍一样的东西。我努力想要从他身边飞奔出去……然后我就感觉到他手里那根东西照着我脑袋敲了下来，”他抬起双手，摸着自己的后脑勺，“当我再次醒来的时候，我就在这里了。”

弗雷迪等待着，但加尔文·马丁没有补充别的。“他长什么样？”她终于问道。

“比我年长。”加尔文在又一次停顿后，说。“黑头发。和我差不多高。”

突然间，她能感觉到他们所处坑洞里的湿冷寒意渗入肌肉。“我们得离开这儿。”她喃喃道，并努力不去听她声音中升起的恐慌。 _这不可能发生，_ 她想，尽管她知道确实发生了。 _这不可能是真的。_

上方传来音乐的声音，更响亮了，随后则是关门声。然后弗莱德里克的脸出现了，即使他远在上面，弗雷迪也能看出他在尽力不看她的脸。

“弗莱德里克！”她糙着嗓子喊道，双手拢在嘴边。“我受伤了！求你帮我离开这里！”

加尔文在她身旁苦笑。在他们上方，奇尔顿发出一阵喘息，目光锁定她左侧的一点，甚至在她移动的时候，也总是在她的左边或右边，要么就在上面或下面。然后，他的眼睛看向了手里的什么东西，当他重新抬起头来，透过枪的瞄准镜，他的目光终于直接锁定了她。

飞镖正中她的锁骨上方，她抬起以扯去它的手已经变得无力而沉重。在几秒钟后弗雷迪就陷入昏迷，倒下了。

******

随着阿拉娜把车开进杰克的车道，夕阳在草坪上涂抹出长长的阴影，而黄昏浓重而突兀地笼罩在房子和汽车上。在她身旁，玛格的卷发在夕阳的金色光芒中燃起火来，阿拉娜感觉到自己的手指条件反射地紧紧握住了黑色的真皮方向盘。

她强迫自己放松双手，把它们放在腿上，然后从口袋里摸出手机，读着几个小时前杰克发给她们俩的短信。

_八点在我家吃晚饭。带上玛格。我们抓住他了。威尔明天就会出国。_

他没有回应她的任何回复。她咬着嘴唇，直到玛格的拇指滑过，使她意识到自己的神经性痉挛。“提醒我一下为什么我们要来这儿？”她的妻子问道，简明扼要。她让她的手放在阿拉娜的手上，而阿拉娜感激地将她们的手指纠缠在一起。

“我们是来告别的。”阿拉娜耸耸肩说道。

玛格叹了口气。“有始有终很重要。”她皱着眉头承认道，然后朝门口歪了歪头。“我们走吧？”

阿拉娜跟在她身后，下了车，走上通往杰克家前门的步道。在她们踏上门廊之前门就开了，看见威尔用几乎扭曲的笑容迎接他们，阿拉娜猛地后退了半步。

“阿拉娜，玛格，”阿拉娜还没能完全安下心来，他便说道，“见到你们，最后一次，真好。”

他撤后一步，示意着欢迎她们进去。阿拉娜的心脏怦怦跳动，她的胸口突然充满了无比的恐慌。然而，玛格却毫不迟疑地向前走去，而阿拉娜在她们相连双手的牵引下，也跟着向前走去。走进那扇像一张大口，把她们整个吞入的门。她深吸一口气，而画面消散了。

“我想杰克告诉过你，我们庆祝是有理由的。”威尔边说着，边带领她们俩沿着大厅走向餐厅。窗帘被拉开了，露出逐渐褪去的深红色夕阳，在朦胧暮色中的后院草坪上树影拉得愈来愈长。房间被昏暗壁灯和桌上蜡烛的柔和光线所点亮。“明天这个时候，水牛比尔就不会对任何人构成威胁了。”

阿拉娜看着威尔和玛格移动——那么平静，那么自然，仿佛这一切都很正常——脑子里挤满了问题。为什么他们要等到明天才抓捕水牛比尔？水牛比尔 _是_ 谁？威尔是怎么知道的？（他怎么总是知道？）为什么要精心准备这场不可避免会使很久以前在其他餐桌上的其他晚宴的记忆萦绕心头的晚宴？但最为迫切的问题是她开口问道的那个：“杰克在哪儿？”

威尔面带微笑回头看向她。他现在似乎很平静，但她毫不怀疑他能感觉到充斥在她内心的恐慌。“他没给你发短信吗？他得跑去商店买甜点。”

仿佛得到了信号一般，一丝震动抵着她的臀部响起，而她看到玛格伸手去拿她自己的手机。杰克给她们的短信写道： _你们喜欢哪种口味的雪糕？_ 附上的照片中有四种不同口味的高端品牌冰淇淋，看起来位于一家杂货店的冷冻食品区。

_盐焦糖，_ 她正读着，玛格的短信便嗡的一声在阿拉娜屏幕底部闪现。她抬起头来，看到玛格将手机放回口袋里，对着她微微一笑。在柔和的灯光下，她显得天使般无邪，圆圆的脸蛋和粉红色脸颊被火红的卷发所环绕。“你知道我的，”她轻快地说，“嗜甜没救了。”

她的手机又传来一阵嗡鸣。这次玛格没有费心去看，只是等着阿拉娜读出来。“他说我们不用管他，开始吃晚饭就行，”她报告说，“有什么事故堵住了路。”

“晚餐吃什么？”玛格询问道。

“羊肉。”威尔说。“别担心——是杰克做的。我帮的忙微乎其微。”他笑了，而那感觉是那么正常、无害，甚至连他话语中的暗示，也那么像她还是以前的自己时、认识的那个老威尔。她现在把那些版本的他们看作是孩子，看作处于不同发展和成熟阶段的生命。那时他们身上仍存留有一种她希望自己能重新找回的纯真。也许最好的方式，她想，就只是信任。

“先喝杯酒，吃点餐前小食怎么样？”威尔建议。“给杰克留些时间来这儿。”

“我想我们都可以喝一杯。”玛格同意道，愉悦地回头瞥了一眼阿拉娜苍白的脸。“但我们只能喝红酒吗？”

威尔嘴角一扬。“我想我在杰克的储藏室里看到了一瓶布赫拉迪[2]。我相信他不会介意，鉴于这个场合。”

“我相信。”玛格笑了。“加冰，如果你不介意的话。”

“我要纯的。”在停顿延长得过于不适之前，阿拉娜终于想起来说道。威尔从餐厅里踏出，微微侧首，几乎感觉像是在鞠躬。 _充满戏剧性，_ 阿拉娜想。这个姿态很熟悉，却与威尔·格雷厄姆毫无关系。

“我会回来的。”阿拉娜不必要地声明道，然后跟着威尔走进厨房，没有再看她妻子的脸。她不知道自己期待看到什么，但她所见完全正常。她的心跌跌撞撞地跳着，缓缓趋于平静。没什么骇人的，没什么可怕的。花岗岩厨房岛上已经有三个玻璃杯等在了那儿。威尔从储藏室出来，手里拿着黑色的瓶子，笑着看她。

“嘿。”他说，声音和往常一样粗糙朴实，那时他郁结的痛苦和折磨都在表面，任何人都能看到，毫无隐瞒，毫无保留。还有他的愉悦，他的幸福，如此清澈，未受玷染。像是他的某只狗，她想，一种纯洁开朗感觉的存在。和他现在的样子是如此不同。

“嘿。”她说，接着又紧张地笑出声来。“对不起，只是——”

“我知道。”他说，打断了她，而她发现自己不用把话说完，不禁松了一口气。“在公共场所吃午饭是一回事，和我单独相处又是另一回事。”

她僵硬地点点头，不想承认却又无法否认。“我想我们在外面会相处得更轻松吧。”她说。

“情理之中。”威尔回答道，将视线保持在他正准备的饮料上。“但这真的很可惜。汉尼拔扭曲着我们，直到我们与彼此撕裂。我很遗憾失去了我们的友谊，阿拉娜。我们再也回不去了，但今晚我让杰克把你和玛格请来，是因为我想和你们三个人好好道别。”

“收尾。”阿拉娜喃喃道，接过了威尔递给她的酒杯。

“差不多吧。”威尔回道，将他们的杯子凑到一起，水晶碰撞出一阵清脆鸣响。

威尔从烤箱里拿出一圈热气腾腾的金黄色糕点，小心翼翼地把它滑到一盘等候着的烤面包上。“烤干酪，”他告诉她，“配上蜂蜜和切碎的山核桃。我们走吧？”

她一只手拿着自己的饮料，另一只手拿着玛格的，专注于一只手暖、一只手凉的感觉，而非专注于威尔是如何以她曾经看着汉尼拔表演时同样优雅的动作端着盘子的。等到他们终于回来，玛格对他们微笑着，而威尔把盘子放在桌上，把刀子递给阿拉娜，让她切开那份热糕点，释放出融化奶酪和蜂蜜的洪流。玛格高兴地叫了起来。

“看起来很好吃！”她赞叹道。“可惜杰克没能在这儿享用。”

阿拉娜皱了皱眉头，只是任由不安感在她身上掠过。威士忌很好，食物和谈话也不错。威尔向她们讲述了他的旅行，讲述他是如何在与汉尼拔分手后、越过大洲去探索了一年的柬埔寨和泰国，然后在船运公司工作，横跨太平洋在阿根廷开始新的生活。他的故事着重描绘了当地的动植物、美食与文化、拥挤街道的气味和声音，而非逃避侦查和非法越境。他的故事中充满了神秘和危险的气息，但他编排故事的方式让它看起来很迷人，而她知道这不应该。在某种程度上，它真的不。迷人，她想，这个词在过去的日子里从不会有人把它和威尔联系在一起。

“你让它听上去是那么惬意。”她笑道，短促的气息声介于愉悦和气愤之间。“那种逃亡生活。”

威尔也笑了，从他口中发出的声音要温和得多，而从各个方面来看，这都似乎有些不公平。“呃，我不确定惬意是我会选择的词。”他回答道，声音被浓烈的苏格兰威士忌所温暖。他舔了一滴在拇指和食指间粘连成丝的甜奶酪，闭上眼睛品味了一会儿，阿拉娜不禁因某些熟悉的事物而皱起了眉，某些因为这个动作而在她的记忆中被抖落的模糊记忆。“大部分时候，充满压力。但我猜就某种程度而言，它迫使我去改变，去过一种我原本不会追求、但却发现自己出奇适合的生活。不过，”他继续道，“我为它所需的代价而后悔，那些让我过上这种生活的代价。”他停了下来，停顿久到阿拉娜忍不住抬眼去看他的脸，看到他坚定地盯了回来。“对不起，阿拉娜，很抱歉伤害了你。”

威尔从来都不是一个喜欢与人进行眼神交流的人，但现在阿拉娜发现，她才是那个窘迫不安想要移开视线的人，只是她发现自己被定住了，无法脱离开他的目光。她能感觉到自己脸涨得通红，因酒精和情感而发烫。

“我也很抱歉。”她几乎是耳语道，而他以最细微的侧首点了点头。

“杰克在哪儿？”玛格问道，走近一步，打破了他们之间的紧张。威尔垂下目光，阿拉娜松了一口气，突然又能深呼吸了。她为玛格默默祈祷。“他现在不是该到了吗？”

“我十分钟前给他发了短信。”阿拉娜坦白道。“他还没回。”

“他大概是在开车。”威尔说。“或者局里可能有什么事叫他走了。”

“所以你会在杰克回来之前告诉我们比尔的身份吗？”阿拉娜很快问道，“你到底为什么要搞得这么神秘？”

“耐心点。”威尔轻声呵斥道。“先吃饭吧。”他指了指桌子，动身为阿拉娜拉出一端的椅子。桌首的位置是为杰克准备的，威尔把酒杯放在右侧，以标记自己的位置。“我马上回来。”他答应道。

“再来一杯怎么样？”玛格在他身后招呼道。

“我会把整瓶酒都拿来的。”他回喊道。

“杰克不会介意吧？”威尔一消失在厨房里，玛格就对阿拉娜说。

“我想他得赶快过来才行，如果他介意的话。”阿拉娜耸耸肩说。她喝完最后一滴酒，挑衅地把杯子重重放下。“我不喜欢他缺席。”她说。“这不像他。”

“这完全像他。”玛格笑道。“从你告诉过我的那些事情可以看得出来，这个人很冲动，容易冒险——这也就是为什么他这么优秀。说不定他已经亲自去追捕水牛比尔了。”

阿拉娜皱起眉头。这话也不是完全没道理。然而她不禁觉得事情远比看上去复杂，某些东西正在表面之下酝酿。

威尔重新走进房间，推着一辆服务车，车上放着一份被盖住的菜肴，它的钟形盖子反射着闪烁的烛光。他从下方架子上拽出黑色酒瓶，几乎是随随便便地扔给玛格，万幸的是她接住了。当她为他们倒上第二轮酒的时候，威尔把托盘举到桌子上，然后用华丽的动作取下盖子。甜美多汁的肉香从烤肉中飘了出来——阿拉娜吸入着柠檬和胡椒的香味，高兴地叹出一口气。“杰克做的这个？”

“我帮了把手。”威尔承认。“他让我切了蔬菜。”他将烤肉切块，把大块多汁的羊肉和煨好的蔬菜拾到他们每个人的盘子里，除了杰克的。“我们应该给他也上一份菜吗？”威尔问道，歪头示意着桌首的空位。“一份空位上的食物，像是为先知或神灵摆出的菜肴。”他对她扬了扬眉毛，笑得那么轻松，她发现自己不禁再现起了这个动作，仿佛他把自己的移情能力调了个个儿，而今把他的情绪投射到了她大脑的画布上。

“在逾越节晚餐上，不是有一个空位要留给先知以利亚吗？[3]”玛格问道，然后举起一口放在唇边。“我的天，这真是太美味了。”

“嗯——”随着滋味在她的味蕾上爆发，浓稠的汁液在她喉咙里流淌，阿拉娜同意道。“真不敢相信 _杰克_ 能做出来这个。他是个好厨子，但这比他做过的任何东西都要好吃，至少对我来说是这样。”

威尔对着她和玛格微笑，看上去很和睦。她又一次不由自主回以微笑，又一次不由自主把另一口泛着油光的肉送到嘴边。威尔模仿着她，在咬下的第一口闭上了眼。“他绝对超越了自己。”他呼吸着。

“是啊，”玛格附和，“可惜他似乎不会很快加入我们了。”

“阿拉娜。”威尔说，用一种既陌生又令人难以承受的力度盯着她。她感觉自己正抵抗着那股在他的灼热目光下想要扭动身躯的冲动。在烛光中舞动的阴影使她很难坚定地看着他的眼睛，但她在尽最大努力。

“怎么了，威尔？”

“你喜欢这顿饭吗？”

“哦，是的，当然，威尔。”她笑着说，又吃了一口，仿佛要证明她的享受。威尔的笑容似乎像藤蔓一样攀上了他的面庞。

“我很高兴听到这个，”他回道，“很高兴我们能这样聚在一起，在我永远离开之前的最后一次。我们对彼此来说都意味着很多，不是吗？这些年来？”

阿拉娜耸了耸一边肩膀，皱着眉头。食物很美味——令人分心地美味——但威尔的说话方式中有某些东西让她的胃猛地一颤，尽管他没有说什么意料之外的不悦言语。也许是一种预感，但她不确定自己是否相信它们。“确实很多，”她同意道，“但在所有之上，我希望我们能一直是朋友。”

威尔哼了一声，向她举起酒杯。“朋友，”他说，“同事，恋人未满。”阿拉娜感觉自己的嘴唇在抽搐，并注意到玛格用鼻子呼出一股气。威尔似乎对他重提往事所造成的任何不适都视而不见。“猎人与猎物，”他说，不再笑着，“狱卒与囚犯。”

阿拉娜没有说话。她放下叉子，盘子上银器的叮当声在渐长的寂静中荒谬地响。她清了清嗓子，但还没来得及说话，威尔就先开口了。“你有没有想到过杰克·克劳福德找到你、问你关于我为FBI咨询的那天？”

她点点头，感觉到眼泪跟随动作滚滚而落。它们像高树上的雾气一样附着在她的睫毛上。“是的，”她说，“我时常想起那天。”

“你会想些什么，阿拉娜？”

“我会，”她开始说，感觉被他沉重的语气、简单的问题所牵引，“想那一天的后果。我会想到，有多少痛苦、死亡跟随那日而来，而那是当时我们谁也无法预料的。”

“你有没有想过，”威尔继续道，而他声音中的一丝锐利，将她带回到狼阱的一个苍白的冬日清晨，那天她告诉他，他让她非常失望，“你应该说些或做些什么来阻止杰克毁掉我的生活？”

“威尔。”阿拉娜半抽泣着，突然间情绪崩溃，与此同时玛格喊道，“你在搞什么。”

“我试过了，威尔。”阿拉娜不顾妻子的愤慨，继续说道。“我真的试过了。我告诉他——”

威尔却依旧冷静，他吃了一口他的晚餐，然后才再次开口。

“你告诉他，什么？”威尔说。“别让我靠太近？让他向你保证会对我小心点？拒绝亲自评估我，因为你是那么高尚？你让杰克自由接触我的思想，把我直接推到汉尼拔·莱克特的手里，阿拉娜。”他再次向她举起酒杯，这次却站起来了，而当他站立时，他的黑色西装似乎要饮尽周围的光。“瞧啊，被你们用污泥搅混了的清泉！[4]没有你，我们就不会在这里，我们尊贵的客人，阿拉娜。”

随着玛格也开始站起来，盘子和餐具碰撞出响亮声音，她有点醉了，所以没法很优雅。她的手打翻了那杯琥珀色的威士忌，然后她陷回椅子里，用一种极度恐惧的神情看着液体在木桌的暗沉表面上流淌蔓延。威尔弯下腰去，从口袋里拿出一个小而扁平的东西，向她递去。阿拉娜看着她用一只微微颤抖的手接过那东西，看着她把它翻过来检查的时候，皱起了眉头。随后她口袋里的一阵嗡嗡声吸引了她的注意力，而她周围的世界顷刻间崩塌。

时间似乎变慢了，她周围的声音和气味感觉离她更远了，仿佛她正在未来的一两个小时后参观着餐厅，到那时餐桌已经被清理干净，只有他们对房间中的能量留下的影响仍存，像尘埃上的阴影一样悬浮着。当她从口袋里抽出手机，将视线从玛格身上移开以低头锁屏时，当屏幕在她的触碰下解锁，滑开后露出一条让她心跳停止的来自杰克的短信时，威尔和玛格仿佛身处磨砂窗格的另一边。她点击图片附件以放大它，以确认她早已恐惧着的——早已 _知晓_ 的事情。摩根的脸依然完好无恙，暗淡的嘴唇松弛着，暴风雨般阴沉的双眼瞪得大大的。他的胸膛被打开了，肋骨断裂分开，像一朵被吹开的花，打着哈欠，显露出一具被掏空的、塞满了白玫瑰的身体。肉从他的小小四肢上垂落下来，手脚被劈得深入骨头。图片是一团漩涡状色彩与黑暗的混乱，是不可能之事，是那个她一直想抛出脑海的想法。她感觉到饭肴在体内翻腾。

玛格的尖叫声像刀片一样划破她的身体，而现实倏地回到了原点。阿拉娜猛然抬起头，目光锁定在妻子身上，后者已经展开了那块扁平的小东西，揭露出它原来是一块白色的棉质手帕，上面用花纹刺绣的字体写着M.B.V.。阿拉娜一阵反胃，尖叫声还没来得及发出，她的下巴就先锁住了。

玛格替她尖叫着。一次又一次，她的高音在接踵而至的惊恐中刺破了空气。阿拉娜可以看到玛格眼中的意识——是在她自己的脑海里震荡，把她的血液转变为冰的同样意识——意识到他为她们呈上的不是羊肉。阿拉娜的目光飞快地闪过这幅场景——玛格张大了的嘴巴，平静站在她们身边、正把水晶杯举到嘴边的威尔，摆满了筵席的餐桌。有一个托盘依然盖着一个银盖——是给杰克留的东西，她原以为——于是她伸手打掉了盖子。它摇摇晃晃地掉在地上，露出一只瘦小的手臂，烤得裂了开来，它的小手指散发着蜂蜜糖浆的美味香气。阿拉娜还记得那些手指是如何拉着她裙子下摆，是如何缠绕着她的卷发的。她闭上了眼。

******

威尔看着玛格脸上蔓延的充分意识，对她吞食了自己的孩子的得知在她的体内重重地沉淀下来。现在，她已经没法尖叫了，他看着她眼中的火光随着心智崩溃而燃起。这是她第三次被人偷走孩子，也是迄今为止最糟糕的一次。威尔曾好奇她会有什么反应，而他发现到目前为止，她的反应完全符合他的预期。

随后她做了一件令人吃惊的事。他早就料到她会在某个时刻诉诸暴力，事实上，从他站起来的那一刻起，他就一直盯着她盘子旁的那把刀，不确定该期待她将愤怒的力量指向他还是指向她自己。此刻她没有辜负他的期望，事实上还超越了他的期望，她的举措如此极端，他发现自己一时被她严重而突然的行径所惊愕、震撼。没有空间留给思考，没有空间留给内心激辩或决定。她的尖叫声越来越大，然后沉寂下来。他看到挫败的火焰在她的瞳孔中燃烧然后熄灭。她的眼睛死死盯着她儿子的被烤焦的釉亮手臂，玛格把双手举到喉咙上，开始用她的短而钝的指甲挖进肉里，仿佛正试图从喉咙里撕扯出她所吃下的她的孩子。反刍显然不是一个适当选项，玛格将手指缓慢而毫不留情地用力推进她喉咙的血肉之中。威尔看着她的手指消失在涌起的血液中。当她的手在自己的气管上闭合时，她发出了一股湿漉漉的、咕噜咕噜的喘息。她猛地撕扯开它，用最后的思想和力量送出一座在桌上拱起的血泉。温热的血滴淋遍了威尔的西装前襟。当他看着她血流满地，仰面倒在被血浸透的盘子里时，他的神情没有改变，当他从她将自己弄成的残骸中转过脸来，转而审视阿拉娜时，他的神情仍无改变。

阿拉娜惊恐地瞪大了眼，大到威尔可以看到蓝色环状虹膜周围全是白色。她的胸口随着呼吸的快速起伏而起起落落，唯一从她口中逸出的声响是那些颤栗短促的呼吸声。她没有将手伸向她的餐刀，没有起身的动作。 _紧张症，_ 威尔猜测道， _被吓得呆住了。_ 看着她的脸，他毫不怀疑她明白发生了什么。

她破碎的呼吸声在他们之间延伸，像滴答作响的时钟一样节奏分明地持续了几秒钟。然后汉尼拔的脚步声传来，又一次穿着皮鞋，从厨房向他们走来。威尔感觉到自己的心脏因为逐渐接近的步伐而轻快跳动起来，当汉尼拔站在桌首，站在威尔已经为他安排好的位置上时，他的嘴唇分开，发出一声轻柔无声的喘息。汉尼拔穿着深色西装，干净利落，散发着那种让威尔的神经燃烧起来的血红色的能量。

“神以悲剧为乐，阿拉娜。”汉尼拔说道，天鹅绒般的丰富嗓音越过了阿拉娜饱受折磨的声音。“就像大地一样，你已经吞噬了自己的所增。我没告诉过你，你的家庭属于我吗？”

这引起了那个惊魂未定的女人的反应。她把手伸过餐桌，终于抓向了旁边的刀，但威尔动作更快。他抓住她，将她的胳膊钉在两侧，感觉到她的挣扎就像鸟儿拍打着翅膀、绝望地寻求解放。他保持双臂环绕着她，拨开手里注射器的盖子，将溶液注射进她绷紧的脖子里。她的身体几乎立刻放松下来，变得沉重而松弛。威尔把她放到地上，将头发从她温热的脸上拨开。她在睡梦中叹了一口气，然后她的呼吸变得平稳而缓慢。

威尔从他跪在阿拉娜昏迷的身体上方的位置抬起头来。汉尼拔笼罩在他上方，辉煌而又可怖。“干得好，威尔，”汉尼拔说，嗓音黑暗而柔和，“你已经实现了你的复仇，我想。”

但威尔摇了摇头。“还没有。”他说。他让自己的目光回到面前那具俯卧的身体上，嘴角皱了起来。“不能再留任何后患。”他提醒汉尼拔。

他能用余光看到汉尼拔的肩膀抬起放下。“我做了一个承诺。”汉尼拔简短说道。

“你对我的承诺不是更重要吗？”

“我没有承诺要为你杀了她，只承诺你会胜利，而我们不会被抓住。”

威尔打量着阿拉娜，打量着她下巴的柔软曲线，她胸膛缓慢的起伏，那只松松地握在手里的刀。他能听出汉尼拔话里的讥讽。如果他推动得足够远，汉尼拔就会意志消磨，他想，就会让步。但威尔根本不确定这是否是他想要的。最残忍的就是让她活着。她会在这里独自醒来，被她家庭的遗体所包围，除了饱受折磨，什么也做不了。威尔不认为她会自杀。她会去追捕他们，就像她曾经帮助梅森追捕他们一样。有一天，她甚至可能会找到他们。

这样说来，最残酷的惩罚也许并不值得。威尔想象着一个自己从肩头望过，每一个地方都在它刚开始有家的感觉的时候离开的永恒生活。有汉尼拔在身旁，那依然是个比他在这里的生活所能提供的一切所更好的未来，但既然更好的可能性如此容易实现，为什么要安定下来呢？毕竟，正义不一定总是残酷的。低头看着现在的她，想起曾经他还称她为朋友，威尔也许甚至感觉到胸口里有一丝怜悯的火花。他把手放在她的手上，刀柄握在他们相连的手指之间。

他的手指从她的手指上滑落，转而在刀上弯起。威尔能感觉到随着他举起刀子对准阿拉娜裸露的喉咙，汉尼拔盯在他身上的目光。他的心脏在胸腔里稳稳地跳动着，身后汉尼拔的叹息声比刀刃推入她脖子的感觉，或比喷涌而出的鲜血更加令他激动，虽然高度不足以溅到他的脸上，但立马沾染了他的双手。阿拉娜的眼睛没有睁开。她四肢抽搐着，安详地流血至死，而威尔站起身来面对汉尼拔。

他让自己的双手垂在身侧，手掌向前，手指滴着血。 _杀人的恶念藏在我的心头，_ 威尔想， _死亡握在我的手里，流血和复仇在我的脑中震荡。 **[5]**所有有罪之人，所有带我走向我的命运的人，都要被斩断，公正惩处。除了汉尼拔。_

他的呼吸破碎，突然间，不再温顺而沉默，而是狂野而充溢。他觉得自己说不出话了，觉得他没法在自己喘息的嘈杂声音中发出可闻的声音。这让他害怕。这感觉就像在汉尼拔的地板上逐渐死去。仿佛他的骨头由光和空气所组成。他凝视着对面的汉尼拔，感觉到未曾说出的话语的汪洋仍旧悬于他们之下，它们离表面如此之近，甚至不需被赋予声音。

在这一刻，没有 _合适的词句_ 可以在他们之间传递。作为替代，威尔看着汉尼拔走近他，走到还在摆放着晚餐的餐桌前。汉尼拔用赤裸的手指从威尔的盘子里取下一块多汁的肉，以清楚的邀请姿态举起它。威尔朝他走了一步，握住他的手腕，呲起牙齿从他手中迅速扯过一口。

“春天的羔羊，”威尔低声说，睁大了眼，嘴唇湿润。丰富而浓郁的味道让他想起了很久以前汉尼拔给他吃的圃鹀。一次启蒙仪式，当时是，现在也是。“我们吃的时候，应该用餐巾遮住头，以向上帝隐瞒我们的羞愧吗？”

汉尼拔的眼神一闪，一抹骄傲的光芒，威尔想，或是惊异。“我们没人对这种行为感到羞耻，”他回答说，“除非我搞错了。”

汉尼拔为他举起又一块多汁的烤肉，而威尔向前俯身接过，他边用舌头舔过年长男人的手指，以把汉尼拔指节上流淌的咸汁清理干净，眼睛边与汉尼拔对视。 _没什么羞耻的，_ 他想，并且，看着汉尼拔的眼睛，嘴唇吮吸着它们之间的手指，他相当确定信息已经被传达了。

“你简直是从童话里来的。”威尔咯咯笑着，闭上眼睛享受着汉尼拔一只手抚摸过他的头发和脸颊，另一只手喂他吃饭。“一个童话里的反派。一个桥下的怪物。”

“等着吃过桥的孩子吗？”汉尼拔问道，嗓音愉悦。“那我们就成了一对怪物。”

威尔没有回答。相反，他睁开眼睛，用手指捏起一块烤小孩，按在汉尼拔的笑容上，直到他的嘴唇张开。威尔任由手指在汉尼拔的尖牙上流连了一霎，然后才撤了回去。 _一对怪物，_ 他心想，但当他看着汉尼拔的时候，这个人似乎根本不像怪物般可怕。威尔一想到这儿，想起他曾经看到他们俩的样子——浑身漆黑，头顶骇人的鹿角，手指尖利的恶魔在夜色中潜伏——他不禁脸色一变。他的罪恶感如今早已消失。汉尼拔在他看来不再是个怪物，而威尔发现，他还觉得自己也一点不像个怪物。

“一对天使，”他回答道，“复仇的那种。”

“堕落的那种。”汉尼拔纠正道，威尔耸了耸肩。

“那也没错。”他说。“天使还是恶魔，我们是什么都无所谓，只要我们是一对。”

汉尼拔的神情中有一种不属于一个刚把幼儿喂给他的家长的男人脸上的柔和。这是一种威尔只在他对着自己的时候才能见到的表情。他的胸口有种水汪汪的感觉，仿佛在他体内，没有什么能让一切保持原位的坚实东西了。他专注于口中萦绕着的草药和肉的味道，看着汉尼拔把椅子向后推动，默默拍了拍自己的大腿。威尔没有想太多就起身了；在过去的几年里，他发现这是一种令人放松的策略。

坐在汉尼拔的腿上，威尔伸手拿起他的酒杯喝了一口，确保嘴唇贴在汉尼拔嘴上已经湿润的地方。汉尼拔的双臂环绕在他身上，双手放在他的肩膀和屁股上。汉尼拔的拇指在他的髋骨上划了一圈又一圈，而威尔再次放下杯子，咂了咂嘴。

“我等了多长时间才看到你这个样子。”汉尼拔呼吸着，而威尔专注于他的脸庞，那里的敬仰之情如此浅显，他的心脏几乎就要承受不住了。“超越了所有障碍，凌驾于一切法则，只有神明能这般自由，威尔，你嬗变成了神。终于得之自在。”

******

他们把盘子和蜡烛推下餐桌——烟灰和烛蜡、红酒和油渍沾满了地毯——汉尼拔将威尔的后背撞在木质桌面上，力道之大足以把年轻男人肺里的空气击出。他们脱掉衣服，却没有把嘴从对方身上移开——威尔在汉尼拔肩膀皮肤露出来的一瞬间，就把嘴唇锁定在了那里，他感觉到汉尼拔的牙齿在他的下巴边缘刮擦。威尔的手指按进汉尼拔臀部光滑的皮肤里，感觉到他攥握下的肉体渐显淤青，听到汉尼拔因疼痛而低声呼出一口气。这让威尔想要伤害他更多。

他的手上沾满了被他推开的盘子里的油脂，还有他们端上的“羔羊”的融化的甜美脂肪，威尔将自己握在手里，边滑动自己的手边将头往后仰。他能感觉到汉尼拔在他身上的目光，带着饥肠辘辘的欲望注视着他。威尔能感觉到它的回响在他体内爆发，有那么一瞬间，他确信自己会这样就到达高潮，在自己的手的第一次触碰中。

“汉尼拔。”他哽咽着说，尽管他没法说出更多，汉尼拔却似乎明白了。他的动作缓慢但坚定，他把威尔往桌子上推得更远了些，然后爬到他身上，双腿跨坐在他的臀部上。随着汉尼拔的身体在他身上缓缓下沉，威尔不禁喘息起来。这远不是他第一次进入汉尼拔，但以前从来没有过这样的感觉。汉尼拔的身体炙热、抽动着，威尔任由脑袋垂下，臀部因一阵不受控制的强烈欲望向上耸动。威尔让自己的双手放在汉尼拔的臀部上，边把汉尼拔拉到自己身边，边一下接一下地抽插着。

这一切就这样一直进行着，直到威尔心想他们一定被困在了某个不断重复的时刻，悬停在时间中，被陷于这一刻。他的心突如其来地慌乱，与此同时他感觉到汉尼拔的身体紧紧裹住了他。汉尼拔将呻吟埋进威尔的脖颈处，随着他高潮，将牙齿陷进那里的柔软肉体中，而威尔让自己更用力地抽插，放任自己在绝望而粗暴的动作中失去他们交合的节奏。他来的时候，嘴里叫喊着汉尼拔的名字，眼睛盯着周围的昏暗灯光所照亮的汉尼拔肩膀的苍白曲线。

汉尼拔的额头靠在他的肩膀上。威尔能感觉到他汗湿的头发紧贴着那里的皮肤，汉尼拔的呼吸温暖着他的脖子。他可以永远停留在这一刻，他想。“我可以永远停留在这一刻。”他说。

汉尼拔阴沉地咯咯笑着，声音沉闷却险恶地抵在威尔的颈弯处。他感觉到这声音在胸口震动。汉尼拔终于撤后，转变姿势，于是威尔叹息一声从他体内滑出。他低头看向他，露出深情的笑容。“我想你会的，”他说，“我想我们都会的。”

“你什么意思？”威尔问道。“在我们的记忆里？”

汉尼拔摇了摇头。“不，”他说，“我的意思就是你说的那样。我们永远悬停在时间中，被冻结在一起。”

威尔看着他的眼神仿佛他疯了一样，但汉尼拔什么也没做，只是回以微笑，而威尔不知道该说些什么。最后，汉尼拔替他说话了。“好好想想，威尔，想想我们屠龙的那个晚上，你和我一起逃离的那个晚上。尽可能生动清晰地回想它，回想你脸颊上的疼痛，回想指间热滑的血液，回想你决定把我们俩扔进海中而不是被带走的那一刻。你记忆最深的是什么？”

威尔呵出一声轻笑，苦涩，但更悲伤，然后用手梳弄着他的卷发，眼睛盯着前方几英尺处的某个空处。他脚下的悬空。风的声响。“我记得，”他说，“和你一起站在悬崖上，俯瞰海湾。我记得你把我从海浪中拉出来。”

汉尼拔舔了舔唇。“你记得入水吗？”

一瞬间，世界融化开来——他们身下的桌子，靠在桌子周围的他们昔日朋友的尸体，墙壁和天花板，全都像果皮一样剥落。威尔努力回想，而他又一次坠落，双臂紧紧搂住汉尼拔，一头栽进大西洋冰冷的海水中。他能感觉到凛冽的空气冲刷过他的皮肤，穿过他的头发，吹干了他的嘴唇和眼睛，直到他紧紧地合上眼睑，发现自己又一次身处巴尔的摩，在汉尼拔·莱克特的身下赤裸着身子瘫在他们的人肉[6]飨宴的残余之中。从汉尼拔皮肤上的寒意和他的眼神中，他可以看出，他并不是一个人。

威尔又一次大笑起来，摇了摇头。“我记得，”他咬着嘴唇，然后将它闪亮红润地松开，“坠落。”

“当你闭上双眼，”汉尼拔说，而威尔知道这番话可以很轻易地换成第一人称，“当现实开始模糊成想象，理性模糊成为魔法和荒诞的时候。”

“一场梦，”威尔低声喃喃，“一个共享的幻觉，在无可避免的结局到来前的那些时刻中。这些奇迹、过去两年、每一次触摸、每一次杀戮，都是我们的梦吗？”他的手指按在汉尼拔的皮肤上，一只手抓着汉尼拔的左臀，一只手摊开在他胸前。“悬停在时间里。”他呼吸着。“而这一切全都不是真的？你一定以为我和你一样疯了，才会相信 _这个_ 。”

这几乎完美地说得通，威尔思忖。就那么多方面而言，这一切都好得不像真的。当初能从坠落中存活下来，就是一个小小的奇迹了。而之后的一切都不比存活更理所当然。如此毫不费力地走到一起，对精神药物吐真剂的抵抗，逃离BSHCI，躲避FBI——这一切都感觉太美好了，在某种程度上一直都感觉太过美好。威尔感觉自己摇摇晃晃着，感觉到随着他身下餐桌的坚固性不断动摇，肚脐后的重力牵引。

汉尼拔的双臂，环绕着他收紧，使他不至于完全跌落下去。“一场梦？”他难以置信地问道。“这是现实，威尔。这，”他的胳膊抱得更紧了，直到威尔感觉自己正挣扎着深呼吸，“是我们可能的最好世界。所有正确的牌都发给了我们，所有正确的转折，像是幸运女神亲自引领着我们。如果说发生过奇迹，那就是我们成功逃离了那个旧世界，来到了这里。”

汉尼拔贴着他的脸庞磨蹭，威尔感觉到对方的呼吸温暖了他的侧脸。“如果我们还在坠落，”汉尼拔对着威尔的耳廓喃喃，“在另一个世界里，那就让我们继续坠落吧。”

“坠落。”威尔重复道。“一直坠落，和你一起。”

“是的。”汉尼拔呼吸着，他的嘴终于降临在威尔的嘴上。“是的。”

威尔弓起背来，他的身体在汉尼拔的身下弯曲，以寻找尽可能多的肌肤接触。在另一个世界里，也许他们会一直悬浮在这一刻的梦境中，身体缓慢移动，向着他们永远无法触及的海面。也许这一切，他嘴上汉尼拔的嘴，缠绕在他手指上的汉尼拔的头发，汉尼拔嘴唇的滋味和他皮肤的滑动，也许这一切都发生在几秒的跨度里，一个大脑耍的小花招，把他们最后的几秒拉长成一生。也许，也许，但这并不重要。

“什么都不重要了，现在。”汉尼拔贴着他的嘴低语，仿佛从他的脑海中摘出了这句话。“你的敌人死在你的脚下，没有人还能阻止我们。我们走吧，威尔。我们可以去任何地方，就现在。”他低头凝视着威尔，看着他脸旁乱糟糟的剪短卷发，看着威尔的粉色嘴唇因呼吸而分开的样子。他用一根纤长的手指沿着威尔的颧骨划过，享受着他的触碰所引出的小小颤抖。“有那么多地方我想带你去看，威尔。巴黎、威尼斯、佛罗伦萨，当然——无论是否真实，我都想和你一起经历这一切。”

威尔在他身下扭动。“我们还有最后一件事要做，”他说，“在我们走之前。”

******

当她再次醒来的时候，脑袋里有一种不良的疼痛感。 _发生了某些不正常的事，_ 她想， _不只是摔倒时头被撞了一下。_ 她记得在弗莱德里克那张可怕的扭曲的脸开始在视野中弯曲、成条的前一刻，她所体会到的臀部的刺痛感。手向下伸去，她从皮肤上拔出飞镖。当她把注射器完全拔出时，她不禁疼得呲牙咧嘴，然后边扫视着周围的环境，快速眨眼，边紧紧把它攥在拳里。

一切都和先前很像。她在一个井底，四周是无法攀爬的坚实土墙，一张脏兮兮的双人床垫和一堆毯子被塞在一面墙边，而一个臭水桶紧贴着另一面墙。依然没有光亮，除了那抹最微弱的光在上方的环形视界线之外遥遥地亮着。寒冷的空气中仍有一股恶臭。但现在，弗雷迪看到，只有她一人了。

一阵疼痛猛然袭过她的脑袋，而她的胃也在扭曲。她翻了个身，推着自己背靠着墙坐起来。不管他给她下了什么药，都还没有从她的体内排掉。墙壁蜿蜒着像裂开的棕色蟒蛇，而疼痛再次冲刷过她，如此剧烈，她几乎以为自己又要失去意识了。黑暗的世界模糊起来，不知怎的，灰色的形状失去了清晰的边缘。

加尔文走了。她不得不说出这些话来理解它们，她干燥的嘴唇在无声的音节周围开裂。为了一瓶水和一片阿司匹林，她什么都愿意付出。

她愿意付出一切，只要能醒来、然后发现这一切都是一场梦，一场扭曲的噩梦。这感觉就像一场噩梦，像某些不真实的事物。她抽痛着的头脑无法接受这个现实。

最难以接受的是，她没有预料到这一切。尽管她很聪明、有着敏锐的观察力，她却忽略了一些至关重要的东西。 _因果，_ 她想，对着面前的墙壁皱起眉头。泥土表面刻有抓痕。看到这情景，弗雷迪胃里一阵翻腾。

她把膝盖抬到胸前，紧紧闭上眼睛。强迫自己缓慢深呼吸，她沉入了更深的黑暗中，在那里，她唯一的目标是保持冷静，而不是去想加尔文去了哪里，或者他变成了什么样子，同时等待着神圣指引或命定劫数从上方降临。

******

他们把杰克的车停在了奇尔顿那栋极具现代感的房子的车道上，然后悄无声息地沿着黑暗小径移动到前门。在他的胸膛里，威尔的心脏稳定地跳动着。他并没有因为汉尼拔在他手腕上的轻触而开口，只是侧过头去迎上汉尼拔的目光，随后高个男人便踏出小径，消失在奇尔顿家拐角处的阴影里了。无需讨论或解释，他就明白了。在他的脑海中，有一些并不完全是记忆的话语的回响，但也许是此刻在一个类似于这个世界的平行世界中说过的话。 _让我做你的剑，审判天使的火焰之刃。让我成为你对应受之人挥舞的惩罚武器。_

然后，他独自继续朝前门走去，但汉尼拔存在的压力抵压在他的脑干上。刹那间，当他的手指按下门铃，他闻到了空气中的血腥味，于是他舔了舔嘴唇，以确定它并不存在。

从房子的左侧，汉尼拔听到了里面的铃声响起。他左边的声音是最大的，那里的灯光从一扇破裂的窗户流向黑色的草坪。他蹲在窗台下等待，直到听到里面传来脚步声，然后荡身而起，越过窗台，进入熟悉的厨房。汉尼拔扫视着这个朴素的房间，听着奇尔顿的脚步声移动得更远了，向前门走去。

他被后墙上一扇看起来很沉重的金属门吸引住了目光。他记得在它之后有一个楼梯，通向地下室和酒窖，但上次他来这里的时候并没有门。他朝它走去，感激地注意到门依然半开着。有一种难闻气味从黑暗的螺旋楼梯上飘来，一股淡淡的腐烂味道乘着下面的凉爽空气。汉尼拔把门开得更大了些，向下方的黑暗中窥视。

在这黑暗的底部，有一些东西需要去查看。汉尼拔往下走了一步，让门伴随一声轻轻的撞击声在他身后关上，随后发现自己在楼梯顶端伸手不见五指。他把自己的手放在栏杆上，惊讶地用手指触碰到了一条布带。他把那东西从栏杆上扯下，用触觉检查了一下，然后把夜视镜戴过头顶，把开关打开。

楼梯在一片红色中亮起。从下面某处，传来突然升级为尖叫的呻吟声。汉尼拔向下走去，朝着声音的方向。

******

他一直在期待着威尔，期待着敲门声，如此努力地想象着，以至于他几乎不确定现在这一切是否真的，当他打开门以迎接威尔，后者正站在门廊的光晕里，瘦削的脸上带着惯常的阴冷神情。

“晚上好，威尔，”他说，装出一副他并未感觉到的平静，因为就算这是他的虚构想象，弗莱德里克仍然极力想表现出掌控一切的样子。 _就这一次，_ 他想， _终于。_ 他的胃像塞满了扑闪着的黑色翅膀一样翻腾着。

但他站在一旁，面色平和，动作不急不躁，他的手臂张开以欢迎威尔。当威尔踏进屋内时，这几乎超出了他的承受极限，而当门咔嚓一声关上，门栓砰的一声滑归原位时，奇尔顿一度以为自己会因太过兴奋而昏厥过去。有那么多次他曾想象着它，看起来和感觉起来都恰如此刻。

“我想你一直在等我吧。”威尔问道，他侧了侧头，几乎可以用腼腆来形容。他的头发整洁，衣服干净，但在左耳后有一抹血迹，一转头就能看到。弗莱德里克的脑海因那一点，因它可能的意味而翻腾，也因威尔对他露出脖颈时的漫不经心，仿佛他没有感觉到任何威胁。“希望我没有让你久等。”

“你不是我期待的唯一访客。”弗莱德里克说，有些太迟了，也许，所以听起来并不自然。威尔肯定不是一个人来的；弗莱德里克一直如此 _确信_ 来的会是他们两个。

“只有我们两个人，弗莱德里克。”威尔说，抬起一边冷酷的眉毛。“只剩下我们俩与彼此争斗了。”

弗莱德里克的眼睛不自觉地瞟向威尔颈后那一抹黑乎乎的干涸血渍。他站得更高了些，一只手搭在沙发背上以保持平衡。“我很乐意给你展示一下我地下室里的东西。”他说。这并不微妙，但他认为这次不用微妙就能对威尔起作用。他俩都知道这将会引向什么——只是威尔还没有意识到他们不会在一个公平赛场上竞争。

“行啊，”威尔说，“带路吧。”

心脏砰砰直跳，弗莱德里克带着威尔穿过房子，走进厨房，走向那扇沉重的金属门。他从门边的柜子上取下一个手电筒，在让门荡开的时候打开了它。“你先。”他示意道，而威尔狠狠看了他一眼，随后才在弗莱德里克提供给他的光束照亮中向下走去。

弗莱德里克暗暗微笑。他的手伸向夜视镜的带子，但它们并不在应在的地方，于是他的微笑因意料之外的挫折而皱成了扭曲的面孔。他为自己的粗心大意而咒骂自己；它们一定在楼上的某个地方，或者也许他在处理最后一个捐赠者的遗体时，把它们落在了地下室里。

_一点小麻烦罢了，_ 弗莱德里克决定，走在威尔身后，高举着手电筒。门在他们身后砰地关上，听到声响，弗莱德里克摸了摸口袋里的钥匙。即使不戴夜视镜，他也占着上风。他了解地下室的地形，熟知每一条坚硬边缘和每一个洞口。要在黑暗中把威尔引诱到井边然后推他进去，不会很难的。弗莱德里克已经能想象到那张皮肤会感觉起来如何了，赤裸着被放置，冰冷地躺着，等待被收割。

“你想让我看这下面的东西？”威尔问道，声音带着讽刺。

“嗯，”弗莱德里克承认，他的手指重重地放在手电筒的开关上，“不完全是。”

他按下开关，房间陷入一片漆黑。

******

在丧失行动能力的一瞬间，黑暗灼热骇人地逼近，像油一样充满了他的鼻子和耳朵。他能感觉到自己的心跳加速，前一刻还平静着，现在却不稳而疯狂，在他衬衫下的皮肤上也有逐渐形成的汗水的冰冷光泽。随后是风，和盐的味道，和汉尼拔的嘴对着他的耳朵说话，那些话在以慢动作冲刷过他们的喧嚣空气中失去了意义。威尔紧紧依附着他，片刻迷失在了这个他依然在从多年前那个黑暗的悬崖顶端坠落的世界里，这个所有一切只是他和汉尼拔所共享的想象一窥的世界里。不过，能持续多久呢？他们会不会永远坠落，像汉尼拔所说的那样，永远只运动到达海面距离的一半，如此他们和大海之间的空间越来越薄，他们却永远不会被沾湿？

_这难道不是真实吗，_ 他边想道，边强迫自己呼吸，强迫自己闭上眼睛，然后再睁开，看向奇尔顿虚空一样黑暗的地下室， _如果我们都经历过的话？难道那种共同的体验不是一种现实吗？_ 他能感觉到自己在空白黑暗中放松下来，意识到自己没有移动，没有向任何方向踏出。

弗莱德里克正在盲目地看着他，威尔知道，但下面并非只有他们。他能感觉到汉尼拔，潜伏在黑暗中的某个角落，仿佛他的存在使空气微微发光。威尔能感觉到空气中他的饥饿，那对血的熟悉贪婪欲望。 _让我做正义的火焰之剑，把我当作武器挥舞着去劈开邪恶之人。_

“没用的，弗莱德里克。”威尔听到自己的声音在地下室中回荡。他想迈出一步，想向任何方向跑去，重新跑上楼梯跑向他知道肯定锁上了的门。他的心跳已经慢了下来，但仍在胸口颤动，他的本能正叫嚣着让他逃走。他强迫自己平静下来。 _这里有陷阱，_ 他想， _当你试图逃跑时就会发现的陷阱。_

“你以为你能杀了我们，”威尔对着黑暗叫道，“然后呢？穿我们的皮？吃我们的肉？ _成为_ 我们？你甚至没法成为自己。”他的左侧有声响传来，于是威尔猛地朝它看去，但当然不可能看到。黑暗就像一重幕布。威尔不得不暂时闭上眼睛，他因盯着却看不到而头晕目眩。他等待着，但奇尔顿没有说话。

“你指责我陷害你。”他对着黑暗叫道。太黑了，他的眼睛开始看到空气中的火花，看到幻觉，仿佛空气是一匹黑色的丝绸。“你知道我为什么那么做吗？”

他身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。威尔无益地转过身去面对它。他立住脚，让自己站稳。“我那么做，”威尔说，“是因为你活该。否则我不可能那么做。但对坏人做坏事感觉很好，而你，弗莱德里克，是个坏人。”这一次，当他听到身后有什么声音时，威尔待在原地，除了侧了侧头让一只耳朵面对着声音外，并没有做更多的事。“不相信我？瞧瞧你现在的样子。一个 _杀手_ ？倒更像是无底洞之王。”

威尔深吸一口气，感觉到一阵颤栗穿过他的身体，一种像是汉尼拔的手指抚摸过他脊柱的感知。他感觉自己正在扩展，感觉自己逐渐融合、逐渐模糊，而霎那间，他周围的房间沐浴在了红光之中，而他 _看见_ 得那么清楚，他看到了血迹斑斑的地板，看到加尔文·马丁的尸体倒在一张古董缝纫桌旁，看到一口井的边缘，看到奇尔顿扭曲的脸盲目地对着他口吐白沫，以及在他身后，汉尼拔，手里拿着刀，正盯着威尔的眼睛。威尔呼出一口气，灯光暗了下来，他不确定，没法确定。什么是真实的。这一切是否正在发生。他是否甚至还活着。但这种感觉在他体内展开，席卷了他，留他浑身燥热，气喘吁吁，于是这一切都不 _重要_ 了。

“听我说，弗莱德里克。”威尔朝着面前的空地喊道，而不知怎的，他 _知道_ 站在他对面的虚无中的弗莱德里克畏缩了。他不知道这句话是从哪里来的，虽然它们听起来像是他以前听到过的东西。它们冒了出来，而他成功让自己所发出的声音并非尖叫。“如果你耳朵还在，听着：审判是活的，有功效的，正义比任何两刃的剑都更快。我看到你了，弗莱德里克，直至你的骨节与骨髓，你的魂与灵。”[7]

在他面前五英尺处传来一声尖叫。撕裂肉体的声音，随后，还有一连串的尖叫声，但依然什么也看不到。威尔的胸口起伏着。之前所经历的眩晕感又回来了，他踉跄着向后退了半步，努力让自己平稳，努力回忆着在他想象的或许真实的红色闪光中看到的那口井的确切位置。某人的手握住了他的右臂，像镣铐一样牢固。

******

汉尼拔看着威尔移动，心底膨胀着一种说不出的自豪感。远超任何作曲或绘画，任何插花或菜肴，威尔是他最优秀的艺术作品，一件活生生的、不断进化的杰作。汉尼拔不愿称威尔是一件完成品；尽管在他的生命中曾有一段时间如此绝对地认为过，但那段时间已经被威尔转变的壮观景象所抹去。每一次新的迭代都使上一次黯然失色，他的蜕变已经达到了一个明显的高潮，但汉尼拔依然不会宣布他彻底完成了，不会宣布他们中任何一个人彻底完成。不管他们还剩下多少年，谁能说得清他们在未来的岁月里还会变成什么样子呢？

曾几何时，汉尼拔将自己视为一件成品，不容更改，静止不变。那是一种舒适的生活方式，但不是他所怀念的。透过黑暗，凝视着被漆成红色的世界，听着威尔预言末日的声音在地下室墙壁上回荡，汉尼拔感觉胸口里的心脏变得太过庞大而炽热。生物会在达到最终形态后的不久死亡，所以也许转变的能力，无论多么痛苦，将会证明他们的不朽。

汉尼拔迫使自己的注意力回到他和威尔之间的身影上。奇尔顿穿着一件半完工的斑驳皮衣。一看到它，汉尼拔就认出那是人皮。不论是鞣制皮料，还是把它们组成衣服，奇尔顿都做得笨拙。他看起来就像个怪物，来自默片时代的，一个活生生的怪物。汉尼拔不禁对奇尔顿变成的糟糕样子暗暗嗤之以鼻。

他保持肩膀一直对着奇尔顿，但目光短暂地闪向弗雷迪被捆起来，堵着嘴，瞪着眼睛的身影。他在井底找到了她，并迅速达成了协议。劳兹小姐虽然有种种缺点，但她一直都相当聪明；面对确定的死亡和作为连环杀手人质的不确定未来，她做出了正确的选择。他很抱歉塞住了她的嘴，但看她现在的样子，感觉她一定明白这是最安全的做法。

一阵动静吸引了汉尼拔的目光。奇尔顿跌跌撞撞地朝威尔走来，呲牙咧嘴地咆哮着。不协调的皮肤所组成的半完工的披风像翅膀一样在他身边飞舞——不像红龙的那样鲜红而坚韧，而是像飞蛾的翅膀一样暗淡而灰白，因焦急的能量而疯狂。汉尼拔缓慢呼吸着，注意到翅膀的曲线，皮肤下的光泽。一个幻象，他知道，一个来自从威尔的想象和记忆中的生动投射，被推入他的脑海之中，在那里他们思想之间的界限早已模糊。这是一种令人屏息的体验，汉尼拔沉思着，像威尔一样看待这个世界。

奇尔顿沐浴在夜视镜的红光之中，仿佛闪耀着血的光泽。而后汉尼拔走上前去，赤裸的刀刃对着奇尔顿毫无防备的喉咙，而那人此刻的确也闪耀着血色的光泽了。他的尖叫声刺破了空气，越过奇尔顿流血的肩膀，汉尼拔可以看到并听到威尔的喘息。鲜血的芳香充斥着他的鼻孔，他发现自己的嘴里莫名其妙地充满了唾液。

他一次又一次地落下刀去，凌乱无章，充满宣泄，屈从于所有那些小心翼翼控制着的情绪。在黑暗中有一种自由，知道没有人会看到他在这一瞬间的失仪与不雅。迅速扬刀向上，他可以感觉到威尔的兴奋。

最后鲜血浸透了他的双手，奇尔顿的尖叫声也已经停止。汉尼拔抬起头来，正好看到威尔向后退去，他的脚跟离井沿只有几英寸。汉尼拔任由刀子掉在地上，上前一步，毫不犹豫地握住了威尔的手腕。惊讶的微小声音，也许还有恐惧，使他的嘴唇不禁扯动，汉尼拔把他拉近，离开危险之境——或是进入它的怀抱。

威尔紧紧地依附着他。汉尼拔知道，对他来说，这个世界除了黑暗什么都没有。汉尼拔闭上眼睛，但这还不够。他伸手关掉了夜视镜，和威尔一起陷入完全的黑暗。

******

空气似乎更加清新，光线也更加明亮了。厨房里有一股什么东西新鲜烘烤过的香气，尽管她知道那只是某种蜡烛或空气清新剂。从冰箱门上制冰机里取出的冰块叮叮当当地落入威尔手中的杯子里，声音听起来难以置信地响亮清脆，几乎就像铃铛的响动。她看着他倒上一高脚杯的水，听着喷泉一样的水流。他将那杯冰水放在他们之间的厨房岛上。他随她进行目光接触，然后，她边盯着他，边小心翼翼地伸手去拿杯子。

它尝起来是如此之好——如此纯净新鲜，是她尝过的最好的东西——她知道它没有被下药。

“谢谢你。”威尔说，而她越过花岗石板沉默地眨着眼。“谢谢你没有写阿比盖尔。在你的书里。”

“她值得更好的。”弗雷迪喃喃道。

“我们至少在这一点上达成一致了。”威尔说。外面传来汽车引擎启动的声音。威尔开始绕过厨房岛，像一排暗浪一样向她涌来。“该走了。”

他在她能逃跑之前一把抓住她的两只手腕，于是她跟着他走到前门，坐进车道上那辆城市车的后座。汉尼拔从前排转身对着他们两人微笑。弗雷迪忍住了向他得意的脸上吐口水的冲动。勉强忍住吧。

“我们离开这里吧。”威尔抱怨着，强行把安全带系在弗雷迪身上，然后向后一靠望着有色窗外。

“都听你的，威尔。”汉尼拔愉快地同意道。汽车滑行上路，弗雷迪努力记忆着他们做出的每一次转弯。她的头脑变成了面包屑，随着他们并入高速公路，向北驶去，留下一串白色的石头在月光下闪闪发光。

她让自己从眼角瞥了一眼威尔·格雷厄姆。他依然盯着窗外，但她知道他能看到玻璃上她的倒影，就像她能看到他下巴的简洁线条反射到他们眼前一样。他没有露出武器——没有用枪对准她，甚至没有刀。但话说回来，他不需要。他 _就是_ 一件武器。他自己就是一个比任何手枪都要大的威胁。她记得很多年前，她从他原先房子附近的雪地里逃出来，记得他把她的车窗敲碎，拖着她穿过雪地往他的小屋里走时，他手上的力气。她一直确信他想要杀她，同样确信他能够做到。他在她身上的双手是那么有力，她很容易就能想象到她的脖子会在他们之间断裂的样子。

自那之后的很多个夜晚，她都一直想象着。

即使她能在他挖出她的眼睛并把她的脖子拧成椒盐卷饼之前，成功使他丧失能力或杀死他，弗雷迪也知道有汉尼拔·莱克特在开车，她是逃不掉的。如果她能以某种方式杀死威尔，她可以很轻易地想象到那个年长男人会开车带着他们俩撞向迎面而来的车流之中。最后一个大动作，将他们变成一个熊熊燃烧的火葬柴堆。

“你们俩知道弗莱德里克是水牛比尔吗？”弗雷迪问道。如果他们打算杀她，无论她是否安静，他们都会杀她。如果她能设法，奇迹般地，活着脱身，现在却没能从他们那里得到一些好的语录，她会希望自己还不如死掉。

威尔对这个问题嗤之以鼻。“你肯定不知道。”他回答说。“你们俩在约会吗？”

弗雷迪隔着后座瞪着他。“你没资格评论。”她哼了一声，说。“我们有一种互惠互利的关系。你怎么知道的？”

“我的工作就是知道，弗雷迪。”威尔回答。“你花了那么多时间发表文章，说什么要派精神病才能捉到精神病，突然你又对我真的抓了一个感到惊讶？”

“你们俩对弗莱德里克做的事，不算抓人。”她说着打了个冷颤。威尔几乎是在呲牙低吼。

“她说得有道理，亲爱的。”汉尼拔在前排说道，弗雷迪的皮肤因这个随意的称呼、因汉尼拔声音中的戏谑轻浮而直起鸡皮疙瘩。 _如果我能活下来，_ 她想， _我的读者会相当喜欢这个。_

“我不在乎语义，”威尔咬牙切齿地说，“或者总的来说，你要说的任何话，弗雷迪，所以借此机会默默反省一下吧。”

她确实这么做了。大约十二秒。“你在往北开，”她说。“要去边境吗？你们打算怎么穿过去？”

他们没有回答她，过了几秒，她恼火地呼出一口气去，认命地盯着窗外。她的头依然很痛，四肢也有疼痛感，应该找一个 _并不_ 以食人而为人熟知的医学专家检查一下。她把头靠在窗户的冰凉玻璃上，看着树木模糊掠过。在某个时候，她一定是睡着了，因为当威尔把她摇醒的时候，太阳正悬在头上，爬上了天空。车子停了下来，停在一条空旷的林间公路边上。“来吧，”他说，“该走了。”

“我们在哪儿？”她问道，但当她没有得到回答时，她并不感到惊讶。威尔开始走进树林，没有回头看她。点火器里没有钥匙。弗雷迪从车上跳下来，眼睛上上下下地打量着马路，以寻找有关他们方位的一些线索。

“你听到那个人的话了。”汉尼拔优雅的声音从车的另一边悠悠滚来。他隔着引擎盖对她一笑。“该走了。”

她不情愿地跟在威尔身后。他们一个在后，一个在前，在陌生的森林之中，弗雷迪不确定怎样才是最好的行动方案，也不知道他们打算对她做什么。有一丝焦虑在她的内心深处展开，但她强迫自己不去想它。她总是觉得提出问题会更好；不知怎的，这让她觉得一切尽在掌控。“我们要走多远？”她问。

“不远。”威尔答道，在他们前面隐约可见。她跟着他穿过灌木丛的脚步声，和透过树林的他的身影同样不确切。

“你不打算杀我。”她说，希望这是事实。“那样你就不会带我走了。你会把我留在井里，或者还在弗莱德里克家的时候杀掉我。”

“也许我们还是觉得相较于你的价值你更像是个累赘。”威尔提出。“人尽皆知，我偶尔会改变主意。”

这之后她一直保持着沉默，跟随踩踏树叶的声音深入高大的树木。她能听到汉尼拔在她背后。太阳越爬越高，直到终于，它悬在了头顶上，他们才停下来。

“这应该够远了。”威尔说。

“我想是的。”汉尼拔同意道。他把什么东西扔给了弗雷迪，而后者勉强从空中接下。她抬起疑惑的目光看向他。“你的手机，”汉尼拔解释道，虽然这很难算是她想要的解释，“我在地下室找到的。”

“所以？”

“你会需要它来求救的。”弗雷迪低头看了看屏幕，按下中间的按钮，没有反应。“电量还剩大概20%。”汉尼拔说。“我故意在关机前把它耗没电了。你会想要等着开机的。在这么偏远的地方是没有信号的。如果你往前直走大概一个小时，你就会回到马路上；是一条环湖的弯路。你可以顺着它走，直到到达有人烟的地方，或者直到有车把你接走，哪个先发生就是哪个。”他抬头看着天空，看着透过树叶的阳光。阴影在他脸上移动。“尽管你受了伤，你应该还是能在天黑前赶到加油站的。”

“别跟着我们。”威尔说。“我们开的是什么车你想告诉谁都行；等你到警察那里的时候，你就算告诉也无所谓了。”

他转身，开始穿过森林向他们来时的方向走回去，没说什么临别赠言。汉尼拔对她微微一笑，然后也转过身去。“等等！”她叫道，而当他们真的停下步子时，她突然喘不过气来。“为什么不杀我？”

“我们讨论过这个问题，”威尔说，“在你睡觉的时候。”

“总得有人去讲述故事。”汉尼拔说，他的笑容现在对准了威尔，看着他们两人之间传递着的眼神，弗雷迪的胃一阵紧缩。

“你们接下来会怎样？”在他们再次转身之前，她追问道。“你们会去哪儿？”

“现在，”威尔说，向树林里走得更远了些，用他们相连的手一路拖着汉尼拔，于是他的回答以一种不见其人的声音传到她那里，“我们会消失。”

[1] Ch29标题所引用诗作同Ch23.

[2] 布赫拉迪(Bruichladdich)位于英国苏格兰的艾雷岛(Islay)产区,是岛上现存的9家蒸馏厂之一,现为法国人头马君度集团(Remy Cointreau)旗下的一个威士忌品牌。

[3] 逾越节晚餐的桌上会摆一杯酒，称为「以利亚之杯」，并且多预备一个空座位，称为「以利亚之座」；代表期盼以利亚来临，因为照着弥赛亚来临之前，以利亚会先来到传信息。这杯酒是不喝的，而是会泼出去的。

[4] 引自莎士比亚《泰特斯·安德洛尼克斯》第五幕：“契伦，狄米特律斯，你们这两个恶人啊！这儿站着被你们用污泥搅混了的清泉；她本来是一个美好的夏天，却被你们用严冬的霜雪摧残了她的生机。”（Oh villains, Chiron and Demetrius. Here stands the spring whom you have stained with mud, this goodly summer with your winter mixed.）

扮演影版汉尼拔的安东尼老爷子还出演过这部剧作改编的电影， _Titus_ (1999).

[5] 引自莎士比亚《泰特斯·安德洛尼克斯》第三幕：“杀人的恶念藏在我的心头，死亡握在我的手里，流血和复仇在我的脑中震荡。”（Vengeance is in my heart, death in my hand, Blood and revenge are hammering in my head.）

[6] Thyestean，吃人肉的（希腊神话，梯厄斯忒斯 Thyestes为阿特柔斯Atreus之弟，曾诱奸其嫂并逐兄篡位，后来阿特柔斯复位，将梯厄斯忒斯诸子杀死，设宴令梯厄斯忒斯吃他儿子的肉，故有此意）

[7] 化用自《希伯来书》4:12：“神的道是活泼的，是有功效的，比一切两刃的剑更快，甚至魂与灵，骨节与骨髓，都能刺入剖开，连心中的思念和主意，都能辨明。”（For the word of God is living and active. Sharper than any double-edged sword, it penetrates even to dividing soul and spirit, joints and marrow; it judges the thoughts and attitudes of the heart.）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译后记：完结撒花！感谢所有看到最后的人，谢谢你们的支持！Fannibal Family Forever!
> 
> 最后想要分享一下在翻译过程中搜寻来的电子书清单。从汉尼拔原著三部曲到圣经再到神曲，从古希腊悲剧到莎士比亚戏剧再到现代诗歌，总有一款适合你！  
> 链接：https://pan.baidu.com/s/1vSKm84nYVhqjWz9-gAonKQ  
> 提取码：pgoj
> 
> 大家，下篇文再见！(如果有的话x


End file.
